


Fly By Night

by DefLeppardFan13



Series: Dan Avidan/You [Extensive Works] [2]
Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom, Skyhill, Starbomb, Steam Train, The Northern Hues
Genre: Anxiety, Bachelor Parties, Dancing, Depression, Dress, Engaged, F/M, Family, Fluff, Hate, Love, Music, NSFW, Plot, Sequel, Singing, Smut, Stress, Wedding, fiance, friends - Freeform, happiness, hit or miss, joy, relationships, resolutions, rush - Freeform, synonym, tux
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2018-04-24 09:02:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 86
Words: 345,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4913389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefLeppardFan13/pseuds/DefLeppardFan13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As said by Steve Perry: "Loving a music man ain't always what it's supposed to be."<br/>Welcome to the Sequel to Hit or Miss<br/>Fly By Night according to 'thesaurus.com' means to "improvise" is a synonym of "Hit or Miss"<br/>Fly By Night according to Rush: Second Studio Album Released in 1975, 5th track, Side 2<br/>Enjoy! ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Picking up about Mid-January AFTER the con.

Boxes, hardwood flooring, pristine walls of a cream color ready to be filled, rooms full of more boxes, and soon a living room that is trashed with tape wads, a couch, and my loving fiancé on his hands and knees working a box cutter. I was taking in the new surroundings still as I stepped passed the doorway to the long hall. I had been working in the office trying to divide our things between the two spaces we were going to have when I unpacked my camera.

"Baby," I casually say waiting for him to glance up to me. His hair is more of an unruly mess, being even longer than when he had proposed back in November.

"Oh my god, hun, now?" Danny shook his head smiling before swiftly cutting loose another box with the tool in hand. He rolled up the wad and tossed it aside as well. His white 'Red Hot Chili Peppers' shirt should had been covered in sweat, but with his 'magic superpower', I called it, a ton of his shirts that had been worn during the moving process remained intact. He glanced up as I remained pointing the camera at him while smiling behind it.

"Come on Danny! We haven't posted since the engagement on mine!" I playfully whined at him earning a soft giggle as he sat back on his knees blushing a little. His ripped jeans oddly survived as well everywhere from getting caught on furniture being heaved, my tailgate on my truck, or even somehow on a box or two. I was shocked we had come this far with no emergency trips really.

"You do know we'd have even more time for you to do that if you came and helped do this, babe!" Danny teased but still knew I was right. He did also mention I could film us getting our own place a while ago. I knelt down and continued on to interview him as he went through another box that held more of our living room items.

"You said I could do this! So, this is when I choose to do so!" I sounded like a little kid how excited I was to catch our first moments in our own home. Dan snickered before actually looking up to me smiling wide. His teeth were even showing and it was rare that toothy of a grin was caught. I smiled back unwillingly loving how just watching me enjoy certain things had him cheesing.

"I did huh, well I think next time I will specify when you can, because," Danny threw out his arms with a defeated laugh, "now you're totally having all the fun, and here, I am well, not!" Danny couldn't help but laugh over this and I even was snickering with him before continuing on.

"I see that, anyway," I tried to move forward and introduce the video but Danny cut me off.

"Yes, ANYWAY, please ignore the idea that WE moved into OUR own HOUSE and my lovely, strong, and attractive, FIANCE, has been AMAZING with doing MOST of the carrying, lifting, organizing, AND UNPACKING! While I dilly-dally telling you guys about it on my new camera!" Dan was dying like I was over his summary of what I was going to use to fill up two minutes. I snorted causing him to fall over behind a box and then snorted himself.

"D-Danny?" I asked trying to contain myself. I stepped over the box and held the camera above him as he shook giggling. His mound of curls shook back and forth as he waved me away with a gasp. I giggled not moving before he peeked out from his hair with a red face. Danny was biting his lip trying to also calm down. I stuck out my hand and helped him sit back up then cross-legged so he could breathe better before we both moved on. "Okay now before we like died of laughter over you spoiling the ENTIRE reason I was going to post this, I guess as your punishment, since you took away my content, I'm now going to interview you while you unpack our stuff! Your bad!" I cracked up a little more as Dan eyed me making a face that was more of a grin than a grimace.

"Fine, I guess, but I have questions of my own before you do!" Dan sung out with a reach for me to hand over the camera. I carefully let him take it and nose-laughed when he pointed it to me. My cheeks got warm and I saw Dan smiling wide always loving this. I rolled my eyes before tilting my head and smiling sweetly at him. We both were sitting on the hardwood floor now in our new living room stalling from unpacking. "Okay so um, who uh, got you the new camera, hun?" Dan was pressing for more credit and I sighed out.

"You did." I huffed out pretending to sound defeated. Dan snickered but continued.

"Uh-huh, and who am I exactly?" Dan giggled watching me blush more. I always was so bashful letting it be said out loud that he and I were engaged. It was something so personal that he chose me for the rest of his life and I secretly was still shocked over this.

"Oh my god, baby, really?" I looked down shaking my head as I played with my ring.

"Say it, I love it when you say it!" Danny pressed harder and giggled again when I sighed once more.

"You're my loving fiancé." I rolled my eyes. Danny snorted on the other side of the camera at how nonchalant I was trying to be.

"Uh, huh, you play that casual tone baby-girl, but them cheeks, totally betraying you right now! God it's adorable!" Danny teased me as I looked up shaking my head at his ridiculousness.

"Can-can I have my camera back now?" I asked rolling my eyes and holding out my hands. Danny scooted next to me and had us now both in the shot.

"One more question, okay?" Danny smiled brighter looking to me. I raised my eyebrows blinking at him hesitating.

"I'm scared, what?" I cautiously asked with a nervous laugh. Danny snickered liking my bashful persona even more.

"Who's MY beautiful, amazing, and super awesome fiancé?" Danny nudged me as he asked and I looked passed him pretending someone could have been sitting on the other side of him. Dan blinked at me tilting his head and had a serious look on.

"Oh, is it me?" I played dumb pointing to myself as Dan inhaled loudly with and even louder exhale. I giggled liking that I kept messing with him when he was in his 'work' mode. Danny eventually nodded lazily before sighing again.

"Yes, it's you, silly." Danny's voice got a little quieter as his smile returned after booping my nose. I looked away bashful still for a moment before turning back to look at him.

"Well that's good, so can I have it back now and you can get back to work?" I asked smiling wide. Danny looked into the lens and back to me shaking his head.

"It'll cost ya." Danny bounced his eyebrows knowing I knew what he wanted. I wrinkled my nose at the same time he did and leaned closer to him.

"Oh will it?!" I mocked him in a snotty tone. Dan kept his features the same and leaned even closer with a snicker. He had officially distracted me from my original idea I noticed eventually.

"Yes, it will!" He said back giggling with me joining in. I leaned into kiss him and placed my hand over the camera covering the shot. I molded my lips to his trying not to smile feeling Danny's hand gently stroke my cheek. My eyes fluttered shut as Dan slipped his tongue in passed my lips. I gently stroke it with my own for a moment before he pulls back taking a breath. I let my eyes come back open to see Dan watching me through hooded eyes. His chocolate orbs softly smiling with him before he leans his forehead on mine. "Press pause babe." Dan whispers between us. I giggled quietly biting my lip.

"I can't." I whisper back sarcastically. Danny brushes his lips against mine and hums confused.

"Why not?" Dan mumbles against me. I kiss him again and grin.

"You still have my camera, baby." I whisper back to him. I could almost hear the irritation in his long sigh. Dan gently held the camera to me and I took it finding my 'stop' button. I made sure it's only on stand-by before setting in on the couch. Danny glanced from it to me before standing to help me up as well. He laced our hands and led me back down the hall. We passed our office, bathroom, spare room and came to the bedroom. Though, I had known what it looked like before we moved in, Dan kept me out of it ever since we were given the green light to actually inhabit the place. He said it was something special he wanted us to have and I looked up to him then glanced to the door.

Danny rested my hand on the knob with his over it as he smiled. I felt him grip a little before turning it to the right. I held my breath hearing the device come alive and soon was covering my mouth as Dan pushed it open.

"Well?" Dan asked as I felt myself lean into his chest sideways staring. The room was twice the size of his old one back at the apartment. He had painted it a calming, pale, green. It reminded me of the suite he had gotten for Pegfest when he proposed at his show. The bathroom had the same seaweed color, but he had gone further. The carpet was a lighter beige that could have been sand if thought of in a way. On the wall to the left, there hung a set of pictures in a decorative frame. Each one in its own slot. I felt myself stand to slowly step over to it. I barely felt Dan wrest his hands on my shoulders as I followed each one to the next.

"They're all from different points in our relationship." I mumbled quietly in awe. The first was of us at the Chinese place we all went to after the signing and hoodie incident happened. The next had been our official first date, and it was a smaller version from the set Suzy gave me finally. I planned on putting those in the living room with a bigger frame. The third one had been off of Dan's phone and it was the night we went to the Italian place with everyone. Dan and I were kissing but also clearly trying to not smile from having a good time. I kept grinning on down the line from the moments at the office to the promise rings and then the second to last one. A larger finger tapped it.

"God I love that one the most I think!" Dan wasn't as quiet as I had been when he spoke up. I tensed a little from the sudden noise but leaned back into him as he held onto my left hand over my shoulder. He had tapped the one Suzy got before we escaped through the doors that led outside of the hall. I was smiling widely with Dan as he held up my left hand showcasing the ring in one hand, and his other held up a thumbs up. He had the widest, proudest, smile on his face I had ever seen. He was still in his kimono and I in my black dress he had 'innocently' asked me to wear since I was his date that night. I stepped back into reality and out of my head as a tear welled up just remembering it.

"Definitely was a special one." I sniffled causing Dan to peek at me from the side. He turned to hold me to his chest as we kept looking at it. Strong, large, hands rubbed my back as kisses lingered to my hair. I rested one hand on his chest and another around his smaller waist. Dan leaned his head on mine, but I felt him smiling.

"Love you fiancé." Danny whispered lightly to me. He had added that one in slowly as the weeks had passed. I had gotten pretty used to it with no real chance since he first dropped it on me in the bedroom, of course.

"Love you too, hubby." I breathed out finally feeling my tears clear up. I blinked feeling better and less emotional when I noticed the very last two were blank. I furrowed my eyebrows and tilted my head so Dan would have to stand back up so I could look at him. He raised an eyebrow and I nodded to the missing ones.

"Oh! Um, this one," he pointed to the first blank one, "I was going to put a wedding photo in? Maybe?" Dan shrugged his shoulders up sounding like he was guessing even for himself. I nodded slowly then pointed to the last one which was also blank.

"And? That one is?" I looked to Dan who looked down licking his lips before clearing his throat.

"Well uh, babe, um, I mean first comes love, then comes marriage, and well I uh thought-" Danny was stalling and it clicked in my head.

"A baby carriage?" I finished the rhyme letting it sink in. Dan covered my mouth hushing me comically.

"You're gonna jinx us! Hush your mouth wench!" Dan made a serious glare to me that caused his eyes to get huge and his lips to press together hard. I gently pulled his hand into mine and smiled at them and the thought of what he must have pondered making this.

"Danny? Did you premeditate having children so soon?" I teased him a little just to watch him flinch then turn red.

"N-no! Just there were extra spots and I didn't realize when I did this that that is what was left, of the timeline, and OKAY SHUT UP MAYBE?!" Dan sputtered and I smiled wide shaking my head.

"Awe, baby! That's so cute!" I gushed squeezing his side. Danny sighed louder getting the hint I was kidding with him still. I watched him half hug me back patting my shoulder as his arm wrapped around them.

"Can you please not do that? I know you think it's funny, but I'm so serious when I say please let me have a year as your husband before we totally invite other people to the party?" Dan whined a little as I nodded agreeing, but trying not to giggle.

"I know baby, I know." I rubbed his back reassuring him I understood. Dan spun to look on the other wall and I smiled almost climbing over our bed to look at it closer. I got one hand and knee down on it and was picked up in a bridal style hold as Danny yelled a 'NOPE'! "What is your deal?!" I looked to him startled. Dan stepped back then around to the foot of the bed and nodded to it.

"Notice and give credit where it is due, lady! See those pillows?! Those stupid, demonic, pillows?!" Dan glared at the decorative pillows we had been given when Suzy purchased the set for us. They had redone Dan's room for him when he moved me to California finally. We decided to at least try and keep the pillows, he had a hard time putting back, on the bed only when Suzy and Arin came over as to not offend. Otherwise, they were shoved in Dan's and I's closet hidden away. I smiled back to him trying not to laugh but was pointing to them

"How-how long did that take?" I asked trying to sound innocent. Dan closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Baby, let's just say I eventually was laying in this thing with them on my face hoping they'd fall just the right way and I'd die and never have to worry about them again!" Dan's dark, but overjoyed tone gave me a clue that he probably needed therapy if ever having to do this again.

"Ouch, so when did you realize they are supposed to go like that?" I asked actually curious. I had a feeling he googled it for all I knew. Dan did that for many things, not that it was bad, but rather funny to me if it included stacking pillows.

"Wellp, after them letting me live, sadly, I then did what I had to do. Which was lay down my man-card, then call Suzy for her help! Oh and then I totally cried super hard on the floor cause I'm not going through this again!" Dan nodded again to the pillows before huffing as I cracked up in his arms still. I held up a finger after a moment before calming myself down enough to talk.

"S-so, okay, so now we're not allowed to sleep in here? Because you can't stand to be defeated by cute little pillows again?!" I teased him so hard that I knew I deserved to be thrown then onto the bed he had been trying so hard to save. Danny crawled up me once I landed and hovered over me. I could hear my laughter echo through the house as I braced myself.

"YOU WANNA KNOW SOMETHING?! I HAVE HAD IT WITH YOUR SNARKY COMMENTS YOU BUTT! YOU NOW CAN LIVE WITH THE DEMON PILLOWS! BECAUSE I AM SO TOTALLY OVER BEING TAUNTED BY CUTE THINGS FOR THE REST OF EVER, DO YOU HEAR ME!?" Danny howled after pretending to yell at me over my 'abuse'. Danny tickled my sides under my flannel and t-shirt listening to me giggle and squeal helplessly. My entire body tried to wriggle away, but he had me caught between his knees.

"Ba-BABY!" I tried to yell at him and only was met with worse. Danny pushed up my shirt to give raspberries making me squeal louder while trying to push his head away. It was one after another and our sounds of giggling and fun were now ringing louder the more it went on. Eventually I had no choice but to do what I knew was going to cost us an hour or two of work for him and filming for I. I instead of pushing after a moment, wrapped a huge amount of his brown, luscious, curls into my fist and pulled.

Danny stopped at the drop of a hat and slowly lifted his head. I was silent listening to him instead. His hands were trying not to grip the comforter as his breathing increased to a louder sound the higher my hand got. Danny kept his eyes on my stomach even when he could look up to me. I knew his submissive side played a part when I did this and had learned through stories he finally told me that it was something he secretly loved. Danny swallowed hard before he spoke finally.

"You know what you're doing right?" Danny's warning came soft but very cautious. I remained quiet for a moment before reigning in more hair.

"Leigh." I said sternly. Danny gasped in pain and pleasure at the sound and sensations I was giving him.

"Yes, [Y/N], my love?" Danny asked still not meeting my eyes. I watched his mouth try not to turn to a smile before I continued.

"Leigh, Daniel, look at me." I demanded sternly watching his eyes slowly then gaze my way. He stayed quiet and I knew that even though this wasn't a thing of my taste, I was good at it oddly. "Didn't I ask you to stop?" I raised an eyebrow before watching him nod.

"Y-you did, yeah." Danny sounded ashamed purposely as his eyes went back looking down.

"Leigh." I said it again. His first name I found out was a key to a lot of emotions in him. My favorite was being this particular kind. It helped with the intensity needed for the moment. Danny was back looking to me biting his lip as he remained on all fours but with his head raised.

"I'm sorry, yes you did ask." Danny remained looking to me still playing along. I blinked down at him and kept my composure. It was only hard to keep it the first couple times we tried. This was the first time neither of us giggled. It was interesting.

"So why didn't you listen?" I breathed out sounding impatient. Danny swallowed hard again and I noticed he was stalling. I pulled his head up further and watched his eyes flutter shut and his mouth slowly fall open. His inhale had a hint of a sound of pleasure going in with it. I huffed with a bark that startled him. "LEIGH DANIEL!" Danny jerked his eyes back open and his mouth shut instantly.

"I'm sorry, I was enjoying your laugh, it's one of my favorite things, please, let me just, agh, let me make it up to you. Let me show you what other sounds I like," Danny felt me grip his hair even tighter and his breaths came out ridged, "p-please." He was begging. I raised an eyebrow thinking about this for show. Danny was by that point trying to control his breathing barely and his hands had started to fist the comforter.

"You think begging and a sorry will get you out of this?" I snapped at him trying hard not to smile anticipating what I was working towards. Danny thought about his answer before looking to me asking me through his expression but speaking differently with his words.

"No, I deserve to totally be at your bidding, my love, really I'm sorry. Just tell me what I need to do for you." Danny begged more in a stern tone. I slowly lifted my head looking down more at him. I glanced to my shirt that had still been exposing my belly and held back another grin.

"Fine. Take off my pants and underwear and we'll see how sorry you really are, Leigh." I bounced my eyebrows like he did except with a sarcastic look. Danny waited for me to ease up on his hair as he scooted further down on his knees so he could undo my jeans. I felt the button loosen and his fingers curl under both waist bands. He silently slid them down as I asked before tossing them to the side.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh what a wonderful break from moving in! ;)

Danny breathed out looking from my nude lower half to me. I felt the last bit of it wave over my exposed skin feeling the goosebumps take form. I sat back up resting on my hands looking over Danny's ever-so-patient self. I looked from me to his lips and nodded towards the floor. "Knees, Leigh." I commanded less stern. Danny scooted back and slid carefully off the bed. He exhaled in a longer, slower, 'fuck' that I let go since it was under his breath. "Slide me to you." I nodded to him as he gently pulled me by the back of my knees until my legs bent off the bed. Danny kept his hands resting on them silent as to not ruin it. "Show me." was all I gave him. Danny glanced from my eyes to my anticipating center before pressing my knees wider with his palms. He stretched my leg span so I could watch before inching his mouth towards my folds. He gently placed a butterfly-soft kiss to them a couple times before whispering more to me than to himself.

"Fuck I love you." Danny's exhales from the small phrase that held so much warmed me. I felt him kiss deeper before gently letting his tongue lick an initial strip up. He reached the small bundle of nerves and flicked up less gentle getting a sharp huff fall from my lips. Danny took note and flicked a little more swiftly before swirling his tongue down so smoothly. His hands were massaging my thighs as he continued on and I finally let a small moan through when his thick, long, tongue dove into my core creating a wave of heat that rolled through me.

"Ah, again, Leigh." I hiss through my teeth. Danny plunged once more and I feel my head roll back with a long sigh. Danny hums loving my sounds before I feel a hand release my left leg. Two digits appear, teasing me more as I moan out from Danny's lips suckling up my clit. I moan out his name slowly turning from dom to sub roll right before him. Danny pressed his tongue underneath the smaller nub and slurped a second time a little more intensely. His fingers slide in with a curl once deep enough at the same time and I balance myself up enough to tangle my hands back into Danny's hair. "Fuck baby." I moan out as Dan responds to his hair being tugged. His tongue swirls while his fingers pump into me and it's sooner than later my hips rock into his motions unwillingly. I can barely hear the moans rolling out of me as Danny flicks the tip of that magical tongue faster knowing from my natural signs I'm so close. I feel his mouth disappear for a moment and feel him exhale near me.

"You want it?" Danny asks teasingly knowing what the answer is. His fingers slow suddenly and I'm so close it's painful. Danny's dark smirk earns him a whine that he's heard before. "Tell me baby, you want me or no?" Danny keeps his torture up going even slower and adding a thumb. His fingers stop curling after a moment while his thumb presses and circles where his tongue had once been.

"D-da-Danny, you know what it is!" I whine back to him trying to not rip his hair out by the roots. With my fingers tightening however, I can hear the labored breathing coming from my fiancé.

"Fuck, just say it then, babe!" Danny's half giggle, half groan makes me whine more. I wasn't in the mood for begging when he already knew what I wanted.

"N-no! You know-ah!" I failed to protest as Dan thrusted his then three fingers into me as he slid himself closer to my neck. Danny's lips kissed up my jugular with small nips to my jaw. I felt him gently remove my hand from his hair and press it to his jeans that were crying for room. Danny's breath I felt on the swell of my ear puffing hot clouds into it.

"You feel it babe? You feel how hard my cock is baby-girl? You feel how much I want my fiancé? Cause I can feel how fuckin' bad she wants me. Hoah, but she's gotta tell me, yeah baby-girl moan it out for me, oh yeah baby." Danny thrusted his fingers into me and circled his thumb the more intense it got. I was moaning louder than I had in a long time with him feeling the freedom of no one else there, but he and I. Danny's erection I could feel gently pulsing into my hand from Dan needing friction. I swallowed back another moan trying to form words and Danny kept moaning out encouragements over me at the same time.

"D-Danny, Danny I want you, I want," I swallowed hard again, "I want your cock oh god, fuck Danny, baby I'm gonna cum, Danny please-" I begged helplessly so close until Dan pulled his fingers from me and slid me back towards the demon pillows. Dan then threw off his shirt and almost came close to tearing mine off with me so in deep in a haze he couldn't get me to sit up fast enough. He managed in one the shirt and flannel tossed behind him. Dan frantically undid his belt as fast as he could and threw his jeans and boxers off leaving me in just my bra and him with nothing.

"This is not gonna last long hun, oh god, fuck, you're so sexy babe." Dan mumbled sounding drunk almost. I helped by angling and spreading my legs for him to save a second. Danny stroked himself up and down my dripping mess before guiding himself in. His girth had me stretching and feeling amazing as he slid to his hilt. Danny's hand slid behind my neck as his lips crashed into mine. I held his face there fighting his tongue with mine as his hips rolled, rocking both of us and the bed at a decent tempo. There were small thuds of his headboard meeting the wall and I felt my breathing in time with it.

"Fuck baby. God you're amazing, agh, hitting all my spo-ots!" I moaned out in a single go anything off the top of my head. When I had gotten to the last part Dan thrusted harder suddenly just to hear my voice change. His adorable crooked smile came through as his head tilted knowing what he did. I let my eyes flutter shut focusing on that length and warm slick feeling. Danny thrusted slower almost reading my mind and letting me coo out in a happier, and high tone so I could memorize him more.

"Mmm, love watching my fiancé enjoy this. Listen to hers noises, ohhh god, babe!" Danny pressed again with a little more force and I felt my hips follow his. Danny pressed his forehead to mine breathing out in his own 'ooo's' feeling friction not from his own self doing.

"Fuck I love you." I said it as breathless as he had and felt deep, passionate kisses, press to my neck as Danny rolled his hips a little quicker.

"Love you babe. I'm gonna marry you." Danny trailed back up to my ear as he laced his left hand with mine and planting by my head bracing himself on it. I lifted legs around him feeling more waves and getting closer to my peak. Danny softly chuckled into my skin with a groan of his own as I rolled my hips to meet him like he loved. "Easy babe, I know she's close, I promise I'm not far either." Danny warned not being so serious but enough to hint he wanted to finish with me. I relaxed my hips back and felt lips kiss under my jaw as his own thank you.

"Danny, I wanna-" I tried to whine that I wanted to go over the edge he's had me at but was silence by lips molding to mine. Danny breathed in before growling out quietly as he picked up his pace. I felt my head tilt back and I my eyes close again but in a different sense. Dan's hips rocked then thrusted harder clapping his thighs with the back of mine. The bed went with him and I couldn't recall when my moans turned to louder shouts of his name as I desperately clung to him with my hand wrapped in his hair as the other squeezed his for dear life.

"DAN, DAN, DAN, D-DANNY, DAN, FUCK!" I screamed it out letting it echo back off the walls. Dan's own moans were louder than I ever heard as he neared his end. I felt him let my hand go to curl me almost into a ball against the pillows he hated so much and fuck me hard into the mattress. I squeaked out my sounds as I heard his hand slap onto the back of the headboard for even more leverage. His roughness and penetration had me at orgasm two, by the time he was thrusting upwards into me he was also growling and moaning down at the mess I was. I knew this had been a long time coming to finally fuck in our own bed, in our own house, and I believe we took the idea to its full advantage. Danny's hips slammed into me erratically a few more pumps before his growls were a string of curses and his whole body seemed to tense up then relax into mush. His head fell forward almost knocking against the wood. I could hear his panting over mine and knew he was gonna need a nap or two hours of nuggles. A nap was probably better for him.

I let him sit for a moment before gently pushing him to back up so I could uncurl. Danny nodded a couple times lazily and pulled out with no after pushes for once. I untangled my legs and felt all my tensed muscles have a hard time relaxing. Dan noticed and cradled my thighs in his hands still out of breath but never leaving me uncomfortable. I tried to close my eyes and breathe as he massaged my cramped muscles while slowly bringing me down flat on my back. We assumed the problem had been all the hours I sat editing at work. The idea of me bringing work home and sending it to Barry seemed to be nice due to I could relax easier in my own chair and setup. I was brought back from those thoughts feeling Dan having a little more trouble with my right knee.

"Relax baby, you did this before and I told you to tell me if it hurt you." Dan softly tried to remind me and I winced as he slowly extended it.

"I know." I whimpered trying to not tense up again. "Though when was the last time you turned me into a pretzel Dan?" I asked the odd question and heard a small chuckle.

"It has been a while, yeah, I'm sorry baby. Maybe I should have asked or somethin'." Dan apologized and I couldn't stop my own chuckle as he distracted me with that picture.

"Babe, you did this last time we were alone together and said the same thing. I want to know where you would find the moment as you're fucking me into the headboard." I teased him listening to the sigh that wasn't coming off as him annoyed but amused as well.

"It's why you have to tell me, my love, I'm too busy trying to get there with you to notice I'm jamming your poor limbs back into you!" Danny joked causing us both to giggle over that softly. I felt my knee finally pop and a relieved sigh from him as my lower limbs finally relaxed onto the bed. I was then jostled for a second before being pulled into Dan's arms. He cradled me close and I was thankful we both were too warm for a blanket because I was also not wanting to move myself to get under it. I pressed a kiss to Dan's jawline before snuggling into his neck.

"Do you think Barry misses us?" I asked feeling sleepy but also wondering about things as usual. Danny snorted and felt him shaking his head.

"So nice to know that after a good round, you decide to totally ask about another man." Danny teased me before rubbing from my shoulders down to my butt. When he got to it his hand curled around it to give it a playful squeeze causing me to giggle getting his point.

"Okay! I'm sorry I was just wondering! I love you don't be mean during nuggles!" I whined into him with another giggle as he brought his hand back up to tickle my back gently. I rested my left hand in his right feeling him enclose it around it and his thumb stroking my engagement ring.

"Better be sorry," Danny playfully growled before nipping my neck. I squeaked and scooted so I could glare at him before losing it and chuckling up at him. "No I'm kidding hun," Danny pressed his lips to my forehead, "I'm sure he's fine. I wanna bet he probably likes Kevin being there. He can just leave to see his boo!" Danny half shrugged making a face. I looked down back to our hands and sighed.

"I worry okay? I mean you guys bought that place together and then you just up and take off!" I made a face that it sounded bad to me as Dan rolled his eyes before cradling me to him tight as he could with a hand combing my hair back

"You worry too much baby. Making sure everyone is okay, is healthy, and not mad, you're so compassionate that you already sound like a mom. You and Suzy both!" Danny talked into my shoulder as he held me. I shrugged not really able to defend the obvious. I loved our family and friends. They meant a lot to me. Danny snickered before loosening his grip to meet my eyes. His thumb stroked my cheek as he smiled warmly. "One day, you are going to have a gorgeous baby, who doesn't look like his doofy dad, you can care about ALLL you want! They are, in fact, going to be the most loved kid on the fuckin' planet! Cause yes, we'll be it's parents, but they'll have like what? Four uncles, and an amazing aunt! That's a butt-ton of love that is totally never going to go away! Yet here you are, playing the worried mommy –role before you need to. Sure it's great practice, but let your lovely, gorgeous, head rest once in a while. I mean, wasn't it you who like almost had a mental breakdown not even three hours after saying yes to me?!" Danny kissed my nose and tucked me back under his chin then continued after a long sigh. "All I'm saying is, everyone is fine, hun. We are perfect, actually! Shocking news, I know, but also fuckin' awesome! Stop worrying more than you have to. Right now there is one thing you have to worry about and that is totally trying to get back out there to unpack cause I," Danny buried his face in my hair with a yawn and a laugh, "am so not feeling it anymore!" Danny breathed out another sigh and I sighed myself taking it in.

"Baby?" I said after actually playing back his whole speech. I knew he was going to groan with what I was going to say, but I couldn't pass up the chance.

"Yes my gorgeous fiancé?" Dan mumbled into my hair. I giggled before responding.

"You're right, except for one thing." I felt Dan think that over and knew he would move to face me confused. Like clockwork, his body slowly shifted and two big brown eyes blinked at me unsure.

"Where was I wrong?" Dan thought again but waited for me to elaborate.

"I happen to want our child to look like their doofy dad, thank you!" I protested and watched Dan's smirk and eye-roll come through on time. He sighed and shook his head down at me before peppering kisses on my face making me giggle.

"Oh come on babe, they'll so get called a dork with my stupid features! I believe I showed you what horrible mess I used to look like. I promise the term 'stud' was only meant for a part of my house back in them days!" Danny laughed at himself and I shook my head then and waited for him to calm down before kissing him for a moment. When I pulled back I sighed tracing his jaw with my finger.

"Be thankful this isn't a real conversation yet. I honestly loved dork-Dan. All that changed was the hair and contacts deal!" I teased my fiancé earning rougher nuzzle to the neck by his nose. Danny and I giggled playfully messing with the other as it escalated eventually into an innocent tickle fight. I wound up on the foot of the bed pinned as Dan hovered over me panting from laughing so hard like I did.

"Okay, what say, we get moved in," Dan swallowed trying to catch his breath, "and then we take on the hell that is planning a badass wedding for us? Sound okay? And then we can argue all you want about how this non-existent-kid's genes are going to come out to be, AFTER a year, okay?!" Dan's voice matched his bug-eyes he purposely did to express the hectic ideas that lied ahead. I sighed with a nod and a kiss before looking upside down at our hallway.

"Now then, to get back to work, MINUS camera!" I smiled wriggling out of Dan's arms. I managed to stand up stretching before turning to see him sliding off the bed too. He stretched as well and leaned out the doorway some with a face saying he had a thought. "Oh what now?" I laughed grabbing up my clothes to get dressed. Dan looked back and nodded to the living room again.

"Since it's our own place," Dan giggled with a snort, "can I totally like just go minus clothes?" Dan slapped his palm on the wall dying, I made a strange face shaking my head pushing passed him.

"If you sever Excalibur with the box-cutter I'm not taking you're bare-ass to the hospital!" I called down back to him as I reached the boxes again. Dan I heard groan out a 'fine' as he shuffled around getting changed. When he came back out to continue on with unpacking he stopped before going through the box I had stopped him from doing before. He stabbed a finger to me as I looked up with the box half opened and raised an eyebrow. "Now what?!" I laughed shaking my head at him.

"After we get this and kitchen unpacked can we totally then go minus clothing?!" Dan's excited face had me roll my eyes and sigh.

"Dan-" I sighed out not believing how hard he pressed for that idea.

"Please baby!? Come on we never even did at your place!" Dan begged and I huffed looking down. Dan knew I was gonna say yes but waited quietly for the official green light.

"Fine! After we do this, and shower!" I made the terms more understandable and heard Dan's 'YUS' before quickly trying to unpack faster. I sighed to myself wondering how in the world did I get stuck with one of the most adorable, doofy, nerds, to call a future husband.


	3. Chapter 3

We got to the end of the living room stuff quicker once we found a good pattern. Dan had long said that his queen deserved a castle and this also meant for his queen to decorate it too. I was trying to level the last knick-knack when I heard a commotion in the kitchen. Dan had just started in there when he saw I could literally decorate by myself.

"Babe, uh, can you come here please?" Dan sounded distressed and I heard another rustling and clanging before I finally got in the doorway. I had to cover my mouth trying not to laugh as Dan pouted to the glasses not knowing what to do. I stepped onto the oak floor, and shuffled across it to our black, marble counters. Dan sighed as he looked up between three open cupboards that held glass windows and polished oak doors just hanging open. I reached for the wine glass he had been hanging onto and gently set it down.

"Leave two of those out for tonight. The rest you put here," I slid over to above the titanium double sink and used my finger tip to open the smaller, yet similar, door. I tried to place one up on a shelf but it was too high. It wasn't long before Dan appeared close behind me with his hand gently taking the glass and smoothly placing it where I was trying to reach. I spun around after he dropped his hand and pressed my hands to his chest biting my lip. "I knew I kept you around for a reason." I winked at him before slipping passed him. Dan caught my wrist and I was pulled me back into his arms knowing he wasn't going to let me go quietly.

"Thank you for showing me where those go, babe. Also, thanks for leveling with me on what my purpose is here." Dan laughed shaking his head as I bashfully looked down giggling for a moment. When I looked back up into his eyes Dan had held me tighter waiting on my apology.

"You know I don't mean that Dan." I rolled my eyes with a sigh, but had a smile as well. Dan leaned down and nuzzled my nose smirking.

"Do I?" Danny's joking tone and continued idea to tickle me with his facial hair on my cheek had me giggling in his arms. It again was only a moment you could share with two people alone in a home it was so adorable. I squeaked and tried to lean to the side but was attacked from my cheeks to my neck in kisses causing me to wriggle more in his grasp.

"Baby! Come on! We have to finish if you want the minus clothes to happen!" I whined trying to still get away. Danny giggled and continued to attack me only to stop to blow a raspberry on my cheek.

"Say it!" Danny called out before pressing his nose into the crook of my neck and shaking his head so it'd tickle me more. I was screaming with laughter trying to form what words he needed to hear.

"I-I-aha! I-lov-love-you!" I tried so hard to get it out as I howled. Dan pressed his fingertips into my back where I had a ticklish spot and made it ten times worse.

"And?" Danny sung out before going back to attacking me. I cried out between laughs that I couldn't and was attempting to get him to at least stop so I could speak.

"I wann-a-m-marry-you, baby please!" I giggled harder while pleading for him to finally stop. Dan did stop and I was then swept off my feet and onto the counter. Danny placed his hands over mine as he rested his forehead on mine whispering to breathe through small chuckles that were light and airy. Eventually I did calm down and felt thumbs stroke the tops of my hands as Danny breathed out.

"There she goes. Okay now?" Dan smiled nuzzling his nose on my cheek before kissing it tenderly. I nodded as he brought his left hand up to smooth my hair back so he could look at me better.

"Good, and by the way," Danny's voice dropped low to a whisper before bringing his finger under my chin so he could angle my lips to his. I felt the heat building back up as my eyes fluttered shut letting natural movements smoothly take over. Our mouths moved in sync as our tongues danced before Dan pulled back for a sec before pecking my lips again. "I wanna marry you too beautiful." Dan smiled crooked as my face clearly heated up. I laced our fingers and smiled back to him before looking over to the glasses still needing to be put away.

"I promise you're more than a slave-boy to me. Way more actually, but that's gonna sound like a lie when I say we should get back to work. I'm officially feeling like a shower and some nuggles on our couch in OUR living room, and yes minus clothes, Dan." I had to make sure to add that in before he corrected me. Dan smiled down with a nod before stroking my ring. He brought my left hand up in his right and kissed the silver band that held the diamond.

"Shall we get to it then, my love?" Dan smiled warmer to me as I placed my hands on his shoulders before he lifted me off the counter and back to the floor. I gave him a peck on the cheek after explaining where the rest of the dishes went as well. I went to turn and finally leave him to it when a loud crack and a stinging sensation spread across the left side of my ass made me turn around. What I saw when I did was a sly-smirking Dan who took all credit with no shame. I shook my head and left hearing him giggle over what he did. "Love you baby-girl." Dan sung out as I went back to hanging up a picture of all of us from the channel. I shook my head with an eye roll added in as I sighed knowing he'd come do it again if I didn't respond.

"Love you too Daddy." I sang back to him hearing a sensual 'ooo' come from the kitchen. It was a second after I heard another curse and then a sound of an 'oh okay' indicating he figured something else out. I went back to making sure the picture was level as Dan peaked out with a thumbs up over my skills.

"Love it momma, you're fuckin' awesome at this!" Dan smiled looking more around the room. The last he had seen I had a couple things on shelves and a few pictures hung. Now it was most of them except one that was made special by Arin for over our couch. I pulled it out and pulled the wrapping paper off and almost teared up from finally getting to see it for the first time. Dan noticed what I did and my reaction as he stepped in behind me placing his hands on my hips. When he looked down, in a medium-sized, panoramic frame, was a picture of the logo except Arin had recreated it to say "the Avi-Grumps!" on it. On the sides just like the original logo was Dan's and mine's grump head with our names under it.

"Baby look! It's got you're Not-So-Grump and my Little Grump on it! Oh fuck that is the cutest!" I couldn't stop the gushing. Danny fully wrapped his arms around me and I could feel him beaming as well. His lips pressed against my temple as a small, happy, hum, gently rolled passed his lips.

"Should call him and thank him baby. That is honestly fuckin' cool as shit he did that for us!" Dan geeked slowly more and more over it. I had him measure out where it could hang in the middle and let him put the nail in. I climbed up carefully then as he stood back to tell me where to lean it. We got it hung in no time. Dan helped me back down off the couch and I rested my head on his chest as he held me swaying gently with me while I smiled more at it.

"I could call tonight, but it is our official-unofficial last night off. We have work tomorrow I could thank him then?" I shrugged looking up to him as he thought about that.

"True, I mean or we can send him a picture with a thank-you on it and tell him in person as well tomorrow?" Dan suggested with his own shrug. I bobbed my head weighing it over and finally gave in. I took out my phone and took a nice picture with a caption of 'Best Big Brother EVER, THANK YOU!' on it. I sent it to Arin and put my phone away smiling still over the simplest gesture he could ever do.

"Oh man, I can't quit smiling over it! I really do still love my official name and grump head!" I giggled as Dan smiled down loving that I was so excited to be an official part of it.

"Yeah, too bad I upstaged him and he had to wait for the like sobbing to stop before he could give it to you!" Dan laughed shaking his head remembering that part of our night as well. I laughed along with him remembering how he scolded Dan and said next time to wait his turn. Which, another proposal wasn't in the works he said. I laughed over that thought too. Dan kissed my temple again before turning to only have an arm around me. "Okay so are we done in here? Like all that needs setting up is our what? TV, Xbox one, and audio system, right?" Dan ticked them off on his fingers as I nodded.

"I mean if you're done with the kitchen stuff, yeah!" I smiled feeling accomplished even if we had our office to do for another day. Dan nodded pulling me closer for a hug before kneeling down to slide the entertainment boxes over so he could set that up. I picked up the tape wads and threw boxes into boxes while stacking them to be put in the garage. We worked quietly for a moment before Dan was loud with the drill as he put together the wall-mount for the TV. I ended up putting brackets together alongside him so it would go faster.

"Alright babe, hand me the screws and help hold this side the best ya can please?" Dan dropped screws in my hands and I rested the brackets on my arm so they'd rest steadier. Dan used the drill with the screwdriver bit and swiftly got the mount up in not time. He stepped back with his hands on his hips and a proud nod before high-fiving me. "Okay now I can take it from here, wanna get the rest of the cords and shit unpacked? I already called the cable company like two days ago and we should have a modem over in the corner to set up.

"Can do, baby!" I pleasantly obliged looking to the box that had the name of the provider on it. I quickly got to work while Dan set up the TV for us. The whole time I was smiling loving how this all was coming together so smoothly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> slippery when wet ;)

After some adjustments and tweaks here and there, we finally stood back looking proudly at what we got set up. Dan threw an arm around me and kissed my hair over our achievement of the day.

"We rock Dan!" I nodded before looking up at him. We both were worn out but that didn't mean the smiles would fade. Dan smirked before squeezing me tighter agreeing with that.

"Got the two main rooms set, now all we need is our office and we're good for a bit!" Dan nodded towards the hall and I exhaled indicating I was not ready for that mess.

"Another day." I tiredly hit his chest before stepping towards the hall. Dan breathed out a snicker following me to our room. I stepped in and out of habit went for the dresser filled with pajamas. Dan stepped in front of it folding his arms.

"And you're doing what?" Dan raised his eyebrows smiling down at me as I sighed. I had forgotten Dan's request for the evening until I thought of something else we both hadn't remembered.

"Babe? We haven't eaten, I just thought of this." I mentioned watching him drop his head disappointed. He pouted a little before stepping aside.

"Sorta forgot about that with how much work we did today huh." Dan shrugged as I rummaged through grabbing underwear and a bra. I could find clothes after we showered. I looked back up to Dan and waited for him to look back to me. "Hm?"

"It's still a little early, did you wanna maybe see if anyone wants to join us?" I smiled a little watching Dan like that idea. We could have used some time with friends after locking ourselves away for a few days.

"I can call and see who's around? Did you have a place in mind hun?" Dan slid his phone out of his pocket and scrolled. I leaned back on the bed and hummed thinking.

"Could go honestly for some regular diner food?" I shrugged really not wanting to get too dolled up. Dan nodded already putting his ear up to his phone. I heard it ring twice before someone answered.

"Hey Ross! You and Holly busy?" Dan smiled listening to Ross's reply. I tapped him on his arm and nodded to the bathroom. I could be showering while he did this. Dan shook his head and held up a finger for me to wait. Ross I heard say something and Dan smiled before responding. "Yeah uh [Y/N] and I were totally wondering if you maybe wanna grab the rest of the clan and grab dinner? I mean she was thinking a diner, but we're not even ready yet so-" Danny stopped to listen again and smiled wider hearing from what I guessed was Ross's idea. "No! Actually I have not tried there! Honestly that sounds amazing! Did they like just open or somethin'?" Dan was grinning ear to ear as he listened further. I liked watching him always sound amused. "Sweet shit, um, yeah I'll totally text you and we'll meet you guys up there! Okay? See ya!" Dan ended the call and beamed to me. I made a face that was slightly scared but slightly amused.

"Where are we going that has you all giddy?" I asked cautiously with a laugh. Dan wiggled in his excitement before holding my shoulders.

"There is a new like sushi place downtown that popped up and Ross said it's pretty amazing. I been trying to find a new sushi fix lately for us and he may have found it! It's got like really great service and shit, I hope that isn't like a deal breaker?" Dan halted his celebrating to make sure it was okay. I cracked up and nodded not minding the changes.

"Baby it's fine! I love sushi and I know you could live off of it! I just have to get a little dolled up is all." I smiled at him loving that he was still excited. Dan gently took the set out of my hands and tossed them on the bed. His hands returned to hold my face as he tilted his head with a warm smile.

"I love you, and I love that you're totally okay with a change of plans. I will say you look gorgeous right now as is, though it would be socially acceptable not to show up looking like we actually worked all day." Danny teased before pressing his lips to my sweaty forehead.

"Did you wanna join me for our first showers or would you want to help Ross in gathering the bunch?" I offered either or figuring he could choose. Danny rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Oh to pass up a shower with my love to round up a bunch of hooligans! Sounds so good! How could I ever think of something better than that?!" Danny teased with a small bit of giggles as I rolled my eyes at him.

"So you're gonna call Arin then?" I smirked and then was squeaking as I was thrown over Dan's shoulder. I gripped up the back of his shirt as he carried me to the bathroom. Dan was laughing loudly as he paraded me down the hall.

"You're such a butt, babe! Pfft, yeah I'll call Arin, sure, AFTER I'm done with you in the shower!" Danny giggled with a hand across my ass causing me to yelp with more giggles. When he got to the bathroom he threw open the door and still hadn't set me down. Dan stepped in and flipped on the light.

"Babe! Okay! You made your- OW!- Baby!" I tried to tell Dan to put me down and was met with another swat from Dan's hand across my ass. Danny knelt down and I heard water start.

"Shut your mouth! I'm running this shower here!" Danny tried to sound stern but was laughing at the pun he made. I squirmed a little more trying to get away and felt Dan lean forward to place me on our beige-marbled-counter. I blinked trying to adjust to being right side up again and focused on the pale blue walls that Dan had also painted to go with the bright pastel color theme. I smiled loving the continued beach theme as well and found the irony in it. Danny spun around after the shower head came to life and I could already feel the steam heating the room.

"Damn, that's a badass shower!" I leaned passed Dan looking at the water spray coming out of the head. The one at the apartment had done well but was narrower. Dan turned his head slightly with a nod before looking back to me.

"Wanna know what's gonna be even more badass?" Dan smiled before sliding my flannel off of my shoulders. I kept my narrowed eyes on him not bothering to glance at what he was doing. I let him slip my shirt over my head as well and grinned taking the ends of Dan's Red Hot Chili Peppers shirt and tugging him closer.

"What?" I looked up to him with a mischievous grin. Dan rested his hand on either side of me with the same grin. He nudged my cheek with his nose so I'd tilt my head to the side. I felt warm lips press to my neck down to my shoulder as I combed my fingers into his hair with a long sigh. Danny kissed my collar as well as he glided the straps of my bra down. I combed my fingers deeper into his curls letting myself lean backwards as Danny traveled further kissing down to my chest. I felt his hands grope up each cup and with a curl of his thumbs roll down the front of them revealing my peaks. Danny 'oooed' before kissing each one softly and then taking my right nipple between his lips and suckling using his tongue as well to flick the sensitive bud.

I gasped out feeling a spark of electricity flow through me. My legs automatically wrapped around Dan's waist the harder Dan sucked and flicked. I breathed out my own 'ooo's' feeling Dan's lips travel between them and leave a love mark. When Danny got to the left one my fingers gripped a little tighter into his hair and I heard a moan escape from him as he pulled back to look up at me. I lessened my grip and let him back up as he lazily placed kisses back up to my lips while is fingers worked their magic in fully unhooking my bra. Dan let that casually drop from his left fingertips onto the floor before he pulled off his own shirt. I released his hair fully to gently run my nails up and down his bare chest before leaning in to kiss it in different places.

"Mmm, my baby-girl, her loves me so much." Danny cooed out the more I kissed all over his torso. I felt his hands brush my hair back before sliding down my body and under both sets of clothing to hold my ass in his palms. I reached up feeling what he was doing and gripped his shoulders. Danny stood a little straighter having me raise up enough so he could slide my pants and underwear off in one go again. I felt the cold marble against my bare cheeks when he set me down it was a fully body outbreak of goose-bumps. Danny pressed his lips to me almost feeling like his kiss counter-acted it and once again I was warm all over.

I slid my hands from Dan's shoulders down his chest again before reaching his belt. I tilted my head to this side just so I could get started to see and then looked back up into his wide eyes. He no longer had searched mine when they met, but now a days had a knowing, loving, expression in his own. I slid the end of his belt out of the clasp and undid his button. His zipper I did with one hand and cupped him through his jeans hearing him hiss then lean into my palm before I removed it to slide his pants down until they dropped to his feet. Danny's erection was perfect height with how high I was seated. I stroked him slowly at first before nipping at his collar bone. Danny's moans and throaty hums grew closer as he lowered his lips to mine. I felt him twitch in my own palm as he breathed out to me whispering 'fuck.'

"Baby, I love when you say that." I whispered into another kiss. Danny kissed back a little harder flicking his tongue around mine. I stroked up a little slower letting him get a feel causing him to pull back with another hiss escaping his lips.

"Fuck, babe." Danny breathed out again and I watched his eyes flutter shut. His mouth was hanging open as he quietly panted on my lips. I brushed my tongue on his lower lip lazily for a moment until his own slid out of his mouth to play with mine. It was another dance between them before he leaned closer again hiding them away back in our mouths. I pulled back for air after another moment to carefully let him go as he moved to step out of his jeans and pull, which more was like ripping, his socks off.

"Danny-" I whined before feeling Dan carefully mold his lips back to mine as he lifted me from the counter to his arms. I wrapped my legs around his bare waist and held onto his curls as he slid the shower door back. Danny pulled back to see what he was doing and I whimpered turned on, but also really unsure about him carrying me into the shower. Danny looked to me as he carefully stepped in one leg at a time.

"I'm right here baby, I gotchya." Danny pressed a kiss behind my ear before cradling my head as he slid the door back enclosing us in the really steamy shower. I felt our weight shift as Dan pressed me to the wall but under the shower's spray. It was going to be like making love under a rain storm with how the water was. Danny pressed his head at my center as I brought his lips back to move against mine. I barely felt him slide in but surely was aware as he pushed up letting me stretch to him. I moaned against his mouth feeling the seven and three quarter inches fit inside me snugly.

"God I love you!" I moaned out louder to Danny as he nipped my jawline while rolling his hips.

"Fuck, baby-girl, I" Danny rolled up a little more swiftly with his own sound cutting his reply in half, "love you too, so much, sh-shit." Danny rest his head on my shoulder as his rolls turned into thrusts. I cursed and said his name over and over the more his hilt tapped under me. I curled a hand into Dan's locks again and pulled his hair back so he'd face me. A higher-pitched moan that sounded desperate fell from his lips as his eyes met mine. I bit his lip and kissed him hard pulling his hair more. Danny's hips slammed me into the wall over and over as water poured on either of us. I felt myself inching closer from already being revved up that I knew I was gonna finish soon. Danny whimpered and I increased one last time my grip feeling him shudder and another moan was heard again. "You like that huh, baby? You like when I fuck you in our shower huh?" Danny intensely whispered as he gave a couple more thrusts before sliding out then thrusting back in.

"L-Leigh, I'm gonna cum, fuck I'm gonna cum, cum with me Leigh-baby." I moaned out loud and heard Danny curse sounding more in pain than pleasure. His hips jerked wildly and I held onto him as he dragged us both into climax. I let my head fall back as he rode out our orgasms still having some energy left to do so. "Fuck Danny, god that was good." I breathed out as he set me down fully under the water. I heard a small, sleepy, chuckle and then a bottle was in my face. I looked up as I wetted my hair more and smiled bashfully to my fiancé.

"Wasn't it? Shit I think that was hotter than back at our old place!" Danny stepped forward and took the matter of shampooing me into his own hands. I rested my head on his mid-section as he scratched my scalp making sure he was thorough. "Plus I don't know if it's that weird high still, but fuckin' that ring must be magical, because we have had THE BEST sex since I have proposed to you!" Danny mused on with another laugh as I stepped to rinse. I closed my eyes ruffling the wet mess under the water when familiar hands soaped me up while also feeling familiar soft lips press against my forehead.

"You're going to render me helpless if you ever have to leave for a business trip. Washing me, and helping me put up kitchen wares, making dinner! Geeze Dan!" I teased but felt kisses on my cheeks with a small chuckle again.

"I promise I'll eventually have one of those. Dunno when but you'll know, and then you can have me give you instructions while watching you from Skype!" Dan's tease back made me giggle. All I could picture was the tablet in the bathroom with me and him trying to tell me what to do as it fogged over.

"Uh huh. Sounds like a sick porno site, baby." I rolled my eyes before switching with him. I rang out my hair and leaned against the wall letting him scrub his head quickly. I looked over for his body wash and followed his example. Danny always smiled wide when I'd scrub him. It usually meant back scratches when he turned around which seemed to have been his favorite part.

"Fuck could you imagine how weird that would be honestly!" Dan said after a minute. I laughed to myself not realizing this was a weird subject to further discuss. I sighed and made a noise that agreed with him as I began to run my nails over his back. "I mean-" Danny felt the sensations and went quiet for a sec, "Fuck that is like amazing!" he changed the subject as I scratched in 'I love you' on his back in suds before he giggled figuring it out as he turned around. He rinsed off smiling down at me before I held onto his arms to meet him halfway for a kiss. Danny complied with stealing one again before shutting off the water.

I slid open the door and looked to see a cabinet that we stuff full of fluffy towels when we first started moving in. I was thankful it was close so I could snatch one and drape it over me as I took off to our bedroom to change. Dan always was giggling over my hatred of wet and cold as he stepped out to wrap a towel around him before brushing his teeth while I hogged the closet. We learned that we could get dressed at the same time but wound up being late from messing with the other. Arin said he wondered how we ever got anything done being like that all the time.

I picked out a flowy blue shirt and an army green over shirt with a lacy camisole. I shuffled in with just my jeans and bra on holding them up waiting for Dan to look over.

"Danny please look!" I asked after a moment of him not paying attention. He spit his toothpaste into the sink and looked over making a face trying to choose.

"Uh fuck, um what are you wanting to be comfy or what? Cause comfy would be the blue. I mean your boobs look better in the green and black, but I see those anyway." Danny teasingly waved off his other reasoning and I sighed blushing a little.

"Please fiancé? I can't choose!" I pouted to him. I used the term and Danny rinsed again before sliding his toothbrush back into the cup. He smiled warmly as he padded to me. His lips softly kissed my hair and I felt his hand slide and tug on the blue shirt's hanger.

"This one." Danny nodded with me and I kissed his arm quickly before turning to throw it on back in the room. I plopped down on the bed to put my socks on as Dan came in with his hair brushed back heading for the closet.

"Can I?" I slid off the bed looked from him to his shirts. Dan blinked at me and back to his shirts as well slightly confused.

"Y-You wanna dress me?" Dan made a face that looked then partially scared. I shrugged but quickly felt like we weren't there yet.

"I-I mean I just wanted to pick out a shirt, not like the whole thing but if you want me to not just say so, sorry." I back peddled quickly watching Dan slowly smirk knowing I would. He shook his hair out of excess water before looking over at the closet again.

"I bet I know what shirt you'd pick." Dan said making a move for his hangers. I furrowed my eyebrows and waited. Dan scooted shirts back and laughed to himself with the words 'this is too easy', before turning around holding one up.

"That's, cheating!" I said looking to his plain black shirt. He would of course wear it with his hoodie and leather jacket. Dan grinned shaking his head before hanging the shirt on the edge of the door. He grabbed the grey hoodie he wore with it and then his leather jacket of course was on the back of the door anyway.

"Told you! Was too easy to guess hun!" Dan stepped in front of me as I stepped back. I barely got a half step before coming back forward as he pulled me back to him.

"Baby! Get ready!" I whined. Danny held me by my waist and smiled down to me warmly.

"You wanna pick something else or was that what you wanted me in?" Dan swayed us as he spoke. I shook my head feeling defeated.

"You picked it. It's fine." I pretended to sound so disappointed until I couldn't help but smile. Dan tilted my sight back to him so he could steal a kiss from me that broke us into giggles again.

"Don't be so distraught my beautiful fiancé. I happen to know what my baby likes on her man, and I'll even go as far to say that there are like five more choices after this one!" Dan called me out knowing he was right and I looked away trying not to blush, but couldn't ever help that. Danny pulled me closer for a tight hug as he kissed my hair before resting his cheek on it. "Love you my Nuggle-Butt." Dan cooed to me as I found myself getting comfortable laying my head on him and relaxing while he held me.

"Love you too." I replied softly. I sighed not wanting to, but even Dan knew we had to let him get changed. I stepped back out of his arms and sat back on the bed as he did so.

"Hey um, hun, can you check my phone, make sure we're not gross-late?" Dan asked as he threw on another pair of ripped jeans. I leaned over behind me and unlocked his phone to see we shockingly had a half hour.

"Get dressed faster." I said casually as I stood to put my boots on. I let the pant-leg go over the tops and flair down. Danny grunted as he sat down to throw his on and gave me a look from his phone to me.

"Why am I getting ready, are we that in a hurry?" Dan sounded a little concerned and I smiled nodding to his phone.

"Check the time as we're heading out, you're gonna be amazed!" I said sounding like it was a huge deal. Which in our case, it was. Dan's sound of surprise and then a laugh from him being amused was heard behind me as I grabbed my keys and purse. Dan took them from me and I made a face.

"I'm driving, your truck, hush you gorgeous son of a bitch!" Dan smiled wide as he locked the door. I tugged him down quickly by his leather's zipper flaps and locked my lips to his for a second. When I pulled away Dan and I were out of breath but laughing to ourselves as we rounded to get in my truck and finally go to dinner.


	5. Chapter 5

Dan never stopped doing the usual 'boyfriend' things in the car. It had me still blushing every red light. Whether it was a kiss, a smile, or even a kiss to my hand he held tightly as he drove. I remember Arin at one point saying just because things would progress that Dan wouldn't change. I was very glad that this was true. Dan even had mentioned before the same thing. It was OUR relationship and he refused to go by anyone's standards, except ours. That as well was a reassuring concept.

"Christ this place is huge! Look hun!" Danny's enthusiasm pulled me from my thoughts. I blinked up to the rather high building wondering if it ALL had been a restaurant. It was all glass windows that had been tinted red once we got closer. There were fountains on either side that had been carved to look oriental. I almost broke my neck noticing there was a gorgeous patio as well towards the side. Dan actually slowed down to take a picture and let me keep looking at the place as he found a place to park.

"Danny? I feel like there is a dress code." I was looking over us both whom seemed to be dressed more casual than business anything. Danny had parked and looked to both of us. I glanced back to the building and then to him. Danny ruffled his hair and sighed.

"I hope not, our like dressier stuff is not even hung up I don't think!" Dan made a face and then slid out his phone. "I'll just call- HOLY FUCKING SHIT!" Danny jumped back and instinctively grabbed me to him. He let out a long aggravated sigh and I saw what the cause was when I looked to my window. Ross's stupid face was plastered to it in a creepy smile with his nose shoved upwards. "GET OFF THE WINDOW YOU ASS!" Danny yelled before letting me go so I could get out. Ross opened my door for me with a shit-eating-grin.

"Was making sure you guys were actually here, and not like trying to get a quickie in before anyone caught ya!" Ross laughed pointing accusingly to Dan and I.

"Dude, it's super early to do shit in a car." Danny pointed at my windows as we walked towards the doors, "her shit isn't tinted anyway. So NO we were actually discussing attire. This place looks REALLY high-strung man!" Danny made a face then I looked over Ross and noticed he was dressed similar to what we were. He had on his SteamTrain shirt and a decent pair of jeans on. Ross was taking in Dan's thought and nodding.

"I mean it's sushi, and sure people are gonna be dressed up, but that never stopped us before." Ross shrugged. Dan sighed then giving it to him with a nod before taking my hand. He squeezed it once and smiled down at me with a wink. I blushed and held onto his arm with a smile as we got closer. It wasn't long before a familiar voice was behind us.

"Ya'll some fishy lookin' motherfuckers!" Arin had shouted. I immediately spun around to smile before taking off to jump into a hug with him. He was wearing his Starbomb shirt and jeans as well. Arin held me tight and spun me excited as well to see me. We hadn't seen these guys for a few days and it was unusual. I was spun one more time with Arin before he set me down carefully. Suzy walked up by the second spin I believed as far as I could tell. I hugged her too before Arin took me away from her shaking her head. "MY Little One! Get your own!" Arin made a face. I was almost going to protest before I was tugged back into leather-covered arms and pressed to someone's chest.

"Sure, yeah don't mind if I do!" Dan laughed taunting Arin. I felt Dan kiss my hair as Arin pouted pointing like a child.

"But-but-I gots to name her! Gimme back Little Grump! Daniel!" Arin stomped his foot and I felt arms squeeze me tighter.

"Nope! She is all mine! I liked her so I fuckin' put a ring on her! NAH-NAH!" Dan fought back and I was laughing with Suzy over the childish game. Arin looked over and took Suzy into his arms and held her tight then. Dan gasped in dramatic shock as Arin smirked at him.

"Fine! My Scuzy! All mine! I put a ring on her cause I liked her too! So now what?!" Arin made a dramatic and quite the sassy pose as he waited on Dan's comeback. Dan stuck out a finger after noticing we should in soon and leaned close to his best friend before whispering threatening to him.

"This isn't over, Hanson!" Dan nodded before pretending to straighten his jacket like a tough guy. Ross I caught shake his head and roll his eyes as he stepped passed the doors with Holly on his arm. I noticed she had on a cute sundress with blue birds on the end of the skirt. Dan I saw holding with door trying to go back to being a gentleman. I slid my arm around his waist to pull him into almost a lobby part after he got the door as well for Suzy and Arin.

"Damn." Arin and I both said together looking around from the radius we had. There were tables and booths everywhere. Dark wooded, flooring, was planked and stained when we looked down. Curtains, and bamboo dividers were near different areas for customers. Each part a royal version of a color and I wondered if Arin would know anything about that. I looked up higher and saw passed the steel, polished, cylinder, which held an elevator, was more oriental themed lighting. I felt hands massaging my shoulders bringing me back once again as I looked up to see Dan gazing as well.

"It's gorgeous in here, huh?" Dan mused before looking down and me. I nodded to him then looked over seeing Suzy talk to a hostess. She was dressed in casual wears but still had the business part down. She was explaining each floor from what I heard.

"She said that we have 5 different floors to choose from. All of them are themed different!" Suzy gushed looking over at the elevator.

"Why don't we start at the top? If we like the place we can all come back and work our way down?" Arin shrugged with his suggestion. I hadn't noticed Barry and Kevin arrived as I was gawking until Barry spoke up.

"Honestly sounds like a good plan, thing, uh, does it show anywhere what to expect?" Barry looked around and it was soon everyone else sort of searching.

"Hey guys, this looks decent?" Dan had stepped a little ways away by a register and saw a diagram. He held up the small page and sure enough we seen all five levels. Arin leaned over passed Dan to get a better look.

"Honestly just by looks this place seems fuckin' sweet!" Arin smiled pointing to the top floor. "It's different eras from what I can tell man!" Arin took a shot at guessing and Dan nodded liking this.

"Right on! So! Top floor it is then?" Dan turned halfway to watch us all nod. Arin set the page down and walked to lead with Suzy on his arm. Holly and Ross walked with Dan and I as we kept our hands and arms linked like before. Barry and Kevin had managed to mingle with us as well from behind while we headed to the elevator.

"So uh Dan?" Ross turned with a sly smile and nodded to the elevator before stepping on with Arin and Suzy.

"What?" Dan raised his eyebrows glancing from the doors to his friend. Ross gave a look before he said it.

"You and your fiancé must be reliving old memories huh?" Ross hid behind Holly snickering evilly. Dan shook his head and looked away annoyed. We were almost there and I kept feeling Dan's tension the higher we had got.

"Aw come on Ross that was like ages ago! They've totally out done themselves passed elevators!" Arin nudged Dan whom was trying then not to laugh, but still shook his head.

"You guys are such dicks! Leave them alone! I'm sure they've toned it down by a lot since then!" Suzy innocently tried to stick up for us. Barry snorted with the same timing as Arin indicating they remembered something. "Oh god, please tell me I'm right and now they're just screwing around!" Suzy couldn't stop the pun that caused eve Ross to fling himself into Holly's shoulder laughing hysterically. All three guys were laughing except Kevin and Dan, whom had good reasons.

"Oh god! Suzy, please stop, babe!" Arin howled as he cracked up harder. Ross was crying and I heard Dan sound more aggravated hearing no one calming down anytime soon.

"What?! Oh god, please tell me they did not!?" Suzy looked from me to the hyenas. Ross shook his head and held up a finger for her to hang on so he could talk.

"Ross, shut your fucking mouth, or I will have you for dinner!" Dan snapped. Ross waved him off and inhaled loudly. I noticed we had one more floor and I felt my color drain. Dan and I hadn't gotten too wild since the con, so it was bugging me with what they could know.

"Dude, okay, so like back at the con, right?" Arin spat out before giggling harder again. Ross snorted and for once Dan did not find it funny. I felt his fingertips pressing into my side and I shifted to almost hold him steady knowing they had seconds literally to get this out.

"OH MAN! So like I met up with Barry for a sec and was like hey man I gotta piss before we head to the panel. And so we like found the only bathrooms right?!" Ross went on until he was trying to hold more laughs. As soon as I heard the word bathroom I felt my breathing hitch. Dan was a silent raging storm and I was shocked he held his composure this well.

"Yeah so um, and sorry bud," Barry looked to Dan whom shook his head and didn't even say a word, "we get there and we hear this commotion like holy cow someone had to go!" Barry points to Ross whom was nodding.

"Yup! So I'm like haha, fuck it, like it's a quick piss, I'll leave them to work out the nachos or whatever they ate, all good!" Ross snickered and I avoided his glance looking away.

"No shame huh Ross?" Arin snickered and I heard Ross snort again.

"Please direct that to those two!" Ross said louder.

"Oh dear god why?" Suzy sounded scared. I heard the elevator stop, but Ross, I had no idea if he didn't care or simply didn't notice, but the doors opened and I was for the first time publicly humiliated.

"THEY WERE FUCKING IN THE MEN'S ROOM AT PEGFEST, THAT'S WHY!" Ross had blurted it out and was pointing as well. I felt Dan flinch and I wound up burying my face into Dan's shirt trying to then hide my embarrassment. Dan held me tightly for either his sake or mine, I didn't care at that point. The silence was even worse and I heard everyone shift to get off except us.

"Y-you comin'?" I heard Arin quietly ask Dan. Dan shifted and I heard the beep of the elevator. The doors closed and I felt it move. I didn't bother seeing what was going on and kept myself hidden and clinging to him. When the doors finally opened I felt Dan nudge me to move and when I didn't I was then lifted off my feet. I wrapped my arms around Dan after burying my face into his neck as my legs hugged his torso too. I heard him quietly tell someone I was fine as he walked with me in his arms to somewhere. A couple doors closed and I felt the warm wind on my bare arms. It was another second before my truck door was opened and Dan slid himself into my passenger seat.

"Come on baby, get it out, I know there's a storm brewing in there somewhere. It's okay we're out in the truck." Danny was shockingly calm trying to sooth me into letting out my tears from being horrified by Ross's terrible timing. His voice wasn't a coo, but instead had an exasperation behind it. His fingers gently combed through my hair as I fidgeted with the collar of his jacket. Danny sighed and I felt him lean his head next to mine. His right arm was holding me close to him still while his left eventually combed all my hair to one side to he could eventually turn to kiss my cheek and nuzzle my nose with his. "Hey, I love you." Dan said it before then pecking my nose getting me to look at him. I met his eyes that were sad like mine then and looked over at a random, stray, curl of his hair before back to him. Danny then stoked my cheek and sighed. I just had nothing to say that wouldn't come out as regretful at the moment. "Okay, I get it. If you don't have something nice to say, don't say it at all. I understand." Dan nodded slowly before shifting so he was laying on the bench-seat with me on his chest. I stared at the glove compartment hearing him sigh. "It's like," Danny stalled gathering his words, "it's like one of the worst things to ever happen! I fucking knew our streak was too good to be true! Thank god Ross decided to take that one! Oh yeah let the ENTIRE place know about our life! Yes! Thanks so fucking much, we WERE having a good fucking night but damn if we have one surrounded by assholes!" Danny almost went on and I spoke up.

"It's not all of them baby. Stop, you're just embarrassed and pissed off I know I want to hate them all too, but we can't that's family!" I sounded like a child, but I also knew that was why I had stayed quiet.

"You're right! I AM pissed off! I AM indeed fucking embarrassed! I just watched all of our friends, not even say one word to stop him! Arin even didn't even say shit, he in fact, fucking got Ross's dumbass goin'! Fuck them! I mean REALLY?! In a nice place, we're just gonna start rambling off something that does not EVER need to be joked about in PUBLIC! I got used to the jokes, babe, I swear to god eventually it was better to laugh at them, but NOT LIKE THIS! That was out of line, and so fucking horrifying to be a part of. I sincerely will not go back here. Not after being seen like that." Dan growled. I shuddered trying not to cry over the reaction he was having and the actual initial reaction I was stalling to finally have. Dan felt it and breathed out in a long sigh then.

"So what do you wanna do? We can go grab take out and go home. I'm really okay with anything at this point, I love you, and don't want our night to be completely ruined." I sniffled trying to reason with him. I needed to be the other side and not be mad with him or things would be done that he'd regret in the morning. Dan shifted and sat back up thinking with a sour look still on his face. I slid over to the driver's side and held out my hand. Danny glared at it almost and then shoved the keys into it. If we weren't getting anything a nice drive would help too.

"I don't care what we do, to answer your question. You wanna get diner food like before? Fine." Dan's attitude was apparent in everything. His arms were crossed, he was slid down in the seat, his breathing was still fast-paced, and his eyes were glaring out the windshield. I tried thinking in my head of sushi places that I could run in and grab from carry-out but was still somewhat new to the area that nothing was coming up that didn't have to be searched. I backed out and got to the apron of the drive when Dan's phone went off.

"Gimme it." I said without looking over. I held out my hand and an aggressive huff came from my right as he slapped his iPhone into my palm. I pulled into traffic before seeing it was Arin who was calling. I hit talk and felt my own aggravation come into play. "What?" I snapped a little sharper than I expected. I heard nothing in the background and assumed Arin had came to find us outside.

"Where'd you guys go?" Arin asked sounding a little upset. I glanced over to Dan whom was still remaining in place as he had been since we left.

"A drive. I wasn't feeling good." I sarcastically said it as a reason and heard Arin scoff.

"Oh please, nice try, don't sass me either, where's Danny?" Arin's patience was already thin and I started not caring.

"Oh he's with me. Pissed off and hurt, but yeah he left with me." I shrugged out of habit. Arin sighed and I glanced again seeing Dan glaring to me after hearing him being asked about.

"C-can I talk to him? I mean, if he wants?" Arin sounded a little less aggravated then and more hurt. I looked to Dan whom gestured he would. He must have heard Arin's responses and figured at least talk to his best friend. I handed over the phone and Dan sat up straighter, but leaned on his fist that rested on the window.

"Yeah?" Dan sarcastically greeted. I couldn't hear Arin clearly and decided to just focus back more on driving. "No, I won't! Because everyone seems to find it fun to publicly humiliate their friends for some sick reason and I'm not gonna sit there and take that! What made you think it was okay! Because you can't even be innocent in this! You're the one who got the shithead started!" Danny was close to yelling and I flinched more with each rise in his tone. "What the hell did you think was gonna happen?! HE HAS THE WORST TIMING, ARIN! ROSS HAS NEVER BEEN ABLE TO JUST STOP WHEN IT INVOLVES PISSING ME OR SOMEONE ELSE OFF! HONESTLY ARE YOU LIKE UNAWARE WHO YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT HERE?! BECAUSE I HAPPEN TO REMEMBER YOU BEING JUST AS ENRAGED, IF NOT, MORE, OVER HIM SAYING SHIT LIKE THIS ABOUT YOU AND SUZY!" Dan was full raging and it was scaring me. I tried to remain silent and just keep focused on the road more than usual. Dan was quiet just listening to something before he burst out again into more yelling. "WELL THAT'S FUCKING GREAT MAN! YOU ALL HAVE A GOOD NIGHT, I WILL BE IN THE OFFICE AND WE WILL JUST PRETEND THIS NEVER HAPPENED! WHERE AS I, AND MY FIANCE, ARE GOING TO JUST GO HOME! SOUND GOOD WITH YOU? CAUSE IT'S WHAT I'M DOING! NO ONE OVER THERE HAS THREW ME AND HER UNDER THE GODDAMN BUS AND I'M SURE NO ONE WILL SINCE HELL, I DO BELIEVE SHE IS THE ONLY ONE WHOM HASN'T PULLED ANY BULLSHIT, SO GOOD NIGHT ARIN!" Danny hung up and I heard my glove box slam shut after opening.

"Danny?" I quietly asked unable to hide the tears streaming from my face. I glanced over to him staring out the window lost in thought. It was a few minutes before he looked back over that I could see.

"Wh-wait why are you crying?" Dan asked suddenly soft again with his voice. I sniffled before feeling him closer then. He gently brushed the newest set of tears from my cheeks before wrapping his arms around me. I felt soft kisses on my cheeks and temple as he tried to comfort me.

"Y-you were yelling, okay? I don't do well with yelling like that. Coming from you? It's scary Dan." I sniffled again feeling him bury his head into the crook of my neck with a deep breath.

"I'm sorry baby. I was just so mad, and heated, and I already plan on apologizing to Arin and Suzy tomorrow. I didn't mean to scare you." Dan remained in the same spot and I knew why it scared me. It brought back the feelings I had when he had yelled at me over his ex a while ago. I swallowed that down and breathed out the best I could. I eventually turned into a diner's parking lot and shut the truck off. I sat back and let Dan hold me close as I silently cried just finally unwinding from a bad situation.


	6. Chapter 6

When I finally was breathing easier, Dan and I got out to head inside. Not much was said until we were seated. I hadn't noticed which diner in particular it had been, but did feel a familiarity with it. I picked up the menu the hostess had given and was looking through different choices. It wasn't long until someone had walked up clearing their throat.

"You guys come here often?" the deeper, yet playful tone I recognized anywhere had me smiling up at him before I could say his name.

"The fuck man! Didn't know you were in town!" Dan jumped up almost doing a 180 with his attitude. He and Mark embraced with a pat on the back. I jumped up beaming to wrap my arms around him while he chuckled. Mark squeezed tightly taking the wind from me before letting go. He had been to Ohio on a personal trip to see his family. He had flown out the week after Pegfest saying he needed to see his brother while he was in town.

"We've missed ya Markimoo!" I sung out. Dan scooted over so I could sit with him while Mark took the side I had been sitting on.

"Oh I've missed you guys too, dear! How has the moving been?" Mark smiled to Dan and I.

"Honestly we only have our office left and we are set! I did the bedroom while she packed the apartment as a surprise!" Dan explained sounding so proud. I nudged him grinning as Mark nodded liking that.

"Should come back with us and see it! It's awesome!" I offered. Mark thought for a moment before answering me.

"I mean I could go home, sleep, unpack, and edit." Mark smirked, "BUT that sounds so responsible of me, and because I know you guys were so set on that place, I pretty much HAVE to come see it now!" Mark laughed with us.

"Sweet, um what say we eat here, pick up some beverages and show Mark the place hun?" Dan brushed through a couple pieces of my hair and smiled.

"Well he did say he wanted to, so why not!" I chuckled looking from my fiancé to our good friend. It was settled in time for the waitress to come get our orders. I smiled more as I had a moment to enjoy how well our night was turning around after all. When the waitress had walked off, I was soon reminded what I was close to letting go.

"So where's Arin and them?" Mark asked shrugging. I took a sip of the soda I had ordered and watched Dan look away before sighing into an answer.

"We um," Dan ruffled the back of his hair hesitating to bring Mark into it, "we were supposed to be at dinner with them and Ross kinda ruined that." Dan was vague enough for Mark to ask questions if he wanted.

"I see, well was he the only one knew you guys were coming, like a surprise?" Mark followed suit with being an understanding guy and asked. Dan looked to me for a little help.

"Uh, well no, everyone knew we were coming, in fact, it was us who tried to set it up. We were going to the new sushi place that just opened and see what it was about." I tried not to sound upset all over again.

"Right, yeah! I heard it was huge!" Mark nodded with a huge grin. Dan half smiled but was failing to not look bothered again. "Alright, sorry, please go on?" Mark gestured to me and I sighed wishing this wasn't our conversation for dinner.

"Well we all got into the place and like there are multiple floors. Like the entire thing is different themed parts of the restaurant!" I did have to admit I was still liking that they did that.

"Oh that's so cool! Maybe I'll check them out tomorrow!" Mark mused with an excited face. I nodded slowly smiling back at him then just continuing on.

"Yeah, so we took the elevator cause we all decided start at the top and try a new floor on the way down. Well we were on it, and Ross, Barry, and Arin started joking with us about, well you know." I waved my hand as Mark nodded understanding. "I mean it was okay, funny, ha-ha we get it. Well Arin then just totally like busts in with a story for Pegfest about Ross's memory. It was something to do with the bathroom." I sighed as Dan kissed the side of my head before taking over.

"So before I just up and give you the punch line here is why it happened that way. Her and I," Dan pointed between us, "um sort of had to help me out at the con," Dan huffed embarrassed all over again, but finished his why, "I can't like even think of boobs in that damn outfit anymore the way it was redesigned or like, I'm screwed. So instead like we wound up kissing, things got heavy-" Dan wasn't the one whom finished it.

"Oh my god! You didn't?! Please tell me this is a huge joke?! Dude, did you really? How did you manage point A to point B with NO ONE seeing you!?" Mark was sharp with that causing Dan to actually laugh that it was a thought we hadn't considered at the time.

"Dunno man! I just, really, really needed help, and so we yeah, she helped me, in the, men's room, stall." Dan blushed while I laid my face in my hands nervously laughing.

"Ross um, had to piss and heard. He was telling that part and before he got to the main point, Arin mentioned about him having no shame and he pointed to us and said to tell Dan and I this. Well Suzy had no idea, so she asked why, and as soon as the doors opened to the fifth floor." I looked at Dan frowning.

"In front of most of the Asian community and God, Ross yelled what happened and it was so bad dude. EVERYONE was quiet just staring at us." Dan looked down as he held my hand under the table squeezing it.

"Holy fuck, and no one stopped him?" Mark was appalled like we had been.

"No one said shit. She hid herself into me, and I just was so embarrassed for both of us, I walked out carrying her. We left them there. On our way here, I did get into it with Arin explaining it and yeah it got heated, but I plan to at least make this better with him. Ross? I have no idea what I wanna do there." Dan shrugged looking at Mark. Mark had shaken his head a few times during the whole thing and I could tell he was disappointed.

"See I would understand what to do about Arin, definitely, Ross? Yeah I have no spit of advice there dude." Mark looked to both of us almost looking like he was hurt he couldn't help. I shrugged but smiled to him before the food was set in front of us.

"Honestly don't worry so much about how it's gonna be handled, Mark. I wanna say that it needs to be let alone with a person in a corner until things are cool enough to discuss." I looked up at Dan while he chewed on a fry. He swallowed with a nod agreeing with this idea too.

"Wellp, I hope shit does work out, would be a shame to start having issues when there is a Grump wedding to plan!" Mark smiled wide at me. I laughed before taking a bite of the burger I had ordered.

"Which reminds me, babe," Dan pointed to me, "You and I gotta sit down like tomorrow night and try to figure out at LEAST a guest list." Dan made a face and I felt my head trying to go into over drive. With a guest list, comes the wedding party, now who was going to escort whom, then shit there was a cake, and- "BABY!"

I snapped my head to Dan whom was wide-eyed and looking to me he had been trying to get my attention for ages. I inhaled trying not to make it seem like I indeed then zone out, freak out, and forget to breathe. I cleared my throat and looked to Mark who was staring at me.

"You alright, [Y/N]?" Mark asked slowly as he tilted his head. I looked back down at my burger that I hadn't realized I was gripping it like I'd never see it again. I looked back up at Dan feeling then him pull me into his side.

"She's fine, just gets a little over-freaked about totally planning this, but no worries I keep telling her." Dan tilted my lips to his so he could kiss me tenderly before pressing them to my forehead. "I got you babe, we're BOTH going to do this, remember?" Dan rubbed my back and I breathed out as I nodded.

"Aww yeah, [YN], you got a good man by your side there!" Mark nodded to Dan before I smiled understanding that he indeed was there to help, again.

"No I know, but everyone knows at this point, I am never NOT thinking about that stuff. It's such a ton of stuff too! Important stuff, like I mean-" I almost went back to naming things, but out loud. Dan stopped me by covering my mouth with one hand and stroking my hair with the other.

"Shhh! Fucking, before you have a seizure calm down, my love." Dan got a little stern with me and I huffed before gently pushing his hand away.

"Wow, a little harsh don't you think Danny?" Mark raised an eyebrow and I pointed to him.

"Believe it or not? It works better than coddling me. Almost like being scared to cure hiccups." I explained. Mark nodded slowly then glanced to Dan whom shrugged but wasn't trying to tell him otherwise.

"Wow, so your spazzing is compared to a hiccup?" Mark chuckled as I nodded quicker then laughing myself.

"Yeah, I mean I can't just be babied every time it happens!" I shrugged but kept a smile on my face. Mark agreed to that seeing my point and went back to his meal. Dan and I used that lull in the conversation to eat too before going to show off the new place.

"Alright, are you sure you don't wanna stop and at least throw your shit inside?" Dan asked as we walked outside after paying. I was leaning into him with his arm around my shoulder as he and Mark talked a little more.

"It can wait! And I'm saying this because once I get in, I am so not coming out until like next year! So no I'll just follow you guys to the new place." Mark waved off the suggestion as we came to the parking lot. I looked over in the spot next to us smiling. Mark had parked right beside us and that meant he knew we were here before he stepped up to the table.

"Interesting how well my truck does not blend in here." I joked nodding to the situation. Dan and Mark laughed with a couple words of agreement.

"Well dear, as you can see? Yours is like the only later model, not foreign, anti- 'eco-friendly', vehicle in half the state! I'm shocked you have kept it still!" Mark shrugged to me and I frowned.

"I like my truck thank you! Makes me feel less Hollywood!" I waved Mark off with his statements. Dan and I had talked about giving her up, and I almost gave in until the term 'car payment' came into the budget leaving me to back out last second. We already had the house, Dan's car, cellphones, xbox live, utilities, tax-

"[Y/N]!" Dan blinked down at me as I scowled to my shoes. It was like being a kid all over again. Dan sighed when I didn't look back up and lifted for me to meet his gaze again. I followed his the direction his fingertip had titled my head again before meeting his worried eyes. "Honey, that wasn't even a wedding joke or anything, where are you going in that gorgeous head of yours?" Dan blinked as I glanced to Mark feeling embarrassed. Mark had a worried expression as well but didn't say anything. I glanced back to Dan whom was waiting on an answer. I really hated the idea of being stressed because even I was starting to wonder what Dan was asking.

"I, I'm sorry, my head just took off with remembering when we talked about the truck and getting me a new one. How I said we had enough to look out for financially so I didn't wanna add to the list. Really I'm here, I promise though." I swallowed back tears knowing it wasn't complete bullshit, but it wasn't the entire of it either. Ever since Dan had proposed, I had been on overdrive trying to come up with details for such a big event.

"No, no, stop being sorry!" Danny took me in his arms and held me tight. He kissed my head before rubbing my back. I had a feeling when Mark left it was going to be a nice long talk between us. "Never be sorry, I'm thankful you're telling me what's going on, pumpkin, but you're drifting more than usual!" Dan's worry was unable to be toned down as he slowly raised his voice. Mark stepped up and laid a hand on my shoulder.

"How about you ride with me? Dan can grab the drinks and meet us there! Honestly my car is pretty packed, and some help would be nice?" Mark I saw glance to Dan whom was nodding that it was a good idea.

"Doesn't sound like a bad idea! I'm sure Dan's pretty sick of me by this point?" I teased sticking my tongue out. Dan nodded joking back that he was. Mark shook his head at us with a smirk.

"Alright so, I'll text you the address now and let you have that incase she has trouble." Dan slipped out his phone as Mark's went off. Dan glanced to see I had beat him to it as I shoved my phone back in my pocket. I couldn't help the cocky grin I slapped on my face as Dan nodded slowly with a smirk telling me 'so that's how it's gonna be?'.

"Wow you're quick!" Mark checked his message before slipping his phone back in his pocket. Dan rolled his eyes before snickering that it wasn't a big deal.

"I had it honestly saved in case someone needed it. So yeah, no need to give me too much credit!" I tried to act oh so humble seconds after being all nonchalant with Dan when Mark was distracted.

"Yes, please man, don't let her get a big head with that shit! I got one Egoraptor, totally don't need two!" Dan teased biting the end of his tongue. I eyed him for a second before Mark pulled out his keys with a nod.

"Alright kiddies, time to split for a minute. Kiss your man good-bye before I take off with ya to Vegas!" Mark nudged me as a joke. Dan and I laughed with him over it as I stepped back into Dan's arms. "I'm gonna get the car started, let the AC cool shit down for us!" Mark politely gave Dan and I space to say good-bye. I always liked even from the get go how he respected others.

"Hey," Dan got my attention softly. His hands rubbed my back soothingly while I leaned my head on his chest. My arms hugged tight around his waist and I heard both of us sigh a little letting ourselves relax into each other. I listened to Dan's heart closing my eyes letting him rock us back and forth for a moment. "You gonna be okay?" Dan asked still keeping his voice calm. I couldn't help, but snuggle him even if I was already close.

"I should live, s'not gonna be long." I mumbled feeling how attached I had become to Dan since we had spent three days together straight. Usually we had been busy with work or something to keep us from sort of clinging to the other. Danny breathed out from what I felt before cradling my head as he pressed his on top of it. "You're scaring me baby. Your stress with this has me worried. I'm sorry to like leave you with that being the last thought until later on, but I can't hide it. I'm not saying I'm gonna leave you, or-or like send you to the fuckin' nut house. No, I'm just," Dan's hands gently tilted my eyes to his worried ones before stroking my cheeks with his thumbs, "I'm seeing myself with how lost and overwhelmed you're becoming. I have worked myself sick to almost the point of a hospital trip and I'm trying my best here to not let that be a thing. I'm sorry, I love you, you're my beautiful girl, and it's breaking my heart babe. I don't know how else to help you stay relaxed." Dan sniffled and I wondered if maybe this was a bad idea tonight.

I glanced back to his chest while he swallowed back more tears. When I looked back up, he was trying so hard to keep it together. I felt my lip pout just a little stabling my own emptions so I didn't burst into tears the second Mark had me in the car. I inhaled uneasy before I looked down fidgeting with the fabric of his shirt.

"I l-love you too Danny, you're trying, and I see it, and I'm sorry I don't know how to get ahold of my head. You're helping though, I know it doesn't feel like much, but you are! I'm trying to keep my promises, and I know how bad you got. I don't want to be there, I don't want to wake up sick, I'm not, but I know it's not far off. Maybe tonight isn't a good idea. Maybe we should just hideaway in the bedroom you worked so-so hard on, and m-maybe we should just k-keep me from planning shit, and maybe I-I'm not as-as fit to be married like Suzy..." I burst into tears unable to hold it in right in the parking lot. Danny held me painfully close to him as my fists balled up clutching the fabric of Dan's shirt. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't see, it was the moment I also couldn't think of anything else. It was a heavy weight that kept pressing the harder I cried.

I gasped for air feeling helpless and finally breaking the dam. I was losing my ability to stand when I barely felt Dan lift me cradling me to him. I tangled my fingers in his hair and cried into his neck not even hearing Mark get out of his car. There were muffled voices followed by a third hand rubbing my back. Nothing was right with me, I had no idea how to reset, I had nothing to work from to help me. Danny carried me to the hood of my truck so he could have me at eyelevel when he set me down.

"Baby, baby, baby, shhh. Baby-girl, shhh, it's alright, it's alright baby. Breathe for me momma, I need to hear them lungs work for me." Danny rested his forehead on mine while he softly tried to calm me down. His hands had laced with mine and I could feel myself shaking while squeezing them. His thumbs stroked my knuckles quicker than usual while he spoke. I tried to hang onto his request to breathe in and out but felt like that was impossible. I tried to inhale at least but was stopped short feeling myself tense back up. Danny let go of my hands to hold my face as he blew a puff of air in my face to startle me. People usually did it to babies when they had a hard time taking a breath from crying so much. "Breath babe," Danny did it again, "I heard the inhale, gimme an exhale." Danny requested calmly still. I let the exhale go in small doses watching through tunneled vision him nod slowly. "Okay baby, another inhale, take it in." Danny coaxed me in the same tone. I inhaled sharply feeling guilty for letting this happen in public. My eyes went blurry again with tears while my lip quivered.

"I'm s-s-s-orry Dan, I can't-" I tried to apologize for having such high anxiety but was cut off feeling a kiss on my forehead while thumbs stroked my cheeks wiping my tears back.

"It's okay, it's not your fault. I'm not mad baby-girl, do I sound mad? No, I'm not mad at all, you just gotta work this through baby. I'm right here, it's okay, I'm right here, I just need you to listen to me and keep giving me breaths okay? I'm not leaving you, I never could leave you, I love you so much, okay and I'm gonna marry you and we're gonna have all the doofy babies you want, okay? I don't care if it's now, or later anymore, I will be right there like I am right now, I'm here, right here, I love you. You're my wifey and I'm your hubby, and that'll never change, I would never trade it for anything. Nothing is going to take me away or you away, nothing, or no one, baby, please gimme another inhale." Danny begged and threw in a few times to at least cause my mouth to twitch wanting to smile. I nodded trying to breathe again for him.

I breathed in again and felt my lungs fill easier. Danny nodded again still stroking my cheeks. I blinked feeling my vision not seem so fuzzy again. "Okay baby, with me," Danny inhaled and held it like I had. He gently had taken a hand and placed it on his chest. He exhaled slowly with me and it seemed to work. Danny inhaled watching carefully as I followed the gesture again. My breaths felt tight, but not so much to where I was unable to breathe. We did the motions of breathing for a moment before I was breathing on my own. Danny nodded faster smiling relieved and I heard an exhale from my right. Mark was coving his mouth then gesturing not to worry about him. "There's my baby, it's gonna be okay. I promise. I love you." Danny hugged me to his chest and sighed out in more relief. I looked up to him still quiet unsure if it was okay to speak or not without me having another moment.

"So how many times has she done that?" Mark was clearly concerned as he looked to Dan for answers. Dan looked over to Mark after kissing my forehead not letting me go yet.

"She did it once in hotel room, once when we got back before we moved, and now. So um three times now." Dan kept running his fingers through my hair as I listened.

"Dear God! [Y/N], is this just from having to plan a wedding?!" Mark looked for an answer from me. I looked up at Dan then back to Mark. I inhaled deeply thinking of how to word it.

"It's um, yeah? I never had to put together something as important or big before! I mean keeping Danny on a sleeping schedule that is decent is hard work, or so I thought. I'm really sorry to freak you guys out though. My head is just overload for a bit." I shrugged feeling better and finding it silly that I did breakdown so hard.

"It's fine dear, and I'm sure things will work out! Don't I always tell you that?" Mark smiled stepping closer to me. I reached for a hug feeling Dan carefully watch me. Mark took it a step further and slid me off of the hood. He hugged me tight as he set me on my feet again. When we pulled back I smiled to one of my best friends thanking him. Mark glanced to Dan with a thumbs up. "She's gonna be fine man. Just give her lots of, nuggies?" Mark tried to remember what we called our cuddling times, but seemed to never get it. Which was fine, I wouldn't blame him. In a way it was a strange, and sickening term.

"Nuggles, Mark. Th-they're nuggles." I blushed watching Dan smile bashfully looking to me with a smile. He laughed as well which had me smiling with him then.

"Well those then! Whatever it is, please," Mark waved it off, "no need to explain. It honestly sounds quiet personal!" Mark smiled as Dan and I shrugged knowing it was but wasn't.

"Oh you know it dude! We're all about nuggles, huh, 'Nuggle Butt'." Danny teased as he hugged me tight. I turned really red swallowing not believing he dropped that. Usually that was his 'between-us' name. Mark stifled giggles when I glared back at him. Danny was trying not to laugh. In hindsight as embarrassed as I was, it was clearing the tension. I sighed looking down and shaking my head. "Aww baby, come on! Don't be all bashful! I absolutely love calling you that." Dan pleased with another chuckle as I blinked at him.

"Oh dear lord, you really call her that?!" Mark was laughing not even caring that I was still bashful from it.

"Oh totally! Honestly nuggles are literally just cuddling. Naturally I'm like all for that shit, but her, there are some morning's you guys have claimed we couldn't get out of bed for different reasons. Really? It's me and her trying to pry the other away so we can function. Hence the name." Dan laughed looking back to me. The corners of his eyes were creasing and he bit his lips after a moment when I made a face that he could stop anytime.

"Oh, OH! I understand now! No wonder you guys would just wave it off. Wow, do they think you guys like have an addiction?" Mark asked chuckling still. Dan nodded while making his eyes go really wide.

"Yeah, like anytime we are late, it's 'Oh man they're totally bangin'!' when it could be traffic! Even better traffic, THEY KNEW OF!" Dan laughed shaking his head as Mark died.

"That's gold! I'm sorry, but wow!" Mark threw out his arms. I nodded with a sigh. Danny shrugged knowing I knew it was true.

"Okay, um," I had to change the subject, "now that I've totally flooded the place, and Mark learned something new, can we continue our plans here? I'd like to not stand in the parking lot longer than we've had to." I smiled to the two men who snickered but agreed.

"Right, right, you still wanna ride with me?" Mark offered. I nodded smiling.

"Of course!" I made a face that it was obvious I would.

"Okay so go help him get settled in, I'll grab wine, and meet you guys back at the house?" Danny offered himself. Mark smiled nodding.

"Sounds awesome, hey can you pick up a half pint of Fireball? Honestly a shot sounds awesome!" Mark smiled wider. Dan nodded before hugging Mark. He thanked him for being around and I knew it was for my sake. Dan pulled back and held his arms out to me.

"Come here, let's try this again, huh?" Dan joked making me giggle. I stepped to him hugging his waist but looked up this time. Danny smiled before pressing his lips to sweetly. "I love you so much baby. I'll see you at HOME." Danny smiled warmly and I stole another kiss.

"I love you hubby. Drive safe." I whispered to him. Danny nodded pecking my forehead before stepping back as he pulled the keys out of my pocket.

"See you guys in a bit!" Danny said again before hopping in the truck. I watched him handle it like I did. He and I were the same person sometimes. He got it started then immediately blared one of our favorite songs. It was "Photograph" by Def Leppard. He had stated it was our entire story when broken down. I smiled as he then whipped it out of it's spot and I watched him turn it into a play-toy. From the way it jerked slightly he threw it into manual. When he sped off I heard him riding it a little hard but I knew condemning would be hypocritical. I rode that thing for years like it was a mustang.

"Well, that's one way to lean towards a new car. Your fiancé just Paul Walker'ed out of this place in your truck!" Mark shook his head with a sigh. I on the other hand turned around beaming.

"I know. I love it!" I squealed. Mark rolled his eyes before opening my door.

"Come on weirdo, before you start thrusting like him too!" Mark let me slide in and slammed my door. When he got in, he shamelessly peeled out causing both of us to crack up half way down the road.


	7. Chapter 7

Mark and I arrived at his place after having a lovely talk about his trip. When we pulled up to a different apartment complex I turned to him confused. Mark smiled as if he knew it was going to happen. I rested on my hand after gesturing for him to come out with it.

"You're not this forgetful Mark, what happened?" I asked when Mark had gestured for me to ask first. Mark smiled with a snicker liking that I remembered the times he's told me about being distracted to a point even where he left without his glasses.

"Well uh, since the video isn't up yet explaining this mess I guess I have to be a 'normal' person and explain myself!" Mark shrugged after his sarcastic comment. I playfully pushed his shoulder shaking my head.

"Look at you! Pretending like you're too good to talk to one of your bestie's anymore!" I teased. Mark rolled his eyes before nudging me back with a chuckle.

"It's just an odd story is all. Okay well, odd AND long." Mark nodded to the side as he described it. "Like, it all happened so fast, but not so suddenly noticeable? It's weird!" Mark shook his head then looking down.

"WHAT IS?! YOU HAVEN'T SAID ANYTHING EXCEPT IT'S WEIRD AND LONG! I personally would like to not hear about my fiance's issues thanks, but I already know!" I joked back watching Mark crack up before he stuck his hands out towards me shaking his head.

"Please, woman! Share NO MORE! Ya got me though, I'll talk, I'll talk!" Mark sounded defeated like I had interrogated then tortured him. I nodded waiting on him to do so. "Okay, so, I get home and check my mail one night, and this person comes up, and does the usual, ya know? 'Hey you're Markiplier, blah blah, love the channel!' and I'm like oh cool thanks!" Mark watches for me to be following and I motion for him to continue on. "Alright well, I go in my house, not knowing what happened was the start of something, like, scary-bad!" Mark sighed. "I get up the next morning, to someone knocking on my door. I open it and it's the dude whom saw me and his friend. She apologzies, AT LEAST, before explaining that her friend said I lived here, and all that jazz. I thank them and talk for a sec then kindly shut my door. No big deal, right?" Mark blinked at me while I nodded more.

"Right, you're a kind person, and love meeting fans!" I complimented him as he smiled warmly.

"I am, you're right! Until, well, they start telling THEIR friends. Ya see?" Mark made an unhappy face as he continued. "I had people showing up here, [Y/N] at like nighttime. Oh my god, they had no shame! I would be on the phone and every-other-hour, it was insane! Just people almost filing to greet me!" Mark flailed as I took my turn to make a face.

"Talk about home invasion!" I joked, but was understanding his reasoning for being weirded out.

"I'm tellin' ya! Like when I first met you in person, I had only been there a few months, dear! Yet, here I am! All settled, AGAIN!" Mark huffed staring at the building. I frowned before squeezing his arm.

"It'll come together Markimoo. Everything does in time. Sorry though that people are sort of, shameless." I tried to name it right. Mark patted my hand nodding with a smile.

"I'll live! I mean now if I'm ran out of California, then I may have a bigger issue." Mark joked getting me to laugh. I nodded agreeing with him on that. It was a moment later before Mark nodded for us to get out so we could unload. I watched him open up his back seat and saw the mess I somehow missed when I was right there.

"Holy shit you travel heavy!" I blurted out. Mark handed me bags then took some himself. I almost was afraid to ask where his apartment was in fear of having to climb a ton of stairs.

"Yes, well, this is all for PegFest AND Cincinnati, dear." Mark eyed me making me shrug.

"Still! You could have done laundry and had a clean set of clothes for your mom's!" I tried to show him reason, but he shook his head unable to wave me off at the moment.

"Ah, oh well, more options to look fabulous I say!" Mark joked. I rolled my eyes shaking my head. I let him step passed me so I could follow him up the sidewalk.

"So uh, where ya located?" I asked noticing he passed up the closer complex. Mark nodded forward to another building in the back. I huffed hoping this was the only obstacle still.

"Also, no worries, I got a ground place." Mark turned back with a smirk. I smiled sweetly with a nod.

"Awesome!" I replied keeping up the excited tone. Mark shook his head before turning around to see where he was going.

"I heard you by the way." he teased. I felt my cheeks turning pink while feeling slightly guilty. We arrived at the outer doors.

"Sorry." I apologized feeling guilty. Mark rolled his eyes before finding his key.

"I'm a lazy some-bitch too, [Y/N], I know how it goes, okay?" he admitted. When he got the door open he let me waddle through with half the load before he did the same resituating his old on the other.

"FIFTEEN DEAR!" Mark said a little loud so I could hear. I nodded then looked up seeing it was literally in front of where I stopped. I smiled turning to him as he caught up. The lobby of the building had eggshell-white walls, a blue, flat carpet, silver stairway to the second floor, and large windows on either side dividing the apartments. Mark let me step aside before opening his next door in our way. Once done so, he again, let me go first.

"Holy shit! It's still huge!" I smiled looking around. Mark chuckled after shutting the door. I turned towards the living room more seeing the darker wooden flooring, white walls, bay window, and entertainment center with his shelves of games lined up nicely on the left side of the room. On the opposite end, his couch, recliner, and stray boxes marked for the space were set up.

"Come on, I'll give ya a tour before we go!" Mark offered kindly. I nodded following him down a hall. It too was the same dark wood with white walls. I passed up a spare room seeing boxes at a glance. I wondered if he was going to keep an office here, or permanently make videos at the Grumpspace. "Almost there!" Mark sounded dramatically tired for a joke as he stopped at a door at the end of the hall.

"Your room is at the back for once! In your old place it was like right off the livingroom!" I remembered. Mark nodded grinning over those old days.

"Yes indeed! Now I'm more shoved away!" Mark laughed pushing the door open. I stepped over the stuff he had set down to see. His bed was assembled and put against the back wall, his closet was on the wall opposite of it, and I noticed he had not set up the rest of what I remembered.

"You still have work to do mister!" I teased sounding like a mom. Dan's comment about that whole ordeal slowly echoed in my head for a moment until I focused on Mark's giggles with a nod.

"Yes, and I am not motivated at all! Can't cha tell?!" Mark shook his head gesturing to the place. He took the bags and suitcases from my arms and hands to set them down neatly.

"When are you to do so?" I asked placing my hands automatically on my hips. Mark blinked at me waving a finger.

"Oh no! I know you! No way deary, you are NOT going to use that tone on me! I am a single man and shall unpack as I please!" Mark teased me before I noticed I was using what Dan called my 'wifey-voice' on him. I made a face while I rolled my eyes. I stepped passed him tugging on his shirt.

"Come on Mr. Single, show the rest of the new place." I shook my head snickering at my own joke.

"I promise, it is no secret who is engaged between us and who is not!" Mark teased further. I eyed him then before folding my arms as we got to his living room again.

"How so?" I waited patiently watching him mock me.

"For one? You're observing far too much into how I pack my things. I know for a fact, cause he told me, not as a dig on you, that you double checked Dan's methods before you guys left!" Mark blinked to me waiting as I stopped looking offended.

"He said he needed help, so I did so! I made him a list and said follow it! Then he tries to just stuff it all in two things! I was like Danny, you can't do that!" I shook my head while pinching the bridge of my nose. "Ugh go on, how else?" I sighed.

"Uh, for two? You again, tried to plant the seed and get me to be on this whole 'boxes' thing! I do remember you not being sucha bossy little thing!" Mark chuckled shaking his head at me. I rolled my eyes.

"If you only knew! It was like having children when we lived with Barry! Geeze Dan just now started learning how to set a kitchen up!" I ranted a little. Mark laughed harder looking at me. I had to laugh myself finally seeing his point after that one. I held a hand up motioning he won. "Okay, okay, so MAYBE I've been a little controlling with this moving thing!" I admitted smiling. Mark pulled me into a bear hug shaking his head.

"Oh only a little! No wonder why you're stressing so hard! [Y/N] when was the last time you did nothing?" Mark asked sounding more sincere. I breathed out trying to remember.

"When did we hang out last?" I asked joking with him. Mark raised an eyebrow asking me to be serious. "Oh I don't know man! We work, come home, spend a couple hours together, go to bed! Repeat! I'm not totally miserable, but geeze before the PegFest crap!" I spat out feeling defeated. Mark stepped back shaking his head.

"You need a day where you do NOTHING. No work, no cleaning, moving shit, I mean just sit and do something you haven't done in a while." Mark's voice was soft but friendly. I nodded slowly thinking about his advice.

"I probably do, but everything piles up!" I countered almost sounding whiney. Mark nodded understanding that.

"Yes, but you have an amazing team behind you to help. Not to mention, a very loving fiancé whom would know a thing or two about taking downtime." Mark smiled as I again let him have it. I smiled looking away knowing he was right.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, okay fine." I sighed with a grin looking back to him, "But that will be another day." I added in quickly.

"Oh [Y/N], you and him are so meant to be! Two workaholics dead by forty!" Mark teased. I blinked before giggling at a thought. Mark raised his eyebrows asking me to explain. "Your idea is that Dan will be dead before I. Since he has like five years left then and I have well more than so." I watched him understand then chuckle.

"Ya found the loophole!" Mark threw his arms up and we both laughed together. Mark then nodded for me to follow again as he rounded a small turn to his dining room and kitchen.

"Oh shit, this is still really spacious for you!" I mused. Mark nodded leaning against the counters.

"Yeah, I mean, I lose the island, but gained a ton more space for the dining table!" Mark pointed to the cherry oak table that had matching chairs. They had rounded edges on the sides but curved outward into a more modern cut. I reached to smooth a hand over the top of one of the chairs nodding in approval.

"You do really great with decorating Mark, like seriously!" I complimented.

"Thanks! I try to keep it homey like my mom's. It's my thing. Well, you know this, what am I saying!" Mark smiled. I agreed then noticed a smaller space across from the fridge that sat in the corner by the table and chairs. I pointed to it and Mark oddly began laughing.

"Okay is it a obnoxiously large pantry?!" I guessed. Mark shook his head before motioning for me to go look with him. I hesitated, but slowly walked a few feet to it. Mark slowly opened the door and it was a dish rack. "Okay what the hell is that?" I made a face that matched my highly confused head. Mark giggled hard asking for a moment.

"It's uh," he kept giggling to a point he needed a few breaths to finish, "it's where apparently my dishes go!" Mark nodded quickly with an exaggerated smiling face. I felt my eyes widen and my hand went over my mouth. I shook my head building from snickers to laughing. It took me a few tries like Mark before I calmed down to summarize what I was looking at.

"So you are asked to put your dishes-innn a goddamn closet?!" I blurted out. Mark nodded more giggling away with me over this.

"Yes, apparently! I plan on making a video of moving in again, and yeah, that will be the main feature I think!" Mark explained as I shook my head walking back towards the living room.

"Okay, well! That," I pointed to the odd space again then looked to Mark, "is like the best thing you got with the place!" I said sarcastically with a snicker. Mark rolled his eyes waving me off as he grabbed his keys out again.

"Yes, yes, I promise I'll be using it, NOT! Come on get in the car you ass!" Mark teased while gently nudging out the door. It was almost perfect timing because my phone rang. I took it out seeing it was Dan, but the contact name was "Buttsex Master". I sighed hating when he changed it before answering it as we got back in Mark's car.

"Hi baby, or should I say uh, Buttsex Master?" I made a face to Mark whom was highly confused and also weirded out. I put it on speaker knowing he'd explain.

"Oh! Totally forgot I did that the night you passed out first after packing! Sorry baby, I mean, it speaks the truth an all but-" Danny would ramble on if I hadn't stopped him.

"Okay okay okay, I have you on speaker, there are ears listening, what's goin' on?" I asked rolling my eyes. Mark snickered quietly hearing Dan stop from going too far.

"Well hey Mark! Thank you my love for warning me, I was going to describe how I was going to be waiting here all posed on the couch naked for you, but now that you've said that, I mean-" Danny let that drop off as I squinted trying not to howl. Mark blinked making a strange face before replying for me.

"Uh dude, I'm still coming by to see the house? Did you forget?" Mark asked then hearing Danny laugh.

"Oh! The surprise was totally for you man! Duh! Pfft, I forget, geeze! Nah man, that was the homecoming present!" Dan kidded getting Mark and I shaking our heads but laughing.

"Oh good to know I was missed!" Mark said trying to sound sincere. Danny giggled for a moment then breathed out.

"Phew, oh god, that's funny, so you said you guys are on your way then?" Dan was asking either of us sounding almost excited to hang out tonight.

"We are, we are Daniel. Anything you may have remembered I could pick up?" Mark offered nicely.

"Nah, you're good, as long as you got my fiancé with ya, you're set!" Dan I could see smiling in his tone.

"I may have kicked her out of the car a block ago." Mark joked. Dan sighed dramatically like Mark had done it before.

"Man, she was super-hot too. Oh well, uh I guess uh, come over and we'll drink to her memory?" Dan pretended to sound in different. He knew I was sitting there shaking my head while rolling my eyes. When I didn't say anything I hear a snicker. "Baby, I love youuu!" Danny sung into the phone. Mark made a face that he was touched and I let it be a man to man conversation knowing it would be funny.

"I love you too Danny!" Mark jokingly answered. Dan broke into a fit of giggles enough to pull the phone away. He snorted with a smaller fit before getting back on.

"Oh god, I'm gonna, oh fuck that was perfect, I'll see you two when you guys get here, okay?" Dan sighed snickering a little.

"Love you baby!" I hung up on him before he could say a word back. Mark shook his head laughing as he checked his GPS.

"You two I swear are hilarious." Mark commented. He turned down a road we needed before the area the house was in. I nodded agreeing but pointed to him.

"You guys seem to hit it off great as well!" I laughed. Mark nodded agreeing too with a smile.

"He's a genuinely awesome guy! All you Grumps are!" Mark winked to me as I shook my head.

"I know it's been a month or so, but honestly I still get caught off guard with that!" I explained. Mark shrugged as he turned onto the street before the house.

"You honestly do have the perfect name. Arin and you have a ton in common persona wise! It's honestly no surprise you and Danny got together in the first place, ya know." Mark smiled looking to me before he parked. I shrugged then have heard it before a while ago. I remembered something and pointed to him before I missed the chance.

"So why aren't you considering yourself part of this? Arin did give you the badge of honor!" I asked tilting my head.

"I do, but forget too. It's weird trust me. I honestly sit back and get all tingly remembering that night. I mean it was a huge deal and a very amazing moment! We actually BOTH, you and I, had a unforgettable night!" Mark smiled wide. He had always been so supportive and kind towards Danny and I's relationship. I hugged him tightly after agreeing again before we got out. I noticed Dan lit the house because he also forgot to pull the curtains we hung up the other night closed.

"Is it bad I almost expect him on the couch just because he said he'd do so?" I turned to Mark before opening the front door. Mark made a worried face shaking his head.

"Oh god please not know him THAT well, dear!" Mark begged. I shook my head unsure of what to expect and opened to door to walk inside.


	8. Chapter 8

The boxes, tape wads, thrown around trash had disappeared. The lights had been dimmed for display in the kitchen and living room. Mark and I had stopped to look around almost as if we BOTH were seeing it for the first time.

"Wow." Mark and I said together. I snapped my head the same time he did seeing that he looked oddly confused.

"You would never have guessed we left this place to be picked up nicer." I quietly explained still surprised.

"So he cleaned?" Mark blinked to me as I shrugged.

"I guess so." I turned back to see a glimpse of stray curls giving Danny away in the kitchen. He was singing softly to himself while, from the sounds accompanying him, pouring out drinks. Mark smiled trying not to laugh as we stepped closer to the doorway. I gently placed my hand on Mark's chest stopping him from stepping closer and giving us away just yet. Danny's voice got a little louder as he seemed to lose himself in his own world of rock and roll and I wanted to give him that moment.

"See-saw swingin' with the boys in the school with your feet flyin' up in the air! Singin' hey diddle-diddle with the kitty in the middle you be swingin' like you just didn't care! So I took a big chance at the high school dance with a missy who was ready to play! Was it me she was foolin'? Cause she knew what she was doin'! Taught me how to walk this way yeah she told me to-" Danny stepped back away from the counter bobbing his thick curls to the beat in his head as he pretended to be Steve Tyler playing a big show. I couldn't help myself but casually step a little closer to lean on archway shaking my head with a huge grin.

"What did she tell you to do hm?" I asked casually, but knew him too well. As soon as I had spoken up Dan froze looking from me to then Mark whom was now cracking up unable to hold it anymore.

"H-how long have you uh been standing there?" Dan placed a hand on his hip while turning beet-red. I shook my head pushing off the wall to go wrap my arms around his waist. His own automatically rested over my shoulders from how tall he was.

"I let you get through the second verse." I smiled up at him as he made a bashful face looking away for a moment. When he looked back to me he shook his head slowly unable to hide his wide grin.

"You really could put him under the table Dan!" Mark teased standing where I had been. Dan bashfully chuckled before resting his forehead on the top of my hair.

"Warn me next time so I don't look like a total ass please?" Dan whispered still giggling through his words. I gently placed my hands on the sides of his face smiling wider at him.

"Nope." I teased him. Danny whined playfully as he slowly slid his hands holding me closer from my lower back.

"So mean to your hubby, baby." Danny pouted softly. I let my hands gently slide up to where my fingertips could tangle in some curls and smiled as I tugged his lips closer to me.

"You love me though." I whispered smoothly to him. Danny let me hear a low, throaty, chuckle before pressing his soft lips to mine.

"I do." Danny bit his lip after pulling away to tease me with those words. I grinned up at him before he stole another peck and then half turned me to include Mark back into the conversation. He was shaking his head slowly at us in awe almost of Dan and I's small moment.

"Sorry man, it's been a long three days and we been sort of holed up together. So sickeningly-adorable levels are a little over the top." Dan frowned feeling rude in front of our guest. Mark rolled his eyes before stepping to take the shot glass of Fireball and down it. When he swallowed he leaned back on the counter folding his arms.

"Honestly, you two," Mark pointed between Dan and I, "are the happiest couple I've seen besides Arin and Suzy." Mark must have saw my unsure glance up at Dan because he went on, "How do I put this? Um," Mark looked down for a moment finding what to say before Dan leaned over handing me a glass of wine then taking his own. I smiled seeing the familiar bottle still out remembering he always chose the brand we had on our first date. "OKAY!" Mark snapped his fingers apparently finding something to say finally. "Ya see like, you guys I don't find gross. Honestly I see it in a better light that you both are meant to be such ways. It's just who you both are, and you both mutually enjoy the other's presence. Like never really is there a fight, never really do either of you hide something from the other, and honestly I do not think I have ever heard either of you even complain about each other." Mark smiled with a nod before turning to pour another shot. He raised the shot glass with a bigger grin. "I'm making a toast."

"Oh yeah man? To what?" Dan smiled as we held our glasses high. Mark's expression grew warm before he explained.

"To soul mates, and you guys finding yours." Mark simply put with a shrug. Dan I felt hold me closer as we nodded liking that.

"Well thank you Markimoo!" I gushed letting my glass gently tap against theirs. I stepped out of Dan's arms to hug our close friend tightly. We all took our initial drink before Mark answered back to me.

"Anytime, for the both of you!" Mark stepped into Dan's hug that had been coming.

"Dude, like seriously, thank you. It's been super-awesome having you around and what you said was really touching man!" Dan nodded taking another drink of his wine. He gently rested an arm around my shoulder before gesturing with his full hand, "So you ready to tour Castle-Avidan?" he asked sounding proud of himself.

"Of course! So far it is really nice though!" Mark took another shot before following Dan and I to the living room. I had managed to hold Danny's hand as I towed him behind me. We stopped in the middle of it as I turned to Mark.

"Welcome to the living room! Honestly we JUST got it done! You probably know, but, oh the pain of hanging all the nice things, right?!" I shook my head gesturing around. Mark laughed understanding completely. I pointed out a few things before stepping back feeling Dan squeeze my hand over the one photo we still were giddy about.

"Check this out, Arin made us our own like 'family' grump picture for the house!" Dan nodded gesturing to it. Mark smiled and got almost as excited as we did.

"The Avi-Grumps! That's adorable!" Mark looked back as I cheesed over it again. Mark then had a swift change in expression with the sudden thought. He was still pointing to the photo, but looking to Dan and I blinking. "So um, I know this is gonna be a weird question since you both aren't even hitched yet, but uh, are there going to be like add-ons to this?" Mark waited for a reaction from either of us patiently. Danny I saw almost throw the rest of his wine back before clearing his throat.

"Ev-entually." Dan's voice sounded nervous to say so even if it was a simple question. I rolled my eyes and nodded.

"When the time is right-" I almost got to finish before being interrupted.

"Still counting on a year from now!" Dan blinked down at me with a face for me to stop talking almost like it would jinx us then and there.

"Ugh, Daniel, really? Do you even know how babies are made?! Not just by talking about them. Doof." I sighed pinching the bridge of my nose. Mark I heard laughing at the comment as Dan rubbed my back.

"I know, sorry. But yeah," Dan looked back to Mark in a way saving it, "we do want one at least. Sorry I'm just like, not ready yet honestly." Dan looked over to me and I noticed something changed in him. I managed to keep in mind to ask about it later on before bed. Mark I saw nodding in again, understanding, before turning to the hallway.

"Show me more, so far the kitchen and living room look fantastic!" Mark gushed like I had over it. I let Dan do the honors of the hard work he put into the bedroom. He led me taking my hand, down the hall with Mark as caboose.

"Alright, before I open this, just know I tried, again, TRIED, to redo these fucking piece of shit pillows cause no one has seen this yet!" Dan explained before opening the door. Mark stepped passed us almost having a similar reaction to mine.

"Damn dude, this is killer! Like is this where you were when Arin was filming with Ross?" Mark spun around as Dan rested on the doorway with his arms around my waist.

"Yup! She was working and packing while I was here, painting and setting it all up. I told her, I wanted one room to do, but did not mention it was our bedroom." Dan smiled proudly when I looked up at him. I smiled shaking my head as he squeezed me tightly with a kiss to my hair.

"So [Y/N], how did he do?" Mark smiled to me putting his hands on his hips. I looked down resting my free hand on his arms stroking them with my fingertips.

"He did amazing! It's perfect." I looked back up to Dan whom was smiling adoringly to me as I proudly grinned up at him.

"Thank you baby, I'm still glad you love it." Danny pressed a kiss to my forehead softly.

"I love you." I replied softly. I gently stroked his cheek before looking back to Mark whom had taken notice of the picture collage.

"Did you do these [Y/N]?" Mark asked pointing to it with a grin. I simply pointed up to Dan whom was nodding. He gently pushed off the frame and slipped passed me to go explain.

"Alright before you ask, yes the two blank are for things that haven't happened yet. Wedding, and baby. Now this one..." Danny went into explaining it when I heard his phone in the other room. I looked back and forth deciding on whether to grab it when Dan must have read my mind. "Baby can you get that for me please? OH! I also have something to talk to you about later on." Dan's voice didn't change to anything serious as I hurried down the hall to see it vibrating off our dining table.

"Hello!" I answered in a huff seeing it was Arin. The entire mood of today had changed so quick I almost wondered why he was cautious about hearing my voice.

"H-hey, [Y/N]?" Arin used my first name and I sighed feeling a little sad that we still had to fix this.

"Uh hey Big Brother, what's up?" I replied back concerned. I barely heard the small sigh of relief when he heard me call him that.

"Well, I sort of need to talk to Dan, Brent called, and is like begging me to do this tour with him-" Arin would have went on about the new news if I hadn't stopped him.

"What tour?" I cut him off sounding confused. Dan hadn't mentioned word about it unless that was the discussion for later.

"Oh fuck um, did he not tell you yet?" Arin sounded guilty again and I glanced back down the hall hearing Dan and Mark laughing over something.

"I just got back with Mark, we were showing him the new place, so no." I scowled unwillingly. I was trying really hard not to be mad over me finding out through Arin.

"Okay, um, well can I just talk to him and please don't be mad, I'm still sorry about earlier and right now didn't help I'm sure. Please Little One, I'm sure he was gonna tell you! I'm sorry for telling you." Arin sounded upset as I slowly made my way back to the guys.

"Not mad. Just in shock, honestly. By the way I forgive you about earlier. No worries, people make mistakes. You didn't know Ross was gonna time it like that." I said warmly hearing a small laugh of relief over from Arin.

"Yeah, that totally blew man. I'm sorry still, I should have realized that shit, but wasn't thinking." Arin I could hear feeling better as I approached Dan. He stopped to raise his eyebrows before I handed over his call.

"I know, and it's gonna be fine, Big Brother, but here he is. I love you!" I said quickly before Dan gently took his phone. He stepped out of the room and I only heard his greeting. Mark I glanced to whom caught my subtle sour face. He sat on the bed patting near him so we could talk. I sighed shaking my head before sitting down staring at the floor.

"I take it Arin's on the phone huh?" Mark asked when he knew. I nodded slowly thinking about what I was going to do about this. I really couldn't be mad, just was unsure how things would manage with him on the road. "You guys still fighting?" Mark asked something different that I could answer to.

"No. I even apologized. I let my voice fall soft thinking about it more.

"Then why the long face, dear?" Mark asked but before I could answer Danny walked back in the room. He stopped what he was going to say to look to me. I smiled a little, but he saw right through it.

"Um, since Arin already sorta beat me to it, I'm yeah, gonna be shipping off." Dan's features looked as hurt as I was trying not to be. His hand ruffled the back of his hair and I noticed he had refilled his glass. Mark must have noticed as well because he took mine and nodded to the kitchen.

"Let me do the honors since you've been a great host?" he smiled before walking down the hall leaving Dan and I to talk.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What was that Mark about no arguments?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ladies and gents, so I had a huge complication and there was an error with my posting. Most of you know I do bring over work from another site and had accidentally uploaded the same chapter TWICE. chapter 5 was replaced with the rightful one and I APOLOGIZE greatly for this! I'm sure it makes more sense now and isn't so jumpy. Thank you to those who pointed this out! It's gotta be the old age taking it's toll I'm sure ;)

Dan set his glass on the dresser before sitting near me where Mark had been. His arms pulled me close to where I gave in climbing into his lap. I rested my head on his shoulder as I felt him rest his cheek on my forehead. His fingertips gently brushed through my hair while his other hand held my left one playing with the ring.

"I'm sorry." Danny started by apologizing. His lips kissed my forehead before he continued on. "I literally got the call as soon as I was halfway home. I didn't want to cancel again after already telling Mark he could come by. So I figured to mention it before anything that we needed to talk, and I guess, here we are then." Dan sighed when I nodded unsure what to say. I should have been excited, it was their first tour and here I was selfishly unhappy about it. "I know like, it's a sudden setback, and I know you're upset. I'm rather glad you didn't fake it. I think that would hurt a thousand times worse, thinking I left you here okay, when really you weren't." Danny paused seeing if I had anything for him. When I didn't he held me tighter rocking us slowly. "I know also, you're gonna panic, but baby, there is no need to worry still." Danny let that sink in and I finally found a response.

"How?" I asked blinking up at him. His eyes were warm, but hurting. His expression was more concerned about what was in front of him rather than the thought of it being his actual first tour. He was being selfless and I wasn't sure how to handle it. Danny breathed out before kissing my nose and stroking my cheek. I kept my eyes on him as he explained.

"Well babe, I'll be calling you every night, and morning. In between shows we can chat on skype, or I can text you. During all that even while I'm on the road I still am planning to help plan this with you. Don't think my duties as your fiancé stop because something comes up. No, we come first, this is more of our concern. We only get one wedding, and I mean that. My job will be there, I promise. Ninja Sex Party and Starbomb are not suffering." Danny nodded slowly still watching my reaction. I sighed shaking my head slowly trying to keep calm with him.

"You're going to be tired. You're going to be busy. Being a rockstar reminds me of going to panel after panel, except you're singing and not answering people. You're going to be doing meet and greets, you're going to be trying to find time to eat, and you're going to also be busy with other things." I mumbled the last part but knew he heard me. Danny shifted facing me raising an eyebrow.

"That last part had a hidden message in it. Don't try and blow it off either. What do you mean 'other things?'" Danny asked a little more stern than he had been. I looked down knowing I was being ridiculous to even think about that. "[Y/N], look at me and tell me-" Danny stopped himself short. I watched him slightly pull away blinking at me. "You're joking. Right? Like you've gotta be shitting me if I think you meant what it looks like you meant." Danny's sharp inhale had me flinch. He wasn't yelling and I was already flinching. I stayed quiet trying to then fight off tears feeling even guiltier I was making him guess. "I wanna hear you say it. I wanna hear the bullshit your head is creating when you KNOW it's not true." Dan got a little louder and I knew if he were to raise his voice another level Mark was going to be in here to play ref.

"I-I-I'm" I stammered unable to finish before my head fell in my hands. I gasped before letting the tears fall hating myself. I was breaking both mine and Dan's heart by even having the nerve to assume he'd cheat on me. Danny got up to leave the room, but before he turned back around I barely heard him.

"We are not done here." Dan's tone was chilling. It was a promise instead of a threat. A done deal instead of a choice. I sobbed harder scooting back on the bed as I heard the front door shut. I tried to gain some composure, but failed when Dan's steps rang increasingly louder until he got back to the bedroom where he left me. I heard the door slam shut, but didn't feel him getting on the bed. He stood close to glaring at me with his hands on his hips when I looked at him. I swallowed hard trying to breathe enough to just silently let tears fall as the tension grew thicker.

"Danny, I-" I tried to explain or apologize, but was unable to how bad my voice cracked. I held my mouth shut looking away trying to not break the damn twice in one day.

"You're what? Sorry?! Feeling bad?! Ya didn't mean it?! Go ahead babe, pick one! THEY ALL MEAN THE SAME THING!" Danny shouted at me but I also knew it was so I couldn't hear his voice cracking.

"ALL OF THEM!" I shouted back. I gasped for air watching Dan biting the inside of his lip to keep it from quivering.

"T-ten months, ten long, hard, AMAZING, months. I dedicated myself to you and I. TEN BABY COUNT EM!" Dan threw at me the time frame. I didn't get a chance to answer as he continued. "I have done nothing, but prove over and over how fucking sorry I was and how much I love you after the Shannon thing. Yet here you are. It wasn't the fucking hard schedule I had that upset you, was it?" Danny sniffled and I lost myself in his hurt. My mind was shut off and I couldn't form words. "ANSWER ME!" Danny snapped and I flinched again.

"It wasn't the en-tire th-though, babe- I just-it was-I don't know- please stop-yelling!" I begged in the midst of my blubbering for him to not yell. I wasn't Ross or those guys. I cried out harder when he shook his head and started pacing.

"Oh you want me to remain calm? You want me to choke down my pain, and just take the fact you assumed even a little that I'd be unfaithful to you while I'm gone?! You want me to do that? Ignore my feelings and make sure you know it's totally fucking okay for you to ASSUME I'D FUCK SOME POINTLESS WHORE BECAUSE I HAVE A HISTORY THAT HAS LONG SINCE PASSED BECAUSE I FOUND SOMEONE WORTH STOPPING FOR AND WORTH MARRYING?! IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT! YES OR NO!" Danny yelled full on hurtful raging. I cried out yelling 'NO'S' the entire time he raged. "NO WHAT, [Y/N]!? NO TO WHAT BE SPECIFIC!" Danny spat at me more and I gasped more for air so I could answer him.

"NO! I JUST, WANT YOU TO NOT DO THIS HAVING TO YELL! I DON'T DOUBT YOU, OKAY!? I TRUST YOU, IT'S THE ONES THAT ARE SO FUCKING DEAD SET ON GETTING IN YOUR PANTS THAT I DON'T TRUST OKAY!? THAT IS MY PROBLEM! MY PROBLEM IS THAT IT'S NOT JUST A SECURED PANEL, DANNY, IT'S NOT A COUPLE SONGS AND A FEW PUBESCENT CHILDREN LET THEIR RAGING HORMONES IMPLODE, IT WILL BE WOMEN. GROWN. ASS. HORNY. WOMEN. WANTING A PIECE OF YOU NIGHT AFTER NIGHT! AND YOU'RE GOING TO BE HAVING TO SAYING NO CONSTANTLY UNTIL ONE-" I stopped finding myself no longer crying but raging. Danny cocked an eyebrow and I huffing now like he was. Danny gestured to bring it on.

"NOPE, DON'T STOP NOW! TELL ME WHAT THEY'LL DO THAT WILL BREAK ME! CAUSE THAT'S A LOT OF NERVE YA GOT HONEY TO ASSUME THAT SOMETHING OR SOMEONE WILL KNOW THIS FUCKING SECRET ABOUT ME!" Danny cocked his head to the side like it was a fist fight. I jumped onto my feet and walked on the bed to him. I reached out and grabbed a fist full of his curls ignoring the low growl while I produced my own.

"THIS!" I shouted at him. "THIS IS LIKE YOUR FUCKING WEAKNESS, LEIGH!" I used my other hand to press under his chin and shifted so he only had me to look at. Danny's eyes narrowed as we stood there having a stand-off.

"Oh yeah?!" Dan challenged before using both hands to dig his fingertips into my sides. It was a harsh move but I was suddenly shoved against him and the hallway wall. His whole body left me no room and his knee propped me up giving the better picture just how tall he was. Dan's breathing was still heavy as he continued on. "What fucking makes me think that your buddy Mark ain't got plans huh?! I see the way he cares oh so much about you!" Dan threatened that Mark had other ideas for his kindness. I felt my eyes look at him wildly before my free hand went to slap him for it but was caught by the wrist then pinned to the wall like the rest of me.

"That was a low blow and you know it Dan. It's because I have nothing that threatens to take me away from you when you have over a million things that make it unfair!" I snapped to him in a low voice that was still a growl.

"Oh really?! Did you know Mark checks out your ass, which I'm sorry happens to belong to whom?!" Dan threw back at me a little louder.

"YOU DON'T OWN ME DANIEL!" I screamed at him not seeing what I should have saw before it was too late. Danny lifted his head a little looking down to me glaring still. His weight shifted and I felt him shift to hold me by my ass and slammed back into the wall. I braced with the thud my person made barely making a face it slightly hurt. Danny's voice was lower in a menacing threat when he settled again.

"Wanna say that again? I don't what now?" Danny was giving me a chance to take it back but I was too mad to play at this point.

"YOU. DON'T. OWN. ME." I raged harder not enjoying his mocking tone. Danny shook his head and I barely saw a smirk.

"Last chance." Dan declared almost like it was a sick game. I huffed unable to move except to pull his hair back. Danny stood like a stone making me again answer him.

"Fuck you Dan!" I spat at him. Danny shook his head and I watched his features turn darker. Like a predator about to consume it's prey.

"Fine." Danny sternly said before glaring at me letting something stew. I couldn't look away and yet was still feeling the heat. Danny barely let out a villainous snicker before his teeth were at my throat. I shrieked out in pain then pleasure feeling his tongue sooth barely any of the bite marks over. Danny then bit my jawline pressing his hips into me roughly. My hands knotted in his hair ruthlessly pulling at it causing him to growl again.

"You son of a bitch!" I snapped as he got to the other side. Danny still kept it all teeth and barely any time to feel as he marked me anywhere he could before hitting fabric on my shirt. I yanked his hair back and figured to repay him the favor. I chewed him from one side of his neck to the other. There was no love in this mess that we were creating. It was all hurt. Danny hissed and groaned jamming his hips into mine when I reached his jawline. I nipped it then even nipped his cheeks and chin.

"Fuck!" Danny blurted out in a stronger sense of the term. I even bit his lip since he was torturing us anyway. I roughly jerked my head back letting it peel from my teeth. Danny did the same but harder. I felt myself flare up feeling more pleasure in it than a second ago and tried hard not to let the hiss he knew too well let loose. Danny's hands then slid holding me still more as he pressed his clothed erection into my groin area. "Let go of my hair and take off the shirt." Danny said almost in a sick suggestive tone. I sarcastically breathed out a chuckle mocking him.

"Make me, you want this so bad!" I let my lips exhale the poison on to his. Danny responded with bites down my clavicle taking up the fabric with it. I yelped out the first few then escalated to helplessly crying at him when he wouldn't stop. "FINE!" I finally gave in when he started biting over towards the sides where it was tender. Danny looked up and had a shit eating grin on his face while his eyes were still dark.

"Off." Dan cocked his head to the side eyeing it. I hastily took it off throwing it to the side while I breathed out heavily through my nose. "Good girl. Now," Danny swiftly shifted again where I was pinned harder to the wall as he rested my legs on his hips, "Don't fucking move." He stabbed a finger at me as he commanded his orders. I shifted myself to spite him and felt my arms ripped from his hair and thrown against the wall. "What did I say?" Dan barked at me making me look away. I rolled my eyes as he stared daggers into my head. "Look at me and answer me." Danny barked again making me look back from being startled. "Now what, did, I tell you?" Danny glared at me waiting.

"Not to move." I mumbled rolling my eyes. Danny's teeth were above my right boob clamping down making me cry out. When the sound reached him he let go to peer back up at me.

"One more time." Dan used it as a warning. I swallowed hard feeling my mood almost lose it's rage and lead into something familiar.

"You said not to move." I sassed him. Danny nodded to me slowly then kissed the bite mark I hadn't noticed was stinging until he brought my attention to it.

"Now, again, don't fucking move." Dan warned again and I huffed but remained silent. Danny cocked an eyebrow before glancing to my wrists he held up still. "Get the bra off." Dan commanded and I glared back not saying a word. Danny exhaled harshly through his nose silently giving me another chance to answer him again.

"Do it yourself ass!" spat at him not letting him see the turn of events unfolding with me at least. Danny tilted his head observing it.

"Hmm, and I liked this one too." Danny said before ripping it off of me. He chucked it behind him then grabbed up my right breast biting it more than sucking for once. I gripped his hair realizing my hands were free and held on instead of pulling tightly.

"Fuck! God-dammit! You piece of shit!" I raged out feeling his teeth my peak as I squirmed trying to not fall. Danny switched sides with the same thing and I couldn't stop my hips trying to arch to him. Danny bit back up towards my lips then took my lip in his teeth again biting it as well before slamming his lips into mine in an angry kiss. Danny's lips were unstoppable and it was taking every fiber in me to tug his hair back instead of to me. Danny groaned into my mouth but was giving that to be the only chance for air. I gasped unable to just inhale normal and felt Danny smirk before nipping the side of my mouth. When he continued to nip back down to my chest I couldn't help but feel my legs willingly tighten pulling his hips closer.

"Oh so now she wants it, hm?" Dan taunted me while I felt myself admittedly then turned on yet still mad at him for taking it this far.

"Shut up, you play dirty, jackass!" I sternly correctly him. Danny glanced to his right then back to me his features not lightening up.

"I play dirty huh? Do tell me how you haven't since we started this argument." Dan snapped. I huffed blinking at him.

"Fuck you, you know I said I didn't mean that!" I said a little louder to his face. Dan shook his head slowly with a serious look that only was a mask because I caught the dark smirk returning.

"So you're choosing that? Hm? Is that your answer then, you didn't mean to accuse me of cheating! When I haven't even left yet?! Cause let me tell you somethin' I will show you missy, right here and now how much fucking different I used to be! You want a taste of what me 'cheating' feels like? Cause it is the most ruthless thing you could ever feel from me." Danny challenged me and I couldn't stop my stubborn self. I looked at him straight in the eyes and nodded.

"Bring it, Avidan. Show me your oh-so-amazing ways that left hundreds of women flooding your ass with letters!" I spat. Danny nodded slowly taking that request in.

"Fine, but you asked for it. Remember this." Danny lifted me higher and turned me back towards the bedroom.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is a smut chapter, but I just wanted to say that it's gonna get worse before better, not a long time at all, but if anyone has had this sort of empy ill-personal sex with someone and wanna talk about it, like feelings and such. I've been there, and it hurts, and it sucks, but I promise I don't let it last in this.

I landed on my stomach as Dan turned me when he roughly shoved me on the bed. His hands were everywhere groping and gripping me to arch back to him. His teeth grazed down to my shoulder as he held my wrist tightly shoving my hand down his jeans.

"Feel that, baby, yeahhhh feel my cock before it ruins that sweet pussy of yours." Danny's tone was dark but it was rugged as well. I hadn't ever heard it before. I bit my lip taking hold of him as he maneuvered my hand to help pull him out. "Mmm such a good girl." Danny had me stroke him while he reached under me to unbutton my jeans. His body leaned forward and I felt lazy kisses placed on my bare back. I breathed out feeling already how different this was going. Danny nipped near my spine causing a yelp to escape before he pulled down my pants and underwear combined. Danny then slipped a couple digits over my slit before shoving them into my center a few times before adding another.

"Fuck." I whispered to myself. Dan must've heard because he removed his fingers and gave me my hand back. Long fingertips hooked to my thighs spreading me wider before he let out a satisfied noise liking what he saw.

"So so sexy. Just willing all over for me." Danny teased my entrance and I couldn't believe how messed up the women whom wanted this had to have been. I felt him tease my clit with his tip before it went back slicking up with my juices. Danny groaned before pressing it finally in. There was no wait, there was no coo's. Danny thrust himself in almost dry and I gripped up the comforter trying not to let myself stop him now. His hips left zero room as he fucked me into the bed.

"Ah, ah, shit, ah, ah, Danny..." I couldn't stop the noises my mouth was producing. Danny thrusted up harder before laying a hand across my ass as hard as he could. The stinging sensation shocked me it felt like and I cried out into the bed.

"Yeah girl, you fucking like it? You like when Daddy spanks you?!" Danny was reaming me harder with no warning and I heard him curse under his breath. His hand cracked again and I whimpered out slightly hoping he'd only do this halfway and go back to being my fiancé. Danny thrusted harder bouncing me off his thighs after another few times before gripping my ass hard with another curse. "Fuck, girl taking it all huh? God that pussy loves a pounding, fuck." Danny went faster and I for once was hating myself during this. Danny slid a hand up my back before curling my hair in his grip.

"SHIT!" I cried out arching back towards him. Danny sank his teeth into my neck after thrusting up harder. "D-babe please..." I was unable to hold myself any longer. Danny nipped again before letting me drop back to my hands and knees. Danny's pace didn't let up but instead quickened. His angle pressed me into the bed further and I felt another crack with more stinging wave through me. D-Danny, p-please..." I whimpered out but heard no mercy coming from him.

"Mmm, yeah girl, I'm gonna tear you up yeah, fuck you're taking me so well. God such a good girl for me. Huh? So tight too, fuck, listen to you beg for Daddy's cock to ride you harder!" Danny groaned out and I couldn't have sounded more opposite of what I felt as a moan ripped through me from his voice. I shoved my head in the blankets and cried out so at least it was muffled. Danny's thrusts became erratic not to long after and I felt him expanding.

"Oh god, Dan, please, don't-FUCK" I was trying to beg him not to cum with us like this. Danny heard almost the last bit which was drowned out by my cry out when he sank his teeth down on my back. Danny was up against me, riding me hard, and I started feeling myself spasm. I was so mad that I was turned on by this mess he pulled with women a while back. I could have almost hated him if they all hadn't had fell for it. Danny pressed his palms onto my spine ramming the whole bed into the wall just cursing over and over while whispering almost there, but not to me it was for himself. Danny thrusted angling his hips when I finally felt it. His angle had succeeded and I came hard screaming from it. "F-FUCK DADDY!" I let the word escape from my mouth hearing him darkly chuckle before pulling out to finish on my back. It wasn't long before he cursed again and warm spurts lined my lower back. Another split second and I felt his hair graze my back. His lips lazily again pressed to my shoulder blades upwards and then he was in my ear.

"That's right I'm your daddy." Rang in my ears before he pushed himself off of me and I heard him get dressed. He didn't offer anything to help clean me it was just a few lazy kisses and the declaration that he had me. I heard him without a word then him drink the rest of his wine before shutting our bedroom door. His footsteps faded the further he got and I laid there in silence and alone before bursting into tears never wanting to feel used like I had just then.

I eventually slid off the bed seeing the towel Dan must have hung up earlier from when I changed. I snagged if off the hook and blew my nose and dried my eyes before wrapping it around my lower back to try and clean myself off. I was shaking, but trying to manage to remain intact before I threw on a t-shirt and pajama pants that were baggier. I usually wore em if I was sick, and surely somehow I must had been feeling so. I also grabbed a robe to cover me in. It was warm like cuddles and I sniffled letting a few tears fall before wiping the rest on the fuzzy sleeve. I carefully waddled to the door flinching from pain before opening it to the hall.

I stepped barely two feet into it and heard a noise like a wail or a yelp. I almost stopped to listen to see if it'd happen again and it did. There was silence then a sound of a glass slamming back on the counter. I got to the living room and inhaled slowly before stepping to the side seeing through the archway into the kitchen. There was a broken wine glass on the floor by the sink, with small droplets of wine near it. I blinked at it but made myself move to see closer where the sounds came from.

The culprit was face down on the counter holding a shot glass sobbing uncontrollably into his arm. I couldn't see his face but his hair looked soaked from either tears or the mess. Danny was wailing like someone had broken his heart recently the way he sounded. I almost stood there not believing this was the same man whom left me in pieces on the bed without a care in the world. Danny snorted up more snot before exhaling out in another long cry that was tearing me apart the longer I watched. His head raised up finally and I saw how red his face was. His eyes were swelling from how hard he was breaking down while tears carelessly poured onto his wet cheeks. His lips were apart and contorted when small gasping and a quivering lip started up. His hands shakily poured another shot of fireball and I felt my mouth drop open for how well he threw the hard liquor back. He didn't even make a face but instead poured another. He downed that one too before slamming the shot glass down and throwing his face in his hands.

"FUCK!" He managed to scream into his palms as he cried. I took a deep breath before stepping to the actual archway then saw when he leaned forward something silver tiny and silver shimmering on the counter. I glanced to his finger and saw that it was his promise ring he had taken off. I couldn't remember the last time he had done so and was alarmed that he had been that distressed that he couldn't look at it. Danny snorted more snot back before not even noticing me with a pained expression watching him pour another shot. Danny did the same slam method to cry some more and I wiped a tear that was creeping over away before carefully inching my way into the kitchen to him.

"Dan..." I whispered gently just to get his attention. Dan breathed in rigidly with his eyes closed for a second before he slowly looked at me. His hand slapped over his mouth muffling another cry as he looked me over.

"N-no, don't please, [Y/N] don't, please!" Dan flinched when I closed the gap between us. I wrapped my arms around him tightly. He was begging me to stop and I held him tighter resting my forehead on his midsection holding him to me. Danny's hands hesitated before wrapping around my head as he leaned forward to continue crying on me. I didn't care if snot slowly seeped into my roots or anything of the sort. We were messes when this first started and now it was just trying to get over it. I squeezed him tighter rubbing his back when I felt fingers for once knead parts of my hair instead of soothingly brush through them. Danny jaggedly inhaled and was down to small cries by the time I hushed him softly.

"It's okay. It's gonna be okay. I'm right here." I gently whispered to him feeling him breath in easier meaning he was listening. His person leaned up a little and I watched him reach behind him. He slid the ring off the counter and sniffled handing it to me.

"I don't- I don't d-deserve to wear this right now, okay?" Danny whimpered out not meeting my eyes. I sniffled feeling the weight he was feeling. I took his right hand, but he pulled it from me. "No." he weakly said looking away still.

"Dan what are you saying?" I asked quietly looking at the ring. The sound of the shot glass hitting the counter again snapped my attention to him shaking his head.

"You heard m-me. I don't des-erve...fuck..." Danny covered his mouth shaking his head still not meeting my eyes. Tears spilled over again passed his hand that slid up to cover his eyes as he cried to the floor. I slipped the ring in my robe pocket so I could gently take his right hand in mine making him touch the engagement ring. It was as if I were burning him when he realized what his fingers were grazing. His arm jerked and I held it there looking to him even if he wouldn't meet my gaze.

"Dan, do you know what this is?" I asked him softly watching him sniffle as he slowly took his hand away from his eyes. He dried his tears and frowned staring at his fingers while I made him keep touching the diamond. He blinked at it and then to me nodding.

"Y-yes of course." Dan answered softly looking back down at the ring. I gently stopped making him touch it when I felt his muscles move on their own. Danny sniffled again with a heavy exhale watching himself then. His right hand gently slid his fingers under mine and his thumb played with diamond out of instinct. I heard him swallow hard as we stood there for a moment letting the air calm down.

I took his left that was gripping the counter and pried it off of it so I could hold it too. Danny let me do so and I pressed my thumb on his ring finger looking at it.

"You know, it's strange. Both people are technically engaged to be married, yet it is only the woman whom wears the ring." I said softly. Danny sniffled and I glanced to see him almost curious passed the hurt expression he still had.

"Tradition, I uh, think..." Danny quietly said as he slightly nodded. I nodded back slowly looking back to his left hand.

"Tradition for the men to choose, right. I mean, how silly would it be to see a woman propose to a man, right?" I glanced back up to Dan whom was slowly nodding more thinking about that.

"I mean I'm sure it's been done. Not everyone has done things right, I guess." Danny shrugged glancing to me before looking back down. I stroked my thumb across his ring finger instead of pressing it gently on it then. I inhaled and exhaled thinking a little bit about that idea more.

"You know what's even stranger is the man always says that SHE agreed to marry HIM. It's never like a mutual thing." I pressed my lips together glancing back up to Dan whom tilted his head a little.

"True, I guess. I mean you kinda do choose each other. Maybe it's more tradition stuff." Danny shrugged again before looking over that time to my diamond he kept playing with. I stroked his finger again noticing he turned back to me.

"You know, I'd still choose you." I said softly. Danny shook his head slowly closing his eyes.

"I don't know why." He bit his lip holding back tears again, "I'm not worth it. Clearly." Danny whispered his second half and I squeezed both his and mine hands so he'd look at me.

"Hey, you are worth it to me. You're not that person anymore Dan. Clearly." I used his tone watching him let it sink in. Danny shook his head letting a few silent tears fall.

"How do you know? I mean, that whole thing, and the fact you have that point and I just how?" Danny looked to be pleading for some answer. Something he could believe in since I proved him wrong in a way.

"Baby," I whispered wrapping my arms around him tightly again, "you practically ran out here, and lost your shit over the fact you did that to me. Your conscious is changing, Danny. If you were still the same you wouldn't have felt like that. You wouldn't have been taking shot after shot trying to numb it. It broke your heart to give me that sort of attention, or lack of. Even when I was begging you, you still followed though because you realized you were wrong. I was wrong too though. We shouldn't have started the conversation off like that. I shouldn't have said what I wrongly, very, absolutely, wrongly, assumed. You and I both messed up and all there is left to do is fix it." I swallowed hard looking for his reaction. Danny's eyes looked away for a moment and I followed them to the glass.

"It-it was yours. I came in here blaming Mark, then you, then Arin, then all I had left was me. So I turned around and decided to just keep slamming it back until I couldn't be blamed anymore. You found me only after two. How do we fix it?" Danny looked back with sad eyes again and I gently rubbed his chest with both of my hands looking down.

"We start by saying sorry. I mean really saying sorry. No yelling, no snarky or rude comments-" I went to try and explain, but was caught off guard by arms holding me tight and lips pressing to my forehead.

"I'm sorry." Danny whispered to me with his eyes peering down at me seeming less sad, but still disappointed in himself. I breathed out looking completely up at him and his forest of hair nodding.

"I'm sorry too, Danny. I love you too much to even try to say I meant all of what I said." I looked down, but felt a gentle finger lift my chin.

"Hey," Danny whispered softly as I looked back up to him, "I love you too much too mean any, ANY, of those things I said AND did. You're my world, and I don't think I could have ever treated you like such even before you were. Elevator or not." Dan shook his head with a small twitch of his lips and an easier expression that was relaxing a little.

"Part of me knows, it's why I wasn't mad at you. I was mad at you then though. Even if we never came out to be such ways. I almost feel bad for all the other women, BUT they could have had better choices." I let that sink in and watched Dan nod understanding.

"A lot of them, wanted fame. It's why the letters. Like, Arin and Suzy say I didn't read them. I did. They all were requests to come to LA and me get them jobs. So you are partially okay for thinking like that." Danny made a face before shaking his head and sighing.

"Well in a weird way, I'm glad none of them were worth it to you." I admitted trying not to smile. Danny gently held my face stroking my cheeks.

"Me too, baby, me too. Hey," Danny smiled a little which had me smile finally. He leaned forward more and breathed out easy. "I love you." Danny said it genuinely and I felt a wave of warmth wash back over us. I gently held his wrists and grinned back a little more.

"I love you too Danny." I reached up to meet him on my tip toes. Danny pressed a soft kiss to my lips that held there as if he needed to apologize for that in such a way. When he pulled back I stepped back a little taking his left hand in mine.

"What-what are ya doin hun?" Danny looked entirely confused and I smiled biting my lip.

"I'm breaking traditions, babe." I looked back up to him before reaching in my pocket. I pulled out his promise ring and dropped to one knee in our kitchen.

"Baby, please don't I don't-" Danny tried to protest and I hushed him.

"Now look, you got to choose me, and I am going to choose you. Whether you like this or not, this is my decision. Okay?" I smiled after speaking with a more of a stern tone.

"Babe, really, I get it just-" Danny tried again but I stopped him when I talked over him.

"Leigh, I love you baby. You are honestly my best friend and lover and I never wanted anyone else as much as you. From your million personas, to your simple doofy self. I want you to know that there is no one else that has me like you do. I'd pick you like Ash picked Pikachu every time, but I would keep you and plan to keep you by my side for the rest of my days and beyond. So I am gonna ask this once, and I know you think I am totally out of my mind and lame for doing so, but you said you didn't deserve this anymore? Well I say fine, but you do deserve an engagement ring, which is totally so much better. I promise, I would know," I smiled wider hearing Danny giggled over the last part, "So, Leigh Daniel Avidan, will YOU marry ME? Will you be my husband and put up with my equally stubborn, spazzy, self, and let me love you even after you get an ego bigger than your hair cause you abandoned me to go on tour? I'm kidding, hush, but please Dan will you accept your ring back except super-awesomely upgraded? Please by my fiancé again baby, please?" I smiled taking his left hand and holding it tightly. Danny actually had happy tears falling from his eyes as he nodded.

"Yes you gorgeous woman, yes, I'll agree to marry you and take back my role as fiancé to you. Yes! Okay Yes yes yes!" Danny laughed out as I formally placed the ring on his left finger. Danny pulled me up to place a loving kiss on my lips with a couple giggles as he did it over and over again. When he pulled back officially I laughed back to him.

"God I love you so much baby, I'm so sorry too. Can we talk now more calm and work this shit out?" I asked hoping he'd obviously agree.

"Yes, yes we can my love, but on one condition?" Danny smirked as I rolled my eyes.

"I can guess, but what." I let him have his fun.

"After I clean up my mess, can we talk minus clothes, PLEASE?! Also nuggles too, those sound awesome too!" Danny's hyper-active puppy persona came through and I nodded.

"I'll meet you in the bedroom sound good handsome?" I winked as I stripped down walking away. I heard Danny whistle then the sound of glass being cleaned up off the floor. I was smiling this time as I finally laid in bed nude for all the right reasons waiting on my fiancé to return.


	11. Chapter 11

It wasn't long before Dan slid into the room not bother with a light. I was resting on my stomach going over stuff on my phone when I hear him shuffling around. I smiled to myself when the bed dipped down slowly and a weight slowly moved up towards me. I kept my attention on my phone which honestly was my schedule for when I needed to work so I could plan on what days I could stay home. I was about to add another to my calendar when a gentle hand rubbed my back making me automatically turn to see Danny smiling in the dim light from my screen.

"Hey." I smiled back to him locking my phone. Danny I saw nod in the dark smiling still.

"What as that?" Danny asked referring to my phone. I set it down with a sigh before turning to face him as I propped myself up on my elbow.

"Work, was plotting what days I could be here." I explained. Danny's hand was resting on my side as he nodded in the dark.

"Any of em I'm here too?" Danny asked curious. I went to go back for my phone when his hand squeezed my side. I stopped to look at him and barely saw him waving it off. "Look later. I was wondering if you noticed was all." He shrugged. I nodded before scooting closer to him. Dan quietly was letting me get comfy before his arms wound around me. He pulled me to his chest hugging me like I was leaving him if he didn't. I sighed feeling better when he started gently stroking my arms relaxing himself.

"So," I looked up at him the best I could reaching to stroke his cheek, "my man's gonna be a rockstar?" I teased trying to lighten the subject. Danny shifted to place a kiss on my palm before resting back into it.

"Guess so, timing is like fucking terrible but I mean this shit won't be impossible, just a little tedious. I promise though baby, I'm still gonna be here somehow to help. Fuck it I'll leave you my card and shit and if you see something you want, get it." Danny shrugged at his idea. I smiled liking his offer that he was leaving me to have the freedom.

"Well thank you baby. I'm really sorry that I reacted like almost bridezilla, though. You have worked so hard to be able to do this and I cannot be happier for you, really." I smiled wider letting my selfishness take a break. It should had been a night to celebrate and I was trying to save it. Danny kissed my forehead before smoothing back my hair.

"Don't be sorry. Okay? I was a little taken off guard and annoyed with the timing myself because I know you and I were shooting for sooner than later. I mean, come on, we still aren't even sure what the hell WE'RE wearing let alone whatever hall we get!" Danny made a face and I sighed before burying my face into his neck. I pressed and tangled my fingers into his hair and soothingly, for he and I, let my fingers run through them. Danny had mentioned when we got back that he was glad he had enough to comfort us both. It always made me smile how he really did share a ton of things with me.

We laid there in the quiet really not thinking of much to say. It was a lull in the conversation purposely so the time could pass. Eventually a different thought popped in my head that had me wondering.

"Baby?" I blinked in the darkness still buried into him. Danny shifted to press a kiss to my bare shoulder with a small hum acknowledging me to go on. "Where would they even send you?" I asked with a small laugh. Danny had the same wonder I did hearing the question.

"I, uh, well I think that's why they have us all meet in Portland first hun. Which, I get to do like next week. Fuuuuccckk!" Danny held it out expressing is frustration as he rolled on his back shaking his head. I followed him over resting my arms on his chest as they held me propped up on him. Danny's right hand stroked the ring as his left gently rubbed my back.

"Hey it's not gonna be so bad. Okay?" I reached to gently stroke his chin before pressing my lips to his. Danny inhaled holding me there for a moment needing the affection. He was stressing hard and this was always his telling sign. When we pulled back he didn't let me go very far.

"I don't wanna leaves you baby. I misses her too much." Danny whined a little. I softly sighed before stroking his forehead and placing another kiss on his lips.

"I'll be here Danny. It's your job, you have to." I whispered to him softly. I shifted to feel him curl into me then pressing his cheek on my chest holding me to him as I combed through his hair.

"They never tell you about having to leave your person when the Vh1 shit comes on." Danny pouted before placing a kiss to my collar bone. I gently combed down more to his back to softly tickle it as he continued. "I even tried to tell Brent like man I got my wedding shit to do, but no, he said this was the only opening the people had for us. It's so shitty, I just wants mah baby in her white dress and me in my tux, ew, and us to just finally say the I do things!" Danny playfully explained how the ceremony was apparently supposed to go. I giggled quietly watching his big brown eyes light up in the little moonlight shining through the window. Danny then scooted up further holding my cheek softly smiling wider showing his teeth. I smiled back a little scared at what he was gonna do next.

"W-what Danny?" I asked slightly laughing. Danny slowly got closer and I held his chin again. Danny softly inhaled and then proceeded to sing quietly to me.

"Ohhh, myyyy love, my darling," Danny starts slow in the quiet of the room. I smile shaking my head slow as he continues on, "I've hungered for your touch, a long, lonely time," I grin wider stroking his chin more making him smile on not missing a note, "Time goes by so slowly...And time can do so much," Danny's head tilts the more he gets into it, "Are you still mine?" Danny croons out making me giggle. He stops for a second as if he had a moment between lyrics to hush me and let him finish, "I need your love, I need your love...God speed your love to me..." Danny let his voice grow into a musical whisper. He inched closer though still going on softly as he let himself gently press his forehead against mine while stroking my hair back. "Lonely rivers flow, to the sea, to the sea, to the open arms of the sea," Danny breathed out softly singing between us. I was in awe of how much I loved him as he tried not to smile down to me while he shook his head slowly, "Lonely rivers sigh 'Wait for me, wait for me' I'll be coming home baby, wait for me..." Danny breathed out the last note before connecting his lips finally on mine. They were tender, loving, and in it I could feel his heart and soul.

When he pulled back I snuck another one of my own in quickly as I gently ran my fingers through his hair. Danny smiled before curling his arm up to stroke my hair as he smiled wide before trailing softer kisses down under my jaw. I hummed out in a lighter tone letting my eyes flutter shut. A soft nose nuzzled my neck before an equally soft kiss then lingered against my sensitive skin. Danny nuzzled me again breathing out his own content sigh as we laid there wrapped up in the other. This was how it was supposed to be.

It was another small moment of silence except for occasional kisses and sleepy sighs before I was the one on my back as Danny snuggled me close resting his stubbly cheek back on my chest. His hand rubbed from under my boobs down to my abdomen slowly almost like a massage-feel to it. I continued to play with his hair thinking about how for a while I would be left without it or him. I sniffled letting it sort of almost break me to soft tears before I swallowed it back. Unfortunately the same, big, chocolate, orbs had caught me. I shook my head and knew it was a poor attempt to coax him I was fine. Danny scooted sitting up against the headboard pulling me to him in his lap. His arms held me tightly to his chest as my hand rested on it. Danny rested his chin on the top of my head while I gave up and let the tears through. "Baby-girl, I love youuu." Danny softly sung out as I cried a little more unable to stop my hand from opening and closing on his chest.

"D-don't leave me..." I cried out pressing myself to his thin frame not knowing if I was even hurting him or not. Danny I heard sniffle before speaking on the edge of my hairline.

"I'm right here baby, I'm not leaving you." Danny whispered softly before swallowing pretty hard.

"Yet!" I couldn't help but yelp out between cries. I felt lips press to my head before I heard Danny again.

"No baby-girl, I'm not leaving you." Danny corrected me softly again before I whimpered pathetically in his arms.

"Yes you are, you're going to Portland cause you ha-have to! You have to leave me!" I whined out with a couple hiccups then more tears. Danny protectively enveloped me as he scooted away from the headboard to begin rocking slowly.

"Baby, I got a week. We got a week, honey! There's still time, it's not like I'm going away for good either!" Danny tried reasoning with me as I watched tears roll onto his arms.

"We-we have a-a- week then-then what? Another we-eek and I have to let you g-go?" I tried to figure out the time frame while trying not to sob harder. I felt Danny sigh out shaking his head.

"That's why I go to Portland, and see honey. All I know is when the first show is and where. The rest I don't know my love." Danny admitted it and I shook not wanting to think about this. I tried hard though to not let this be a huge mess.

"M'kay. So where is it?" I asked sounding like a child. Danny pressed a soft kiss on my forehead as he breathed out.

"Well since we originate from New York, they're um, starting us there, hun." Danny I could feel brace himself. We hadn't been on opposite costs in a long time. I couldn't stop the outburst I had that came with that realization.

"WHAT?!" My head snapped up meeting his eyes that knew it was coming. My vision went nuts focusing on his face and I could feel how frantically my eyes were shifting the more I let that sink in.

"Baby there is a reason for this though! Hang on, hang on, lemme explain cause it made no sense to me either okay?" Danny tried to calm the brewing storm that was no longer about a wedding and planning shit. It was now about how long I was going to be away from him. My best friend was leaving me, and I was already missing him. Danny reached for his phone and tilted it horizontally pointing to the map he had up. It was a picture of the root they'd be taking it. Ten shows. Five on the east, and five in the west. They had the guys traveling back towards home being their last show in Vegas. Danny explained slowly, but made parts clear for me.

"So-so how do you know when it's a Starbomb set too?" I asked still clinging to him in his lap. His one hand that was free had been rubbing my back and stroking my hair.

"That's another thing. I'm believing every like two shows..." Danny guessed letting the sentence drift off. I breathed out a little uneasy, but noticed the tears had stopped once he broke it down.

"So is Arin just going to fly out when needed?" I asked sniffling the remainder of my fit. Danny nodded but a small smile grew in his features.

"Yup, and so are you." Danny smiled warmer as I blinked from the screen to him. I let that sink in thinking it over.

"H-how, Danny I have work and I have all of-" I was about to launch myself into another fit when lips silenced me a little rougher than the last couple times. When Danny pulled back he kissed my forehead shaking his head as well.

"My silly love, now how fair is it, the boss gets to fly out and you, my fiancé, doesn't? Hm? I do believe at one point I had a say so on that? Remember? You referred to me as the 'Assistant Manager?'" Danny poked fun at the time we role played him as my boss technically. I nodded slowly almost letting a smile through remembering that. "Uh huh, see I can see my smile in there, you do remember. So because of that being said, I am taking my rightful ownership and already told Arin you're his travel buddy. I mean really on the slip it's gonna say Avidan plus one, but that won't matter after we get shit settled. Then it should say Mrs. Dan Avidan." Danny grinned at that thought. I couldn't help but feel better that he put it that way. I nodded letting myself smile too and was feeling almost insane for the switching to being content again with this.

Dan grinned wider finally before tackling me back on the bed in kisses that had me giggling and squealing. His face buried into my neck ticking me from his nose, hair, stubble all working against me. It was an all-out aggressive nuggle-fest until we both calmed down. We wound up back in our spots breathing heavy occasionally nudging the other while giggling as we stared at the other. Danny eventually grabbed me back up and finally had me where he always did. Our breathing was calmer than a moment ago as we let the mood pass into about bed time since we had work. All the emotional switches had me exhausted once I finally settled.

"Thank you, Danny." I mumbled against him feeling the famous back rubs and hair strokes. It was his thing to put me to sleep like that and I wondered if it'd work on anyone the way he carefully did so. Though they did subside once I had said something.

"For what?" Danny shifted to look to me. I smiled before kissing him softly and again stroking his stubble.

"For just, keeping me here. Grounded. I don't know what I'd do without you." I admitted with a smile still. Danny kissed me back smiling just as wide as I was.

"I think about the same thing, babe. You've got me planted too. So thank ya back my love." Danny kissed my hair before letting me tuck myself back under his chin. I felt him sigh before I let myself drift slowly. "It's gonna be okay baby, I promise. We're gonna make it. I love you, so much." Danny whispered out not caring if I heard or not. It was promise to himself and to me. I pressed a kiss to his neck with a happier sigh as my hand reached into his curls to gently hold them.

"Love you too Danny..." I faded off gently after hearing the sleepy chuckle that was also belonging to someone else falling asleep after a hard day. Just before we both actually did drift to sleep though, like clockwork we both gripped the other a little tighter, hanging on until dawn.


	12. Chapter 12

It was an improving road that Dan and I set ourselves on. The crying eventually was a few tears with a hopeful smile from one to another it would be alright. Sadly though with going back to work, we both did have things then to keep up the idea of what it was like to be busy again. For instance the next morning after that night, I was awoken by power tools and soft music coming from behind the office door. When it was over and done I was finally able to see that Dan had gotten up early to give me my workspace I'd be needing. It was an entire wrap around desk. The darker wood brought out the brighter wood of the flooring and windowsills. My office chair was a bit wider so I could sit cross-legged if need be to be comfortable. We had asked the building manager if that would be a thing to bring in and they had asked us not to. It was a bit of a letdown but after some talks with Barry and Arin it was worked out that I could have a couple days I relaxingly worked from here.

Here. In the same chair and I was sighing as I leaned back staring at my three monitors Dan had set up for me. Well with a little help he set them up. One had an editing mod up for my personal video. I got a little more content when Dan let me film him putting the desks together. It was a fun time watching him curse at a couple screws saying he needed to teach them his ways. I spun a little towards the space behind me and looked over the other half of the desk. A full sized mac with it's own optional touch screen was staring at me. Danny had said he didn't need as much space as I and he was certainly right. On the left was almost a tray that holstered his macbook when he was home working. I almost was lost in the details when Skype started notifying me I had a call. I spun back around to see the black bar read "Hubby" as it flashed giving me options on how to respond. I hit video chat and seconds later his face was on my screen.

"Baby!" I squealed almost happy to have a break. Danny was in the recording room I guessed seeing the background.

"Hey Bubbles! Man what's got you so bright-eyed and bushy-tailed?! I left you a grumpy mess in the bed this mornin'!" Danny teased me with a short giggle. His hair was spazzing out I wanted to guess from the shock of temperatures he had to have gone through. His smile though was bright like mine had been as I giggled back to him.

"I um just got myself going on work like two hours ago and was literally sitting here in silence trying to edit. You called at the perfect time, and hey, I was not grumpy when you left. I was mad you HAD to go!" I laughed shaking my head. Dan stuck out his tongue and I felt myself turn red remembering this morning. It was supposed to be a kiss good-bye, but hands wandered, mouths wandered, moans came through, god that tongue-

"Goddamn, babe, really?!" Danny blurted out catching my attention. I blinked a few times then heard and saw Dan lose his shit over something.

"What's funny?" I asked raising an eyebrow. Danny snorted before calming down officially.

"You, babe, oh god, aha, just, that internet is amazing. Very clear picture I'm receiving." Danny vaguely explained as I scowled.

"So! Why is that so funny?" I asked him shrugging. Danny smiled wide glancing down then back up to my face.

"Because your hesitation and then reddening cheeks gave it away what you were thinking about after I stuck my tongue out, baby!" Danny teased letting me officially figure it out. I sighed shaking my head while looking down feeling the heat even worse. "Baby-girl..." Danny sung out smiling still. I huffed letting my eyes peer back to him.

"What, dork?" I playfully snapped. Danny kept grinning away to a point the smile he had naturally cocked to the side.

"I love youuuu beautiful!" Danny sung out more making me blush. "Awe baby, look at you! All bashful and shit. Maybe I should come home for lunch hm?" Danny was going to say more when another voice off the side rang in.

"Um, ew?! Can we limit the amount of gross-cute in here please?" Arin poked his head in and waved. "Hi little one! Sorry your fiancé sucks!" Arin teased. Dan shoved him out of the way and I heard my giggles bounced off his mic. Danny rolled his eyes before turning back to me.

"Okay so I honestly didn't call to like make Arin puke and shit." Danny chuckled as Arin made vomiting noises.

"Too late asshole, but whatevah!" Arin chimed in once more. Danny sighed blinking over to his left and I heard Arin sass him then a door close.

"Okay so no um, so Ross is back with Holly from Chicago and I don't, baby I don't know what to do. We have Steam Train and just, fuccccck. Help?" Danny whined over the situation that still never was solved. It had been the couple days passing since Ross ruined us in the elevator.

"If you two are friends, you can talk to him, right?" I took the blunt route because I knew Dan would get the best out of it.

"Yeahhh, but it's, it's fucking Ross, babe you know he's gonna like be a dick!" Danny whined more leaning his head back and sighing.

"Dan, talk to him. Work it out. What else can you do?" I asked a little more stern. Danny sighed sitting back up ruffling his hair.

"But like, baaaabe come onnnn, there's, I don't know!" Dan whined unable to find a better idea. I shrugged and watched him roll his eyes.

"Daniel." I said sternly. His attitude was showing as he looked back to me.

"What." He said back mocking me more than having a problem.

"Talk. To. Him. The faster you do, the faster you guys can stop being not friends. Okay?" I said sounding like a mom then.

"Babyyy I don't wann-" Dan tried again to whine is way out and I cut him off.

"LEIGH GO TALK TO YOUR FRIEND, I HAVE WORK TO DO!" I barked at him. Danny made a face and then was pouting hardcore.

"I don't like that." Danny scowled.

"Don't like what?" I shook my head not understanding him.

"That! The mad-thing!" Danny pointed as if I could see it.

"Danny, I'm not mad just please go so I can get this done! We made that deal that I could get shit done here, okay? So you need to let me go." I explained trying to soften my tone.

"Noooo! I don't want you to go! You're gonna go and still be mad! I want my Bubbles back, please?" Dan's begging for me to go back to being excited like I was, had me almost there.

"Fine." I said sounding totally opposite of what he was asking.

"Baby! Come onnnn! That's still mad-face! I want my smiles! Please, please, please?!" Danny laughed as he sounded like a child then. I laughed shaking my head feeling my mood lifting.

"Fine, I feel better, you're a dork now get back to work!" I giggled as he smiled to me.

"Annndddd?" Danny dug for words that I knew he'd never let me go without saying.

"Annd?" I teased him.

"Babe come on I actually do have to go now." Danny stopped playing but remained smiling again.

"I love you..." I said bashfully. Danny cocked an eyebrow.

"Come onnn, say it right. It's not like you don't like itttt..." Danny teased further and I blushed deeper.

"I love you, Daddy." I said in a playfully defeated tone. I barely heard the door open again and it didn't even phase Dan.

"Love you too, my Nuggle Butt. I'll see you when I get home." Danny smiled with kiss to the camera. I blew one back at him and barely heard Arin say something smart before Dan yelled as he hung up. I sat back flushed still shaking my head. I clicked back over to my personal editing screen and smiled as I hit play.

You can see me walking up with the camera in the doorway and Dan's butt in the air as he searches for a screw. I made changes to the volume levels so that it wasn't echoing badly.

"See this is the stuff behind the scenes they DON'T show on Vh1! The Rockstar in his domesticated habitat!" I say as Dan whips around to smile defeated already as he looks right into the camera. He was wearing his red plaid shirt with a white undershirt. His hair was a mess just like when I shot the bit for the living room.

"This is payback for leaving you soon, isn't it? Making sure you get blackmail to sell to MTV once they start doing music shit again." Danny glared more into the lens, "YOU HEARD THAT SHIT! I CALLED YOU OUT MMMUSSSSIC TELEVISION! PFFT!" Danny giggled but I remembered glaring at him when he did that. His face you can see change and the pout lip comes out. "Can never have any fun on your channel! Geeze babe!" Danny laughed then after I flipped him off from behind the camera. "Awe for me?! And in case you guys don't know, she just flipped me the bird! Cause that's true love right there huh babe?" Danny sighed mockingly as I huffed louder.

"You gonna tell them what you're doing? Or am I gonna actually get a chance to commentate?" I sarcastically asked giggling by the end of it. Danny rolled his eyes but laughed waving me off

"Go on hun, you can finally talk about how boring we actually are!" Danny piped up mockingly again and I laughed quietly.

"Okay so!" I went on to explain.

"Ah shit, what now?!" I said aloud hearing Skype again. I noticed the name "BARRY!!" come up and I paused my video to answer. Just like Dan had, the face faded in and a scruffly Barry was smiling to me.

"Hey you! How'd the office work out?!" Barry asked chipper. I smiled rolling away so he could see. Barry leaned closer looking around smiling wider as he nodded.

"He did amazing, didn't he?!" I gushed as Barry laughed.

"Yeah, I love how I wanna bet you have half the space and all I see is his Mac sitting all alone." Barry shook his head grinning. I slid back in front of the camera and nodded.

"He's the one whom was insisting he only needed the desktop with a singular hook up as he buys me three!" I rolled my eyes as Barry snickered again.

"Well, I mean he doesn't have a ton of shit needing to be edited and all that, BUT, at the same time it's not like you guys are hurting." Barry shrugged then waved it off, "Anywho, I was checking up on you. How's the series goin? How's the channel been too?! I finally saw the update on your engagement, it was funny!" Barry smiled genuinely interested in my work. I clicked over starting with the series.

"Um, well Sonic is doing fine. That's like three more episodes and then it will be waiting on the finale. But can I say dear god Arin and the frog shit was hilarious!" I giggled as Barry nodded agreeing.

"It was man, I mean hearing him scream and rage live was just as good as post!" Barry explained as I laughed harder.

"He's gonna need like blood pressure meds here soon! I don't know how Suzy hasn't made him go yet!" I shook my head smiling. Barry nodded with a sigh looking at his other monitor for a moment. "Anyway!" I got his attention to answer the second half of his question, "Um the channel is coming along good. I am editing the current video. It is a few moments as we moved in. Oh man, Dan and power tools is a sight, lemme tell ya!" I teased a part watching Barry snicker before a familiar voice came on.

"B-Barry? Are you and my fiancé totally swapping porn?!" Danny accused with a laugh. Barry scooted back and I saw hair before I saw Dan.

"H-He has the good shit though Dan!" I played along as he wagged a finger at me.

"Babe, I told you it's not good when it's just him in it! Geeze!" Danny laughed as Barry tried to shove him away.

"Go, go! I'm talking business with her actually! Weirdo!" Barry shook his head at Dan whom was out of the frame. I was cackling in my chair over how goofy all these guys were.

"Whatever Barry! But Arin and I are gonna go finally start Sonic, and oh! LOVE YOU BABY, GIMME LIKE THREE MORE AND I'LL BE HOME!" Danny called back loudly as Barry and I rolled our eyes together.

"He's such a sap when you're not here man!" Barry laughed quieter as Dan shut the door. I nodded slowly understanding.

"It's that and the sudden events that has us a little weirder than usual. It's sad that I could think I would be the only one like already missing him." I admitted while Barry shook his head quickly.

"Oh dear, it is not just you! This guy got here today and Arin almost sent him back home cause he looked so lost. Like, we get it ya know? You guys just got shit going for you both, and now he has to abandon ship for a bit, but damn, it's not like he ain't coming home!" Barry laughed as I bashfully looked away.

"I know," I messed with one of the drawers before looking back up, "it's just like honestly when was the last time he and I were in like separate cities even, ya know?" I confided. Barry sighed having no choice but to see my point. I made a face then shrugged, "Just gonna have to get used to it. I mean he did say he would try to help plan shit, but yeah we all know once he's around that crew and such, he'll throw himself in." I shook my head as Barry made a face that also agreed I was right.

"Yeahp, well, Suzy at least can help?" Barry suggested. I bobbed my head side to side remembering I always had that option.

"True." I smiled liking that at least Barry always tried to help in some way. We went on talking about how my days would pan out being home and in-office. It wasn't much longer of a conversation before he let me go so I could send him what I had so far. Once I did all that, and then some, I decided to try and edit more of my own content.

I almost was finished when my phone started playing my familiar ringtone. I slipped it out to see it was Mark and I felt a jolt of guilt before I answered remembering his departure that night.

"Hello?" Mark asked the greeting cautiously. I breathed out as I slid away from the desk and stood to go into the living room.

"Hey Markimoo, listen, I'm so sorr-" I curled up on the couch trying to apologize but was interrupted.

"No apologizing. I heard you guys get emotional in there. It's understandable, dear." Mark I could hear smile like he always did when he reassured me. I breathed out more in relief as I went to respond.

"It um, it got pretty bad after you left man." I admitted. Mark I heard make a concerned noise.

"How bad we talkin'?" Mark asked sounding weary. I sighed shaking my head knowing I'd have to leave out a few details.

"We yelled, we cried, played the blame game, he tried to say after it he didn't deserve the promise ring, and I of course wasn't having that. Agh, Mark," I half whined, "he's so scared to leave me alone. I don't blame him, but it doesn't make it easier on me. Not that I'd like for him to lie and cover it up, but man loving someone who has this career is definitely a test for the ages." I half chuckled half sighed out again.

"Yeah, I'm seeing that! Are things a little better now?" Mark sounded hopeful and I was glad to give him a happy ending.

"Actually they've been a lot better. We're back working too so I mean, that's keeping us busy as well. Don't get me wrong, he or I still have a moment with a couple tears, but NOTHING like what the initial reaction was." I smiled liking that it was a lot better in a ton of ways. Mark I could hear smiling more in his sigh before he spoke again.

"Well good, I'm glad. Sorry I jinxed ya guys! I just had to say that ya'll never fight!" Mark bashfully laughed as I giggled myself.

"Yeah, totally is all your fault!" I teased as we both laughed together.

"Sorry 'bout that." Mark apologized again and I waved it off as if he could see.

"Oh stop, it was coming anyway. Dan was working on breaking down just as bad as I was. Honestly, he needed it." I explained more listening to Mark continue to understand.

"Yeahp, sounded like it. God though, he loves you so much it's crazy to me." Mark mused oddly for a moment as I waited for him to remember why he called. Mark usually had to have a side conversation before the actual conversation. "Oh so, anywho, um there is a reason besides catching up on that, as to why I called!" Mark's enthusiasm meant he needed something. I snickered before replying.

"Uh huh, and then?" I joked. Mark sighed with a snicker himself and I heard it comin'.

"Was wondering if you're still up for the video we were supposed to do eons back?" Mark offered another shot to finally collaborate. I laughed shaking my head feeling really like it was eons ago.

"Dude, if I got the time. I have like for once a full plate here man. We can shoot here, but yeah I'm gonna be tied up for a bit." I admitted chewing on my thumb. Mark sighed with a laugh.

"Well Misses Soon-to-be-Sexbang, is there anything I can help with then?" Mark knew what I was going to do without saying it. His request to help me had me grinning at the fact he was such a kind person.

"Know anything about tuxes?" I asked pinning he was a guy and maybe had a clue.

"Um, no?" Mark laughed with me as I recognized the unsure tone before he got to his 'no.'

"Well when Dan leaves for a week, wanna come learn? It's this or you're totally dress shopping with me!" I teased not actually planning on taking him with me for that. Or even looking online. Mark's chuckle had to have had a shrug the way he sounded then.

"Oh sure! Let's learn how to be fancy lads together!" Mark submitted as I squealed enjoying the help. I knew Arin was my next victim, but he had been busy as well. With Mark getting an editor he had a few more seconds of his life to not be dedicating to YouTube.

"Awesome, so I'm thinking of filming the road to the wedding, how does that idea sound? I've asked Dan and he said keep it minimal." I explained a little. Mark hummed thinking about it before he had an answer.

"Honestly keeping it minimal, but still keeping them involved, sounds good! I mean he did a public proposal, why not let them see the progress." Mark suggested agreeing with it.

"Good point, I just don't know where to start with it." I had a block in how to go about this when Mark's laugh told me I was onto something.

"Anytime dear, just let me know what's going on and we'll work it out, okay? I mean maybe you want to actually start the actual planning before you get ahead of yourself." Mark reassured me as well to call him while Dan was gone if I needed someone to talk to. I took his offer up if ever needed be and wished him a good day before hanging up. I sat back and thought about this process.

"Maybe a list?" I thought out loud. I pushed myself reluctantly off the couch to go grab a pen and notebook so I could physically cross things off when needed. It was a strange idea that to me, it felt better to be able to do so, rather than delete it as a line off something digital. I wound up finding one in Dan's end of the desk and flipped through to be sure it was blank and I wasn't ruining another lyric book. I sat down at the desk and began thinking. "Alright, um, well, c-colors, m-maybe?" I talked to myself even not believing how unsure I was of this. I sat back making a face before looking over at my phone wondering if he'd at least provide me an idea or even answer during recording. I checked the time smiling over the fact they'd be doing Mario Sunshine by this time. I scrolled through and tapped 'Buttsex Master''s contact name and listened to it ring.

"Shut the fuck up Arin, we can leave this in!" Danny I heard say away from the mic before coming back to the call, "Hey hun what's up?" Dan casually was trying to sound like a normal fiancé in front of the internet.

"Hey baby, um so I'm making a list of uh, wedding shit and I know you're busy, but gimme like three colors here, and you can go free." I asked quickly hearing him hum.

"Uhhhh, blue, white, red." Danny snickered and I even heard Arin make a comment that I wasn't stupid to not guess where that was going.

"Really, you want your colors to be the wedding colors?" I laughed shaking my head over his ridiculousness.

"Oh come on hun! It'll be like awesome as shit!" Danny mused as I heard Arin curse from dying in the background.

"Be serious for two seconds." I sternly said. Danny I heard shift as he cleared his throat.

"Okay. Serious time." Dan sounded mockingly business-toned ready. I huffed rolling my eyes.

"Babe." I should have known this was going to be something I was stuck with. Danny giggled hearing my frustration.

"Yeah?" Dan's smile was in his voice as I sighed out.

"Please? It's a tiny request, and I know you're busy!" I begged. Danny was nose-laughing cause I heard Arin giggling before teasing Dan some.

"Yeah, daddddyyyy, help her!" Arin dropped the name and I felt my breathing stop.

"Kevin is so taking that out correct?!" I panicked not wanting the fact Dan and I actually HAD that kink mutually.

"Um, yeah, Kevin please take-" Dan almost said it but Arin yelled over him.

"FUCK OFF KEVIN I WILL FIRE YOU IF THIS BIT IS NOT IN THERE!" Arin then go quiet and all I heard was child-like 'ha-ha's' coming from him.

"Um Arin, you can't be serious..." Dan sounded a little nervous as Arin kept it up.

"Nope, you totally had to take the call, so now everyone gets to listen to daddy talk wedding bullshit with his fucking 'nuggle butt'!" Arin sounded so sure and I felt my color draining. Dan cleared his throat then remembered he had me on the line.

"Uh babe? Can I call you back please? I know this was supposed to be a quick decision, but this is not, it's not a good time hun. I know Arin's gonna keep harassing me until I let you go. So can we even like talk about this in about," Danny paused I was sure to check the time, "an hour? I mean I'm coming straight home baby." Danny reassured me it wasn't a linger around day for him. I sighed feeling bad I did this.

"Yeah, I'm sorry babe, I should have like thought about this." I felt guilty for making a dumb decision.

"It's okay baby-girl, I understand thoughts come up and you were just curious, but hey I love you." Danny accepted my apology with more understanding than I deserved.

"Love you too." I said back feeling a little better. Dan paused for a moment and I was really hoping that he'd just let it go.

"Babbbbe." Danny teased and I was shaking my head half was through.

"I'm not saying it Daniel! Have Arin say it!" I laughed bashfully. Danny giggled and I heard Arin cracking up.

"Come onnnn." Danny pried and I sighed defeated.

"Finneeeee, I love you Daddy." I dropped my face in my hand feeling it warming up from embarrassment.

"That's my girl, love you too sweetheart, to the moon and back. I promise, again, I'll be home soon and we'll work on that okay?" Danny's sweet smile was coming through and I melted.

"Okayyy, have fun, and please hit Arin for me?" I requested half serious.

"Anything for my Nuggle Butt!" Danny cooed before hanging up. Immediately I received a text from Arin.

'It's saying in.'

I felt my eyes go wide and I started going over if I should head down there to stop it. I could text Kevin but that was not a clear outcome hence he loved screwing with Dan and I lately. I thought then about Barry and maybe letting me handle that specific one for the sake of it, but then figured Arin wouldn't let that slide passed him. I breathed out feeling lost until one last idea came to mind. I pulled out the wife-card and dialed up Suzy to have her make sure it didn't happen.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> really testing the sturdiness of office furniture ;)

I was in my office again with soft music playing writing more down on my list when I heard the front door open. I small bit of excitement waved through me, but I knew he'd come looking for me anyway. I smiled writing down a couple more things when the door opened.

"So!" Danny immediately started in as I turned around looking at him like he was strange.

"So?" I asked tilting my head. Danny plopped down in his office chair and rolled to me. His knees touched mine he sat so close in front of me. He took my hands grinning and kissed each one.

"I totally am in love with you, and can't thank you enough for doing what you did for us!" Danny bit his lip as I blinked at him really confused.

"I don't, understand?" I looked around behind him then back to him as he bounced his leg.

"So like okay, we hung up right? And Arin sent that text, yes he told me, super-douchey of him, whatever! So like not even five minutes later, his phone goes off, and it's Suzy!" Dan raises his eyebrows and smiled crooked while I felt the lightbulb click.

"Holy shit, what did she say!" I asked laughing with him. Danny looked down shaking his head before biting his lip trying to speak.

"Um, well, she said a few things, hun! Like um, wow, man, she chewed into him over what you told her! Like nice call to pull that off so we weren't displayed like that in an episode, cause babe, he was so dead set on it just because I totally answered it. But cool though, and hey, also, he's not mad, though I fear a nicer Best Man speech just went out the window." Danny shrugged as I laughed not believing it worked. Danny then leaned a little bit to the side seeing the pen and paper nodding to it.

"Oh, here, take a look." I let him read for himself. Danny leaned back crossing his legs nodding as he went over it.

"Okay, so you asked me colors, which I said the three, um, okay, black white, and blue okay? I thought about that on the way home, and I don't want it to look like a fuckin' Fourth of July shindig, ya know?" Danny snickered as I did liking that he put more thought into it.

"Honestly, I like that! Suzy can help me decorate a million times over with those!" I smiled wide feeling better about this already. Danny nodded returning the same toothy grin as he went back to the list. He even reached for the pen crossing that off and writing below it.

"Alrighty, sooo, ummm, hmm, you have band on here." Danny looked up tapping the pen on his lips. I blushed a little as he thought for a moment. I was bashful over the idea I had but was hoping he'd suggest it first.

"What would you think?" I shrugged leaning back like he did. Danny reached down to curl an arm under my legs. He lifted them onto his lap and gave a quick cheeky smile letting me get comfy on him.

"I don't know baby, bands ain't cheap. Not that I'm being the stereotype, but you do realize we are supplying all of this ourselves. Usually the parents help too." Danny made that note and I thought more on that for a moment. I felt my eyes grow wide remembering something.

"Babe?!" I blurted out sounding more panicky than I meant to. Danny snapped his head up and I felt a hand massaging my calf.

"Talk to me baby, what's wrong?" Danny's instant concern was that I was freaking out again. I breathed out getting a hold of myself as I laughed a little at what I didn't mean to do.

"Sorry, sorry, it's okay," I leaned forward squeezing his hand before sitting back up smiling, "I um just noticed, you haven't visited your folks, and I have only but barely talked to them on the phone..." I let that one sink in watching Dan make face before dropping his head down. His shoulders raised up then back down as he sigh while shaking his head.

"You're right," Danny lifted his head back up looking away for a moment then back me, "looks like when I get back from fucking Portland we're making a trip out there! It'll be a nice vacation before the chaos I guess." Danny's irritation was from not enough time to do this. I sat back and glanced to my open monitor and back to him.

"They video chat with you right?" I asked smirking as he glanced at the screen.

"Uh sometimes? I mean sure? Wh-why?" Danny raised an eyebrow and I nodded to the screen.

"Why don't we plan a skype call with 'em? I mean they know we're busy and such! We can plan a get together after the reception babe!" I smiled as he nodded grinning back to me.

"Just clever all over today aren't we?" Danny snickered poking my knees with his long fingers. I giggled feeling it tickle a little before Danny leaned closer to take me by the waist and pull me into his lap. I bent my legs in time as my weight shifted with his causing his chair to lean back more. I wound up straddling him as he rested his hands holding me steady by my hips.

"Someone has to be clever between us, or shit would never work out!" I smirked letting my fingers tangle back into his curls. Danny always loved the initial sensation and always reacted the same. His mouth parted just a little while his eyes fluttered closed as his head relaxed back some. I smiled down watching him let me help him unwind after a long day.

"Very true, hm." Danny mumbled out as I scratched his scalp gently. His head wasn't tender, but any harder and it would start up something that could be more anticipated later on.

"Mhmm, so this band thing I sort of did have an idea, but it's going to sound so conceited." I played off the word and Danny opened one eye blinking it.

"I'm not singing at our wedding. I'm going to be all sung out by the time it rolls around, no!" Danny tilted his head back up and gently brought my hands to his lips kissing them tenderly. "I love you, and I know I said baby gets what baby wants, but Daddy says no on that one." Danny shook his head and I slouched a little pouting.

"Pleasseeeee? It's the cheapest idea! Besides you guys would have so much fun! Arin could sing, Suzy could grab one! Come on even I bet Ross and Holly would love it!" I begged watching him stop shaking his head then tilting it blinking at me.

"Seriously. You want our reception to be a fancy Karaoke fiasco?" Danny painted that picture and I sighed looking down bringing the guilt tripping hard.

"No, but I figured we'd let them choose a special one, but it's okay we can keep looking." I spoke softly sounding disappointed. Danny I heard give a hard sigh with a couple noises as I kept my head down. It wasn't long before another distressed sound came louder giving me a clue I was winning this.

"Fuck baby! Come on! You can't just, you can't just do that! That is so wrong! Stop it!" Danny was voicing it that he was losing badly as I let my eyes slowly peek up at him from under my lashes.

"It's okay baby, I get it, it's fine, no singing I got it." I puckered my lips just a little and watched him fall apart.

"N-no, no, no, b-baby, please, don't, do that, stooooop it! You're killing me, agh, it's not even gonna sound good without a rehearsal! You know it's gonna drive me insane if shit isn't prepared! We'd have to like have a rehearsal, and then an actual rehearsal dinner, hun! Y-you-can't agh! Really?! You want all our doofy selves up there?!" Danny flailed as he kept trying to not crumble so soon. I nodded looking sadder that he was fighting it still.

"I want it to be personal like us. I wanted us to look back and everyone have a special moment. It's never been about just us, baby, but I mean it's okay, you're already stressing and it's been a long day and-" I was going to go on and on and on until I was blue in the face. Danny's lips roughly shut me up as his fingertips pressed hard into my skin. I felt him nip my lip before pulling back with a huff and a face that was containing a stubborn glare with his lips now pressed in a line. He blinked at me some more loving this, but hating this at the same time.

"You get to make the song list. For them. I will talk to Brian about other matters. You really better be sure about this." Danny sighed out then was stern the last bit. I nodded quickly trying not to grin miles wide that he was letting me even have this. Danny himself was trying to not smirk knowing that I wouldn't have chosen him if I didn't believe we could do it. I leaned forward to try and pepper his face with kisses but Danny held up the paper right on my face pretending to hum as he looked onward.

"Babe!" I snatched it away quickly uncovering the fact he was indeed grinning liking the idea after all. I held it behind me as he made the gesture for it while I shook my head. "No."

"Honey, give me the list if you want me to help!" Danny snickered motioning still I shook my head smiling wide loving when I did this to him.

"Kiss." I said in the familiar tone. Danny cocked an eyebrow remembering all the other times I've done this to him.

"Ugh, hun, just gimme the damn list, please?" Danny tried not to play and I held it up shaking my head more.

"Kiss." I shortly said giggling. Danny rolled his eyes but his smile gave away his actual thoughts on this.

"Baby gets her kiss when she gives me the list, please?" Danny's manners were not helping the comical part of this. I shook my head still giggling.

"Hubby gets list AFTER baby gets her kiss!" I raised my hand higher as Dan tried to snatch it. He was realizing I had the advantage being on his lap.

"Oh my god, baby will get her goddamn kiss once fucking hubby get his list!" Danny was laughing still slightly trying to go for it. I made a pout face that he hated cause what came next always got him.

"Hubby?" I whimpered to him watching his face turn away as he bit his bottom lip. He knew it was going there, but just couldn't not help it. Danny looked back with a knowing expression before shifting the usual pattern to a new one. His hands slid up my shirt and I watched him gently lean forwards to press his lips to my stomach softly.

"Baby..." Danny breathed out onto my skin and I swallowed hard half loving this and half hating him. I used my free hand to push his head back by his forehead so he'd quit. When he knew he was in my sight his eyes were big and he was sporting his own pouty face glancing back to my stomach and up at me. "I thought you wanted kisses baby?" Danny softly cooed as he pulled me closer to him instead. He nuzzled my stomach again after kissing my ribcage.

"Hubby knows what I meant!" I whined scowling as he looked up. His mouth twitched into a crooked smirk that was warmer than a moment ago as he rested his chin near my belly button.

"Maybe he wanted to do somethin' different? Hm? Doesn't baby like belly kisses?" Danny cooed out watching my reaction. I hate the heated feeling in my cheeks that always gave me away. I cursed him being really good at acting like it wasn't a thing sometimes.

"No. Baby likes real kisses!" I tried to protest as Dan's small chuckle vibrated my stomach when he pressed his lips again to it.

"Maybe, she can have one, if I can see that list please? Baby wants her wedding right?" Danny played me and I was left hating him at this point.

"Yes." I sighed defeated. Danny almost snorted but kept composure.

"Mkay, and baby wants her Hubby's help, right?" Danny was going to hit it home and I was cursing up a storm in my head I lost this.

"Yessss, she does need him." I nodded slowly still pouting a slight bit. Danny's hands slid back to hold me as he smiled wide knowing he had me.

"Mhmm, and so if my baby-girl needs her hubby's help so she can have her wedding, what do I need to see then?" Danny let it sing out teasing me further. I slouched back down and let my head fall on his shoulder. I forcefully slapped the paper back on his chest unable to not giggle against his neck as he snickered over his victory. Danny gently took the page from me before kissing the side of my head. "Hey." Danny whispered making me turn to look at him. "Come 'ere." Danny smiled as he spoke up a little. I raised my head up sighing with a stupid grin that matched his. Danny's left hand came around gently pushing back a few loose strands of hair before cradling my head steady. His lips pressed to mine lovingly and I let my eyes close feeling them move against mine. Danny deepened his kiss when he slipped his tongue in my mouth gently massaging mine. I let a small noise through after feeling that and his fingers curl into my hair holding onto it. Danny responded back with his own huskier noise as he pulled back to reposition his mouth that molded to mine after a couple breathy smaller kisses.

I combed my fingers into his curls feeling the soft texture of them and his tongue again letting my senses run a little freer. I breathed in hard through my nose nipping his lower lip some before going back in for another needier kiss. Danny's breathing was hitching like mine was the more into we got. It wasn't even full out classy at a point where we pulled back but kept our tongues still touching. It was the longest we'd made out without heading to the next point and I couldn't have mutually enjoyed it more with him.

We maintained a good patter of deeper kissing then changing it to longer lip presses before I was pressing my chest against him while slightly hanging onto his hair enough to tease. Danny's hands were feeling it soon after because my hips started rolling as he kneaded my ass sensually. Danny then tugged on my lip feeling our friction heating things further and I breathed out a small moan that was airy, but still noticeable. I felt him growing harder in his jeans the more we touched and kissed in his office chair. Danny's curls I pulled a little tighter hearing the desperate whimper into my mouth that he needed it. I moaned back feeling hands travel to my chest under my shirt and caressing my breasts under my bra, needing it just as bad.

"Baby-girl..." Danny breathed onto my lips before sensually kissing them but not for long like we had been. His mouth sucked up under my jawline and I shuddered feeling the shockwave down to my center. Danny kept that up before nipping a little which caused me to pull his hair ever more giving him what he wanted. I moaned out feeling my hips roll on their own grinding on his very needing erection as he breathed out his moan back to me. "Fuck, baby-girl..." Danny pulled back looking up to me as I kept my hip work up on my own while Danny massaged my breasts still to a point I could feel my nipples come through the fabric. I gasped louder to him when he figured that out as well as his palms squeezed more around them sending warmer waves through me. "Lemme taste you baby-girl..." Danny pressed his mouth to my clothed nipples breathing hot air onto them. I felt my entire body shiver over the sensations he was giving me.

"D-Danny, I want you to...please.." I breathlessly whispered as he swapped sides breathing out still but adding throaty groans into the mix. Danny pulled back to pressed a kiss with a hint of tongue between the mounds as his hands held my sides.

"Lemme then baby, take your shirt off for me." Danny encouraged softly. I felt my hands hesitate to let go of his hair I was gripping harder than I remembered as I relaxed my center more on his erection to where I could move easier. Danny inhaled raggedly letting his eyes flutter shut leaning his head back from the pressure he finally got to feel for a moment. I pulled off my shirt revealing the purple and black laced bra with a bow on the front hiding the clip to release my chest to him. Danny let his eyes open slowly to half-lid as he leaned forward in a haze while lazily working the clip he'd done once before and pushing the fabric to the side. He slipped his fingers under the straps and pushed the entire piece off my shoulders leaving me nude from the waist up on top of him in our office.

Danny paid no mind to where it fell because once the fabric left his hands they were back onto my chest heavily caressing them as his face inched towards the right peak. I let my fingers slide back into his hair as his lips met my skin. I felt the electric current reign from him to I as his lips formed around the sensitive spot then increase as they tightened suctioning with a warm sensation that was erotic as it came. His soft, warm tongue gently flicked at first before I felt a wetter texture being his lips sucking up in pulses as his other hand continued readying the other.

"B-baby-fuck, baby, oh shit Danny.." I breathed it out into a moan still resting on his jeans that were aching to be saved. Danny nipped a little which caused a reaction for me to grind on him more. I felt the same electric current pass through me on the other side as he got around to tending to the other nipple. I felt his hands slip passed my jeans and panties to cup my ass with a little bit of a squeeze that brought more down then slide me over him.

"Fuck..." Danny breathed out on my sensitive bud. I moaned out for him when I felt his left hand slip deeper passed the fabric and a couple fingers pressed into my core from behind. Danny pulled them out so little before pushing them back in. I felt my hips trying to find the angle to I could feel more of it when Danny resorted to wet kisses all over my chest including occasionally stopping to suckle more. I let out a longer hiss as my failed attempts to find the spot came up, but he still was able to barely move. I whimpered meeting his eyes begging with pants and small moans for him. Danny reached up to pull my lips back to his so he could take over my mouth once more before pulling back groaning when I gripped his hair up from needing him. "Ohh fuck, I want my baby-girl..." Danny moaned out back into my mouth as I made the move to kiss him with all tongue. His hips flicked up to me and I cried out softly feeling the pain and pleasure with all the foreplay he had going on.

"Daddy, I want you..." I grounded harder on his lap feeling his fingers leave a warm and wet trail as they slid back to holding my ass. Danny sucked on my neck down to my chest leaving marks as he flicked his hips again having me cry out like the first time.

"I want my baby-girl, fuck...Daddy needs his baby-girl...oh fuck..." Danny's huskier voice was smooth and sensual to my sense of hearing. I felt him slide the material he had gotten between to grope my cheeks down a little and I even was finding the simple part of him undressing me a turn on. Danny breathed out again in a huff that was cut short by a moan interrupting it. I moaned out mixed with a whimper barely hanging on to my senses feeling aroused more than usual. "Lift up for me baby, so Daddy can get these off okay?" Danny cooed in my ear and I felt my knees brace me as I listened to him. Danny carefully got both articles off but wasn't letting me back down yet. "Mmm, baby-girl is being so patient for me, hmm. God I may just let her play on Daddy's cock instead of taking her on the desk. Would you like that? You wanna ride my cock baby-girl?" Danny cooed out and I moaned out softly just by his voice.

"Yeah I wanna..." I breathed out releasing his hair to make a move for his belt and jeans. Danny gently placed his hands over mine bringing them back into his hair.

"I got it baby-girl, it's okay Daddy's got it lemme." Danny cooed reassuring me I didn't have to do anything but wait. He was testing my limits and it was killing me in all ways. I looked passed my heaving chest to watch him slowly undo himself knowing I was dying for him. He got the belt off then slowly unbuttoned the denim and slid down the zipper. I saw a hint of his plump flesh before his raised up to drop his boxers and jeans to the floor revealing his throbbing cock that was more than at attention.

"Daddy, pleaseeee..." I whined as he adjusted with a couple grunts before getting back comfortable. I felt the heat from him below my dripping self grow more intense the closer he brought his head to my clit. I almost thought I was going to rip his hair out in small patches as he teased me further. His tip brushed back and forth sending waves of pleasure through me that had me echoing the entire office with desperate noises. Danny's index finger dipped in as he continued to tease feeling how bad it was for me.

"Mmm, baby-girl, oh fuck you're so ready huh? You wanna play on me baby, you ready for me?" Danny asked for another answer and I whimpered resting my forehead on his.

"Yesss, Daddy I wanna ride it. I wanna ride your cock, Daddy, fuck..." I moaned out feeling his head shift down to my center hesitating for some reason.

"Come on baby-girl, lower them gorgeous hips onto me so you can play, princess." Danny smiled warmly over the face we both were such suckers for this kink. I shifted and let myself take him slowly so I wouldn't break the speed this was going so soon. His girth stretched me wide as I felt him snuggly slide up into me hitting a ton of points where I normally would have taken off. I sunk to his hilt breathing out finally letting my eyes flutter shut. Danny held my hips a little tighter wanting to feel me move on him. "Mmm fuck, there she is, whenever you're ready beautiful." Danny cooed out some more smiling warm still.

I let my hips slowly roll forward feeling every inch come down then back in. I let my exhales through a little thicker as I did it continuously slowly hearing Dan let a long exhale of his own come out. "Ooo baby-girl, you feel Daddy's cock hm? You like it huh? Fuck baby..." Danny cooed up to me as I did a small rotation that had him moan a little bit louder for me. I lifted back up to slide half-ways down giving a little tease to it. I felt Danny's palm slide down gripping up a cheek before a throaty 'tsking came from him. "Uh, uh, uhhh baby-girl, hers isn't trying to be mean to Daddy is she?" Danny cocked an eyebrow and I let myself sink back down a little less soft be my answer. "That's what I thought, cause my princess knows to be a good girl huh?" Danny was milking this for all it's worth and it was such a sick turn on that I couldn't deny.

"Mhmmhmm, Daddy gives me lovin's when I'm good." I nodded before Danny kissed me smiling wider loving this.

"Yes I do, huh? Like rides on Daddy's cock, which is one of my baby-girl's favorites." Danny cooed out as I felt him half meet me causing a little bit of a shockwave than the normal slow pace I was going. Danny smirked knowing I felt what he did as I giggled playfully. "Mmmm what my angel?" Danny reached up to stroke my cheek with a proud smile.

"I like when Daddy plays too..." I moaned out feeling exactly what Dan knew I was going to say. His hips met me fully and I moaned out in a higher pitch half startled half loving it. Danny peppered kisses on my cheeks and jaw as I rolled my hips up a little higher then felt him meet me again. "Fuck Daddy..." I breathed out feeling his hand that had stroked my check slide down my side then massage until finger tips grazed my clit.

"Baby-girl wants Daddy to play with her huh? Is that so?" Danny questioned with a hiss almost. I flicked my hips trying to feel more of his fingertip but all it did was ghost more, adding to the torture.

"Yeah, I want you to play too, fuck..." I begged letting my hips become more frequent in their pace. Danny pressed a kiss to my neck as his pointer and middle finger pressed up circling my clit as I rode Danny a little harder feeling the edge in sight. "Fuck, god, you feel amazing, Dan." I whispered out as his length and fingers worked together. Danny nipped before burying his face between my boobs as I yelped picking up a little more speed. Danny rubbed faster matching my movements after I rested my forehead on his letting my eyes close.

"God I love you babe." Danny's muffled whines were vibrating my chest. It wasn't long before Danny popped a nipple back his mouth, hungrily taking it between his lips again. I pressed a quick kiss to his forehead before riding him full on feeling the waves of energy coming on stronger. Danny shifted to where I felt him able to bounce me off his hips when I would come back down and it was a nice build up to smoothly go over soon.

"Danny, I wanna cum..." I whimpered needing him to hear me. Danny brought me face to face with him as I continued riding him while also bouncing off of him. His cock by then kept hitting the spot that he knew too well as I moaned onto his lips. His nose nuzzled me gently before he connected his lips to mine.

"You wanna cum baby-girl?" Danny whispered back onto my lips. I whimpered out feeling that answer being soon. When I took a minute getting lost again, Danny stopped his hips and it was just me, but so close I needed him at that point. "Answer me, does baby-girl wanna cum?" Danny was going to use my last bit of patience to test me. I tried flicking my hips in an answer but was stopped feeling his hands curl under my thighs lifting me to the desk. Danny had slipped out to lay me on my back and I almost had to hide the smile he was already wearing noticing that the desk lined me perfectly up with him.

"Daddy, yes, I wanna cum, ugh, agh!" I answered him as he slid a little hard back in. Danny's hair engulfed my outer vision as he thrusted up not as rough as I expected but at a decent pace to keep it building. Danny nuzzled my cheek then kissed it then my lips before protectively curling his arms towards my head so he wouldn't hurt me. I felt his length thrust up again before his pace picked up a little more. Danny hovered over me biting his lip as he tested the desk's stability.

"Fuck, I wanna come too baby, oh god I wanna cum too," Danny whimpered out barely resting his head on mine, "oh god, babe, oh god, I love you baby, fuck..." Danny let out another half and all I could do I keep repeating it the closer we got.

"I wanna cum, baby, I wanna cum, I wanna cum on your cock, baby..." I whined quietly up to him. Danny breathed out before pressing his lips on mine for a lazy kiss. Danny pulled back to thrust harder and I heard the desk hitting the wall.

"You gonna cum on my cock, huh? Yeah? I wanna feel it baby, I wanna feel you cum for me..." Danny softly encouraged me on adding to the sensations. I felt myself spasm inching me closer as I reached up pulling on his hair. Danny moaned out and I felt him another step closer from the way his length twitched to me.

"I'm gonna cum baby, I'm gonna cum on your cock...fuck...I'm gonna cum baby, oh fuck..." I felt the edge coming closer trying to keep my eyes on him. Danny's hips wildly slammed into me as I moaned out to him arching my back off the desk.

"Ya gonna cum babe, yeah babe ya gonna cum for me, yeah, yeah, oh fuck, oh god baby, come on, yeah come on I'm right there too babe." Danny said a little stronger in his tone as our thighs clapped together. I escalated cries out to him in pleasure before feeling the last heat wave.

"Fuck Danny, fuck baby, fuck bayyybee, FUCK DADDY I'M CUMMING!" I felt myself go stiff as a board while Dan continued to hit the spots needed for a second moment of going over a second time. On the second one he came after with his string of curses that implied it was rough. Danny rolled his hips softer milking himself after a moment as I let natural, soft, content sounds gently flow out liking that I still felt him even if he was softening up inside me. I focused back on his face not realizing my vision was a little hazy to see him smiling but with an occasional 'ooo' face from him still feeling aftershocks from me.

"There's my pretty baby!" Danny's warm smile to me as I pulled his lips to mine had me grinning after our kiss. Danny kept his small rolls going as he nuzzled me gently pressing kisses from my temple to my cheek. "I love you." Danny said softly still smiling down at me almost proud that worked out so well. I grinned back but had a small gasp feeling him brush against a sensitive spot. Danny gently giggled into my neck kissing it tenderly. "What are you doing baby? Hm?" Danny coddled me peppering kisses back up towards my face. I let my eyes gently close noticing it was now just him barely pushing but more focusing on enjoying me come down with him.

"Mmm, I'm loving us right now. I'm loving this home we have, and I'm REALLY digging the desk as well!" I teased feeling Dan giggle some more into my skin.

"Oh yeah? Maybe I'm feeling," Danny placed a kiss between his words in different spots, "about the same, hm?" Danny smiled back biting his lip when he lifted his head. He had stopped the little rolls and was just lingering inside me. I bit my own lip giggling up at him then ruffling his hair. Danny smiled warmly before pressing his lips to my cheeks then my own lips. "I really love you so much, [Y/N], and I am still very excited for us. I cannot wait to marry my best friend." Danny's real toothy grin came out and I hadn't heard him say it so surely before. Usually I had a crack about Arin but the way his eyes glazed over I couldn't do it. I was entranced so much so I didn't feel him lace both our sets of fingers kissing them softly with a now teary-smile. Danny sniffled and I felt warm happy tears fall from my own eyes as well.

"You mean it huh? I'm your best friend?" I asked watching him nod quickly.

"Yeah," Danny breathed out, "you are. You're my fucking best friend whom is beautiful, kind, talented, generous, caring, funny, and so goddamn amazing to me. How could you not be after all this? I'd be stupid to still joke about it. Yes, baby, you are my best friend and I am like honestly stupid-excited and giddy to be marrying you. I really am!" Danny pulled me u carefully as he slipped out to hug me to him like it was normal he still had his shirt on and I was nude. I let him press me tightly to him loving the fact he meant it. There was no finally to add with it, but it was a secondary feeling. I felt him kiss my hair making me look up at him. I rested my hands on his cheeks feeling them raise as he smiled wider down at me while I the same at him.

"I'm excited too baby! Like you've been my best friend since we got together and I couldn't ask for a better addition to the relationship. It's an amazing feeling to know it's mutual! I pulled him in for a kiss. Danny smiled on my lips after like I was. We both were cheesing so hard over this and it was almost helping that I would still have him after he came home. Danny looked behind him and I watched him shake his head and chuckle.

"Oh man baby, we sure do make a mess don't we?" Danny stepped so I could see and it was a warzone. Danny's shoes weren't together, my jeans and underwear were closer to my chair, his boxers and jeans were by the door along with my bra. I covered my mouth giggling glancing from the room to my fiancé's face.

"Dear lord, I would hate to see us drunk and try this!" I laughed shaking my head. Danny belly laughed shaking his head as well while running a hand over his hair.

"Yeah baby, we'd probably have a casualty or five if we ever tried that one!" Danny joked making me laugh more.

"Somehow we'd end up starting out in bed all drunk, then wake up naked on the porch!" I took it further watching Dan keel over then snort.

"S-STOP THE MADDNESS, OH DEAR GOD WHY THE PORCH?!" Danny wildly looked to me for answers. I gasped for air dying.

"CAUSE YOU KNOW DAMN WELL ONE OF US WOULD BE LIKE HEY...HEYYYYY, LES-GO HAVE CAR SEX...IINNNN OUR DRIVEWAY, YEAH!" I mocked a drunken accent and watched Danny nod quickly understanding.

"Oh fuck, it'd totally be me! Like 'Nah babe, fuck the clothes you don needs em! You're just going out to the car, it's not even like we're starting over, nah, babe, BABY!" Danny led on making both of us snort and howl at the sad idea that was probably true. I wiped away tears shaking my head while Dan flopped into his chair sniffling.

"Oh babe, just, oh dear lord we never tell A SOUL if that happens! God, it's bad enough, I fear that or like you and getting wasted and accidentally uploading a sex tape." I huffed catching my breath as Dan shook his head slowly making a face.

"What in the world would be we on to do that?!" Danny finally blurted out while I hopped off the desk to throw at least my t-shirt back on.

"No idea, but us being YouTubers there is NO telling! We're too comfortable in front of a camera so who knows!" I shrug with a chuckle watching Dan slide his boxers back on.

"I don't know babe, maybe we should hide the camera next time we go out eh?" Danny sat back down shaking his head.

"Maybe? But hey that's then this is now, and at the moment we should get this done," I held up the list again, "as much as we can before you leave." I smiled when Dan took it after he picked the pen up off the floor.

"Totally, so we agreed on a band.." Danny's voice dropped off as he wrote more on the page. "Um next is, wait, why do you have 'parties' on here?" Danny blinked at me then back to the paper.

"Oh um what is your opinion on bachelor parties?" I asked shrugging. Danny made a face and leaned on his head with a sigh.

"As much as I am supposed to want one. I don't? I mean if you-" Danny was giving me the choice and I cut him off.

"I don't either. Meaning, we're going to have to tell our main people that is a no!" I huffed then remembering who they were.

"Dude you know they're gonna be like crushed right? Arin said he's been preparing to get me back for like years. Now we're going to like destroy his dreams!

"Yeah well, boo-hoo for Hanson! It's our choices!" I took a stand as we continued on until bedtime. Dan and I had a few good moments passed the parties idea. When we had finally laid down that night it was settled on almost half of what I stressed over. For once I had gotten an amazing night's rest as well.


	14. Chapter 14

I woke up the next morning to an empty bed and felt a ping of anxiety not liking this idea. I slid out quickly to at least throw on Dan's shirt he threw off last night that was by the door. It was his grey V-neck that was honestly one of the comfiest things he owned. I slowly opened the door and crept down the hall to see the office door was closed meaning, Dan was in there working on something. I shrugged seeing that I was okay to casually walk into the kitchen to grab some coffee, and I noticed he hadn't even made himself tea. I sighed shaking my head as I looked over to read on the microwave it was nine in the morning.

After making two cups and drinking most of my own as I checked the laptop I had set up in the kitchen. I padded down the hall again to deliver some refreshments to my lovely fiancé. I knew he'd be buried into content and wearing head phones so I didn't bother with being quiet opening the door. Sure enough there he was. Sweats, no shirt, socks, very untamed hair, scruff that seemed to be coming in thicker, and headphones barely visible. The only part that gave it away was his hair had been flattened from them being on his head.

I casually walked a couple steps in before reaching slightly to gently scratch his head to get his attention. He startled a little, but looked up smiling with bright brown eyes. He clicked a couple things before sliding the headphones back around his neck and taking the hand that had been the culprit to the interruption. Danny scooted back lightly tugging so I could sit in his lap. I did so carefully as to no injuries. Danny kissed my temple before wrapping an arm around my waist. He nodded to the coffee and raised his eyebrows.

"Whatcha got there hun?" Danny continued smiling as I offered it to him.

"Your break time. How long have you been up?" I asked casually seeing if he'd admit it or not that it was probably since six or so. Danny made a face glancing down before looking back to me.

"Ya caught me. Ugh," Danny looked up thinking for a moment, "seven, ish? Why? I didn't wake you did I?!" Danny's concern for me sleeping in was a trip. I rolled my eyes before blinking at him. He knew he didn't wake me.

"Says the man who has carried me down three flights of stairs, and slid me into his car, and tucked me in without me stirring. Ask me again and I will pour this on you." I half was kidding with him, but seeing his guilty smirk told me he understood.

"Alright, finneeee, yes! I got up a little early to come in here to get some stuff done. Is that sucha bad thing?!" Danny flailed his hands but let his free one slap his knee when he brought it back down. I sighed shaking my head then waving him off.

"No, hush. You're lucky we went to bed early. Any later and you being up that early would be mandatory nap time. I'm not letting you burn out before embracing the chaos of a tour, Daniel." I sternly said meaning it. Danny kissed my cheek after chuckling over the thought.

"Stop, I got it, it's fine! I know I need to time manage! Geeze ya sure the coffee wasn't a peace offering?" Danny teased taking it slowly from me. He sniffed it before taking a sip. He smiling down at it then back to me clearly liking it.

"I take it I got it right from that face?" I guessed grinning back to him. Danny took another sip with an 'ah' before setting it down on a notebook. He turned back to me once his hand wasn't full to pull me closer swaying his chair.

"I did like it momma thank you. Though it never really was a hard task getting my order down for you." Danny proudly mentioned before kissing my forehead. I snuggled him a little before I let out a sigh. Danny kissed my forehead again before resting his own on it. "I love you, good mornin' baby." Danny quietly said. I wrapped my arms around him the best I could in his office chair and took his scent in.

"Mornin'..." I said almost a mumble. My head was thinking about him leaving again and I wasn't surprised he picked up on that by now. Danny held me closer as he let out his own sigh.

"You know I'll still tell you that when I get up, right?" Danny kept his voice soft as he reassured me for the millionth time.

"I would hope so. I mean I know you'll have busy mornings, but it's a nice thought." I came out of my small moment of pathetic-ness knowing it was sillier and sillier of me to miss him before he was even gone. I tilted my head to meet his eyes and I couldn't help reaching up to stroke his cheek before kissing him warmly. Danny pulled back with a content sigh then glanced to his monitor. I made a face then tried to get up so he could go back to work. When I tried to move though he squeezed not letting me go.

"Hey, I wanted you to hear this, please? I know you got the shit the channel needs, but I been working on this for like a month now and need new ears." Danny nodded to his screen and I adjusted so I was sitting on his knee facing it. Danny held me steady with his arm around my stomach as I leaned forward.

"Ya know, you and your left hand syndrome!" I teased him as I moved the mouse. He kept it on his left side and had it rigged for him to use it. Danny blew a raspberry on my cheek making me squirm a little as to tell me not to be mean.

"Don't hate, you love my being left-handed!" Danny bounced his eyebrows and I pushed his face away lightly before he could kiss behind my ear. I wound up hooking my arm under his chin and reached to twirl a strand of his curls into my fingers. I eventually got to where I could play back the clip he had put together and hit play. Danny shoved the headset on me and I closed my eyes almost examining the synths and percussion that flowed into my ears. It was a progressive beat and I caught myself bobbing to it. It was then a couple more measures and Danny's voice faded in as well doing harmonies with various layers. I rested my elbow on the desk propping up my chin that was held in the space between my pointer and thumb. I tapped to the tempo on my lips before it rang in further with lyrics.

'All the chicks, all the ass, all the times I came so fast, what, uh, all the memories, I can't complain, especially since I'm Danny Sexbangggg.... But times are rare, and moments are few, that I keep looking back thinking of (your boobs) and wonder to myself...Man you were hot...and we slammed a lot...and it's driving me insane...I've tried to move on...but fuck man....I totally cannot remember your name!' *clearly not a real NSP song, trust me.*

I noticed it ended there and I slid the headset onto my neck, like he had done before, turning to Danny whom was drinking his coffee quietly letting me take it in. I let him put his cup down before tilting his chin up to me as I smiled.

"Baby, it could be something. Keep working with it." I nodded to the screen. Danny's smile grew into a toothy one after complimenting him. I could tell he was respired to keep going as his eyes lit up as well.

"Really? Like you don't think it's too, I dunno, like, too old school nsp?" Danny shrugged waiting for my honest opinion. I sighed looking to him grinning.

"Danny," I started. He made a face that seemed worried because I used his name instead of a cutesy pet one. "Sometimes old school is okay. Just keep it at where it's going and its fine." I nodded then tried to get up. Danny grabbed my wrist no sooner did I stand with now worried puppy-eyes almost frowning to me.

"Baby, I can't have just 'fine'!" Danny whined while clearly back peddling in his head over this. I sighed shaking my head with a small laugh before bending down to him. I used my pointer finger to lift his chin up so he was front and center with me.

"Listen to me my fiancé." I said using my 'wifey' tone as Dan called it. Danny had his lips in a tight line trying not to say something else. "I love you, you're a creative and smart man whom is very good at making people laugh. Now what you have going for you is going to be fine, as in, it's definitely going to be something good. Great even! So stop over stressing," Danny made a sad noise in his throat and I raised an eyebrow, "I said stoppp stressing baby, and let it flow. You do better when you're into it and not forcing it. Okay? Are we gonna live?" I teased him watching his face relax.

"Yesssss, thank you. I just needed reassurance myself, I guess, but you really do like it!?" Danny freaked and I had no choice but to laugh softly over his mini-panic fits. "Baby please be honest. Pretend I'm not marrying you and you're just a fan whom somehow hacked in and found it!" Danny was oddly specific and I giggled a little harder. I stroked his chin before nuzzling his nose.

"I love you." I said softly before kissing him then going to stand up to make another cup of coffee for myself so I could come in and work. Danny almost let me get to the door before reaching for my hand. He held it tight making me turn around. I tried to step back, but noticed I was pulling him across the floor to the door. Danny giggled like I started to over the childish antics we embraced sometimes. I got him to the doorway before he was held back by the metal divider. Danny frowned that the ride was over and pouted as I let go.

"Don't leave me?" Danny asked quietly as I went to turn to head for the kitchen. I got a couple steps and saw two long arms with grabby hands sticking out of the doorway.

"I'm coming back baby, you're fine!" I called back to him. Danny pretended to sniffle with a small 'okay' before I heard him wheel himself back to work. I made myself a fresh cup unable to wait and took a sip before heading back to start my own prison sentence.

When I got back in Danny was back in his zone and barely even noticed I was there. I wheeled out my own chair and sat cross-legged letting everything wake up. I took another sip of coffee before checking emails and saw that Barry had sent over new content for me. I opened up the unedited mess and began listening with my earbuds in as Dan and Arin goofed around trying to imitate the robot that was featured. I had to admit I was cracking up quietly over it and hated the dread feeling of editing these until I actually got started.

I was about done with my first half of rendering when two long, narrow, and lanky arms came down passed my shoulders gently hugging me. I then felt a chin resting on my head after a pair of lips had pressed into my hair. I took out my earbuds and laced my fingers with the also familiar long and thin ones I knew so well. "What's up?" I asked before tilting my head up to see his face. Danny kissed my nose before grinning down at me.

"Was waiting on shit to save, saw you over here all alone. You looked super bored, so I came to give you your own break time!" Danny grinned wider liking his ability to repay me. I rubbed my thumbs on his hands with a small laugh.

"Oh yeah? And what am I getting hm?" I teased him not really expecting anything. His small moment of attention went a long way for me.

"Well, I totally was thinking about getting us lunch, or going out for it, or making it? Figured I'd ask to see what your opinion was?" Danny shrugged casually as he spoke. I nudged him so I could spin to face him then. Danny sat back down in his own chair and had wheeled it over to me once again letting me rest my bare legs on him. I was still in just his shirt and underwear not really seeing a reason to make more laundry. Danny cradled my right leg and rubbed from my knee to my calf soothingly as I weighed out my choices.

"Hmm, we could try the sushi place with just you and I? But then I'd feel like we were making the rekindled friendship a voided situation. Um, I do miss having Panera, BUT you're like a crack head for it, so I wanna bet you've already had it like three times this week," I was about to go on when Dan shook his head and giggled.

"Baby if you want me to cook, just say it. I don't mind, I promise!" Danny tried to help along, but I waved him off still not ready yet to have him slave in the kitchen. Danny's hands travled up my thigh as I thought longer sensually starting to massage it. I smiled warmly at him, but watched him think of something provocative by the way his features turned a little mischievous.

"Leigh? What's that brain of yours thinking?" I sung it out watching him glance to me then letting his smirk fully show.

"Nothin' my loveee, please pick something...before I eat you for lunch!" Danny made like he was going to slide his hands up further but then snickered as I sighed rolling my eyes.

"You would. Not that I am against it, but real food does sound like it'd be filling." I mused not realizing Dan trying to not laugh over my comment.

"Oh babe, if you need filling, well, ya know..." Danny let the joke end itself as I tried to playfully push myself away from him. Danny instead pulled me back closer taking my other leg and letting it rest on him.

"Stop thinking about that for like two seconds!" I barked at him giggling.

"I can't, I got one hot fiancé, I'm sorry!" Danny teased as he shrugged. I grinned wider before pulling my phone off the charger to check for places. I got the screen in front of my face no longer than ten seconds and I felt hands slowly creep higher up.

"Leigh Daniel," I warned. Danny's hands stopped and I heard a disappointed huff as they traveled back towards my calves. Danny rotated his palms and I relaxed again knowing he'd wait for me to say when. It was nice that he wouldn't push things unless he knew I was kidding.

"Babeeee, come onnn, it's a break not a clock out!" Danny whined drumming on my knees. I rolled my eyes before bringing my phone down to blink at him.

"Why are you so impatient all of a sudden?" I asked raising an eyebrow. Usually he was very laid back and let me take however long. I didn't understand the rush.

"Cause, I'm like needing to know if I'm throwing clothes on or not! You're totally being such a woman right now! Geeze!" Danny teased giggling over the fact usually I didn't take long. I huffed then tossed my phone aside. I pressed my palms into my eyes with a whine giving up on trying to think of something different.

"Finneeeee! Panera! I don't care!" I threw my hands out feeling like him. Danny scooted a little closer before leaning forward biting his lip with a crooked, toothy, smile. I rested my head on my hand with an exasperated sigh as he leaned in more pressing his nose to mine.

"You're doing it again." Danny playfully warned me. I inhaled loudly before breathing out my response.

"Doing what Dan?" I felt a quick kiss on my cheek before he sat back mocking me by posing and making the face I was apparently sporting.

"Mad-facing." Danny matched my tone even and I felt my smile come through hating he had that ability.

"Am not, stop it." I said quietly feeling my face heat a little. "Go get Panera if you're in such a hurry." I teased him as he raised his eyebrows still mocking how I was sitting.

"Um, not until you totally bring back my bubbly baby! I'll say fuck it you wanna sit there and be grouchy!" Danny giggled as I tried to defend myself.

"DANIEL I AM NOT GROUCHY!" I almost yelled at him. I was smiling while saying it, but it wasn't good enough to him.

"Mmm nah, I think you're lying to me here." Danny shrugged making a face. I huffed giving up attempting to take my legs back so I could render the other half. Danny moved to hang on to them and I whined not understanding what he wanted from me.

"Baby whatttt, I don't know what you wannnt!" I pouted as Danny smirked at me.

"I want you to relax, and smile for me." Danny said calmly. I breathed out relaxing in my chair lacing my hands before giving him a smile that was as if I was being photographed. "Come on babe, I want MY smile, damn you." Danny coaxed me to actually do so and I played coy instead of getting more frustrated.

"I might need a little help from you." I leaned forward watching Danny catch on right away.

"Oh yeah, and how do I help you, hm?" Danny met me in the middle with a kiss. I smiled wide automatically and felt his airy laugh on my lips.

"Like that, thank you baby." I sat back a little seeing him smile just as wide.

"Welcome, now what did you want from Panera?" Danny asked taking out his phone to check something. I waved my hand making a face.

"Eh my usual." I said casually. Danny let his phone come down like I had blinking at me.

"Is it bad I know what that is. Wow," Danny giggled, "maybe we do have it a lot?" Danny looked back to me after glancing up realizing this. I sighed with my own snicker shaking my head as well.

"You think?!" I teased as while taking my legs back finally so he could get up. Danny grunted as he stood slowly. He stretched his limbs before almost seeming like he was going to fall head first into me but caught himself on the arms of the chair to press his lips to my forehead.

"Love you." Danny said as he went to stand back up to go get ready.

"Love you more!" I yelled when he got back into our room. I heard a groan of frustration knowing he heard me.

"I keep telling you hun, after all this time, I am the one who loves the other more!" Danny argued shutting dresser drawers. It was a few minutes longer before he came back in the doorway. I spun back around to see him in his navy-blue pinstriped button up and darker jeans. He leaned forward to ruffle his hair before looking back to me smiling as I admired him.

"I really like that on you baby." I grinned wider not even caring I was blushing. Danny sauntered over to me with a smoldering expression causing me to giggle after shaking my head. He leaned in front of my monitors on the desk blocking my view.

"Lemme be your screen saver baby-girl, uhhh." Danny did his Danny Sexbang moan and I covered my mouth with my hand cracking up behind it. I patted his thigh when I had a chance to breathe.

"Maybe one day handsome, now come on, I will only have my video to do then I'll be set for a bit!" I proudly announced. Danny totally shifted back into a shocked face as he nodded.

"Damn woman! Wanna help write the next NSP hit album too?! I can put in a good word with the lead singer!" Danny winked as I rolled my eyes.

"Nah, I'm already spoken for, but if not, I'd say yes." I teased making him chuckle then blush a little.

"Well damn, oh well, I tried!" Danny shrugged. I let him get a safe distance before squeezing his hand as I caught it pulling him back. Danny smiled warmly before stepping back to me. "What my love?" Danny said softly as he rested his head on mine.

"Nothin' just wanted to tell you I love you, and to come back to me soon." I kissed him softly letting it linger. Danny smiled into another quick one before squeezing my hand back that had still been holding his.

"I love you too beautiful, and of course. Maybe we can hang out on our couch and eat. Finally actually use it huh?" Danny suggested and I honestly liked the sound of it.

"Okay, it's a date!" I said amused at the term. Danny chuckled with a nod before kissing my hand before he had to let it go.

"Hey, I'm totally taking your truck, kay?" He called out from the living room. I knew why he wanted to but again couldn't blame him.

"No street racing!" I yelled back hearing him snort.

"I got the need for speed though baby!" Danny cracked up like I did as he shut the door on that note. I sat back letting everything finalize before opening up the rest of my own project I had going on. It wasn't a normal work day unless someone called on skype. Sure enough it was right on time, except whom it was usually was not one to video call. Suzy usually just called or texted me, then showed up. I hit answer and watched her face pop up.


	15. Chapter 15

"Hey Suzy!" I greet her smiling face chipper. She's sitting at her computer in the office and has a black hoodie on.

"Hey [Y/N]! So whats going on, how's the planning coming?!" Suzy eagerly asks. I open up the small compartment by me to pull out the list. I kick myself back in my chair enough to be comfortable, but to show off anything she didn't need to see.

"I have the band, which I gotta talk to you about, we got colors, we have half a guest list, um, oh no parties, Dan and I agreed it's not necessary, oh we have what some of the appetizers will be-" I went to go on when Suzy stopped me suddenly.

"Hold the fuck up! Did you seriously just both agree on something, you guys get NO choice on? Because that's what that sounded like!" Suzy snapped a little at me, but was smirking. I sighed knowing this was going to be a battle.

"Honestly everyone saves money, we all can hang around the Grumpspace, have a few drinks, and relax!" I tried to make it sound more promising of a fun time rather than whatever could be in store. Suzy shook her head rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, great, except we're still young, and this is never happening again! So! You're getting a party, and just because for safety measures we're gonna be smart and do it two days before so EVERYONE can recover! You and Dan are not not going out without a bang!" Suzy tried to sound final and I hung my head with a groan.

"I'm not really up for this. Dan is like on the same page with it. We don't need to have a last shebang. We're happy with each other!" I smiled not realizing I sounded prude.

"Right, yeah, um it's not about that at all for us." Suzy corrected me and I waved her on to explain. "We are going to have a no limits girl's night, okay?! You, me, and Holly are going to get all dolled up during the day, you're not paying for shit, and then we are going to tear up a couple places while looking awesome!" Suzy cheesed and I was shaking my head. I pointed at her.

"One condition. No male-strippers." I sternly made clear. Suzy rolled her eyes again and shook her head. "I mean it Suzy!" I laughed but still was not kidding.

"Fine! Whatever, no fun. We'll just kill it over a bar crawl!" Suzy shrugged. I was thankful that she decided to let me have the one thing.

"Oh dear god thank you." I praised her. Suzy was about to say something when I heard Arin barge through the door.

"Fuck off Dan we're taking you out, so shut up! Wait, hold on," Arin noticed Suzy was video chatting with me and I watched him cross over to us in a few steps, "You!" Arin pointed to me.

"Wh-what!" I said a little scared.

"Did you tell her already?!" Arin made sure looking to Suzy before talking back to me. Suzy nodded and I watched Arin look back up with a dark smile.

"Okay, so you, yeah Miss Bride, are going out the same night. We're taking your phones, we're hiding your tech crap. No cameras, nothing. Both you and.." Arin turned to his phone after we all heard Dan scream for me to hang up, "SHUT IT DANIEL WE'RE ALL GOING OUT NOW LET ME EXPLAIN TO HER WHAT IS HAPPENING!" Arin shook his head and I heard cursing and sort of made the word 'rape' out I believed. Arin sighed hiding his phone behind him. "Okay, again, no one is posting shit, not even Kevin. No one is talking to the other about what is happening. The only thing that is going on is that by the end of the night is that Dan is coming back here with me, and I am sending Suzy home with you. We'll all get up, and still be split off to go for fittings. Yes, so that is what is going on." Arin nodded before walking away sternly correcting Dan further. I was left blinking to Suzy whom was giggling over the fact I was stuck.

"I um. Wow, you guys really, uh, went over this." I stammered out. Suzy nodded quickly looking too proud for me.

"As soon as you guys were back in the suite deciding to leave us to celebrate for you two, we took that time to coordinate how this was going." Suzy explained as her expression matched Arin's. I sighed knowing somehow they'd congregate. It was a smart move I had to admit.

"Well, you guys saved me a ton of trouble. Am I reading the rest of what needs to be done or not?" I asked chuckling just learning to accept my fate. Suzy took out a pen to make points and a list that she could use for herself.

"I need table fixings, a hall, chapel, limo service, entrée ideas, dresses, tuxes, um I need yours and Arin's speeches, fuck I need to write my vows soon, um shit, I need a second half of a list for guests, and a goddamn seating chart!" I let my face fall into my hands with a groan. Suzy clicked her tongue thinking about these things before I heard her sigh out.

"[Y/N], do you know if Dan's like wanting a Jewish ceremony?" Suzy asked the one thing I didn't even think of. I slowly looked up in horror shaking my head.

"He has not said one word about it. Oh god I'm gonna scream." I ironically whispered back to her as she bit her lip.

"Well you may wanna start there? I mean that changes EVERYTHING!" Suzy made a good point and I nodded slowly. I was starting to feel drained just from that thought.

"I'll talk to him and get back to ya." I assured her. She smiled with a quick nod.

"Not a problem. I mean you have what? A month to finish this up?" Suzy said with a taunting smile. I had told her I wanted a decent winter wedding and sure as shit Dan agreed on it. He said he'd rather layer up then die of overheating.

"Yeah no kidding, This is turning into a February wedding instead of March. Danny can just have that month to himself for his birthday I guess." I looked at my calendar seeing it was going into the third week of January. I kept wondering to myself where the time had gone, but knew it was into the moving, and the house, and work with two channels, and then I was freaking out from planning before I even STARTED planning-"

"[Y/N]!!" Suzy yelled snapping me back to my own head. I breathed in slow blinking at her trying to calm down.

"S-sorry, I space when I get into this too far ahead of myself." I bashfully admitted. Suzy sighed out smiling warmly.

"I understand, but you at least have a little time and help from us okay? It's not going to be anything less than perfect. I promise!" Suzy cheerfully smiled more. I motioned I was thankful to her giving a tired smile in return.

"Thank you, like really, thank you. I'm really hoping this does work out." I breathed out putting the list under my phone. I heard Arin in the background come out laughing hysterically before turning to run up to Suzy and I again.

"LITTLE ONE WHATEVER HE SAYS DON'T-" Arin quickly tried to give a warning when a loud slam of the front door and the sound of cursing then something dropping rang down the hall.

"BABY HANG UP, NOW! THOSE TWO DEVILS ARE NOT GONNA DO THIS!" Danny ran down the hall, food in hand, and I noticed he definitely had been given a hard time by the noticeable tuffs of hair that were grouped together on his head in various places.

"Wh-what?! Daniel its-" I tried to tell him and he took one look to see Suzy and Arin dying at his failed attempt to beat her to it.

"FUCK! GOD, DON'T YOU TWO HAVE LIKE SHIT TAH DO!?" Danny's Jersey was coming out with how aggravated he seemed.

"Uh yeah we're totally planning your guys' parties, duh!" Arin laughed liking that Danny couldn't do much behind a camera. He was leaning on the back of my chair shaking his head with a serious look.

"I told you her and I said no. Why is that like not registering with you man?!" Danny rolled his eyes as the Maid of Honor and Best Man cackled harder.

"Oh come on Dan I got her to agree, it's fine!" Suzy let it slip and I was being roped in with how Dan was eyeing me.

"Oh yeah? Ya gonna go watch some sweaty gross naked guys try and wave their junk in your face? Oh yeah sounds like a good time!" Danny facetiously explained.

"Shut up Dan, we agreed none of that!" Suzy came in my defense as Dan scoffed.

"Right, uh huh, like you and Holly don't have SOMETHING planned!" Danny rolled his eyes again.

"Uh Dan? Let's not forget what I said was going to happen huh?" Arin smiled really dark which made me turn to look up fully at my fiancé.

"Oh?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"God, why Arin?!" Dan would be sweating if he could. I motioned for him to look at me.

"Don't blame him, I'm the one asking!" I raised my voice a little then was ignoring the hyenas on the other end. Danny blushed a little not liking being scolded by me in front of his friends.

"It's nothing! I said it's not even happening!" Danny growled more to Arin whom was shaking his head watching his friend dig a deeper hole.

"So if it's nothing, then spill, Avidan." I preferred his last name over his first. I wasn't in the mood for angry sex. Danny was clenching his jaw as he glared to me.

"Well if you must know! Those assholes are already planning for me to see strippers that night, okay?! Do you think I wanna go? No! But do we get a choice, apparently not!" Danny ranted as Arin laughed to a point of coughing. I glanced back to see Suzy leaned back watching this.

"I see." I simply said with a nod. Danny huffed shaking his head.

"Don't do that." Danny said shortly. I cocked an eyebrow to him folding my arms.

"Do what, hm?" I asked with a shrug. Danny rubbed his hand over his mouth looking down with slightly darker eyes.

"Don't just gimme your short little whatever responses. You know I hate that!" Danny explained with a slight whine. I shrugged again and it was like having a live audience from the noises Arin was making.

"Okay, fine, have fun going to stare at boobs all night." I simply said leaving the air between us getting thicker. Danny glanced to the screen then to me. His hand rested on mine that held the mouse gently inching the cursor to mute my mic. When the icon changed he looked back to me breathing in a little uneasy.

"You and I both know that is not what I want. You and I also both know this is not going to be something I'll enjoy. Please for the love of god, do not keep up with this attitude. I did not come home to make it a thing to fight with you over something we apparently cannot help. Okay? So can you please just ease up on that scowl, and relax your fucking gorgeous lips before they permanently stay in a fucking line?! Please? I brought you lunch, I wanted us to not be eating in silence. I want us to not have drama or tension that is going along with the stress we are BOTH under. May I remind you as well, I still have to travel out in a couple days and would really appreciate leaving my loving fiancé feeling safe and alright not doubtful and scared. Please?" Danny's voice softened up by the time he got halfway through. I felt my expression drop to a guilty one letting my scowl relax and my lips not so much be in a hard line, but pout almost.

"M'kay." I said quietly. "I'm sorry." I added on just the same. Danny stroked my hair before kissing the top of my head for a moment.

"I love you, I'm sorry we have asses as friends, but we love them, and I'm sorry this is just a really weird time for everything." Danny apologized too and I turned to wrap my arms around his waist. Danny held my head to him in a hug back.

"Love you too baby." I whispered softly to him as he came down to kiss me.

"It's gonna work out my love." Danny pecked my lips one more time before looking back to the screen noticing Arin was trying to read lips. Suzy was shaking her head at the fact Dan had muted us and I didn't notice he muted the sound as well. When he fixed it back he smiled biting his lip. "I love that option! It's like torturing you two and putting ya on hold! Sorry though needed to have a word with my fiancé about how miserable we are gonna be! We both agree to this, but we won't be liking it." Danny spoke for him and me on that. I felt him rest his chin on my shoulder as I reached back to stroke his curls.

"Oh please, you guys will be the one's having the most fun! Expect no limit on drinks, so uh, yeah, you're gonna have fun either way guys!" Arin sassed back. Dan rolled his eyes before hovering over the 'end call' button.

"Yeahp gonna take a shit ton to get me to smile man. But uh hey we're gonna go eat and not think about how much we love and hate you both! Oh so much!" Danny sarcastically declared. Arin and Suzy laughed with us before telling good-bye. Danny waved and I smiled with my own before he hung up.

Danny afterwards grabbed up our lunches as he led me out by the hand to our living room. We placed our things on the chase he had brought from the apartment apparently as he turned on the TV and Xbox with a sigh. I was sitting cross-legged on one end that was further from the TV when a bushel of curls fell into my lap. When I brushed the forest back I was met with big brown eyes, a long nose, a crooked toothy smile, and fuzzy dimpled chin. Hands reached up to curl around my back and gently pull me towards him. I giggled softly before kissing that nose while feeling his soft lips peck my own nose. I blinked down at him unable to not be happy to take a moment with him after the battle over skype.

"Comfy?" I teased him as I scratched the sides of his head. Danny nodded with his eyes shut and a sigh that was telling me he was settling down.

"Mmm, love my scratchies baby." Danny cooed out rubbing my back as he held onto me. I pulled more hair from his face after a moment and smiled trying to picture him with short hair. Danny smiled watching me study him before letting me go to cradle my chin in his bigger palms. I felt his fingers tips curl then straighten to rub the sides of my face. I breathed out a chuckle taking my thumbs then stroking his face. Danny turned to press his lips to my left one when he could finally reach making me blush.

"I have to admit something only once okay?" I was getting ready to come out with something silly yet very hard to tell Dan since it was for a good reason. Danny tilted his head bringing me closer to him as he studied me then.

"What angel?" Danny asked concerned a little. I tangled my fingers back into his curls with a sigh.

"I'm gonna miss this." I ruffled through the soft jew-locks. Danny smiled warmly seeming to understand.

"I know baby, again, I thankfully have enough for the time to comfort us both. I promise though I'll sneeze and it will grow like five inches." Danny joked before pulling my lips to his. I gripped his hair up a little deepening the kiss getting him to arch up his back a little so he could bite my lip. I breathed out with a small whimper before he let go to turn over so he could crawl up me pulling the same lip down with the pad of his thumb. His mouth slid back to mine while his tongue plunged in as well. I curled mine around it feeling his hands cradle my head as his fingers stroked my hair. I tangled my own deeper into his mane scratching his scalp a little rougher before he pulled back almost with force. I was panting searching his face for anything wrong but all I saw was him dying to take me on the couch instead of do what we intended.

Danny glanced to the bags the back to me debating less than discreetly. His sigh told me he knew we could wait knowing it'd be something to embrace later on. I raised an eyebrow before snickering at how terrible of choice he believed he made after throwing himself back to where he was going to sit before that moment.

"I love you Danny, you're such a doof babe." I teased him before taking my soup in its container pout of the bag. I poured it into the bread bowl smiling knowing he was blinking at me pretending to be irritated.

"You wanna still eat that while it's hot?" Danny threatened and I nodded unwrapping the spoon.

"Yeah?" I let a spoonful slip into my mouth and watched Danny shake his head before leaning to grab his sandwich.

"Then hush your beautiful mouth, or you'll wind up microwaving your shit for later." Danny took a bite looking down at his food as he threatened further. I rolled my eyes enjoying more soup before taking the controller and turning on YouTube. My profile name I kept just for the joke of things and watched it scale through before the app loaded. Danny made a weird face when he looked up noticing what I was doing. "Babe? What're you doin'?" Danny asked with his mouth full. I went over to Mark's play-through's and saw that he posted the popcorn video. It was titled 'Buttery Goodness' and I smiled remembering what a fun time that was.

"Do you mind? I haven't seen it yet." I looked to Dan for permission in case he didn't feel like it.

"Sure babe, I never even heard about this." Danny saw I was in the thumbnail and I forgot completely neither Mark nor I ever really talked about this.

"It was the night you texted me." I explained quietly as the video loaded. It had a running time of thirty minutes being he left everything in. I smiled to myself as it began. Mark was trying to explain the situation and I heard Dan chuckle then saw him shaking his head.

"Aww baby, you're adorable!" Danny gushed as he giggled over the fact I was enjoying myself in the video. I nudged him shaking my head.

"Shut up I looked like shit and still missed you. That was me trying to not be upset." I leaned my head on his shoulder after saying that, slightly remembering that hurt. Danny kissed my hair after putting his sandwich down to hold me.

"I missed you too baby. I was so scared when I texted you that night. I didn't want to mess up more. Was thankful when I found out I didn't." Danny snuggled me kissing my cheek after I set my soup bowl down so not to spill it. Danny had thrown my still bare legs over his one as he sunk down a little holding me close as we chuckled over how Mark couldn't catch the popcorn. I occasionally would reach up to kiss him on random feeling the love in the room.

"I have to admit babe, couldn't not think of you during that." I pointed to the screen after a bit when the part I dumped the huge bowl over Mark's head with a giggle. Danny made a face with a slow nod remembering the movie night we had in their room.

"It was a fun night. Super emotional morning, but yeah, I totally couldn't forget that night. It was the beginning of our lives together." Danny smiled wide rubbing my engagement ring. We both watched his fingers for a moment before I heard Danny giggling at the TV. I looked up seeing Mark and I waltzing in his kitchen in capes and having such a good time. I shook my head covering my face not believing he really left it all in.

"Oh my god that was, that is almost worth a text to scold him! He said we'd take that out!" I said behind my hands. Danny gently took them down and was stupid amused about something from the crooked grin he had on his face. "Shut up, but what?" I laughed embarrassed to whatever it was. Danny glanced to the screen then to me and I didn't get it. "Again, what?" I asked scowling. Danny rolled his eyes before gently pushing my legs off of him so he could stand. His left took hold of my right hand and pulled me to him. One arm went around my waist and the other gently held onto it up some as he pushed the chase back creating more room with his foot. Danny had me confused more until he started to say some while turning slowly with me. "Okay this is dumb, why are you slow dancing with me?" I asked incredulously.

"Had no idea you even could. So I wanted to see after that little bit, if you did, or he was leading you. Which, I have to say, it's a little of both!" Danny gave me a little praise. I rolled my eyes feeling bashful, but he kept swaying more and soon we were in the middle of the living room. Danny breathed out grinning and I found myself exhaling a chuckle trying to picture how goofy this looked. I was still in his shirt that was riding up a little, no socks unlike Dan, whom was also still dressed from grabbing the lunch we weren't too interested in having anymore, and then the height difference had its own punchline.

"Well now that you know, why are we still dancing?" I teased him knowing he was always into the corny parts of romance. He liked to do the small, silly, things instead of making a big deal. Danny twirled me before singing out softly yet ignoring my comment.

"Ooh, you make me live, whatever this world can give to me, it's you, and you're all I see..." Danny crooned out swaying us, "Ooh you're make me live now honey! Ooh you're make me live!" Danny dipped me down and kept going hovering over me in the middle of the room with no other sounds going in the background, "You're the best friend that I, ever had! I've been with you such a long time; you're my sunshine, and I want you to know, that my feelings are true! I really loveee you! You're my best friend!" Danny smiled pulling me back up after kissing me. I blushed shaking my head before he spun me out then recoiled me back to where my back was against his chest as he held me continuing on, "Ooh, you make me live... I've been waaaanderin' round, but I still come back to you...in rain or shine, you've stood by me girl, and I'm happy at homeeee, you're my best friend." Danny faded into soft humming kissing my temple. He let me spin to rest my head on his chest with my hands under it. He held me closer letting the humming eventually fade then it was just the ghost of his voice in the air. I felt my eyes close letting myself take him in along with the moment. I breathed him in, I listened to his heart, I felt the fabric of his shirt then even felt him underneath that same fabric, I memorized the way his arms felt and then lastly kept his voice echoing around me. I didn't realize I was silently tearing up until I felt the streak drying up on my cheek.

I didn't cry out, or sob, really, I just let the silent tears fall figuring it was easier than to hold them in. It wasn't until I heard Danny sniffle that I blinked thinking maybe he had done the same thing. His lips I barely felt graze my hair before his one had moved up to stroke my hair back. It caused me to automatically look up at him and I saw what I probably had looked like. His face was studious, but yet he understood completely as he blinked more tears away. They grazed his cheeks before soaking into his shirt. His head slightly tilted while his expression morphed into a warm longing. It was like he thinking back to something that was making him upset. I almost wondered if when he brought up the movie night then mentioned the morning after, if he set himself off. "I love you so much, you're so beautiful, and I'm sorry if I upset you. I just was trying to lamely memorize you when I still have a couple days. I'm really going to miss you when I have to go." Danny shook his head slowly but had a slight half-grin going that was BARELY hanging on for dear life as he expressed his thoughts. Needless to say we were definitely on the same page.

"Hey," I slid my hands up to wipe his tears away as I started softly, "I get it. I was honestly doing the same. Trying to keep you here as much as I can before I really can't." I admitted watching him press his lips in a line but tucking his bottom a tad under his top. Danny swallowed hard still holding onto me swaying. He eventually shook his head like he was answering a silent question that he had asked himself. He breathed out in a huff before looking away then back to me.

"I can't babe. I can't do this." Danny sniffled trying to hold it together as he went on, "I can't bring myself to embrace this fucking pain just because suddenly my dream called and said it's came true! I mean it's great and all, but not like this. I know I said I can't leave you scared and doubtful, just ya know what, take away that second part, I sincerely can't leave you." Danny admitted before letting out a soft sob after pulling me tighter to him letting his head fall on my shoulder. I cradled the back of his head hanging onto his hair while rubbing his back with my other hand.

"Come on, let's sit you down." I softly suggested helping us to the couch. Danny curled into me as I let him cry into my chest. We so sure we were ready for this. Ready to be able to be away or close to the other. It was turning out that it was going to have to be either we hideaway or start pushing to live our lives together. I know rightfully in my head it was going to be me pushing him this one. I had to stand him back up after crumbling down with me. We couldn't be so fragile and THIS dependent. There was no way we'd survive as individuals like this. I stroked Danny's hair during this thought before sighing getting ready to do this.

"I know th-that sigh baby." Danny mumbled against me. I swallowed breathing out silently longer not wanting to do this, but having to. "Out with it. Tell me I'm pathetic and not right to be a grown man sobbing into his fiancé because he has to leave her for a few days. Go on, let me have it." Danny waited on me to patronize him. I sighed out again and felt him squeeze tighter, "Here it fuckin' comes!" Danny cried into me and I felt worse for saying the opposite, but I couldn't lie to him now.

"Baby, that's not what I believe at all." I started. Danny remained quiet and I went on. "I couldn't feel farther from that. Who am I to say or even think such things, when I'm the same way hm? I can't. It's hypocritical. No, I um, god, I need to be here to tell you and push you. Danny," I closed my eyes letting my voice become clear that I meant this.

"What?" Danny mumbled into me again and I huffed not wanting to, but having again to do this.

"You're getting on a plane to Portland. You're flying out to get everything set, and you're going on tour." I said not too sternly but it was enough to where those two big brown eyes peeked up at me. Danny sniffled blinking at me then turning his head back to where he was.

"No." Danny pouted stubbornly. Now he was just being a butt about it cause I said something.

"Baby, please-" I was going to beg him not to make this harder, but he cut me off.

"I not goin'! It's hurts to have to go. So I not goin'. My choice! I says no!" Danny pouted resting his forehead on my clavicle. His hair shook with him when he tried to take a stand. I stopped stroking his hair and sighed again.

"Danny, sometimes we have to hurt and do the hard stuff to be able to appreciate the better stuff. You know this." I watched him give me another head-shake as a sigh he was still telling me no. "Ugh, babe here, look at me." I pushed his head up to look at me. Danny had hurting eyes not wanting this, but if he was completely against listening he could have gotten up and went in a different room.

"I looking, now what?" Danny pouted again as I sighed.

"I wanna see your handsome face while I try and do this. It's hard yes, but-" I tried again and Dan cut me off again.

"See! Then why go! If I don't go, no one is hurt. We can smile, and cuddle, and go work as usual." Danny explained as if this didn't phase him.

"Baby, how long have you been wanting this?" I asked him watching his expression.

"4 years." Danny sighed out giving me the idea he knew what I was doing.

"So for four years JUST with Ninja Sex Party, you have been waiting for something to happen with music, right?" I asked trying not to interrogate him. Danny looked away for a moment before nodding.

"Mhm." He answered not liking that I was drawing the picture for him when he already had done it better.

"Okay so, you've worked so hard to get to this point, why on earth would you stop now!?" I meant it how I said it. It was a wonder to me, even if it'd suck, he had wanted this for most of his life. Someone to pick up on his talent, his passion, and his dreams and let him be known for those things. Danny scowled with another sigh.

"It was easier when my heart didn't belong to something, well okay, SOMEONE else. Alright? Like sure, I dropped relationships to progress. I even dropped friends that I knew were going to hold me back, but that's a different time. Okay? That was before I found something almost worth more to me than a tour if it means feeling like I'm gonna fall apart leaving you. I need energy and bouncy. The fans see me as that, you know this! So let me leave here, in pieces, missing you to death, and watch me not be able to perform because, well depression comes with me anywhere!" Danny had a point, but it wasn't good enough. I sat up letting him rest his head on my shoulder while wrapping his arms around me.

"Babe, I hate to say it, but you had this built, before I even came along. Before you even knew I was something even grazing this planet with my presence. THIS was yours. How wrong and selfish of me would it seem that I just let you stay home? I would be making the biggest mistake between us if so! Now please, verbally tell me you're changing your mind! Please Dan, because you're either going or you're going. I'm going to make you go if I even have to." I declared. Danny's face was a determined expression that was oddly looking like he was mad. He remained silent for a moment before he sat up and faced me. His eyes glanced down as he took my hands gently. I let him squeeze them with a slow nodding of his head that sped up telling me he was determined to get back on track with this.

"Okay. Fine, yeah, no it would be stupid for this to go that way. You're right babe." Danny looked to me and I nodded with him.

"Thank you. I'm sorry we got upset again." I apologized for the both of us. Danny sighed nodding more making a face.

"It's not the last time, but yeah. Me too. Again though, thank you baby. I needed that. I needed my rock." Danny let go of my hands to hug me tight. I smiled thankful to hug on this and not arguing again on it. When we pulled back I saw him genuinely feel better as I felt it too.

"Anytime. It's what we do, right? Keep the other in line, right?" I breathed out a laugh with him while he patted my knees.

"That is very true babe, VERY true." Danny smiled to me. I smiled back before leaning into kiss him. Danny held my chin with one hand as we let our lips linger. When we pulled away Danny stepped over the chase to pull me up to my feet again. He led me back down the hall to what I thought was to finish work but when he passed up the office door I was confused.

"Uh babe, we still have stuff to finish?" I raised an eyebrow when we got into our room. Danny leaned passed me to shut the door. He then tugged me to the bed with him.

"I know we do, but I am worn out. I want my fiancé, and a fucking nap. Also I want NO comment about the nap thing. I know, I was dumb and got up too early okay? So another round of [Y/N]'s right is won! There, now then! I am undressing and we are nuggling into naptime. I want you minus clothed too please cause I really like having that benefit." Danny stripped down as I laughed over his silly explanation. I shook my head before throwing off his shirt then slipping off the underwear before crawling into bed with him. Danny already has his arms out to embrace me before tucking me into him. I kissed him longingly but it was cut off short by his yawn. I made a knowing expression which made him laugh out of it then tightly pull me back to being tucked under his chin. We could have counted to five before he and I passed out in each others arms.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> one last one before he leaves ;)

"Babe?!" Danny I heard call for the second time from across the house. I was in the kitchen taking down the info needed from where they'd be putting him. I sighed shaking my head whispering to myself if he'd give me one more second- "Baby!" Dan's voice barked from the archway and I snapped my head up startled more than annoyed.

"WHAT DAN?!" I yelled out of adrenaline rush for the moment. Danny chuckled before going on about what he needed as he pointed behind him.

"I finished your list for me. I-I wanted you to come double check for me. Please?" Danny bashfully smirked over that idea. I had made him a list for him to pack to so he didn't go without anything. I said if he wasn't sure he did it right to come get me. I figured he was doing this to comfort me in a way. Saying that he still needed me before we left to take him to the airport. He was leaving for only a week. Not even. Brent had said three days tops because most of the details were figured out by email. Dan led me back to the room after I set down the pen to follow him. He had his suitcase and backpack sitting on the bed. They were left open I was sure to keep me from tearing them apart.

"Okay where is it?" I asked him for the list. After he handed it to me, I lifted the folded clothes counting plus the extra outfit in case. He had socks, underwear, and his chargers in his backpack. I smiled even checking the pockets seeing he packed the smaller things I listed as optional. When I was done I spun around, not realizing his hands were on my hips, facing him. Danny smiled proudly and I couldn't help myself. I stood on my tiptoes to wrap arms around his neck. Danny hoisted me up wrapping my legs around him as he held my butt in his palms. "Look at my man, all psyched he got his list done!" I gushed making Dan blush.

"Stop it, I know I fought you on it, but it did help, thank you my love." Danny smiled before kissing me sweetly. I heard my phone go off in the kitchen and snapped my head in it's direction. "You want a lift?" Dan teased as he offered to carry me to the kitchen. I shrugged as he cradled me close before striding down the hall. He reached the kitchen in time to set me on the counter so I could read the text. "What's it say?" Danny asked while gently rubbing my arms.

"It is Brian he said he will meet you us at the terminal in twenty. Geeze that man and punctuality." I shook my head knowing Brian and Dan had different terms for different times. I found out Dan's twenty was ten, and Brian's was thirty. I looked up, after replying back that it was good to go and we'd see him in a bit, to see Dan almost watching my every move. There was a moment of silence before either of us said something.

"Ya know, there will be trips I'll take you with me. I mean it's not always gonna be like this, okay?" Danny let that mood settle in and I had purposely been keeping busy to not come to this. I sighed with a nod before trying to hop off the counter. I was going to double check something in my emails but was stopped as he stepped between my legs. "I know what you're doing." Dan called me out and I tried to play off the vague accusation.

"That is what? We've had a busy week leading up to today. Sadly my shit doesn't stop because I have to be somewhere." I tried to not let my hurt come through while explaining my bullshit excuse.

"Um, excuse me, but I have noticed that someone has thrown themselves very deep into whatever they do lately. Whether it is work or making coffee, you have been attentive to everything the closer this day came. Now it has come, and we need to leave soon, so now what?" Danny smirked almost as he proved his point. I sighed glancing to his feet then back up to him. I studied his features trying to be sure I'd remember them as pathetic again as I was being. Danny sighed before reaching to cradle my face in his hands then carefully inched his lips closer to meeting mine.

I could feel his small, nervous, exhales that were warm and light. They tasted of his mint toothpaste and a small hint of Pepsi. I kept my eyes following him until I couldn't then let them close as soft, attentive, careful lips grazed mine with hesitation. I rested my hands on his chest with a nervous sigh wondering if we both were scared to do this right before leaving. "I want chu baby." Danny whispered onto me. I let the shudder that forced its way through run its course hearing those words fade.

"I want you too." I whispered back. We were barely speaking away from the other. It was almost as if we were whispering to taste the other's words instead of hear them. Danny stroked my cheeks softly still hesitating on whether it was a good idea. I let my eyes remain closed taking in his breaths and feeling his heart race under my palms. He was in a white shirt with a pastel plaid over shirt on. The thinner fabric was enough to barely cover up the anticipation he was building on.

"Here or bedroom." Danny whispered grazing his tongue on my lower lip. I barely could tell what it was for a split second. I curled his undershirt into my fists keeping myself steady. My body was itching for me to tackle him to the floor, but I did also hear my head reminding me he needed his spine. Danny must have felt me trying to brace myself because he slid his hands up to my balled fists to relax them. "It's okay baby, we got time, tell me what you want." Danny whispered again letting me hear him. I told him before that his voice stimulated me like no other. I brushed my own tongue on his that was resting past his teeth from what I felt. Danny pulled it back feeling them connect like it was a small shock of electricity he wasn't ready for. I opened back up my eyes to see him half-lidded gazing at me.

"B-bedroom." I muttered glancing to the arch way. Danny silently slipped me back in his arms carrying me to bed. I rested my head on his shoulder looking at the stubble that was still growing on his neck as he made his way down the hall. When I noticed he hit the doorway I followed his sight to the bed that had his stuff still on it.

"Lemme move stuff." Danny whispered shortly before setting me down. I leaned against the door after shutting it watching him zip things up. Danny sighed after setting them against the dresser before turning back to me. I took my two steps to cross the room to him and almost fell into his arms. Danny held me tight to him before lifting me back up again. He sat us down on the foot of the bed and I felt him shift to kick his shoes off. He then leaned back so I was straddling him moving his hands up to cradling my face again. "God you're so beautiful baby." Danny whispered before kissing me passionately. I tangled my fingers in his hair letting him take over my mouth flicking his tongue, nipping my lip, then remolding his lips to mine.

Danny didn't cradle my face for too long before he let his hands wander. His fingertips pressed fabric up from my back and I breathed out between another heated kiss feeling his touch on my bare spine. It wasn't long before nails scratched down to caress my ass that were covered in denim. I had thrown on jean shorts and a Starbomb t-shirt for the day. I felt him pull me forward then maneuver me so I was rolling my hips from his doing. I rocked some, but there was no breaking our kisses.

"Babe..." I breathed out to him between another second for air. Danny didn't stop his motions except the kissing so he could hear me.

"Hm?" Danny asked softly still keeping it such a private tone between us. His eyes weren't filled with lust, they were warm, like a familiar pool of melted chocolate staring up at me. I rested my fore head against his gently closing my eyes breathing him in again. Danny pecked my nose waiting patiently while he watched me rock above him and hearing me breath in slowly. I didn't want it to be short, but kept it in my mind that we did have somewhere to be. Well he did. "Tell me baby, what is it?" Danny whispered to me and I felt his words against my cheeks. His lips pressed small, warm, kisses into my skin from my jaw to my neck. I felt him get to a sensitive area under my jaw and held his head to it almost. Danny groaned but sucked hard making me whimper out in pleasure to him. He kept himself there knowing what I silently was asking for even though he seemed to have the plans to do so anyway. I could feel the bruise forming when he finally did free himself.

"Love me?" I asked sounding small. My voice was airy and soft just trying to hold it together the best I could. Danny stopped rocking me on him to sit up half way and turn me on my back. He gently removed the arm that had wrapped around me so he could move and began rocking his hips into me. We had yet to strip the other down yet, and I felt like the way this was going we wouldn't need to. Danny nuzzled my nose before he pressed a kiss to my forehead. I pouted up to him as I wrapped my arms under his then around his back. I closed my eyes to memorize the way his spine felt and the way his frame moved with him. Danny brought his lips down to kiss behind my ear some listening to me whimper again.

"You okay?" Danny whispered stroking my face. I couldn't answer him verbally so instead I gently pushed down on his back so he'd get closer to me. Danny had a warm smirk as he lowered himself. His lips kissed each cheek before softly pressing mine. I felt myself take in his exhale while his hand stroked my hair. His right arm curled around my head while his left massaged down to my hip then back up. I just wanted Danny to be held as close to me as possible for a moment. I didn't have words that could match what I was feeling so I chose to remain quiet.

He let us touch and nuzzle the other with a few kisses before he sighed out as he sat back on his knees. I watched him curiously as he unbuttoned his own flannel then threw it and his white undershirt onto his bags. He then tended to me with more massages to my sides. His fingertips and palms pressed relaxingly all over my skin. He was de-stressing me slightly and I couldn't have needed the even slightly part more than then. Danny slowly had pressed my shirt up as he came back up one of the last few times and I sat up finally to remove it myself. Danny pulled me to sit like he was on his knees before kissing me longingly. I felt his hands reach behind me and soon my bra was discarded. His hands pressed me closer to him holding my back and I let myself get lost in feeling again.

Our lips were swelling a little from kissing so much but it wasn't even a thing. I could feel Danny's chest fluff against my sensitive peaks with an occasional graze of his own nipples on them. I felt his fingertips kneading my back as he held me tight too. His hands would firmly press then slide to another part as his lips would tilt with mine at a different angle. Eventually they found their way to massage my breasts in a needing manner, but not breaking the idea he was going to tear me down before building me back up. "How ya feelin'?" Danny asked softly but no longer whispering. I let my hands slip into his hair behind his head curling my fingers into it with an expression I couldn't hide from him. I was worried, scared, longing for him to come home, turned on, sad, proud, I was a mess. Danny kissed my forehead wrapping his arms back around me. He pressed his face into the crook of my neck hugging me tighter. "I love you baby-girl. I heard you even with no words. It's okay, everything is gonna work out baby. I'm comin' home to you momma. I promise." Danny said into my skin. I had an arm hugging him tight with a hand buried clutching his curls.

"I need you D-an. I need you...please..." I whimpered into shoulder. Danny's head lifted up with tears and I let a few loose myself.

"I need you babe, fuck, I totally need us, who am I kiddin?!" Danny sniffled with a small chuckle as he held my face in his hands. He shook his head trying to smile through the tears. His left hand petted some of my hair back as he took me in. "God I'm gonna miss waking up to your beautiful face. Even just for a week, I won't have my Nuggle Butt to hold, but it's gonna be worth this." Danny held onto my left hand as he placed it between us. "I'm gonna get to come home, we're gonna go out, I'm gonna help plan some more, and then we'll count the days till the next sleep over night okay?" Danny tried to be positive for us. He leaned in closer resting his lips on my forehead before finishing his thought, "And then, after a long, so goddamn long, hell of a journey, I'm comin' back to take you to church baby-girl!" Danny threw his arms up so excited and I couldn't help myself. I threw my arms up with him smiling forever. Danny then brought his down to quickly hold my face. His lips took me off guard as they crashed into me tackling me with the same force back onto the bed.

Danny switched the mood back to sensual as he kissed me over and over letting his lips press to mine. His hands were underneath us both and I heard his belt then felt my jeans come undone. I was almost curious to see how quick he actually could get us both nude, but was taken away from the quizzical when a tongue dominated my mouth flicking itself around mine then gently caressing it. Danny pulled back and I saw he was in need of me to lift up so he could finish his job. I smiled up at him with the lift of my hips getting him to grin back as he threw both underwear and jeans across the room. His right hand braced itself by my head and I felt where his left one had gone.

Fingers curled as they pushed in slowly and I breathed out in a huff letting the silliness subside again. Danny rested down on his elbow stroking my hair as he turned me on more. His nose nuzzled mine and his lips came down slower but was gently putting force on them. I had one hand return to his hair while the other held onto his arm feeling him ready me. We were running out of time and I assumed that was why it was less talk more rock.

"Baby, I'm gonna miss you..." I whispered up to him feeling myself fall into a familiar haze.

"Shh angel, not yet." Danny whispered back kissing me quiet. He let his fingers slide from me upwards towards my clit. I moaned into Danny's lips with another lip lock, feeling small electric shocks from the way Danny rotated his fingers around my bundle of nerves. Danny changed directions sending a little more of a current as I felt myself try to lean more into him. "Come on baby, this is our last one. I need you to come for me before I get in there." Danny cooed in my ear. He was trying to make this memorable before we had to go. I felt his lips trail down suctioning up sensitive skin until he had, from what I was feeling, sucked a trail of branding hickies to my chest. Danny stroked me a little faster as he took in the left nipple to suck on generously.

"Ah! Danny...D-danny...fuck.." I breathed out with both hands on his hair. I was gripping up what I could then letting it go. I hadn't realized it was in time with Danny's multitasking until he was moaning louder than usual under me.

"Mmm, fuck baby, that's, oh god, yeah, fuck pull harder but keep that up whatever the hell that is, shit..." Danny breathed out before taking the right. His teeth grazed the tip then he let his thick tongue lap over it before his lips suctioned to it. I arched myself into him successfully then felt him rest his fingertips under my clit and flick his fingers swiftly. I moaned out louder for him feeling waves instead of currents knowing I was close. Danny dipped his fingers back down and curled them the same as he popped my nipple from his mouth. What he saw when he looked up, was me fisting the pillows fighting to fall over the edge. My eyes had been sealed shut as I gasped to inhale and moaned out loud in exhales. "Come on baby-girl, you're right there. Come on it's okay I've got you...Come on...come for me sweetheart." Danny encouraged as I cried out for him.

"D-Danny, D-Danny, fuck baby please, Dannnnn...Shit shit SHIT!" I screamed out feeling it hit me like a slap. My eyes flew open and I was feeling like I hadn't orgasm-ed in months. I couldn't stop the breathing that what could have been hyperventilation if Dan hadn't had been working me so well. I felt him slide his dripping fingers out then glanced to see him cleaning them off by sucking on them. I was panting less harsh as he stroked my cheek hushing me.

"Breathe babe, I know, that was really intense. It's okay though I gotchya, I'm right here. It's okay, baby, shhh, shh, Daddy's got ya." Danny softly calmed me to a normal heightened rate. His lips pressed to my forehead and I swallowed back from having cotton mouth. Danny slid back stroking himself watching me watch him. He got between my legs then lifted them to wrap around his torso. He scooted back up slightly scrunching me but not enough that it was uncomfortable. Danny's head I could feel resting on my thigh before he adjusted it to my core. "Last one for a bit babe, okay?" Danny waited for me to nod some before pushing himself in. His hands planted on either side of my head as his lips came down to rest on mine.

Danny rolled his hips up and I watched him close his eyes for once. His pace wasn't slow, but he wasn't rushing either. It took a second between kisses for me to realize he was memorizing everything right along with me. We had been doing the same thing to try and take a piece of the other and not let it go. Danny shivered before opening his eyes to see me looking to him for once.

"I love you." I softly said to him. I slid my hands up to cradle his face and stroke his cheeks. Danny leaned back down to kiss me warmly as he rocked a little quicker.

"I love you too baby. Always. I'm gonna be back before we both know it." Danny said when he pulled back a little. I smiled a small smile to that hoping it would go that fast. Danny then leaned up a little scooting closer. His knees touched my butt and I wasn't sure if I should brace myself.

"Ya gonna c-call every day?" I asked almost letting a moan break my question. Dan was angled hitting my spot constantly. His breathing was increasing making it out to be panting after a moment.

"Mm-yeah, babe, I will. You're best believing I'm giving you a video call before bed too." Danny smiled as I moaned out feeling a second release brewing.

"Fffuck, kay, good, cause, shit babe, I'm gonna, mmmfff, fucking feel lost for a couple days, fucking Christ Daniel!" I knew it was a first to have a conversation during, but we were so out of time for this. Danny bucked his hips a little harder, yet somehow still continuing on.

"You're gonna, be, f-fine baby, I promise. It'll, fuck, be like me at the office and you and, ah god, home, fuck baby already?" Danny felt what I was feeling ten times over. I had been spasming around him trying to hold on but it was coming so soon. Danny threw it into overdrive knowing I was having a hard time not finishing with out him. I squeaked out with my eyes closed almost hanging on like a koala to him. Danny was cursing up a storm and I managed to lean my head back further to moan out instead of squeak at him from how much further he had raised me up.

"Fuck Danny, come on baby, you're almost there, god you're huge when you get like this. Fuck baby, ah I can feel oh god, every inch, oh fuck hubby, come on, come for me babe. Fffuccck baby come on, fill me, oh shit, fuck, fuck, fuck baby, oh god, Danny, DANNY!" I tried so hard to hang on further but was part of my own demise thinking about how he felt in that moment. It was another hard orgasm but it was thankfully the thing that brought him with me.

"Shit-shit-shit-oh baby-baby-baby-Fff-oh god baby...fuck..." Danny came hard with me and had moaned over me when I hit my climax. Danny's load I felt overfill and was dripping from me as he milked what was left of him. His head was dropped to my shoulder and I rubbed down to his lower back feeling his hips move. "Nnn, babe, stop, that's not okay. Fuck." Danny didn't want my hands down so low feeling him move and I wondered if it was a turn on for him. I brought them back up to gently hold onto his curls as the pushes slowed. "Th-thank you, sorry, agh, I don't have time for round two. I promise though, agh, totally a thing. Maybe even three. Fuck it we're locking the damn door never to be seen again!" Danny laughed tiredly before slipping out as he got back to his knees. I reached over checking my phone seeing we were gonna be on time.

"Shockingly. Again, we're gonna be not late." I said blinked from the phone to him. Danny rolled his eyes before reaching down and in a quick movement my phone was gone from my hands and back on the nightstand.

"I don't give a shit, I'll get on the plane, Brian can wait. Come here." Danny had his arms out and I scooted to him so he could help me to him. His arms held me tight to him again and I kissed his cheek to his jaw to his temple after wrapping my own arms around his neck. Danny lifted me to him as he turned to have me straddling him like we had first started with him sitting on the foot of the bed. I rested my head on his shoulder kissing it too feeling his soft skin touch my lips. Danny's fingers gently stroked my back as he rocked us slowly. "I love you, and I promise as busy as I get, I'm gonna be thinking of you. I always am. Near or far, you're gonna be on my mind just like you're in my heart baby. Okay?" Danny stoke my hair back to see my face. I closed my eyes when he kissed me softly after turning his head to the side.

"I'm gonna be missing you so bad when you leave Danny. I love you too, and it's gonna kill me knowing you're not coming home with me tonight. I can't promise I won't lose myself in work, but just like you said, I'm still gonna dream about you, about us. Overall though, really as hard as it will be, I am so proud of you. Really, and I hope you see that too. How far you've come. It's an honor to be marrying you and getting to share that excitement personally." I smiled through a couple tears watching Danny fall in love all over again. He grabbed me up tightly again kissing me hard but meaning it with love.

"God baby, I miss you already, fuck, I love you to the moon and back, oh Christ you're perfect in every way to me beautiful, I promise there and back baby. I couldn't take another day without you if I tried!" Danny kissed me between each phrase as we cried together. Eventually though that was all interrupted when Dan's phone rang in his jeans. We both were holding the other close staring at the glowing back pocket not saying a word. It eventually stopped and a voicemail notification rang off twice.

"I think, I think we need to move. As painful and pathetically in love I am being here in your arms, we need to get you out there baby. I'm sorry." I let me sense of right come on through knowing I was going to be clinging to it for dear life in a while. Danny tilted his head nodding before pressing his lips to mine for another second. He pulled back to let me slide off of him to change. Danny threw on his shirts and boxers then his jeans and belt. I had my clothes on about the same time and grabbed for his famous backpack as he went for the suitcase. He popped up the handle then rolled it behind him down the hall with me on his heels.

"Mine or yours babe?" Danny nodded to the keys. I took his wanting him to have a nicer ride in his bigger SUV. He smiled holding out his hand and I shook my head.

"No I am driving you in your car. Just go, okay?" I shooed him out the door with a smile. Danny threw his leather over his shoulder shaking his head grinning. I locked the front door checking it twice before following him to the car so we could venture to the next hard part of our day.


	17. Chapter 17

The car ride there was quiet. Occasionally Dan would kiss my hand or whisper an 'I love you' that followed a kiss at a red light. I was in my head, but out of my head at the same time. Dan must have known or was feeling the same because he didn't make a push for conversation. I saw the sign in huge white letters for LAX finally after a half hour and pulled into the lane for the parking lot. Brian had called just as I found a spot yelling for Dan hurry up. Dan calmly apologized before shoving his phone in his pocket to open the tailgate grabbing his suitcase.

I came around the back with his backpack around my shoulder. I was gripping it tight trying to brace myself with it. Not that the weight of IT was heavy, but the weight of the moments had been. Danny popped the handle again as he set the suitcase on the pavement. He took it behind him in his right, while tightly holding my own hand in his left. We made our walk passed the couple rows of cars onto the sidewalk. I got the door for him as he stepped through to the familiar atmosphere that was everyone either rushing to leave or wandering after their flight to stay. Danny was slowly slipping from being my fiancé to business man the farther we got. He was quiet except for when he had to answer a couple questions about his ID and how heavy his carry on was.

It felt like a while, but in ten minutes we had arrived at security checks and the terminal. Dan threw on his leather jacket finally after making sure he had cleared the pockets silently. I was still hanging onto his backpack with sweaty cramped fingers when he finally said something after the entire time getting him ready to take off.

"Okay, so, Brian is seated. I got everything I need. I'm gonna ask this once, and don't lie to me. How are you feeling?" Danny stepped closer to me noticing my knuckles were turning white. His hands reached out to curl under my fingers making me have to let go of his backpack to hang onto them. I looked up into his eyes swallowing hard not holding anything back.

"I am feeling way worse than the first time we did this. The first time we did this, I was not where I am now in our relationship. This is like a million times harder. I miss you already like more than I can account for. I don't," I breathed in needing to make it through this, "I don't want to be alone without you. If I could do it without shame, I'd throw a tantrum over this, but how lame and selfish would that be? It'd be completely opposite of why you chose me in the first place! I even know that! It's stupid to sound so needy, and foolish, and immature, but Danny, I'm scared that you're leaving. I know you said you didn't want to leave me like this, but babe, I'm scared as all hell whether you can help it or not! And I'm sorry and I'm a mess. You were right, yeah I was throwing myself into everything just trying to avoid right now, but I guess there are something ya can't help. I love you though, and I feel shitty for saying all this RIGHT BEFORE you have to go, but baby, I can't lie to you. I just...I really am gonna miss you." I let my voice rise and fall back down the more I got to say. My heart was beating out of my chest and I could feel all of my muscles tensing. I hadn't noticed the shaking hands added on to the list until Danny squeezed them tighter. His brought them up to his lips and I felt my lip trying to quiver as the warmth and the softness blanketed over each knuckle.

Danny had kissed my fingers gently, being attentive to each one. The ring finger he rested his lips on a little longer before I slid my hands to cradle his face. I was on my tiptoes trying to reach him until he lifted me to him wrapping my legs around his waist. Danny then kissed me lightly on my cheeks, left a peck on my nose, and saved my lips for last. When the two sets met it was like feeling the puzzle pieces fit all over again. Our lips were meant to be together. The fit was perfect even if this wasn't the first nor last time we kissed. I pressed a little harder myself hanging onto his zipper flaps. His lips parted for me and I slipped my tongue in his mouth forgetting where we were. Danny intercepted it with his own and I couldn't help the tears that were forming in my eyes. There we were making out in LAX, not a care in the world. To the public eye he was Danny Sexbang, but in that moment he was Leigh Daniel Avidan, MY Leigh Daniel Avidan, and no one was going to take that or him from me.

Eventually the silent tears gave way wetting a small spot on his own cheeks causing Danny to pull back over the new feeling. His eyes were wide with many emotions as he watched me start crying as he held me. Danny silently pulled my head down resting on his while I felt him stroke my hair back.

"Baby-girl..." Danny started softly. I sniffled back a whimper trying to let him speak. "Shh, it's gonna be okay." Danny whispered soothingly, but it was barely helping. "It's not gonna be forever. Just for right now. I promise." He cooed out to me trying to fix what he could before it was too late. "I love you so much, and you're such a strong person hun. I'm marrying you not just for those things you said though," Danny lightly kissed my nose as he went on, "I'm marry you for so much more. You mean the world to me and I could go on and on for why, but for now let it be mostly because I love you so much. I'm proud of how much more you've grown as a woman since I've met you. Even if you're a crying mess on my shoulder or giggling at the dumbest shit we do, you've changed so much and I am absolutely so proud. I promise though baby, we're gonna be okay. Sure we'll feel lost for a bit, and yes WE because I suck without you too! But we're gonna survive. If we can survive what happened before, this is nothin' momma. Okay? I love you my gorgeously perfect fiancé. I always will." Danny held me tightly against him as I did indeed cry on his shoulder. I kept my face down into the leather as I exhaled sobs. Danny sniffled and did his famous silent cry while swaying us. I reached to clutch his hair for comfort when I inhaled again remembering slowly of our surroundings.

'Last call for flight to Portland now boarding!' We heard over the system. Danny and I slowly looked back to the other examining the hot mess in front of ourselves. Our faces were red, eyes were puffy, cheeks were wet, and both of our bottom lips had a slight pout to them. I tried to reach and dry his cheeks but Danny set me down on my shaky legs before I could. His arms wrapped around me again however, before I could miss them. His head rested on top of mine after a kiss to it and I felt like he would have to be pried off of me with how tight I squeezed him. "Love you baby-girl." Danny said as he hugged tighter. I looked up with teary-eyes still upset to say it back. Instead the selfishness I been swallowing down became too much. It wasn't a shout in a response but it was enough to almost break Dan's confidence in choosing that he had to go.

"Danny don't go!" I begged through a breaking heart that had me feeling like a child. I didn't even recognize the smaller voice that I said it in until Dan sobbed quietly into my hair.

"Fuck, baby. Please don't do this! Don't let me leave ya like this! You know I have to, baby, please, I love you and I promise I'm gonna come home okay? Please, please, please [Y/N], I'm begging you, don't let this be what I have to leave behind for a week knowing I can't kiss it better!" Danny begged sobbing hard into me. I had him gripped up tight feeling every last inch of his person before dropped to one knee unable to hold himself standing over me. I wrapped my arms around his neck feeling like hell for saying what I did as he looked to me defeated. "Baby please, I love you, please..." Danny cradled my face hardly able to say the words he needed to say to me, "...ya gotta let me go." Danny swallowed pulling himself almost minimally together as I stiffly nodded finding a familiar numbing taking over me. Danny noticed the signs I was going to shut down and spoke quickly trying to mend what was happening. "Babe, I know okay, I can see what you're gonna do here in a second and I am begging you please don't. I did the same thing last time we had to split okay? And it doesn't feel ANY fucking better okay?! It does NOTHING you have to embrace it and surround yourself with our FAMILY baby. DO NOT go home if this is how you're feeling. I swear to god if I call that office and you aren't there when I land, I will have no shame in flying back out here to have it out with you. I need you to let me go though, I need you to be safe and take care of yourself. I need you to. Tell me what you're doing before you let me go." Danny's worry was shifting into his stricter self. I knew I wasn't being scolded, but I reacted flinching a little at his threat.

"I-I'm going to the office, and I'm gonna go see them. I'm not going home. I can do that." I breathed out nodding a little less robotically. Danny breathed in slow as he stood. I numbly did hand over his carry on and manage to only hang onto his hands. Danny huffed glancing at the last few people going through then turning back to me.

"I'm not saying it. Cause this officially blows. We're leaving this at a few things however, so come here, one more hug!" Danny tried to smile the best he could as he embraced me once more. I tightly shut my eyes, feeling the tears subside, before listening to his heart one last time for a few days.

"Danny..." I mumbled to him. Danny brushed fingers through my hair listening.

"What baby-girl?" Danny asked softly.

"I love you, please call me tonight?" I asked feeling so small and so needy. Danny was smiling down at me with a small nod as I peeked up at him.

"Of course angel, and I love you too, so, so, much, but I have to go. Expect me around midnight okay sweetheart." Danny kissed me lovingly before stepping back. He held onto my left hand until we were at arm's length. Then with a quick squeeze he let go. Before he got too far though he spun back around with a goofy grin on his face. He made his eyebrows raise and his mouth parted before I got the best good-bye in my life that only he could get away with. With his head bobbing as he strutted backwards swaying his hips, he belted it out with his arms in the air pointing to the plane, "Ohhh! Big ol jet-a-liner, don't carry me too far away! Woahhh, big ol jet-a-linerrr, cause it's here, that I've got to stay! Hey!" Danny nodded to me strutting further back watching me cover my mouth grinning too wide to keep hidden with hot cheeks and new tears in my eyes. When he turned around before getting even farther I heard him call out bringing more attention to me than there already was. "LOVE YOU BABY COUNT THEM DAYS DOWN NUGGLE BUTT!!" Danny had to do it. He had to leave with no shame and embarrass me one last time before he was gone.

I was left standing there noticing all eyes were on me except the security people who had been shaking their heads incredulously over Dan's farewell. I felt my chest tighten up with excitement and fear that someone whom was a fan was going to bombard me. Luckily enough, all that I got was a woman walk passed me mumbling how she wished the sex was that good in her life. I felt my eyes bug out worse catching her husband mention that he'd be that happy too if he could leave her to get on a plane. I looked around afterwards making sure no one weird was lingering before I stepped a couple paces backwards towards where my exit would be. It wasn't long before my phone went off with a text message from Dan.

'I was not leaving without seeing you smile one more time. By the way, you're so welcome for the public embarrassment!'

Danny I could hear from the parking lot as I replied giggling. I was sure Brian by then was rolling his eyes while shaking his head.

'You got it for sure! Though I am soooo not okay with how many people were staring at me over what you did!'

I hit send then shook my head over how unfair he was being able to get me to smile for that moment. Even if it did make that all worth it, the lingering sadness was coming back soon just from texting him already. I had made it to his SUV before pulling my phone back out to read his text before take-off.

'Well you have seven days to decide what my punishment is now don't you ;)'

I frowned at my screen thinking about that and how I'd be too busy trying to get more of my list done. It wasn't meant to stress me out, but I felt my head take it so. I let the reply in my head fade for a while figuring I can talk more with him about his idea on that as I headed for the grump space. I decided to take his advice and go surround myself with others.


	18. Chapter 18

I got to the office after a nice drive feeling a little better hanging onto the memory of him singing before he left. I still needed a moment though and knew Suzy or Arin, or even Ross, would probably initiate a crying fest again. In a weird way I almost wanted to embrace it like Dan asked me to. I needed to probably get into the place first before thinking about all this though.

I climbed the many stairs keeping the silence around me. I had seen all their cars in the lot, but none of them really knew I was coming. I got to the door and opened it to see Barry editing alongside Kevin. Suzy was from what I could barely tell in the recording room with Arin and they seemed to be laughing from their movements, and it was Ross whom intercepted me when he came up holding his arms out for a hug.

"Buddy! You're here! How are you?!" Ross's nicer welcoming was off-putting but at the same time I welcomed it. I hugged him tightly feeling the broader yet still narrow frame he had. Ross squeezed back quietly realizing why I wasn't saying much. After a moment Ross did pull back to get a good look at me. "Y-you okay? Did you wanna like sit?" he asked me being careful. I shockingly was smiling at him instead of feeling worse. I nodded to the sectional he had been sitting on.

"Sitting sounds nice. I'm, uh, okay, but ask me in ten minutes just to be sure alright?" I laughed a little myself as he smiled gesturing for me to take a spot. I leaned my elbow on one of the larger, cream, pillows sighing as I got comfortable.

"So like, how did it go? Does it feel weird? It's gotta feel weird? I know I felt weird when Holly and I had to like take separate trips the first time we were together, oh man, it was a lost-puppy feel for sure!" Ross sort of talked for the both of us seeming his ADHD was kicking in. I smiled a little as he explained the stories and how much he honestly did tear up saying good bye. I felt weird relating with how Ross described the emptier feelings until the phone calls and then it wasn't so bad. It was about a half hour of eventually both of us conversing when Suzy walked in.

"[Y/N]!!" She squeaked running over to tackle me. I had forgot I hadn't seen her and Arin in a bit. I was pinned into the big pillows hugging her tight starting to feel that slight tense feeling in my chest. When we pulled back to smile to the other she must have saw me trying to hold it together a tad. "Okay, so, I got a lovely text from Dan, he told me everything. I'm taking you I think either back to the house tonight, old guest room is calling your name, OR I can come sleep over!" Suzy grinned wider and I knew she was excited to help out and have some girl time. Lately I had been home in work and clinging so hard to Dan it was really insane of a feeling.

"Um, if you want me to come over for tonight, I can? I mean I have to be here tomorrow anyway?" I shrugged seeming like I was guessing the right answers to a test. Suzy nodded still grinning before wrapping me in another hug.

"Sweet! We can totally catch up. Maybe do some wedding planning too! Oooo so fun!" Suzy seemed overly excited and I wondered if it was a play up to make me feel better or because she was really missing me. Either way I couldn't stop my smiling as I nodded honestly liking the sound of anything at this point.

"Yeah, you girlies can go fuckin' pick out dem dresses while me and the guys can talk manly-uh-things!" Arin plopped down on the other side of me grinning. I smiled back shaking my head knowing him and the guys were going to be working on their shit for the channel manly or not.

"Oh hush babe! She hasn't even gotten a dress picked out! This works!" Suzy waved him off watching her husband roll his eyes.

"Cannot wait till this mess is over! It's weird hearing you talk about shit like this Little One! I mean gosh the first time I met you, you were in the green Mario shirt and jeans. Now it's," Arin raised his voice to be feminine as he mocked me, "Ooooh I like these flowers, this dress, but not this one, and I want my man to be all spiffy and wooo yay wedding planning!" Arin screeched in lady-like excitement as he flailed his arms. I blinked at him feeling the need to correct him that it was totally the opposite but saw Suzy shake her head to just let him have his fun.

"R-right hun, yeah that's what is so going to happen." Suzy rolled her eyes before leaning back to get comfy on the couch with me. Ross had by that point gotten Arin's attention on a few things they had been working on and the two men wandered towards the computers to discuss further. I set my phone down on the ataman with a sigh feeling the lull in the conversation slowly break me. Suzy had been watching me and I knew she was going to ask. Ross did so it was inevitable at this point. "Okay chica, start talkin'."

I looked over to Suzy fully. She was worried yet curious through her expression and I sighed again turning to her but still leaning against the pillows. They had a warmth from my back that felt like I was almost leaning on someone as I tried to find a place to start. I had wondered how much Dan told her before she got here.

"Well, um, uh, I don't know. It's better to ask me about things. Gives me a good start with shit like this. My head runs a million miles an hour, like give me something here." I snickered watching Suzy understand then think of a starting point. She popped her lips looking up for a minute before looking back at me.

"Alright, so, how did you feel leading up to it?" Suzy asked not needing to mention what 'it' was. I nodded slowly able to definitely take that and run with it.

"Well we um didn't want to get up, of course," I shrugged looking down smiling a little at that memory. Danny's face I got to see was buried in pillows with his famous huff and then complaints in whine-form that time was irrelevant and he hated that no one else believed that. I caught myself shaking my head before trying to come back into my response. "It was sort of easy to avoid it. I did that. I sadly did. Like I slipped out of bed made the perfect cup of coffee cause I was so into anything I did nothing had mistakes in it. I sort of just distracted myself until the last moment." I let the idea fade looking across the room at Arin and Ross laughing while watching something on the screen. Arin glanced to see me looking to him for a second as I thought about trying to not shut down and shrug it all off so soon.

"Well so, how did it go once the time came?" Suzy got my attention again and I snapped my gaze back to her. I made a face wondering if I should ask her what Dan told her or just tell her and see if she mentioned it.

"I was scared. I felt lost. I was scatterbrained and like unable to form words. Like my best friend whom I have seen EVERYDAY since I moved, is gone and I mean like no harm by that it's just-" I felt the heat going into my cheeks. The cracking voice didn't even phase me I was used to being upset presently, so I didn't understand why Suzy grabbed me to hold me until my tears gave me away.

"It's hard. I know what you mean. I promise sweetie I do." Suzy held me tight as I cried into her shoulder. She sounded like she knew from personal experience and wondered if maybe that was the reason that she and Arin worked the way they did. I sniffled finding myself able to speak for a second as I sat up trying to keep it down to leaky pipes.

"God I'm so sorry," I shook my head as it fell into my hands. Suzy rubbed my back letting me talk it out. "I just, he, agh, does it ever get easier? Does the entire weird insane feeling stop?!" I blurted out questions of my own frantically looking at Suzy for advice. I noticed she glanced to Arin then to me again finding words to say.

"Well, it um, does, in a time's span? It's different because you guys are so..." Suzy let the 'o' hang on trying to explain while waving her hands over her lap. "Um, like, co-dependent..." Suzy made a face looking guilty.

"Just say we're needy as fuck." I rolled my eyes with a laugh.

"YOU SHITS ARE NEEDY AS FUUUUUUUUCK!" Arin rang in across the room listening in. I perked up watching him walk back over to sit. I turned to not have my back to either of them as Arin plopped down again. "Listen," Arin started putting an arm around me, "I talked to Mr. Avidan while you weren't here that day he called you. And I am about to tell you the same thing I mentioned to him, got it?" Arin nodded his head towards me and I slowly nodded listening. Arin exhaled before continuing. He was looking from Suzy to me as he spoke. "Okay Little One, like, I know you're upset. He didn't tell you, buuuutttt his romantic slash softy self totally had a small meltdown here. He was scared too that he had to leave and I understand that you guys were gonna have a hard time with this BUT it is in fact NOT the end of the world! He is coming back, and you will be here. There is no dance of insecurity with you two anymore. There shouldn't be! Like I heard about the fight little-lady." Arin eyed me and I looked away feeling slightly guilty for that one. "Yeah from the looks of it, you understand. Like, agh, Little One, you should know by now he is not gonna let you go. He's not gonna suddenly find someone else on the road. He's also DEFINITELY not going to do something stupid to lose you, but wait!" Arin noticed I was going to say something until he stopped me. "There is a B side. Cause I heard also your point and he hates me for this but I DO understand your point." Arin nodded slowly watching me take it in.

"Y-you did? Er, well do?" I asked sounding like a child not believing someone saw what I meant. Honestly, I was shocked that it was such a surprise the one other person who knew me so well did get it.

"Uh, hello? Apparently I'm like uh totally your twin or whatever!" Arin teased making us both chuckle. I noticed Suzy was asking quietly if it was okay if she went to work and he waved her off before turning back to me. "Yes, I did get it. Now where he had it was not even close. His thought was that you were unsure of his intentions when it came to those that are a little more persistent." Arin nodded to the side making his lips in a line with his bottom one slightly more under the top.

"But that's totally not-" I went to explain but a large hand was over my mouth.

"Shh! I know! LEMME FINISH!" Arin giggled before uncovering my mouth. "Geeze! Okay! So! Yes, I knew what you meant! I knew that you were very away it wasn't his intentions, it was the more persistent women's. I get that, cause I have been in hard moments where it's like 'no' or 'no thanks' like even the married card, sometimes isn't even useful. So when I explained to Dan about that he asked so what does he do, and I told him that he has to walk. Eventually even your time is a huge red light. To which of course he said he'd feel shitty and I was like dude we've done it from less. So I need less worries from you and more positive vibes. He isn't gonna be here to swaddle you in his hair and carry you to bed, dear." Arin teased poking me. I rolled my eyes but was smiling helplessly feeling better to hear all of this.

"Okay fine, less worrying more not, worrying?" I tried to make that sound better and failed. Arin chuckled shaking his head.

"Honestly less worrying and less home-work-days! Since he's gone, I can use you here. I know like you mentioned and we set it up cause your knees and shit, BUT I would like to remind you, my lovely Little One, that uh, YOU are not just Barry's wench here." Arin looked to see if Barry heard him and sure enough Barry spun around making a face.

"Hey now, you leave her be! You ogre of a big...dude? Shut up, no I need her!" Barry laughed trying to take me to himself. I laughed as Arin blinked at him waiting for his turn to speak.

"Uh, I'm sorry but who hired her as MY slave, uh, er I mean, help?!" Arin joked making it sound like he didn't mean it. I cracked up as the two went back and forth.

"Um technically Ross did." Barry threw at Arin after a moment. Ross popped up from his monitor looking to anyone willing to explain.

"Oh god, now he's gonna remember this, Ross sit down no one asked you!" Arin made a lowering motion and oddly Ross made a face but sat down.

"Okay so I'm sitting...what did I do now?" Ross wheeled to join the conversation. Arin sighed making a face at Barry knowing he may lose this.

"Oh um Arin is stealing ownership rights of [Y/N]. Says he owns her not you, whom you were the one whom actually hired her first." Barry threw Arin under not just the bus, but the entire left lane. I sat back folding my arms as a conversation round of ping pong ensued.

"Wow um, no! I totally called dibs before we had her fly out back in like fuckin' July biznitch!" Arin snapped at Barry then looked to Ross whom was thinking over all of this.

"Well okay, but neither of us even got her man. Barry totally intercepted that." Ross threw Barry out then and I watched him make a face then look down avoiding both glaring sets of eyes.

"Wow, Ross, I think you just totally saved yourself. Barry? What do you have to say for yourself?!" Arin snapped jokingly as Barry sighed then looked up with raised eyebrows and a shrug.

"I did pretty well and got passed BOTH your asses radars so um, uh, Barry wins?" Barry shook his head with another shrug as Arin blinked at him then shook his own head slowly with a look that was disapproving.

"Man, ya can't, agh, you didn't win dude!" Arin began to explain.

"How! I totally took her and she works for me!" Barry laughed. Arin looked at me then back to Barry.

"You cheated dude, that's not winning!" Arin laughed back at Barry whom rolled his eyes.

"Um coming from the dude who is known for cheating by hustling poor Daniel at versus!" Barry threw back jokingly. Arin scoffed then grabbed me up tight.

"Whatever! Fine! I'm stealing her back so ffffuckkkk offfff, Arin wins!" Arin sung out his reply and I allowed to be squished against Arin giggling with him. Barry waved him off but Ross had a look on his face like he was plotting.

"Hey Arin? What say we share?" Ross slyly suggested rolling closer to the couch area. Arin glanced from me to Ross not liking that idea.

"Over?" Arin stiffly asked trying not to break character. Ross rocked his head from side to side thinking how to sell it.

"Well I mean Danny's gone, and I could do a Steam Train with Little Grump?" Ross shrugged and I almost liked the sound of that.

"Hey! I get her until Sunshine is finished! So you can like do that next week!" Barry chimed in pointing to Ross with a pen. Ross waved him off like Arin did.

"Oh right cause you and Kevin are so unable!" Ross rolled his eyes. Kevin this time heard his name and made a face when he turned around.

"I kinda like the time off dude? Like she let's us sort of chill." Kevin said quietly but enough to get a point through. Ross sighed shaking his head then looking to Arin.

"AFTER," Ross said it loud for Barry, "she gets Sunshine done can I please do Steam Train with her?!" Ross made a face and Arin looked to me still squishing me. I blinked up at him smiling watching him hate that Ross did treat me alright.

"Ugh fine! What game though ass?!" Arin let me go but remained seated as Ross went to grab the list he had made of his Steam games. He wheeled back flipping through it then handed it to me.

"Pick one!" Ross smiled as I carefully looked over the hundreds of titles.

"Oh nice, you just let her do it!" Arin smiled with a wink to Ross not catching I did see that he liked how everyone was helping keep me busy. Eventually I decided on an indie game that I had seen before and Ross seemed really excited when I chose.

"Aw shit! Man this should be fun and I do believe we can use a game pad so even better we can take turns!" Ross bounced in his seat sliding back to his desk to work on something. I smiled after him then noticed Arin looking at me.

"What?" I cocked an eyebrow almost feeling like him. Arin must have had the same thought because he leaned back a little blinking at me like it was weird.

"First, stop with the me thing, fucking twin bullshit! Second, um, how are you feeling?" Arin tilted his head to me again looking for an honest answer. I breathed out smiling a little then shrugging casually.

"Not insane anymore. Not like a mess. Still miss him like hell, but that whole distant and fonder heart things is a nice deal I guess." I smiled a little more watching him accept that idea.

"Alright, sounds about what I was hoping for, and you don't show signs of lying so, okay! You're good to go then! Which by the way um what I was, before Ross totally ganked you, gonna ask is um your hoodie...can I have the rights to design something SIMILAR?" Arin asked sounding a little excited over finally getting the chance. I smiled wide loving that I inspired him with that still and nodded.

"Of course! You were the one who gave me my title! So why not give back?" I laughed as he got up to go over and grab a sketch pad that was near the computer he worked at. He sat back down and we began a rough outline of what to do.


	19. Chapter 19

Arin and I had worked for hours it felt like. It was only supposed to be a draft, but we then were infront of his more digital screen then adding in graphics. I had checked my phone for texts out of habit and felt myself feel a little disappointed that nothing had come through.

"Alright Little One, now here's the kicker, we have Me, Dan, Suze, Ross, Barry, Kevin, now they all are in the spots you had them, right?" Arin had me look over it and I smiled with a nod.

"Mhm, you actually have it really close." I smiled more noticing Arin's memory wasn't too bad.

"Thanks, so now my dilemma." Arin smiled up at me the nodded to the screen.

"And that is what?" I furrowed my eyebrows confused. He seemed to have it all until he laughed when he spoke.

"I'm missing you! Doof! Where do you wanna go?" Arin's laughed sailed into a warm smile. I had completely forgotten that I had an official grump head here.

"Um, wow...I sorta wanna be like near Barry and Kevin. It'd be like having the editors all in a section." I suggested. Arin nodded slowly understanding that idea.

"I can see it, though I was going to totally guess you'd pick by Danny." Arin nudged me and I blushed.

"Nah, I'm by him anyways, ha-ha!" I joked at the metaphor. Arin rolled his eyes but chuckled at my terrible joke.

"Yeah, we know, I promise. Okay so here I'm gonna finish this up, you can go check out what Ross wants to do schedule wise." Arin nodded to the computers. I hugged him tight before making my way over to my buddy.

Ross was silently at his space going over something in writing. I plopped next to him like he had me the other day waiting for him to finish up. He was resting his chin on his palm and had tucked a leg under his person. I noticed he wore a WoW shirt that was from when they had filmed Guild Grumps. It was about a couple more minutes before he closed out a couple windows before sighing and turning to me.

"Whatsup Buddy?!" Ross grinned at my silent wait. I nodded to the recording room as I spoke.

"Was coming to see when you wanted to start? I mean at the moment I am caught up on editing and have the evening free, well, obviously." I shrugged watching Ross nod for a moment in thought.

"Well the thing is, is that if we started, now? We'd literally be here till late-late and I personally do not wanna be here that long. I promise Holly I would be home for dinner tonight." Ross half smirked at the mention of his wife. I smiled warmly before ruffling his hair.

"My buddy is such a good husband!!" I teased him as he pretended to swat me away.

"Stoppp, I know! It's awful!" Ross joked trying to sound like he was complaining. I sat back and laughed with him over that for a moment. He kept glancing to the recording room though and I noticed he was considering something. "Ya know what, um, have you done date grumps yet?" Ross looked back to me confused. I nodded remembering that tragic time trying to play the game Dan had insisted on choosing for us.

"Yeah Dan and I played Guitar Hero when we got back from PegFest. I think you were out sick then. Because heaven forbade you come back well." I teased him. Ross snapped his fingers before nodding that he remembered.

"Yup, okay, now I see it. Well damn, alright so that means literally you should be up for a series anyway!" Ross congratulated me. I smiled throwing my arms up celebrating.

"Yay! So when is that happening?" I asked again. Ross looked over and I watched his wheels turned as he eyed Barry.

"One sec, HEY BARRY!" Ross wheeled over to him already tossing the excuse we discovered to his face. "[Y'N] is up for a series, you can't have her!" Ross almost did a dance in his seat. Barry made a face knowing it was part of the madness that this happened that way.

"Agh, fine! You're an ass, ya know what, you are too for working with him!" Barry yelled to me as I snickered giving Ross a thumbs up. He wheeled himself back over leaving Barry shaking his head at him.

"Love you Barry!" I yelled back not needing to but was making a point. Barry waved me off with a laugh telling me he was kidding.

"It's cool, just can't move back in now!" Barry warned with a big grin. I laughed shaking my head before he turned back around doing what he was before. It had looked like part of sonic before my attention was brought back to Ross.

"Okay so! Tomorrow, at like fuckin', geeze, let's go ten?" Ross shrugged looking at his watch. "Come in, we will have literally the whole day, cause Suzy has her regular channel, Arin and Dan have their regular stuff done since he's gone, and Grumpcade hasn't been quite deciphered, so, we will be just taking on the day with this! Get a few episodes in, and then have lunch, come back to it. Man, if this works out, we could knock out HALF this shit in a day! Sound good?" Ross's positivity was interesting. Usually the guy was into making everyone suffer but with a weird way of doing so. I nodded slowly liking his way of thinking.

"True, I like this, like it sounds awesome. Now are you sure about the game I chose?" I asked wanting to know if I did have a good idea how to do this. Ross nodded quickly then even pulled out the list.

"Yeah, actually you chose the one I had in mind anyway! It's got co-op and shit so we can chill and just make it a party!" Ross nodded smiling clearly pleased with that idea. I giggled over his wording. Ross then did point to me waving a finger as he brought back out the list. "Just in case, pick another one. Sometimes things seem awesome and then the footage is just bad. So a backup would actually be smart to have now!" Ross made a face that resembled him calling back to past experiences. I watched him scoot the list between us and I looked at him with a thought.

"Since I picked out the first, why not you get the backup?" I asked shrugging. Ross nodded then took out a pen going down the list. Occasionally he'd make a face then continue on looking with the pen in hand. It was helping divide titles so he wouldn't lost his spot, tapping on each title until he flipped the page and started over at the top. I sat there crossing my legs watching him ponder this when my phone vibrated. With a deep breath to not seem so eager I pulled it out slowly to see the name I had been waiting on in my notifications screen. I swiped casually on the outside but inside I was lighting off petty fireworks in celebration I was not forgotten about.

'Hey baby, we just landed holy shit that was a flight! Had a couple complications, but nonetheless I am safe! Hope you're doing okay, I love you so much and miss you even more! We are checking into our room now so once I get all settled maybe I can video chat with you later? Sound good?'

I grinned to myself almost reading it for a third time before someone cleared their throat. I snapped my head up to see Ross cocking an eyebrow like I was weird. I bashfully smiled setting my phone down watching Ross glance to it then make a new face that he got it.

"Ahhh it all makes sense! The Dan has texted finally, I can tell cause your pathetic face when I caught you cheesing instantly looked like you were doing something bad! Ha! Brilliant!" Ross teased me further than what he could have left it at. I glanced to my phone then back to him feeling a ping of guilt. I could have sworn I used to know how to work and play.

"Yeah, yeah, so what did you pick?" I asked casually waving him off. Ross rolled his eyes then shook his head over me not playing into him. He held up the list and pointed to something I never even heard of. "What is?" I asked blinking at him. Ross shrugged then tapped his monitor.

"Dunno, but it looks fun, see?" Ross turned it a bit and I got to look over the screen shots. Something about fluffy bunnies with space rifles just always had me interested. I grinned liking it then high-fived him on his discovery.

"Nice nice, so ten you said to be back here?" I asked him. Ross nodded then glanced to my phone and back to me.

"Yes, and now I will leave you to sext your jew fiancé, for I must go!" Ross swiftly rolled away from his desk to stand. I laughed before getting up myself to go sit back on the sectional. Ross collected his things before saying good bye. When I watched the door shut I panned around to see if anyone else was getting my attention. Seeing that it was only Barry and Kevin left working I opened back up my messages to reply.

'I miss you too handsome! Ross and I were planning a Steam Train or I would have gotten back sooner. Glad you're safe baby, thank you for at least telling me. Hope the room is comfortable for ya! Tell Brian I said hi and yeah I'd love to hear from you later! Love you too, more than you know!'

I let it send then sat back letting my head wander. I had almost forgot I'd be staying at Arin and Suzy's for the night to hang out. I smiled a little almost anticipating time away instead of dreading it. Things could possibly be not as horrible now that Dan could have a little time to text here and there. I wondered if the tears and pathetic-ness had all been for nothing. Maybe I did know how to survive still without him around twenty-four seven.

I didn't notice I had dozed off until I was gently being shaken from someone. I smaller thin hand with painted nails rested on my shoulder. A voice of an angel spoke then as I came to.

"[Y/N]? Hey sleepyhead, we need to stop by your place to drop off your car and get your stuff!" Suzy sweetly let me blink a couple times before expecting a response. I yawned looking down at my phone. I hit the lock button and saw it was nine at night. I looked over to see Suzy smiling amused that I woke up the way I did.

"Man, I did not mean to sleep so bad." I mumbled cracking my neck. Suzy giggled over me trying to still wake up when Arin startled me.

"HOLY FUCK YOU LIVE!" Arin shouted before tackling me in a hug. I was pinned into the couch with a squeak then noticed I could barely wriggle away.

"ARINNNN COME ONNNN THIS IS NOT OKAY!" I whined loudly. Arin was laughing as he sat us upright.

"Ready to go?" Arin asked grinning as he threw an arm around my shoulders. I blinked to Suzy who sighed shaking her head but was still smiling.

"Come on babe, let her have some space! I seem to remember someone not waking up as smooth as, well, you." Suzy teased watching Arin rolls his eyes, but scoot away anyway.

"Fine, but still, we need to get back so we can eat and chill out. Tomorrow apparently we are scheduled for fuckin' that meeting with Polaris. God I hate those!" Arin complained as I stretched. When I got done I looked at him confused.

"What's the meeting for?" I asked making a face. Arin sighed shaking his head before looking back to Suzy and I.

"Fuckin' they wanna make sure we got quotas and stuff content wise being met. Usually we overdo it on purpose so they let me leave early usually. THIS TIME however, they are doing an employee check too. Making sure everyone is on task and doing their shit. Again though yeah, you guys all are! It's why I'm like fuck this!" Arin laughed but sounded aggravated as well. Suzy nodded slowly agreeing but not adding on to it.

"Yeahp, so much fun! And you thought it was just a channel. It is, but it is also a business. Sadly." Suzy did have a personal opinion and I wondered something then.

"Does it take the fun out of it? Like are you guys, I don't know, losing interest?" I asked feeling almost scared of the answer. Arin scoffed before shaking his head smiling.

"Nah, just this shit is what makes it seem dumb. I mean it's only once a month really, so nothing is so bad honestly." Arin admitted changing his tune. I nodded understanding with a small smile before leaning forward to get up finally.

"So um I need to be back here at ten, I was supposed to start mine and Ross's session, is there a way I can just follow you, after I pack, back to the house?" I asked looking between Suzy and Arin as I got up.

"I know! Here, babe!" Suzy handed Arin the keys then linked arms with me, "I'll ride back with her and you can just go on home. Okay?" She smiled to Arin and I whom were both not minding it.

"Not a problem," Arin kissed her on the cheek then gave me a hug, "see you guys in a bit! Love you!" Arin threw his backpack over his shoulder as he walked out. Suzy and I chuckled making a move for the door as well. Suzy stopped me noticing I had Dan's keys.

"You drove him?" Suzy asked smirking. I rolled my eyes before holding up the office key remembering he showed me what one it was.

"Yes, yes I did. I wanted him to have a comfortable ride there since we were both stressed already!" I smiled proud. I didn't even care she snickered at the gesture.

"Well as cute as it is, you guys forever are going to be stuck like glue it seems. Ross told Arin how you reacted when Dan finally messaged you." Suzy spilled and I made a face then looked away feeling embarrassed.

"Yeah well, I miss him so whatever to them, they can get used to it! It's not a crime I like to hear from him." I laughed shaking my head as we walked out the door. I turned to lock it while Suzy waited patiently. When we headed out after descending the staircases I noticed I hadn't even took to realize I parked in the spot Dan always did without thinking. Seeing the SUV there all alone had me feel a small ping of yearn for him in that moment. Suzy must have saw because she rubbed my back for a second.

"He'll come home sooner than you think. I know we keep saying that, but it is very true, hun." Suzy comforted me softly as I nodded hearing her out.

"Soon is not soon enough. I'm just glad he's coming home after a week then getting to relax before the real shit begins." I looked to her before unlocking the car. Suzy nodded thinking more about something. She didn't say much until we got on the road I was sure letting me get into traffic before getting my attention.

"So like, have you guys established how tour is gonna go? Like is he flying you out to certain shows? Is he gonna call every night?! GIRL YA GOTTA KNOW THESE THINGS!" Suzy asked mocking an over-eager teenage girl. I laughed hard shaking my head with her. Once we calmed down and were half way back to the house I was able to answer her.

"Well I'm sure Arin told you I am going with him on the Starbomb nights? And actually he said he'd try to talk to me every night, but eh things happen." I shrugged finding my comfort again in Suzy. She never left me feeling too off, but it had also been a bit since her and I had girl time.

"Right, yeah, Arin did say that. Look at you getting the Rockstar treatment!" Suzy teased and I waved her off.

"It's great until I consider how he made the living. Singing about boners, oh yes, someone tell Joe Elliot to step down, Dan Avidan is taking his throne!" I laughed as I spoke. Suzy giggled as well and from there on the conversation was different jokes about how Arin and Dan would handle being huge performers.


	20. Chapter 20

I had decided to grab a change of clothes and pack the essentials before leaving for Arin and Suzy's. She told me to just come over in jammies since it was already late with nothing else going on. We got to the house after a good ten minute drive that consisted of a few songs sung together and Instagram pictures. Suzy and I were discussing further plans for the night when we walked in. Arin was on the phone holding up a finger as he escaped down the hall so he wasn't ruining our time. Suzy gestured for me to sit so we could hear whatever Arin was going to explain when he came out. It'd be pointless to wind up following him to go put my stuff in the guest room just yet.

"Do you think it's something bad?" I asked Suzy quietly whom was looking passed me in thought.

"No idea, from what we walked into though it was serious." Suzy muttered back to me still watching for her husband. I leaned back on the couch looking the same direction feeling my curiosity peaking. Eventually after five minutes Arin walked back out looking to the both of us.

"That was um, Dan." Arin said a little unsure. My heart dropped when he looked to me then to Suzy again. His eyes were more apologetic though as his gaze wandered back to me as he sighed.

"Is everything okay babe?" Suzy asked Arin with her voice that had been full of concern. Arin stopped himself from saying something to her.

"Um, I can't tell you with her in the room honestly. He wanted to break the news of that himself. He said he would call you later, Little One." Arin made a face and I felt the color draining from me. I clutched my pocket feeling my breathing race. Arin noticed because he put his hands up slowly in defense. "It's nothing with his well-being, he just has a thing to discuss with you and wanted no more surprises coming from the grapevines okay? He said he loves you..." Arin struggled not wanting to say it but there was a second part to it, "mmm, Nuggle B-Butt..." Arin dropped his head then sighed. "Now I feel gross." Arin muttered. I looked down feeling like everyone was hearing from him more than I was. It was a stupid theory but the fact I got only one text even after a reply was admittedly a tad hurtful.

"Well see, [Y/N], at least he still thinks of you in those situations! Not all hope is lost. We both agreed he'd be busy." Suzy tried to comfort my racing mind as I nodded appreciating the help. I looked back up to their faces actually focusing and saw the worry on their faces. I tried to smile in hope that it would assure them before I spoke.

"Guys I'm gonna be fine. Disappointed a little, sure, but really I'm good, I'm here! Not in a hole alone in the house!" I kept my voice a little up and saw it convince them a little. Arin nodded with a small smirk back before looking at his phone.

"We have like a shit ton of free time, um, did Dan tell you midnight?" Arin nodded to me and I nodded quickly back.

"Yeah I was gonna excuse myself around eleven thirty?" I guess wanting to get comfy in bed before hearing some sort of news.

"That actually works cause we have to be in bed by then. It's what? Nine-forty now? We could pop in a movie! Oh man if I call now we can order Chinese too!" Arin got excited looking to Suzy for permission. Suzy nodded and I spat out I wanted some Orange Chicken as he went to go call. He disappeared back down the hall and I felt Suzy turn fully back to me.

"Okay, so I don't want to say I know what it is, but I want to say something to do with Starbomb the way Arin was business talk before he noticed you clearly freaking out." Suzy started the 'what ifs' and I bobbed my head mentally weighing it.

"Could most likely be. I wonder if like they want Starbomb to do either most shows or lesser shows even?" I wondered out loud. Suzy sat back crossing her legs then folding her arms. I did the same without noticing.

"True, yeah, huh, well looks like we'll find out later on. I like that Dan did ask that he got to tell you. Those kind of talks, with how sensitive you guys are, are good for one on one's." Suzy declared shrugging to me. I nodded agreeing when Arin appeared in the door way again.

"Okay so! Totally have to go get it, but we can have that and [Y/N], I know it's been a bit so officially you are the guest, again, for the third time! Geeze! So your job? PICK OUT A GODDAMN FLICK!!!" Arin yelled to my face startling me. Nervously I giggled back as he cracked up over my flinching.

"So are you just picking it up too, or do you have to wait?" Suzy asked as he came around to her behind the couch.

"I get to go get it! It's already done by then! Gosh! So many things!" Arin pretended to complain but warmly smiled down to Suzy as he kissed her lovingly.

"Drive safe!" Suzy smiled at him as he grabbed the keys. Arin spun around with a solute before closing the door.

"D'awww you guys are still adorable!" I teased her. Suzy blushed a little as she waved me off.

"Hush, we're the cutest nerds around!" she joked back. I laughed with her before we wandered to where they kept half their movies. It was a case I always wondered what was in there when I stayed or came over with Dan. She opened it up and over hundreds of titles stared back at me.

"Oh I am going to need a day or a magnifying glass here Suze." I muttered fingering along the cases. Suzy giggled over the remark then I saw her agree with me on the idea.

"Yeah I don't blame ya, lot of choices. Arin and I collect movies and games. I mean if ya couldn't tell!" Suzy grinned and I sarcastically shook my head.

"Ya know, I thought you might but wasn't sure?" I smiled before turning my attention to what I needed to focus on. Suzy tapped a couple things and we talked about our favorite parts before I saw one that caught my attention. I slid it out then held it up with a look to ask if it was alright.

"Oh! We haven't watched that in forever!" Suzy bounced before snatching it from me. I followed her down the hall back into the living room. It was almost child-like how we both hopped on a couch each as she turned on the TV. "Okay so I'm gonna put this in when Arin gets back for now background noise. We are discussing wedding shit cause, yeah dude, you need to get on it." Suzy prompted me for the next subject and I sighed smiling a little bashful.

"Suzy we could always do this after Ross and I get done?" I tried to stall her, but saw that famous stubborn attitude come out.

"Nah, we could talk when we can and we are doing so now for a moment. I just want a feel, chill." Suzy saw my head almost take off, but with how she worded it I settled back down.

"Alright well can we talk the band-thing? It took me a lot of begging for the idea I have." I hinted that to Suzy watching her try and guess. She eyed be thinking before tilting her head.

"Didn't Dan declare whatever you wanted you could have?" she asked making a confused face.

"Yeah, I mean no need to guess why I can tell you why that was the one thing I had to on." I tried to let her have it and she shook her head waving me off.

"No, hush! Don't spoil it I'm on to somethin'. The only thing I could think of is that you asked him to sing at your own wedding, which is understandable but kinda taking away the reception from him don't ya think?" Suzy wasn't quite onto what I meant so I just gave in and told her further.

"Not completely. Him and Brian can do a few, if you and Arin wanna get up there you guys could-" I was going to go on, but Suzy snapped her fingers pointing to me shaking her head approvingly.

"I see where this is headed! Almost like karaoke! That's actually really personal, and cheaper too!" Suzy praised me and I sat back shaking my head.

"Would you believe that Dan said no at first because he didn't want to sing?" I asked her watching her make a face.

"Well did you explain it that way?" she countered raising an eyebrow. I shook my head with a smile and small laugh.

"I explained it that everyone could do what they wanted and he was like 'I'll be all singed out by then!'" I mocked Dan's voice as I explained to her. Suzy giggled at my impression then made another face that looked as though she was gonna ask.

"So wait, how did you change his mind? Hm?" she pressed and I blinked at her not even having to say it. Suzy threw her head back then threw her arms up as well, "Of course! How else do either of you communicate!" she sang it to the heavens just as Arin walked back in.

"How does who do what now?" he asked tossing the keys down. He had a couple paper bags full of food in his arms while he walked toward the kitchen. Suzy and I followed him to go grab a plate for ourselves.

"Oh [Y/N] and I were discussing wedding shit. She got it to where Dan agreed that he and the rest of us could put on private acts for the night!" Suzy answered for me and I blushed watching Arin stop to think.

"Okay wait, the man is going on tour, is going to be singing his head off, and you got him to agree to do more of that at his own reception. How?!" Arin blinked at me and I stood there in silence with a smartass look like he should know.

"Okay Arin, come on, how else does she get her way with him? Remember those two don't fight they-" Suzy was going to finish but Arin cut her off.

"Fuck, f-wait, you little seductress! You seduced your own fiancé over one detail he detested to?! Cause big man on campus was boasting how he trusted you and said that 'his baby gets whateeeever she wants for the wedding!' Well apparently that was a lie, but who knew Daniel was so easy to crack?!" Arin took his shots with Dan not present and I blushed harder remembering that night. I must have been zoned out longer because I focused back to Arin shaking his head at me.

"Shut up Big Brother, like you aren't tested from time to time!" I shot back at him with a laugh. We both glanced to Suzy then back to the other having the same sly look.

"So! That's uh-different, okay!?" Arin failed to defend his honor as he turned back around for rice. Suzy shook her head patting him on the shoulder before walking back into the living room for movie time. Arin huffed shaking his head knowing why she did so.

"Oh babe!" Suzy called from the couch. Arin turned his body then poked out the doorway.

"What?!" Arin jokingly sounded bothered by her and I heard her laugh before continuing.

"We could totally sing our song there! It would be perfect!" Suzy sounded excited and I watched Arin glare back to me blinking as well.

"Do you see what you started you ass! Now I have to rehearse and shit!" Arin whispered to me in a stern tone. I raised my eyebrows then glanced to the doorway.

"Dan said he would set that up. So no worries." I said flatly before pushing passed him to sit as well. Arin muttered a few curses before coming out with his own plate.

"All I'm saying is that that is like a whole new deal! Could we all really pull it off?" Arin asked sounding worried. I looked to Suzy whom was nodding like it was nothing.

"Uh babe, you have all of us working together on this? It's gonna fuckin' work!" Suzy said this confidently and it sparked a small flame of hope that it wouldn't be so bad. Before Arin could respond or take a bite though she handed him the Blu-Ray case and nodded to the TV.

"Seriously?" Arin asked incredulously but had a smile on his face. He jumped back up shaking his head as he opened the glass case that kept their player. Suzy giggled quietly with me before Arin threw up a middle finger over his shoulder.

"Aww look he loves us!" Suzy cracked up harder then covered her mouth as Arin stalked back to her. He pretended he was gonna slap her but clapped his hands off to the side.

"You two are evil together! I'm telling Dan when I talk to him next!" Arin sounded like a little kid in his second half of his threat. I giggled shaking my head as the menu screen popped up.

"Uh I will be the next to speak with him, so no, I'll tell him you lie!" I countered giggling still. Arin pointed chopsticks at me with a glare.

"I'll fire you!" Arin tried to sound harsh but giggled. I laughed harder and he shook his head. "Hush you! I totally, m-mean it, ha-ha! Shit, fuck you man!" Arin broke cracking up in defeat. Suzy nudged him and he groaned. "You guys really are so mean!" Arin looked over at him trying not to laugh but frown instead. Suzy poked his shoulder laughing still.

"Come on babe! You like it!" Suzy stifled a laugh as he tried to poke her with his sauce covered chop sticks.

"Oh come on babe! You like it!" Arin mocked her as she ducked away from him. I was cracking up not even paying attention to the movie over it. Suzy eventually got him with her own and I watched Arin give finally.

"Dude she totally stabbed you with it!" I pointed to his black t-shirt with a glistening sauce spot on his sleeve. Arin made a face that was almost a smile he couldn't help as he blinked at his wife.

"S-sorry babe?" Suzy tried to sound sincere, but a giggle broke through. Arin didn't break eye contact as he poked her back creating a saucy spot on her sleeve too.

"We match!" Arin laughed as she 'ew-faced' then tried to wipe it off. Arin licked a napkin then got it for her. I eyed him then waited for him to notice. "What?" Arin asked finding my stare odd.

"Nothin' just gonna throw up on your couch." I said casually turning away from them. Suzy knew what I was doing and laughed from what I heard at Arin. I didn't hear much but curses as he got up to throw the napkins away. I glanced to Suzy whom was still amused but eating and now paying attention to the movie. Arin plopped back down taking his container back in his hands then making a face silently taunting me. I made barfing sounds for a moment and watched him flip me off.

"Fuck off, just cause yo man ain't here! You thinks you're all big n' bad!" Arin did a sassy z-snap and I rolled my eyes.

"Not my fault you did it so much I can execute plan payback!" I snapped at him jokingly. Arin took his turn to roll his eyes and was going to say something until Suzy hushed him. I watched him lean back taking a couple more bites pouting that she ruined his moment. He occasionally would look over and I'd smile triumphantly. Eventually we did calm down and settle in after eating to the movie like Suzy had.

It was about eleven when the credits rolled and we all looked to the other. Suzy was yawning as was Arin whom stretched as well. I let my own yawn free then remembered I couldn't sleep yet. Arin at some point I did see, had an addition on the couch with them. Mochi as between Suzy and Arin but was giving him his butt and Suzy his cute little face. I laughed as he raised his rear end to Arin asking for butt pats. Oddly the feeling of home for the moment was nice sitting around with them. The times we ever did there was work to be done or places to have been shortly after. Arin's groan then sounds of him complying with Mochi's wishes for a moment brought me back to the present.

"I think it's bed time for me at least!" Suzy got up and saw her husband stuck. Arin pouted before stopping his pats with Mochi to ask her to help him. Suzy tilted her head then waved him off. "Shouldn't have done it!" she said as she slipped into the room to change. Arin made a face then looked to me smiling dark. In a swift move Arin threw Mochi on me then grabbed my wrist to make me pat his butt.

"Ha! I'm free!" Arin shuffled quickly before I could curse at him. I looked back down noticing Mochi obviously didn't care at this point who it was just someone please touch him. I sat there for a while resorting to pets like a normal cat should have and caught myself making a friend. If I stopped Mochi would turn sadly to rub his face on me. Smiling down at him I'd roll my eyes then comply again not minding it overall.

"Alright buddy let's see if you'll come with me. I promise all the pets if you just calmly let me carry you..." I whispered picking the oddly heavy fluff-ball up as I stood on my feet. He clung to me for a moment unsure of this idea. I petting him softly as I carried him a couple steps letting him figure out if he was good or not. Being only a cat I still wanted to hope one of the two liked me enough to trust me. Ever since I was here the first time I always had hope to bond with them like Barry had honestly.

I got to the room and barely through the doorway when Mochi changed his mind. He didn't run out of my arms just wriggled a little so I would set him down. When I did however, he turned to me like he was trying to lead me somewhere. "What buddy?" I asked looking down at him. Mochi blinked at me like I was supposed to know and I tried to recall Arin mentioning something like this. It then hit me when I did take a few steps and watched him take off into the kitchen.

"Oh Mochi, come on man! I said all the pets, not butt pats! Learn kitty, learn the difference! I am going to bed!" I said it loud enough to sound like I was making a point. Even if he had no idea what I meant at least I said something. After feeling like the crazy cat lady, managed to get back in the bed around eleven-forty. I had twenty minutes to check all social media before my prince would call.


	21. Chapter 21

I was almost through my Instagram updates giggling at different pictures when my phone began to buzz before Skype popped up. It had the same answering options and shown "Hubby" at the top of the screen. With a leap in my heart and butterflies in my stomach I hit 'answer with video' and watched in the dark as Dan's phone adjusted. He was in bed in a hotel room looking tired as can be, but had a warm smile on his face as soon as the connection evened out.

I was leaning back against pillows in the guest room over Arin and Suzy's wearing Dan's Starbomb shirt and a pair of shorts. I had decided to just hang out on the comforter keeping myself from falling asleep awaiting this moment.

"Hey baby, I miss your face, god have you gotten more gorgeous since I left?!" Dan flirted terribly making me giggle with a slight blushing feeling coming onto my cheeks.

"Oh stop it, it's only been about twelve hours!" I brushed him off as he rolled his eyes with a small chuckle before resting on an elbow.

"Yes, but a long twelve hours without you my love. How are you doin'?" Danny asked tilting his head slightly. His eyes were showing signs of how much he was fighting to call me. I could have sworn he didn't look this tired back in December when he worked hard on the Starbomb album.

"I'm um," I looked to the side then back to Dan's worried expression when I didn't answer right away, "surviving." I bit my lip feeling guilty that this was not helping him feel better about leaving.

"Aww, baby-girl..." Danny pouted an actual pout. I watched the phone shift then his face look almost youth-like as his eyebrows arched up with his eyes soft from my answer. I heard him let out a small sigh before he looked to his left then back to me. "So um, I tried to just automatically hold you...it's why my phone shook." Danny explained the weird movement I saw and I felt my heart slowly crumble.

"I wish you actually could." I felt myself pouting unable to hide it. Danny and I sat there staring at the other feeling the distance for a moment. All I wanted was to be where he was or him be home, and it was apparent the feeling was mutual.

"Okay, so, um," Danny breathed out before ruffling the back of his hair and sitting up in bed, "I know you caught Arin on the phone earlier. Did you hear him at all?" Dan was going to get through this talk before we carried on. I shook my head without a word as I watched Dan close his eyes the sighing. "Right okay, geeze, babe, um, good. That's good because I have some news. It's not good, it's not bad, I'm okay, like, let's get that out there. I am physically fine. I'm mentally alright, just missing you and sort have been hit with this and I been trying to figure out how to go about this baby. I tried even to talk to Brian, whom is sort of in the same spot as me. Ya know he's got shit going on too that is really making this hard. So okay, let me just, agh," Danny dropped his face in his hand shaking it slowly.

"Breathe babe, it's okay, I'm right here." I tried my best to lift him up and I watched him drop his hand. His eyes were a little misty and his cheeks were turning pink. He took a couple breaths looking up then with a hard swallow his eyes shifted back to me. I noticed he was chewing on his inner bottom lip thinking I couldn't see it, but from the way my eyes glanced to it I noticed a moment later he stopped.

"See, okay," Danny breathed out looking down as he tucked his knees up, "I say to you it's not bad news, then totally flip the fuck out, and I promise hun, everything is fine, just um, there were...changes." Danny started with his other nervous twitch. When he didn't want to explain something he knew would upset someone, his first turn to was to vaguely introduce it. I felt my eyes shut and I shook my head slowly.

"Just say it." I breathed out not wanting this to be how I went to bed. Danny sniffled and I kept my eyes closed not wanting to see it.

"Baby please look at me, please, angel...please don't..." Danny begged for me to keep my eyes on him and I had to listen. I had to listen because I knew something of this matter was tearing him up inside and me not wanting to hear it wasn't helping. When my eyes fluttered back open slowly his cheeks were stained with tears. I felt myself rocking slowly as my own spilled over. The pain of seeing him so upset was breaking my heart worse. I almost wished Arin hadn't have kept his word.

"Danny you're scaring me! How can something making you this emotional NOT be bad?!" I blurted out in a sob. I was done caring about waking up Arin and Suzy and focused fully on my fiancé. Danny sniffled trying to wipe his emotions away on his wrist but it wasn't working.

"Because baby, it's both. Okay?! It's fucking both! And I'm trying really hard here to not, agh, god, to not lose it okay, just this is so fucked." Danny covered his mouth looking away shaking his head. He took a couple deep breaths like I did as we tried to hold it back together.

"Danny please, just say it so we can figure whatever it is out!" I begged him and felt the paranoia of the worst to come seeping in. Danny nodded trying to wipe his leaky tears back again as he looked back to me.

"Okay, okay," Danny breathed out calming down much easier than I, "I need you to promise me something first. Alright?" Danny asked of me quietly and I almost didn't want to the way this was sounding.

"What?" I asked wanting to hear it first before making a decision I wasn't going to like.

"No, no, you have to promise me first BEFORE I tell you. I need you to. I need you to trust me like I'm trusting you hun." Danny declared not letting me get away with it. He knew what I was doing and I couldn't blame him honestly.

"Fine." I childishly said looking away feeling mad and hurt all in one. Danny breathed in and out keeping his cool. I knew he was waiting for me to look back and I felt myself finding it harder to look at him with whatever it is he needed me to promise.

"Baby, I need you to say it." Danny's were pleading, but his voice was slightly less of that. I breathed out in a sigh looking down then back up.

"I promise." I said hating myself for blindly trusting him. Danny nodded slowly taking it knowing that was the best I had for him.

"Thank you, um, I needed you to promise that you'll let someone help, uh, plan our wedding with you. It can't be me and I'm sorry." Danny swallowed hard letting me take it in. I tried so hard not to lose it and I just couldn't sit back with this being thrown at me.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? Tell me! What the fuck did I just promise that for?!" I felt my hurt building up into a rage and watch Danny not even flinch knowing it was coming. He nodded slowly taking it and it somewhat didn't help with me.

"It means I and Brian have been asked to not wait a week and go straight from here to New York. Apparently they contacted Brian BEFORE he left and it was why he was in such a rush. That was the call apparently when we were done...yeah. I'm so fucking sorry baby-girl... and it hurts so much worse because they want Starbomb as the closing act meaning Arin has to go to the house and he's running my shit to me. We're not even able to set up plus ANYTHING with this being sprung on us so literally I'm breaking my promise that you'd get to fly out with him for this. Baby-girl I don't like telling you this, and trust me, Brian had no idea else but for me to be out with it and I fucking miss you and love you and wish so much for us to be there together the first night. I didn't...I had no idea, and I just...I'm sorry...baby-girl...I'm so fucking...sorry." Danny broke down after getting it out and I was already shattered into pieces.

During more than half of his entire confession I was sobbing and crying out 'no's', and 'why's' and even a few curses left my mouth. I was clutching my phone before me then grabbing a pillow and sobbing into it hard. All of the promises, all of the hope, and all of the moments we supposed to share planning this and even seeing the other at certain shows was not happening. I half hated all of it. I knew this was coming, that hard moment where you're left having to do nothing but understand with how hard a career move this was for him. I was rocking and just crying into a pillow at one point before a screeching of 'baby no's' worked its way to the surface. Danny I heard barely over my sounds of pure heartbreak trying to get me to listen to him. Nothing was working though and his voice I barely heard crack seeing I was helpless from a simple video conversation.

"Danny why!" I shrieked out more into the down feathers and heard nothing back but sobs from my phone. Eventually I hit a moment where I tried to pull it together with bare minimum of at least letting go of the pillow. When I tried to look at my phone Dan was bawling over it having it resting on his lap. His hands were holding his face seeing that he too had been rocking himself. I shut my eyes covering my mouth trying to breathe knowing one of us needed to be there. We both couldn't be falling apart, but also needing the good separate cries to kick things off. I set my phone away from me took three unsteady inhales taking it easy the best I could at that point. I got to the point I was breathing fine when I heard hard sniffling being done and Dan sounding like he was trying to come back too.

"Oh fuck..." Dan's voice was from his hands as I brought my phone back to see. He was still shaking his head but drying his eyes with a tissue. I used the blanket once again noting that I'll have to owe Suzy for me destroying her bed, except this time it was just I. Danny I watched hold up a finger when he saw I was waiting the best I could with puffy eyes and unable to help the small whimpers that would escape now and then.

"T-take your t-time, Dan." I barely got out clearly. Danny nodded into another tissue before blowing his nose hard. Once he breathed in like I had to he swallowed hard again catching his breath.

"Okay," Danny's voice was low and a little rough. I sat up a little more leaning forward paying attention.

"Okay," I repeated back to him almost questioning where to go from here. Danny's eyes were red like his nose and cheeks as he took another moment to think. His hair I saw barely in the light was in tuffs meaning he has been pulling on it when I wasn't looking.

"So before you and I had our lovely moment just now, which fuck it hurts still, but I need you to hear the rest. There is a reason I took this baby." Danny was telling me there was a second half to his decision and I heard his voice settle in back to being a little calmer. His raspy tone though remained and I sniffled before responding back to him.

"Okay, why?" I asked shrugging. Danny shifted to lean back with a hard exhale and a bit lip.

"I took this because I thought of time. With us and the wedding and I know what I just totally blurted out and shit sounded awful. God, I'm sorry I said it that way, that wasn't supposed to sound so like that. But uh, they told me that if we had waited the week. The tour would not be like a smooth one set way. In the middle like of nowhere they'd literally have to take a week to switch drivers. For the bus and it would literally have me getting home a day AFTER our ceremony baby." Danny let that sink in with me. I rested my mouth into my hand as my elbow remained on my knee. I saw where he was getting at and I hated it still, but knew his intentions were for the better.

"So they pretty much gave you the harder choice." I mumbled watching Dan nod slowly looking down for a moment then back up.

"Yup, even then so, I'm still gonna be back the last week of February. Which means, that, we're getting your March wedding and if being so, I'll gladly share my birthday with the second most important day of my life." Danny half smiled trying to make it better. I tilted my head wondering why it was the second.

"Why the second, what the hell is the first?" I asked giving a strange look that made him smile.

"In all honestly the day Ninja Sex Party was a thing, but because that is the wrong answer for right now, meeting you is!" Danny tried so hard to save it and I had to let the small snicker that snuck up on me out. I watching him smile warmly again liking that it somewhat was helping. I sighed out letting myself smile for him and for myself feeling a little better.

"So really, what is the first?" I asked curious for the honest answer.

"It's gonna change, but for now, yeah when I was finally living the dream I had always wanted." Danny admitted blushing a little. I further was curious to wonder what would cause it to change.

"Okay, so what's gonna change it?" I asked tilting my head. Danny grinned looking down a little bashful then.

"Um, well, apparently, according to Brian, my first is going to be changed to making you my wife. He said that he talked like I had and then when he got married, he said finding his lifelong best friend and getting to spend every day with them is worth more than the success to him. To me? I wouldn't deny that I'll find it the same feeling. Though for now, again, in all honesty, I'm really glad I do get to share it with you. Trust me, there still is and never will be anyone else I'm wanting to share my life with, no matter how hard it gets. It's you, and part of me sits back tonight and wonders if maybe it's always been you. This is coming from the guy whom has made the stand that there isn't just ONE soul mate. So think about that one huh!" Danny shrugged with a smile that was growing into a toothy one. I couldn't help but feel the butterflies as he met my eyes with the same warm adoration he seemed to never run out of for me.

"So you're believing in soul mates now? Is this what I'm hearing?" I teased him a little after all that. Danny giggled shaking his head fighting to admit it.

"What you're hearing is that I love you so much, and possibly, yes, I might be? I am thirty-five babe, and have been in and out of relationships so many times that I can't count. Yet, this one, with you, has been one of the most amazing things I have ever got to feel and see for myself. It's painfully beautiful to me and I would not, heh," Danny looked down realizing what he was saying for a moment then looked back into my eyes, "I would not change a damn thing with you. I'd go through everything, ALL OF IT, again before even taking a second glance for something with anyone else. You are it, and I am not a day without feeling whole as long as I have you, [Y/N]." Danny declared and I had happier tears flowing freely not even caring anymore about wiping them off. It was really going to seem so hard writing vows with again how much we tried to confess to the other over and over each step in our relationship.

"Good god you're doomed!" I laughed at him as he nodded knowing exactly what I meant.

"Oh I know, but hey," Danny leaned forward with eyes big, but soft as I almost had ever seen them, "that will be worth every word. Just like now, nothing is false rolling off this tongue, I," Danny took a second to inhale before he finished, "vow." He placed his hand over his heart and I almost could feel exactly where he was touching due to that being where my hands rested on him when I would fall asleep in his arms. I bit my own lip unable to help the smiling as we sat there falling in love all over again after such a painful moment.

"It's apparent you write lyrics Daniel." I teased him again watching him roll his eyes.

"Ya know, I was really hoping that you wouldn't catch the rhyme scheme and just leave me alone!" Danny laughed shaking his head. His cheeks were high in happiness and I noticed the blush in them as well. Once he calmed down after waving me off he settled back into bed resting on the white pillow case. I couldn't help but do the same but also stroking the screen where his jaw was. Danny I caught doing almost the same with the same smile as I had.

"Baby..." I whispered out to him. Danny swallowed still touching the screen like I was.

"Hm?" Danny softly whispered back.

"I love you..." the words flowed freely as my eyes felt a little heavy watching him on cue blink letting the calm take over.

"Love you too, sweetheart. That's never gonna change either. You're mine and I'm totally yours forever." Danny declared with a soft, sleepy voice. I breathed out relaxing deeper and I noticed there was one thing he still could do even if he was miles away.

"Danny?" I asked watching him nestle into the pillow. He shut off the light fully instead of having it dimmed. I barely could see him but did still hear him.

"What my Nuggle Butt?" Danny cooed out softly almost letting his sigh sound sad again.

"Can you sing to me?" I mumbled barely hanging on not even realizing how tired I was. Danny breathed out and I heard him shift. He was lying on his back before he cleared his throat.

"Highway run, into the midnight sun...Wheels go round and round...in my mind." Danny inhaled softly and I closed my eyes listening, "Restless hearts...sleep along to-night... I'm sending all my love, along the wi-ire.." Danny then paused and I heard a door close with him hushing probably Brian, "They say that the road ain't no place to start a family....but right down the line it's been you and meee. Loving a music man ain't always what it's supposed to be. Ohhh girl you stand, by meee, I'm forever yourssss....faithfullyyy..." Danny let it fade off and in the background I heard Brian start singing the guitar break before Danny giggled then went with it continuing on even if I was giggling softly over his backup. "Circus life...under-the biggg topppp worrrld...We all need a clown, that makes us smilllee! Through space and time, always another showww...Wonder where I am, lost without-out youuu...And being apart ain't easy on this love-affair! Two-strangers learn to fallll in love again! But I get the joy in rediscovering you...Oh baby-girl you stannndd by meee, I'm forever yoursss....faithfully." Danny faded out his voice again and Brian did the instrumentals again. I heard Danny hum for another moment before I sighed slipping into a further rest. Danny, before I lost all hearing slipping under, whispered softly into the mic knowing he would barely get through, "Love you baby-girl, so much, I'm right here I promise, forever. I love you honey, dream of me, please."


	22. Chapter 22

I had survived my first night sleeping alone. I blinked my eyes open to the sound of Arin and Suzy moving about. The striped blanket that I recognized from Suzy's videos once in a while. It had a couple spots from tears and snot. I inhaled deep then exhaled the same before I rolled over to see my phone had been not plugged in, but left where it had dropped from my hands as I slept. I grew curious as I unlocked it to see the Skype's messaging window. Dan's and I's messaging part was displayed and I did the math seeing the call counter had stopped around three hours. Meaning Dan let the call go even after I had fallen asleep. Though I noticed an icon caught my attention telling me I had a text. I pulled down the notification panel to see it was Dan from around seven this morning. The current time when I looked to the right corner had read off that it was nine. I waved off being scared I'd be late meeting Ross to take a moment to sit up and wake up before reading the text.

'Well my love, we have survived. The world stops for no man though, and I am awake probably long before your beautiful self. Please enjoy your day with Ross, I have another meeting to head off to. I love you so much and even grabbed a coffee with you in mind. If I have a sec later on, and you are on a break, I'll do my best to call you again. It's killing me not to now, but after last night you need rest. I have to go though, my Nuggle Butt, good morning, I'll talk to you later. Xoxo-Hubby ;)'

I smiled down at the text wondering if I should reply even. It was such a lengthy message that I would feel a hint of guilt not making it just as wide-ranged in emotions and love. I almost decided on it until my door flew open. Arin was going to yell but seemed to quickly come off disappointed that I was up on my own. I grinned wide looking over his posture that told me I definitely and innocently ruined the joke.

"Really? You're gonna sport a long face because I am awake?" I called him out with a chuckle before sliding out of bed. Arin leaned against the door frame with a shrug.

"Well I mean, cool that you're up. Was gonna totally like bring back memories of when you stayed, but hey! New ones are alright too!" Arin smiled not minding it really. In fact I was sure that he could have been relieved. I could only imagine without Dan here, and the fact I still was slightly moody in the mornings, the reaction he would have been met with.

"Good! I mean I love reminiscing, BUT," I laughed nudging him back so I could shower, "that would have been a scary outcome. I mean you DO remember the beast you heard over the CB right?" I jogged his memory watching him over my shoulder wag a finger with a knowing look.

"Ah yes!" Arin pushed off the wall following me until it the bathroom door then walking passed. "I almost forgot that you like are a fucking gremlin in the AM!" Arin's voice echoed back down the hall. I poked my head out to add a reminder.

"AND! My lovely fiancé is now NOT going to be here nor am I seeing him, SO that would have been so much fuel to that fire!" I shook my head hearing the 'of course' come back to me as I shut the door. I checked the time again and it shockingly was only a half hour before I had to be there. Ross still hadn't had contacted me and I assumed he was just busy. I set my phone down after picking my own personal library of music on it. Sadly Def Leppard's 'Photograph' started playing making me frown a little remember Dan's small play off that it was our legacy. I let it go, however, and run it's play time as I got in the shower.

When I stepped out after twenty I had come to realize I needed to expand my library. I was sounding more pitiful being greeted with 'Object of Desire' and it's lovely lead singer. With a defeated sigh as I hit next and it just giving me Skyhill, I took the hint supposedly, but also using the bad excuse to let my fingers text out a reply to Dan hoping to make him smile for a moment.

'Morning baby, yes, I am alive and well, but miss you so much! I just got out of a nice hot shower before my day and sadly my phone decided to play our song, then torture me so with the rest of my skips being your amazing voice I long to hear again. I hope your meeting is or was going well and I love you very much too handsome. You are my forever and my Nuggle Dan even with miles separating us. I look forward to a hopeful chat, and or a lovely call tonight before bed again. I hope you enjoyed your coffee as well and I may have to make me some now to simply feel like we've spent another morning together. I'm gonna head out soon, all of my love-Wifey xoxoxox :*'

I watched it send with a small smile. Something had me lingering waiting deep down hoping the notification he read it would come up. Sadly, the backlight diminished as I nodded accepting that I was not gonna have that one so easily. I stepped out in my jeans and black, goopy, t-shirt holding my hoodie knowing it was a little chilly in the office for now. I met Arin and Suzy back in the living room after running a brush through my hair with a smile still on my face.

"Good morning Sunshine! You look a lot better today!" Suzy smiled with a warm greeting as she pulled on her shoes. She had her hair up in a pony-tail with her usual face on. Her quarter-length, black and white, baseball jersey, styled shirt fit her form well as always. Her black skinny jeans looked comfortable, but to my personal attire I never could get myself to wear the apparel. I shrugged tying my converse before answering her back finally.

"I honestly, feel better, but am sort of meh. That lovely spritz of news was not something I needed." I made a face that wasn't a smile looking more at Arin while he lingered by the door. His face was soft with a hint of apologies as he swayed where he stood.

"Yeah dude, like, I can't lie, we heard you guys. I wanna say I'm sorry though, sincerely. I know I pick on you guys a lot, but to hear my main man and my Little One in there sort of falling apart... was hard to just let you guys play it out. I promise though if we can find a way, I'll get you there." Arin nodded in his own leather jacket and 'Pizza Shit' t-shirt. He was wearing black sweats being the usual comfortable look he got lucky to sport even in a meeting. I nodded as well before standing up then fishing my keys out of the purse I left in the living room.

"I appreciate it, I appreciated you guys letting me hang. If you want, Suzy," I smiled to her warmly, "tonight, if you're free, how about you come stay with me? I haven't used my kitchen yet really and wouldn't mind cooking dinner. I mean Arin apparently has to come by anyway?" I offered trying to keep myself from winding up alone or living at their place again when I even had my own. Suzy grinned widely almost bouncing in place.

"Oh shiitttt! Party at your place! I'd love to! I can practice different styles for your hair! I can totally online shop with you! Oh man! See! This it totally gonna work out!" Suzy beamed the more she spoke and I had to let the widening smile on my own face shine through. Her and Arin still hadn't seen the hard work Dan and I had done and I took it as a nice moment to be able to give them a tour in return.

"So you guys gonna like talk about boys too!?" Arin gushed in his girly voice getting a laugh with an eye roll from Suzy and I. I waved him off stepping passed him to go get in Dan's SUV that I took back with me. The riding on it was smooth and I hated to admit, I was liking the silence. I stopped though before reaching it not wanting to just take off rudely. I was in front of the hood watching Arin lead Suzy out like a gentleman, but heard her say something to make him laugh as he let her hand go. I nodded then turning to go actually get in seeing I blocked their little Chevy in the drive.

I pulled out heading their way, but let Arin lead. In Dan's Infiniti, I sped less noticeably which was why I laughed when Arin called.

"You okay?" I asked when my phone connected. Arin I heard laugh a little before speaking.

"Uh yeah, you? Vin Diesel's daughter's looking awfully domesticated in her cute little 'mom-mobile'!" Arin tried taunting me and I shook my head grinning before saying what was going to be his new content to pick on me for.

"Honestly, in his shit, I don't speed. I don't know if it's because it's nicer? I don't even know if maybe I'm getting used to it? I don't know Arin, but yes I am fine though thanks for the concern!" I laughed within before hearing Suzy ask him something. It must have been about why he called, because he repeated what had just said.

"Wellp dear, since you seem alright and are just pleasure cruising, I'll let you go! We'll meet up in the office in a bit. Okay?" Arin was making sure in another way if I was gonna be fine. I smiled shaking my head deeply appreciating the concern.

"Yeah sounds good, oh hey!" I had been forgetting to ask him about Ross until seeing my last chance.

"Hm?" Arin waited for me to reply. I wanted to make a turn first down the road leading to the space before then.

"Have you uh, have you heard from Ross?" I asked shrugging like he could see. Arin hummed in thought then asked Suzy the same question. In the white noise of the car's engine and her small tone, neither had heard from Ross either.

"Damn, well call his ass, or even go over there if he's not in by like thirty after? I mean he said he'd be there, Steam Train is STILL his bit, so if he misses out on his own time slot, then that's gonna be on his ass!" Arin explained well as I nodded seeing the parking lot.

"Alright he gets a half hour then I'm calling him." I agreed with Arin before hanging up. I parked in Dan's spot feeling all wrong if I had done it elsewhere. I sighed shutting off the engine hoping my day wasn't going to be me tracking down someone. Before I got out I glanced to the passenger side feeling a small ping of longing for my best friend whom again wouldn't be accompanying me. His arm rest he left down was still in the same spot as I let my mind wander remembering it was so he comfortably could hold my hand tight on our way to LAX. Not lingering long though, I stopped to get off memory lane opening the driver's side door to head inside.

After unlocking the doors, walking up the same stairs, I was hoping to see Barry or even maybe Ross when I arrived. Upon the blue door's reveal, I was alone for the first time in the office. The motors of the fans in the desktops were all to greet me besides the silence. I huffed loudly feeling a weight on me again. It was almost like with Dan gone, everyone else besides Arin and Suzy were taking time away too. I decided to load up my own desktop that was near Suzy's before I set up at home then check social media. I got to the browser version of Instagram when Ninja Sex Party's account stared to me showing Danny and Brian posing in front of a tour bus. Dan had his aviator's tilted down with a dangerous look matching the caption 'Coming in you Soon, NYC!'. I bit my lip knowing it was beginning here in a day or so just from the small bit.

I got to YouTube last seeing that the queue for today was on schedule as normal. Three episodes from the guys go up and then around an hour after my own channel posted as well. No one was without us for long during these days. I clicked over to my personal channel seeing the video that had Dan being domesticated was getting almost just as much as attention as the engagement ring one. I took a dive into the comments reading half loving the place and the other poking fun that Danny Sexbang was turning soft. The irony in the statements about him going 'soft' had me snickering. The bad taste it was supposed to leave in my mouth left months ago when I learned that the trolls only came out when Dan was on here usually. I sat back shaking my head seeing the thumbnail was Dan holding a screwdriver making a suggestive face to it. I had titled it 'Home Invading ft. Danny Sexbang'. So far the likes on it at least weighed over the bad talk.

It was going on eleven finally, after I got done, and I noticed it was still lonely by myself. Ross had been given literally an hour to get here and seemed nowhere to be found. I sighed shaking my head, before checking my phone seeing the less hopefulness that he'd let me off and contact me first. With another sigh, I scrolled on down finding Ross's number. Dan again struck with his witty pranks because when I noticed 'Buddy' had been changed to 'Fuck This Guy!' it had me nodding understanding to just embrace it now before I forever would be dealing with it instead of laughing it off like he had intended.

Once, twice, three times. It rang and then had a voicemail greet me. I left a message with no hint of annoyance or negativity hoping to lure him into calling me back. When I waited a good ten more for him I found myself getting antsy. Arin and Suzy were still gone, Barry finally texted me back saying he and Kev were at Disney, and well it was me just waiting on Ross's ass. I checked back the time again deciding to spam his phone in texts before calling him a second time.

'Ross...It's literally an hour and a half later than what you said..'

'Ross come on dude are you like avoiding me?'

'Okay ass, we are no longer buddies! I have been waiting here, ALONE, and can't do this shit without you!'

Nothing. I even went back on the PC to see if anything could be edited. Nothing was coming up though, no one was here, so I did my last resort. I turned on my phone's camera and went to vlog on the couch.

"Alright so I am here," I flopped onto my back carelessly continuing on speaking, "at the Grump space! I WAS supposed to be doing Steam Train, BUT Mr. O'Donovan has stood me up thus far! So? What's a girl to do? Well I figure a small, quite candid update is in store! Yay!" I rolled my eyes at the lack of enthusiasm I had going on. "Well as you saw, we are moved in, planning for the bigger day. Again I love the support you guys offer! Very badass of you, thank you! Dan and I were unsure how much to post and seeing that you all are very in tune to us be BORING normal citizens, I decided to let you in on bits and pieces! Sound good? Oh well, uh, can't hear you all at once, but we'll go with it! In other news," I sighed sitting back up playing with a lock of my hair casually getting ready to plug my fiancé, "my lovely fiancé, Danny Sexbang, indeed has flown the coop! To Portland! Then, is absolutely, very much so, going on tour with Ninja Brian cause you fuckers love him so much that he and the murderous machine were offered a ten-show lineup! Sometimes there also may be a surprise in store! Tune into their social medias to find out more, because I have been sadly left behind to be ditched by Ross!" I looked into the camera knowing Dan would check this one out, "Thanks babe! I love you too!" I made a face that showed my joking annoyance that actually could have been the real deal.

I signed off on it, uploaded, then flopped back down with another sigh. My eyes closed slowly letting my head race on it's own with no one around to need me. All the thoughts came back like a rush. The wedding, the stupid bachelor parties, Dan, the tour, not seeing him, work, my channel, sleeping alone, future tours, all of it was on and on and on. It took me a moment to finally open my eyes just to barely focus on the ceiling while my head grew louder. I tried to sit up for a moment in hopes to focus myself. I got it down to one idea to go back to online shop for more of my list. Though the moment I sat down the panic of it all moved right in. Taking over the new lineup of millions of ideas I had ahead of me. The cake, the food, the service, the clothing, the guest placement, the reception, the song list, the party favors, the bar, the hall, the chapel, the vows, their speeches, the champagne, the decorations... I let it all consume me not leaving me much breathing room.

I let my head rest on my knees unaware if anyone came in or not for about another thirty minutes. It wasn't long though before my phone went off declaring a skype call coming in. I shakily looked over noticing 'Hubby' displayed again across the small screen. I picked it up with a sniffle hitting answer then curling up with one of the sectional's large pillows watching Dan come to life. He was near a window in his room looking down questioningly at me. I sniffled trying to hold it together a little better not wanting him to worry. His fuzzy, brown, curls bounced as one while he adjusted to get comfortable. He was in his turquois V-neck, mandatory leather jacket, and his ripped jeans number twelve. I looked away for a moment before hearing him decide to speak first.

"Well that is totally now how I pictured you when I got my message! What's wrong babe?" Danny asked tilting his head when I looked back. I couldn't stop the leaking as I responded feeling that old abandonment feeling.

"I just," I attempted to wipe my cheeks on my sleeve, "no one is here. You're not here, Ross literally never showed, Kev and Bear took a day to go hang at Disney, and fuckin Arin and Suze had a meeting. I am literally here for no reason, all alone, and I have so much to do still!" I flailed the free hand I had shaking my head with it. Danny's frown that he was feeling bad again came in crystal clear.

"Baby, oh my god, it's gonna be alright! Arin and Suzy will be back and you won't be so alone. Um, fuck Ross cause he's an ass. I can't tell you how many-" Danny was preparing to ramble to distract me and it just wasn't going to work this time.

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT DANIEL! I CAN'T BE BABYSAT ALL THE TIME OKAY?! I CAN'T KEEP HEARING ABOUT HOW YOU'VE TEXTED SOMEONE TO SIT WITH ME SO I DON'T SHUT DOWN! WELL I HAVE BEEN HERE SINCE TEN AND IT IS NOW NOON AND I AM OFFICIALLY DONE WITH TODAY!" I cut him off yelling not caring if anyone was here anymore or not. Danny sighed hearing my frustration but was shaking his head.

"Hun, listen, okay?" Danny held up a hand in defense while I raised an eyebrow.

"What." I snapped again then sitting there sniffling back mucus just glaring at him.

"Okay, I need deep breaths alright? You clearly let your mind race WAY too long and got yourself worked over simple things oka-" Danny went to go an minimalize the situation, but without the warmth of his arms my mind wasn't believing him this time.

"SIMPLE!? YOU WANT TO TALK SIMPLE?! I HAVE A LIST HERE OF BULLSHIT TO GET DONE IN ORDER FOR YOU AND I TO SAY I DO! SADLY I LOST MY HELP, WHICH WAS DUE TO MORE BULLSHIT, AND NOW THAT I LOST THE IDEA THAT MAYBE I COULD FOCUS ON A SERIES I FINALLY GOT TO DO, DUE TO MORE, BULLSHIT! I AM LITERALLY STUCK WITH A MILLION FUCKING PIECES OF BULLSHIT THAT I CAN'T DEAL WITH RIGHT NOW! DO NOT TELL ME THIS IS SIMPLE DANIEL!" I scowled sounding like a bitch but he took every hit. He even looked on into the camera with half a guilty frown but an understanding gaze.

"Maybe I shouldn't have said that, uh that way, okay I'm sorry. How can I be of service right now? Please help me out here hun. I am begging you. Cause the yelling is not you, I know you and my baby doesn't snap like this. ESPECIALLY over shit we've already had set and said it's not that bad. So what has changed that reverted you back to fearing it?" Danny was trying so hard to not resort to yelling with me. I rolled my eyes before answering him with no attitude change.

"What reverted me was you just shipping off, yeah sure, I get it, timing, yadda yadda, well NOW I am back with no one, Dan. I have nothing surrounding me in 'comfort', Dan! I am literally trying to listen to you and yet EVERYTHING is lining me up to shut down and hole up until you come back, Dan! So how in the hell with you being miles away am I to give you ANY lead on how to help me?! Your 'idea' and our 'support' have LIVES! I am not their lost child, okay? I am better off doing this on my own and we both know it!" I scoffed looking away. I knew he was scowling or getting ready to by the silence I was met instead of a calming reply.

"Are you looking for the easy reason to go hole up and shut down? Because to me? It sounds like it babe. I am watching you literally build back up those old walls I thought I got over! Why am I the one whom seems to be aware of your behavior? Unless you're faking a smile until now? Is that it?" I left him in dead air not saying a word. Dan huffed before his bark startled me to look at him, "ANSWER ME!" Danny demanded losing his calm more rapidly. I huffed like a child when I spoke.

"Shockingly? I woke up with a fucking smile! Yes, a REAL one! One that wasn't forced. Then I had to ask if Suzy wanted to come by, and don't get me wrong, it would be great to sleep in OUR own bed and have a night to hang with her, BUT what happens AFTER the fact? Do I just start trading off? Go bouncing around trying to not break down and fail you!? Because this isn't gonna last! I eventually will have to just go home! Maybe I'm being dramatic right now, maybe I'm not, but right now if I am losing it after being alone for two pathetic hours, maybe there is something wrong Dan!?" I blinked back tears forming again. I saw Dan pulling his hair in frustration having to hear this. When he looked up it was pain and anger radiating from his features.

"Ya know what, fine! Go home, lock the damn door, work, plan, do whatever you need to sweetie, but just please sleep and eat. FUNCTION BABE, since you make a decent point that they are not your babysitters. I literally have nothing else to give you! You seem so set on making yourself hermit and shut yourself away that you literally argue it to me with NO FUCKING CHOICE, but to let you have it! So fine! I get to leave for New York, and do the opposite of what you are choosing to wallow in, but I feel the same, fucking, way alright?! Is that what I need to tell you, that I'm miserable too?! Cause I am?! Okay?! I miss the shit out of you, hear me?! I let the goddamn skype call run long after just to hear you fucking BREATHING cause I am so sad and lost without you by my side. I woke up holding nothing and I fucking..." Dan stalled to look away but tears were already betraying him, "I c-cried...I cried in the shower unable to shake the hurt baby. I miss you, so much. I don't care if it is the second day, or the last to second day, but I will miss you and keep missing you and keep hoping it gets easier. I love you and I am sorry, I can't say it any other way, except I am sorry that I am here without you and you're there without me. Yet we both agreed on bigger, less stupid emotional, terms that this is where I need to be. So please, baby-girl...please...I'm resorting to just do whatever it is that can ease the pain and rage you have building before we end up saying something that is permanent. Okay? Please, just do that simple thing and just... try?" Danny's plead by the end had me bawling like a baby.

"I c-can't...I ha-have so much to d-do and you-re n-ot here Dan.." I whispered looking around then, "you're no-not here." I shuddered letting my face fall into my hands as my phone rested on the ataman. Danny sniffled but remained on the call quiet instead of losing it this time. I shook my head in the darkness feeling myself draining of any kind of energy I had. When I wiped my face again Dan looking about the same.

"Baby, I love you. You're my world okay? You're my heart and it's breaking and I'm sorry I can't hold you and love on you. Ya know Brian thinks maybe it's better but when has outside advice worked hm? I wish there was something I could do, and again you should be there tomorrow, but I'm so sorry that's ruined. Just, if you're going to go home, please don't lose it too bad okay? Make some tea instead of coffee, settle in the kitchen and bake something. Try to relax, but get shit done if this is the outcome you need sweetheart. I have to go soon, they're wanting us to sign some last details off before we get on. I talked to Arin who is flying out later and he said he wishes you could go too. But just, agh, please my sweet baby-girl. For me? Please just even run a hot bath, put our song on, and cry in the tub just to get it out more? Anything but please don't be with a raging mind okay?" Danny was back to innocent pleading as I nodded taking it in. I breathed out a few times seeing him almost relax knowing I still remembered that was necessary as a start.

"Kay, I'll try. For us. I'm sorry, it's just hard and I miss you so much. Please be safe? Please call me whenever even if it's stupid timing, I really don't care as long as you try too." I rambled out with a small whine due to my emotions trying to calm down. Danny nodded before picking up the phone. He got closer with little warmer of an expression.

"I'll definitely try baby, you have my word, angel. But I do have to let you go, drive safe. I love you to the moon and back sweetheart. I promise." Danny smiled a little and I felt my heart flutter a little causing me to smile back to him.

"Okay, I will, read that fine print okay? They've screwed you enough hun." I was weary of this entire thing now that the times had changed. Danny nodded understanding, but seemed to be waiting on something. "What? You said you were going?" I asked confused just a little. Danny softly chuckled looking to the camera.

"You never said it, I wanna hear it." Danny smirked weakly knowing I would understand with it. I felt my cheeks warm up as always feeling like right now was a bad time, but maybe something within our norm these days could have helped a little. I breathed out in a sigh before smirking myself.

"I love you daddy." I warmly said not even playing on the kink. Danny instantly was excited to hear it so willingly that he stuck his tongue out cheesing.

"THERE'S MY NUGGLE BUTT! GOD I LOVE YOU TOO BABY! I promise, once we get settled tonight on the road, expect me, okay?" Danny bounced a little as I nodded.

"Okay, Hubby, think of me!" I called back to him. Danny cheesed harder almost looking relieved.

"Always Wifey, always on my mind my love! But I gotta split, later, I promise I love you MUAH!" Danny kissed the camera before I got to getting us both to giggle. I waved back my bye only to be faced with the end-call screen. When I let that disappear I looked around greeted by nothing once more.

After checking my stuff again, signing out, I sent a text to Suzy that I needed to just go home and tend to a headache. Arin I texted about Ross as I made my way out. I locked up, then headed for home to start on my own wedding, alone.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not just the water that's hot ;)

I had a quiet drive unable though to relax the scowl off my face. My phone had been turned onto silent and I was ignoring all calls at the time. Surely Arin and those guys were going to check on me sooner or later, but for the time being I was letting myself be by myself. They knew where I lived; Dan could give them directions if it were so dire as well. I found myself growing less relaxed the closer to home I reached. Even if it was ten minutes of a ride or so, it was still enough time to have me slamming the doors before locking them once I got in.

The place was warm, and dark. The walls seemed almost grey in the dim lighting that only peered in from the curtain spaces. I had forgot I left the A/C at 75, but with it being a little cooler tonight it remained on stand-by. I wandered into the kitchen to flip on a light at least so I could grab the wine Dan and I never finished from the fridge. I turned to the glasses that he had put up where I asked and sighed out to myself. It was like fate that tonight I would have to grab the step-ladder just so I could enjoy some part of my night.

I got the glass down filling it with the delicious red, sweet, goodness. I sauntered down the hall almost giggling that I was making my own fun. I turned to the bathroom that was sitting lonely in the dark awaiting to be illuminated by candles. I had remembered Dan and I buying them making a note to use them the night he was supposed to teach me about tantric sex. It involves tons of relaxing moments before working up to an orgasm he once described. I smiled at the thought then bit my lip as I placed each cinnamon scent in a spot that was going to create a warm atmosphere. It admittedly to me, was a first to actually use candles with a bath. I usually was simply relaxed by warm water.

Once the candles were set, safely, I lit each one before drawing a bath. We had bubbles for the hell of it. Dan said once he was never ashamed to take a bubble bath, as long as I joined him. I chuckled to myself then too pouring a cap full into the water. I stepped back into the bedroom to grab a pair of my black laced panties that Dan seemed to love so much lately. I rolled my eyes, again over his presence lingering with each decision for myself for I then also wound up grabbing the most sited shirt he shockingly didn't take. It was washed out grey with an Auto-Bot symbol on the front, yes, I dared to proudly strut around in his famous Transformers shirt while he was away. I giggled coming back into the bathroom which was now steamy as hell. He would have never let me get in here in time for the water to be hot seeing me in this.

I stepped in after finding acoustic playlists containing some various classic rock favorites we had kept for ourselves. The bubbles were caressing each sensitive area of my being as I sank further losing myself in thought. Letting my head slowly let go as I at least made a mental list in my head what to try and seek out tonight via internet. So far it was starting with dresses. I knew what I liked, I knew what I wanted so far. I had heard of sites letting you create your own. Then onto tuxes, I could do colors at least and see where the guys could go from there. Shockingly Arin was going to be my biggest help. Dan was never into that sort of thing, but neither was Arin, BUT, he dressed up a little more than Dan had I've noticed.

I sighed thinking further into seating, and then what colors would be for what. My head was deciding on table cloths being white when my phone kicked off. The relaxing music was replaced by a Skype call from someone. I peeked out one eye seeing it was Dan. I glanced from the water I wanted to enjoy longer and the fact I could miss him for the night. I groaned sitting up to lean, almost falling out, of the tub snatching up my phone. I held it at an angle he'd love before hitting 'answer'. I glanced at the clock seeing I had thought and waded for almost two hours. Trying to keep a casual expression over being shocked I was still warm was hard as the screen again adjusted on his end. This time he was in bed, shirtless, looking quite confused but also was enjoying the scene before him.

"Hmm, so you didn't go kill Ross then?" Danny grinned seeing the situation he called into. I grinned looking away feeling a little exposed even if it was him. I shook my head before taking a sip of whine. Before I set it down I looked to see Dan almost amused over my "alone time". "Ahaaa, so, she took my advice then? Pretty baby decided to chillax in a tub? And do I see? Aww hun! You're totally using our candles! D'aww I should be there!" Danny gushed as I helped him see how I set myself up. He sounded pretty sure of the methods I was using.

"I wish you could be here too baby, it's no fun bubble bath'n without ya!" I pouted before giggling unable to help that he liked how I worded it. I shifted noticing one part of the bubbles almost uncovered me. Danny's eyes were obnoxiously glued to see, but it was his hard swallow that further told me how he was really feeling.

"Could- could ya just mmf, just a little?" Danny was making the motion to move again. I let my head fall back cackling at how silly he was being even if half of him may have been serious. I barely twitched my legs letting a wave bob the bubbles up and down. Danny pouted and I even heard a small whine come from him. "Babbbeee nooo, why?!" Danny threw his head into the pillow shaking it back and forth. I cackled louder into howls that sounded villainous I was sure.

"D-Danny, but wha-what's wrong Hubby?" I asked teasing him again. Danny puffed out his cheeks glaring before he exhaled letting them deflate.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all! Just watching my future wife be the most-evil person ever! God babe you're super-sexy right now..." Danny growled into a whisper to me. I cocked an eyebrow smirking as he squirmed trying to sit still. I slowly lifted a bare knee bending up out of the bubbles and it was even working that way too. Danny's face buried back into the pillows.

"I love youuu Daddy..." I softly said to him letting my tone become alluring. Danny whined again before poking his head up. His eyes shot to his right before back to me. He let it get quiet, clearly listening to something.

"I- I love you too sweetie." Danny awkwardly answered back staring into my eyes. He was pleading something that I probably knew but was going to make him have to tell me. His eyes though I did have to ask about. He kept looking to his right frantically after the first time.

"Babe? What has your attention over there?" I leaned forward bringing the other knee up to rest an elbow on. My chin I cradled in the steadied palm I had as he swallowed again, looking nervous.

"I'm um, looking to see if uh, Brian is um, asleep?" Danny's cheeks pinked a little and I eyed him waiting on the rest. I was right so far but still it wasn't enough. I leaned forward to adjust back to being comfortable and noticed the bubbles did not come back with me. Before my frustrated fiancé were one of his favorite physical features staring at him. Two peaks were dotted with small leftover bubbles that had grouped randomly on them. Danny cursed under his breath staring not even at me nor trying to be respectful at this point.

"Baby..." I whispered out to him. Danny shifted muttering a 'fuck it' as he looked to be rolling away from Brian I believed. His phone shifted to what had to be his right while I didn't see his anywhere. The covers though caught my attention as small motions disturbed the fabric. I caught my chest tightening over the thought of what was under that fabric. It was thick, long, warm, and god so hard...

"[Y/N]...fuck...babe...I miss you...so..fu-uckin' much..." Danny winced but I heard the husk and couldn't contain my own flushed cheeks. My heart was hammering in my chest watching him silently. He worked himself up and now it was turning into a web cam session. I glanced to myself feeling warmth not from the still warm water, shockingly, flow around me. I gasped when Danny lifted the blanket to show me. It was almost a pathetic kind of desperate that I felt. I couldn't close my mouth watching Danny stroke himself on camera.

"D-Danny, please..." I had no idea why I was begging quietly for him, but it was almost on cue because subconsciously one of my fingertips grazed myself under the water. I flinched barely but welcomed it locked onto everything Danny was letting me see. I looked from his face to his handy-work gulping down my next inhale. Danny glanced and I assumed he caught sight of the small movements in the water. His eyes looked into mine and I continued on not wanting to be left frustrated. Danny stroked slower seeing that I continued starting to pleasure myself with him. He was putting on a show helping me out.

"Tell me baby, fuck, baby-girl, tell me where you want it." Danny spoke softly getting a little closer to the mic. I stroked circles around my clit trying to imitate his motions I had felt millions of times. I gasped trying not to lean back closing my eyes. I kept teasing feeling my body hint to dip two digits in, but knowing how he'd do this, he'd make me wait till I'd answer.

"Babe...I want...fuck...I want it..." I moaned out feeling myself arch. I felt my phone getting warmer from gripping it up tighter. Danny's hand stroked himself slower getting himself to hiss to me letting me hear him.

"Tell me...oh god you're so sexy...fuck tell me babe..." Danny's eyes fluttered closed as I shakily breathed trying to find words and not selfishly keep him the only one filling in the heated silence.

"Hubby," I whined out with a moan trying to hold off dipping down still, "I want y-your... fucking-cock oh god Dan!" I circled harder letting shockwaves inch me closer to orgasm. My hips were rising to my own touch and also from Danny's soft moans that held curses in them too.

"Shh, shh, baby-girl, I gotchu oh fuck babe, it's okay..." Danny tried cooing to me which usually was when he'd dip his fingers into my center curling them slightly at first. I followed his suit unable to stop my eyes from shutting. My head was lazily resting on the tile behind my head listening to Danny's breathing. He must had been watching because another hiss was echoing in the bathroom from my phone. "Yeah girl, oh fuck," Danny whispered out, "make them noises baby, lemme hear it." Danny encouraged on letting me please myself.

"Oh baby...oh f-uck baby...Danny...agh...god I want your cock so bad babe..." I couldn't be reserved going on depending on his voice and movements over the call. I forced my eyes back open to catch him stroking a little faster to me begging for him.

"Yeah? You need me so bad baby-girl...god that's hot...I want your pussy too baby...oh god I miss how tight and wet you are for me... are you wet for me now baby? Hmm? You need me bad babe?" Danny bit his lip the same time I moaned out curling my fingers after plummeting them back into me. I felt the next spasm when he asked. I had given up on keeping it all for him. I had propped the phone on it's stand that came on the case so I could tweak my own nipple. My eyes closed tighter the second time as I slipped my two towards my bundle again to circle it. Danny was panting working himself before I spoke trying to get him there with me.

"FUCK! Yes baby, agh, fuck, I'm so wet, Danny oh god, oh god baby I want you, fuck I want-you, ah!" I squirmed feeling the torture I was giving myself taking its toll. Danny cursed out and I blinked my eyes open to see him arching into his palm he oddly was amazing at keeping the angle he had the camera at.

"Oh god sweetheart, oh fuck I'm gonna cum for you babe, yeah babe, oh fuck I'm gonna blow this shit in the fucking bed!" Danny was losing his soft tone going right for his finish line. I circled faster filling the air with my voice. Moans were coming out in higher octaves inching me closer. Danny was cursing mainly whispering 'fuck' over and over but getting a little louder each time.

"Danny, fuck, fuck, babe, oh god, oh God, OH God!" I was right there and from the call back Danny had he was too.

"Yeah baby, oh god baby, fuck, fuck, oh fuck, fuck baby, c-cum for me babe, fuck, I'm gonna cum too, f-christ [Y/N]!" Danny whined out almost lost in inaudible chant.

"Ah, D-Danny, Danny, Dan, DAN, FUCK BABY!" I felt my entire being lock up and my release lost to the pool of melted bubbles and foggy waters. Danny let go and it wasn't quietly.

"Shit, come on, come on babe, oh fuck, FUCK!" With a yelp and then a hiss Danny I watched let go all under his blankets in his bed. I could see him slowly relaxing from the motion blurs the camera was creating from him locking himself. Slowly his and my breathing quieted. I had aftershocks just watching him milk himself. "Mmm, fuck...mmm babe...fuck I love you..." Danny's winded, tired, whispers had me flushed and lazily smiling down at him. Once his load had been fully released I watched the camera go blurry as he moved around.

"Love you too baby..." I tiredly whispered hearing my high pitched-tone. I sighed out really relaxed then. Danny came back into view clearly on the other side of his bed. I giggled sleepily at his situation. Danny blushed before hushing me with a giggle of his own.

"Don't you even say a word missy. I could not help showing my appreciation for that gorgeous body." Danny winked smoothly before air kissing on camera.

"Stop it's too much after that. My god that was not what I was expecting!" I almost felt excited that something happened at least. Danny grinned biting his lip.

"Mmm was pretty hot huh? God when's the last time we did something like that?!" Danny chuckled. I was gonna answer but someone else cut me off.

"I have no idea, but I really hope it's never again!" It was Brian from across the room. A pillow had flown smacking Dan in the head. His hair took the direction it was flying towards as he cackled mostly embarrassed but also amused.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry dude! I swore you were asleep!" Danny pleaded his case trying to apologize when another pillowed knocked him back.

"Stop, assuming you dick head! God I call the back bedroom on the bus if this is how every night with your ass goes, Dan!" Brian snapped before rustling of covers took over the silence. Dan's guilty face had replaced the blissful one he had on before Brian called him out. I had a hand over my mouth giggling uncontrollably behind it. Danny looked back with his how laughter being blocked by his lips locking together. It was his cheeks rising and his eyes looking up giving him away. "What time is it anyway you hornball?!" Brian called from the other side of his own bed. Danny's camera tilted a little before he turned to the darkness to answer him.

"It's totally like eight!" Danny cracked up unable to keep his cool. Brian groaned then I assumed shoved his head under a pillow. His voice was muffled by then when Dan turned back to me.

"That is very true the time, so my odd question is why so early babe?" I asked noticing the time myself. Danny nodded slow before answering me.

"Well we have to meet the bus by like four in the morning?" Danny guessed then listened for the grunt that was barely picked up telling Dan that Brian confirmed it.

"Wow Dan! That's like really early baby!" I let my concern come through almost ruining the high I had from our erotic moment. Danny nodded not liking that being brought to light.

"Yeah, it is... which now that I'm worried about that...agh...it feels so wrong to have to let you go so soon. I mean after that just..." Danny faded off feeling guilty for a moment then having to run.

"Here! Stay with me till I have to go into the office. I'd be nice to have company while I get changed." I suggested giving him an excuse. Danny smiled liking that idea. I held up a finger so I could place the phone on the counter near the sink. It faced me getting out and bending over to let the water drain. I had done it on purpose so he could have a moment to appreciate his woman. I noticed he took the hint cause he barely saw me peeking over my shoulder at him after a moment.

"It's killin' me to see you like this, you know that don't you?" Danny bit his lip smirking. I looked away pretending to be oblivious which made him laugh.

"You love it babe, so enjoy it while ya can!" I giggled then reached over to grab a towel. I went slow up my legs as he watched closely again. I let some of the fabric show my thigh and I heard Danny 'ooo'.

"Ya know, god, I could stare at you forever I think. You're so beautiful my love." Danny admitted softly. He was watching every which way I moved as I watched him appreciate what he had. I smiled blushing at his tone and compliment. He was slowly easing back into his post-sex self. At this point we'd be tangled together gently touching and kissing while we talked.

"I think you're honestly gorgeous of a man, babe. Like I know I rarely tell you, but as much as you poke fun at it, I love your body Dan." I smiled warmly before I reached for the laced panties not even thinking whom was about to see my attire for the night.

"Whoa hold up, what are you doin'?!" Danny's jaw dropped as I stepped into them. He was originally going for a response to what I had said but switched it once he caught me. I grinned up to the camera biting my own lip.

"I'm putting on comfy underwear before I go sit in my comfy chair baby!" I giggled then shook out his shirt. Danny gasped once the logo was in front of him. Another whine of helplessness echoed through the room while I slipped it over me.

"Th-that's mine!" Danny cried out sounding like a kid. I bit on my finger tip posing a little for him. Danny pouted looking me up and down. "That's all mine in my sh-irt. YOU'RE EVIL! THIS IS SUPER UNCOOL!" Danny blurted out. I giggled taking him out of the bathroom.

"You love me, remember this?" I cheekily said even holding up my left hand showing him the ring. Danny quickly kissed his camera trying to make like he was kissing it. I pouted when he pulled back just to see him grow confused.

"What Nuggle-Butt, whom is also in trouble for stealing daddy's shit!" Danny teased as I sat down letting everything come alive.

"Baby never gets her kisses..." I pouted harder looking down. Danny fell to pieces as I played along. His eyes I glanced to see, were big with love and longing again. His own lip pouted feeling bad that he couldn't actually kiss me.

"Lean to me baby-girl, daddy gives her kisses." Danny cooed as I listened leaning closer like he asked. Danny pressed his lips a little longer to the camera and I could hear him kissing it this time. When he pulled back with me, he and I both giggled whipping off our lenses. I sat back pulling my legs under me while biting my fingertip again. I glanced to see my monitors loaded with where I left off and huffed.

"Babeeee!" I whined pointing to the screens. Danny looked when I showed him they were ready to go. Danny waited till I pointed back to me to answer.

"What Nuggle Butt? I sees em loaded up hun." Danny seemed confused as I huffed again.

"I said till I got dresseddd," I whined more not wanting to let him go, but he needed sleep.

"Well baby, I can sleep on the way! It's alright if you wanna keep me for a little longer, I don't mind." Danny was trying so hard to make it work. I sighed looking down at my keyboard then back to him. He needed sleep and I needed to keep progressing on keeping the calls from lingering too long to where it's another emotional fit.

"You need sleep, Danny... I can't keep you. They're gonna want you focused tomorrow. Even if it's a ride, you need to learn road life. I know it's weird hearing this from me, after how much I've fought you, but really... I can't keep you..." I didn't like dropping it off like I had, but this was not getting easier. Even saying it out loud had a bad taste to it. Danny sighed knowing how I was feeling not even needing to hear me.

"What if I don't wanna let you go?" Danny's eyes were soft, and pleading. He was trying to hang on like I was trying not to. It was sounding like a break-up not a good-bye.

"Baby, please, you need sleep! I need to do this crap so we can permanently sleep together!" I whined letting my head fall in my hands. There went the good night I thought I'd have after all. I remembered to tell myself to fill the glass I left in the bathroom after this.

"We're already permanently sleeping together I thought..." Danny misunderstood my play when his tone grew quiet and weary.

"We are! Just...with marriage it's official!" I pleaded for him to understand. Danny thought about something then sighed letting it go. "No say it!" I said a little too loud. Danny's lips were in a hard line not wanting to.

"It was spontaneous, and uncalled for. No. You don't need those words on you. I would be wrong to say what I was going to." Danny's stern tone countered my own and I felt my breathing hitch in a bad way from it.

"Fine, but I still wanna know!" I shrugged leaning on my hand. Danny took a deep breath before responding.

"Babe, look at me," Danny waited until I gazed to him with a somber face, "You have to promise that you understand that I did stop myself. Okay? Cause this was harsh and I am not okay with even letting you hear it, BUT because I love you, I wanna trust you'll not be offended." Danny asked letting silence fill the space. I sighed before nodding. "No I need you to say it, because seriously, [Y/N], this was something I never thought I'd say." Danny warned. I swallowed hard trying to relax.

"Okay, I promise." I softly said waiting. Danny nodded slowly then took a moment.

"What I was gonna say to your 'official' comment was that I didn't know I needed a fucking piece of paper to make that a permanent thing. There, alright? Please just be thankful I couldn't do it. I don't like this fighting and not able to make up being so far. We gotta learn to try and totally start meeting in the middle. Can we try and do that too? Please?" Danny's frown matched mine as I nodded wanting to stop like he did.

"Okay, yeah, I eventually wasn't gonna be able to take another night crying over one of these again with you. I don't like it either, and you're right. God Danny, you're so right, we really gotta work a middle out here we can do. I'm sorry, for like...being selfish and needy." I looked down feeling guilty, but better to start there. It never hurt to say sorry between us. Danny hummed for a moment before I heard him softly continue on.

"Baby, I'm here, not in your lap...as much as I'd love to be, look at me hun," Danny waited again and I sat back bringing my phone to me, "I forgive, and apologize too momma. Okay? I'm sorry for like, leaving, but also I'm more sorry that I probably made shit worse texting everyone like you needed a babysitter. I thought about that, what you said? You don't, honestly you probably felt it worse being coddled by everyone else, BUT the person you missed. I'm sorry that happened, and I worried super-hard. Okay? No more, I promise, if I text or call someone else it will be because I miss them. I swear. I love you, and should trust that you are indeed NOT helpless." Danny half smiled in hopes that I would. He did get his wish as I felt a small hint of hope that we were onto something here. I smiled wider letting the stress of our situation fade just a bit.

"I forgive you, and actually really appreciate that. Really. I know it came out harsh when I said it, but I'm so thankful that you at least still heard me out. I love that as well about you babe, you still listen even if I'm being totally out of my mind!" I chuckled like Dan did but noticed he was shaking his head.

"Ohhh baby-girl," Danny sighed before crookedly grinning, "the only thing you are crazy about is me, and as much of an asshole I am for saying it, I only do cause I am just as bat-shit for you hun." Danny's cheeks rose in a bigger smile while I gushed wishing I could hug him close.

"Awww Leigh Daniel!!! I wanna just, fuck, I wish you were here!" I couldn't do much but sputter cute things I was so touched after being so emotionally tense the passing days.

"I know baby I know, hug so tight you could break my ass! I get it." Danny was wearing a genuine toothy-grin shaking his head. He was so in love with me like I was him it truly was insane sometimes.

"Ugh yes! Geeze! Fuck I love you!" I cracked up unable to say much more since he could wave it off with another bashful 'I know'. Danny giggled still shaking his head.

"Well shit I love you too babe!" Danny wrinkled his nose with me and I recalled that would be a point it would get quiet and our foreheads would rest against the other. Sure enough the quiet did settle in and I knew it was that time.

"You still need sleep baby." I softly went back to coaxing. Danny nodded slow biting the inside of his cheek.

"Yeah, yeah, I do. But hey!" Danny perked up smiling a little again.

"Hm, what?" I asked grinning a little back.

"I can totally get you around lunch? Yeah?" Danny offered and I smiled wider nodding.

"Of course my dear! I would love to do so!" I breathed out a chuckle while Dan nodded back to me liking that.

"Video lunch date?" Danny offered further watching me beam.

"HECK YEAH!" I sounded as if it was back to when I offered before I even had known him for 52 hours.

"Awesome, it's totally settled! I will say fuck, one-ish? Sound good?" Danny decided with a couple side-nods. I liked that he said an hour ahead in case time changes.

"Indeed it does!" I confirmed. Danny smiled but a yawn did give him away that he was tired. I giggled over his hushing.

"Alrighty, well, I will see you around one, and yes I am tired, so shut up, I love your face and your everything!" Danny teased me pointing to the camera. I giggled again but rolled my eyes.

"I bet!" I winked just to watch him groan defeated over that implication.

"Babe, come on! Totally can't jerk is again!" Danny giggled. Rustling came into the speakers and I again heard Brian not happy with us still.

"I'll superglue your shit to the ceiling fan and test the velocity you even make a move Dan!" Brian scolded with no hint of laughter. Danny ducked his head down to laugh extremely hard into the pillow. When he popped up he looked to his right.

"Shut the fuck up Brian, I'm not, asshole!" Dan flipped him off and another grunt before Brian turned back over was heard. I shook my head incredulously.

"You guys are gonna have to so watch it with the other! God he sounds so mad babe!" I kept shaking my head never hearing Brian get like this. Danny waved his off.

"Pfft, whatever, not like I never heard him WATCHING PORN LAST NIGHT!" Danny raised his voice and then I saw him shake his head. "Oh yeah totally heard that shit, so don't even get all mad cause mine is live and somethin' to look at!" Danny bragged and I watched a remote that time fly passed him thankfully missing him.

"I believe that is my cue to go and-" I almost got there but Dan stopped me with a whine.

"Babyyy nooo! Come on! He's just old and shit!" Danny teased Brian and nothing else was said. I assumed Brian figured to ignore him.

"Leigh! That is not nice, say you're sorry before you go!" I ordered watching my 35 year old turn seven.

"Pff-what! Why!? He's the one throwing shit!" Danny pleaded his case. Brian rustled again and soon I was ref.

"SAYS THE ASSHOLE WHO JERKED IT RIGHT IN THE MIDDLE OF THE FUCKING ROOM!" Brian yelled and I flinched not ready for it.

"THE BED IS NOT IN THE MIDDLE OF THE ROOM, PROFESSOR OF EVERYTHING!" Danny's child-like comeback was enough to make Brian officially be done and turn over with a mumble of curses. Danny stuck his tongue out and I sighed not believing this.

"LEIGH APOLOGIZE TO YOUR BANDMATE OR I NEVER AM SHOWING YOU MY TITS ON SCREEN AGAIN!" I threatened watching Dan's face turn to pure terror.

"B-but..those are m-mine..." Danny quietly tried to argue back unable to look guilty.

"No, they are mine when you are gone! And I say nay to the showing of them if you do not apologize you big, stubborn, baby!" I glared at him waiting. Danny scowled looking from Brian to me not liking this. Brian wasn't helping because I finally heard the giggling over from Dan's right.

"Babe! He's laughing at me!" Danny whined, "Make him stop it too!" Danny pouted hardcore and I sighed.

"Oh my god, really?! You both are like ten years plus on me and are acting like children!" I yelled throwing up my free hand. Brian rustled under the covers again but this time I heard the bed move. Soon, in a t-shirt and shorts, Brian shoved Dan closer to his jizz spot to get in the shot. He looked directly at me blinking.

"We're in a band called Ninja Sex Party, he wears a fucking leotard with underwear, and I dress as a ninja for it. We sing about dicks...WHEN DID YOU EVER FIND US MATURE?!" Brian folded his arms after Dan nodded pointing to him.

"HA SEE!? Guy tooootally schooled you babe!" Danny pushed me further and I looked down with a long sigh. When I looked back up they were high-fiving.

"Seriously?" It was all I could say over it. The two played me.

"Yeah been doing it for like years lady!" Danny played off that I meant the band and high-fived Brian again. I glared at the both of them shaking my head.

"If you both do not go to bed, I swear I will spend wedding money on a plane to hunt you both down and strangle you!" I threatened. Brian immediately went back to bed leaving Danny with me.

"Baby, I find that a little harsh don't ya think?" Danny was being a smartass still and I huffed not even able to look at him.

"No tits, that's it! No more boobs unless some bimbo shows em off at a show! Nope you're done good night Leigh!" I was so done with his antics, playfully of course, but still done.

"NO! BABY I'M SORRY DON'T-" Danny dove into an apology and I heard Brian laughing hysterically.

"OH WOW YOU ARE SO FUCKING WHIPPED YOU SKINNY BASTARD YOU!" Brian taunted before laughing into a pillow. Danny glared over to him and then threw a pillow back at him.

"I AM NOT WHIPPED! Ugh, baby tell him I'm not!" Danny begged me to help him and I shook my head.

"No! Cause you so are, and I so am, and we like it that way!" I made it worse hearing the howling from Dan's right. Danny was red as can be not liking that the joke was back on him.

"Man I like her! Thank god she's marrying you!" Brian teased Dan harder and I cackled unable to help myself.

"SHUT UP BRIAN YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" Danny yelled throwing another pillow I cackled harder before Dan's glare was to me causing me to hold a hand over my mouth instantly. "As for you! I will be seeing them puppies, at lunch, TOMORROW, I must go now because I have to contemplate becoming a solo act!" Danny glanced to Brian then back to me. I looked away trying not to laugh.

"Okay Danny, whatever you say babe!" I giggled hearing the growl come from my fiancé.

"I swear to god baby! I'm so ruining your shit when I get home! You have NO idea!" Danny threatened back a hint of mischief playing in his features. I perked up to that liking it when he got a little rough.

"Alright, I'm holding that against you then!" I promised. Danny looked to my boobs then back to me.

"If I could help it, I'd sooo be holding you against me baby-girl." Danny dropped his tone and I sat back blushing. I watching him chuckle knowing he had me so bad then before finally letting the call come to an end. "So silly for me, huh? But I loves her lots, so I guess I'll keep her!" Danny stuck his tongue out when I did after hearing that.

"You have no choice! You has to love me, cause I loves you more then if you don't!" I playfully put my hand over my mouth when I said the forever old argument he never let go.

"You did not just go there, oh hell no! Now it's really on tomorrow babe, you just sooo fucked up!" Danny couldn't believe it, but was grinning wide over that.

"Love you!" I tried to used it was a sorry. Danny shook his head then wagged a finger.

"Say it right damn you, aint no way after tonight I am l gonna not go to bed without us hanging up with just a stupid cliché ending!" Danny demanded with a giggle. I laughed rolling my eyes. After so, I leaned forward letting his shirt fall into certain places highlighting where my cleavage was. I sighed out looking into his eyes.

"I love you so much Leigh. You are my heart and my smile and the million stars in my universe, baby." I let him have it instead of a stupid nickname. This was enough to have Danny beaming himself then. With warm eyes, that almost went misty, he held his chest where his heart was.

"Fuck baby-girl, right in the feelings! God! You're so, ugh," Danny looked away cheesing for a second, "I love you too momma. My heart, my soul, my savior. Nothing is home to me except you. To the moon and back, I swear." Danny recited to me smoothly and I mirrored him. It was a touching end to such a rollercoaster of a call.

"Dream of me handsome." I begged softly. Danny nodded slowly gazing into my eyes.

"Always my lovely fiancé, always." Danny softly replied back turning off the light. I sunk back almost snuggling my chair listening to him sigh. "Good night my beautiful." Danny whispered with a smacking sound being his lips kissing the mic. I did the same smiling warmly back to him.

"Good night my wonderful Leigh." I whispered back letting it go a couple seconds before ending the call. I let myself then take in the silence before a long night ahead.


	24. Chapter 24

I had a few tabs open after a moment filled with details for a wedding that was surely unique before it's final form. Table cloths changed from blue, to white, to black, to round, to square, to oval-shaped, or even to a point I had rectangular ones staring at me. Eventually I went for round with black before I lost my mind over tables.

Hastily crossing things off my list I sighed out shaking my head. The list had been revised so much that I gave in and decided to type it up on the computer. My thoughts for staying organized as possible couldn't leave me this early on. I was just about to save it when a loud thudding against the door from the living room stormed down the hall to my ears. I sighed again before rolling away to stand. From the sound of it, I assumed it was Arin.

Dressed in sweats and his shirt from earlier he greeted me with a raised eye-brow. I looked down waiting for it, but when he cleared his throat waiting on me to invite him in I stepped back looking back at his expression. He took in the new place with a nod still quiet as can be. I held my hands behind my back before resting against the door. Arin heard the shifting then turned around to face me again.

"It looks great. Y-you wanna give me a tour?" Arin shrugged seeming to not be in such a bad mood. I wondered if Dan gave him a heads up before he actually fell asleep. I pushed off the surface to step in front of him. Arin titled his head waiting for me to start, but instead I had to say something first.

"I'm sorry." I quietly stated looking to him with pleading eyes. Arin nodded before holding his arms out to embrace me. He rested his head on mine with a sigh.

"S'okay Little One, I know it's not easy. It's not your fault." Arin swayed a little like Dan did and I felt myself hold him tighter. I wondered as well if he knew it was always him who got to hear and feel the breakdowns.

"I-I just miss him so much Arin. It hurts and I couldn't keep letting you guys feel obligated to take care of me. I'm not helpless just lonesome, but sadly that isn't helped much being around trying to be happy in a time I can't. I know he's not dead and gone, but..." I let the tears roll after my explanation. Arin sighed holding me tighter rubbing my back.

"I know sweetheart, I also know this is really unfair to show up and take off to see him as well. I'm so sorry. I would totally take you in a heartbeat if I could, I hope you know that." Arin softly tried to apologize as well over the unfair advantage he had. I nodded letting him go to wipe away a few tears. When I focused on him again I breathed in easier finding a slight smile that wasn't as forced as I thought.

"I know we'd both stow me away if you could Big Brother, but sadly, just send him my love, okay? Also, I owe you a tour now so let's get that going before we sit here weeping ourselves to death." I tried to make a lighter moment in the dark conversation that was had. Arin smiled a little too eventually with a nod.

"You do, and I so far love the living room!" Arin nodded behind me to the general area. I grinned remembering the picture I sent which caused me to drag him to stand in front of the couch. He smiled wider loving where I hung up his creation for us.

"It is by far the best thing I got to hang up, Dan and I like freaked out over it for the entire time!" I had a small bounce as I further raved to Arin over the gift. Arin bit his lip smiling to me looking relieved that I had some enthusiasm back in my system for a moment.

"Took my ass forever! I was really wanting it to be perfect for you two. I had no idea though it would be displayed out here!" Arin shook his head while I smiled proud to the piece.

"Where did you expect it?" I asked when my curiosity peaked. Arin snickered with a shrug before rocking back on his heels.

"Eh," Arin cocked his head a little again to the side, "bedroom? I mean or the office or whatever? Just not displayed so-" Arin was gonna finish with an unsure term, but I saved it.

"Publicly? Almost like I'm PROUD of your work?" I smiled warmly watching Arin's humble side shake its head before ruffling my hair.

"Shut up, MAYBE!" Arin rolled his eyes with a chuckle. I nudged him before motioning to follow me down to the office. Arin peeked into the spare room beforehand as I waited in the hall. He looked back over his shoulder with an odd face.

"What?" I asked glancing to the empty room. Arin blinked thinking of how to ask I guessed because he held up a finger requesting a moment. When he got it he jokingly nodded acting out he was ready.

"Don't, okay, don't get all weird, but you have a space that is not filled, why? Is it for like, stuff? Or um maybe FUTURE, uh, e-expectancies?" Arin teased a baby idea and I giggled shaking my head.

"He'd kill you hearing those words Arin Hanson!" I teased back watching him wave me off.

"Whatever, I do it all the time! He knows my thoughts." Arin shrugged with a laugh. I blinked at him curious again with his vague explanation.

"I uh, have yet to hear these thoughts?" I hinted to know watching Arin nodding slowly. His figure leaned against the opposite wall with arms folding to himself.

"So, you wanna know what I feel about a baby Sexbang?" Arin smiled warmly looking to me. I nodded quickly encouraging him to spill it. "Okay, well, I think the year thing is complete bullshit. I think that Dan is scared to have to go through the stress, but doesn't seem to not-not mind baby talk. I think that you guys would be fun parents, BUT I do encourage baby, AFTER married. Okay?" Arin chuckled watching me take that in. Honestly it wasn't as bad as I expected from him. My head always put him in a place where everything was a teasing joke to him, so when he did the opposite, it was a surprise to me. Arin watched me think about that and giggled. "Come on Little One, I'm not always gonna rag on ya! I can see you trying to figure out where my punchline is!" Arin called me out and I waved him off rolling my eyes.

"Hush, just cause you're right doesn't mean to place it there!" I pushed off the wall to lead him to the office again. Arin followed behind waiting for me to flip on the light. It was a few moments we did illuminate the room seeing Dan and I usually worked during the day. I let him step passed me taking in the space. He placed his hands on his hips nodding in approval as he turned back to me.

"You guys did great with this one too! Also I saw the tabs you have open? Is this the 'headache' you're tending to, hm?" Again Arin called me out and I felt my cheeks pink a little embarrassed. I leaned back against the door frame looking down. I was ashamed I lied, but after my small nod I snapped my head up to see him clicking over the tuxes.

"Wha-what are you doing?" I asked confused more. Arin waved for me to come closer as he pointed.

"Dan's not wearing black dude. He'll look too dark. With how his skin is, and the colors are going, it's white, dear." Arin was already doing what I been meaning to ask him. I smiled grateful before clicking to show him other options. He picked out eventually a white dress shirt, and Dan's regal blue for a tie, vest, and even handkerchief that was to accessorize the pocket. I smiled looking over watching him nonchalantly lean back in my chair resting his hands behind his head.

"I honestly was gonna ask you on that opinion when I got to it. I been fighting with tables and shit first." I admitted. Arin watched me cross my arms but pinch the bridge of my nose with a sigh. He stood hugging me close with an extra squeeze. I sighed out looking to the monitors before glancing at him again.

"I am honored to help when you want me to, but all I ask, just like Dan has asked, please LET yourself have help, okay?" Arin held onto my shoulders stepping back to look me over. I nodded with another small smile before motioning him to follow me to the bedroom. I wasn't sure what Dan needed exactly but I did know his shampoo and such would be nice.

"His clothes are all in the closet and dresser. I have top he has bottom. I'm gonna grab his toiletries while you do that. I know what he needs for that at least." I shrugged watching Arin grab out another suitcase. He was opening the closet before I turned to go tend to my task.

I opened up Dan's cabinet grabbing the things he needed. He usually took a vitamin and some other assistance to keep his immune system strong. I set those aside looking for his razors and shaving cream. I pulled those down too smiling a little weakly remembering that had slowly became my job. Shaking it off though, I turned to grab up his shampoo smelling it first as I set that on the counter as well. Dan had bought a spare deodorant as well which went in my pile. Arin eventually came in seeing I well-prepped for Dan to not go without.

"Damn, you are thorough, maybe I should let you check his shit I did?" Arin teased but did let me see what he had. I looked through the different outfits and pairs of underwear. I walked back in grabbing two more pairs of socks and another shirt. Arin took them from me neatly placing them in the black suitcase. I noticed his costume wasn't in there and cocked an eyebrow to him. Arin shrugged that he couldn't find it.

I rolled my eyes shaking my head pushing passed the man. I opened up the closet again digging way in the back. I pulled out the hanger with the plastic covering. In it was the Blue Blazer remake for the fourth time. The legs flared out some more and the fabric breathed but was more eye catching. I laid it on the bed before unzipping it. I gently took it out before folding it carefully. Arin smirked watching me. I waved him off knowing he was mocking me silently about being domesticated for Dan. Once the neat pile was made I slid it in a different section. I spun back around holding a finger up before pulling out another hanger. The cape I folded into a diagonal triangle before slipping it inside as well.

"I have his bathroom crap in a separate case that I got him. One sec and I'll throw that in there as well." I snagged his case that was a little bigger than a laptop adapter case. I unzipped it as I headed back to the bathroom so I could fill it. Each item was a tetris piece to me and I giggled to myself knowing he'd crack up being able to tell who packed it. Once everything fit nicely inside I handed it to Arin pointing to the spot it went. Arin rolled his eyes but did zip it up nice and snug.

"Alright that is it, are you gonna be alright if I take off? I gotta get back and pack myself for the weekend." Arin followed me out to the living room again. I waved him off shaking my head.

"You're good, just hug me so you can abandon me too." I teased getting him to laugh. He shook his head, but pulled me in tight for a good-bye.

"Expect me to ACTUALLY come back okay? I have too much shit to do to be able to stay. Figure some sort of nice message would give you comfort?" Arin shrugged before opening the door. I sighed nodding while he stepped onto the porch. He turned back to me with a small grin.

"Get out of here, EGORAPTOR, your people need you!" I mocked him laughing the same time he did.

"Fine, LITTLE GRUMP! Geeze! But yes sadly I must go, I'll call ya when I land. You and Suzy deserve that." Arin reassured. I smiled missing him too already but not letting myself show it so much. He knew without me saying a word.

"Fly safe? And behave! It's scary to think you're flying alone!" I teased again. Arin rolled his eyes as he stepped back towards his car.

"Yeah yeah, I know!" Arin called over his shoulder. I waved to him as he got in. Arin waved back before pulling out of the drive. I watched another set of tail lights get smaller before shutting the door. I wandered to the kitchen grabbing more wine before heading back to the office. Round two of wedding planning needed to commence.


	25. Chapter 25

The coffee cups seemed to multiply themselves. I was deep into prices, places, and colors galore. I hadn't noticed the sun; I hadn't noticed the birds outside. What I did notice, was that the details seemed to give the coffee cups a run for their money. I had gone from a simple glass of wine to napkin holders and silverware sets. It boggled my mind that all these tiny details were coming into play. I deleted another line of work before retyping in the same details not realizing it.

It seemed like only a few hours before I had started. That was until reality crept in. It had a noise to it, almost like my ringtone. The sounds of the "Game Grumps theme" rang another time through before I realized that it was not reality, but good ol' Mark! I blinked almost feeling like I was high as I turned to reach for my phone. The last ring barely got through before I scrambled to answer.

"Mark! H-Hi!" I sounded too cheery and knew it, but wondered if he would know as well.

"Uh, hey, there, [Y/N], how are ya? I haven't had the chance to call much due to work and stuff. Heard you were being a homebody when I talked to Suzy." Mark explained he knew what was going on in less words. I sighed looking back to my monitor then staring at my knees. A slight headache was coming on making me rest on my hand.

"I'm great! I been just," I paused trying to think of something casual, "w-wedding planning! I mean I thought I was in for a simple set-up and then just, all the details, but I got it!" I laughed forcibly and hoped that sounded alright and not insane. Mark hummed thinking before he responded.

"Wow, so uh, you've got it covered? By yourself? What happened to Markimoo's help, hm?" Mark chuckled as he teased me. I had completely forgot about that idea and realized he could at least come keep me company if he was free. I hummed myself for a moment before leaning back noticing I could use help with a song list maybe.

"I mean, yeah, so far, there are a ton of details, uh, are you free at all?" I asked sounding curious, but found myself deep down needing sleep and a moment away. I decided though as Mark checked his schedule to push the feeling down and keep going. If anything I could have most of it done by the time Dan got home.

"Okay, so, I am free it seems. Sorry, got a new editor so I can be able to do more with the channel. You're in luck though! Should I just come by there?" Mark offered what I was hoping. Smiling even if he couldn't see I liked that he was almost a mind reader.

"Of course! Hey if I pay you would you be willing to pick up something?" I offered remembering that food was part of Dan's 'request' to 'function'. I heard Mark chuckle like I was silly as he answered.

"Please, let me, we haven't had lunch together in ages!" Mark's terminology had me blinking to the computer's clock. Officially I had been up twenty-four hours. I swallowed harder then, remembering Dan was supposed to call me around one. I bit my lip before unsteadily rising to my feet.

"Right, um, sorry was reading over something," I lied, "would you be okay though around one that I take a moment with Dan? He said he was going to call me around his lunch since they were going to be on the road in all." I sighed glancing back to the list feeling a little overwhelmed, but trying to get a hold on it.

"You're fine, and he's your doting fiancé, why wouldn't I let you take a moment to catch up?" Mark I could tell was thinking I was being silly. I hesitantly laughed trying to find my will to keep from yawning every five minutes now that my head knew what time it actually was.

"I don't know man!" I genuinely chuckled. "I just was not wanting to be rude I guess. Also, please at least let me pay you back for my end of lunch? I mean I can't let you get it every time Mark!" I found myself rolling my eyes while he protested in a sound that was sounding like he was correcting a dog.

"Nonsense woman! I am getting this, I am coming by, and we are going to get some of those strange details out of your way! Okay? Now what do you want from that same diner we were all at because that burger I had is callin' my name!" Mark's enthusiasm sent a shock of energy through me. I cracked up again feeling less like I had to force it before answering.

"Oh my gosh, um, a club sandwich and some chili-cheese fries! I mean if that's okay?" I asked making sure because he again was paying. Mark I swore shook his head more through this phone call at me than when we actually hung around.

"Silly woman, yes! It's all dandy! Please stop asking like you're a charity case, because you're not! So I got your order, I'm heading out now. Anything else?" Mark was making sure and I smiled at his kindness to be sure I had all I needed.

"Nah, just you and the lunch date essentials?" I asked snickering. Mark's laughing with a sigh was refreshing to hear.

"Of course dear, I will see you in a few okay?" Mark sounded a little warmer over the phone that time and I breathed out in relief that he was so casual about this.

"Yes, that's fine just get here before I pull my hair out!" I joked and again was thankful for his chuckle.

"I'll tell those fools to make it snappy!" Mark teased back having us both laugh over it.

"See ya soon bud." I said getting ready to hang up. Mark said his 'buh-bye' quickly before the call ended. I leaned back on my heels to see that I should probably have a little more on. I hadn't realized I was still in Dan's shirt and my underwear from last night. I scurried off to the bedroom trying to see what I could pull off.

I was headed for my dresser first for a bra when a slight moment of light-headedness came over me. I rested my elbows on the surface of it to hold my forehead until it subsided. Once it did so I grabbed what I needed to go dress a little quickly. I was paranoid that Mark would see me a mess and have more questions that could lead to things I just didn't feel the need to explain. It was also a feeling that if Dan knew that I had done a stunt similar to what he had done many times before I came around he would not be so for the idea of me holing up anymore.

I came out of the bathroom letting the thoughts go slowly trying to seem relaxed and only normally stressed. I had no idea what was overdoing it anymore since I had lost myself in a world of 'wedding planning'. I was in the kitchen pouring me a glass of ice water when the door rumbled from Mark's knock. I put a smile on my face before revealing him on the step awaiting to come inside.

"Well hello there! I heard this was the Avidan household! You must be his wife!" Mark teased me as I stepped aside to let him pass. He had plastic bags filled with containers that smelled like heaven.

"You're not funny, and hi Markimoo!" I cracked up before hugging his neck as he set the bags down. His arms wound around me holding me close as he chuckled softly.

"I know I'm not funny, it's alright." Mark played it off like he knew and I swatted his arm before stepping to the dining table to find my meal.

"One of these days some woman is going to make you see that you're actually an amazing man dude! Then you're gonna come back and have to apologize!" I smiled up at him as I popped the lid to my fries. Mark waved me off getting a little bashful but still laughed over the idea.

"Please, I probably would believe her as she's yelling at me over the nice compliment of how sweet I supposedly am!" Mark rolled his eyes before sitting down to take a bite of the burger he seemed excited about. I took my own turn to do some waving off before stabbing a chili and cheese covered wrinkle-fry and popping it in my mouth.

"So like," I chewed to swallow before continuing. I waved my fork as I spoke not realizing I was picking up Dan's habits. "have you even considered seeking out some um, 'company'? I mean when was the last time you treated some lady to a night out?" I asked feeling curious. Mark and I usually talked about current events or made sure the other wasn't on their way to the funny farm. I watched Mark roll his eyes before answering me.

"If you MUST know?! I honestly have too much going on around me to even THINK about the IDEA of someone like that. I mean, as much of a 'great guy' I supposedly am? I am a bad catch with all the crap I have on my plate. I'm better off getting a kitten here dear!" Mark giggled with me as I took in his points. I nodded but had to shrug seeing my counter was currently away.

"You say that, but look at Dan." I simply let the statement speak for itself. Mark sighed almost resting his forehead on his burger.

"Yes, I know. It's hard to miss him!" Mark winked to me making a joke to avoid him having to say I was right. I dropped my head and let it shake slowly knowing this was never going to be a win on my part.

"It's hopeless!" I eventually snapped my head up giggling over Mark's thumbs-up and over exaggerated smile!

"See! Now you're thinkin'!" Mark teased further and I tossed a clean fry his way. "Hey! But thanks!" Mark cracked up before popping it in his mouth. He nodded liking that it was good as I took a bite of my sandwich. Mark and I ate in peace after that getting down to business short after. We set up shop back in the office. Each with a glass of juice and in separate chairs. Mark commented twice on how comfy Dan got to sit once he tried out his office chair.

"Okay, so!" I clicked on a tab that opened up what I had so far. Mark nodded as I scrolled through different notes.

"S-stop there, what in the hell are those?!" Mark giggled over the record-modeled presentation dishes. There were three tiers of literal albums varying from small to big that had been welded together to display appetizers of different sizes. I smiled cleverly as I explained.

"They are going to hold different finger-foods. I been checking into different themes. I know Danny loves his sushi, so I been seeing what to choose from that." I shrugged watching Mark nod slowly.

"Hmm, the display plates are awesome, that I will agree on. Music-man's delight right there!" Mark nudged me grinning. I nodded smiling back wider before clicking something else.

"These," I clicked over seeing that the place-mats were larger album covers, "are what they are going to sit on!" I excitedly explained fully feeling my energy come back. Mark patted my shoulder laughing.

"Good God you and him are such older souls! I mean Def Leppard and Rush?" Mark shook his head to me and I play hit his shoulder.

"HEY! I happen to love both worlds! He is going to freak out when he sees each one set is a different album!" I gushed a little knowing Mark wouldn't judge.

"It's your gig dear, and from the looks you at least got some done! You seem also pretty sure about it. So uh, where do I come in?" Mark nodded to the monitors watching me hold up a finger having him give me a moment. In no time, halls appeared before him and I sighed clicking between three.

"I need your engineering skills. Can you possibly give me an estimate on size of these places, I mean before I go look I want an idea?" I shrugged watching Mark slowly nod. He gently placed a hand on my armrest to scoot me to the right. I watched him take notes mentally as he viewed the area and then the stages. I sat quietly letting him work. He would make certain faces, hum a little, and then eventually he zoomed in more on a particular one that caught his attention for the third time.

"Okay so, this one, if by what you've been looking for, is it. You'll have dancing space, dinner space, and the stage, totally could fit those guys! It comes with a grand piano even! Could you imagine Brian all dashing just smoothly playing 6969 on it?" Mark and I giggled at his picture he painted. I smiled continuously after picturing the entire night so far. Mark nodded watching me almost unravel from the stress. His eyes were soft and for a moment I thought I saw something Dan might have mentioned. I blinked though and watched Mark turn back to my notes to type in the address.

We worked for the majority of the morning until about one-thirty. I couldn't understand why I was so antsy until Skype interrupted Mark's search for a cake topper with me. He slid back to give me the reigns then excused himself for some privacy. I clicked answer with a smile watching Dan come to life on the bigger monitor.

"Baby!" I gushed happily. Dan crookedly grinned looking excited himself.

"Hiii Nuggle Butt! What's my gorgeous fiancé doing in her office hm?" Danny sung out his greeting almost and I blushed feeling a little bashful knowing Mark could probably hear him.

"Well I will have you know, that I have been cracking down on notes, and details, and placements of things for this shindig!" I nodded proudly watching Dan approve with his own smile and nod.

"That sounds super-awesome! Did you have lunch already and everything?" Danny sat back in a booth almost and I could see he was on the bus. I nodded grinning remembering Mark and I honestly having a good time so far.

"Yeah! Um Mark called and I figure he could help with some stuff. So, he uh, picked up lunch from the same diner we went to and has been here for a while helping out!" I shrugged still keeping some sort of pep in my voice. Danny nodded slowly taking it in that I was actually letting someone help.

"Well, I am so glad you decided to invite him by. I was honestly nervous to see how much you were going to take on alone, so totally am very relieved here babe! Totally is nice to see that you're functioning and getting shit done." Danny praised me happily and I sat back blushing.

"I am, I am! It's been a nice time honestly. Also Arin has picked out your tux my love and you are wearing white, don't bitch to me, yell at your bestie!" I made sure to talk fast because as soon as the words 'tux' and 'white' slipped out Danny looked skeptical.

"Uh huh, well he is out with Brian getting food while I sit and eat here. I'll have to ask him to show me this idea of his. Not only are you sticking me in a suit, not that I am fighting you baby, but it is also white and still a suit." Danny grinned as I shook my head with an eyeroll.

"Get used to it baby, cause for an entire day and night, THAT, is to be your attire!" I stuck my tongue out before biting the end watching Dan amused with my enthusiasm.

"Guess I have no choice with you huh?" Danny winked at me before taking a sip of his tea.

"You don't. You're doomed to cower over my reign for the rest of your life, just learn to accept this." I casually shrugged as I spelt it out for him jokingly. Danny grinned warmly thinking about something.

"As long as it's you, I'll never have to cower, but simply, worship you my love." Danny smoothly let me have it as I bit my lip feeling my cheeks flush further.

"You really know how to ruin my fun Sexbang." I teased him. Danny rolled his eyes before casually leaning back again with a sigh.

"Ya know, it has been ages since you've called me that and frankly, I do not miss it." Danny snickered as he shook his head.

"Aww but why? I love teasing you with that!" I asked feeling like he was trying to do away with one of the first ways I acknowledged him besides a cliché pet name.

"Because it's so, I don't know, I feel like you mine as well just call me Dan with it? It's so harsh to hear. I feel scolded." Danny shrugged explaining his reason. I nodded slowly understanding it a little. I did used to call him it, but he wasn't wrong. It was usually meant for when I was actually scolding him.

"Alrighty then, I guess I'll remember to do away with that. Seems as though you do get something out of this deal eh?" I teased Danny again earning a huff from his end.

"Oh thank you my gorgeous overseer for the kind gesture! How can I ever totally show you my gratefulness?" Danny mocked me as I cackled listening to him. I calmed down before twirling a piece of my hair and leaning forward more.

"I know a few ways you can, Leigh." I softly called out to him watching him take his round on blushing. Danny cleared his throat looking away for a moment before ruffling his hair.

"I, uh, bet you totally could," Danny cleared his throat again trying to not seem a little hot and bothered, "please allow me to remind you when I get home to explain these ideas, okay?" Danny bit his lip glancing back to me as I smiled shaking my head.

"If only you were home now baby..." I mused out loud watching him slowly drift with me to day dream. Danny sighed at the same time I did which broke the mood when we giggled knowing we were hopeless.

"Oh man babe, I ain't even to the first show tonight and I fucking can't wait to be home already." Danny sighed again shaking his head while his big chocolate eyes pleaded in the silence between us for the moment. I ran a hand through my hair nodding slowly as I sat back glancing away pushing back a yawn and a little bit of sadness.

"Wish you were here too, this house is huge without you here baby." I admitted softly watching Danny close his eyes then resting his head in his hands.

"It's gonna be like this until I'm up there and we know this. We know it's gonna be counting down shows to go before I'm there. Agh, I hate falling back to this ya know?" Danny lifted his head up to rest his chin in his palms as he finished his statement. I looked down feeling my smiles fall and the frown slip back onto my face.

"Trust me, it's mutual." I softly agreed looking up to see him almost nuzzling his left palm trying to comfort himself, but focusing on me.

"I know baby-girl, I know. Totally is a hard bit to accept, but we're surviving so far, right?" Danny smirked a tiny bit trying to be a little more positive.

"Yeah, I know Danny. It's again just hard to adjust. Doesn't help with timing, blah, blah, blah, we've been over this." I waved it off shrugging. Dan huffed then looked out the window he was sitting by to see I guess if the guys were returning soon.

"Right, yeah, I told Brent next time to make sure both parties aren't planning something life-huge. Like, if this happens again in a year, I'm making sure you're not gonna like, have our baby or some shit while I'm on the road, no, fuck that shit." Danny raised his eyebrows getting serious with his words. His eyes widened and his lips were in a line.

"It's okay Danny, one step at a time. No babies yet, just wedding stuff, I promise." I snickered a little watching Dan relax in thought over that.

"Yeah I know hun, just, I promise this is not happening again. Okay? Seriously like it's either I'll go until that baby is ready or they can fuckin' gimme a sec!" Danny kept mentioning 'baby' like there was one I didn't know of. I giggled over the thought watching him defend the 'doofy child' that didn't exist yet. Danny cocked his head to the side smirking a little crooked before he asked finally.

"Okay, what are you so amused by over there hun? Because you have gone from small rain clouds to like a giggling fool." Danny folded his arms awaiting for me to share.

"You have not been listening to you then. I am giggling because you're defending a baby that doesn't even exist yet. It's rather adorable to hear you sound like a dad." I teased him getting my jokes in while I could. Danny yet again blushed thinking about what I pointed out.

"You- um, are-uh, not hearing me right, okay?" Danny made a face trying to defend the obvious to me. I cocked an eyebrow letting him go on as I silently watched him try again. "I was not like talking about some baby, okay? I was totally saying, as an EXAMPLE, that if, IF, a baby were the case, WERE, hear that? WERE the case then that is how I would handle things! Not, oh we're totally gonna have a baby and it's gonna be all mine and yours and I totally am excited to tell tour people to fuck themselves, no. See, now, oh my god babe stop laughing it's not, ugh, HUN IT'S NOT WHAT I MEAN SHHH!" Danny about had it as soon as I let loose my howling as he poorly explained after all. Nothing was going to help him and now I was watching him red as a tomato sit back waving me off. He let me get it out with a few flips of the bird and tongue-sticking-out moments.

"Oh god Danny," I breathed to calm down eventually as he rolled his eyes for the millionth time with a sigh, "you're adorable hubby. I mean that was the cutest battle for reason I have heard from you yet!" I gushed at him watching his features look like mine did when he teased me to know end.

"Yeah, I totally meant to sound oh-so 'adorable' babe. Thanks for leaving me with no room to make my point. It's cool though, I'll just abandon you again when I get the chance!" Danny joked but shook his head meaning he actually wouldn't do it.

"So nice to know that you can escape so easily. Please tell me how you really feel Daniel." I joked back watching him run a hand down his face.

"Come onnnn, I do not mean that last part so quit it. You know I am lost without you, now hush. I love you too much to think that I'd ever need to 'escape' my 'escape' is your arms woman. I promise." Danny's voice dropped off as his eyes grew warm again. I smiled a little looking to him longing for him as always.

"I know I don't mean it. I love you so much too baby, I'd forever let you escape into my arms, I hope you know this." I softly reassured him feeling my heart almost beat out of my chest. Danny tilted his head to the side shaking his slow with a hopeless look. It was a half-cocked grin that made his cheeks crinkle with his eyes.

"Hey Nuggle Butt," Danny sung out quietly making me grin a little wider, "love you my beautiful baby." Danny cooed almost to me and I stroked the screen where his face was. My eyes I felt gloss over but I didn't have the need to cry this time.

"I love you too my gorgeous man." I breathed out but kept it at a whisper. Danny blushed leaning more toward the camera.

"Come 'ere momma..." Danny let me sit a little up before he pressed his lips to the lens. I heard the sound I wish I also felt before sitting back breathing in deep.

"Danny...do you have to go?" I asked sounding a little sad. Dan had glanced out the window with a sad nod.

"Yeah. Sadly, those guys are coming back meaning they are gonna have us head out the rest of the way. I'm sorry my love." Danny pouted a little with me. I nodded understanding but still not happy with it.

"'kay. I guess this is another till next time huh?" I shrugged letting my voice fade.

"I know sweetheart, but I'll try later. I go on tonight so it's gonna be interesting to see how it goes okay?" Danny tried his best to keep the hope in our sights. I nodded again hearing him out.

"Right, well, good luck, you're gonna be amazing. You and Arin are, and I'm so proud of you okay? Like don't let my disappointment in something we know is gonna be alright effect you. You're an amazing artist and such a great frontman. Nothing is gonna stop you tonight from being anything less than." I couldn't help but smile wide. I truly was proud and honored to be personally able to say I supported him. Danny swallowed hard having misty eyes, but I saw from his expression they weren't for sad purposes.

"Thank you, [Y/N], really." Danny looked right to me as he continued, "you're an amazing support and I could never ask for anyone else as perfect as you to cheer me on. I know we're upset you can't be there, but I promise you're there with me in my heart. I'm there hopefully in your heart too as you plan this chaos that I'm still guilty I left you with, but whatever isn't done I will be on it as soon as I walk in my love." Danny promised and reassured such big things it was clear why my own happy tears flowed down my cheeks.

"Oh Leigh..." I breathed out wiping my cheeks. Danny sniffled watching me get all emotional. Deep down I wondered if I had gotten sleep if this would still be my reactions. "Fuck baby I love you so much." I breathed out more feeling a lump in my throat I was trying to battle with.

"Love you too angel. To the moon and back always baby-girl. You're gonna be there on stage with me Nuggle Butt. I promise. I gotchu, right here, okay?" Danny placed his left hand where his heart was and I did the same with my right to me. I nodded sniffling again knowing it was time.

"Sing my song okay?" I smiled a little telling him to sing 'Why I Cry.' After him singing it before at certain times throughout our relationship, I had dubbed it my song, and Danny agreed full on to this idea.

"I promise baby-girl, it'll be there. And I'll sing it to you, and hope you can hear me okay?" Danny swallowed like I had been as I cried just a little more but continued to smile the best I could.

"M'kay, I'll listen for you, I promise." I patted my heart still watching Danny nod doing the same.

"Good, but those guys are rounding the bus so that is my cue." Danny bit his lip looking me over.

"Love you daddy..." I barely got out before I had to sniffle again. I was starting to shake and I was almost thankful Mark was gonna be here for another bit.

"Love you always my Nuggle Butt. I'll talk to you later, be good okay?" Danny watched me nod with a small wave.

"I will, be safe, baby..." I watched him nod back and waved to me too.

"Bye angel," Danny whispered teary-eyed before kissing the camera again. He didn't stop until he ended the call. I sat back finally letting go not even noticing Mark had come back and caught most of the emotional build up. It wasn't apparent until he stood me up to hug me tight letting me cry into his shoulder. He rubbed my back slowly as he held me to him listening to my broken sobs. I couldn't remember if I even cried into Arin over this, but for some reason Mark seemed to be the person this time to catch me when I needed it most. It was a long moment before I calmed down and we got back to work together.


	26. Chapter 26

"Alrighty dear, I gotta head back. Matt just texted me with some news that I sadly have to attend to." Mark had replied to the message with a sigh after a few more hours of figuring things out. We had established that the chairs were to be covered in their own tied on sashes. We picked out white covers with blue sashes matching up with Danny's theme. The tables were indeed round as seeing Mark's help placing certain ideas. The rest I said I could handle as I walked him out. Once the front door closed me in, alone again, I found myself lingering up against it sighing out.

I blinked noticing the darkness creeping in with the sun going down. It was after seven and I was shocked I was still moving. I looked to the kitchen sink seeing all the cups I still had to wash. I had wondered while Mark excused himself if he had seen them. Hoping not, I stepped to wash them all not realizing it was going to be a reset for me.

I grabbed just one, after putting them all back into the cupboard barely letting them dry. Out of sight, out of mind is what I was going for then. I leaned against the counter listening to my new 'boyfriend', the coffee pot, tend to my needs. I figured another night and then I could just fix my sleeping schedule in no time. It was almost a fool proof idea.

Fixing my cream and sugar, but adding a little more than usual, I took a long swig before refilling it for my journey. Dan hadn't set a time for a call tonight and it was almost like trying to make sure, just like with Mark, that I wasn't going to alarm anyone with my behavior. I was still eating, I was still resting...kind of, and I was still talking to people. I nodded in thought to this justifying my innocent will to work hard with this. While Arin was away I had gotten a text to take it easy on the channels and just do what I needed to for a while. I liked the allowance to do so seeing that this needed to be done in a times span and I couldn't place three people on it like he could place the classic two on the episodes for edits.

I sat back down in my familiar chair feeling almost out of place. Mark had swapped me somehow at one point and I wound up curled up in Dan's seat. It was preferred to him for his back and neck since he had those issues sometimes still. I looked over turning just my head and debated. Eventually I groaned getting up to stretch before pushing my chair away to plop back down in Danny's. It was a little wider than mine had he wanted to casually kick back in it as well like I did sometimes. I felt the cooler leather reach my skin that was exposed from adjusting and quickly jumped to cover up the goosebumps that had formed.

Once settled, a couple clicks further in, and I was back to looking at chapels. I had no idea but a rough estimation on whom was coming and began to try and do mental math on how many persons could fit in a pew. I got to about four comfortably when I realized I had to place these same butts in chairs for the reception. This included the wedding party and I made sure to give an extra tap to the desk with my head for good measure. I felt like so far it was the hardest part for me. Making sure there were zero conflicts and everyone got along. So far the only ones I could account for were the rest of the clan and Danny's folks.

I turned my attention back to the list for guests and figured trying to get a better reading on it would help. I typed in each name and if they had a plus one or not. It then dawned on me I forgot something huge. I had realized the guest list was hard to achieve being that well, Dan and I only had sent out pictures and emails once we got engaged. I snapped my attention to my computer again to start frantically looking up different ideas for it. This was slowly turning into more of a nightmare and I had hoped that Dan was singing his heart out and having a blast doing so because at this point I was seeing to another long night ahead of me.

There were so many. Templates and packages, colors and pictures, sayings or just straight-to-the-point greetings. I half-sighed, half-screamed, letting it echo for a moment. It was almost having the room chime in on my frustration with me. Things were running smoothly until this small bump. I breathed in for a moment reigning my sanity back in before looking over to my caffeinated friend. Sadly, he was empty though, and I shoved myself out of the chair to wander back for more. The kitchen light was getting just a little too bright for me when I stared it down in the door way. My reaction last time was just to turn it off and wait in the dark for my next cup to arrive. I barely remembered when my second cup from the last round happened but soon shrugged it off as the noise that it was ready sounded. This time I doubled the size after placing the first mug in the sink again. I grabbed one that had a lid then poured it to the barely top leaving room for stirring.

I made my way again back to my seated spot. Clicking again on things not even glancing to the time anymore. If Dan was going to call, he'd call. It was no use to me to count the hours I spent doing things when I could again be doing actual things. I took a deep breath once again and figured I could work on how I wanted my dress at least too.

I opened up a site that had a very detailed wedding dress designer app. There were options all over. I started with the girl pinning her closest to myself before getting started. Once she had my features I was able to design the thinner-flared ball-gown style I had in my head. A flower would go into my hair as well and the bow I needed around my waist was going to have a custom 'Danny Sexbang' gem in the middle. Since the sash and bow were regal blue, the gem was obviously topping off his symbol with the white circle and red Star of David. I giggled quietly typing out those small details I couldn't add before saving the document again being sure I didn't lose anything.

Next up to tackle after the dress idea was sadly and oddly shoes. I made a face blinking at another open tab that had me not wanting to do this part. I could dress up fine until it came to shoes. I was not into the shoes really unless it was meant for comfort. At one point in time, Danny and I had that same idea. We had gone to a panel that was huge and out of all the little bits of info to know, the idea of asking about Dan's shoes came up. I remembered Arin and I looking to the other then to Dan as he smoothly answered without sounding too offended. Afterwards though, he did mention that that had to have been one of the more common things he was shocked wasn't asked. I also remembered Arin and I still not accepting that as a normal response from him.

Coming back to earth from memory lane was harder than I predicted for some reason. My thoughts turned into more moments from the couple panels I had attended which lead to me wondering how Danny was going to handle the marriage questions not too far off from being real. I shook my head physically trying to get back to work when the motions made my head light again like last time. I gently placed my head in my hands breathing easy trying to work through it. When the feeling slightly subsided I managed to carefully make it to the bathroom to splash water on my face.

"Okay, come on, we are making progress, we can do this." I sternly told my darker eyes and drooping features in the mirror. The person staring back seemed to barely give a shit and look almost less lively before I switched off the light to go get comfortable. I grabbed out a tank top then reached possibly for a pair of Dan's boxers feeling like something light on my waist would feel nice. When I opened the dresser to get them out I frowned seeing Dan's half almost empty from the fact he took most of them with him. I sighed before grabbing a pair of darker red ones that had a plaid pattern on them. I slipped them on going commando then slipping on a white tank top with another huff. I let the feeling of less weight in clothing fall over me before I shut off that light but not before glancing at the bed that was still made up from Danny before we left. I swallowed noticeably then stepped out from the darkened room and back to my post.

I sneaked a peek at the clock seeing it was actually around ten meaning I had worked for three hours. This also meant I was up way passed twenty-four. I bit my lip wondering about the time before getting back up to save my ass another screaming match or lecture from Dan in case he remembered me. I pulled out the basic concealer and cover-up Suzy had made me take with me for emergencies after the Pegfest ordeal. Danny and I had gotten too rough a night before a panel and I was forced to wear it to cover his breadcrumbs he left on my neck. I took a glance at the oddly improved fake face looking back to me now. She looked slept and 'functioning' just as I actually should, but had too much to do.

Again back into the grind with a few more blinks before actually laying down my stubborn pride to see what heels I could take on. I knew Dan would be over me anyway and when I saw the first pair close to stripper heels I giggled. It was nice to have a moment where it seemed fun as I scrolled further seeing basic heels that looked comfortable. They were small wedges that seemed to come up into a strap that held it to my ankle. The close-toed idea had me grin that it wouldn't matter for my toes and I felt almost evil for taking that lazy idea to consideration.

With another save and another page of details added, I took another drink. My method for rewarding myself with a sip of coffee began to form into a normal practice. It was definitely keeping me from chugging it like water then ruining another mug. Once I did finish with my small break, I looked back to my mangled, paper, list to see what I could tackle next. After flipping it over there was still the burden of a 'song list' for the reception. I made a face at it before searching 'reception songs' into Google. Clicking next was almost a new nightmare in itself. Tons of websites had their own lists as I scrolled down seeing that you indeed had to be specific with these ordeals. With another pathetic sigh, I typed in the genera that Dan and I listened to most then hit next again. That time lesser lists popped up but had a ton of choices I recognized. I was just about to listed to a link that had a song I hadn't quite remembered when my phone vibrated across the surface.

I looked over seeing I had a text that was from Dan which was different. His texting was only if he was incredibly busy, and judging by the time he was done by now, or should've been. I unlocked my phone greeted with a lengthy message.

'Hey baby-girl, I'm so sorry I can't call tonight. Show was chaos and my energy levels are done for! I sung for you, and I hope you heard it loud and clear. Brian and I are going to crash, but I just needed to tell you I didn't forget just am worn to pieces. I promise we'll Skype soon, I love you to the moon and back and hope you are having a good night. Always on my mind, my Nuggle Butt, xoxo'

It was hard not to feel a slight disappointment when you were such an understanding person. Dan knew if he called almost dead to the world I'd be short with him. Considering the irony in it, I did wind up smiling a little that he at least remembered to say something. It was enough to keep me content and shockingly I wasn't up in arms over it. It just gave me a little more time to sit back and keep going with what I needed to do. I hit the reply option then texted him back. With a long yawn I let my fingers tap across the screen.

'You're fine baby, get some sleep. I love you too and yes I believe I did hear something. Thank you for my song, and I miss you soooo much! I hope the bus isn't too bad to sleep on as you make your journey to the next show. I'll be looking out for your skype call and wanted to let you know my planning is coming out fine. I am also having another quiet night, but it's nothing to fret over. Sleep tight my hard working fiancé, and sweet dreams. Forever yours Danny, xoxoxoxo'

I watched it send before locking my phone. I figured he'd be asleep and just read it in the morning so I put it on silent as well. When I turned my attention back to the monitors I found myself tapping a finger on the mouse looking back to the phone wondering about something. It had been a moment since I had posted anything on my channel and I did promise some updates here and there about this. I figured to weigh the ideas, but continue on seeing as though it was a little late to be posting. I clicked on the song I again, was trying to listen to, and sat back when the lyrics came in making me smile.

It was the one that I held dear to Photograph and was called 'Goodbye' by the same band themselves. Considering one of the only good ballads they wrote from the scary nineties era, I relaxed back letting the words flow through me. It was always something soothing to listen to a favorite band. Almost like they justified how I was feeling at just the right times. When the song was about over I quickly typed it into a whole new document that was meant for just the few songs I had in mind that I knew Dan could definitely handle. I remembered as well he said he'd work with Brian for his own list, but I also did of course have my few requests too.

Once the next few hours had passed and I looked over seeing that it was not even the same night anymore. Again, it was another morning, meaning another sleepless night. I bit my lip glancing from the clock to the new tab I had open wondering if it was a good idea to keep myself going. I made a face over this knowing I wouldn't sleep, I really should have said couldn't, but the fact I still felt like I could make it had me figure for another round of coffee. I slowly got up remembering my head feeling weird last time before shuffling out of the room memorizing that it was now eight in the morning. I squinted once I headed through the living room to the kitchen. Sunlight was slowly giving me a headache as well, but I had the cure for that. I entered the kitchen and grabbed out the Advil along with the first decent glass of water I probably had in days.

After fixing myself back to somewhat normal, I went back to pull up the number for the hall. I figured why not start making calls and getting things even more situated. With a couple taps I dialed the number, shockingly getting an answer after two rings.

"Hello, you've reached La Selle's, how can I help you?" a younger woman asked me nicely with her greeting and I blinked a couple times before speaking almost quickly.

"Hi! Uh I was looking to book you guys for a wedding reception?" I asked hearing my voice raise a little.

"Okay, may I just remind you though, we are booked from January till about June honey." The woman almost dropped the worst news ever on me. I swallowed hard pulling a Dan and gripping up my hair after pushing it back.

"Are you sure they're all definite? I mean I was looking to have it in about March?" I blurted out trying to not sound frazzled. It wasn't their fault.

"Yup, all down payments have been received, I'm so sorry!" the woman empathized with me and I nodded before hanging up. When I did, I called Mark immediately after.

"H-hey dear, whatsup?!" Mark answered sounding cheery and I was going to feel bad but I couldn't stop from spazzing.

"M-Mark?! They um, oh fuck-" I tried to talk clear but was stuttering badly. I could feel myself start shaking.

"Hey, hey, hey! What's wrong! Are you okay? Should I come by?" Mark cut me off and sounded like Dan the way he worried.

"I-I couldn't get the hall, Mark! I don't know what to do cause we set up already, and I don't know what else to do that's gonna hold all this!?" I spazzed, full force, instantly I heard keys.

"Breathe, [Y/N], I'm coming by, right now, we're gonna figure this out okay?!" Mark was slamming doors and I instantly felt guilty on top of everything.

"N-no, I mean, okay, but please don't be coming over after me totally interrupting your work man!" I blurted out the best apology my mind could come up with. Mark made a noise like he was waving me off.

"Nonsense! I am here for you dear, we're in this together!" Mark chuckled a little and I let my head fall into my hand. It was feeling light again. I breathed out pulling myself together before he got here.

"I-I'm so sorry, but thank you Mark." I cried a little letting my panic come down just as fast as it went up. Mark sighed out clearly feeling bad for me.

"We're gonna get this fixed, no worries. Just relax till I get there." Mark calmly explained and I nodded with a sigh of my own.

"Okay, I'll unlock the door." I shakily stood up covering my mouth from the small yelp as I fell back in Danny's chair. I inhaled sharply before standing slower to shuffle to unlock the door for Mark.

"Good, I'll let myself in then, you just take a break missy." Mark tried to sound less soft about it and I nodded.

"See you in a few. Bye Mark." I softly spoke before hanging up. I looked over to the couch wondering how doomed I was if I did sit on something different for a moment and take a breather. With taking a chance, I did so. It wasn't long after though my phone buzzed. It was a text from Danny and I almost felt paranoid to read it. Did Mark call him already? Did he know somehow? There was only way to know. With a swipe I read over his text twice since my vision blurred for a moment.

'Morning my early riser! I saw you've been on Skype since I been up and wanted to hope you slept well! Brian and I are grabbing a late breakfast before pulling into another town! I have to admit I slept like a rock, but I think because I was so tired. Anywho! I just wanted to text you my 'good morning!' I'll be having some tea thinking about you! Love you baby!'

I read it over and over analyzing it. I was about to over read into his words about Skype when Mark walked in the door.

"Oh good! I was going to try and scold you if I saw you back in there pulling a Danny!" Mark winked when he teased me and I didn't realize I was just blinking at him for a moment. "Uh, did you want to sit out here some more? I'll talk with ya?" Mark shrugged before almost sitting down.

"NO!" I said a little louder than I should have. Mark jerked from being startled. He was looking at me funny and I jumped up with a smile before leading him into the office again.

"Uh, [Y/N]?" Mark asked before sitting back down in my chair like yesterday, or, earlier. I blinked at him still holding my fake grin.

"Yeah Markimoo?" I managed a small giggle with my response. It was alien to try to feel awake like normal.

"Are-are you alright? You seem a little, I don't know, too um, uppity for how terrible of a moment you just had." Mark blinked looking me over and I wondered if it was because I wasn't dressed.

"Pfft, yeah now that you're here! I'm gonna be alright, now come on we have to figure this out!" I clicked a few things and brought up the other two halls Mark saw me choose last time. He hesitantly pulled his stare away from me before trying to settle back into this.

"So you said the one we went for was booked, right?" Mark looked over and I nodded with a small frown.

"Mhm, till like June." I muttered with a sigh.

"Wow! Must've been a badass place then eh?" Mark laughed a little shaking his head. He took the mouse from me and I immediately looked over to see my cup was empty again.

"Uh, I'm gonna grab another coffee, you want anything?" I asked standing up slowly but trying to linger like I was concerned for him.

"Ya know what, I'm okay right now, and if I need something we can just swap okay?" Mark shrugged with a friendly smile and I nodded slowly trying to fend off the dizziness.

"Sure, yeah, um, I'm gonna throw on clothes as well okay?" I pointed to the bedroom's general direction waiting on Mark to answer me.

"Oh! Yeah, sure, go get comfy clothes on! I mean no need to get all dolled up cause I'm here!" Mark waved me off with another smile. I nodded smiling back the same before shuffling to the kitchen. When I got there I saw that I had somehow managed to have three mugs back in the sink. Looking to the one in my hand, I shrugged before setting it on the counter to come back to after getting changed.


	27. Chapter 27

I threw on my own Starbomb shirt with a comfy pair of black sweats. I found it not as revealing as when I was sitting there with my boobs hanging out and in Dan's boxers. A couple times when I had been trying to balance to put the sweats on, I did realize how unsteady I had become. It was only one more night that I would need before passing out and then sleeping well. I wound up pulling them on the rest of the way but sitting on the edge of the bed. When I was secure and clothed I stood up slowly to avoid another head rush. I didn't need Mark to see me like this. It was bad enough he was on to something, but thankfully he didn't know what.

I barely even took a glance to see how full the sink was not realizing it had a couple more mugs than what I left last time. I filled the one on the counter halfway before actually drinking it dark then refilling it with its concoction of sugar and creamer. I took a sip almost not even tasting it anymore before wandering back down the hallway hardly noticing as well I was using the wall slightly for support.

"She lives!" Mark spun around to greet me. I breathed in a moment feeling my heart flutter after smiling the best I could before sitting down almost with a huff. Mark nodded slowly smiling kindly watching me curl into Danny's chair again.

"So whatcha got for me Marki-moo?" I broke it into two parts due to a huge yawn trying to tell me I indeed needed sleep. Mark's expression was caring still as he lingered looking me over. We silently sat there staring at the other before he pulled his attention away from me to the monitor again.

"Alright, so, you said maybe on this one that is slightly smaller. Wanna call before we arrange according to it?" Mark shrugged looking to me. I hadn't noticed my blinks were getting longer until a gentle hand patted my knee.

"Hm, What?!" I jumped from the sudden touch. Mark recoiled quickly blinking at me trying to catch his breath like I was. I swallowed grabbing for my mug then taking another drink of coffee. Mark eyed it then me longer. His head tilted a small bit as his eyes narrowed.

"[Y/N]?" Mark asked suspiciously. He wheeled himself closer to me and I backed up not wanting him to see passed the make-up I had forgot to redo. When the back of my chair hit the other end of the desk, I flinched. He was reaching carefully to swipe his thumb across my cheek. When he pulled it to himself he examined the pale spot on his pad. He then rubbed it under his pointer and middle fingers until it disappeared. I was bracing myself with my coffee mug in silence waiting for it. "You uh, trying a new look for the wedding?" Mark smiled innocently to me. I was so sure he got it, but I assumed wrong for once.

"Um," I couldn't believe he set me up so well. I had no backup excuse for my actions, but Mark gave me one, "yes! I am! I wanted to try and do it for myself. I mean Suzy works so hard, and I know she'd get a kick out of me finally learning!" I let my exaggerated tone of excitement wash over me. Mark grinned wider shaking his head.

"So far, I like the basic touch. I think it's a nice gesture for her, and a cool way to experiment for even when you just wanna have a little fun!" Mark nodded confident in me while deep down I was so guilty. I had never lied to him or Danny and now was the worst time to do so.

"Thanks! I was hoping it wasn't that bad of a job!" I laughed nervously. It came out to loud then lingered too long. Mark though sat back nodding like he understood.

"So far, your balance is the only thing you've kinda goofed on. I don't know much, but it was almost believable until I got closer!" Mark chuckled teasing me. I giggled back still sounding off.

"So, now that we've uh, gotten my little secret out of the way," immediately I was ruffling the back of my hair like Dan did when he was nervous, "what did you wanna show me?!" I asked smiling sweetly. Mark mirrored my expression pointing to a phone number.

"I asked while you were day dreaming," Mark chuckled again, "if you wanna call them before we arrange and then find out it's a bust too?" Mark shrugged but I took out my phone nodding. I hit the call button waiting for rings again.

It again gave me three before someone sounded like they answered. I hit speaker so Mark could listen too.

"Hi there you've reached Blanchard's Banquet Hall!" A younger gentleman greeted us. I smiled to Mark whom gestured for me to speak.

"Hello there my name's [Y/N], and I was wondering if you guys were booked for March?" I innocently asked, once again taking on a higher tone trying to sound polite.

"Hmm, lemme check for you darlin', what is the occasion if you don't mind me asking?" he sounded polite and also a little friendly.

"Oh! A, uh, wedding reception?" I sounded like I guessed feeling heat on my cheeks for being weird. He chuckled with almost a knowing tone.

"I see! Well we also do host other occasions in case that doesn't work out!" He was joking, but my senses from being under slept, didn't take that with a grain of salt like I should.

"Yeah, this is gonna work out fine, are you booked or not?" I got a little short with him causing Mark to look at me with a confused expression.

"Still checking, sorry." He then set the phone down clearly. Mark nudged me making a face.

"What?!" I whisper-yelled to him. Mark did a double-take over my attitude almost not believing how I was responding.

"Damn woman was going to ask what's wrong, but it seems like everything." Mark whispered back shaking his head. I rolled my eyes sighing. There was rustling over the speaker again then I heard him sigh.

"Sadly miss, we are booked, thanks for calling." He hung up abruptly leaving Mark and I staring at my black screen in silence. I blinked from it to him trying to not lose it with someone around. Mark slicked his lips nodding slowly.

"Now dear, let's take it easy. Okay?" Mark cautiously requested me to not freak out watching my every move. I felt my breathing stay even but the rest of my chest was slowly tightening up. I swallowed back bile before even taking my eyes off the silent device in my hand. Mark gently held my shoulder squeezing it to get my attention. "[Y/N], it's not the end-" Mark was about to try a soothing speech, but my head took off with my mouth.

"THE END OF THE WORLD?! CAUSE YES IT IS! THE OTHER HALL IS TOO SMALL, I FUCKING HAVE JUST NOTICED NO INVITATIONS WERE SENT, I CAN'T FUCKING CHOOSE A CHURCH EVEN, CAUSE I HAVE ZERO HEAD COUNT! NONE! DO NOT TELL ME SHIT YOU HAVE NO IDEA! I BEEN SITTING HERE FOR THREE NIGHTS FUCKING LOSING MY MIND OVER BULLSHIT THAT IS ONLY GOING TO BE A ONE-TIMER AND NO ONE BUT YOU IS ABLE TO HELP! I DON'T KNOW WHY I AM ONLY COMFORTABLE HAVING YOU HELP?! YOU'RE BUSIER THAN ALL OF THEM, PFFT, NOT LIKE DANNY BUSY, BECAUSE YOU DON'T ABANDON ME, BUT STILL! I SWEAR TO FUCK IF I CALL THIS NEXT ONE AND THEY ARE BOOKED I'M HOPPING ON A PLANE AND GOING TO MAKE THEM LET ME IN TO SEE MY FIANCE, I CAN'T DO THIS SHIT!" I let it all out not even hearing myself. The entire lack of sleep, the overdose on caffeine, the stress over the planning, Danny being gone, all fell from my lips. I told on myself frontwards and back not giving a shit anymore. I was tired, very tired, and now faced with a slightly terrified but overly concerned Mark whom was speechless from my outburst.

We sat there. For who knew how long staring at the other. I was shaking gripping the coffee mug before taking another long swig. Mark looked like he was either hanging on for dear life, or going to get up to leave. I was breathing rapidly still, but nowhere in me had the idea yet to calm down. It was a stand-off between us. Mark was the first to break the silence though seeming to have handled being screamed at well.

"We're taking a break okay? I'm gonna go grab lunch. I'll bring you back something. I want to hopefully see you on the couch when I get back, away from this, okay? Please dear DO NOT let me find you in here when I return. Ya know what, walk me out so at least you're not left in here please?" Mark stood slowly for once towering over me. I swallowed hard looking up to him blinking not saying a word. He took my hand to help me stand-up noticing I was bracing myself on the chair. I ignored his cocked eyebrow as he led me back into the living room.

He almost pushed me to sit on the couch like a parent silently scolding their child. I still didn't say a word watching him put on his shoes. When he stood back up holding his keys I embarrassingly looked to the floor at my feet. I heard the front door open but he stopped instead of walking out. "Hey," Mark said getting my attention, "I'm not mad. Okay? Just, concerned for a friend. Now please don't go back in there while I'm gone." Mark pleaded waiting for me to at least nod. I did so then watched him shut the door. He could be seen from the window getting into his car. I numbly watched shifting my eyes as it drove away. I counted to ten slowly in my head before jumping up to get back on the computer to finish looking up the hall.

It was smaller, less roomy, and not the one I could ever choose first. I took another sip supposedly of coffee only to snap out of my haze to see it was empty. With a curse under my breath, I tossed it from me not even caring it tipped over on to the surface. I waved it off mentally looking back to the screen still trying to do my own mental math at where things could go. My hand was holding my head comfortably while I scrolled. A coupling blinks in though, and my vision was fuzzy. I tried blinking again then closing my eyes relaxing them. When I let them snap back open it was fine for another moment. I found the number, but unable to recognize it as my trick didn't work too well. Relaxing my eye lids again it was almost like I was hit with a weightless board. All went silent then black.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan's POV

"Dude! You can't take the fucking bed every city we stop in!" Brian yelled to me throwing his arms up. We stopped at a diner outside some city in Philly. He was being super-aggravating with his talk about how we should swap between the back bed and the couch. The bus was nice, I mean for two guys who sing about dicks an all, but with both needing a bed to sleep in, wasn't go so well.

"You can have it like, later! I totally had to sleep with my legs fucking pinned up while you 'napped' back there! You're shorter, so means, you'd benefit from the couch!" I argued the case of height difference and had to snicker when he gave me his 'dad' glare. I had to admit I felt like I needed a time-out, but he was being childish too.

"Danny, come on man, we can't have this out every time we stop!" Brian tried reasoning and I giggled liking his attempt. It was all psych shit with him. If I agreed to stop, he'd totally take advantage. If I kept going, we eventually come to the agreement suitable. You work with a guy for a long time, you learn a thing or two, ya know?

"Who says we have to have it out? You know I got back issues man! I can't be kept on that thing forever! Geeze all I need is to start coming out on stage with a fucking cane and shit! Bring on the old jokes!" I threw up my hands almost catching my Jewish genes making me gesture to him. Brian sighed out shaking his head looking like he could not go another moment like this. I shrugged before the waitress appeared by the table. Handing Brian a lemon water and I an iced tea with a lemon.

"Fine, we swap. Every city, Okay?" Brian laid out his hands on the table waiting on me to respond. I finished adding a little sweetener into my glass letting him stew. It wasn't that I didn't wanna agree, it was more so the dramatic effect. I looked up with a grin pulling at the corners of my mouth. All I needed was to hold steady for a moment longer and he'd come out with something else that actually would work. "Okay man, say something here! Don't just stir your shit letting me sit here. Can we agree on that or not?!" Brian was getting closer as I shrugged then looked out the window. When I looked back to my bandmate he was shaking his head staring at his lemon wedge. I sighed biting my lip before leaning forward with a stupid grin he hated that usually meant I knew he was gonna break. "You kill me man, alright final offer," Brian sighed out a little louder as I patiently waited for it, "Every other night...you can start that off after here." Brian hung his head displaying that he gave up when I didn't answer him. I sat there with an official smug grin before he finally looked back up as I inhaled to give him something.

"Brian, really, it's cool man, you start it off. I was just screwin' with ya!" I waved him off finally able to just fucking laugh. Brian nodded slowly with a hint of 'I'm gonna get you back so bad,' in his eyes. Eventually though the expression changed when our food finally came. Brian had ordered some weird salad, whereas I was pretty alright with a plate of fries along with a delicious turkey sandwich. We had been trying to get real food for a couple of hours by this point, so it was passed lunch for the two of us. I popped a couple fries in my mouth when my phone vibrated. I wiped off my hands trying to guess who before slipping it out of my pocket. Brian was looking for me to clue him in as I unlocked it.

Usually I'd get a text from Arin or something time around, but knew he and Brent were off checking out the venue. It was almost weird seeing that it was Mark, but knowing him he was just checking up on us. Guy was a kind soul, man. I trusted him with a lot of things as a good friend would. When I finally took in his message though, it was a mixture of feelings that all his one sentence brought on:

'Call me.'

I looked up at Brian whom had raised his eyebrows at me wondering further as I was sure as shit probably looked either aggravated or annoyed. I ruffled my hair feeling the tension of him burning a hole into my forehead before I got up to call Mark outside.

"Dude who was it?" Brian called after me, I spun around phone already on my ear as I stepped out. The weather was a little warmer than New York had been but it didn't mean for me to strip from the jacket, hoodie, and long sleeved shirt I had on. I could never forget the harsh winter of the East coast. It was about the fourth ring when Mark picked up with a hard exhale into his mic.

"Dan, we need to talk." Mark urgently said. I ran through a shit ton of options in my head before I could answer him. "Hello?" Mark was impatient which threw me off.

"Yeah dude, I'm here, what's up, you okay?" I asked hearing him groan not wanting to tell me something but knowing he had to. It was one of his dead giveaways to bad news. I waited a moment letting him assumingly get his thoughts together.

"Alright, um, so I stopped by the house, um, [Y/N] called about the fuckin' um, shit the-the reception hall she found." Mark paused for a moment while I felt my eyebrows furrowing being totally confused on this.

"Um, okay? I don't see the problem here?" I felt like a dick for sounding like how I did, but really the guy could have just texted me something like this.

"I'm getting to my point, just please understand from a personal point of view, being yours when I tell you this. Alright? She'd kill me if she knew I was doing this." Mark begged for my understanding and I had no idea why he was bringing this up still.

"Yeah? Uh sure, and I don't think she could hurt a fly man, okay maybe a fly, but-" I was going to go on one of my famous random rambles, when Mark cut me off.

"Dan, she's not sleeping." Mark said a little louder over me and I blinked feeling my heart speed up.

"What?!" I felt myself go from confused to instantly getting why he asked me to understand.

"It's not good man, she fucking snapped worse than at the restaurant. She's wearing concealer and cover-up shit or whatever to hide the circles, which I found out cause her cheek was smudged. She's got like coffee mugs in the sink that have been multiplying dude. From the way she's thrown herself into the planning thing, I wanna bet she hasn't been doing anything but! I'm only able to call you right now cause she's fucking passed out in your office!" Mark sounded distraught and worried. I felt my chest tighten fearing the worst could happen in this situation, and it did. I sat down on a parking block resting my head in my free hand then sliding it down my face. I knew I shouldn't have green-lighted this.

"Fucking, really?!" was all I blurted out back to him. My head just kept shaking while my mind raced. There was no way I could do this miles away, and Mark had his own life to take care of. I couldn't ask him to be responsible for her. That was just as bad as when I texted the other guys to help me out. I groaned into my phone not liking that Mark remained quiet to let me process things. I was rocking trying not to lose it in the middle of the parking lot.

"So what's your call man? Because she is not moving, and I am not moving her. If she is asleep like this, it's needed Dan." Mark made a good point as I stood up bouncing a little. I breathed out looking back to the diner noticing Brian was watching my every move.

"Okay, um, fuck, god dammit, uh-uh, is she like in a weird spot?" I had to know in case Mark would have to at least re-position her, which sounded terrible of a request.

"Nope, she's just passed out on the desk. Coffee mug though is on it's side. Why?" Mark asked me forgetting that if she was a certain way or so, she'd have night terrors, which I couldn't be there to sing and get her back to sleep. Even if it had been a while I was taking no chances. There were too many times I had done this same thing, and Barry had to hold me for hours.

"Okay good, cause if she is as bad as you're saying, any off position could throw her into some serious terrors and I can't make it back there soon enough to save her from that, and so far it's only been me she's responsive to when it happens. Um, fuck, how many days have we been gone Brian?" I had spun to see him behind me. Brian thought about this counting in his head.

"Four, today, what's wrong Dan?" Brian could see the worry in my face. There was no use hiding it.

"Okay, she slept I know at Arin's, so that brings it down by like eight hours maybe, um fuck she's been up for eighty-eight hours! Holy shit, oh god, oh fffff-uck!" I grabbed onto my hair dropping my phone. She officially pulled a me. All details went with it, it was no wonder why she seemed 'waking up' the same time I had been, she never signed off, cause she never went to bed. My mind was racing as I frantically searched Brian's features for some sort of help. He made a gesture for me to let go of my curls as he picked up my phone. His calm was making me itch. I couldn't not feel guilty for leaving her, for letting her do this, for even getting upset because she did so. My head was going like hers and I had only one conclusion. "Gimme my phone Brian, I gotta let Mark know something." I watched Brian hand it back as he threw his arms out bewildered.

"Danny you have not told me shit, what the hell is wrong?!" Brian freaked slowly. Much more slowly than I. Except his was due to me not being clear with him. I shook my head swallowing back bile before I answered Mark back.

"Dan? You there?" Mark was sounding more concerned hearing me panic and knowing her situation. I breathed out walking with Brian back to the bus.

"I'm here, and I understand what you're saying to me." I looked to Brian as Mark asked again to me in a concerned tone. His voice I caught was deeper like he was determined to figure shit out with me then and there.

"So what's the call Sexbang?" He sternly asked that time getting my head almost to stop so I could speak without going off. With a look to the bus and a nod at my band mate I said three words.

"I'm coming home."


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan's POV

I leaned against the tour bus on it's left side. It was not named for us, just rented by those whom were supporting the tour. Brian was on his tenth gesture that he was waiting on me to explain as I stared at my fucking shoes. All this time, money, patience, struggles along with successes, had led us to be where we wanted. It was an opening act, but it was more than a music vid and an AMA, it was our dream coming alive, but at such a bad time. I swallowed back the accumulating saliva I hadn't noticed was collecting in my throat before I looked to Brian biting my lip not wanting to say this knowing he was not letting me go quietly. "Alright man, so um, here's the thing." I glanced back down sniffling a little due to the chilly weather.

"Oh good, you're finally gonna tell me what the hell is going on!" Brian earned his sarcastic tone. We had been standing outside for ten minutes after Mark and I hung up. I couldn't help, but look at him feeling sorry. It wasn't close to a cry, it was more I was passed the crying and stuck feeling hurt by all of this. Brian relaxed noticing I wasn't okay still, in fact, he sighed looking to start feeling bad soon. "S-sorry, go on." Brian nodded as I shook my head telling him he was fine.

"Dude, you're fine, I deserve it. I totally like didn't even clue you in on shit. I just stepped out without another word." I shrugged pressing my lips together. Brian shrugged back with the same expression.

"It's cool, was something important apparently. Folks okay?" Brian was attempting to guess and I shook my head waving him off.

"It's [Y/N], man." I felt the bile try to come back up just knowing I'd be repeating back what I was already afraid of listening to earlier.

"Yeah? She okay?" Brian furrowed his eyebrows aiming his attention directly into the conversation. I knew he was expecting the 'no' to be this huge, tragedy, but to him? This was going to be another talk about how she'd get over shit. Though with my experiences, I felt as if this was dubbed one for me personally.

"No, she's um, not sleeping. Actually, she's not functioning. Mark called to tell me he found her like passed out in the office at home. Dude, I should have never left her. It was too soon! She got me to okay her staying home sort of just planning for us. Well, she totally pulled a me! She stayed up for 88 hours, BRIAN HOW THE HELL COULD I HAVE LET THIS HAPPEN MAN!? She LITERALLY spent three and a half days fucking just racking her head over something I should have been helping her do! I SHOULD have been there to tuck her in at night and make sure that she isn't alone in this. Fucking Mark, said that he knew about the hall or whatever and I knew she'd pull that! I fucking knew in my whole being she'd crash and burn and then try to fake it! I should have kept asking, but I knew it! I wanted to trust her and to just have one less stress factor pulling me back home and not be on my mind as I'm out there fucking doing what you and I set to do! It's tearing me apart! It's slowly causing my fiancé to torture herself! Dude! I HAVE TO GO HOME! I HAVE TO FIX THIS! I CAN'T DO THIS RIGHT NOW, AND NORMALLY WE'D WORK IT OUT, I CANNOT FUCKING SAVE HER FROM HERE, ON THE ROAD, I'M NOT NO FUCKING ROCKSTAR, OKAY?! I'M IN MY THIRTIES STILL FIGURING OUT HOW TO MANAGE LIFE AND I JUST...I need to be with her at home," I paused for a much needed breath letting the silence barely roll in, "I need to go home." I shuddered feeling Brian step in front of me placing strong hands on my scrawny leather shoulders.

"Dan..." Brian whispered reacting as if I were a child. It did get me to look back up at him close back to the weeping thing I do when not in my baby's arms. "I hear you man...just breathe for a sec, okay?" Brian tried to go further into comforting me and I shook my head hearing my head race again at the thought of taking another second not calling a cab and high-tailing it home.

"No! I don't want to breathe! That's all I fucking been doing, is listening to you, Arin, Brent, fucking stage hands, telling me to calm down, have a seat Danny, she's fine, you're fine, you guys will adjust man, it's gonna get better, tough it out, this is what you wanted, WELL YOU KNOW WHAT?! IF IT'S GETTING BETTER? WHY IS MY HEART AND SOUL PASSED OUT AT HOME EXHAUSTED AND PROBABLY OUT OF HER MIND?! WOULD YOU LET RACH AND THE BABY GO THROUGH THIS?!" I threw family matters at him. It was so unfair, but those two women meant the world to him.

"Dan I just-" Brian cut himself off thinking about what he was gonna say. I was full on glaring passed him worried, hurt, concerned, and panicking. I was emotional and knew he was smart to watch it. "You've bounced back man, I've watched you kill yourself over shit! You usually can recover, if she is anything of your type, she has your strength to do the same. Maybe you could trust in that?" Brian cautiously suggested something that could have been probable, if I didn't know her so well.

"Yes, BUT, [Y/N]? Is not me dude, she is a softer soul, she doesn't just DECIDE on overkilling shit unless she is avoiding something. I appreciate the 'attempt', but again if it was your family...you'd be in a cab, no questions asked already." I shook my head looking back down with a sigh. Brian's feet I watched step back. I could tell from his stature he had his hands on his hips.

"So this is it? Two shows? We call it all off because your fiancé can't take care of herself?" Brian pulled a really low blow. I knew he was being brutally honest, but I really wished he didn't have that feature to state things so harsh.

"She can't do this alone, but won't let anyone help. Mark said he barely helped out when I texted him how much he knew really. It has to be me, dude. I can't let myself go on stage, fake an entire show, get off, and not sleep myself from being so scared she is going another night without rest. And look man," I raised my head to meet Brian's disappointed face. He wanted this as much as I did, and it was tearing us up knowing it was coming to a halt, "I'll pay everything back. The entire bill. Brent and those guys did a shit ton of favors and since I'm the one ruining this, I'll dish it out. I'm sorry Brian. I can't let this shit go." I turned to go inside and pack my things. Thankfully most of it was still just in my suitcases and backpack. It was going to be a bitch getting them all checked and on the plane but this as worth it.

I was folding things when I heard Arin throw open the door. He asked where I was sounding worried meaning Mark probably heads-upped the best friend. I sighed letting him come to me and in seconds he was in the door way as I packed up my mac.

"What the hell is going on?!" Arin looked terrified. I set my shit down shaking my head still processing how to explain this better.

"[Y/N] isn't sleeping and has eaten once since we've been out here." I looked to my best buddy wanting to just let go with it being only him and me. Arin let that sink in nodding getting what was going on.

"So was it Mark who called?" Arin asked tilting his head as I nodded focusing on wrapping up a charger.

"Yeah, he uh, said she even tried make-up to hide shit. Arin, dude, I can't..." I drifted off looking away feeling it hit me hard. Arin stepped forward with no second thought and held me tight. I oddly rested my head in his shoulder and cried.

"You got this man, I get it, she needs you, it's okay dude, people will get it. Go home bro." Arin actually petted my hair as I shook. I was so in need of a hug it wasn't even funny. I barely heard Brent ask Brian something before he came back to find me a mess.

"Hey man what's this about your fiancé?" Brent touched my shoulder. Arin was the one whom answered him though.

"Shit is not okay dude. Danny needs to be with her, we'll make an announcement or somethin'." Arin rubbed my back and I shook my head standing back up wiping my eyes pulling it back together.

"N-No, guys, I'll do it. It's my reasons we are calling this off, I will be the bad guy." I pointed to myself watching Arin shake his head. It was always him and I against the fans, but this time it wasn't happening.

"Dan, dude, we all-" Arin tried and I stopped him.

"I said no, it has to be me. I'll post on the plane, explaining. All you guys have to do is share my quotes in it. Alright?" I looked between him and Brent, then Brian I heard finally.

"We're in this together Dan." He was walking up to come pow wow with the rest of us in the smaller back bedroom. Arin sat by my stuff on the bed so he could have room.

"Brian I already said, this is my fault, and I will be the one to do this! No one else is like going through a crisis here, but me! So just let me do this alright? It's bad enough, my fucking heart is torn, I love doing this, but she is my family with or without fucking papers to tell me so. Again, please, you'd be the SAME way if something happened with the girls. I know this!" I called him out again never hearing him acknowledge it the first time. Brian hung his head nodding before quietly turning to back and sit. Brent nodded to me asking if I was good and I nodded slightly back. Arin, however, stayed behind.

"Ya gonna yell at 'er?" Arin shrugged wondering what my reaction was going to be. I hadn't quite picked one since I knew it would change when I physically saw her.

"Dunno, really. Just super-scared is all. My head keeps pushing the only thought is I need to be home. So right now, I could tell you one thing, but have no idea really." I quietly explained zipping up my backpack and throwing it over my shoulder. Arin was about to say something else before Brent came back with his phone with a sad smile.

"Called ya a cab man, no worries about the fare, I got ya. Just get some rest yourself when you get home." Brent had a caring heart and I knew it from day one there was a reason my gut told me to keep working with him even when the waters got rough. I jumped up super-touched by his gesture. We hugged for a moment with my small 'thanks man' before grabbing my shit off the bed. Brent turned to give me room to roll stuff out with Arin helping me. I made sure to just set it all by the door before stepping outside. I got online and ordered tickets with the rest of my travel benefits, one plane ticket to LA. I hadn't noticed Brian came out until he spoke.

"Hey, I um," Brian was quiet, he looked upset. I raised my eyebrows asking him to say it with a small shake of my head. "Look Dan, I know and understand what you said okay? I should have considered what emergencies actually are for you right now rather than where I am at. I'm sorry." Brian stepped into a tight hug that was actually comforting like Arin's.

"It's cool man, I know. Thank you though, and I'm so sorry about all of this." I stepped back shoving my hands in my pockets looking back down.

"Dude," Brian started again but the cab I caught parked near the bus. I opened the door seeing Arin already had half my shit as I reached for the other. Him and Brian walked me down to it while I assumed Brent was on the phone with the company and all that. I slid my bags into the cab then opened up the back door. Before sliding in though I hugged Arin tight with a 'see ya at home' as a joke. I knew he'd fly back with Brian.

Brian lingered as Arin turned to go pack himself and I quickly grabbed him up in a hug again.

"Thanks man, really, I couldn't ask for a better friend and bandmate." I smiled warmly knowing it was a rare moment. Brian patted my shoulder nodding.

"Same here, but please just go dude, your family needs you." Brian's grin to me was something I couldn't even hold to make fun of in the next months. It was the first time he said [Y/N], was family for me, and it really meant a lot.

"Thanks dude, I'll call ya." I said sliding in. Brian waved me off casually as the cab pulled away. I slipped my phone out getting comfortable checking on plane times. I was gonna make it home in 5 hours with no flight changes. I breathed out feeling that wait already getting anxious as my head slowly wandered. My left leg I let bounce freely not really seeing it as the worst of my problems. I was thankful the driver seemed to pay no mind to me either. It was one thing to discuss shit with friends, but once a stranger just asks about this hard of thing, you tend to take shit out on them. It almost left me in a peace really with that idea. I was able to tune out the world until the airport chaos. I was sort of at a point where music was even noise with the strain of the tour. Well, was a tour, now it's a tease for whenever we get back to it.

I looked back to my phone as we drove longer wondering if I should text Mark updates of when I'd be there. I did at least send him one asking if he was at home or not. It wasn't long when he finally replied. I had figured I was already a quarter way there from when we left.

'Yeah, I'm still here. I gave her a blanket off the couch and draped it over her. Um hope you don't find it weird that I did the dishes. I been trying to keep it quiet so she doesn't stir.'

I nodded liking that Mark had indeed chosen to stay. He sent another text saying he had packed his laptop to bring over in case she needed him there longer or so and he had to use it. I nodded again agreeing it was a good call as I responded.

'Dishes being done is fine, nothing wrong with helping out man. Thank you for staying and I promise I'll be between you and her when she figures out I'm good, but not that good. I'll be on my flight here in about a half hour. Expect me around 6, our time.'

I sent it then leaning against the window. My hair was not a great pillow but it did do the trick of relaxing. My phone went off again and this time it was Arin.

'Hey Dan, I just wanted to finish what I was gonna say before. Um, at my request if you can manage, just hold her when you get there alright? She's gonna feel guilty enough waking up in your arms prematurely so think about that. Also I love you and your sexy nose cause I'm your best friend and that's not a weird thing to say. I was gonna ask as well, if it was alright it I let Suzy know?'

Arin made a good point that I hadn't considered. She was a rock when it was me carrying her to bed. Meaning he called it that she had no idea what she was waking up to. I sighed weighing it over before responding with my agreement and permission.

'I hear ya man. Thanks cause I honestly did NOT think about that shit. I just hope my frustration doesn't spike due to me spazzing or some bullshit. I don't mind if everyone knows, it would at least save me that trouble. I will be making a video on the plane explaining so I can ride out this five hours of hell.'

I again let it send before resting back where I was. It was getting to about that time when I saw the heavier traffic along with road signs telling me about what the next exit held. I shifted to crack my back then sit back again feeling my phone bring another reply. This time it was Mark.

'Okay cool, I forgot my maid outfit so that will have to be for another time, lol, just trying to keep the humor alive somewhere. Good to hear you're coming home and thanks for not completely leaving me to fend her off. She admittedly is terrifying with no sleep Dan. Like you mentioned she's not a morning person, she is flat out just not a person with zero hours and a lot of stress. Props to you when she has kids cause oh man I think I saw the devil!'

I caught myself grinning a little with Mark helping me feel less anxious. It was nice that he and Arin had that personality where they could comfort in many forms. I was about to respond when Arin's reply came in as well.

'Right on man! Anytime! And knowing how much you've missed her, you and 'Nuggle Butt' will be fine. I am gonna go throw up now since I typed in those words. See you when I get home! I'm gonna return and sign papers for ya since you're gonna be back there. Sound good?'

I had to giggle a little to myself over Arin's mockery. He did love to tease me about my dumb nicknames, but I always had him for the weird conversations him and Suzy always texted over. I replied back Arin first since his was an 'love you man, see you soon,'. I then swapped that screen back to Mark's conversation smiling still. I was grateful to have these guys as friends. Not that Brian and Brent were lame or something, it was just super-nice that at the moment Arin and Mark seemed to be making a huge deal making sure I smiled once along my journey home.

'Well man, I thought we agreed while she's not home the maid thing would happen anyway? Lol by the way dude thanks so much for making me laugh. I got you and Arin totally doing an excellent job making it less stressful to be coming back. I can't wait to be back honestly.'

I sighed seeing that we were finally nearing the airfield. It would be another five minutes before I had to get out to carry my shit. The cab driver still hadn't said a word which was nice still. I breathed out letting my eyes close for a second thinking about this announcement I had to make. I knew it was bad to rehearse something candid, but it didn't hurt to get thoughts together.

It was exactly how I said. Five minutes and we arrived. I let the bags roll behind me for a moment stacking them on the sidewalk. Once I threw my backpack on I nodded with a polite smile and a wave. The cab driver smiled back pulling away slowly. I watched him for a moment before trekking into the chaos. These places were like their own cities I swore. I got passed the main doors and headed to begin my journey for home.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dans POV

Security checks were always aggravating. I swear I'm not carrying a bomb, allow me to show you what I do for a damn career?! I mean it's really not like I have anything important to do. Except sit here finally, on a plane. Which honestly wasn't terrible, done it a million times, same idea. Turn off your phones, buckle up for safety, don't open a goddamn window! Simple. Yet, we were still grounded due to fuel shortage. Apparently the gauge was screwy with weather or whatever. I felt myself ruffle the back of my hair instead of pulling it. I just didn't want people to see that I'm stressed as fuck! Who knew what people thought these days.

The stewardess on the plane seemed to appreciate her job. While waiting she had offered everyone a drink or small snack. I wasn't really hungry but tea sounded nice. It relaxed me, warmed me even if it was iced. There was just something about it that felt easy-going, and that is what I needed right now. I leaned back in my seat looking out the window. My head wasn't racing as bad anymore just was repeating the same thoughts in my head. What am I gonna find? Will she still be asleep? Should I lay down with her? Am I really gonna be able to handle the guilt she's gonna feel? Am I wrong for not yelling? Would I be able to even yell seeing her again? Just over and over in my head. It was rather annoying.

We finally got in the air after twenty more minutes of waiting. I waited for the ability to use technology and grabbed my backpack down. I opened my mac to turn on some tunes while I hunted down a few things. First, a fucking wedding planner. If I am coming home and planning this with her, we are going to put a stop to the stubborn 'I'm invincible' crap and doing this right. We have enough going on with this, it's time to start being rational about things. Second, I'm looking up places to pick out wedding bands. After our last run-in with the 'super-fan' at the other ring place, I was planning to find our bands elsewhere. Rings, Dinner, Dessert, hmmm, man...I mean, well I'm only human. Also thirdly, I needed to invest in a wedding gift. I know she would hate the idea of it, so not mentioning so was going to be my route. I began looking up newer vehicles knowing her truck was about to go. She needed something safe, something classy but something she wouldn't feel 'too Hollywood' in. I caught myself giggling quietly as I did so. It was another moment longer before I was approached.

"Sir?" I looked up to see the lovely stewardess smiling kindly. I shut the lid before tilting my head with a polite smile.

"Yes, uh is there a problem?" I raised my eyebrows feeling like I was a problem. Maybe it was my own anxieties or something, but it never hurt to ask.

"No! Oh god no, but um, I was wondering if you needed anything? You looked stressed and I figure I come offer." She was sweet. It was nice for a change to be quietly asked and not told. I shook my head still smiling as I waved her off. She was a blonde, hour glass figure, about 5'7. Had a tinier voice, but it was just something as a singer you pick up on. She gently smiled before softly rubbing my right hand. I stayed calm not to flinch and freak her out over her simple gesture. It was weird how hands-on I used to be with women, but only if I knew them. It was why the hair thing had to stop. I was getting anxiety with strangers touching my head. "Well Mick Jagger, if you change your mind, come find me if I'm not out here." She lowered her voice still sort of leaning in my space. I swallowed feeling my smile falter as my brain clicked on.

"R-Right, will do, um ma'am. Thanks." I nodded then assuring her the words that would make her go away. I should've known my luck would be not to lookout for women at the shows, nah, they're on the fucking plane back to see your fiancé. She lingered a little longer giving me this look like it was an invitation to follow her. I blinked at her not showing any signs I was down for a further chat before she gave up strutting away. With the huff she gave I knew all too well she was sticking her ass out so I'd look, but little did she know, I fucking knew her game already. Wasn't working on me at all really. Regardless of my confession that blondes were my weakness, it turns out my fiancé actually is. I rolled my eyes when she huffed again further away before I heard the curtain snap shut. "Not gonna work, give it up!" I mumbled shaking my head. I went back to looking for a new vehicle when she obnoxiously came back with a food cart. I cursed my stomach for feeling another sandwich. She kept glancing at me the closer she got but still managed her job. I rolled my eyes smirking at how terribly obvious and also sad this was.

When she got to the row across from me I could see out of my peripheral vision that she was almost revealing under her skirt. I widened my eyes in sarcastic manner before she spun around almost leaving before I got the chance to order. "Excuse me miss?" I got her attention, as if it was hard considering her situation. She spun to smile sweetly at me again and I naturally used my left hand to wave like she didn't see. My ring wasn't that hard to miss the closer she came. I watched her eye it before almost showing her disappointment.

"Yes, what can I get for you?!" She asked pleasantly peppier but her features were begging me to just let her go now. I eyed the trays then plastered an exaggerated shit-eating grin on my face as I pointed with again my dominant hand watching her glance again to the ring.

"That egg salad one looks super-good, may I?" I requested eyeing the thing and not her. It was a moment I wish Arin could have been there to see this. He would have totally put on the 'gay-couple' act to watch her squirm. She nodded pursing her lips then bent down again in front of me to grab it. I rolled my eyes glancing back to the truck I been researching on when a small plate was in front of my face.

"That it?" she asked sounding nice but again was hating my little payback.

"Tea? I mean If you can do a refill?" I asked sounding obnoxiously nice as she pulled out some hot water and a tea bag. I watched her pour the hot water before placing the lid over it. She remembered about my one sugar as well which didn't really help her tip. I nodded taking it from her letting her walk back less of a sassy huff, and more a quiet sigh telling me I won that round. I sat back taking a sip before grinning a little ready to enjoy my sandwich. I took a bite closing my eyes remembering it being something I loved as a kid. When I opened them again it was almost on cue that my phone went off. It was only a text message about me using my points for the tickets, but it also reminded me I needed to get busy on what I was going to tell these guys like I said I would. I finished up with wiping my mouth then setting the plate to my side.

I breathed out for a moment before looking out the window at the brighter sky. I was literally chasing the sunset which sort of was poetic in my end. I was leaving something dark, but to go home to something a little darker for a while. I was hoping the actual dawn would bring me answers seeing I didn't even know what I was going to do about this mess. I looked to my phone then back out the window with a ruffle of my hair. I finally turned on the camcorder and sighed out starting the video.

"Hi, I am Danny Sexbang, and you may know me from Ninja Sex Party or Game Grumps. In the week of January seventeenth, Ninja Brian and I set out to rock your boners off on a course set sail from east to west bringing you a live performance as an opening act with some good friends of ours. In life we go through moments. Silly ones, sad ones, ones that make us never forget those feelings that we lived in them. I can't remember the last time I cancelled for something until now. As of today, I received a phone call that has rendered me unable to continue on for the rest of the tour. Right now, I am on a plane for home. Details of this matter are remaining undisclosed as I wish that you respect further that private emergencies are to be handled away from the pressure of the fans. It is not that I don't want your support, but I hope that just from this, you can spare me a little mercy. There is nothing I feel more torn about than having to give up something that not only was supposed to give back to you guys, but was finally the bigger dream that I always wanted. I love you all, and I promise we will make it up to you, the amazing fans, whom has stuck by us no matter the cause. You're all special to me, and I hope with a little patience and understanding things can go back to being normal, with the-uh dicks and sexcapades. Again though, I love you all and am super-sorry about this sudden changes of plans. Money will be refunded if you all have purchased tickets and shit in advanced. See our twitter and YouTube channel for further info soon. Again love you guys, and please I hope you can forgive me." I hit stop then opened up YouTube to upload it to NSP's channel. I shook my head sighing again as the title was simply 'NSP in Real Life 2: Where's Danny?!'

I leaned on my right arm watching it upload when another message came in causing my notification bar to scroll. I saw that it was something from Brian though and let the upload continue on its own to go read it.

'Hope your flight is going alright. We all talked about this and can't let you handle the bill with the wedding shit. Brent said we're all splitting it, and you don't get a say. He'll call later on. Be safe man.'

Of course they'd take pity on me with the wedding. I could have gotten it; I did this! Man, those guys were so gonna hear it when we all meet up again. It was totally not cool that they wouldn't let me just take this since I was the one killing it off! I huffed wondering how to even reply. Brian did say that he'd call though so I wondered if waiting till I hear from him would be better. Taking my chances, I let my phone lock itself as I sat it down again. I opened up my mac seeing where I left off. I saved the page before moving on to check the planners in LA. I didn't need the 'best' just someone who could level with her and I. It was extended help to me not ALL of the help. We still were capable of some details, but it was the outrageous-ness of organizing is what I knew we were stuck on. It then dawned on me that [Y/N] had probably a huge list OR a ton of little lists just all tabbed up ready to be filled in or crossed off. I swore sometimes she was Arin AND Suzy. Arin was known for his caring yet blunt ways to go about shit whereas Suzy was also very kind, but knew how to run a tight shift when needed. I let myself grin on the thought and it was a no wonder she was my best friend. I got the best of both worlds from her with a little bit of original on the side.

When I snapped back into my head trying to focus on what I was doing, I noticed a name on the list of planners. She ran an independent company out of her home. I wondered if she was willing to hear me out and not jump into taking over. I saved her number in my phone as 'Melissa-Planner?' making sure to keep this in mind. Another moment passed as I saved her homepage into my bookmarks. I had looked at a few ideas that she shown as a small advertisement which made me a little more comfortable that she was able to take her own photos and post them in confidence.

It was strange to me when I got to thinking about all this. A year ago? I was probably like in a fucking hotel room shacked up with another nameless broad. I was just wasting myself away in loveless, meaningless, casual encounters. I believed I was on the fucking top, I was a behaving as a 'rockstar', and thought it was the shit. Who needed love? Who needed feelings to get in the way of a great career before me? I was headed where I wanted to be, I answered to no one! Then back in July of 2015, those questions slowly became answered. Her adorable bashful face when I tried to apologize was something etched into my brain forever; all of it will be actually. I still can't believe I almost hit her, and now look what has come of it.

God that night I tried to go talk to her, tell her I was sorry and that I enjoyed speaking with her, I remember hating that I did. That I was hit with a shit ton of feelings, thoughts, but yet all I wanted was to keep her talking. I needed to have a conversation with her and I remember I got to two knocks, then chickened out. I remember getting back to the room and Arin looking at me like I was insane. Wondering what was gonna come of it, when I had no idea. Honestly, it scared me. She wasn't allowed to be a part of my life, she wasn't allowed to have me tripping over myself, and she definitely wasn't allowed to make me fall for her.

I did though. I needed the love, and for her to get in the way of my career. I was headed in the direction that I plotted, but fate just had to make me take that detour. It pushed me to see that I could share myself and not be hurt. I was able to eventually recognize that, and I never could thank her enough. She is my savior in a lot of ways, and even if I don't tell her specifically, I know she's smart enough to see it. Her soft, yet very strong heart, always sees me truly for who I am or how I'm feeling. I know there are moments when she lets me slide, but I think it's because she understands.

She gets that I'm still working on this. Which makes me feel comfortable about it, this entire 'process'. I once was an asshole whom didn't see past his selfish tendencies. Now? I owe her so much for showing me how to be 'me' again. I honestly missed loving someone, and myself. I missed the warmth of a person next to me that wasn't having to leave in the morning. I missed holding someone, being their protector, and comforting them. I missed trusting someone with myself and letting them see passed the one wall when there were so many more to go. She had changed me for the better, and now I was heading home to help her progress as well. I loved her and always will.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan's POV

Hours felt like days for how impatient I was growing. So when the pilot finally said we were arriving in LA I silently breathed out 'thank god' as my hands rubbed my face. I had drifted off for a slight nap while my head wandered. Filmstrips and memories played in my mind some of our greatest moments that meant a lot to me. It was mostly her face though from the night I proposed to her that kept blinking almost like a light.

I sat up in my seat throwing my shit in the backpack, putting it away as the light came on to buckle up for safety! The descending feeling was nothing anymore for how many times I flown out. It was usually a gentle touchdown. Though this one had a couple bumps, but again, nothing abnormal. I looked out the window to see we were slowing down as I took a deep breath getting ready to prepare myself.

When the plane came to a halt and the light had gone off. I barely heard the same phrase of their thank you in choosing their plane to catch to 'paradise'. With my backpack over my shoulder I shuffled off to join the sea of others waiting on their baggage. It was not even five minutes through the airport when my phone started ringing. I looked down seeing it was Mark before answering it wondering if things were still the same.

"Hey Mark, I just landed dude, you got good timing!" I smiled a little trying to keep positive.

"Yeah uh I figured I'd call you and ask if you wanted a lift? She's where I left her and hasn't budged. Figured it's not a far trip." Mark I saw shrugging over the phone in his words. I stood up to oversee if our flights luggage was coming through and figured it's be cheaper than a cab.

"Ya know what, yeah that'd be super-awesome, cause I'd be waiting for a cab if so." I nodded like he could see me quickly before switching to my shoulder continuing to listen.

"Okay, cool cause I can drop you off then head on home knowing she's got you there with her!" Mark's relief was not hiding well as also his urgency. I rolled my eyes thinking about how he could have tried to just stop at 'okay cool' but that was always Mark.

"Good, alright, I got my shit, let me go find a place you can find me and all that, I'll see you in a bit!" I shrugged dragging my crap behind me heading for the doors. I passed a few people whom looked at me for a moment as I politely smiled listening to Mark still.

"Right, okay um just stay put and I'll be right there!" Mark positively was frazzled because he assumed I had told him where I was when I totally didn't. I sighed as I responded.

"Mark?" I asked trying not to chuckle.

"Yeah, what's up?" Mark replied back concerned.

"I'm outside for the arrivals man." I couldn't help, but let it slip. Mark sighed with a curse catching on.

"Oh god, yeah, thanks Dan, you suck!" Mark laughed and probably also was shaking his head. I laughed nodding as we said good-bye. When I locked my phone again, I found myself leaning against the building. Planes flew over roaring like always while masses flooded passed me looking for their rides. I was about to zone out when a voice caught my attention.

"D-Danny?" I looked around trying to see who was calling my name. When I finally saw whom, I smiled politely really not feeling it, but knowing I was spotted. She was just a lovely about 5'6, strawberry blonde hair, blue eyes, with darker skin. I nodded as she came up smiling wide for a moment then I watched it falter.

"Hello, what's your name?" I asked politely. She smiled wider again before breathing out showing a sign of nerves. I always found it flattering when this happened.

"Um, my name is Lola, and I never thought I'd be meeting you here!" she sweetly explained her luck as I giggled on cue.

"Yeah, I mean considering all places huh?" I tried to not bring up the obvious. I was supposed to be across country yet here I was at arrivals.

"Right, yeah, um, I was just on my way to go to Pennsylvania! You guys are doing a show there still right?" Lola had so much hope in her eyes. I saw the light in them that we'd be traveling together if that's the case. With a sigh and a ruffle of my hair I looked passed her hating that I had to break her heart.

"Lola, um, you may wanna cancel your flight..." I started off. Lola looked so confused and I was really hoping she'd just get it.

"Wh-what are you saying? Is the show cancelled I can always wait for the next one!" her devotion was amazing and I bit my lip nodding slowly.

"You um are gonna have to. Things came up, and there is a video I did, but I'm not that big of a dick to leave it at that. Um, Lola I'm sorry, but the tour's been cancelled. I needed to come home." I hung my head giving it a moment. Lola was swaying while ringing her hands.

"B-But why? Can I at least have something to understand?" she pressed for a reason and I shook my head.

"I can't, and I won't, and it's not a personal thing with you, I just am leaving it to be super-private, please understand that at least?" I was begging. I was so hurt that I had to see at least one face up close and personal. I watched her step back with a small nod.

"Yeah, sure, I hope things work out." Lola tucked her hair behind her ear then turned without a good-bye. My stomach was killing me to see this. She was amongst thousands. I let down everyone. There was no saving this. I stared at my feet in thoughts of why I was going home actually. I nodded though slowly knowing that I was actually making the right choice. I needed to be with my fiancé, the person who I was going to marry. The first person I let down pretty much. It wasn't long that I was standing there going through my head again before a honk got my attention.

In a sleek, silver, eco-friendly sedan, Mark was pulling up to me already popping the trunk. I lugged my crap one last time for a while to toss it in. It was different than throwing it into my Infinity, turning things into a short game of Tetris. With a sigh of relief, it did fit. I walked over to his passenger side to load myself. Sitting in Mark's car was always funny to me because I blocked his view. If it wasn't my hair, it was my height. When I was settled after shutting the door Mark carefully pulled away letting the comfort of me being back settle in before he said anything.

"She's gonna wig out you know," Mark glanced to me, "also probably be prepared for a little leftover madness. She's worked a lot, and very hard. Things have gotten done, just more have piled up." Mark was almost training me for a fight. I sighed through my nose ruffling my hair.

"Look, just, thank you." I smiled gratefully. "I don't plan on yelling, or totally going off at all. I just want to be home, and put us to bed dude. We can talk when she's ready." I nodded confirming my words watching Mark do the same as he looked at the road.

"Good, cause, you know you being home, it's gonna kill her." Mark spoke the truth. She was going to feel so bad for this shit and I was going to have to be there through it.

"Yeah, I know..." I let the sentence drop off looking at my knees. Mark must have seen me staring off into space because he cleared his throat again.

"I saw that video by the way. I hope they understand. And really, if it wasn't such a demanding crowd, they'd see what true love looks like." Mark sounded, again, encouraging to me. He always wanted [Y/N] and I to put the other forward.

"I appreciate that, just, there have been so many accounts I have stated I let NO ONE hold me back for years, but now it's like super-opposite. She's the one exclusion, clearly." I felt my left leg bouncing again in anxiousness. I could tell by the way the road even winded we were getting closer. Mark was slowly nodding just listening to me.

"No kidding! Dude I remember thinking about how like it would feel to have to leave those behind in order to chase a dream like yours! Then I watched you and [Y/N] get together, and you guys did your thing, and dude...you're not the same man." Mark mused almost on that. I cocked an eyebrow meeting his soft smile like he knew a secret.

"Explain, because I know I've changed, but you seem to know more about that." I smirked a little almost interested truly. Mark chuckled shaking his head.

"Danny, a year ago, you had everything you said. You were so sure in every episode that you only could go up. In my opinion you still are going up, but back then you were like so thankful to be able to do this. You were moving mountains on your own and no one else stood in the way of Danny Sexbang. Really I mean not that you were an asshole about shit, but yeah you had it. Then she stumbled into your life, and it went from moving those mountains for you, to recreating a world for her. You found some actual inner peace that lets the heart rest, not just the soul. Your entire person has less of an edge and more of an understanding. Sure you still rock that look, and have the charm for them lovelies, but when she is in your sights, everyone physically can see you melt for her. It's a great thing to see you publicly relax with her around rather than be tense. It's how I've noticed you've honestly came pretty far." Mark smiled wide almost proud to have been able to tell me that.

"Well, thanks dude, honestly like I thought about it on the way here. Just comparing the times and where I was and um, well, who, I was doing, which is sad, because I don't even remember a face man. It's like super-depressing until I get to that good part." I let the rest remain left unsaid between us. Mark got it though because he patted my shoulder smiling as he pulled down the street.

"You're gonna be okay Danny." Mark gushed jokingly as he parked. I shook my head chuckling to get out to take my stuff in. Undoing the Tetris game was easier. I again had a system with throwing my back pack on fully then wheeling everything behind me. Mark shut the trunk following me up.

"Okay so I'm just gonna need a door holder so I can get these in without breaking me or it." I pulled the screen door back feeling Mark quietly understand. I pressed the key into the slot after setting the two weights of luggage down behind me. With a slow twist trying to at least get in the house the storm door opened quietly revealing the home I left. I turned to Mark who nodded holding a suitcase following me in. I saw the office door was shut and made a face nodding to it asking him if he did it. Mark nodded that he had and I nodded back slower understanding.

I waved for him to just place the suitcase he had on the wall between the spare room and bathroom wall. Mark did so silently before turning to me for a small hug. He squeezed a little tighter patting my back before waving quickly as I walked him out. I smiled with a soft 'thank you' before I shut the door. Mark pulled away silently passed the window and I breathed out heading back to the office to go see about this Sleeping Beauty emergency.

When I opened the door quietly, revealing the desk, our computers, and her chair off to the side I sighed out shaking my head. Hunched over, with the blanket Mark draped over her, was a lump in my chair. Slowly and peacefully her body rose and fell. I couldn't believe this was it. This was where her torture ended. At the desk, passed out, and tabs all still open. It got more pathetic when I carefully stepped over to see her hand was still attached to the mouse. I gently maneuvered to see if her head was turned to me, and I was lucky to have that.

Her eyes were indeed dark under her lids, while I saw the smudged make-up. I almost found it innocently adorable that she tried so hard. Her face was relaxed as ever, while I did see a hint of creases from her stress and worry. They weren't as red as they would have been, being that she stayed up again, but it was still apparent. I gently smoothed a little hair back seeing that she did again, indeed, have the make-up close. It was noticeable more with how it barely highlighted her cheek in some places more than others. I couldn't then stop the for sure smile with a bit lip at how super-sneaky of a move this was for her still. It reminded me of a child taking two cookies from the cookie jar, eating one, and leaving the other out to be found. I had to look away so my giggling wouldn't startle her or proceed longer than needed.

"My poor Nuggle-Butt..." I whispered after examining her. She didn't even stir when I gently removed the blanket then tossed it on the desk. Mark must have removed the knocked over mug he mentioned during his cleaning spree. I knew she was a rock, but I still rolled my chair back after shifting her to let go of the mouse then lean to the left so I could bend to scoop her up smoothly. Her weight shifted almost making me believe she was awake until a sigh, one that I knew was her just getting comfier, fell from her lips. I held her close in a cradle, rather than a simple bridal style, as I scooted my chair away from me to step passed it again. I got to the doorway, to feel her stir a little more with a small whine. I pressed a kiss to her forehead feeling her relax again. I continued my short journey to the bedroom seeing the door was open. I breathed out thanking whomever for the perfect timing.

I stepped passed our frame, then over to the bed. I was grateful to see I still had it. She gently made touchdown onto the comforter but didn't stir when I had to pull it back from under her. It was almost a slower tablecloth trick that once again made me the magician. Once I had her covered up though I stepped back counting to five slowly waiting to see if the change was gonna freak her out. When she still slept sound, I kicked off my shoes, then stripped to my boxers.

It was freeing not to have to dig out sweats, but also going to mess me up for a moment taking a nap this late. Luckily the sun would be down soon though, and I could just get up extremely early. I gently closed us in, letting the door shut. I then turned to see my lump still as I left her while I made it to my side. After pulling back the comforter to slide in, I turned carefully towards her. Using the rest of my magic, I pulled her into our nuggle position but also brought her right leg over mine seeing she fell asleep like that with me on occasions. When I finally settled feeling content, while also making sure she was going to remain asleep. I pulled the comforter over under my right arm. I started my small ritual of stroking her hair and rubbing her back just to relax myself oddly. Before I started falling out though, small arms and hands gently found their way to rest against my chest. I smiled softly with my eyes closed before holding her tighter. "I'm right here baby-girl, I'm home." I whispered into her hair before kissing it softly then falling out.


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your POV

It was a blink. I was at the computer. I was sitting in Dan's chair with coffee that had gone empty. Mark had gone to get lunch. Yet, I was laying down. I was, from what all signs pointed to, laying down in mine and Dan's bed. The smooth cotton sheets were cool under my skin as I stretched myself out after clearly sleeping for only an hour. The sun was still high from what I saw staring at the ceiling. I blinked longer sighing out hoping Mark wasn't too mad. I mean he oddly did all the hard work in getting me comfortable, I should thank him. Knowing he wouldn't leave me to seem dead I figured he'd be in the office. Our bedroom door was open I noticed as I sat up with another yawn. I honestly felt great. Best I had since Dan left. I scooted over to the side not really paying attention to the floor knowing I had picked it up when I got dressed last time.

It was silly how Mark honestly just put me to bed respectfully seeing I was still in my sweats. I rubbed my eyes once I started making my way out of the room when I found myself stumbling over something heavy.

"FUCK!" In seconds I was standing then trying to catch myself. I put my hands out instinctively barely feeling the broad object-s that had collapsed around me. When I finally stopped trying to fight it and let myself land, I saw one of the culprits to be what looked like Dan's suitcase. The other that had landed on me was the second thing to blame and instead of getting up I scrambled backwards towards the end of the couch not believing this. They were here, not with Dan, whom was gone still. How did they end up back in the hallway? Here, even? I tried to think if Arin was supposed to come back and even that idea popped into my head as a no. Arin was gone till tomorrow technically. I braced myself on the arm of the couch breathing a little quicker rattling my head before carefully going to pick them up.

As I stood holding myself up, I noticed something on the end of the couch that had me terrified. Propped up the back and lounging like it was living was a black worn backpack with the contents taken out. "No..." I breathed out knowing that that was his security blanket. Dan never would have let that come back without...him. My eyes darted to the hall then to the bags, then to the closed office door. I was scared beyond all control not liking where all signs were pointing. There was only one reason he would come home, IF, he was home. Mark would have had to tell him. Mark would have had to make a call and tell him about all the things that he apparently lied about seeing.

I swore I did well hiding the features that gave me away, the mugs, the excessive yawning, I swore up and down I made sure to keep that to myself. Was I really that deprived? And was Mark that decent at just being kind on the surface, but probably freaking out that his friend was losing it? I shook myself back to reality slowly working to place the suitcases back against the wall. It was the only way I could have tripped. Once steady, I looked to the door. Nothing was coming from it and that worried me more. IF Dan was home, he could be either sitting there pissed, listening to music with his headphones, or plotting to kill me. It really bugged me more that I was feeling quite understanding if it was the last idea. I gently crept toward the door pressing my ear against it. If he was sitting there quiet and heard me trip, then he must have been livid since he didn't come out to check on me. I rested my hand on the knob turning it slowly having trouble not whispering to myself. "Please be don't be here, please don't be here..." With another turn the mechanism unlocked and the weight of the door pulled itself open. I stood there shaking worse to see what I should have figured from the clues.

The wild brown locks, the thin frame, the longer bony fingers, were all facing towards my three monitors. On them each were different tabs open and I silently had a moment wondering if I had been in my own head, sound, would I have thought of that? Instead the entire time I had used my one and I sort of kicked myself before the chair shifted, HIS, chair shifted from him reaching to type something in. I lingered a little longer in the doorway liking the silence almost better than the yelling that was about to ensue. I kept trying to silence my breathing even if he knew I was there hoping it'd magically make me invisible. When I inhaled again to hold my breath, Dan, without even turning around, held up his left hand over the chair using his pointer finger curling it for me to come to him. I held back my small whimper before taking a guilty step forward.

I slowly got to his side, feeling like I was on death row, seeing with a small glance he was in his boxers and a t-shirt. I swallowed hard again feeling sick as he silently remained looking to the screen. I almost wanted to rest a hand on the desk. My eyes dropped to the floor then, and it was a moment before the sound of wheels on a hardwood floor got my attention. I looked up carefully to see Dan pulling my chair to me still focused on the screen. It was scarier with the silence and strange movements than if he had asked me to grab it. Once it was close enough to me, I glanced back to see him click on two tabs then bring up two separate pages. My eyes hadn't gotten a chance to focus long enough to read due to the movement I caught almost under my nose. The same pointed finger suggested sternly I take a seat. Silently I cautiously moved my body into it not meeting to look to him anymore. My hands were drenched in sweat as I rang them over and over wishing I hadn't woken up to this.

There were a couple clicks more that instinctively got my attention and I glanced shortly before staring back down. Dan I heard breathe in before his arm slid across the wooded surface moving the mouse once more.

"This..." it was barely audible. If not for the silence, I would never have heard him. I looked up to see he had managed to pull another hall out of thin air and I stopped myself from gasping in shock. I remained silent though then feeling the guilt of this wash over me. Dan had not only come home for me and my sake, but he was wide-awake and had found something I thought I'd never find besides the dingy small one. Another moment passed and the cursor then clicked another window bringing up, of course, a backup hall. "Or this..." He had done more than I in a matter of however long finding not one, but two halls. I even checked over quickly, feeling my heart and chest tighten in anxiety, that they weren't even ones I had noticed, but he seemed to have done it. He fixed another problem of mine that I should have been able to handle had I not been stubborn and hasty once again.

I looked back down into my lap not wanting to do this. I couldn't even find my voice to fake an answer and knew this was all wrong. The only hope this was still happening was that he at least was still picking out things. It was the only hope I had which seemed dimmed as well. I swallowed back bile that seemed to have reminded me of how my body reacted to stress and worry from my lovely un-slumber party. I managed to work it back down not even noticing Dan had looked over watching me after hearing no response. I did manage a quick glance to the monitors, however, and was confused then the cursor closed out all the windows and tabs then my monitors went on stand-bye. I carefully let my sight wander then to Dan whom breathed out before spinning to me slowly. His face was straighter than I had ever seen it. I felt like I had been caught by my father as we sat there silently meeting eyes for the first time in five days. Dan casually blinked at me but shown no signs of a smile or anything. He was clearly disappointed in me and I looked away not wanting things to have turned out like this.

I heard Dan shift when I refused to look back at him. I could hear him intake a long breath of air through his nose knowing he was still looking me over. I had came in here scared, and numb, but was feeling the heat. My bottom lip I bit stopping the quivering before anything had even been said. Dan sounded like he was sitting back the way the chair creaked before letting out a long sigh. I finally looked to him knowing my face was nothing but guilt along with apologies as he glanced down then back into my eyes not seeming to mind keeping contact as he spoke.

"I cancelled the tour." The statement rocked me. He didn't even flinch when he said it. I felt the tightening get a little worse as he went on. "So I'm home. And, things are changing around here." Dan was stating things. There was no asking and I felt myself lose any color that was left on my face. "First things first, we," he pointed between him and eye still keeping my eyes on his, "are officially done drinking coffee around here. I'm gonna take our pot back to Barry and let him use it. It's bad for your heart, I can't keep a healthy voice with it, and you, are too dependent on it. There is no reason a cup of tea in the morning can't wake you up." Dan tilted his head inhaling again as I swallowed back again. The air was getting thin and I could tell he was just getting started. "Second, we're getting a wedding planner. No ifs, ands, buts, or whatever. We have too much going on with work to not have someone who is professionally able to do this. I already called, and she said she is meeting with us tomorrow. I think you'll like her even. Third, and I can't believe it has come to this," Dan sighed a little less calm, but it wasn't means for yelling. I had flinched on the idea feeling worse like I had failed at being able to handle anything. He was setting ground rules based on my actions and I couldn't stop the tears that were forming in my eyes. "Bedtime. You and I are in that room," Dan stabbed a finger to the wall our room shared with the office, "by midnight, unless, we are out, or have people over." I was shaking noticeably holding in whimpers as my heart broke and my guilt consumed me. Dan was subtly ruthless and it was all my fault for this. I was gripping up my sweats into fist blubbering silently as he went on. "Fourthly, we are setting aside Sundays, officially, for us. I will be telling Arin about this, as well as locking the office so neither of us are even CONSIDERING working. It can be date night, or a lazy day. One day out of the week to recollect ourselves together is needed. It gives us something to look forward to, and gives us a chance to have a day to de-stress. I do not give a shit what is going on at the grump space, I do not care how many times the phone rings! Unless it is an emergency, convention season, or one of us calling the other that day, we are not associating with anyone else, BUT each other." I let out a sob then hearing him sincerely lay this down. I was wrong for hurting him, his career, and probably ruining his chances to ever live his dream. Nothing was okay, and the fact we were here without a second guess, was burning me. I sobbed again then thinking about a time when we couldn't imagine sitting down like this. My heart was in little pieces already and then Dan gave the final blow.

"Lastly." His eyes turned some. They had gotten hard throughout the entire list, but when he came to say he had one more thing, I watched his eyes get just a little softer than before. "I'm buying you a brand new truck for a wedding present." I heard it, and I listened to it, and couldn't believe it. With my heart already ruined, and my entire self sore with holding in but sobs that were killing me to barely let go, Dan turned it right around to announce that he forgave me. He was forgiving me and very much so set on it being something I told him we didn't need. "Yes, I, am buying it. We're selling the S10, and I am buying you a new one. I looked at your baby the other day, and hun, it's not gonna make it. I refused to fix it dishing it out when I can afford you something safer. I could not feel alright watching you drive around in a time-bomb. I'd never forgive myself if something happened to you. So with that being said, not THIS, week, but next week, we are doing that. I know you said we didn't need it, but guess what, in a few months, you're gonna. And there is no arguing me on this. It is final, and also the payments are in MY name, which means the money is out of MY account. Now come here."

Dan leaned forward taking my limp, shaking, self into his lap. I buried my face into his shoulder crying hard enough to feel the roughness that was soon to be my throat. Dan held me tight to him leaning back a little so my weight wasn't all on his arms. I was fisting his shirt tight knowing my knuckles had lost their tone as my hair gently was brushed back without out a sound. His head leaned on mine for a moment before another relentless set of sobs ruined more of my small whines causing it to definitely come out hollow and deep. I was unable to stop the visions of how he looked the entire time he was talking, and the way his words had settled in my stomach had me sick. It was almost unbearable for me to be even accepting him to comfort me when I was the one who had did him wrong. I was the one who broke his confidence down in me, and I was the one that failed at being strong for him. I let that all consume me, and without notice words left my mind that raced only forming two that seemed to come out abruptly.

"I-I'M S-S-RORRY!!" I bellowed out into his neck almost screaming in pain. It was over for the explanations, but our work here wasn't done. Dan gripped me tighter as I sobbed harder than the first nights we had poured our hearts out. He was letting me get through this without him stopping the dam prematurely like he had been. "I'M SORRYYYY" I wailed again shuddering then was gasping for air. My lungs were warning me I was going to need to start breathing soon before I collapsed. Dan leaned back more and I was too wound up to see straight that he was gently cradling me to the side so I'd stop suffocating myself and sobbing.

"It's alright, let it out, I know you're sorry, I'm right here with you." Dan softly spoke not telling me to calm down, but to just let it out. Clearly it had been a long time coming and it was really only him or Arin I lost it to. I sobbed with small hiccups and little whines I was unable to control. Dan kept me from hiding my face back to where it was while slowly rocking us in his chair. I gripped up his shirt again trying to just hold on feeling like if I let go he was gonna change his mind about everything.

"I-I RUINED YOUR TOUR, I RUINED OUR WEDDING, I DON'T DESERVE THE TR-RUCK, I-CANT... I'M-I'M SORRY!!" I couldn't help but let it out like he said. I was him in the kitchen, feeling so unworthy of my engagement ring and the entire relationship. I did so much so as to try and pull a him but felt that he at some point had locked his fist around my left hand and I was holding his thumb tightly like a baby would. When I couldn't tell exactly how to get it, I was forced to lift my head up to see. I made a move to try and pry his hand away from my own but was stopped when he just held me closer under his chin.

"Shhh, just stop for me, I know what you're doing, and it's not happening. Just relax. You didn't ruin anything and you're getting the truck. There is no need to take your ring off, hey!" Dan was trying to calm me down but my frantic mind kept working on shakily to get to my ring finger. Once Dan noticed I hadn't been listening his free hand had grabbed my chin making me focus back on him. I blinked instantly silent again seeing his soft, concerned, eyes. "Listen to me, that ring," he eyed it then looked back to me, "mine as well be welded on. It's not coming off," Dan shook his head as he spoke, "which brings me to remind you, that we are due for another trip to a jeweler's soon. Not the same one, but yes, are picking out our wedding bands, and then going to dinner. Which is probably gonna be Sunday, the day AFTER, we meet with the wedding planner." Dan still held onto my left hand, but did let my chin go. He wiped away my leaking tears before stroking my cheek once my hair was also not stuck to it. "Listen to me, I love you. I am going to always love you. I'm not mad at you even though on a normal level, I should be. But because I know you otherwise, and am aware that what happened was NOT you and your normal behavior, I'm forgiving you AND me." Dan spoke slowly enunciating so that I could hear it calm me. If he hadn't loved me so much, he never would have bothered to learn me. To understand, which had me tearing up again but not in a sad sense. Dan wiped those away too with the same free hand and I inhaled uneasy but tried to take a crack at speaking without screaming.

"I-I love you, t-too." I barely got it out, but it was enough to have Dan crookedly smirk then lean forward to me. His eyes went finally back to being how I used to remember them, and I felt my own sad smile slightly form. Dan continued to stroke my cheek though as he answered back to me.

"I missed you." Dan softly declared between us. His voice was airy, and so soft that I couldn't not lean closer to him with that kind of pull his words had. I let my own free hand cautiously reach up to stoke his curls watching him smile wider.

"I-I missed you too, Dan." I muttered watching my fingers and his hair intertwine. Dan's small hum that he let slip was usually one he did when I amused him paying attention to something intently. The sound though had brought my attention back meeting his eyes and warm smile again. A small shudder went through me one last time causing my breathing to finally fix itself. Dan held my cheek then instead of stroking it nodding slowly.

"We're gonna be okay, things will be better. Not just band-aid better, I'm talking surgery better, ACTUALLY better. Alright?" Danny waited for me to nod.

"Okay..." I breathed out hearing a smaller tone in my voice from it being so strained. Dan gently nudged, from holding my cheek, my lips closer to his and I felt myself hesitate.

"Come 'ere baby-girl, it's okay." Danny gently cooed trying again officially telling me things were okay. I carefully let him lead me to him and it was like falling in love all over again for the millionth time. His lips formed with mine as we both inhaled through our noses nosily. I felt my left hand be freed and instantly I was holding his face in my palms keeping even the breathing room small. Danny's hands rubbed my back still being gentle whereas our kiss deepened a little more. It was a couple separate long, loving, pecks getting smaller and smaller until we couldn't manage it anymore and wound up quietly exhaling small chuckles between us.

"I'm sorry baby..." I finally said it sounding less frantic and meaning it that time.

"Shhh, my love, I forgive us, all will be well, don't worry." Danny breathed back to me closing his eyes when I did as we rested our foreheads together.

"But Dan-you..." I went to try and explain that he didn't do it but another warm kiss cut me off.

"We're in it together momma. Us." Danny's simple explanation had me understand better. He pinned 'Us' together as one. It almost had me in tears again realizing he was claiming me way before any ceremony was had or piece of paper was signed. I let both sets of fingers stroke his hair back letting my smile come through. Danny leaned back further tilting his head towards the sensation smiling with his eyes still closed. "Mmm, she still knows..." Danny didn't see it coming, literally, as I let him get that out before leaning down to kiss him again. I put a little more pressure on my lips than the first round but pulled away causing Dan to peek under his eyelids at me. He had a questioning expression before he softly brushed a piece of hair that had fallen to the side of my face.

"What?" I asked tilting my head smiling knowing that he was hoping the way that kiss was it would have lasted longer.

"Where's the rest?" Danny looked sincerely lost in his dramatic attempt to push for something after us stressing ourselves out. I could have locked us away working it out the rest of the way that way until something came to mind.

"What do you say to dinner?" I shrugged still propped up on his chest. Danny made a face biting his lip.

"Dinner? Like what?" Danny shrugged back interested before lacing his fingers behind his head. I gently scratched his scalp thinking.

"Hmm, I kinda feel like having a reason to actually look nice." I nodded my head to the side thinking of places. Danny spun carefully not to cause us an accident in the chair to tap his phone.

"Well, it is after four babe." Dan looked back to me and I started doing math in my head. Without even missing a beat Dan chuckled answering my questions, "Baby, you slept for an entire day. It's not Thursday, it's totally Friday." He let me take that in watching my confusion disappear as I put it together.

"Was...were you...Mark didn't put me to bed?" I stammered forgetting about the plans I was trying to concoct. Danny rolled his eyes with a giggle before nodding.

"Yup. You slept the entire time carried you and tucked you in!" Dan was looking too proud of himself. I sighed defeated feeling foolish more than guilty about that. He was always carrying me to bed like I had sleep apnea.

"Alright, well thanks for telling me that, now that I'm not part of the Matrix!" I cracked us both up over the dumb joke. Dan brought his hands to cup my cheeks again while he shook his head looking at me lovingly.

"God I fucking missed you baby!" Danny cracked up before pressing his lips to mine like I had quickly. I held onto his wrists smiling wide. "Hmm, it's so much better to see you cheesin' in person." Danny mused. He pecked my lips again making us both giggle before getting back to it. "Okay, so!" He let my face go to lace our hands. "This dinner thing, where we goin'?" Danny lightly joked knowing I still didn't exactly know all the nicer places yet. I made a face raising my eyebrow knowing he knew I had no idea and was waiting on him to pick.

"Really? Dan you know I..." I was gonna remind him the obvious but Dan had a better counter. His lips playfully kissed on mine as he leaned forward again. I felt his hands slip under my thighs then both of us were off the chair. Danny carefully bumped the chair with his foot as I wrapped my limbs securely around him. I noticed he wasn't going for the room and I cocked an eyebrow as he plopped me on the counter in the bathroom. "Danny, I thought..." I was gonna say I thought we were gonna go get ready, but I got his counter when the water turned on.

"Shower first my love. I have not had one in a couple days, and baby, I love you with all my heart and soul, but you cleared my sinuses, meaning, it's bad. So CLEANLINESS FOR ALL! Besides it's not like there totally won't be benefits!" Danny winked before turning around to open the curtain more. I stripped myself down with him wanting to have more time to shower after agreeing mentally that I probably smelled really bad. I tossed my clothes then Dan's in the hall before shutting the door so it would be warmer when I got out. With an out stretched hand and a loving smile, Dan helped me into the first part of our reunion.


	33. Chapter 33

"DANNY!" I shrieked feeling the burning sensation. It was a simple gesture that was bound to end up like this. After a moment of sweet kisses and soft sways under hot water, Dan had decided to get down to business washing my hair. It was all an accident, yet was very painful when he forgot about the remaining bubble trails and had said for me to open my eyes too early.

"I know baby, I know, I'm super-sorry! Tilt your head to me and hold still!" Danny gently held my head steady wiping his thumbs carefully with clear water around my eyes. I was trying to hard not to blink and him accidentally poke them as well.

"It hurts oh my god..." I breathed out feeling it less, but now it was lingering. Danny held his hands in a bowl shape gathering shower water as I blinked trying to help me as well.

"Close em and don't inhale." Danny said sternly. His worry that I was in pain was over the fact he had ruined the moment. I did as he had said and felt a splash of water over my face. I immediately flipped my head forward blinking while there were still droplets near my eyes. Danny was ghosting his hands near me so I didn't slip. "Better?" he asked tilting his head trying to see my expression. I rubbed my eyes one more time feeling that they just were irritated for the moment. I looked up and his concerned face nodding with a small smile.

"'S better..." I said quietly feeling a hand rub between my shoulder blades. When I confirmed I was gonna make it I was pulled into Dan's arms feeling him kiss the top of my head.

"Good, I'm totally sorry though still. I coulda swore I didn't see anymore soap hun." Danny rested his cheek on my head as I closed my eyes trying to let them rest for a moment. Dan had slowly brought us back under the hot spray letting it relax us after our short chaotic moment.

"Eyes are just irritated now, feels good to close em..." I said quietly. Danny stroked through my soaked hair that at least was now clean before kissing my forehead.

"Just relax then momma, I gotchu. Did you want me to wash you or have I lost your trust in me handling soaps for now?" Dan teased the situation and I nuzzled him not wanting him to move quite yet.

"Baby no..." I whined pushing myself against him more. Danny held me closer stroking my hair still.

"No? You don't want me to?" Danny was making sure of what I mean and I let a distressed hum rise from my throat. "Tell me baby-girl, what does she want?" Danny kissed my hair again before wrapping his arms tightly around me using both hands to softly tickle my back.

"I want you..." I whined into his skin. Danny chuckled softly before gently bringing his hands up to my cheeks. He tilted my eyes to his warm ones stroking my warm damp skin with the pads of his thumbs.

"You have me. You have all of me my love." Danny intensely spoke with a smile like it was something he had been waiting to say. I couldn't help but feel my heart burst from such a small declaration in the moment. I held onto his wrists rubbing my own thumbs on them grinning like an idiot.

"You have all of me too baby..." I stood just a bit higher hinting for him to meet me half way. Danny helped me brace myself so he could press our lips together in a slow kiss that felt like it had been forever since we had. When Danny pulled back he pecked my nose then let me sink back down carefully to be tucked into him again. My hands pressed to his chest, while my head rested on top of them. He went back to softly tickling in random patterns on my back before I heard him sigh out with a smile.

"Mmm love you my gorgeous fiancé..." Danny nuzzled my hair with his nose before kissing my temple. I let my eyes wander over his skin as I relaxed in the same position. It was a warming feeling from the shower and the contact once again feeling Danny's touches after more than long enough for the two of us.

"I love you too..." I breathed out smiling myself feeling my eyes close just out of pure Zen. Danny let his hands wander occasionally grazing my ass then riding back up massaging my sides, then up to my mid back, then the back of my neck. I sighed out turning to mush nuzzling him again unable to wipe the sleepy smile forming on my face.

"Hmm, so what is this then hm?" Danny was asking what this moment was called pulling me back down from heaven.

"Mmm I like 'shower nuggles'" I admitted letting a small giggle come out with an exhale. Danny wrapped me in an embrace kissing my neck then shoulder softly.

"Me too baby..." he spoked against the crook before pressing his lips to it again. I hummed in complete bliss listening to his even better chuckle telling me he could see my expression. "Look at you, my lovely future wife...all nuggled up to me in the hot shower...mmm," Danny cooed out making me blush but smile as well. He kissed behind my ear softly before whispering into it. "I missed her so much..." Danny pressed another kiss again on my temple and I sighed unable to express through words at the height he had taken me to. It was pure serenity and I would stand there forever, or until the water got cold, if he'd let me. I turned my head up some to catch him gazing down to me with adoration in his chocolate eyes. I felt a hand come up to gently stroke my cheek before he softly kissed me. When my eyes fluttered open again he was grinning like he still had won the grand prize. I smiled back up unable to hide it before mouthing 'I love you' up at him. Danny kissed me again whispering it back on my lips before he pulled away completely. We stood there for another amazing moment in silence enjoying our peace letting the water wash the rest of the tension away. I eventually though did find myself needing to adjust which brought us a little out of our trance. When I was in the middle of just shifting my weight then wrapping my arms around his slender warm skin Danny I noticed moved around with me getting comfortable again himself. When I leaned my head back down he had begun swaying again. "You okay?" he asked kissing my hair while rubbing my back again.

"Mhm, was adjusting is all." I peeked up to see him nodding slowly with a warm smile. He then pressed his warm lips to my forehead still grinning when he let them linger.

"You do know I have yet to get cleaned up, right?" Danny teased quietly with a matching giggle. I was so lost in the moment I didn't notice we just spent probably forty-five minutes of hot water come down on us as we held each other. I did manage to snicker over the thought once I let it sink in.

"Aww but that means moving baby." I whined a little smiling up at him. Danny rolled his eyes shaking his head. He gave me a tighter squeeze pressing me closer to him kissing my temple again.

"It does, but last time I checked someone wanted to go to dinner!" Danny sung out his response rocking us a little more. I giggled snuggling up to him with a happier hum.

"But shower nuggles baby!" I was teasing yet let my voice whine again. Danny nudged my head back a little more with his nose so he could kiss me again, but with a little more passion than he had since he got home. I instantly felt myself heat up then begin tingling the deeper the kiss got. Danny didn't let it get too much farther though, as he pulled back from sucking on my bottom lip a little. I could feel the pout unwillingly come through making him laugh enough to where his eyes squinted.

"What?" Danny knew but teased me anyway. I almost felt like he got his payback from when I did something similar to him in the office.

"You know what!" I actually threw my arms out giggling but trying to sound stern. Danny caught my hands bringing them to his lips.

"..was kinda mean huh?" Danny asked still teasingly. I pouted nodding and looking down ignoring the reaction I wanted to have to the giggles that were sounding above me some. "Aww my poor baby-girl!" Danny cooed out kissing my hands again before lacing his own fingers with mine. He pulled me back close rocking us peppering kisses down the side of my face. "Mmm, Daddy's poor baby..." Danny gushed when he got to my neck pressing a deeper kiss to it even. I whined dropping my head on his chest with a huff not looking at him still. Danny giggled more knowing what he was doing to me. His thumbs rubbed my knuckles tenderly still rocking us. "Doesn't she wanna go to dinner still?" Danny asked seeing I wasn't letting him move yet. I sighed out finally looking up at him with a small pout, but nodded I did.

"Yessss." I said jokingly sounding like I was being forced into it then. Danny titled his head slowly working his grin into a knowing smile that he knew I meant otherwise.

"I know she wants to, don't even try to sound like it's killing you. As much as you wanna be here, a night out all super-spiffed up sounds great and I know you've been stuck in this place, so you wanna try that again? Maybe totally include a smile for me?" Danny poked my sides a little getting a small squeak out of me quickly followed by a small growl that was hard to do when you're trying not to giggle. I sighed out when he stopped giving me a look that he was waiting. I peeked up through my lashes letting my actual smile through with a nod, "Yes, I honestly wanna go!" I let out a laughed feeling Dan tickle me more but making sure to keep me close incase I slipped.

"That what I thought, you butt! Now let me get wash, AH!" Danny was trying to sound all high and mighty until I tickled him back. Danny's giggles were howls in moments as he wound up backed against the tile with us even more under the spray. He eventually succeeded in grabbing my slick wrists and holding my hands away.

"Love youuu babyyy." I sung out knowing I was in trouble. Danny cocked an eyebrow smirking.

"Uh huh, I see this!" Danny held up my wrists displaying the love he was feeling. I cracked up lamely moving my hands pretending to struggle.

"You should probably get yours in before it gets cold Dan!" I noticed after a moment. The water wasn't hot anymore, but it was indeed still warm at least. Dan glanced to the spray then to me sighing.

"Of course, you want to get back to getting ready to go out! Now that the water is cold for ME! Miss 'no baby I don't want you to fucking move!'" Danny mocked my voice giggling. He erupted into more of a fit when I slapped his chest cracking up myself.

"Shut up that is not true!" I tried defending myself but was unable to stay serious enough to even playfully argue it. Danny stood back away from the tile motioning me to back up.

"Come on, let me do this so I CAN have at least a moment of WARM water! Butt!" Danny giggled reaching for the shampoo. I stepped back to him before he opened it and placed my hands on his chest. "What momma! Please let me-" Danny was gonna beg for his time and I cut him off with a quick kiss.

"Enjoy baby, I'm gonna towel off and go get dressed okay?" I casually smiled before turning to go step out on the other end. Danny reached back and grabbed my hand pulling me to him again.

"Come 'ere my Nuggle Butt!" Danny had me with my back against his front. He wrapped his free arm around my clavicle peppering my cheek with kisses. I whined and squealed feeling his stubble and his lips tickling me. Eventually I turned to pull his lips to mine sensually feeling him switch right into it before I pulled away. His thumb gently stroked my shoulder as we gazed at each other almost back in a familiar haze. I stroked from his cheek to gently holding him steady by his chin before speaking softly on his lips.

"Love you Daddy, I missed you..." I kissed him longingly for a moment. Danny didn't let me get far so he could respond back.

"Love you sweetheart. I missed my pretty baby too." Danny smiled kissing me again. It was a moment of lips molding together feeling like he had never left, but definitely not completely as so. When I pulled back I found myself biting my lip seeing his hand disappeared. It relocated to a butt-cheek and I squeaked when I felt a squeeze on it, followed by a low chuckle, that had me blushing before him. Danny kissed me again kneading it almost then stopping as he pulled back. "Mmm, babe, go get ready before I just wanna stay in tonight." Danny wiggled his eyebrows before sucking up on my neck making me hiss and arch back into him. He immediately let go letting a giggle slip knowing that it was killing me less than slowly.

"Baaaaaby!" I whined with no hint of joking with him. Danny 'awed' before pecking my lips looking less devious and more like he felt bad.

"Go on, you know when we get home we're having dessert, so stop, but I'm sorry Nuggle Butt." Danny half apologized with a wink as he led me out so he could get a move on. When I was safe to let go I felt Danny kiss my ring before he gave me my left hand back. I knelt down to pull out a fluffy towel then dashed to go put on what I knew would romanticize the night even more.


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Such a tease, Mr. Avidan ;P

I pulled it out, the familiar hanger, and laid it a dress hanging from it, on the foot of the bed. It had been a moment since I saw it after that night since Dan and I never got to be formal, but I decided it was a good night to let it make another appearance. I turned back around to dig out the matching heels Suzy gave me shortly after we found the house claiming 'I needed a strong pair of heels', and that 'Every woman does!'. I set them by the dresser since it was my next small stop. I took out a black bra that had small hearts on it and another pair of black lacy panties that actually had been a set with the bra. The panties were with the same hearts with a bow on the front and I smiled more knowing if he came in at the right time he'd say fuck it for sure.

I quickly got on the underwear and bra but had been staring in wonder for a moment at another familiar article that went with the ensemble. I hadn't worn them either since the same time as the dress and I found myself biting my lip as I weighed it out. I huffed tossing them back in the drawer to turn and slip on the dress without them. The stockings could wait and maybe make a solo appearance another time. When I walked over to the mirror I spun a little watching the skirt twirl with me. It felt very right to be in this tonight seeing it was another new beginning. I ran my hands down myself flattening out the fabric almost feeling sexy and my hair wasn't even tamed. I heard the shower shut off finally though reminding me I needed to put the heels on. Dan's small curses of that it was humid in there told me I'd have to go first due to his hair not freaking out.

I sat on the bed slipping on the first heel when Dan came in in just a towel. He had let his hair slip back not getting the excess water out cause I glanced to see it dripping on the carpet. He was not making a move for the closet and I raised an eyebrow watching him look me over thinking. When he met my eyes again he glanced back to the heels then to me. I watched him keep his gaze locked on while he stepped slowly to me. I felt my heart skip a few beats when he dropped to one knee taking my foot with the heel on into his hands. He placed the bottom of it on his knee then began fastening it. His fingers grazed my skin a few times sending goosebumps up my legs. A strand of soaked hair fell in his face before he was done and it was almost sinful to watch him casually tuck it back before silently continuing to finish the job. He didn't stop at the one, but did grab the other heel doing the same thing. His fingers would again graze me and I had to hold back a gasp at one point. He got both on successfully and I was shocked over this considering he was a very casual-dressing man whom didn't seem to know too much about dress clothing, let alone a woman's heels.

When he was done I figured he'd just casually get back up to go get ready. Instead I watched him slide his hands up slowly from the heel to my thighs caressing them. His eyes were focused on what he was doing as I watched intently unable to control the anticipation for the unknown. Danny continued massaging down back to my ankle before I watched him dip his head down. His warm, wet, lips trailed slowly up to about my knee on one leg then I watched him to the same again. He then got to kneeling on both his own knees leaning in to press deeper kisses to the insides of my thighs. I inhaled a little louder wondering still if this was what it really was. Danny kissed closer and closer on each side before I saw his face disappear under the skirt of the dress. His lips traveled further up until his warm exhales I felt right on my center that hadn't been touched by him since he'd left.

I leaned back on my hands trying not to make a sound. Danny still hadn't said a word, nor made a sound and I found it sexy but mysterious as to his plans. The thoughts of what to come were then fizzled away when a nose nuzzled me. I covered my mouth but still managed a gasp as he pressed closer. His nose then slid upwards and I felt him breathe hot air slowly into me making me instantly wet. He had to have felt the shudder that followed because his arms enclosed around me pulling him even closer. His mouth was directly nuzzled between my folds and I could feel through the thin fabric his lips massaging me through it in a long, erotic kiss. He wasn't even actually touching skin and I was still feeling the friction from it. I dropped my hand from my mouth leaning back on both of them then while Dan buried his face further in. My mind was mush and my body was in fire feeling him working me just outside the panties. I felt him finally find my clit and hadn't realized he was THAT close until his tongue teased me through the black satin fabric as well. His fingertips were kneading my back while he simultaneously made out with my pussy leaving but the fabric between he and I.

"Baaaaaabe" I moaned out rocking my hips. Danny stopped after a moment though and I was full on panting feeling myself throbbing for more. Lips kissed my core again then trailed side to side of my inner thighs back down until he was out from under my dress. Once his face was visible he kissed my knees again then looked up with needing eyes, but being a patient one, he also was savoring us. He sat up back on one knee before keeping his eyes again locked on mine. His hands then slide from back around me to my hands then up my arms as he brought himself closer to my torso. Danny stroked my upper arms before kissing from my cleavage that was showing, adding a little tongue, following the trail. I panted harder unable to handle it much more as he got to my jugular sucking on it. He was then resting one hand on the side of me to brace him while he held my cheek. He trailed even further up nipping my jaw getting a whine out of me that was telling him I was not gonna be able to just walk away like this. I then felt Danny almost smiled hearing he was doing his job before he pressed a kiss to my cheek then finally met my lips.

His mouth took over me from the bottom up and did not stop. When he made the connection I was helpless and under his spell. I felt him return to sucking on my lip with a short moment to breathe before pressing his free hand not cradling my cheek to my heated center again. I went to moan out to him but as soon as I opened up to let it free Danny slid his tongue in silencing me. I shot my hands to his chest kneading it but was more digging nails into him. Danny moaned into another dance with our tongues while circling through the underwear still my bundle of nerves. I tried to moan again thinking I had a chance but was cut short when Danny pulled his hand away before another shockwave could his. His lips pressed to mine a few more times leaving me almost to pull him onto the bed, but he swiftly shifted to where I couldn't. He did kiss me softly one last time smiling after and then lingering for a moment so close, but so far.

"You look beautiful for tonight Mrs. Avidan." Danny sensually said in a velvet-like tone before standing a little straighter to kiss my forehead. I heard him softly hum with a slight chuckle in his throat before turning finally to grab out a black dress shirt and his dress pants. I swallowed unable to close my legs and barely could move. I was frozen except my eyes that bewilderedly watched Dan casually search for boxers and socks. He clicked his to his teeth when he mentally debated on black or white. Eventually he seemed defeated and turned back to me holding them showing me. "Which babe?" Danny raised his eyebrows waiting on me. I had to blink a few times then almost press my palms into my eyes to snap me out of it. Dan was giggling watching me.

"Hush you're not fair, but thank you, and black." I had responded to him from his compliment before he started his process. I didn't even take my hands away my eyes when I spoke either. I heard the dresser shut before I finally did blink looking up to see him hanging his shirt on the edge of the door while he let the towel come off. I looked him up and down again as he then stepped into his black and grey boxers. When he stood back straight he snapped the band on his waist then grabbed for his deodorant. He spun to look to me with a crooked smile that wasn't helping not make me feel bashful. "Stop, it, you know what you do to me, and that still was unfair!" I couldn't help but smiled shaking my head as I tried to scold him. Danny bounced his eyebrows once so proud of himself.

"You love me remember that." Danny waved a finger to me as he turned to grab his pants. I knew he'd wanna sit to put those on so I took the moment to stand to go fix my hair. When I did however, my legs almost didn't know how to hold me steady due to how much of a mess Dan had me. I quietly stepped to head for the door when Dan grabbed my hand catching me before I got too far. "You mad at me?" Danny pouted a little noticing when he said that I should remember I loved him I didn't have a comeback.

"Oh! No baby, just trying to get over the lovely teasing you've put me through is all! I promise we're fine, I love you and will always remember you love me too. Can I go get finished getting ready?" I glanced to the door then back to him grinning at him. Dan pulled me closer wrapping both arms around me as he stood just in his boxers. I felt the dress pants he had hanging over his arm rest against my back as he dipped down to peck my lips. I giggled when he pecked my nose too then both my cheeks. Eventually I knew we were running out of time to not be rushing out before places closed which made me antsy in his arms. "Danny please I promise I'll remember!" I giggled when he gripped me up tighter knowing I was getting anxious.

"Mhm, you better! Now go overload on hotness while I finish getting changed!" Dan nodded to the door and I rolled my eyes letting him see as I made my way out. "I saw that babe!" Dan called after me as I made it down the hall back in the bathroom. I opened up a couple drawers taking out a hair dryer for once and my brush. I plugged it in and flipped it on. To give myself more volume I bushed my hair forward letting the dryer blow it up. Once I had a good pace going and in moments I flipped my head to level it out the rest of the way.

Once I got it done, and brushed through, I saw that I had done it almost the same as the night he proposed. I smiled feeling giddy wondering if he would remember me like that. I brought out the make-up next slightly grimacing at the coverup that I actually wasn't using. Instead I grabbed up the mascara and blush to heighten my features a little. I had practiced more since the day we went out after I had moved when we lived with Barry. It was still not as awesome as what Suzy could do, but I did look decent once I was done.

I blinked a couple times, made a couple faces, then smiled enjoying what I saw. I heard Dan stand up after sitting on the bed and heard him coming back in I wondered if to check up on me. When he did step in I turned to see him smiling like he was indeed remembering what I had hoped. His eyes were glossed over while his head tilted to the side. The corners of his mouth gently turned up while his cheeks got just a little pink.

I smiled looking more of him over seeing he could clean up so well. His shirt he never tucked in which was fine usually. Though he was gonna hate it for the wedding that he couldn't tonight he looked amazing. The black shirt was a plain button up that he could wear a suit coat over but seemed to either have it a t-shirt with that or he had just the dress shirt. The buttons on it were smoothed down, not too shiny, but almost blended it giving the shirt a casual touch if he wore it with jeans. The pants he had ironed and hung up once we arranged clothes and fit him relaxingly. They didn't hug him like the ripped jeans he owned did sometimes, but they fit like that a little around his waist. I remembered him saying he never could go just on a whim to a fancy place, but tonight he was proving me wrong. I noticed even that he grabbed out his black dress shoes that must have needed cleaning for how long he was in there for.

"Baby, you look, god, fucking stunning, I'm almost scared to take you out!" Danny grinned as he teased me. He stepped forward to turn me back to the mirror as he wrapped his arms around my waist. He was having me looked at both of us and I honestly couldn't not cheese at how honestly great we looked tonight.

"I love you Leigh." I leaned back more into him feeling him hold me tighter. I watched him kiss my cheek, but saw his eyes glance to the mirror noticing I was paying attention to his reflection.

"Love you too baby..." Danny cooed into my ear then kissing my neck watching both of us take in the other. It was almost another flare up with me, but Dan stopped noticing it when my cheeks started giving away where the blush was. "Hmm," Danny hummed softly pressing a kiss behind my ear.

"What handsome?" I cooed back turning my head to actually look up at him.

"Nothin' just admiring my lovely wife." Danny teased on that idea being a reality soon and my face got hotter.

"Baby, not yet..." I whined a little to him but smiled as well. Danny kissed me holding my lips with his for a moment before pulling away grinning still.

"But not later either my love." Danny softly spoke against my lips before kissing me again. He pulled back then looked again at us in the mirror.

"Mmm, should get a picture, we hardly ever look like we care this much!" I giggled feeling Dan snicker quietly behind me.

"I suppose we could totally do so!" Danny smiled to me through the mirror. His left arm unwound itself from my waist so he could fish his phone out. Once he did though he brought it forward with the camera ready. We took a couple that were typical silly ones then one that he wouldn't post until way later. The first was me holding onto his chin with puckering my lips to the side as he giggled resting his head next to mine. The second was making the 'Blue Steel' face with me which was hard to do without us laughing. The third was him blowing a raspberry on my cheek and me giggling while scrunching up my form. The fourth that he took for himself for the moment was me leaning back into him with my head turned. My eyes were fixated on his intensely as my left hand held his cheek showing off my ring. Our expressions were very intimate with no signs of smiling but it did showcase how strong we felt about the other. Danny pulled up Instagram then having me choose what to pick. "Remember just one babe." Danny reminded me as I breathed out in a long puff trying to decide.

"I know baby, but they're all so cute!" I playfully frowned. Danny was looking over my shoulder rocking us back and forth.

"Hmmm, um, I sorta like the first one honestly." Danny shrugged behind me and I looked it over again thinking.

"I like it too but I also like the Blue Steel one!" I sighed lightly frustrated. Danny huffed getting ready to say something about taking this long.

"It's just a single picture dear. If anything the one, I got you cracking up from the raspberry is my favorite." Danny had stepped to the side tapping it so the app would display it for post.

"Why? They can barely see you in it babe?" I felt myself almost scowl. Danny rolled his eyes but smiled.

"I like it because you're doing one of my favorite things and I think you look absolutely beautiful doing so!" Danny admitted looking up at me from his phone. He had a knowing smile on his face and I couldn't help but bashfully grin glancing away for a second. Danny was putting in a caption when I looked back seeing that he stuck with the one he wound up picking anyway. I rolled my own eyes shaking my head when he wasn't looking. The caption read 'Mandatory Date Night after recent events!' as it posted. I smiled up at Dan whom was watching it load. I reached up to stroke his cheek getting his attention. "What?" Danny searched in my eyes for something and I simply smiled lovingly at him.

"Let's let this be a good one okay? I love you so much baby. They're gonna forgive you." I tried to sooth his underlying message in that post. Danny nodded slowly slipping his phone back in his pocket. He took my left hand gently bringing it to his lips. He kissed my knuckles and ring with a smile after that was hopeful.

"I love you too momma, to the moon and back. You look gorgeous, now let's go show you off hm?" Danny laced our fingers turning to lead us out to the car. I stepped a little quicker shutting off lights but leaving the kitchen one on as we got to the front door. Danny grabbed his keys and the leather jacket, while I snagged a small sweater incase. Danny opened the door letting me step out first so he could lock it.

"You driving babe?" I asked as he shut the screen door. Danny nodded as he turned around and I noticed his hair actually was behaving really well.

"Yes ma'am! I have been fucking with rentals, and miss my own shit!" Danny explained as we walked around to our doors. I almost was grabbing the handle when another one rested over mine. I smiled down at it feeling another rest on my hip. Danny stroked the top of my hand and I let go to look up and see him charmingly smiling to me.

"Leigh Daniel, stop it! I might actually fall for it!" I teased him before stepping to take his hand letting him continue on the gentleman persona. When I sat in the seat all settled he stepped up on the edge of the doorway to lean in and kiss my cheek. When he pulled back he giggled stepped down to shut the door. Before he did though he called out to me.

"Already did, too late now!" Danny then laughed with me even after the door was closed. When he tried to get on his side I hit the lock button screwing with him. He fell for it twice before faking he was gonna open the door, tricking me eventually. I made a face hating it worked but soon just cracked up with him more as he got settled.


	35. Chapter 35

We had found a small, but more uptown place in the middle of LA. It was dusk when we finally had hit the area though neither of us seemed to mind. Dan and I had been once again, kissing at red lights, holding hands, and there had been a couple times I reached behind him to stroke his hair. Just cause I had missed looking to see him next to me. When we arrived at the place, it had gotten only a little chillier out. I wrapped my sweater around me while Dan slid on his leather jacket. It almost threw off the attire he had for the night, but he made it work. I took Dan's arm he offered linking it with mine while leaning on his shoulder as we wandered to the doors. I was feeling good about this idea even as we stepped inside to see it had been crowded.

The greeter had taken us to the back smiling at Dan and I a few times as she walked us to our seats. It was a smaller table that had been rounded with a darker stained cherry-wood. The seats matched being cast iron for the backs but had the same shade as the table in plush cushioning. Dan actually pulled out my chair taking my sweater from me to drape over the back as well. The hostess nodded to him as he politely dismissed her so she could return to her post. Dan shrugged out of his jacket as well after helping me get settled then layering it on top of my sweater. Once he was settled as well, in good timing, a waiter came by for a drink order.

"Um do you have possibly, a wine list I could take a look at?" Dan smiled politely with his famous matching tone. The waiter must have gotten that a lot because he set one down as Dan had gotten his question out. It was bound in leather that was a darker burgundy and black. Danny fingered one without showing me glancing with a warm smile. The waiter smiled back nodding as he gently took the menu out of Dan's hold to replace it with two dinner menus. I glanced around it seeing it was a traditional place really. It could call for a nice night or something casual. When I looked up to take in the surroundings though I smiled liking the hanging modern lights that had a burgundy, rhombus, covering with a similar black stripe around it. The walls were a bright beige sending off the darks as to not come off as a bar or depressing theme. The tile in the flooring even had an offset making black the color then having burgundy diamond slats in between the meeting corners. I sighed really enjoying taking it all in when a familiar chuckle got my attention.

I looked to see Dan smiling warmly as he got to watch me explore a new place. I felt my cheeks get warm and I covered my mouth blinking innocently at him. Danny took my left hand kissing it then lacing our fingers on the table. "Oh stop, you're adorable hun." Danny waved for me to put my other hand down so he could do the same to it. Once I was exposed looked away trying not to bashfully giggle almost intimidated by Dan's charm. I didn't know if it was from us not having sex yet, him being gone for a moment, his teasing earlier, the way he looked under the warm lighting, or just all of it to be why I was feeling a little sillier than usual. When I did looked back again to him though, his head was tilted slightly with a crooked grin and half-lidded eyes. I blushed deeper feeling curious if there was something going on with him.

"W-Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked feeling blunt. I leaned forward crossing my legs under the table to steady myself. Danny looked down shaking his head before meeting my eyes again then leaning closer to me. He reached up to hold me still before pressing his lips to mine softly with an after-smile lingering on them.

"I love you." Danny sung out a little before kissing me again. I smiled wider after that one unable to mock him.

"Love you too." I sung out as well. We sat back a little more comfortable and I noticed he still never answered me. Danny must have read my mind because in another moment he sighed smiling like he had on my lips.

"I was looking at you, 'that way,' because you sincerely look just as perfect as you did when I proposed to you and I absolutely cannot wait to be floored by you in a wedding dress my love." Danny took me way off guard with the gentleman's tone he had seemed to find somewhere and I almost giggled noticing he had left Danny Sexbang at home tonight. I was getting one of my first dates with Leigh. It almost had me giggling that the way to explain this made him sound like he had multiple-personality disorder.

"I see, and you look dashing yourself, Leigh-Daniel. Even your hair seems oddly tamed, not that I'd prefer it either way, but it just seemed to have decided to work with you I guess." I smiled warmly to my fiancé whom looked to the side like he was up to something. He then looked back to me grinning proudly biting the end up his tongue before he responded.

"Well, I, remembered more than just your beautiful memory from that day as well, and figure I'd surprise you." Dan gave me a clue to what he meant and it took me a moment before unwillingly my eyes lit up in remembrance.

"Oh my god, Dan! Did you really?!" I sat there in awe that Dan did indeed tame his hair for me tonight. It brought me back to Texas the night we got engaged even more. Humidity was terrible for him and his mound of jew-curls. He had come out from the bathroom in our suite looking terrified and I had to back him into a corner with a can of actually light hairspray. Enough on a brush and ran through Dan's hair had tamed it back to normal. Seeing now, that he indeed must have snuck it into the room, explained the length it took him to get ready. I leaned over reaching for him as he leaned forward to help. I twisted a singular curl into my fingers smiling now feeling the difference I wasn't looking for in the car.

"Ya feel it now huh?" Dan smirked as I let my expression show that I had. "I was shocked honestly you didn't say anything in the car!" Dan shrugged with a crooked smile. I sat back looking down bashfully now having to admit that my mind didn't even think about it.

"When I was playing with your hair, I was more thinking about um, just you being home by my side again really." I blushed a little watching Dan shake his head letting his crooked smile enlarge.

"D'awww, that's adorable!" Dan wrinkled his nose with a giggle that flowed out while he teased me.

"Hush," I waved him off feeling the heat more, "I'm allowed! Not like you weren't doing your thing every chance you got on the way here as well!" I poked at him back. Dan raised his eyebrows smiling knowing what I meant, but he still challenged me on it.

"Oh yeah? How so?" Dan held in his chuckle that time watching me blink at him. I sighed rolling my eyes before taking one of my hands to tick off the list.

"Youuu, kissed me at every red light," I started.

"Uh huh, that's normal, go on," Dan countered nonchalantly, but waved me on.

"Said you loved me every chance you got," I pressed on my pointer finger looking up as I remembered.

"As I should dear, it would be a waste not to!" Dan tilted his head toward me grinning a little less to mock me, and more that he was loving this.

"Youu complimented me a shit ton as well," I was almost done considering a decent ride, but still short.

"Well you are gorgeous tonight and always! Oh! Add that other one!" Dan teased me pointing to pin another finger.

"Can't we are strictly talking about the car!" I reminded him letting a small smirk come though. Danny nodded with an 'Oh' before waving me on again. "Okay and lastly, you made sure to play mostly all the songs we have a memory with, which honestly," I let the silence linger enough to where Danny cocked an eyebrow waiting on the suspense to end.

"Honestlyyyyy, what?" Danny broke the said silence impatient for once.

"Honestly, it was my favorite part, and I love you so much, and wouldn't trade those moments for the world, Leigh." I smoothly let him have it and it was definitely the reaction he gave what I was hoping for. He leaned back, mouth agape, stunned that I caught him off guard.

"Wowww babe, nice left fielder! Geeze, turn me to mush AND totally catch me not expecting that! Damn, I love you too!" Danny cracked up with me over it before he glanced down then realized something. "Oh fuck, um, maybe we could continue this after ordering?" Danny suggested reminding us both we had spent a moment talking when we should have gotten our entrées out of the way.

"Oh crap, yeah, maybe just a little huh?" I joked instantly throwing my attention to the list of savory dishes. It was nice to have simpler foods rather than another round of sushi. I loved sushi, but for this sort of night a prime rib almost caught my fancy. I eventually did settle on that with mashed potatoes, gravy, and a side of broccoli with cheese. I looked up to see Danny eventually and noticed he was squinting. I tilted my head wondering if he had been so excited to go out he forgot his contacts. "Uh baby?" I asked starting off to get his attention

"Just a sec babe." Danny held up a finger trying to focus. I sighed knowing he was attempting to play it off but his natural habit to squint when he couldn't see kept coming back as he tried to focus. I sat resting my chin in my hand trying not to laugh over him being stubborn before trying again.

"Leigh?" I sung out softly pinning the menu down so he'd look at me. When he did he scowled like I had interrupted something.

"What hun, I'm just trying to figure out what I want." Danny sounded irritated but I knew he was embarrassed that I figured it out. I reached into my purse digging around for something listening to him whine then definitely getting it. "Baby, please I'm fine! I drove here, no accidents, I can take a hit to squint at the menu!" Danny begged to me trying to convince me before I found what I was looking for. I ignored the huffs and groans, but then smiling with a 'ah-ha!', was sliding a plastic case his way. Danny pouted taking it with a sigh. He opens them unfolding the pair I kept on me incase ever he needed them. They're a rectangular, black, medium thick, framed pair of his glasses. He slides them on silently closing the case putting it in his leather jacket pocket. When he resituates himself he blinks a couple times then is reading the menu minus the struggle.

"Say it." I teased him wanting to hear the gratification. Danny looked up over his frames at me then back down at the menu.

"Say what exactly?" Danny asked not paying attention really. I smiled knowingly at him until he looked up trying not to grin thinking he was sly.

"Say ittt!" I half begged hating that he played my games right back with me. Danny chuckled liking that he was making me squirm. I huffed at him tightening my lips together. Danny looked to them, then back to my eyes grinning wider with a small chuckle again.

"Killin' ya huh?" Danny teased resting his own chin on his hand. He popped his lips before giggling as another sigh rolled through me.

"Nevermind! What are you getting?" I waved him off letting him win. I didn't need a thank you or anything, but was nice to see if he'd actually give one without a fight. I glanced to the menu then back up to him seeing he was still watching me in the same position. I raised my eyebrows to him implying for him to tell me no longer really smiling like I was.

"Babyyy..." Danny sung out to me in a teasing tone. I bit the corner of the inside of my mouth so I wouldn't smile. I kept eyes locked on him even when he reached for my hand. He pulled my left into his right rubbing the top of it with his thumb. "Come on baby-girl, don't be mad, I was kidding..." Danny kept singing out in the same manner. I blinked at him a couple times watching him slowly become bothered by it. "Okay fine, you want me to say it? I'll say it." Danny smiled lovingly then, dropping his stubborn act to make me feel better. Even if I wasn't actually mad at him, it was a strange relief he still decided to go for it. He tugged both my hands in his towards him and I let myself meet him across the table in the middle again. Danny then held my cheek with his left hand still giving me the same expression. His eyes looked me over before he went on with it. "Thank you my love," Danny kissed me between the phrases, "for remembering to keep these on you. I appreciate it, and you." Danny held the second kiss longer before finishing it up, "I love you so much my beautiful fiancé, whom I cannot wait to make my wife in a month." Danny cooed the last part getting me to giggle on his lips before I kissed him back.

"Love you too my Leigh-Daniel." I stated softly watching him steal one last one before sitting back in his chair. The waiter had finally returned with wine and took our food orders. He placed the lovely crystal glasses in front of us and I didn't recognize the bottle this time. Usually Dan's method was to order the one we had on our first date. Instead of red it was a white wine. I waiting until the waiter had made sure we got what we needed before looking to the glass to Dan. He had a goofy smile on his face until he bit his lip trying to contain it from spreading.

"Okay you usually pick the same wine, every time, doesn't matter, now being a person that loves memories and usually does this for a reason, what is the reason for this?" In fear of sounding like Dr. Seuss, I asked Dan needing to know why the change. Danny smirked looking to it then looking to me.

"Babe, this," Danny held the glass slightly spinning it, "is the wine my parents drank at their wedding. I wanted you and I to try it and hopefully use it for ours." Danny smiled stopping his spinning to hold his towards the middle of the table. I was very touched he found out a way to include his parents into the details. It was very sweet of him and I couldn't help but grin liking this a lot. Danny then smiled with me sighing a little. "I want to make a toast, milady." Dan nodded for me to put my glass with his. I did so then felt him take my left hand lacing our fingers tightly. "To you, [Y/N]. My light, my rock, my heart. You're everything a man could ask for, and thank you so much, for being my answer baby. I love you beautiful." Danny declared taking a sip. When he noticed I hadn't moved he cocked an eyebrow.

"Back in the middle Avidan, I got somethin' to say." I nodded watching him eye me. "Hush, just let me do this." I slightly said sternly. Danny tilted his head listening intently. "I'm making my own toast, Leigh." I raised my glass again watching Dan follow me. He silently nodded slightly barely closing his eyes bracing himself knowing I never let him just speak alone. "To you, Leigh, my, Leigh. My hardworking, understanding love. Even when I feel like I don't deserve you, you turn right around and make sure no matter what I am very much so. Through our trials, and through my personal shortcomings, I'm still left believing you at the end of the day. I love you too, my knight, my king even, but mostly my Daniel." I took a sip watching Danny get a little misty-eyed. He was gnawing on his lip and I even started to feel a lump in my throat. It wasn't long before a single tear rolled down his cheek before he quietly tried to laugh it off. I leaned forward brushing my thumb against it feeling the slick, warmth, before relieving it from his cheek.

"God, [Y/N]," Danny smiled wholly at me shaking his head incredulously, "I'd take you to Vegas if we hadn't promised those guys. I don't think I can't wait much longer not making you the wife you deserve to be either. I can't even imagine us not being united," Danny looked down swallowing before looking back into my eyes, "on my way home," Danny leaned forward kissing my ring then pulling my hand to his cheek, holding it there. "I was on the plane, wondering to myself where I was a year ago, and I felt myself dwell back to whomever it was in that dark room, and I found myself," Danny shook his head looking away remembering it, "I found myself feeling numb and-and angry, and just totally empty." Danny I could feel from the vibrations was bouncing his leg, "But man when I got home, and saw you, even dead asleep, my entire being yearned, and gravitated to you. I felt whole, and relieved. Even if you think you feel like I shouldn't have with what happened," Danny patted his chest with his free hand getting more intense, "IIII felt it. The moment will never be yours to dictate, but IIII felt even in the haze of worry and-and concern, baby I was home when I saw you. I was fucking home, and I was alive, and I was worthy. I wasn't feeling like I did a year ago, and I couldn't imagine, EVER, needing to go back there. What I'm needing now? Is to accept what I deserve, WHO, I deserve. I need to accept you as my forever and always, soon. Because every step closer is not even getting scarier to me," Danny shook his head breaking into a huge smile that creased his eyes, "Baby, every step, is becoming complete opposite, and I'm receiving this entirely with everything. So just hear me out, believe me when I say, I'm getting' antsy over here alright?" Danny sniffled and I could have tackled him had we not been in the restaurant.

We kissed across the table whispering I love yous over and over becoming the public couple that no one likes to watch at dinner. Danny I remember a long time ago had mentioned he's not good with PDA, and I giggled on his lips when I saw how much he really had changed. We kissed one more time before the waiter had returned for us, carrying out meals. We apologized then thanked him kindly, admittedly also a little embarrassed we got so wrapped up in the other, we even weirded out the wait staff.

When Dan and I finally got to turn our attention to our food, we both looked over at the other's as well smiling. Danny pointed out he didn't even see the options I chose, but quickly told me to not say a word along the lines of him being blind. We dug in eventually, of course, still swapping anyway certain parts and mixings. Dan really liked the prime-rib he claimed never to have had, but once he popped the piece in his mouth he made a face that maybe he had. I giggled over this then taking a bite of the meatloaf he had ordered making a mental note to make it for him one day. We continued on like that taking another glass of wine after a while before stopping for a moment for more conversation. When we finally did, it was Dan whom broke the comfortable silence. "So?" Danny drug out the word nodding to my glass. I took a sip before cocking an eyebrow at him.

"So?" I mocked him with a small giggle. I wasn't feeling it quite yet, but I also wasn't unaware that was soon.

"So, Mrs. Avidan, what do you feel about the wine my love?" Danny dropped that name again and I flared up feeling that I had not actually been paying attention, but the wine had its hold. I wasn't drunk though with another thought as I tried to form an opinion.

"Well Mr. Avidan," I snickered with Dan whom shook his head slowly amused at my attempt to mock him again, "it isn't better than 'ours,' but!" I waved a finger at him pausing to take another sip.

"But?" Danny drug it out like his 'so' and I set my glass down before continuing.

"But, IF, this is something you'd like to include, even though traditionally it is champagne, I'm not saying no at all. You deserve your say so, I won't have it any other way." I smiled wide proud that he actually did want to be part of the details in this. It still cracked me up how many 'traditions' we had broke along the way. Danny beamed excited over this and raised his glass again.

"Thank you my love! I know Avi will get a kick out of this!" Danny leaned to kiss me again and I made sure to hold his chin so I could steal another without any injury. When Danny sat back he smiled lovingly to me. I was about to ask him what year we needed when someone cleared their throat. Danny and I both looked up to see a couple younger in years, but not by much, observing us. The woman had on a casual blouse that was white with ruffled sleeves and a choker around her neck. Her dressier slacks flowed down over her flats that pulled it all together. Her hair had been curled for the evening and I smiled sweetly liking how she carried herself. It was the gentleman whom spoke directly to Dan though when the moment was made.

"Sorry, um, Danny, I didn't mean to bother you, but my girlfriend and are big fans!" The guy shook Dan's hand while Dan smiled politely.

"Thank you so much, we already ate, so please don't think you're being a bother here!" Danny nodded to me including me in this like always. Ever since he took it public no matter the reaction, Danny always made sure to include me. When the couple glanced my way, I shyly waved smiling. Both did the same back then turned to Danny seemed to have something on their minds.

"Right on, so man we seen the video, shame about that tour huh?" he was getting at something with the tone he had. Danny slipped off his glasses nodding slowly. I could see the guilt seeping in.

"Yeah, it, honestly, was a hard call. I promise though there will be others. I just had so much going on behind the scenes, there was no way I could get out there without anything seeming off ya know? Really I'm super-sorry again on that." Danny wasn't quite begging for forgiveness but danced on that line. The woman shifted folding her arms and I felt really uncomfortable suddenly with her stance. She tucked a curl behind her ear before she spoke.

"So what was it, I mean you're out, looking like you two are enjoying yourselves?" she called him out and Danny almost faltered in his expression. He glanced down then back to them.

"I'm not comfortable saying what really. I promise though, it's not something I could have handled from across the country." Danny looked down swallowing hard. The girls shifted looking at me and I was looking to him.

"What is she pregnant or whatever?" it was a bold statement, and I watched Dan clench his jaw. "I mean seriously, you call off a tour, then go out the next day, but whatever it was was THAT big of importance that you just HAD to be home?" the woman spoke her mind and I watched her partner or whomever pull her back some looking to us apologetically.

"Sorry man," he was about to continue on when Dan shook his head.

"It's fine, I don't expect everyone to sort of understand shit, really, I get it." Danny couldn't hide the pain from her outburst and was not even meeting her glare at that point.

"Well maybe if you'd explain why a little better, people could get behind that!" the girl snapped at him and I sighed knowing he was going to hate it, but it this was not going to end like this.

"It was my fault." I blurted out looking to them braving their stares. "Yes, it was my fault and I was wrong to have done what I did. And if you must know," I sat a little straighter, "I wasn't taking care of myself. I was over working myself and trying to balance too many things. I didn't call him home though. I was willing to kill myself before pulling him away from his dream and performing to give back to you guys, so don't you," I was going to bring it home, but heard a small voice across from me.

"Babe, stop, it's okay." Danny tried and I glanced to him swallowing the rest. I sat back looking away taking in the soft tone Dan had. I heard him stand up with a sigh.

"Look," he began calmly. I looked back to see him taking a deep breath, "I would throw her under, if I wasn't marrying her, if I didn't know her okay? You two are the first, to actually know besides who is in my personal circle. I'm not asking for an apology, just your silence. I will handle my life as I go, and all I ask is you guys AT LEAST remember the details right before you fuckin' tweet it or whatever, okay? I'm sorry again it happened, things come up, she is my fiancé, my family, and I have a right to her well-being. I will make the announcement when another tour rolls around. By then things will be worked out by far. Thank you though, for having the balls to tell me what you're feeling though. I'd rather hear truth then believe things are okay." Danny stuck out his hand to them and they both, stunned, Dan took that route, shook his hand speechless except for the small 'good-byes'. When Danny sat back down I felt my face drain coming down finally going over what I'd done. I watched Dan think for a moment before looking to me.

"Baby I'm-" I was going to apologize for it, but Dan cut me off.

"Stop, no, you-you did the right thing. You stuck up for me, cause I was going to let them tear me apart. I deserved it. No you, you're fine I'm just, reflecting." Danny looked so upset trying not to lose it in public. I started looking for the waiter with our check needing to get us home. Danny needed to be reminded a few things. We needed our night to end on a better note.


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bath time fun time ;)

Once I had flagged down the waiter, despite Dan's attempt to stop me trying to apologize, I pulled out my card slipping it into the pocket. I set it aside before turning back to Danny to see him leaning his head forward holding onto his curls out of stress.

"Baby, it's gonna be alright, please look at me?" Danny shook his head slowly with a long sigh refusing to do so. I looked around seeing that no one was paying attention before I stood up to go to him. I knelt down next to him rubbing his back then stroking his curls hoping he'd let go.

"Stop please." Danny requested speaking to his lap. I attempted to stoke his hand then but only for a moment because a small groan of aggravation echoed under the table. "I'm fine just get your shit when he comes back." Danny said not having an attitude but really not feeling well. I sighed feeling a little pain from him rejecting me even for something small to comfort him. Once I stood to go back and sit Danny sighed out partially bringing his head up. He peeked, I assumed, to see how far away he had pushed me for the moment, and I made sure to keep my expressions soft as I met his eyes.

"I'm driving, lemme see em." I came to the conclusion Dan was just getting a full welcome home tonight. If I was paying for dinner, I was driving home. Dan blinked at me before reluctantly placing the keys in my outstretched hand.

"Fine. Just really would like to go home." Danny rested his cheek back on his hand staring down the table. I felt my heart breaking a little further, but was already plotting the end of the night for us. It was another moment of watching him occasionally draw small doodles with his fingers on the table top before the receipt and card was before me again. I quickly signed, leaving a nice tip before slipping the card back into my wallet and purse. I took Dan's arm again when he stood and walked him out to the car. I was thankful I chose the heels because a small height that brought me up from them, was enough for him to rest his head on my shoulder. The walk to the car, then the drive home, was quiet with the occasional sigh from Dan's way. I was thankful to be going home like he was, but hoping he'd let me take care of him and not go shut down in the bedroom.

I unlocked the door with Dan sort of lingering behind me, but had been staring at the pavement still not saying a word. After finally getting it open and leading him inside I waited for him to shut the door before stepping to him resting my hands on his chest. He looked down to me with sad eyes feeling like he failed his fans and I knew nothing right now was going to convince him it was true. Eventually though, he did bring his hands up to rest on mine then even let his forehead come down to my own as well.

"Danny, it's gonna be okay. Not tonight, I know, but it's gonna get better baby. I love you, and despite what happened I had a really great time." I whispered to him in the dark of our living room still near the door. I reached up to stroke his cheeks feeling him gently lean into my touch. He had recently shaved and I was nice feeling him not newly soft, but smooth before the stubble came in. Danny sighed out barely with any noise before leaning more forward to where I could wrap my arms around his neck while his own went tightly around my waist. He buried his head in the crook of my own neck asking to be held silently for a moment. I combed my fingers through his soft curls whispering to him that it was okay until he was ready to stand back up.

"Momma?" Danny spoke against my skin swaying a little with me in his arms. I leaned my head back a little to kiss his temple before resting my head back on it.

"Yes baby?" I asked wondering what he wanted. Danny squeezed me tighter gently pressing his lips into my skin.

"Thank you..." he breathed out almost sounding shaky. I closed my eyes feeling the attempt to remembering someone was there with him, for him, he was trying to let me do this with him and not him go at it alone. I sighed nuzzling him gently before combing his hair some more.

"I'm right here Danny, I got ya babe." I whispered back to him near his ear. Danny shivered with a small nod he heard me. I shifted to be able to stand a little longer feeling he needed this before I tried to see if we could fix this for a moment. "Hey," I scratched his hair that time getting him to at least hum out that he was listening, "think maybe you can try and let me fix it for tonight?" I asked him letting him take his time on figuring it out.

"Can't. I already fucked up." Danny spoke still into me and I held back my sigh so he wouldn't assume I was agitated of that.

"Yes I can. For tonight I can, tomorrow though? That's not quite a definite plan yet." I hinted I had an idea for him on how to make it better, but let him take it one step at a time. Danny breathed out before standing back up looking down at me with his features looking tired and still upset.

"How?" Danny simply asked probably guessing in his head it was just going at it in the bedroom. I made sure to let that be a part of it, but not as animalistic as it could have been. I stepped back a little glancing down the hall then back to his face. He was waiting patiently on me to decide.

"Can I have two minutes? You wait here." I suggested watching him furrow his eyebrows not sure of this. I stepped back more holding onto his hands eventually I thought he was gonna let me go but squeezed tighter stopping me.

"What're you gonna do?" Danny asked more curious than cynical sounding. I smiled just a little knowing he would like what I had been planning. He'd hate the waiting part, but it'd be worth it.

"Two minutes' babe? Please?" I begged just a little watching him soften up for a moment giving me a nod with an attempt at a smile. I stepped back again letting our hands gently slip apart making my way towards the hall. "Stay put!" I called back to him heading him shift with a soft 'kay.' I got barely passed the doorway throwing off the dress, quickly unstrapping the heels, then setting them near the closet door. I did open it up and knew Dan was going to hear everything trying not to ruin it for himself, but would still guess until he could move. I dug back in the back finding the one I had my eyes settled on when he and I hung them up together. I grabbed the orange one slipping it on over my naked body feeling the satin warm to me in some places then again remaining comfortably cool in others.

I reached back into the box finding the candles again seeing that we were gonna use em all this time. I took out the lighter as well. I placed one on the dresser on a coaster, another couple in the window sill one on each night stand, and one more on a shelf that had been holding a couple figurines of Dan's. I grabbed up the box tip-toeing quickly into the bathroom to do the same. I got the one on the sink, the four in the corners of the tub, and I was just about to have the last on in the sill of the bathroom when hands slid down the fabric near my hips startling me some before warm lips pressed to my neck closer to my ear.

"Shh, just me baby." Danny whispered as I slowly turned still holding the lighter along with the last candle. Danny smiled liking the atmosphere I was trying and also the attire I had changed into. His thumbs stroked up and down sliding pinches of the fabric on my hips with them as he looked me over. "Orange looks good on ya." Danny complimented softly. I blushed a little never really hearing him mention certain colors looking better on me specifically. I had barely remembered I was still holding the candle along with the lighter until Danny carefully took on then the other from me. I watched him spark the flame then settling it to the wick. I glanced to see the reflection of the fire in his eyes illuminating the chocolate pools more than a usual florescent bulb could. It almost turned them into a caramel before me and if he hadn't had shifted to reach up, settling the last candle in the sill above me, I could have gotten lost in them.

He looked around once he stood back a little smiling at how the bathroom held a soft glow. He inhaled the scent we had picked out before exhaling it with a quiet 'ahh'. I glanced to the tub then to him watching those eyes follow mine. When they returned to study me longer I gently pressed myself closer to him again resting my hands on his chest. In the natural flow of things, longer slimmed arms held me to him and I couldn't help but rest my head on his chest either. His own cheek then layered on top of my hair letting one hand comb through it. Danny sighed feeling less tense, but still a little weary to completely Zen yet. We took a moment cuddled up with Dan leaning on the counter with his hip before I continued on with my plans.

I shifted making him have to let me go so I could turn towards the tub. I bent over in my after-dinner attire feeling his eyes on me, but let him look without a tease or word of embarrassment. He was free to gaze at his fiancé more than ever tonight after having a hard evening. I turned the knob on the hot all the way first almost hearing nothing but the water hitting the bottom of the tub chasing away the comfortable silence. When the temperature was right I then turned to the cabinet that had held the bubbles was empty. I looked up then noticing they were being held in front of my face instead. I looked to see the culprit whom had a small, bashful smile that turned up a little more on the left than the right.

I took the bubbles from him gently then unscrewed the cap. I poured a generous amount in the running hot water watching it transform into wispy white foam. When I screwed the cap back on, setting the container back in the cabinet, I stood back up to face Dan again. He was tucking his bottom lip under his top just a little while he curiously watched me take to the black buttons on his dress shirt. I started with the top slipping it from the hole before feeling hands rest on my hips. I smiled at his touch not doing much but glancing up to his appreciating warm grin then back to my task at hand. Once I got down passed his chest, I spread open the space a little more, pressing my lips to his fuzz. Danny curled then straightened his fingers, stroking more towards my backside rather than staying at my hips. I glanced up again taking note he was still innocently letting me work on getting his shirt unbuttoned myself with the same grin.

Once I got the last one, I pushed the fabric aside until a small noise had me look up. Danny had removed his hands I noticed and was taking care of his cuffs. He was working on his right until I gently stopped him to take over. "Let me." I suggested watching him nod again with not much to say while I got it done in one movement. Danny already had his left hand to me patiently waiting. I did the same thing then went back to slide the fabric off his shoulders. Danny helped pulling the sleeves off before tossing it into the hall. When we turned back to each other I gently ran my hands feeling his bones and muscles underneath his soft tummy, chest, and collar bone. I slid them up further to cradle his face gently pulling him to me. Danny's hands took opposite routes pressing me closer to him. His left massaged the back of my neck while the right kneaded my left cheek. Our lips smacked after a couple moments of lingering kisses. Danny kept the minimal distance for breathing between us for a moment. We gazed into each other's eyes savoring everything. Danny swallowed back a little loud before glancing towards the tub. I turned around seeing it perfectly had filled. I broke his hold some but let him keep a hand to hang onto as I turned off the tap.

When I spun back around Danny followed me with his eyes until I came back for another kiss. This time when I met his warm lips, I pressed a little more into him. His hands traveled back to where they were kneading and caressing with a tender hint to them. I kept my mouth molding around his deepening the kiss with occasionally licking his bottom lip teasing him some. Danny would wait for the usual next part, but caught on after a couple times I was playing with him. I figured out he had, when he did it back but instead of licking my lip he gently would press the tip of his tongue to the roof of my mouth then retract it. Eventually when I knew he was going to do it again I enclosed my lips around his thick muscle suckling on it until our lips met again. Danny shuddered at that little technique which cause me to giggle behind my lips when we pulled back for air. Danny growled a little not liking the quiet teasing as he eyed me but had a smirk going on. I reached up to peck his lips again stealing a kiss then trailing over to his cheek. I worked down to his jawline nipping it feeling something stirring in the dress pants I was pinned to. When I got to his neck I sucked multiple hickeys into it hearing him try to hold back a low grumble that wasn't quite a moan.

"Baby..." I sensually whispered before nipping and sucking closer to his ear. I knew my breath was heating it because Danny flinched with a ridged exhale. His hands both were kneading my ass again almost rubbing me against his clad. Danny let his mouth drop open when I helped by moving my hips to his motions.

"Fuck..." Danny breathed out and I thought I caught his eyes closing. I took that moment to carefully work my hands between us while pressing kisses then small sucks to his collarbone. Danny twitched under his own fabric while my hands took turns groping him through his dress pants. I trailed a little lower with my mouth breathing out then kissing each of his smaller nipples pressing a little more with my touches below. Danny by then was filling the silence with pants and small noises the closer I got to him.

"You want it..." I asked alluringly. I had reached his happy trail or what he liked to call 'trail of tears' making sure to at least get his opinion. Danny cursed under his breath when I looked up into his eyes officially knelt before him. Danny's mouth was stuck open as he wallowed in the haze I had created for him. I gently unbuttoned the dress slacks letting them fall to his ankles then having him step out of them. I pulled off the socks while I was down there tossing them and the pants aside. When I crawled back up to meet his barely hidden erection, Danny was already combing his hands through my hair. I reached up to still his hands feeling his anxiousness in their motions. Danny stopped, but laced our fingers squeezing them together tightly. I nosed the fabric away feeling Danny stroke my thumbs with his a little quicker than usual. It was almost an odd reunited feeling seeing his thick cock before me and not on a screen. I shifted to align my mouth with him after licking a few strips up his length. Danny shuddered again at the sensation squeezing my hands. I let go for a moment to pull his boxers off fully then gave them back to him feeling him grip on just as tight.

"Please baby-girl..." Danny breathed out when I didn't go right for it. I had kept teasing him working my tongue around his tip then along his shaft feeling him hold onto me as he'd noticeably twitch. I let my lips get closer as I suckled on his head not letting him have the entire feel of it yet. I was savoring him for the both of us. Danny waited again for me to suck again on his tip when he gently urged me on pushing his hips forward. Instead of backing off, I worked with him letting him fill my mouth with his warm cock. Once he carefully found my throat I swiveled my tongue the best I could feeling him pulsate. Danny kept a hold of my hands tightly as he pulled back a little the pushed forward again. I added a slight bit of pressure from sucking him off a little when he did give me the room. Danny pushed forwards again, and due to his precum sliding down my throat, he got to feel the sensation of me swallowing which sent a shudder through him again. "Mmm...swallow me again babe..." Danny groaned out a request for me to repeat the process.

I let my eyes flutter shut feeling and hearing him right here in front of me echo off the walls. I couldn't stop my muffled moan that vibrated when he pushed again. I had to eventually take control though feeling that we'd be here wearing ourselves out from a single blow job and an ice cold bath. Danny did willingly let go still thrusting a little but then combed my hair again. I let myself meet him half way a little quicker hearing the 'ooo' come from above me. I wrapped my right around his lower half then cradled his sack in my left. I waited to feel Danny come forward into me again and I sunk down deep throating him a little faster than we had been going. Danny jerked unwillingly to the sudden change while he cursed throwing his head back from what it sounded.

I took to the pace I created and bobbed my head working both my hands on him. I did feel more precum sliding down my throat and managed to swallow him again. "Baby...oh ...fuck... baby-girl..." Danny whined in a lower tone feeling my throat contract around him. I brought my head back up teasing his head then sucking him back down to me before I gently massaged his balls feeling him twitch in my mouth. He had already been pulsating and expanding slower telling me he was getting close. I bobbed my head, swirled my tongue, and even moaned vibrating him a little more frequently listening to Danny come undone. His body kept shifting almost to a point I could have sworn he was trying to hold himself up. "Ooo.. ooo.. ugh...fuck..." Danny moaned out thrusting into my mouth when it was closer even and I even felt sensations in waves loving that he was letting me break him down. I moaned out again even then quickly able to swallow him noticing it was harder due to his head expanding. The grip he had with both hands trying not to scalp me had become intense and even a turn on then when he was the one with the hair kink.

It went from small sensual pushes and teasing to Danny fucking my mouth. His precum was in streams while his length had maxed out and his head was ready to blow. Danny was lost in his own world getting ready to go over that edge that his thrusts were not only hard to time catching a breath, but they were frequent enough to where he wasn't pulling back. His thick cock throbbed as he probed my throat over and over and I soon was holding my eyes shut knowing he was going to explode here soon. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, oh, fuck, babe, babe, Babe, BABE, FUCCCK BABY!" Danny timed it perfect with his cursing then call out. Danny's head had cut off all abilities for oxygen intake then poured hot cum down my throat. I started having to swallow him immediately feeling him still milking himself then. Danny's breathing turned back into small pants and I even felt him shift to watch me while still feel me swallowing down his load. I could tell it had been a moment since he had rubbed one out due to how thick him and his orgasm had been. When I was finally able to focus on suckling on his member that needed cleaning off Danny was back to soft pets and small hums that he was enjoying it still. "Mmm...my baby-girl...fuck that feels so good....mmm...I love youuu..." Danny half breathed out, half sung out his praises to me as I finally got to pull him out after another moment. When I did pull back to try and raise up Danny was there instantly steadying me the best he could.

"Fuck." I breathed out falling into him resting my forehead on him. I hadn't noticed I was out of breath until I became aware of my surroundings. Danny cradled me close with a couple kisses on my hair then a tighter hold in his arms. I breathed out the easiest I could trying to relax. It was almost like I had finished with him myself, but it was unbelievable how thick he had gotten.

"You okay baby?" Danny cooed quietly when I exhaled harder again trying to steady my breathing more. I pressed another kiss to his chest with a small nod telling him I would be. I felt fingertips rub my back through his kimono before hair was pushed to the side for me. The slight cool from the hallway wafted in and I took that with the scents of the candles in. Oddly enough I huffed again then felt my entire body come back to me. It was almost like a small release in itself and I breathed in normal then out again the same. Danny felt the difference and tilted my head back to him. He pressed his kiss on my forehead with a smile after. "Nowww, she's better!" Danny chuckled while I nodded then turned to the tub.

"In, you first. Relaxing time." I nudged him. Danny giggled at my short commands hearing the tired in my voice. Danny complied with another giggle fit as he sunk into the still hot water. He let out a groan resting his head back closing his eyes. I leaned back on the counter watching him submit to the sensations with a small smile. Eventually though he peeked again with one eye open and blinked it at me.

"No in?" Danny asked mocking the two sentence speaking I had used on him. I smiled playfully with a shrug watching him begin to pout that I wasn't answering him. Danny gave me huge puppy-eyes with a small lip-quiver as he begged. I shrugged again with a slight giggle seeing him need me close still. Danny shifted eventually and beckoned me closer with his finger. I took a step to him then felt something tug at me. In one move, Danny tugged the satin belt on the kimono and had almost undressed me there. I blushed laughing with him as he looked me up and down almost proud of that little trick.

"Danny!" I playfully scolded watching him hold his hand out to help me.

"Now you in!" Danny made the choice for me as I stood there barely wearing the Japanese garment anymore. I shrugged it off my shoulders feeling the breeze hit me again. Goosebumps trailed all over me as I inched towards the bathtub. I took Danny's hand feeling him let me brace myself on him carefully climbing in. The hot water felt amazing I had to admit, and was even better being in our private getaway with the constant candle's glowing. I shifted feeling Dan help then leaned back on him with a sigh.

"Mmm, is nice..." I mumbled letting my head fall back and eyes close. Danny gently massaged my thighs as he hummed agreeing with me. I felt warm all over and was turning to mush feeling Dan take a moment to thank me. His chin rested a little over my shoulder watching what he was doing while I just laid back giving him his time. Eventually I felt kisses press down into my skin softly and I hummed out that time back to him.

"Feel good baby?" Danny asked softly letting the syllables breathe out onto me. I smiled in my own forming haze bringing my knees up so he could reach. I swung my arms around behind me pulling Danny closer as I crossed them. His soft chuckle and another kiss told me he understood my answer. Danny did then work up to my knees pressing his thumb on the tops and curling his fingers on the bottom. He rotated them occasionally in different directions and I sighed out blissful loving it.

"Mmm, I missed you baby..." I hummed almost while speaking and I felt Danny pressing kisses towards my neck and jawline slowly. I still had my eyes closed letting my other senses give way to him. Danny hummed back to me sucking on a sensitive spot knowing it would start me up a little. I held back the hiss but couldn't help the slight rise in my hips when he did so. I reached to push his mouth away trying to not let him take over the rest of this. It was supposed to be about him and his time. "No baby, this is for you!" I whined feeling the resisting force his forehead created. I blinked my eyes open seeing him glance to my lips then to my eyes. Danny went to kiss me and I pressed a finger, which he kissed anyway, to his lips. "Dannnn" I whined again dropping my finger. Danny pouted massaging towards my inner thighs.

"Baby..." Danny breathed out sensually fighting back with one of his classic moves. His lips suctioned again and my hips rose a little higher that time. I squirmed trying to fight it reminding myself this was about him, not me.

"Dannyyyy, please, this is for youuu..." I whined louder feeling one hand travel. Danny pressed his palm into my tummy almost massaging it. His lips were claiming territory up and down my neck even tonguing behind my ear.

"Mmm...but baby..." Danny whispered lowly sending my own shudder through me again. I was pressing my back to his chest whining without the words. Danny tongued again then nibbled on my ear lobe. "you did it last time without me hun... why I cant I play this time with you?" Danny whined low asking to repeat what I had done when we Skyped a few nights ago. I squirmed less slowly falling into it. I inhaled uneasy feeling this all shift to the way HE wanted it.

"Causeeee this was your night Dannn..." I tried to fight it, I tried so hard. Danny nipped on my neck making it even worse as his one hand traveled higher. The other kept massaging my inner thigh making my muscles tense up from the buildup Dan was working on with me.

"Lemme play baby-girl...I missed you..." Danny kissed down and back up as he spoke. I was panting needing him to touch me soon or I was going to lose it. All will to give him something was no match for him like this. I held in a whimper for him only to hear in my throat. Danny's hand that he had let higher grazed my right breast making me squirm.

"Babbbeee, please...." I had no idea what I was even asking for but needed him to do something. Danny gently turned my lips to him letting my hot breath cloud in front of his.

"You gonna let me play baby?" Danny asked for me to give him a green light which was about to overload had being green since he started massaging me. I squirmed feeling the sensations of him caress my right breast then trying not to cry out.

"Mmmm...yesmmm...." I tried to speak but was falling victim to him. Danny I felt roll my sensitive bud between his fingers sending shockwaves through me.

"Hmm...what baby-girl?" Danny asked wanting me to repeat myself. I arched up barely feeling his left hand hold me down while he teased. I panted out small moans unable to remember what I even said or what even I was answering him for. Danny chuckled softly before minimizing the space between our mouths I was mush, complete mush, and under his spell to even have a clear head anymore. Danny smirked breathing onto my lips before he spoke again. "Shh, my love, come 'ere..." Danny close the space between us taking over my lips. His mouth sucked and massaged while his thick tongue dominated mine. I was moaning into his mouth loudly but Danny was swallowing them whole. His left hand had stopped massaging my thigh and I felt barely through the haze him gently take my left hand leading it to myself. When it was my own fingers under his that grazed my sensitive folds I jumped coming back with a startle.

"Danny..." I breathed out catching my breath. Danny smiled warmly nuzzling me before kissing me again. He was doting on me when he pulled away using his right hand to gently stroke my cheek.

"You're alright, it's okay, shh, hush my love just wanted you to show me, I'm sorry I didn't think it'd scare you." Danny softly reassured me not to panic. I took a moment to breathe before lacing Dan's left fingers over my own without breaking eye contact with him. I gently lowered our hands back towards my folds and rubbed slowly. Danny grazed his own fingers with me and I felt my breathing hitch getting double the strokes. I let my eyes fall closed feeling Danny slowly kiss me again. Our lips felt tender already so it starting back again slow was hypnotizing already. Danny pressed onto my left hand still laced with mine causing me to press a little more to myself with him. Danny steered us back up some and I felt his fingertips grazing my clit before even circling it yet. Danny gently sucked to my lip when he finally begun to slowly. My fingertips were doing more of it, but his curling eventually to brush it as well dragging moans that I never thought I had in me flowing from my mouth to Dan's. Danny circled more with pressure from both of us and I had to pull back from his deep kissing to bury my face somewhere into him. I settled for his neck near the crook and whimpered feeling my hips threatening to buck as the orgasm in me kept building.

"Baby pleasseee..." I begged needing him to do this. Danny pressed a kiss to my hair hushing me softly.

"S'okay babe, I gotchu, don't stop okay?" Danny asked me to keep my hand going when I felt his unlink. Dan's left hand shifted then stroked down to my core. Danny curled two fingers dipping them into my hot center and I reached up hanging on to his curls going insane. Danny cursed but held himself together pumping his fingers slowly as I circled my bundle of nerves more. I was rocking in the tub with him my head resting back on his shoulder and my eyes squeezed shut. My moans filled the air ringing out loudly as Danny and I technically brought me closer to the edge.

"Fff-Daddy....I can't, I can't..." My body was feeling like it was going to convulse soon with a hard climax and I had no idea what to expect. Danny was peppering kissing on the side of my lips down my neck trying to smoothly ride me into the home stretch.

"You're fine I gotchu my love, you're gonna cum, it's gonna be beautiful, we're gonna do this, I love you so much honey." Danny cooed to me and I whimpered out with half a moan to it as my muscles contracted from Danny's voice and his fingers curling hitting my g-spot. I started circling faster feeling the waves becoming constant telling me I was close. I squeaked out when a short one that I thought was it had me peaking and Danny continued on knowing from what he was feeling as well.

"Dannnny..." I tried to call out to him unable to open my eyes.

"Hmm baby?" Danny cooed again pressing his soft lips to my neck with a small hint of tongue. I flicked my hips getting so close in the chaos.

"I'm gonna cum..." I squeaked out recognizing the flash of heat from my feat to my fingers. Danny deeply kissing brushing his tongue behind my ear before finishing me. I was on the brink falling under until I heard Danny say what drove me home and back around again.

"Come for me Mrs. Avidan...fuck..." Danny whispered in my ear breathing hot into it. My entire body he set on fire and I felt myself lock into myself with my release. I wailed Dan's name long and loud even jerking impossibly somehow feeling like I was going to be stuck in a ball. My entire muscle system was releasing everything and I felt Dan trying to slip his fingers free but unable to for a second. I cried out a second time once he did feeling the sensation all over again. Danny didn't try to move me for a moment while I panted loudly except he did occasionally try to sooth me back down, as to avoid me cramping up. I whimpered unable to still move knowing it was going to be one of those. Danny saw that issue I was having and I heard a soft chuckle before he shifted. "Easy baby, can I move you?" Danny asked barely making it through the wall of post-orgasm bliss I was in. I thought I felt myself nod, but was so unsure of anything. The only clue I answered was Dan shifting again before pulling me to actually be cradled. "Okay, if you stay still, I can take you to bed, but you have to hold still so I don't fall getting out okay?" Danny asked and I nodded surely that time.

My weight was shifted to have my head on his shoulder and his arm pressing my to him on my lower back. I managed to barely wrap my arms around him weakly helping him out. Danny braced himself shifting to his knees then carefully standing. His left arm quickly cradled my upper back as he got out the same way he would had gotten in with me.

"C-c-c-c-o-o-o-l-l-d-d-d..." I shivered feeling no towel and all cold air around us. Danny reached to grab one and threw it over me.

"I know, we don't like cold, I know, here ya go..." Danny quickly rubbed my back with the towel around me. He was trying to create friction and I felt small spots of heat when my teeth would quit chattering. It was bringing me back quickly though considering I hadn't felt Dan move this fast with me in his arms before. Once he hit the bedroom though he laid me on the bed carefully trying to keep the towel over me. "Lemme find you warm jammies hun..." Danny was going to rush to the dresser but I caught his wrist in my hand.


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reunited and it feel so gooood ;)

"No..." I was shivering cold and naked like Dan was, but was trying to not to end things there. Dan stopped to tilt his head at me before slowly stepping to the foot of the bed. The candles gave his curls a highlight from their lighting, whilst his eyes had a small shadow on them from his hair blocking the lighting. He stood before me looking me over trying to understand what I meant. I carefully stood on my knees trying to balance on the bed. I braced my cold hands on his warmer damp shoulders searching in his eyes for something. He seemed to be wondering about this because usually it wasn't every night I refused to not be wrapped up in something after a warm shower or bath. Dan took a step further then pulling me closer stroking my left cheek while wrapping an arm to steady me.

"What do you want babe?" Danny whispered between us still not sure what I was meaning. I didn't want to explain it. I wanted him to feel it. I slid my hands up to reach then tangle in his wet curls that were soaked still. I gently edged him closer to me tilting my head slightly to catch his warm lips again. Danny's hands cupped my cheeks pushing me back further in his own slowly joining me on the bed. I felt the mattress dip where his knees had put his weight on it when he finally got situated. Our mouths sucked, nipped, never leaving the other's for long. I was pressed to his flushing chest, hands sliding down firmly to caress my butt, then back up to find sanctuary in my hair. I felt a shudder run through me as if the many in the tub wasn't enough feeling every fiber in me reheat naturally from his touches.

When our tongues met again after some time of even savoring that moment, sparks could have lit the room alone if had been physically possible. Danny's was slowly, but firmly speaking volumes twisting, massaging, even playing some with mine. He was listening to our bodies and it was a flow of energy given and taken as we almost dared to rediscover the other in a new light that could have only had been found after these events. We were taking our prize and displaying it for the other proudly. Being the prize each other at the end of the night. It was beyond almost what Danny and I had felt since the morning he confessed his deepest love and darkest secret.

We made out taking our time feeling out the other slowly, sensually, taking time to memorize again. I had let my hands wander to his back down to his lower spine, then took my turn pressing my hand into his left cheek groping him not realizing he was doing the same. His skin was soft, untouched almost, and yet firm. I let my hand wander back up meeting its mate against his shoulder blades then. Pressing my fingernails into them enough to feel their movements was even stimulating to me. Danny took note keeping the flow alive and began to massage one hand down my sides pressing his thumb kneading my skin back while his fingertips rotated into my flesh. I let him hear a small sound of approval that wasn't a moan but a deeper hum against our swelling lips. Danny's other hand had taken a different route stroking a thumb across my neck, which then he let my lips free to kiss deeply down to the opposing side. He was almost mapping out his way using this method. I felt myself rock a little more than he had into him hearing along with feeling my sensitive skin follow into his gorgeous mouth. It was warm, it was wet, it was talented in so many ways. Enough to drive every inch of me insane if he wanted. Danny reached my collar bone and I felt him add small nips to his actions as well. I let a louder gasp interrupt the panting that was beginning to overtake part of the silence that was already being interrupted.

When Danny had reached the other side kissing my collarbone it was another smooth transition for us. The pressure from where his lovely lips had traveled almost pushed me back onto the pillows as if asking with manners if I'd lie back for him. When my head did touchdown Danny had guided me keeping his left arm under my bare skin to rest underneath him as he traveled on. I was arching into his mouth while sweeping back his curls to get a better glimpse. Danny felt the sensation flickering his dark eyes to me. I smiled a little between softer kisses he peppered to my cleavage that hadn't pulled small noises that could have registered as small moans for him. Danny caught those a couple times and I could feel him trying not to smile back as he worked his way kissing to my stomach. Danny glanced again seeing the heat rising in with my smiles becoming less frequent as I anticipated where he was headed. He gave one more kiss just above my abdomen then reached up with his right hand to stroke my hair as he came back up. His mouth buried itself in the crook of my neck getting another noise with a gasp after before he reunited our lips. Danny massaged them, keeping them busy, and I let my nails glide along his sideburns into his hair to press him closer. Danny then let his own content sound into my mouth loving the sensation as always.

I had been using my other hand tracing his jaw feeling the bones and muscles working to stroke my tongue with his then suck on my lower lip when he needed some air. I almost chased him needing him to reclaim my for his own taking a couple times before he pulled back resting his forehead onto mine listening to our unified breathing. Our warm pants were coating the other's features in a hot puff that had a hint of moisture to it. I gently curled and uncurled my fingers in Danny's hair then as well while his right hand explored deeper the body he was taking in tonight, and for the rest of his life. He was remembering and replacing memories he cared less about with ones that he'd treasure and hold close. It was a another moment before I tilted my head up taking his bottom lip carefully feeling him then a little lazier kiss me longingly. He did pull back bringing his forehead to it's homed spot while shakily beginning to breathe. It was then I noticed he was pressed against me fully and had been resting on his growing erection. I searched his eyes that only examined my features while he reached my hip with his free hand that he hadn't still been holding me. It pressed into my flesh some bringing me down from subconsciously arching into him again. When he had the small space it was almost like a shock as his fingers gently pressed to my slit again. I hadn't realized I jerked some until Danny soothed me back into the warm haze by pressing lips under my jaw and to spot below it on my neck.

I turned my own to barely reach placing a kiss to his cheek. It was a small gesture but a silent thank you between the growing moment. Danny smirked just a little to me finding it adorable as well just barely biting his lip thinking more about it. I was almost returning a small smirk of my own to him when instead, I ended up letting it morph into my lips parting into a ragged exhale up to him. He had parted my sensitive curtains and stroked down slipping his fingers into my core before curling them once nestled into my heat. I arched up again feeling them inch further causing my eyes to flutter shut as well. Danny was not long after dipping his head down and I felt his tongue stroke against mine pulling back and forth slowly following his fingers. I then moaned that time even if it had been muffled from him swallowing it for himself taking in the small heatwaves rising through me.

Danny not only after a moment kept the slow pace going with me, but he did start brushing his thick cock against my thigh as well. His hips were moving against my skin and I almost began fantasizing in my head remembering what those actually felt like. It drew a deep hum from my throat as my eyes opened slowly gazing into his. Danny rolled his hips up further even timing with his fingering. I left my lips to hang apart breathing quicker when my own hips rolled instinctively with him after a moment. Danny curled then a little more noticeable the two he had inside before massaging my lips again. I hadn't noticed I was pushing back and pulling his hair a little harder until my lips arched up slightly when he pulled back to groan into my ear. His nose was pressed flat above it as he gently tongued the upper part of it. I formed a noticeable 'ah' in my exhale from the sensation pulling more at his thick hair. Danny kissed down sliding his teeth against my lobe groaning again. His hips jerked some while his fingers did the same motion. My own hips followed him one causing a whimper to escape then. Danny kissed behind my ear some, pressing his tongue into the sensitive spot when it reached him and I raised my hips up once more before his voice was wafting through my head.

"Mmm...babe...you're so wet for me...I can feel you needing it...you've been clinching around my fingers so much...come for me and I'll fill you babe...just gotta come for me though...you're almost there...just let me take care of you..." Danny was velvet in the dim lighting. His voice was caressing me just as much as his hands could. I rolled my hips gradually in a deeper motion letting him meet me as he pressed his fingers in time. I let out a whimper turned into a moan for him feeling his request to be met soon. Danny kissed on my neck with small nips between adding to it. I jerked my hips a little quicker feeling my hands clench then unclench tuffs of his hair as well. It led to Danny thrusting his hips smearing precum on my thigh more losing a moment of patience for this. When he shuddered himself reigning it back in, he let the long exhale warming the damp spot he most recently made that was a love bite. I shakily breathed out becoming more stimulated hearing but not aware I was even doing so, my voice bouncing off the walls. I was reaching the closer pointed taking in everything Danny was doing to me. In almost a rhythm though, he was speeding it faster when my octaves increased in levels. A positive sign always for him that I was there. Danny added his last bit of help pumping his fingers into me by adding his thumb that pushed me right over in only a couple strokes to my clit. If I wasn't completely seeing white, and clinging onto him, I was very sure I arched off the mattress even raising Danny up an inch with me. Through my cries his mouth instantly was soothing me, pressing from the side of my hair to my cheeks in kisses that were taking turns as he gently hushed me. Danny pulled his fingers out but stroked me gently letting me come down but keeping me aroused for him.

Once I relaxed just a little with some help of Danny whispering calming phrases into my ear, he shifted some placing himself more between my legs. I reached after feeling able to function some, to gently stroke him a couple times closing my eyes letting my own fantasies come into play again. Danny pushed some into my palm and I felt his left arm that was still under me flex and unflex its muscles. When I let my eyes flutter back open Danny was watching me intently with an almost amused face. He licked his lips before tilting his head down to kiss my jawline towards my ear. Again not long after I let out a small 'ooo' in an exhale, his voice was wafting through my ears again. "You ready for me baby?" he asked with a small smile on my skin. He lifted his head up to see my expression and saw I gazing into his eyes having not said much in intellectual manners really. I slid my fingers untangling from his hair to cup his face then pulling his lips to mine. Danny pressed softly then turned to kiss my palms, followed by a warm one to my forehead. As he did so I whispered out a 'yes' to him. "Kay... just relax for me...'s-gonna be tighter than usual..." Danny warned quietly remembering not only had it been a few days, but I was still coming down from two orgasms. I blinked up at him with big eyes looking over his face before I whispered a small 'okay'. Danny shifted again and I widened my legs for him even bringing them up some to help.

Danny kept his gaze on me as he reached between us gently lathering him up in my juices before aligning himself to me. I was slightly breathing a little quicker aroused with just his familiar presence near me. Danny gently let himself put a little pressure slowly widening me with his head. I felt the warm, thick, member carefully burying itself in inches into me. The closer to his hilt he reached the wider our mouths opened quietly breathing out in puffs to the other. It was a wave of pleasure feeling him fill me again after a moment as the slight stretching even was getting me. When Danny got down to his last quarter, he breathed out slowly and I watched him with half-lidded eyes gently close his taking me in. He slowly inched back then pushed in remembering this. Remembering making love that was slow from the night we got engaged. Remembering the frantic needy sex of when we got back together, and remembering the night we cried in each other's arms confessing that it was all or nothing between us. He was taking in the many memories shared with our bodies. Danny slowly did so again before gently nuzzling my nose with his.

I took his small hint tilting my lips up softly kissing him taking in my own feelings with his slow, sensual, pace. He was savoring more, appreciating more, and letting our love wash him clean of tonight's sour moment. Danny pressed his lips to mine with a little more force and soon as I closed my eyes, I felt him pull me up with him slipping out as he shifted. I let my eyes lock on to his, popping open, when he slightly lifted me. I braced my hands on his shoulders realizing he was then sitting with his legs straight as he lifted me some. I curled my own around his lower back feeling him hover me over him then slide me down his hard cock again filling me in a different angle. His eyes gazed intensely into mine as I took back his every inch letting a small noise slip from my lips. Danny kept his hold on me, bring me back up then down again slowly. His legs shifted when he did again and I felt his hips raise up some pushing him into me further getting another soft moan from me. I tested rolling my hips some finding the rhythm and was able to card my fingers into his hair. The slow lovemaking Danny and I usually had done was quite missionary, but this was something new. It was all new.

I came back up again feeling his cock after another moment bury back into me. Danny and I were chest to chest pressing kisses into the other's shoulder, onto the other's cheek, then lovingly and slowly massaging again our lips. In every way we were connected in that moment and it was almost like letting time stop for us while the world whirred by. The sensations of being officially reunited with the man I loved were so strong, but nothing that was out of reach to handle. Danny thrusted up bringing me back to him and I called out in a loud whisper his name onto his lips.

"Danny..." it was a for sure tone. I was declaring him home with my small callout to him.

"[Y/N]..." Danny called back breathing my own syllables to me. He brought me to him again and I whimpered more out in pleasure needing him, but loving him. He was letting me love him this way without missing the chance to love me back. I slowly curled my fingers towards the back of his soft hair puling myself up with it carefully then rolling my hips bringing myself down.

"Babe..." I breathed out closing my eyed taking in the other senses. My head rested on his hairline feeling his warmth. Danny brought me down again filling me like he promised before clutching me closer to him.

"I love you so much..." Danny whispered before kissing my shoulder again, "You're so beautiful..." Danny stroked my hair back as I half rolled my hips with him. He breathed out before looking between us watching for a moment us moving together. I took that moment to wrap more my arms around his head pulling myself up his length then back down a little more swift. Danny slid his hands to my hips beckoning through touch for me to do it again. I did so with a shaky breath moaning into his ear that had a hint of a small cry with it. He then picked his head back up cradling my face as I rocked on him keeping the pace going. I held onto his wrists whimpering feeling warming tears start to blur my vision. Danny wiped them though tilting his head to kiss me softly to sooth me. "Shh, I'm right here, baby, my beautiful baby, whom I missed making love to so much." Danny ran fingers through my hair as he whispered on, "You're fine, I gotchya, I'm right here," Danny pushed up when I came down drawing out a long moan that was building inside me. He met me a couple more times while continuing to kiss me. He held my cheeks still, and I felt his muscles moving from him rocking slowly with me, to his thumbs stroking my cheeks while he parted my lips to caress my tongue with his own. When he pulled back I moaned out more with small whine that I was building again and was needing a little more pace soon.

Danny must have been feeling it too with him because he shifted again wrapping his left arm around my back again to lean us back towards the bed. He let our weight bring us down with a small bounce before he was latched to my neck as I wrapped my legs around his hips. I felt him roll up a little harder but not picking up so much speed yet, while he suctioned down to my shoulder kissing it letting a groan through into my warm skin. I had slowly pulled his hair a little tighter teasing him but letting him also feel the heightening sensations. When Danny pulled back to look into my eyes he rested his head back down on my forehead like before but was then breathing a little heavier. His hips thrusted plunging him deeper that time and my legs tightened to him bringing him deeper. I let out a loud moan for him which cued to do it again. Danny did so and then made it a pattern to keep going with it. In no time the headboard was rocking into the wall with us as we inched closer to that edge.

"Leigh...I love you so much I missed you so much baby." I breathed out to his lips before connecting them. Danny pressed to me then trailed his own to my ear. Kissing behind it again he then reached up to stroke my cheek.

"Missed you too my fiancé," Danny thrusted with a little more force that had me yelp not expecting it, "Fuck, I also missed being inside you baby-girl..." Danny breathed out letting the words be felt on my skin. He rolled his hips a little higher in a slight angle and I let out a higher pitched moan that had my head rolling back. Danny did it again listening to my chorus echoing around him taking in the noises he missed as well. "Mmm there she goes, that's my girl...sing for me sweetheart...mmm...god I love them noises you make for me..." Danny encouraged on listening to my pitch and volume raise for him. Danny let out his own not long after feeling my hands pulling his locks more from the intensity furthering itself.

"I...fuck...I missed yours too Daddy..." I breathed out before another long one had me almost speaking in a different language it seemed. Danny took that and bucked his hips harder turned on from my own praises. His labored breathing cut off with his personal chorus of noises he let go for me. Eventually they harmonized together as he pushed us so close. I could feel his length twitch as it thrusted hitting my G-spot making me hold him closer inside me. Each time it did Danny moaned out taking in every feeling, every stimulating gesture, it was a perfect sensory balance for the both of us in that moment.

"Mmm...fuck baby...you're getting tighter on me, ya gonna cum?" Danny asked knowing the answer but loved hearing me.

"Yeah...cum with me Leigh..." I softly replied watching him react to his name. Danny dropped to his elbows, circling my head with his arms. He had his hands resting behind my head stopping me from bouncing off his thighs so drastically giving him more leverage.

"I'll cum with you baby-girl...fuck...just hold on..." Danny kicked it into high gear going from thrusts to straight hard fucking. My ass was bouncing off his thighs as he slammed into me repeatedly. I was yelling out tilting my head back squeezing my eyes shut taking it all in seeing that edge before us. Danny dropped his head to take a nipple between his lips suckling hard on it while flicking his tongue. The feeling had me jerk up the best I could with his weight on me which abled him to take more of the breast into his mouth. Danny groaned loudly thrusting harder to a point he let it pop out of his mouth to repeat 'fuck' in a line of strings. I felt myself clenching his throbbing cock feeling him shift his hips to a new angle that had me crying out his name.

"D-DANNY, DANNY- DANNY-, FFF- OH GOD BABY!" I dug my nails into his skull, latched my teeth onto his neck, crying out feeling my release AND his. I had barely heard him calling back to me just as loud before we both mutually exploded letting our stress, our worries, and our love flow between us. Danny stiffened like I had for it and it was a first to feel him almost dig his own nails into my head as well. We breathed in hisses rocking our hips actually riding out each other's orgasms not as hard, but it wasn't gentle either.

"Ugh...f-fuck...agh...fu-ucking christ I love you...agh...oh god babe..." Danny panted out open-mouthed kissing while gliding his teeth down my neck and into the curve then back up. When he got to the top he kissed my earlobe then made a trail to my lips. He nipped my cheek which had me gasping more then slid his tongue in lazily wrestling with mine. I fought back with less force feeling both of us slow down to small rolls from each of us of our hips until we were laying there caressing slowly each other's bodies while kissing like he really had been gone for the entire tour. I eventually pulled back to breathe not realizing the larger inhale I needed more than I thought and heard a small snicker come from above me. Danny nuzzled my cheek before pressing his lips to it in different spots smiling as he did so. I turned to let him have better access and sighed out happily when he took advantage. When the noise registered with Danny's ears he hummed lightly as well. "Mmm...someone sounds better...huh baby.." Danny teased sleepily still dotting kisses to my other cheek then. I giggled behind my lips wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Hmm, speak for yourself there Mr. Sexbang...you almost sound happy to be home again." I teased him quietly. Danny stopped to narrow his eyes at me with a crooked smirk. I reached to stroke his cheek as I bit my lip trying not to laugh.

"I've been happy to be home, thank you!" Danny defended playfully kissing me in the same manner. I giggled as he pulled away blinking up at him with a wider smile.

"You were not! From the moment I woke up from my coma, you've been having this sad demeanor about you!" I pressed further watching him roll his eyes. He knew I was partially right without really meaning to accuse him.

"Okay, okay," Danny kissed my nose, "so yes, I been a little upset I did come home early, BUT" Danny smiled holding a finger up between us so he could finish without me cutting him off, "I'll admit, seeing you, like I said earlier, made it a little less painful, and a little more worth it. So yes, you're right, HOLD ON MISSY," Danny cut me off as I went to quickly butt in giggling before he continued, "I'm not done, again, you are right, I was totally not okay, and I was frustrated still when we first talked, yet, I will also admit, that feeling you again, hearing US, again, and after actually have a good time out besides the bullshit, has made me realize I do feel better and missed you so much more than I thought. So thank you, [Y/N], for bringing me the rest of the way home in a better light." Danny smiled down at me watching me push myself up to him to kiss him warmly. Danny let our lips smack between us as he pulled away getting a giggle out of it. He then buried his head into the crook of my neck enveloping me in his arms before rolling us to where he was on his side. I snuggled closer to him after adjusting placing my hands on his chest as I rested on his shoulder. His same arm curled around to stroke my hair as we looked to the other lost in our bubble again. It was a moment of soothing quiet that was welcomed.

"I love you." I whispered up at him watching him smile tiredly but had the caramel accent in his loving eyes again.

"Love you too." He murmured out kissing my forehead then resting his cheek on it. I snuggled him more feeling him entangle our legs together. We both sighed out softly at the same time then snickering lightly over it. Danny nuzzled his cheek against my hairline before speaking up a little. "Mmm, as relaxed as I am, is it weird I'm not tired really?" his strange thought had me realizing the insane feeling that I wasn't really either. I shifted to blink up at him with a shrug.

"No, I mean, I'm not, shockingly." I agreed watching him furrow his eyebrows blinking at me.

"How?! I have not only cleaned them pipes, but polished them too! You honestly should be like back comatose!" Danny cracked up not believing it. I shrugged not really understanding it myself.

"Honestly, I feel, awake enough not to sleep, but yeah not running a mile or anything." I explained further watching Dan look up laughing as he shook his head. Once he calmed down he looked back to me with a cocked eyebrow and unsure face.

"I don't know, um, kinda wasn't expecting this to happen, uh what time is it first off?" Danny asked nodding to my phone I had put on my night stand. I turned over to go reach for his feeling Dan's arms pull me back to him in a spooning position once I had it. I unlocked the screen and shrugged. Danny kissed my shoulder then looked to read it himself. "Hm. It's already like a half-hour till midnight, and I'm not going back on what I said. Um... well fuck..." Danny sighed thinking while resting his forehead on the back of my hair.

"Oh please Daniel, we can start officially tomorrow! Let's have some tea in our living room and watch a movie or something." I shrugged looking back at not his face but the mound of dimly lit brown curls. I heard and felt Danny huff on my bare back before he lifted his head exposing his expression telling me what was the point if we weren't going to follow this.

"Babe." Danny kept blinking at me used his 'I'm going to remind you how it's supposed to go, but do otherwise,' tone. I sighed out in my reply.

"Yes?" I turned further to watch him better. Danny ruffled his hair before sighing.

"I did not go through all this, to have it just not be a thing." Danny blinked more at me implying he knew what I was doing supposedly.

"It's not-not gonna be a thing babe! It's our first night togeth-" I was about to state my case when Dan snorted cutting me off.

"Uh no! It is our SECOND together. YOU were just super-dead for it! So don't even try that!" Danny reminded me while laughing shaking his head. I scowled feeling my face get warm forgetting about that. Danny raised his eyebrows waiting to see what I had next. I sat there in silence staring back at him before rolling out of his hold and climbing off the bed. Danny sat up watching me pull out jammies. "And what do you think you're doing?" Danny asked tilting his head. I looked over shrugging then throwing on a t-shirt and fuzzy pajama pants.

"I'm gonna have tea, and sit alone in our living room, on our comfy couch since my fiancé is a butt." I casually said. Danny gave me a look as he nodded. He was listening to me defy him for the night and I knew he'd either try to stop me or follow. When I turned back after getting the pants on, Danny was resting his chin on his hand tapping the side of his face blinking at me defeated.

"So that's it huh?" Danny began trying not to laugh. I stepped toward the door with another shrug before smiling as I got down the hall.

"Yep! You can come join me, or sit there and be stubborn!" I called back as I entered the living room. I heard rustling then long footfalls come up behind me once I saw light of the kitchen archway.

"BAH!" Danny yelled grabbing my sides pulling me to him before tickling them. The force of his weight and the speed he came in had me bent over in front of him dying of laughter and squeals.

"BABYYY!" I tried to scream hearing my pitch raised the more he did so. Danny was laughing at my attempt to beg him to stop, but knew I couldn't get it out. Eventually my own legs couldn't bare it from laughing so hard I fell flat on my stomach with a thud, but was rolled while Danny straddled me still nude, onto my back as he attacked down to my inner thighs making me thrash. "LEIGHHHH DANN-NIEL!! FUCKING –ST-AHHAHA-P!" I wriggled unable to get away as he classically locked his knees to my side.

"Call me a butt again! Call me a fucking butt, one more goddamn time, you!" Danny got near my face cracking up along with me. His hair shielded me in having no where to look but up at his adorable squinted eyes, widened laughing smile, and raised cheeks. I reached up trying to get to his hair, but was caught seeing that he got it and pulled his face away moving to get the shirt up to expose my belly.

"DANNY! NO! PLEASE! FUCKING! AHHHH!" I yelled louder with my howls feeling him press his lips and blow hard causing him to create a raspberry. I only had his arms to hold onto as my body curled itself into a ball of snorts and wheezes. Danny got me one more time more on my side before wiggling his nose against my ribs ticking me that way as well. I got a couple wheezier fits of dried up guffaws out before my 'Arin Hanson' feature kicked in and I was coughing hard trying to breathe. Danny giggled bringing his head up to assess my situation. I hacked up a couple more times and felt him gently pull me up. I was still giggling unable to calm down as I choked some more on my own laughter. Danny was still snickering, but tried to help me breathe as he sat back taking me against his chest.

"Deep breaths babe, hmhm, you're totally fine. Just relax, I forgot you like laugh like Arin fuckin' does to the point you both cut off your own oxygen, but keep goin!" Danny shook his head stroking my hair waiting for me to come around. Eventually I sighed out a last time before looking up at him then to the kitchen. Danny did the same mocking me waiting on me to finally speak.

"So," I inhaled feeling my breath jump just a little still, "are you joining me? Or did you really just make the effort to come out here and almost kill me with your tickle-torture?" I asked twirling a stray curl of his around my finger. Danny gently undid it to take my wrist and helping me put my arm around the back of his neck. He then shifted picking me up holding me bridal style before casually pretending to turn taking me back to the bedroom. "Dan!" I went to whine in protest but was interrupted by him kissing me then turning around.

"Shut up, I'm fuckin' making us tea and joining you, woman!" Danny shook his head as he got into the kitchen. He set me on the counter then grabbed two small tea-mugs he got for Christmas from me, along with a couple tea bags out of the cupboards. He then smirked to me before placing them on the counter near where the coffee pot used to be before stepping between my legs to kiss me as he parted my knees wider. I breathed out a little shaky unsure if he was gonna go for round four technically as he then dropped to his knees before me. I swallowed hard watching the devious smirk grown on his doofy face before he dipped his head down and opened the cupboard space up right below me. I heard the echo of his snickering and almost contemplated tapping him on the head with my foot. When he came back up he kissed my thighs then lifted the tea kettle he had brought from Barry's up as he stood straight again. He closed the door with his own foot letting is slam shut before turning to fill the kettle with water. I swung my legs watching him almost twirl back to the stove and turn on a burner heating the kettle over time. He then held his arms out back to me helping me down off the counter to lead me by the hand back into the living room.


	38. Chapter 38

I scooted onto the end of the white couch I sad ton before when we tried to have lunch the other day. Dan had gone back to throw on boxers with a pair of sweats saying he felt 'over-dressed' for the occasion. I propped my feet up taking the controller to our xbox and flipped through Netflix waiting on him to come back. I stopped at a couple titles adding them to our personal queue. Eventually the shutting of our bedroom door got my attention. I looked up to see Dan's slim figure come down the hallway. He had a hint of smoke following him and I tilted my head giving him a look.

"What?" Danny asked cocking an eyebrow. He stopped putting his hands on his hips at the end of the couch. I sniffed again making it more noticeably and watching his face turn to tell me he got it. "Ohhh! I fuckin' um, blew out the candles we left to like burn our shit down!" Danny pointed behind him then shook his head with a chuckle. I nodded glancing back to the tv until he walked past my sight. I reached out grabbing his arm not letting him get too far. He stumbled back to me barely keeping balance having to brace himself on the arm of the couch. "Fuck! I literally almost like took you out from that babe, what now!" Danny bent over to look at me upside down. I angled my head smiling at him from the side before reaching up to stroke his cheek. Danny's features melted and I didn't even have to ask. We both smiled warmly together as Danny closed the space between us. He let the kiss linger for a moment until he pulled away slowly. "Love you Nuggle Butt." Danny said softly between us. I stole another one from him smiling wider up at him.

"Love you too baby." I whispered back. Danny kissed my forehead but pulled away in time to hear the kettle start it's screaming. He jumped up bouncing into the kitchen. I noticed while he was gone there was something missing from the couch. I turned and twist looking for it but knew I was gonna have to ask Dan if he may have wrapped me in it or so. I waited till he came in with our mugs that had the tea bag's string hanging out of them. I carefully took mine so he could sit easier. Danny leaned some into me after taking a sip. I set my mug down on the ottoman to take the controller up again showing Dan the queue, but before I did I asked about what I couldn't find a moment ago. "Hey babe?" I looked over as he just got comfortable leaning into my side with my arm resting slightly over his chest. He had curled himself into a ball tucking his legs to him. When I got his attention he looked up with raised eyebrows curious to what I was gonna say.

"Hm, what?" Danny blinked up at me smoothing his bottom lip under his top one. I stroked his hair for a moment as I responded.

"What happened to the blanket I had out here?" I nodded to the general area of the room. Dan furrowed his eyebrows in thought to this. His curiosity had him sitting up looking around like I had.

"Uh, well, um, OH!" Danny set his mug down carefully before pushing himself up. He went into the office and I heard him come out not long after. I blinked at it then to him wondering how it got there. "I was super-cold when I got up and must've forgot that I just set it aside once I didn't need it. Sorry hun." Danny shrugged before turning to snuggle back into me like he had on the couch the first time. He splayed the blanket out over him and I before turning to grab his mug. I shifted bringing around me a little more feeling the softness of it. It was the huge baby-blue one that Dan had found at my old place back in Michigan. Danny took another sip of tea and I once again scrolled through.

"Alright so, movie or TV series?" I shrugged looking back to see him making a face that he was thinking. Dan thought quietly for a moment as I slowly went back and forth. Eventually he stopped me when he placed a hand on mine. The show displayed was one of my favorites, but I never knew Dan's opinion on it. I only ever heard of times ago before him and I personally knew the other, that he made jokes about it and that was sort of it. Dan peeked up at me as he pressed the A button selecting it for me. I looked down unsure about this and had to know. "Okay why? You always make fun of these guys." I nodded to the screen Dan shrugged then looked back to the TV.

"I dunno, you seem really into it when you get to talkin' about it. Soooo I figured see what the fuss is about?" Dan shrugged again and I was about to say something when he tapped A again. "Just let me see if I like it, and we'll go from there, okay?" Danny was smirking knowing I was probably going to try and oddly talk him down. I liked though he was giving it a chance. In not time the screen went dark. After showing a basic title card, a caption in white lettering 'Lawrence, Kansas, 22 years ago' faded onto the bottom of the screen. The camera panned at an old house with two stories. Dan shockingly was quite as we opened up to one the few shows I always managed to keep up with.

"Hey baby?" I suddenly had an epiphany towards the part where Sam and his girlfriend attend a Halloween party at their local bar. Dan turned to me after hitting pause waiting for me again to continue, "Um two things, one, I have a slight idea for you that you don't HAVE to do obviously and two, I just thought about this, um, is this gonna trigger your night terrors at all?" I made a face that was unsure and thinking for Dan's safety here. Danny glanced to the screen then to me.

"Uh how bad does it get, and um what is your idea for me, over what, exactly?" Dan shifted again to sit up and look at me better. I turned myself a little more towards him as I pondered.

"Alright," I reached to hold onto his hand so I'd not flail mine so bad while explaining, "I keep, agh god, I know we just had an amazing turn around, but I keep thinking about the two jerks from the restaurant." I looked down at the blanket we were settled under for a second. I looked back up when Dan's mug was set down and I watched him set the controller down too. He turned to face me sitting like I was, which had been indian-style, and held my other hand as well. Danny tilted his head slightly looking down then back up. I felt terrible for bringing it up, but this was something that was going to be a first but needed to be done.

"Okay," Dan sighed out nodding to me, "my lovely, overthinking, worrisome, fiancé," he laced our fingers before leaning to rest his lips on them for a moment, "please do tell me what is on your gorgeous mind of yours." Danny smiled just a little giving me the floor.

"Well with the fact that I sort of spilled the beans, and I am sure word is out, I was thinking maybe we sort of put out there the story? Share it ya know, explain for you, let them actually have a glimpse." I stopped to swallow thinking of how to go on. Dan I noticed was thinking it over. I decided to just keep it there as he sort of bobbed his head side to side letting out a long huff weighing it over. It took him only a moment before he met my eyes again. His expression was not too serious, but I saw him trying not to be all business.

"So, what did you have in mind? Reddit, Youtube, I fucking type it out on Facebook?" Danny threw at me a few choices and I squeezed his hands asking him through gesture to stop.

"We BOTH, get on my channel, we BOTH sit down, we discuss this, explaining why, and we post it. We share once on your NSP accounts, and let them decide. I can't help cringing that two people hold this huge piece of something private for you in their hands. It's not fair from word of mouth." I looked down between us hating when we both had to talk business. Danny was quiet with a couple sighs and thinking sounds before he said anything.

"So your channel huh?" Dan asked which had me look up at him. I nodded slowly inhaling and holding it. "Why not the band's?" Danny asked further slightly confused. I shrugged knowing it was going to sound weird.

"Because I'm the reason, because I was the selfish person who ruined it for you guys. I want my ability to say, and you guys don't need that on your channel. It would make sense since Brian is not part of this. It's you and me and we need to be the ones to out with it. So yes, my channel." I explained calmly. Danny nodded understanding but had let go to hold up a finger.

"I understand, and have to agree, BUT, the statement of 'you ruined it for us'? Is not going to be said anymore, hear me? Yes, I know, you are the reason I came home, BUT I chose to come home and take care of US. So no more, okay? No more one of us is at fault, we need to remember we are a team, and we BOTH will play our parts in this. I'm not letting you stand alone in something like this, or actually anything else ever again! You reacted at dinner with all that as well! You stuck up for me naturally and that is what needs to start happening. Instead of keeping us completely private, we need to instead learn when to step in for the other. Again, not parading this still, but we can let up a little on keeping details so hush hush. So alright, fine, yeah, we can do a video. When though, we have to meet the planner tomorrow, rings and dinner Sunday, um, fuck, I think Arin and I are discussing scheduling on Monday plus recording, shit babe, I got nothin' for time!" Dan slowly was working himself up wanting to do this, but wasn't counting in certain things.

"Baby, baby, baby, look at me!" I called him back as he silently carried on in his head. I had leaned forward cradling his face having him meet my eyes. Danny swallowed then took a deep breath closing his eyes.

"Sorry..." he whispered resting his forehead to mine. His own larger hands held my wrists as he sighed.

"Shh, my Leigh, relax..." I softly cooed to him hearing him breathing in to help center himself. I breathed in with him like he'd do for me hearing him naturally follow my breaths.

"I love you..." Danny whispered stroking the back of my hands with his thumbs while still holding on. I did the same to his cheeks gently before nuzzling his nose.

"Love you too, baby..." I whispered back that time to him. He eventually opened his eyes and exhaled smoother before looking to me finally. I smiled a little before leaning more to kiss him warmly feeling him calm down. "You okay? You gonna be able to hear me?" I asked cautiously. Danny nodded holding my hands still to his cheeks. I breathed out slow taking this careful. "Alright, what I was going to tell you, was that the wedding planner is not gonna be with us all day. I want to guess probably until the late afternoon, tops, right?" I guessed watching his brown eyes blink at me before he shrugged.

"Dunno...Maybe?" Dan tried to guess, then sat back a little gaining his hold on his overthinking back. "Why you wanna try tomorrow?" Dan asked wondering like I was. I tilted my head a little with a shrug.

"The sooner the better?" I sounded so unsure compared to when I first brought it up. Dan nodded agreeing more or less confidently.

"Right, no, it's definitely gonna be an experience. Be like what? The first serious video we've done?" Dan was trying to remember like I then started doing.

"Um, wow, yeah, actually!" I blinked making a face that he was right. Dan shook his head with a weird grin shrugging again.

"First time for everything?" Dan chuckled making me snicker while I nodded.

"No kidding, well let's hopefully let this be a last 'serious' one involving US apologizing!" I smiled when Dan caught the 'us' I brought out. He gently crawled forward pushing me back into the cushions flat under him. Dan then snuggled closer resting his arms around me and leaning his forehead against my cheek. I petted down his frantic curls to the side then pulled the blanket back over us. Dan sighed nuzzling then kissing my neck. I sighed out content with a smile feeling the same movements from his own jaw. It was a nice bring down back from 'Business Land' and into our bubble. Dan untucked his right arm to snag the controller to hand to me then. Before I hit play though he covered my hand with his though.

"Never answered that part..." Danny's voice was a quite child-like pout. I breathed out trying to think of how bad the first few episodes actually were.

"You should be fine babe, nothing bad happens really in this season." I reassured him stroking his hair with my free hand. Danny nodded then nuzzled me again softly.

"M'kay...can hit play now. I got my Nuggle Butt and my nuggles." Danny smiled more hearing and probably feeling me giggle quietly over that. I felt him tuck his arm under me again holding me tight before I pressed play. Once I did the episode continued and I felt Danny relax against me more. It had been a long time but I realized he had his Nuggle Butt...and I actually had my Nuggle Dan. I remembered having to change it due to Arin 'playfully' taking claim to Dan being his 'Snuggle Man,' and said it wasn't allowed to be shared. So after about ten months later, I just stuck with my own stupid-cute nickname. Though because of the way things usually panned out, Dan rarely ever got to be like this with me.

"Mmm..." I couldn't help but let myself verbally explain after thinking more on it, how much I missed these moments. Danny then looked up right before the scene where it was a jump scare and I felt him tense up clinging harder to me.

"You said, you said, you said, you lied, you said, bay-bee, noo-hooo, fuck I hate it!" Danny whined breathing a little heavier before burying his face into me. I held him tight feeling him shake a little from being startled.

"Shh, it's okay, look they're gonna help her baby..." I convinced him to at least peek to see. Dan was still clinging hard though even as the episode ended. It prompted for the next one and I stopped it letting him choose to go on or not.

"Uhhh, mmm, just, fucking, play it!" Danny burrowed again into me jumping a little even at the title card. I turned to kiss his hair stroking it.

"Aww, my poor Nuggle Dan..." I cooed to him. Dan whined into my skin just a little from it. "It's gonna be okay baby, they had to make the pilot scary. I promise you're okay." I hugged him closer feeling him breathe out again and relax. His right arm he untucked to hold my hand as he watched. I stroked his thumb over his keeping him calm.

"Do they always win?" Dan looked from me to the screen watching a little more than last time.

"You'll see, usually yeah, somehow." I spoiled only a little. I felt him shift to get comfier as the episode again played out.

"Nuggle Butt?" Danny asked softly.

"Hm? What baby?" I answered curious as to what he could ask.

"Is this um," Dan reached out pointing to the screen, "the one with the, um, the tall one,"

"Sam?" I helped him out.

"Yeah, yeah, Sam, is he the same one on that shirt I saw you in when we first met like on movie night?" Danny looked up at me and I couldn't stop the blushing. I had forgotten about the 'Mrs. Sam Winchester' shirt that I did indeed wore that night. Dan cocked an eyebrow before smirking a little at me. "It is, isn't it? So there was someone else before me!" Danny teased me hard. I rolled my eyes looking away not wanting to hear it. Danny let go of my hand to turn my gaze back to his by my chin. "Did you meet him at a con too?" Danny teased more giggling at my embarrassment.

"No! I never got to, he's married Daniel! Now, let it go! It would never had been a 'thing'. So hush!" I giggled unable to help as I watched Dan scoot up closer to my face. He looked back to the screen then to my lips. He leaned in close barely keeping a space between us. He had a devious look about him that was also playful.

"So does that mean he's out and I'm in now? Hm?" Danny whispered onto my lips letting his words warm them. I blinked down at him with a warm grin as I stroked his curls.

"You've been in, and out, then back in, and out..." I playfully hinted watching his eyes get a little dark but he kept his grin the same.

"Mmm, I like the way you put it babe..." Danny barely brushed against my lips when a scream from the TV had him touch the ceiling. "FUCK!" he half nervously laughed but more shouted himself. In one motion he grabbed the controller and killed the Xbox. I couldn't stop my giggles over how fast he was done with it. When Dan threw the controller back down He shifted lifting me off the couch.

"EEP! BABY! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" I howled as he carried me down the hall shaking his head.

"NOPE! THERE IS NO WAY I CAN WATCH THAT SHOW! SAM FUCKING WINFESTER-" Dan got his name wrong and I couldn't stop myself.

"WinChester, BABY!" I corrected. Dan cradled me closer giggling but was still up in arms.

"I DON'T GIVE A SHIT! THAT IS THE LAST TIME HIS ASS COCKBLOCKS ME FROM MAKING OUT WITH MY FIANCE! FUCK THAT! I AM TAKING US TO BED, IIIII AM GOING TO MAKE OUT WITH YOUR GORGEOUS FACE, ANDDD THEN I'M GONNA SHOOT FOR ROUND FUCKING FOUR, BECAUSE I CAN! I'M HORNY, I'VE GOT ENOUGH OF AN ADRENALINE RUSH TO TAKE YOUR ASS TO WANG TOWN, ALL THANKS TO YOUR LOVELY EX-THING AND HIS DUMB SCARY SHOW!" Dan ranted as he stepped closer to the bed. I was unable to breathe from laughing so hard. Eventually though, like the pillow incident, I was thrown onto the bed then stalked like prey. Danny did do as he said very thoroughly and it was nice recalling falling asleep with my fiancé again.


	39. Chapter 39

I rolled over feeling Dan had rested an arm over me but was on his stomach oddly. His hair made almost a black-out curtain for him while he slumbered on. I let my eyes trail down his bony spine tracing the patters his skin made before it hid underneath the rest of the covers. I gently reached over to push back his curls feeling them flow between my fingers. Danny sighed out but didn't stir much even as I scooted closer. I kept only enough pushed back to reveal his sideburns and cheek. His lips puckered some and were a light pink while his cheeks had a little color as well. I stroked his temple with my thumb before pressing my lips near his ear.

"Baby..." I whispered softly into it. Danny breathed out but had no response. "Babyyy..." I sung out before kissing gently behind his ear. I invaded his space slowly resting myself half perched on him, and half tucked into his side. Danny still remained at rest until I tried one more time. "Mmm, Leighhhh" I sung out again and then heard some progress.

"Mmm?" Danny protested but also asked with his throaty groan. I pulled his curls back kissing down to his neck then shoulder.

"Get up my fiancé..." I whispered without the sing-song but was still playful about it. Danny shifted rubbing his nose into his pillow before adjusting to how I found him. He sighed out his exhale before squeezing his eyes shut tighter.

"Mm, time, babe..." Danny grumbled to me sounding like he didn't sleep much. I knew it was just cause he needed to adjust back to what he was almost used to so I went easy on him. After kissing his cooler bare shoulder again, I slid back over to my phone. I noticed I had a text from someone, but ignored it focusing on the time.

"It is, eight." I turned back to see Dan peaceful again almost as if I had never touched him. I rolled my eyes then shifting to rest on my back staring at him. He was either faking it or was seriously that tired. Eventually after counting to ten slowly in my head, I reached up with my pointer finger and grazed his nostril watching him startle then snort with a hint of growl. His buried his nose into his pillow again shaking his head making distressed noises before turning to me. Danny blinked his eyes a couple times before letting out another long sigh. He looked in no mood to smile which had me trying not to laugh causing my face to contort into weird expressions. Dan just laid there though blinking at me for a moment. I eventually couldn't help it but notice that the moods in the morning were backwards. I snorted unable to hold it in more before cracking up next to a very unamused Danny.

"Mornin' to you too." Dan croaked out barely catching wind to my ears. I stopped for a moment looking back at him again. I had no idea why I was in such a playful mood, but something told me to try the nose thing again. Dan that time was quick and caught my wrist though. He then made a move and stuck his finger like I had done to his and made me squeal trying to bury myself near him. "Yeah! Not cool huh! Try being asleep and someone raping your shit! Thennn come talk to me! HEY!" Danny was on a roll scolding me playfully until I threw the covers over his head and tickled his sides quickly. I heard the laughing turn into whiny begging for me to quit before the covers swallowed me under with him. Danny grabbed me up pilling me flat on top of him wrapping his arms tightly around my torso. He buried his nose in the curve of my neck and shoulder then shook his head. My own head leaned toward the tickling sensations that had me squealing only making it worse. Danny's fingers joined the party and soon I was squirming unable to get away as he got his payback.

"BABBBEE OKAY I'M SORRY I TRIED TO PICK YOUR NOSE TO WAKE YOU UP! AH! HAHAH!" I screeched out feeling him stop suddenly. I froze wide eyed staring him scared of what he had next. Danny made his eyes go wide mocking me with a dumb smile on his adorable face.

"Annnnd?!" Danny pressed for more words. His voice was coming in clearer the more awake he was. I felt myself frantically thinking of what else cause I knew if it was wrong he'd continue on.

"I-I love you?" I guessed watching Dan raise his eyebrows. I held my breath waiting for it.

"You do?!" Dan sounded surprised when he answered back to me. I giggled letting my head drop to rest on his as I shook from the reaction.

"You've known this dummy!" I giggled out harder watching barely cross-eyed Danny giggle too. The sides of his eyes were creasing as his cheeks rose in a legit laughing-smile. His tongue barely stuck out as he bit the tip of it as well. It was a move he did when he was being a smartass.

"Did I? Cause you totally guessed that you did!" Danny smiled up at me wider letting me straddle more his stomach than his torso. He steadied my sides before pecking my nose. "Well I don't know about you, but I for sure know I love you!" Danny teased on making me wrinkle my nose at him. Danny did it back as I held onto the side of his face.

"Shut up! I love you, you smug bastard!" I said sternly between him and I. Danny look passed me for a minute then I heard the crack then the stinging on my left ass cheek. "Baby!" I jumped a little having to rest my hands on his collar bone. Danny raised his eyes brows looking to me with a smirk.

"Wanna try again? Less sass from you?" Danny asked giving me another glance. It was weird to mention that not only had we been sitting like this nude, but I was shocked nothing sprang from it. Though I felt like last night was worth a day or two of festivities. I rolled my eyes and felt the wind before another slap came down. I yelped but dissolved it into giggles. Danny made a face like he was waiting and I sighed out calming down. I relaxed with my hands again cupping his face as I nuzzled his nose.

"Love you Daddy..." I smiled on his lips. Danny slid his hands up my skin combing his hands into my hair.

"Love you too Nuggle Butt..." Danny smiled then with me before kissing me softly, "Mmm good mornin'..." Danny went back for seconds licking my bottom lip then sliding hid thick tongue between my lips. I welcomed him fully tightening my knees to his torso. Danny massaged my hair as he tilted his head pressing his lips and tongue further to me. I had to pull back to breathe eventually hearing that we were working ourselves up when we probably should have been getting breakfast. I looked quietly to Dan glancing at his phone and back to him. Danny followed my eyes before shifting to check the time.

"When?" I asked sliding myself down him to remained curled up but resting my head on his shoulder. Danny tapped a few things occasionally lowly humming feeling the kisses I pushed into the side of his neck. He took his left hand away from his phone to softly tickle my back as he continued on. When he found it he kissed my forehead then let me know my answer.

"She emailed me back saying yesterday at like noon she'd meet us at the café I told her about just for a friendly introduction and like a summary of what we want. She said if everyone agrees we then can either meet again next week or start today. Though I know we said that video and shit so we'll be honest, tell her we're super-busy and I'll let you reschedule cause I gotta meet with Arin Monday for new hours. Meaning yes I will be gone, but not far. If anything, since it's gonna be a weird week that was not meant to be planned like this, um, consider even having her come with you to the office? If you wanna? I can come out between breaks and go over shit?" Danny shrugged a little not to disturb me. I peeked up at him feeling him brush my hair back to see my expression.

"If you want?" I shrugged with a content smile. Danny rolled over to his left with me for once keeping me pressed to him. We both exhaled relaxing for a moment snuggling up under the covers again. I looked down between us feeling Dan rest his cheek on my hair. He took my left hand in his right playing with our fingers starting up for a moment a small game of who could pin the other's hand down first. We both giggled softly before I won. Danny then laced our hands anyway tilting his head back nuzzling my cheek.

"Baby..." Danny was smiling on my skin sounding like he was cooing to me. I felt goosebumps from his breath wave over me as I wiggled from the sensations.

"M-what!" I squealed back feeling his lips kiss my jaw then my ear.

"Baby-girrrl..." Danny cooed more squeezing my ass tightly in his left palm but also pushed me closer. I turned my head meeting his lips but was smiling before they molded together. Danny pulled back to nuzzle my cheek then nipping it. He let go of my hand to help push himself to hover over me. It wasn't long before he reached for both my hands to pull me up on my knees then be pressed to his chest.

"Danny, what baby..." I couldn't help but coo back to him nuzzling my own nose with his before kissing him a couple times unable to help the smiling in between. Danny cradled my face then in his larger palms stroking my cheeks with his thumbs.

"I love you so much is what mind you..." Danny quietly teased. I giggling into another kiss as I threaded my hands into his hair.

"Love you too..." I sung softly back to him. Danny snickered between us then pecked my nose as he leaned back.

"Good, cauuuuse we need to get up! We neeeeed to get showered! We neeeed to get dressed! Annndd we have to run by Barry's really quick to drop the coffee pot off! Thennn to meet Melissa!" Danny smiled crookedly coming out of the haze that could have turned to something. I laughed at the way he listed our plans so far. Danny scooted back to step onto the floor off the bed he gently tugged me with him to do the same except not backwards. We giggled the whole time just having fun together in the morning.

We showered together unscathed that time, and it was nice to not be screaming in pain. Dan had actually stepped out hearing his phone and it was weird almost being left to enjoy the rest of the time to myself. I ended up scrubbing up quicker though hearing him come back. He was leaning against the bathroom counter when I stepped out holding out my phone to me. I wrapped the towel around me before taking it looking to him confused. "Ross called. He was trying to text you I guess that he was sorry. Dude apparently was sick and couldn't even call to tell Arin he was unable to come in. Figured you'd wanna reply yourself. I said it would have been wrong for me to speak for you so, yeah." Dan shrugged with a small smile. I nodded opening the message that was the same as what Dan had indeed explained.

I texted back my own apology explaining my feelings. Stress was enough and I acted like a spoiled brat over it even if he wasn't around, it was still wrong. I was glad Ross didn't completely just ignore it all and I felt even better to get our day going. Once I hit send I stepped out the bathroom to get changed. Danny followed leading me back to our room by hand almost twirling me playfully to the dresser. I dug through underwear and bras talking about ideas over this wedding mess as well.

"Okay so, are we good on what I left off on? I know she's gonna organize me more, but so far?" I looked back at him watching him nod in agreement.

"Yeah, you've done a super amazing job," Danny came up behind me wrapping his arms around my waist kissing my shoulder, "I'm proud even if there were unhealthy side-effect. Ya did good momma!" Danny pecked my cheek letting me go when he saw I was needing to grab a shirt. I stepped over opening the closer to grab out my black Goopy-Grumps shirt. Danny smiled loving the support as always even if I had worked with them for almost a year. I then turned back to the dresser grabbing a pair of jeans that flared out a little more than usual. They were a dark blue denim going well with the shirt.

I tossed the towel off of me then grabbed my underwear to slide on. They were red with small penguins on them in earmuffs. Danny always, and that included this time, giggled at the irony of that it didn't get so cold in California like it did in Michigan. The bra had matched and I slid that on too adjusting as small giggles almost sounding like their own song danced behind me.

"Every time Danny I swear!" I cracked up turning around to face him. He snorted looking me up and down shaking his head.

"It's more the irony within the irony anymore babe. How are those cute little penguins gonna keep all warm, when bra and panties doesn't even help that in its own? It's bad marketing, but I get the idea!" Danny shrugged looking back to my face with a goofy smile. I couldn't help but slowly nod understanding the point.

"Maybe I'll just have to replace these since you've ruined the cute they used to have!" I joked knowing Dan would roll his eyes. He did so then stepped toward me with his hands on his hips. His crooked smirk shown through while he shook his head slowly. I grinned knowing it bugged him that I said that and placed my hands on my own hips, mocking his stance. Danny blinked at me before sighing out pulling me into his arms. I rested my hands on his bare chest not noticing he at least had his boxers on. Danny still shook his head slowly breathing out a snicker before he pressed a kiss to my forehead.

"I may have ruined the 'idea' persay, but you still look sexy in them and I advise you to keep them please." Danny rested his forehead on mine with another smirk. I sighed gently stroking his chest after looking up at him with my own smile.

"Finnne." I said letting my expression grow into a bigger grin. Danny cupped my ass before kissing my lightly on the nose.

"Good, now move so I can get changed too!" Danny laughed pinching my left penguin-covered cheek. I jumped with an 'eep' before smacking his arm getting him laughing as well. Danny pulled out his green Zelda shirt that had the triforce on it then turned to grab his lighter relaxed fit jeans and a pair of sox.

"Been a while since you wore that one babe!" I noticed he was usually into his v-necks and leather or his plaid over shirts. Dan smiled with a shrug as he shoved it over his hair that was drying already by itself.

"Figured I'd bust it out! Feeling it today I guess, I don't know!" Dan chuckled as he threw on his jeans too. I finished getting my other sock on to go grab my converse and pull those on. I didn't bother heading back to check on Dan figuring he'd be behind me soon. I stood leaning to stare at my truck out the window. It hadn't ran in a couple days and I almost felt my guilt that we were getting rid of it soon come over me. I had been through a lot with it over the years so the sentimental part was becoming what was upsetting me. I looked over to the sets of keys making a face wondering if he'd understand. Dan eventually did come out tossing me the brush making a face that I forgot.

"Thank you, um hey Dan?" I flipped my head down to brush through it quickly then back up to let it part itself. Dan titled his head curious as to what I was thinking.

"What hun, here, I'll toss this on the table," Danny took the brush stepping over to set it on the wooden surface. "Okay what's up?" he shrugged folding his arms. I bit my bottom lip gently taking my truck keys off the hook asking that way. Dan looked at them, then to me seeing I was pleading one last right before it as gone. Dan ruffled his hair making the zipper on his leather jacket jingle.

"Please, I know it's a piece of shit, but it literally was a part of me for so long. I owe her one last ride." I begged watching his features grow soft hearing me. Dan closed his eyes not wanting to say it.

"Babe-" Dan was gonna try and protest with me I assumed so I leaped into it.

"DANNY PLEASE JUST LET ME HAVE THIS ONE TIME! I KNOW YOU DON'T TRUST IT, BUT I DO, I JUST, PLEASE I PROMISE I WON'T ASK ANYMORE AND WE CAN PUT HER UP FOR SALE TONIGHT!" I felt my bottom lip quiver solidifying my attachment to the vehicle. Danny exhaled softly before carefully curling his hand around mine making me grip the keys tighter. I sniffled looking back up at him seeing his eyes get a little misty not liking the idea but knowing I did survive off the thing for a long time obviously. He took his hand off my own pulling me to his chest tightly.

"You wanna drive her?" Danny asked offering it up. He kissed my hair then leaned back as he stroked it. I nodded letting the tears go onto his shirt. My arms wrapped around him in relief he wasn't taking it away from me just yet. Danny held me letting me get past it.

"Th-thank you...I just really need this last one okay?" I cried into his chest trying to calm down though. Danny kissed my hair again as he rubbed my back.

"It's okay [Y/N], I know, you can have it baby. I'll at least be with you so that's not as bad I guess." Dan smoothed my hair back letting his fingers stroke down until he held my chin. He lifted my lips pressing his to them. It was gentle and understanding and I hugged him again when he pulled away. "Hey?" Danny asked so I'd look up at him. When I did so he stroked my cheek and chuckled a little, "I'm not doing this to be mean, you know that right?" Dan needed to be sure I understood he wasn't the bad guy. I nodded getting it, but still wished it wasn't this way.

"I know...I just...so many years and-" I glanced to the door then to him.

"I know baby, I know, and I know it's the last thing you have that is yours, and I know it's very special to you, BUT," Danny shook his head pulling me back close, "Like I said before, I love you, and would not be able to just totally let you ride her out to where you go with her, okay? I know it sucks ass, and I'm sorry baby, I just can't let you loose in her anymore. I promise though," Dan held my face in his hands with a warm smile, "Next one is gonna have that same power behind it, I promise. Don't think you're the only one who had some fun driving her alright? I know you want the big block engine and a little bit of grit to it. It's okay baby, we'll find you one that will be yes, new, but won't be so 'Hollywood'. I know I drive the eco-friendly 'Mom mobile', but I need it for shows so that's why I'm with that out there. Okay? Are we on the same page or would you like to get undressed and restart the day over?" Danny smiled with me on that joke. I looked away then back to him feeling better.

"Promise the new one won't suck? I'm not getting a mute!" I reiterated. Danny bit his lip as he chuckled again. He nodded then smiled lovingly at me knowing that was one of my own traits that didn't seem to mirror anyone we knew personally. I was lifted from the floor to Dan's arms feeling him hold me by my butt. His eyes were level with mine before he happily kissed where my tears dried up some then my lips.

"Mmmwah!" Danny's lips came off mine with a smack. We both laughed between us then nuzzling noses. "Feel better my beautiful baby?" Danny asked kissing my nose again. I rested my forehead on his as I fiddled with his necklace.

"Mhm, I mean," I sighed then looked up into his eyes explaining of course the effect still, "I'm gonna miss her, but do understand. Really though, thank you, again she deserves a last run with how well she's treated me, and thank you, for loving me that much to keep me safe. Really Danny, that speaks volumes." I smiled warmly at him watching him nod slowly. I wrapped my arms around his neck tight after kissing his cheek too. "I love you baby, thank you." I said into his neck. Danny cradled my head holding me close.

"I love you too sweetheart. To the moon and back I've promised, and you're super-welcome." He said softly in my ear as he swayed soothingly with me in his arms. I leaned back up with a hopeful smile as I messed with the keys in my hands. Danny smiled wider glancing to the door. "You wanna get her started while I grab the coffee maker?" Dan shrugged letting me choose to wait on him or not.

"I can do that, we have an hour, so no rush." I smiled at him before he put me down.

"Be right out in a sec." Danny squeezed my hand then kissed my ring. I smiled wider with a little blush as I backed out the front door to bring my baby to life one last time.


	40. Chapter 40

It was a wonder to me about the condition Dan claimed my truck in until we were leaving Barry's. Underneath her, there were multiple pools of fluids running out more than just your usual drips. Dan had been trying to start her for the last ten minutes as I sat on the driveway watching to see if anything changed when he'd turn it over. Barry had come out with Kevin by then and I heard them on the porch wondering the vehicle's fate. Eventually I heard Dan slam the driver-side door with a curse as he came around to where I was.

"She's gone..." I whispered pulling my knees up to my chest. Danny crouched down near me stroking my hair softly.

"I'm so sorry baby-girl..." Danny softly said into my hair. He kissed it before standing back up. "Hey Barry, can you take me back to the house so I can grab my car? I'll call a tow when-" Danny said the word and I couldn't help myself when I jumped up grabbing his leather sleeve.

"NO! PLEASE!" I cried out looking to Dan whom was glancing to the truck then to me. He held up a finger then tucked me to him as we walked around towards the tailgate. Danny brought the hatch down before lifting me to sit on it. He then ruffled his hair with a sigh as he glanced down then back up to me.

"Babe, I don't know what to do here. She's dead, and I'm sorry, but she can't stay in Barry's drive. Now it's either you can call, or I can while I'm back at the house." Dan wasn't soft like he first had been, but seemed to be understanding. He was giving me a choice and I closed my eyes to rest my head in my hands knowing this was it for the last part of Michigan I had. I felt arms pull me into his chest letting me fall resting my head on his collarbone. I breathed out before shifting to look back up at him.

"I'll call. She was mine, I'll clean up my...mess." I looked back down at my legs swinging between Dan's parted ones. Dan sighed taking my hands holding them in his tightly. He pressed kisses to my knuckles as he laced our fingers. He leaned back down after doing so resting his forehead on my hairline.

"You sure? I can take care of this for you? I don't need you stressing out about this when we're meeting Melissa as soon as I get back." Danny reminded me this was needing to be a worry for later. I shook my head letting his left hand go to lean then take out my phone.

"I can do it. I got my card and shit on me. Just let me clean her out then they can just take her. I don't need her rusting away in the drive." I went to slide past Dan off the hatch but was stopped when he stepping in front of me. He folded his arms shaking his head. "What?" I asked wondering what more could be done here. Dan held out his hand helping me down then raised my chin up so I was focused on him.

"I, will clean her out, you, tell them to wait for me to get back. I'm getting an estimate on how much it would be back to us if they can just take it to be scrapped. So call, yes, but let them know your fiancé is getting his car and will meet them here shortly. I am taking the keys so you don't get any ideas. We don't know what is gone on her, we don't know if she's ready to blow, what we only know is she's not turning over fully, and the engine is giving out when I try and force it. I mean while I am here if you want to feel what I do when I tried, I'll let you, but babe, this is it, okay? I'm just really thankful it was us here at Barry's and not just you stranded somewhere." Dan stroked my chin with his thumb clearly full of concern but also some relief. I watched him hold up my keys offering almost that small bit of false hope, but I knew if I brought her back, Dan still wouldn't let me take her home. I weighed my options before shaking my head.

"I'll just call, she got her last run I guess. I'm sorry you have to run back home again, I should have listened." I looked away feeling guilty again for something else Dan had a decent idea about.

"M'kay, and don't be sorry, I wanted you to have this. I know she meant a lot to you, again, not in this to make it seem like I'm the bad guy okay? Now I'm gonna grab our stuff out of it while you contact the garage. Barry is gonna run me right after back to the house and I'll be here less than fifteen. Hey you," Danny had my eyes back to him as he gently brushed back my hair, "I love you." He stroked my forehead pushing my few strands he missed out of the way to kiss it tenderly. I wrapped my arms back around him tightly needing him close for a moment before I went inside. Danny cradled my head to him as he did wind the other around me, "It's gonna be okay momma, daddy's got it." Danny rested his head on my hair then curling and uncurling the fingers holding on to it. He swayed slightly while reaching to take out his phone I noticed. I watched him search something then he was listening to it ring. I heard someone answer and realized he was calling it in for me anyway.

"Hello, La Star Towing how can I help you today?" the man on the line said.

"Hi, my name is Dan Avidan and I was calling for an estimate on a scrap? My fiance's Chevy S10 is totally done for internally and we're just looking to see what the cut would be on it." Dan rubbed my back as he waited. When the voice returned, Dan talked as he walked back up with me tucked into him towards where we had left Barry and Kev.

"Well Mr. Avidan, um, since you're scrapping it and it is shot, like you said, um, we'll do 25 for the tow, and mail you a check with the remaining balance on it? Sound good?" the man asked nicely. Dan leaned onto the side of the truck with a sigh.

"Would you happen to know what the balance might be? I'm using it in part of getting her a new vehicle and a figure would help." Dan ruffled his hair feeling a little heat but not much. There was more silence then the man came back.

"Okay the remaining balance could be about anywhere from 200 to about 250. It's definitely not much but like you said it is part of the help. Would you happen to know the year of it sir?" the man asked Dan. He looked to me lowering the phone to his shoulder mouthing 'what's the year?' tapping the truck. I mouthed back the four digits I had memorized since day one. Danny nodded repeating it back, but faded out as I shuffled off toward Barry and Kevin, whom looked at me with sad eyes having saw most of what was going on.

"Dude, I think it's kinda cool that you had it for so long!" Kevin tried to make light of it. I nodded looking back to see Dan pacing still talking.

"Right! I mean that monster made it from Michigan to California! It served you well!" Barry joined in smiling wide as he nodded to the truck. I smiled a little having to agree with that.

"Yeah, she has at least brought me here. Maybe that was a dying wish thing?" I looked to Barry whom smiled warmer to me.

"Could be, I mean that's the best gift. It's weird cause I never seen someone really have a connection with a vehicle until Dan told me about yours." Barry shrugged but wasn't in anyway making fun of me. Years ago when I first found the truck and had gotten it, friends I had made jokes about how I'd marry it before finding a good man. It was a shame those same folks were going to be proved wrong.

"Okay, everything is set, babe," Dan walked up slipping his phone in his pocket, "they are gonna be here in a bit. Um they know I'm gonna be a sec, but you are authorized to sign shit if they need to. I gave them your info, Barry?" Dan looked up at Barry whom was already pulling out his keys, "Let's get rockin' baby!" Dan and Barry headed to Barry's car leaving Kevin and I on the porch in a comfortable silence. I couldn't see passed my truck but heard only one car door shut and an engine quietly start. In seconds Danny was bounding back to me, curls bouncing behind him; he rushed me lifting my person to him. He smooched me quickly before setting me down and jogging back to Barry's car. "Love you Nuggle Butt!" Danny called back making me grin like an idiot but then blush deeply as Kev cracked up next to me.

"Alright, alright, I know it's sickly-cute!" I turned to him waving him off but laughing myself. We watched Barry pull away hearing them jamming out as they faded out of sight.

"Dude like told us once on the stream you couldn't make it for, that he like makes up all the nicknames usually...oh god does it show dude!" Kevin looked down shaking his head then snapped it back up to me. "You guys okay though? We heard and well, saw, the bit and wondered how that was all working out, but didn't wanna ya know, bug you guys." Kevin shrugged as I nodded slowly but was smiling.

"Few ground rules were set, but yeah we're fine. Just gotta get passed this wedding planning. It's what is causing the most tension we've had ever." I didn't mean to sound like I needed to vent, but Kevin had seemed to ask at the perfect time. When I looked back after glancing to my truck again he was thinking about something. It was rare he and I ever had a deep conversation about things. Usually we kept it casual.

"Ya know, I think the fact you guys are working it out as you go, works better than what normal people do. Dan has changed, but has his cool qualities still. You've changed too, but like him, you've kept the better parts about ya. I don't know, maybe a little tension will be good? Not that I'm like fuckin' Ross, but arguing isn't bad just as long as you guys understand the other." Kevin smiled a little with a shrug. His expression was light, it was our first real conversation and it wasn't too bad actually.

"Hmm, I kinda like that. I get what you're saying, and thanks Kevin. I usually am like confiding in certain people, but feels nice to have new ears." I smiled back to him nodding like he had.

"Yeah, I know that feeling. Oh hey, um been meaning to ask you, gonna be shitty of me, but have you checked out any of where we are at recently?" Kevin tilted his head scratching his nose waiting on my answer. I blushed slightly knowing I was gonna have to explain that too.

"I um, no. I-" I was gonna get into being he deserved to know. Kevin rested a hand on my shoulder shaking his head.

"S'okay, Arin filled me and Barry in. Sounded rough though." He shook his head empathizing with me. I sighed shaking my head too looking up.

"I thought, I had it. Ya know? I thought that I could be strong and just pull it together for us. Guess not." I looked down chewing on the inside of my cheek. Kevin was about to say something else in regards to our topic when a loud diesel engine rounded the corner. A large tow truck drove up slowly, seeing the truck and I stepping off to greet them. Kevin followed me as I walked up to the driver. He leaned out the window with a smile.

"Aye, are you the fiancé with the dead end S10?" he asked joking with me. I rolled my eyes but nodded with a polite smile.

"I sure am! That's your take-away!" I pointed behind me keeping it friendly.

"Great, um, your old man said I can let you sign it, but I'd rather him be here as well. Just so we can explain to both of ya how this goes, if that's okay?" the driver nodded his head side to side as he spoke I waved it off but nodded agreeing.

"He'd love that honestly, um, OH! That is him and his friend now!" I smiled looking to see Barry rounding the corner with Dan behind him in the Infiniti. He parked on the opposite side of the street turning down Rush that clearly was blaring through the windows.

"I'm at least gonna line 'em up so I can get going before we talk okay?" the driver smiled and I nodded stepping back to let him have room. Dan nodded to him as he walked up. He was folding up his aviators sticking them on his Zelda shirt.

"Hey, so, did you have to do anything yet?" Dan asked wrapping an arm around my shoulders kissing my hair.

"Nah, he wanted you here too. Said he could explain the process better." I looked up wrapping an arm around his waist. Dan curled me to him for a kiss before he looked over to nod to Kevin.

"She give you any issues?" Dan teased. Kevin shook his head wrinkling his nose.

"Nah, she's not like you, doesn't try and molest people!" Kevin fired back making Dan and I laugh.

"Oh come on Kev, you like it!" Dan teased shaking his head. We all chuckled after a moment. Barry had already walked back inside coming out with a water. He stopped when he got near us joining the conversation.

"So what's goin' on?" Barry asked shrugging. Dan looked over and explained quickly before the driver walked back up after he got everything ready

"I'm gonna need the keys and you're gonna need to read this." The driver traded off with Dan then explained for a moment for us when the check would come, how it was determined, and where they were taking it. It took a good half hour with the signing, hooking, loading, before everything was set. Dan had gone to an ATM and had the fee on him in cash telling him to send the entire check. The driver nodded liking that better then checked to make things were secure. Dan wound up holding me close making sure to comfort me as I watched my once baby, get secured in then taken away. I didn't cry like we were ready for, but I was still upset over it.

"Alright guys, we gotta head out, let's do like lunch or something tomorrow?" Danny called back over his shoulder watching them with me nod with a couple 'yeah's'. We waved good-bye before getting into the car in our own quiet letting me have a moment. Dan rested his hand on my thigh rubbing his thumb across my jeans as he drove. I eventually held it instead a little tighter than usual as I stared out the window. Danny pulled up to a light a couple miles down from where we headed before he spoke. "Baby?" Danny asked getting my attention. It almost faded in causing me to snap my head to him.

"Hm?" I raised my eyebrows to him waiting on what he wanted.

"You okay? I know you're not like rainbows, but can ya give me something?" Danny asked looking back to the road as the light changed. I swallowed thinking about how I felt which turned into a sigh before I answered him.

"I don't know, I guess I'm still trying to keep above water?" I looked to the dash then to him. Danny glanced to me then to the road again listening. "I mean, I promise it's so much better than when you were gone, please hear that, but I'm still nervous about planning all this." I dropped off my wording sinking in my seat. Danny got to another light before he looked over again. I sadly looked to him seeing he was thinking of what to say.

"Well, um," Danny shook his head looking on again as he pulled forward, "you're not alone in the nerves department. Totally not. Trust me, if anything, I bet I can guess what has us scared of this." Danny looked back to me almost with a similar expression to mine. I shrugged unsure what he meant.

"What's that?" I asked curious to hear him take a crack at it. Danny tilted his head as he responded.

"We're scared we're gonna fight this out. I mean, fuck babe, you and I both are too into details and hard work that we are like amazing, but destructive when it comes to work. Like for instance, you spend a lot of time on smaller details working up to the big, whereas I handle bigger details then need to adjust down the small ones. We're great together just when the stress comes, and the crunch time, we like holdback a lot cause we don't fight! You know that, and we hold back out feelings scared of hurting the other cause we're so close! We are seriously super close to getting it in, and done, and not having to worry until whatever, but I can feel it baby. I can feel a storm brewing and before we're in too deep and unable to see through the downpour, I just want you to know at least, no matter how mad I get, or how loud I yell I am here," Danny gripped my hand strongly kissing it with a serious tone, "I am by your side, no matter what, because if I had a thought to bail now, why marry me? Right? So just while we are okay and in our right minds, I just need you to know I love you, [Y/N], and this is gonna be worth it. Everything is gonna be worth it okay baby? You with me on this?" Danny smiled after that proud and I nodded with a smaller, but still proud smile too.

"I love you too Leigh." I said confidently. It was something I did on a rare occasion was say his name like that. It was all its own promise being made. Danny looked to pull into the café's lot to park. He was still holding on tight to my hand as he found a spot rolling into it. Once he got situated he cut the engine then pulled up the middle part.

"Gimme my Nuggle Butt." Danny smiled tugging me to him. I scooted partially and slid to his chest feeling him hug me tight. I tilted my head up to meet his lips ready for me. Danny breathed in through his nose loudly before deepening the kiss. Our tongues danced a short number before we had to pull back. "No matter what, baby, it is you and me, forever." Danny kissed my forehead quickly. I closed my eyes when he did smiling under it. Danny and I held the other tight for a second then had to get out. I was met in the middle by his hood able to take his hand while we approached the front doors.

"Hmm, have we ever been here?" I asked looking back at him watching him hold the door for me. Danny thought about it finally following me inside.

"Um, no? I don't think so? I mean I have brought you coffee from here." He shrugged taking my hand back leading me to a table. We sat on one side waiting to order looking around. It was a quiet and small joint. Big windows stretched to the floor, lighter oak tables with cast iron legs surrounded us as we sat in the similar wooden booth with felt covers. Dan nudged me playfully getting my attention back to him. I blushed again hating when he caught me. He was shaking his head grinning wide again showing his amusement. "Gotta love it man, no matter where I take you, she's super curious to take in details. See what I mean my love?" Danny made his point right there about me. I almost was slightly, not a tad bit serious of it though, offended. How dare he call out my predictable nature! I giggled leaning on his arm feeling his rise then let me comfortably lean on his side. His fingers gently stroked up and down my arm as he texted from whom I assumed was 'Melissa'. In no time his head did pop up to look to the door waving.

She walked in with a very casual sense about her. Her eyes were blue almost like Ross's and looked great with her brown hair that feathered over her shoulders. She had a curvy build, with a few inches on me. She wore skinny jeans and with a white undershirt and denim jacket. I smiled to her liking it already that she was just her. Dan nudged me before she got to the table and I turned to see him give a look nodding to Melissa asking how I felt so far.

"So far, ya did good baby." I grinned up at him pecking his lips. Danny smiled kissing the side of my head then ran his hand over the back of my hair.

"Dan?" An innocent voice that was about an alto, but a little higher came from my left. Dan and I both looked to see Melissa smiling with a small wave. Dan reached over with his hand stuck out and his famous smile.

"That'd totally be me!" Dan greeted her as she shook his hand, "This is my lovely, leading, lady as well, [Y/N]!" Dan introduced me kindly. I stuck out my hand watching her smile wide to me.

"Can I just say you are gorgeous! I know Dan bragged a little over the phone, but man, you're a catch!" Melissa broke the ice and we both laughed over it. She moved to sit down as we continued on.

"Yeah he tends to have a habit of doing that, but thank you, I was noticing how down to earth you seemed just by walking in and was telling him he did good so far!" I winked up at Dan whom squeezed the arm he had around me still. Melissa smiled at us shaking her head.

"You guys," she wagged a finger at us, "are gonna be fun, I can tell already!" Melissa had Dan and I chuckling.

"We try to be! I mean I told you what her and I do for a living and fuck if we aren't ever enjoying ourselves with that shit then I take it back!" Dan shook his head cracking up with us. Melissa looked to me pointing at Dan though.

"Please tell me this is not a first impression thing!" Melissa smiled with me as I looked back up to Dan again showing clearly how fond of him I am.

"Nnnope! This is him," I reached up ruffling his curls watching him blush, "my goofy rockstar!" I looked back watching Melissa take in the chemistry Dan and I had.

"Not a rockstar, babe, do not start telling lies!" Danny giggled shaking his head before resting it on his hand.

"So the two bands thing was a joke too?" Melissa was teasing him like I would have. I watched Dan sit up looking between us then pressing his hand to his chest.

"Man, one just is all sweet, the other sour, maybe this was a bad combo!" Danny teased back hinting we were getting along well. I bounced my eyebrows listening to him snort then try and wave me off. "Oh quit it! Okay! Apparently I have done well!" Danny warmly smiled then kissed my temple.

"I'd say so, no one else usually can get on in on ya!" I nodded to Melissa who sat up a little more confident. Danny nodded slowly the raised his hand to her.

"Gotta give it to ya dude, the lady doesn't lie!" Dan high fived Melissa with another laugh before the waitress dropped off our teas and Melissa a water. She ordered a tea as well for herself then sat back before pulling out a tablet from her purse she had carried in as well.

"Well since Dan has sent me ALL of your files. Which my god, you did a lot! I was telling Dan as he sent them that if you hadn't had like passed out from what he said, you would have done my entire job no doubt!" Melissa nodded with a promising expression. I blinked at her almost not believing it.

"So wait, I was almost done?" I looked up to Dan whom shrugged.

"Yeah," Melissa answered, "seriously, like some organizing, couple more details on guest lists and chair placement, um, chapel, and like dress and flower arrangements plus like her music list, and she's good to go!" she gushed almost over it. I was beaming helplessly that she shortened my list by a mile. Danny was rubbing my back as we listened to it.

"When can we start?!" I blurted out catching myself eager. I blushed hearing Danny's doting chuckle next to me.

"Honestly, that is entirely up to you!" Melissa smiled wide at me. Danny breathed out though taking his hand off my back to ruffle his hair.

"I know it's gonna sound like we should be saying okay now, but her and I do have sort of a bit to film tonight. What do we say to Monday? You guys," Danny pointed between Melissa and I, "could carpool to the office," Danny then gestured more to Melissa, "I assure you there are nice corners you guys can relax and plan while I record. I told, [Y/N], that this would work cause I do have to take breaks meaning I can come relax too and help with details. I promise I'm not like most guys; I love doing this with her." Danny smiled again folding his hands on the table. I took a drink of tea while Melissa typed into her calendar on her tablet.

"Okay, cool, means I get a weekend off! I get to plan out and help make files, and you guys can expect me, oh let's do, nine?" Melissa smiled looking up finally to us.

"That is awesome! I start at nine, so like, she can just have you come up with her then. If that is okay babe?" Danny looked to me for assurance. I nodded smiling at him.

"Works out great, actually. Oh shit..." I was about to say it'd be perfect until I remembered something. Danny tilted his head looking a little concerned.

"What?" Danny gently brushed my hair back.

"I don't have my truck." I looked down at the table a little upset. Danny sighed looking up then dropped his head down.

"True, um, well fuck, Melissa can I just give ya the address and you meet us there?" Dan looked apologetic as he asked. Melissa chuckled waving him off.

"Of course! Not a problem! I'm glad to work it out however you need!" Melissa smiled to Dan and I. I nodded slowly taking out my phone.

"Awesome! Okay so we'll trade numbers, keep in touch. Let you know if anything changes?" I asked grinning. Melissa was gonna answer before Dan obnoxiously leaned on me.

"Okay so what's your number again babe?" Danny giggled holding up his phone. Displayed was my contact profile that had '[Y/N] (baby-girl) ICE' already showing me furthering the joke. I cracked up pushing his head up away from me.

"Shut up, you're such a dork!" I shook my head. Dan turned to show Melissa making her shake her head and roll her eyes.

"If you don't have your fiancé's number by now, I'm scared dude!" Melissa joked watching Dan nod quickly raising his eyebrows.

"Right!" he agreed smiling. I shook my head still over his doofy-self. Danny slid his phone back in his pocket then kissed my cheek. "Stop shaking your head, you love it." He called me out making me blush then lean into him. Melissa was beaming watching Dan stroke my shoulder comfortingly then kiss my hair. "She's gonna sound like she's got some bite, but that's nothing. She's only scary when push comes to literal shove." Danny waved it off watching Melissa look interested behind the message he was giving.

"Got some fight in you girl?" Melissa joked with me. I nodded looking up at Dan whom was knowingly giving me the expression that that is a yes.

"She's marked her territory before. Guaranteed the situation got aggressive in itself, but what a welcome home party that was, eh babe?" Danny poked my arm watching me nod slowly.

"Girl was quite persistent, so I um, did the less assault charge thing to do, and yeah. It's apparent from how he set that up how it went." I blushed deeply never really discussing that with someone else. Melissa shrugged with a smile though.

"Women can be shady, I get it. No worries, I'm sure Dan enjoyed it." She teased getting a chuckle from him.

"Yes and no, lot of security had to be put up to keep anyone from posting on that. Which also, is totally a thing for reception and ceremony. No phones, photographers are gonna be the only lenses taking anything. I shared my engagement with the like 'world' now I want this to be for us. Figure I add that in while I'm thinking of it." Danny snapped into business mode for a moment. Melissa nodded slowly understanding that idea.

"Right, I see, so are we collecting phones at the doors then?" she asked pulling up something then typing in something else. Dan nodded not having to ask me, because I agreed that when we talked about it on the way home from Texas. Once Melissa was done making her note we found out she looked up with a smile again. "Okay so anything while we're here, or would you guys like to call meeting adjourned?" Melissa shrugged but happily waited patiently. Dan and I looked to the other thinking about small things that could be said at the moment. I snapped my fingers pointing to him.

"Babe, um, shit this may change it all, are you going with your um, religion? Or are we gonna just do traditional?" I asked feeling bad that this was coming to light now. Dan blinked hit with it like I had when Suzy had mentioned it. Danny made a face then looked to Melissa.

"Is there any restrictions besides the usual with that idea?" Danny stuck his thumb toward me as he spoke. Melissa blinked thinking that over looking like Dan had.

"Uh, well, no? Just different, ya know, things to go through. I wanna take it you got religion in the family?" Melissa asked with a polite snicker.

"Jewish. And hers, well," Danny sighed knowing the story behind all that. We had mentioned to my father about what was going on and because of old grudges, there was no support there. It was a hard phone call to live through honestly. "She's sorta got a little shortage of opinion, so I'm sure traditional would be a better idea. So yeah never mind, my folks will get it." Dan waved it off trying to smile back at me.

"Well then, good, so at least we have less a limit on chapels. Um, [Y/N] have you seen any yet?" Melissa asked raising her eyebrows. I shook my head then shrugged.

"Oddly enough I have not, but have been also unsure of how many guests." I turned red again feeling bad I was doing this so out of order.

"Okay, okay, calm down, we can do this, it's actually really simple of a fix!" Melissa patted my hand that was on the table. I smiled a little nodding even feeling Dan squeeze my side before moving to rub my back.

"Good to know those can be done. She sort of um, stresses hard with the over thinker that she is so just one thing at a time please." Dan's worry was cutting in and I sadly had to nod knowing what he was second handedly saying.

"I hear ya, no worries," She leaned forward patting Dan's hand as well, "she's safe with me. I won't let her tucker out like last time." Melissa winked at me which honestly set me at ease. Dan I had felt tense up but immediately relaxed when he watched me grin liking that Melissa actually took into consideration what Dan must've explained.

"Thank you. Really this is already something I feel is gonna be awesome!" Danny smiled wider liking this. He was grateful in his tone and his entire person I saw was no longer unsure but being polite.

"Anytime, so what do you say we all enjoy our weekend, and then meet back Monday!" Melissa suggested happily getting a nod from Dan and I.

"Absolutely!" Dan replied for the both of us. We all stood up to situated ourselves. Dan told Melissa it was on him that she wasn't paying for just coming out to meet us. She protested but agreed to at least let him pay if he took the money from her. It was a done deal and we shook hands with her after we got out to the parking lot.

"Thank you, sincerely, I can't wait for Monday now!" I said almost excited but feeling the lingering of the video ahead when we got home.

"Me either, honestly we're gonna have a good time. Thank you guys for having me a part of this!" Melissa waved as she headed towards her car. Dan and I watched for a moment before lacing fingers then heading towards our own.

"Well," Danny got in after me with a grin, "I like her!" He watched me take his hand before he could take mine.

"I do too baby, thank you so much." I leaned over kissing him softly but letting my smile linger on his lips.

"I'm glad my love, except now we have to go home and sort of be downers for a moment. So fun." Danny made a face then started the engine. I played with his knuckles as he backed out looking down wondering how to go about this. I was alright with on the spot stuff, but this was more a serious thing. Danny must have watched me thinking because he let me have the ride home mentally planning. A couple times he'd kiss my hand letting me know not to sing too far and it did help to look over seeing he was there to make sure I didn't.


	41. Chapter 41

When we finally got home it was weird to have to head into the spare room full of random boxes we didn't need to unpack right away. In the corner of the room was my camera nicely packed away in its case. I grabbed it out opening up the latches and lifting the lid off. Dan was cleaning himself up a little in the bathroom getting ready.

I grabbed a couple lights letting the brightness shine on the couch illuminating it well when I looked through the lens. My tripod I had set up never, so that was a fiasco in itself. Danny eventually walked back in taking a look at how this was going so far. I was angling it down to where he and I would be in a shot when I felt arms around me. Danny kissed my hair as he watched me fiddle with the focus.

"Dan?" I turned my head to smile up at him while he raised his eyebrows. "I need you on the couch babe." I nodded to the white sofa smiling more as he went to sit partially in the middle. I was checking height and other things but was cracking up quietly as Dan posed differently making me giggle on purpose.

"Oh! What about this?!" Danny crossed over his legs draping his hands on top of his knee with a dramatic pout as he looked away. I shook my head grinning over that before I sighed calming down.

"We are not sticking you in eyeliner. Stop being your emo persona!" I joked. Danny 'augh-ed' me then giggled with a small squeak. It was nice to have a little fun before going on and having to be a bit serious with this. Dan finally relaxed sitting back letting me get my shot I needed. "Don't move from where you're sitting." I said quietly after clicking my tongue concentrating.

"Okay, so um, are we gonna snuggle together or like?" Danny was asking how we were sitting and I shrugged figuring that the better idea would be to treat it natural.

"Let's let our natural selves come through Dan. Cause this is already gonna be tense, added on worry and thoughts are not needed." I stepped around the camera to head into the bathroom. Dan had a slip of paper between where both of us were to be seated with key points he must had thought of. I turned to the mirror smoothing out my hair some after washing my face. When I came out Dan looked up half trying to smile. I sat down next to him taking his hands looking into his big brown eyes. He looked down then back to me clearly worried about this. I squeezed his hands tight resting my forehead on his. "Breathe, we're gonna come out okay. I got you baby. This is gonna pass. We're doing the right thing." I coached him a little. Danny closed his eyes taking in a few breaths.

"I'm scared momma...they're all gonna hate me...I've let so many people d-down..." I felt it shake through our bond how upset Dan was. His voice was my second clue, but his first was the flat out admittance of his fear. He was so scared he could have costed his career. I stroked his curls back then held his head gently in my hands. Danny sighed out unsteady with a sniffle and I knew we were gonna need a little time to get settled. I breathed out then crawling into his lap wrapping my arms around his slender neck. Danny dropped his head to my shoulder holding me tightly to him letting soft cries that rocked us both as he shuddered. I stroked his hair gently closing my eyes feeling his hands on my back fisting and unfisting my shirt.

"Shh baby, let it out...I've got you...it's okay Danny. I promise this isn't gonna fall apart so easy babe. You have very loyal fans that are gonna be there with you every step and they at least deserve to know. Those who are with you guys truly will get it, it's gonna strengthen your fanbase baby. I promise this is gonna be something you guys will be remembered for, but hopefully in a better light in time. I'm gonna be right here next to you, where I belong and am staying. I love you so much Leigh, you're an amazing man on and off stage. The world is lucky to know you in this light." I soothingly tried to talk to Dan. His cries on my shoulder moved to him turned into the silent tears he'd shed when he was either a little upset or calming down. I rubbed his back kissing his cheek and neck tenderly.

When he was ready, Danny lifted his head revealing his puffy eyes and red cheeks. I smiled a little helplessly as I wiped off the streams his tears had left. Danny sniffled back a ton of snot then let out his exhale in a louder huff. I leaned in to him brushing my lips on his letting him decide when to kiss back. He leaned in a little almost to ask me to do so again and I filled his request. I softly kissed him, being careful since he was upset a moment ago. He did reciprocate that time holding me there for a moment. When he pulled back it was a lot calmer of a man before me that I saw which was good. I reached to kiss his forehead letting it linger like he did with me waiting on him to come around and talk again.

"Thank you." He started softly while looking into my eyes. I nodded slowly stroking his cheek feeling his skin still a little damp.

"I love you." I whispered to him feeling his head rest more into my hand.

"I love you too, hun." Danny sadly smiled but at least was trying to feel better. I kissed him again adding a small peck to his nose and cheeks gaining an added bonus of a chuckle from him. When I sat back still cradling his face with my one hand Dan looked a little better than before. He still kept me in his lap though, and I wondered if we could just keep like this seeing that Dan was usually most calm having me in his arms. I looked him over wondering this and figured I could ask.

"Do you want me to stay like this?" I quietly give him the chance to keep me. Danny glanced to the camera then to me again. He thinks for a moment chewing on his lip before nodding.

"At least get comfy with me if you don't want to. I just," Danny leans in kissing me again, "really feel the need to be held or hold onto something okay?" Danny admitted things further as I nodded slowly. We adjusted with some change and in no time I was comfortably cradled to him in his lap. Danny looked over to see the remote to start it up and hit the record button. We both took deep breaths and since it being my channel I took the intro.

"Hey again guys and gals, I am [YT/N], here, joined by the one and only Danny Sexbang," I gestured as Danny nods with a charming smile, "and we are here in another video together which is so far like an ongoing thing that a lot of you seem to enjoy." I look to Dan for a moment cracking a smile, "Which is something I also know we enjoy too!" I placed my hand on my chest looking up watching Danny nod again.

"Yeah, no kidding," Danny looks back at me, "It's kinda nice, cause like on your channel it's casual, ya know? I mean not that Game Grumps and the things we do on NSP is totally scripted and shit, but I get to almost sit back and just talk which is totally super-awesome to do, so thank you for including me in this!" Danny genuinely smiled and I nodded looking to the camera.

"Well, cause, I like to be all easy-going, and sort of not be so professional," I looked back to Dan whom was agreeing with me, "when that is the other half of my life, with you still even," I gestured placing the details from one leg to the other as my hands clasped together, "so it's cool to sit back on here, and breathe a little and keep it candid." I listened as Danny kept it rolling. We were good at picking up as the other lead further into conversation with these.

"Exactly, and that's what I think I love most, is that it reflects your super-amazing personality and shit-" Danny went to continue but my laugh cut him off.

"Ha, 'and shit,' I love it!" I couldn't help but quote that knowing he'd keep that toned down even if it was not explaining how he completely felt.

"Yes! 'and shit!' May I remind you, that it is all good shit too!" Danny nudged me smiling falling into a relaxed state. It was nice to see him less tense even if that wasn't going to last long.

"Don't lie to the people! That's not nice!" I looked up pointing to the camera smiling wide. Dan let that YouTube persona down for a moment pulling me closer.

"I have no reason to lie here, you know that. I love all of your qualities, baby." Dan smiled warmly watching me blush.

"Awwww," I rocked into him giggling like an idiot, "I love yours too!" I complimented back watching him get just a little bashful. Danny then chuckled once glancing to the camera then back to me.

"Heh, you love all my shit too huh?" Danny joked making us both laugh as I nodded.

"Yes, that would be a thing I definitely do is love your shit Dan!" I cracked up a little more with him. We naturally leaned on the other even if I was in his lap. Our noses wrinkled up and as I turned back to work our way into the camera Dan kissed me on the cheek lightly before giggling like an idiot too. I looked at him making the dumbest face of how fond I was he started doing little things like that in videos. "You're a dork." I bashfully said watching him smile miles wide with a small nod.

"Yup, I know, you have reminded me since day one, my dear." Dan said as he slid a piece of my hair behind my ear. I shook my head but continued grinning as I looked back to my 'audience'.

"See this," I nodded to Dan, "is a good example of who you should allow to care about you in such ways in life." I could feel Dan sit a little straighter hearing me compliment him. "Someone that is very much in love with ALL of you fearlessly, but also knows how to not take all the moments put before you, and make them all about romance. You have to learn to poke fun at the other no matter what level, and know that it's all in fun. You have to keep the fun in some part of your relationship, or things get bland and everyone gets offended easier!" I looked at Dan whom was proudly grinning my direction, "It's why I'm grateful that one second we can be close, but the next call each other stupid names and laugh about it!" I smiled back to him as he nodded casually bringing his hand down on my knee.

"Totally agree on that, though what you just dropped was some serious truth there! Like I love it too, cause it's like," Danny glanced down catching up with his thoughts, "It's like" he looked back up to the camera again, "having a best friend, you can freely love with any level, and know that they will gladly take that and give the same amount or more back to you. It's really awesome to experience it and I agree with her," Danny nodded my way, "that you do have to keep some fun in it between the two of you or it will be like totally ten times worse when it comes to harder moments because you're already unable to find the playful parts, now you're just gonna super-stress out more and that's gonna set off a whole ton of shit so I mean, yeah, take advantage and just, pick on each other once in a while! Really it's okay cause if you truly love them, and they feel the same, there should be no real conflict unless," Danny held up a finger, "you're ACTUALLY being fuckin' disrespectful, and that's just bullshit!" Danny held up a hand stopping the ghost of comments coming about him surely not being perfect though, "Don't get me wrong though. We have fights, not often but we do," Danny stroked my hair watching his hand then flickering his eyes to me, "and things do get said, but at the end of the day usually we find a way not to go to bed still mad." Dan smiled a little knowing this was true.

"It's usually an apology, or a long talk, that we make time for in our busier lives. Which is nice, because, it is BOTH of us wanting to fix it, which is a hard thing apparently to find in a relationship these days with someone. Two people wanting to make it work and repair things, like that, is something you NEED and I don't know if it's a selfish time we live in, or-or, maybe it's just people not knowing what to do, but really like I'm forever grateful you and I both have that quality!" I got a little more into it than I should have which where it was leading was smoothly going into what we were making this for.

"Me too babe, like shit does get hard, and sometimes it's not 'us' necessarily that is the problem. Outside shit causes stress too, and sometimes shit just," Danny threw his hands up then back down shaking his head, "piles up! It breaks us down, but we seem to work on it, and keep going, which feels amazing even when it gets hard cause I am confident in you and I that we won't stay down for long. Though, because of recent events and terrible timing, we've hit that point for a bit, and" Danny looked at the camera with a hard exhale slowing down the tempo of his speech, "it's why we're honestly doing this video for you guys. We've talked and you guys deserve to know more than what I said on the plane. For those of you whom have no idea, go watch, then come back. It'll make a shit ton of sense. For those tuning in now, you're getting your reasons." Danny looked down swallowing before looking back up. "I honestly didn't want to do this. I was very content with keeping my own personal details out of the light, and just hoping things would be understood." Danny looked to me pressing his bottom lip up into his top with soft eyes as he continued, "But because of people, and because of fate, it would have it so that I was forced to do this because I won't let you guys play your little 'theory games.'" Dan looked back shaking his head. "Doesn't matter if it's social media, personal texting, I do not give a shit because two people already know this story because they approached me and I'm in no way mad at them. Nor will I exploit them. We're gonna leave it as it as it being a personal experience that I got to have. I learned a good thing from it honestly. I got a chance to really see for the first time what support I have by my side, alone. Because, within the events, I was in a way not attacked, nor harassed, just again nudged a little too much for my lovely fiancé to stand. So she did what she believed was right, and it was, and stuck up for me." Danny looked to me as he ruffled his hair. I took over from there glancing down nodding then back up to the lens.

"Yeah, I-I had to because I wasn't gonna sit there and-and let someone beat you down like that with words just because you've done them wrong in some way. It's not right, you don't deserve it, ESPECIALLY when it was more of my undoing that had you come back." I paused to a moment to see Dan shake his head looking upset but understanding. "Yes," I took a deep breath locking eyes where I knew the main focus was, "I was why Dan came home. Why there is no tour, why he was concealing the details, why he, in his eyes, let you guys down. BUT!" I looked back again to Dan with a finger held up, "BUT, I know for a fact there are still some of you out there who aren't turning away, but more so, are supporting him and giving him the time he needs. And I, personally, as his fiancé, respect that. Yes, I, respect, you. I appreciate the understanding he was looking for and in those comments below, let him hear it! Because honestly, I can see where it would be heartbreaking on both ends to hear that sort of news and be left with a tough decision to make." I nodded slowly looking over watching Daniel nod as well as he spoke.

"Annnd it was! It was me literally leaning on the bus with Brian like just racing through my thoughts of, 'I should be home, I should be with her,' and then I had my opposing side saying 'You need to be here, this is your career, you've done away with less for more, why change now?' and I know that! I know I've said I made decisions to leave people and places behind for this, but I also know that those were very different times. I was working, not that I am any less mind you, but I was working super-hard on this to get it where it was, and is, even now, and couldn't let things hold me back. But now, I totally do have some other responsibilities as a current man, that come into play. Such as taking care of my future wife. We were supposed to be planning this wedding for us, together, and when I was only supposed to be in Portland for a meeting then be home and THEN go out and tour, we had planned out that we were gonna crack down while I still had time before I left, and I was gonna have her come out to certain shows and we'd work from there, but, things fucking change, and I cannot help those changes always. Instead of all that, it was 'well, Portland than New York! See ya later!' and it was so offsetting to the complete plan we totally did not consider a 'Plan B' on that it caused for us to not only be thrown into a state of shock, depression, loneliness, like it totally had us at personal crossroads. To a point where you," Danny pointed to me, "like went from this easy-going, calm, organized person, tooo like this hectic, manic, stressed out, like bride-to-be, and we're talking how many days again? Three? No sleep, barely eating, just working all too much on the details of a wedding that cannot possibly be planned alone, and you tried so hard to take on that idea. Like I know the guys know by now, but you didn't mean to make it a personal thing to shut everyone out." Dan listened to me agree to take back and explain more from my end.

"Yup, no, it was not in any way like me cold-shouldering anyone! I just was like 'I wanna get it done, I can do it alone, I need to keep going,' and not even realizing it I was trying to replace my misery by throwing myself into work so that's never good EITHER, cause I missed you! I never been without you for a day really since I moved here to be with you, and we had just moved in so we were together even more with the time off to do so, and it was like a shock to everything mentally in me when you had to call and tell me that there was no time. We were out of it, and I was going to have to go at this alone, well okay, not alone, but I chose to do it alone because I, again, was trying to be occupied and not trying to think about you gone, when really that was a lot of what I did anyway!" I looked from Dan to the camera with a guilty expression feeling Dan rub my back, "So yes the real reason Dan had to come home was in no way because I was pregnant, or dying, I literally was overworking, not sleeping, and pretty much mentally eroding myself down to nothing and because he knew it wasn't me, and knew that he was unable to help me miles away, he came home. And things did not get turned into a fight, infact we talked it out and he and I established different habits we're gonna keep working on moving forward." I looked to Dan again with a half smile watching him return it nodding slowly still.

"We are, and personally I believe that I had no right to be mad, even if everyone believes it is a thing I should be, I made my own personal choice to come home, and I did it because I love you and care about you, and would have literally worried myself to a point I'd be sick and have to come home anyway then we'd be useless to the other and nothing good could come out either way. SO! Yes, I took my leave and took myself, and said refunds will be had, I already said I am paying those fees to everyone who is or was in on working to make the tour happen, I'm sorry to you guys, but family is coming first, and if that is something I am wrong for? Then so be it, because I have my life too, I no longer am a punk ass younger version of me who stops for no one, because people change. We grow as adult stages hit, and something eventually clicks and we realize that we sometimes do have to stop for someone at one time or another because without the support and without their genuine love, we wouldn't be here. So I yes, I came home to take care of my fiancé and myself and help us get back on track, and I promise it isn't the last of NSP, it's not the last tour that never was really, and it is not the end of me. I AM STILL HERE, I am totally still working on the new album, and I am still working with Game Grumps, and I am also still going to be getting married too though. So in all this mess and chaos, I need to ask you to bear with me, please sit tight, let us get our shit together, and I promise you'll hear from us soon. We love you, and I know you love us back, and I'm sorry if you're mad, but eventually I hope you come to terms and understand. We have lives, we are only human too, and things do go wrong in us and those lives...and we cannot stop it sometimes. I'm sorry, there is any like official 'on the behalf of NSP and affiliated blah blah blah' no literally it was ME who made the call, so on behalf of myself, I apologized for letting you guys down and cancelling. I'm very truly, sorry." Danny faded out in his speech and I hugged him up tight feeling him shake just a little.

His emotions came through like a wave again, and in no time he was sobbing into me. I stopped caring about the camera rolling and gave my full attention to Dan whom was grasping onto me resting his head into the crook of my neck. His warm tears were gently soaking my skin and shirt as they fell from his face directly to me. I leaned my head onto his stroking his hair hearing him mumble out 'I'm sorrys' and 'I love yous' that were squeaks when he'd try to stop himself from crying harder. He was officially breaking down about it which sadly I saw coming. I knew he wasn't done doing so after the first time, but was also shocked he made it this far.

"It's okay baby, they know, they heard you. It's gonna be okay. They love you, and I love you too." I cooed to him in his hair wondering if he'd ask me to edit this out later. Danny whispered back to me about how he knew, and he loved me too, and that he loved them so much. He turned his head eventually lifting it from my drenched shoulder eventually to look at the camera swallowing hard. He got up to hit my standby forgetting the remote, much like I had and turned to wipe his eyes. He breathed out blinking a few times looking away then picking an eyelash out of his eye. When he looked to me again finally he rested his hand on my camera.

"Since, um, we're doing this with full honesty, I want that in. People need to see that. I need them to see it too. Literally edit nothing. Post as is once you load it. I'm gonna lie down for a bit. I need a moment, please?" Danny shifted to come back to me for a moment bending down to me. I reached up cupping his face before kissing him pouring my love into it for him. Danny moved his lips with mine for a second before kissing my forehead as well. "I love you, thank you baby, gimme an hour or so. I just need this." Danny whispered clearly tired and definitely needing the time.

"Take all you need baby, I'll be in the office for a bit working with Melissa from emails and such. I love you too, if you need anything let me know okay?" I pecked his lips again before he held my hand until he got too far and squeezed letting it go. Danny slowly wandered down the hallway to our room shutting the door. I sat on the couch for another moment staring after him blankly, reflecting on my own too about what was said. It was clear Dan and I loved the other and our fans and I felt sadly even if it was an emotional mess, this was a good thing. It was a good step for us. I got up slowly taking the tripod with the camera attached figuring I could at least vlog while I loaded the video up. It'd be nice to have one of just me in it next week sort of giving some feedback on what's going on with me personally.


	42. Chapter 42

I let the camera roll, even giving a continued video I could cut in half to show what I do in a daily life short. The idea of talking helped settle my nerves even and I noticed it was an hour later with Dan still holed up in the room. I decided to give a break to myself to go either snuggle my fiancé or even just wake him up to make him tea. I pushed back the office chair then slid out stretching. I padded towards the door in my bare feet since when I'm editing I always end up slipping off my socks. I headed to the bedroom door putting my ear against it first wanted to make sure he wasn't sleeping before I barged in. Being our room or not, it still was not in me to disturb him suddenly.

When I heard nothing on the other end, I turned the knob slowly as I pushed it open. In the fading light of the day laid towards my side a long lump in the bed that was covered up except the shrub of curls exploding out the top. It was curled into a ball almost, but even still Dan shown why he needed a king sized bed.

I stepped closer watching him slowly breathing not bothering to mess with my side. I gently sat on the bed against his back reaching out to stroke his curls. It was almost like an on switch because the familiar inhale then him stirring is what followed. Danny stretched out then rolled over curling around me resting his head on my thigh. His breathing evened back out as I continued to brush through his curls letting him relax again. It wasn't long though before his left arm poked out of his cocoon to wrap around my waist as I sat with him. I used my free hand to layer it on top of the larger one that rested on my side then tuck my fingers between his. Danny nuzzled my thigh he was still resting on before he inhaled again to say something.

"What time is it?" Danny croaked out quietly with a yawn. I leaned to get his lock screen to light up on his powder-blue iPhone, seeing it was literally going on 5:30.

"Half hour till six baby, how ya feelin?" I asked softly watching the sides of his eyes blink. Danny shifted uncovering his other arm bringing me to lay down under the comforter with him. I for once on a rare occasion was lying near the edge on his side of the mattress. It was warm from where he had been creating his own heated bubble as I snuggled in close feeling him rest his cheek on my head. His entire person was tangled around me even his arms winding to hold me close against his chest. I tucked my hands under me, pressing against him as well, while we made our last couple shifts to get comfortable. I hadn't gotten an answer yet even, but figured he was not as bad if this was what he wanted and not more time alone.

We laid there for a moment or so with our eyes closed, and breathing synced up. I wasn't tired but was also definitely okay with this. It was like a soft nap, but staying awake through it. Danny eventually turned his head to kiss my hair leaving his lips pressed to it. I gently stroked his chest fluff with my thumbs humming softly with a lazy smile forming on my face. He then shifted kissing down my temple, trailing to my cheek, then nuzzled it with his nose to have me tilt my face to where he could rest his lips finally on my own. His warm, wet, thinned, lips took hold moving slowly, almost lazily, before he licked my bottom lip just a little for access.

I widened my mouth letting him slip his warm tongue to tangle with mine slow just like his lips had. We stayed molded like that for a minute exploring what had already been but never hurting to do again. I felt the need in it the way it would curl then uncurl letting me not fight but almost dance with him. It wasn't a longer moment though until his hands moved in their own directions following the same slow build. His right hooked into my hair stroking it while his left reached to pull my leg over his hip. He stroked his thumb on the same hand across my thigh as he pulled back to nuzzle me with his nose then another soft kiss to conclude it. We laid there occasionally pressing kisses to the other's nose, cheeks, lips, until we smiled at each other enjoying the lighter shift in the air that was hopefully gonna promise a better evening.

Danny shifted again after a moment rolling onto his back taking me with him to perch half on his chest and half on the bed still. His right arm curled around my side holding me close while his left reached up to comb my hair back as he looked me over.

"Ya know what?" Danny started with a lazily smile that went well with his scruffy voice not all too awake still. I leaned into his hand that rested on my hair tilting it to the left a little. Danny's lazy smile grew a little with that small motion. I rested my elbow carefully not to hurt him to prop my chin on my hand before I answered.

"What?" my own growing expressing being relaxed but completely entertained as I asked with a small airy chuckle. Danny was looking down at me with tired eyes that seemed half lidded from my angle.

"I feel like the luckiest man in the world right now." Danny mused using just his thumb to stroke my temple as he cradled the side of my head still. I blushed in the sun's setting light watching Dan blink a few times as he continued to grin while studying me with adoration. I exhaled a single laugh that was quiet glancing down at his chest the back to his face. I reached with my free hand to stroke his right upper arm that still wrapped over my back shaking my head.

"And what makes you come to this conclusion Mr. Avidan?" I asked teasing him a little, but keeping it soft in my voice. Danny's chest bounced me a little from the inner snicker he had. I heard him swallow making his adam's apple bounce as he thought of an answer for me.

"Because I totally woke up, to the most beautiful woman in the world, in my own bed I share with her, that is in our own room, in a super-beautiful home we've made together. I have a career that is based on doing what I love, I have friends that mutually mean the world to me. I get to plan a wedding with the same beautiful woman whom I love so much, and spend the rest of my life enjoying these things." Danny recited it seeming to have probably woke up not letting himself wallow in misery. I was feeling a little choked up at the unexpected and was unable to stop myself from scoot towards him to kiss him over that.

"I love you..." I softly mumbled into his mouth as he smiled before taking my lips again.

"I love you too..." he replied back between another warm one that left us sighing then giggling into another. I rested my hands on his shoulders biting my lip as we nuzzled our noses together then tilted our heads to connect a last time. When we pulled back I let my head rest higher on his collar bone feeling him stroke my back as he kissed my forehead again. I hummed combing back the sides of his curls grinning up at him. He brought his right hand to stroke my shoulder down to my arm content just staring into my eyes and laying down together. I could have done this for eons I thought until his phone reminded me that was never promised. "Lemme up babe," Danny shifted as I pushed myself up some so he could reach for his phone, "okay, come 'ere, sorry, text message." Danny wiggled his phone as I settled again. His face was lit up by his screen as he stroked my hair reading something that had him looking very straight-faced. It almost worried me that something was about to go wrong.

"Everything okay?" I asked quietly. I was running my fingertips on his neck down to his collar bone.

"Just a sec babe, it's Arin, apparently he saw the video..." Danny read further on sort of losing track of what he said. I felt myself tense up and must have flinched doing so because he pulled his eyes away from the phone to look at me. I felt him softly stroke my back pressing a little more into my skin every few seconds. I exhaled slowly trying not to freak out because clearly he was trying to relax me over it. After a couple moments of reading silently he rested his phone on the side of him and blinked up at the ceiling. I noticed he didn't text him back and flinched again feeling worry settle in. Danny rolled his head to the side looking at me stroking my hair again. "What's wrong?" Danny asked before turning on his side face me. I rested my head on his arm looking up at him with worried eyes.

"You looked upset and I was just worried for you." I mumbled looking at the dip in his chin. Danny sighed out a small laugh that had me look up at him again.

"Nothing really worrisome in it, just more like, uh, I guess he skimmed through the comments and said that a majority is good shit I guess? I'm sorry I didn't have the smile I should. I mean I'm totally grateful, just was busy reading is all. So no worries, all is well, my love!" Danny did smile wider before snuggling me while I breathed out relieved having no idea what to expect. Though I felt this odd hover in the air that seemed like there was a part two.

"What else." I sighed out feeling Dan's giggle shake him clearly giving him away. He raised his head off my shoulder and playfully put on a guilty face.

"Well...um...I was getting to that!" Danny made it sound like I was just coming off as impatient when it was him that was stalling really.

"Uh huh, lemme guess! Arin needs us to come up for a bit." I sarcastically sounded overjoyed watching Dan slowly grow from small snickering to giggles. He watched me scowl and then blink at him when he wouldn't answer me. In seconds I was under him as he curled his limbs around me pressing kisses on random places.

"No be mad, you can't be mad, you're not allowed to be mad, stop being mad-" Danny said it between each kiss repeating himself.

"I'm not mad! God baby!" I laughed trying to stop him by pushing his forehead up. Danny continued on however.

"So mad, all the mad, I can hear mad, that's definitely mad, you're so mad right now!" Danny was working his way up to kissing all over my face. I was cracking up unable to keep the strength in my pressing and was attacked taken under Dan's adorable kissing waves having to wait until he was done. "See, you're mad, cause now you're quiet, in mad silence, cause you're mad, which you should totally, stop being!" Danny gave me a break for a moment hovering over me with a goofy crooked smile. I went to inhale to say something and was silence with a kiss. Danny overly compensated the head movements making my laugh get stuck behind my lips that sounded like weird humming. Danny pulled back giggling internally before pressing a couple more kisses to my cheeks.

"Babe-D-Danny! Stop I'm not mad you're a huge dork!" I whined but was unable to sound upset due to the giggle fit that was brewing. Danny shook his head still trampling me with affection.

"Mm-m, you're totally mad still, I can hear it, even passed the giggles, you're mad, at me, so mad, all the time, at me, never ends!" Danny kept going working towards the side of my face and back. I felt him even go down to pepper kisses on my neck that were so light it tickled.

"Daniel, I promise! AH! S-stop I'm not mad at all! Why would I be?!" I asked him but squealed again as he blew a raspberry into my cheek. He pulled back to grin at me again for a moment.

"Youuu scowled, means you're mad!" Danny planted a kiss on my nose, "and because Arin needs us at the office, and because we can't be lazy butts for the night, and because he pretty much ruined nuggles, so maybe you're not mad at ME persay, but-" Danny was gonna go on and on and finally I grabbed his face pulling him into a hard kiss. I let us stay that way until I needed air. When I pulled back Danny smiled wide biting the end of his tongue. I was panting smiling at him waiting for it. He was not gonna just accept it now after going through the whole thing. Though it was weird he did sit up and perch on his knees. He stuck out his hands to help me sit up. I raised an eyebrow as he led me off the bed then into his arms. I held him tight as he kissed my hair quickly then nudged me. "I'm gonna throw on comfier clothes and such. You should probably take a brush to your gorgeous head." I made a face at him before turning away. I got halfway down the hall before hearing him tack on, "Unless you're willing to listen to it; you have nuggle hair hun, which those guys can't decipher apparently from sex hair." I remained quiet shaking my head and rolling my eyes.

I ran a brush through it seeing though it did look better. I heard Dan come down the hall hearing his leather jacket being thrown on. He stopped at the door way after pulling his hair out the back with his hands on his hips. I had just got done brushing my teeth as well and was bent over the sink checking my gums. I barely looked up to see him suddenly behind me taking my waist into his arms.

"What're you doin'?" I asked him softly feeling him kiss behind my ear. Dan had a smile going on against my skin. He rocked a little from side to side with me as he responded.

"Mmm, was coming in to ask ya somethin' my beautiful baby..." Danny cooed kissing my neck then. My body pressed itself against him at the warmth it left.

"Annd that is what?" I grinned in the mirror at him. Danny kissed my ear lobe looking to us in the mirror with a crooked smile again. He nosed the swell of it too before inhaling softly to answer.

"Are you still mad?" Dan asked letting it sink in before leaning to see my actual face and not a reflection. His tone was playful and I sighed blinking back at him watching the youth in him wait for it. I shook my head as we stared the other down for a moment before I glanced to the door.

"Run." I growled watching legs take off to the living room then out the door. Danny cracked up the entire time as I chased after him only to be picked up and thrown over his shoulder outside. Danny cracked one over my jeans and I squealed holding on to the leather bottom. "DANNY! YOU'RE A LITTLE SHIT!" I yelled as I howled.

"BUT YOU LOVE ME SEE YOU'RE STILL MAD!" Dan yelled accusingly but was unable to say it straight. He flipped me back to where I faced him grinning wide like I was then. He rubbed our noses with a small snicker. "We're no fun huh baby?" Danny teased. I shook my head giggling with him again.

"None at all!" I wrapped my arms around his neck then kissed him. We pulled away still grinning stupidly. Danny turned back before setting me down with the keys held out.

"Go lock the door Nuggle Butt, also, you're driving!" Danny smacked my ass again before I got too far after taking the keys. I yelped but cracked up hearing him do the same as he opened the passenger door. Once I got it locked up and crawled into the driver's seat it was a whole new feel to our night. It was definitely nice to finally watch Danny play and be himself again than remain upset any longer.


	43. Chapter 43

Danny and I cracked up over old stories as we traveled out to see what was going on with Arin and them. He was in his Zelda shirt again but had changed into his black sweats he owned. I stuck around in my goopy grumps shirt and jeans. Danny was busy calming down from the last story we shared between us as he got to one of the last lights of the trip.

"Oh god," Danny dropped his head shaking still with silent laughter, "Fucking Barry's face that next morning!" he looked over red like I was from lack of oxygen.

"I know!" I threw up my arms, "We just didn't plan it I mean, come on! Like we totally were like 'Ya know, Barry hasn't had enough imagery yet, let's screw on the loveseat, annnnd then pass out!'" I cracked up as Dan obnoxiously nodded playing along.

"Oh fuck yes! BEST. IDEA. EVER! Here ya go Barry! This! Is what you been missin'! Woo!" Danny cracked up hard again banging on the steering wheel.

"Man, wasn't that like a week before we found the house?!" I shrieked giggling after. Danny pointed nodding with another growing laugh making him smile wider.

"Yup! Totally fuckin' was, man we saved him like a shitty grand finale I think!" Dan shook his head wiping his eyes. "Oh shit, god baby, we're bad people!" Danny giggled making a joking guilty face.

"Again! We had no idea he was gonna just come home after being out all night!" I raised my eyebrows shaking my head. Dan sighed smiling wide still shaking his head too.

"We could've considered it though, I mean, if we had been sober." Danny made a face knowing that we indeed did drink the night we had been talking about. It was a rare occasion where we felt like getting a little warm and fuzzy together sipping on a few beers. Barry had left for a friend's place taking his own beverages with him and said not to wait up. After a few bits of teasing him, he left saying just make sure to lock the door and always not in his room. I remember Dan and I taking advantage of our night and getting a little more than just tipsy on the loveseat. It was a blur in a way, but from what I remembered a fun one. Lots of giggling and interesting things being done. It was the morning after that we didn't really prepare for. Barry had walked into Dan sprawled out with me on the same loveseat all limbs hanging off, blanket on the floor, and well, no clothes. It was a great wakeup call feeling ice cold water shocking you awake. Barry had every right but it was funny later on for us that we had saved him each time he could have seen something he didn't need to so it was bound to happen. Just wasn't expecting the impeccable timing that we literally found the house close after.

I was pulling into a spot when we calmed down back to normal. It was a good timing on our part considering we didn't wanna embarrass Barry further walking in laughing. Dan held my hand swinging them obnoxiously as we walked up to the back door we always went in. Dan tried the handle on a rare occasion that it'd be unlocked.

"Wow, that never works!" Danny looked back to me furrowing his eyebrows as the lever sunk down all the way and the heave door swung back itself. I shrugged stepping passed him towards the stairs. Dan had a hold of my waist as we climbed. Occasionally I'd stop making him stumble with a giggle or two from either of us. We finally reached the top hearing a bunch of hushing coming from the other side of the door.

"Really? They're planning to surprise us?" I whispered to Dan whom shrugged confused like I was.

"What the hell for?" Danny mouthed before reaching to open the door passed me with his longer arm. The door swung open revealing everyone including Mark grinning at us like they were onto something. Arin was giggling behind his lips shaking his head. Dan protectively, but as a joke, tucked me to him and backed away slow.

"Dude, wh-what's this? Why the creepy intervention shit?" Danny asked slowly stepping back further. Arin rolled his eyes taking a step toward him after slipping off the arm of the sectional.

"Just get in here, both of you! I did not drag everyone up here for nothin'! Arin nodded to the rest whom were raising glasses in greeting us and nodding. It was Suzy next to the arm Arin had been on, Mark next to them whom was giggling I saw over at the way Dan and I had reacted, Barry was next sitting close to Ross as they took a sip of beer then battling on their 3DS's, last it was Kevin and Holly blinking at us with grins enjoying our reactions as well. Dan looked back to Arin whom was pushing him further into the vicinity before shutting the door. Dan and I wandered closer to everyone unsure about all this still.

"Oh come on, like you didn't expect something!" Arin gripped Dan's shoulder grinning to them. Dan made a face then Suzy sighed rolling her eyes next. She stood placing her hands on her hips shaking her head.

"You guys do realize we never celebrated together your engagement, and now you guys have literally been hiding out planning the wedding too? Only difference is you're home dude and she's sleeping again!" Suzy folded her arms. Dan looked down blinking then to me. I made a face that she was kind of right.

"Yeah, asses, we're you're fucking 'wedding party' and you two have been like not including ANY of us in shit! So! We've taken it upon ourselves to help! First! You two," Arin pointed between us, "drinks. I promise Barry," Arin looked to Barry whom was paying attention at his name, "there are no love seats for these guys to fuck on, so you're safe dude!" Arin winked clicking his tongue. Barry flushed flipping him off then going back to what Ross was doing. Arin turned to Suzy and nodded, "My love, can you make these two a drink so we can get starrrrted!" Arin sung out the word as Suzy nodded taking me by the arm dragging me with her. Arin sat Dan down where she had been talking about something I couldn't make out because my attention was grabbed when she started talking.

"Alright, so! You're getting my special. Its good I promise, here, take a sip of mine." Suzy held out to me a drink that was almost a deep red. I took a sip tasting the cranberry juice and something else that wasn't just one other thing. She smiled watching me taking a moment deciphering what I just had. I eventually looked at her after a moment nodding.

"Let's go with that!" I laughed wagging a finger at her cup. She laughed nodding to me.

"Sure thing! Give me like two seconds! Also um, you may wanna ask Dan what he wants. He changes it up sometimes." Suzy shrugged then. I turned to see Dan cracking up nodding then clapping his hands. The guys were having such a good conversation it was making me smile over watching him love being surrounded by good company. Dan glanced over noticing me watching them and raised his eyebrows asking 'what' through his expressions.

"Oh! Um, did you want one?" I nodded to the science experiment Suzy was happily mixing. Dan tilted his head curious.

"What's in it?" Dan asked more to Suzy. She shook her head grinning over her shoulder.

"It's good, that's all you need to worry about!" she teased. Arin looked up at her leaning to Dan as he answered him.

"She calls it her special, all I know is it is awesome, and has cranberry juice in it. Can try a sip?" Arin offered him a taste and Dan waved it off.

"Can I just have a beer hun?" Danny was chewing on his lip before leaning back sinking again into conversation. I opened the fridge grabbing a cold Bud Light that was next to the corona. Dan glanced over nodding still listening to Mark making the motion to just open it. I twisted the top off setting it down in time for Suzy to turn with a cup for me. She left the mixing straw in so I could sip. I took the initial drink popping my lips really liking the taste. Suzy bounced her eyebrows taking another drink. Holly looked over and was coming to join us as she wiggled her cup to Suzy.

"Refill dear?" Suzy asked chuckling as Holly nodded.

"Yup, sadly it does not last forever!" Holly giggled. I noticed her pink cheeks and wondered how long they'd been waiting for us.

"BABY!" Dan barked from the other side of the room at me. I scowled wondering what he could be wanting as I leaned passed Holly shaking my head.

"What Dan?" I gestured for him to continue on. Dan giggled motioning for me.

"Come 'ere for a sec!" he called back glancing up at Arin holding up a finger for him to hold on. I cocked an eyebrow looking at Holly and Suzy nodding to them.

"I'll be there once Holly gets hers refilled. What is it?" I shrugged holding my arms out at my side. Dan sighed loudly shaking his head.

"Please just come here! Then you can go back to talking with them about us!" Danny accused us of having a pecking party. I rolled my eyes waving him off.

"In a moment!" I turned back to the girls whom were giggling quietly shaking their heads.

"He's got separation anxiety or he'd be patient." Holly joked. I giggled at that comment and heard him sigh out again.

"He'll come to her, watch, no bets even. He can't stand being not near her." Suzy sung out quietly between us. I blushed a little nudging her. It was like a dumb high school dance waiting on the guy to brave talking to the girl in front of her friends.

"He's just having his fun, though it is silly to think that I know as soon as I head over there he's gonna pull me on his lap." I shook my head. Suzy rolled her eyes looking at me again.

"Did you two, before you came?" Suzy eyed me asking if Dan and I did anything before we got here. I shook my head raising my eyebrows.

"No actually. He's just being, him." I waved my hand in a circle as I tried to describe Dan's behavior.

"Hollyyyyy, can I have a Guinness, pleasssee?" Ross then called out to his wife. Holly blinked at him then at the fridge.

"Are your legs broken?" She called back. Ross whined then stood up to get it. He walked over opening the fridge grabbing his Irish beer before closing the door. He pulled out the bottle opener on his keys listening to the hiss of the bottle as it came alive.

"Thanks!" He called back over his shoulder sarcastically. Holly rolled her eyes shaking her head at him.

"Love you too Ross." She said smiled too sweet at him. Ross nodded slowly making a face like this was a thing with them.

"So if we stand here long enough, they're just gonna lose their minds?" I asked the two married women who nodded giggling at me. I leaned my side on the counter noticing Suzy hadn't been the only one who had been yelled at.

"Hey Suzy?" I asked nodding passed her at Arin's direction. She knew what I meant asking why, and shook her head.

"When you've known someone for as long as Arin and I have, you just learn. He knows I won't beck and call him, but I will gladly make him a drink he can come get. I promise, [Y/N]," Suzy patted my hand resting on the counter, "Dan will learn." She shrugged glancing back over. "He'll wait or get brave. Which usually they wait." She nodded.

"Yup, or they, well get Ross, who is impatient, but I do love him." Holly looked at the counter rolling her eyes.

"Ah yes girlie, that we do love them." Suzy sighed leaning back on the counter facing them. I glanced around to see Ross and Barry now participating in a conversation about tuxes from what I heard with Arin and Dan. Dan was shaking his head at Mark then flipping off Kevin for something. Another moment passed and I turned red noticing I was caught. Apparently it was a high school dance.

"Girl, you are so screwed." Holly shook her head. Suzy cocked an eye brow daring me to deny it. I rolled my eyes looking back at my feet.

"Shut up okay we're not always swooning over the other." I leaned my head towards them blinking at them. They were both biting their lips looking away from something and I was about to ask then that something came up hands on hips shaking his head at us.

"Well, well, well, it has been many 'one' seconds and you have seemed to keep my beer hostage that I have come to claim." Dan stepped closer to me raising his eyebrows. He glanced to the side watching Holly and Suzy snicker looking away from us. He pointed a thumb at them shaking his head. "You listening to these guys?" Dan asked me slowly growing a knowing smile. I shrugged feeling my cheeks warming up. Dan stepped closer close to pinning me to the counter. He was breaking the 'rule' and braving being over here. His hands held him up on either side of me on the counter as he leaned closer to me resting his forehead on mine smiling. "You having fun over here talking shit hm?" Danny quietly asked as I eyed him but was grinning back.

"Maybe..." I teased reaching up to gently brush my fingers against his jaw. Danny gave me half lidded eyes and a charming smile to that.

"Well you're done, will you come join me?" Danny leaned closer nuzzling my cheek with his nose. I was getting hotter knowing the girls were not gonna let me live this down. I smiled wide up at him awestruck and not caring at that point.

"I could..." I quietly said feeling him barely ghost his lips over mine. His beer I heard slide off the counter as he took it in his right hand. His left gently brushed my hair back revealing how close we were to everyone at that point incase they couldn't guess. Danny then tilted my lips up taking his time proving he wasn't afraid of what anyone in that room thought. His kiss deepened a little while his left hand wrapped around my waist bringing me too him. The room erupted on one side increasing whoops and whistles and from my right there were the same sounds in higher pitches that sounded altogether like cheers in victory somehow. I pulled back clasping my hands onto his face smiling on his lips. Danny bit his own bottom one before doing it again but not as long when he pulled back that time he let his teeth slide off my bottom lip slowly watching me catch fire. He then kissed my forehead even grinning deviously afterwards.

"Love you baby-girl." He whispered between us. Everyone was still making sounds of different feelings that were becoming background noises. I shook my head slow pecking his lips again smiling wide at him loving that he didn't care about loving me his way.

"Love you too daddy..." I sung out between us earning another peck as his hand slipped down to my right one tugging me along as he led me away from Suzy and Holly.

"This is mine, and I could give a shit less what you two have to say!" Danny called back over his shoulder shrugging. Suzy and Holly sighed after us then joined their husbands whom were also sighing after their own hopeless comrade. When Suzy got to Arin he was looking at her sighing. She leaned on his shoulder mirroring him.

"There's no hope for them!" Arin shrugged before looking back as Dan sat first then pulling me into his lap. Dan looked up bouncing his eyebrows as he took a long drink of his beer then kissed the side of my head.

"Oh what?" Dan looked up at them cocking an eyebrow.

"Nothin' you're just like without balls, spine, brain...heart and dick man that's all she's left you!" Arin teased nodding to me. I let my mouth hang open dramatically not believing he accused me of such things. I took another drink from my cup shaking my head.

"I'll have you know!" I pointed between them, "I did not tell him to get up, I asked him to wait, the rest he did on his own!" I defended myself. Dan took another swig of beer popping his lips as he began to stroke my hair.

"Yeah, we know, we saw. I'm glad I have enough shit here to forget about that!" Arin teased sounding disgusted. He shook his head into his cup as he took a couple drinks.

"So!" Dan turned his attention to me. He pointed with his middle finger because he was palming the beer in his same hand. I raised my eyebrows at him like he did me waiting on more. "White? Really?" Dan cocked his own eyebrow. I looked to Mark then pointing at my help.

"He said it'd look awesome on you," I then nodded to Arin, "he agreed and even helped on that," I then shrugged smiling at him, "You lose on it cause then I even say yes to that!" I grinned watching him look at the three people to blame besides me.

"It would bring out your skin tone, making you look more tan, and shit jackass!" Arin scoffed. Mark cracked up shaking his head with him.

"Dude, we gave you like the royal blue thing you do! Just think of it as, a Danny Sexbang outfit, but fancier!" Mark shrugged taking a drink of Fireball. Dan shook his head eyeing us all.

"I cannot believe you three! I mean, not only am I so uncomfortable in fucking dress clothes, but white?! Of all colors?! Why not the blue then white?!" Dan shrugged making a face.

"No man! You'll look like a fucking idiot! You're classier this way!" Arin argued back. I nodded slowly watching my fiancé blink at me.

"Besides she's wearing white and blue as well!" Suzy nodded to me. I smiled at her then noticed Dan was still blinking at me.

"Oh stop, you're gonna be fine." I waved Dan's sour look off that was slowly causing his eyes to widen and his mouth to pout to the side. I rolled my eyes sighing then blinking back at him.

"Hey, [Y/N]?!" I heard from farther down. It was Ross whom was a little buzzed I realized as he nodded to Dan and I. I shifted on Dan's lap to see him better as to not be rude. Dan dropped his hand from my hair to rest on my lower back and his leg. I then felt his thumb stroking skin under my shirt while I conversed.

"What's up buddy?" I asked wondering if it was about the other day. Ross leaned forward naturally when he spoke up.

"I wanted to say I'm so sorry about the other day man! I literally was like dying in my bed. I definitely owe ya!" Ross blurted out with a hint of a slur. I nodded smiling liking he at least apologized.

"It's okay, I heard, I'm sorry I never really responded!" I tapped my pocket holding my phone. Ross got up and bent down to hug me. Dan pressed his thumb into my back when Ross made contact and it was another instant that I was being cradled to him.

"Mine! Get away!" Dan laughed sounding like he wasn't sharing tonight. I cracked up noticing Ross hadn't let go and was dragged half into Dan's lap as well.

"I just wanna-hug-her!" Ross laughed tugging me some. Dan wrapped his arms around me accidentally letting the cold bottle touch the bare skin where my shirt rode up in the back. I yelped squirming out of Ross's hold and more to the other side of Dan's lap.

"See she doesn't even want you to hug her! Now Go! Away with you Koala Man!" Dan waved him off as I readjusted trying to get comfortable again. I pointed to his beer scowling getting him to look and stop tormenting his friend. "What? I'm fine for now." Dan looked confused at me.

"It was the bottle that touched me that caused me to move, not Ross, you ass!" I shook my head laughing incredulously. Dan leaned his head my way making a face.

"You don't have to lie baby, it's okay really!" He said too joyfully and I pushed the side of his face back to look at the rest of our friends. Dan giggled but understood giving me a moment to take another drink. Dan glanced back however watching me set my cup back down on my thigh. He nodded to it and I held it up questioningly.

"What? You want a sip now?" I asked him curious like he had been. Dan motioned with a nod and curling his middle and ring finger for me to hand it over. I shrugged doing so watching him tilt it slightly taking a drink. He pulled the cup down thinking for a moment. He handed it back pointing at it.

"Be careful with that shit, she's got fucking vodka and white rum in there babe." Dan grinned deviously looking to Suzy whom was glaring at him.

"How the hell did you figure that out!" Suzy flailed but was laughing like she couldn't believe it.

"Yeah man, I been trying to figure that out for as long as she's made them! She always hides the bottles!" Arin nodded to his wife. Dan shrugged smirking nonchalantly.

"Literally like if you think about it, two things that can go together are vodka and rum, and the fact the cranberry juice doesn't change, means both are clear liquors. It's really not that hard when you think about it!" Danny shrugged again laughing as Suzy almost pouted jokingly. "Don't get me wrong, it's a good mix, I like it, just deadly man!" he back peddled genuinely smiling then.

"Well secret's out, thank Dan!" Suzy announced. Barry looked over blinking at us confused. Mark shrugged making a face like Dan did.

"Wh-what secret?" Barry asked finally seeing no one was saying anything else.

"Oh her um 'Special' it's just vodka and rum man, no biggie!" Dan waved it off taking another drink of beer. Barry blinked thinking about something then got it.

"Ohhhh, okay so you used clear rum then, got ya!" Barry nodded then shrugged taking a drink of Corona.

"Dude!" Ross called back pointing to Suzy getting her attention. Suzy laughed raising her eyebrows at him.

"What!" She called back sounding like him. Arin shook his head placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Um it's 'what, mate!' You have to add that in if you're gonna talk to him or he won't understand you!" he teased Ross watching the Austrailian flip him off laughing as he shook his head.

"Right there man!" Ross laughed as Arin made a kissing face in his direction.

"Hey! What the fuck is this!" Dan waved between them. Arin stopped pretending to be nervous like he'd been caught cheating.

"What's what now?" Arin blinked looking suspicious on purpose as Dan shook his head slowly.

"Fuckin' knew it!" Dan sighed sounding purposely irritated, "It's no wonder why you wouldn't fucking look at me during anymore!" Dan threw up his arm looking away. Arin leaned over pouting as he brushed a hand through Dan's hair.

"But-but Dan? I didn't mean it!" Arin pretending to sob. Dan looked back at his best friend frowning.

"D-did he call you 'Snuggle Man?'" Dan whimpered trying not to laugh. Arin gasped holding his chest.

"How could you ever believe that! I let NO ONE call me such!" Arin looked to Dan wildly. I looked at my drink that was almost gone then to Suzy.

"It's getting' weird, can I get a refill?" I widened my eyes in horror. Suzy nodded quickly taking my arm and linking it with hers as she walked me back over to her 'bar'.

"Babyyyy noooo why!" Dan wailed noticing I was gone.

"The fuck you cryin' to her for? And you called me wrong for cheating! Whore!" Arin yelled in Dan's direction.

"At least she looks at me! Holds me! All you ever wanted was a sandwich and another blowjob after!" Dan yelled back forgetting about me for a moment. Suzy and I snickered under our breaths listening to it go back and forth. She had me another full cup after a moment then turned around getting everyone's attention as we walked back to the couch.

"Okay guys!" Suzy sat down after Dan and I giving her room. Arin had to be hushed before she continued.

"What's up miss Suuuuzy!" Ross slurred out smiling a little lazy. She grinned looking to Dan and I then holding her cup up.

"Before it gets too late, we need to get started here! I'm making a toast to kick things off!" Suzy said proudly. Dan shifted to see her better as she spoke. I was anxious to hear what she could say seeing is last time she did this she had Dan, me, and Arin sobbing.

"Oh shit, she gon' make all our bitch asses cry here!" Arin chimed in shaking his head. Suzy rolled her eyes then wiggled her glass.

"I'm toasting to these two of our hour!" Suzy nodded to Dan and I. Dan bashfully grinned holding me closer listening as she continued. "Dan and [Y/N], you guys make love look really, really, sweet. So sweet we need fillings everything you guys even gaze at each other!" Suzy watched as Dan bit his lower lip grinning at me. "Yeah see, like that!" Suzy laughed hearing Arin join in sounding like he was gagging again. "You guys in such a short time, have wiped the rules clean, made your own, and seemed to have made that work, realllyyy fucking well! This night is to put into progress what we can help with since we love you both so much. We're all pretty damn excited to have you guys finally doing this, after knowing about the engagement plan for a month at least!" Suzy eyed Dan whom looked away giggling for a sec then back to her.

"Hey! I told you I needed it to be perfect with timing, so don't even!" Dan raised a finger at her with a wink.

"Yeah yeah," she waved him off then laughed with him over it. "But! Anways so yeah, to you and [Y/N], Dan! We're fucking excited to be a part of this! And we love you both, and are really happy more personally man, that you have honestly found someone to spend your life with! Which a plus as well, she's pretty awesome so, congrats dude!" Suzy raised her glass leaning forward meeting the rest of us in the middle. We all toasted then took a drink. Danny shook his head looking down then looked back up. He looked around the room before nervously chuckling and clearing his throat.

"I um, wanted to just not make a toast, but to um," Danny looked to me then to the others smiling warmly to them, "say thanks to all of you. You guys have totally made me always feel so welcome, and at home, and I was telling, [Y/N], before we came that um, I was thankful. I mean I had just got up from a nap and said I get to wake up to the most beautiful woman, in my own bed, and my own home, and I get to work with my friends whom are just," Danny smiled wide but was biting his lip trying to hold it together, "you all are so fucking awesome and I love you and I couldn't imagine any other people I personally would want to just live this super-cool life with! I'm such a lucky man and I have everyone in this room to thank. No matter how big or small of a part, you all have done nothing but extended yourselves and accepted me. Even when I'm a stressed out asshole or even when I'm just not feeling it. Like that's so incredible to me, and I love you guys really all so much. I would be nothing I am really without you! So thank you, and I'm super-sorry that I just totally got all emotional. It's just surreal that this is all happening. I'm more grateful it's happening and you guys are getting to be a part of it!" Dan nodded letting his silent tears flow. Arin was the first to get up and pull him and I even in for a hug.

"Come on you bastards we're doing the cliché group hug thing proudly, MOVE IT!" Arin barked watching everyone laugh as they got up. Dan and I were surrounded more so, Dan, whom was sobbing happy tears clinging to whoever had a hold of him. I caught myself sniffling a little but was overjoyed to understand what Dan meant. Dan heard me and shifted to hold me to him tight as he kissed my hair.

"This, this is what I mean. This is everything I could ever ask for." Dan said into my hair feeling everyone grip tighter.

"I-I love you guys too man!" Ross shakily cried out obviously more buzzed than before. I felt myself shaking from laughing silently with Dan whom was vibrating against me.

"We know Ross, we know!" Arin moved and I caught him going over to hold Ross almost. Dan looked up seeing everyone disperse giving us room to sit back down. Ross was in tears in Arin's arms and it was cool to see Dan go over to the two and hug them extra tight crying with them. I sat down next to Suzy whom leaned a head on my shoulder smiling to them like was.

"Fucking love you guys!" Ross squeaked out from their triangle.

"Fucking love you too man." Danny gently rubbed Ross's back alongside Arin's.

"You guys are so lame and I love you both!" Arin sniffled then laughed in an exhale with them. When they pulled away Dan hugged just Ross kissing his hair grinning as they pulled away patting his back.

"You good man?" Dan asked watching Ross nod wiping his eyes.

"Yeah, just was like wow! Fucking all the love and Dan you're so sweet, even if we dick around a shit ton!" Ross grinned as Dan nodded slowly while wandering back to where Suzy and I were.

"S'okay dude, I get it, it's fucking awesome thought isn't it!?" Dan gushed watching Ross nod agreeing. He got his attention back on sitting down and noticed Suzy and I looked comfortable. He crossed his arms giggling but shaking his head. "Now how am I to be so mean and break this up?" Dan tsked jokingly.

"You can sit next to me Dan!" Mark scooted over towards Barry. Dan shrugged sitting by him taking a shot Mark then offered.

"Thanks man, and you're included in all that by the way. My love isn't like fuckin' channel restricted haha!" Dan joked as he leaned back. Suzy and I watched them talk for a few before she finally sat up leaning forward.

"Ya know if she scoots down, I can finally not have the arm of this thing going up mah butt!" Arin suggested snickering. I looked over nodding then scooted down by Dan whom was nodding over something while automatically letting me lean into his side. I watched them discuss a little more over what I figured was singing lessons from Mark talking about his teacher he and Dan shared. Eventually Dan grinned seeing a lull in the conversation to turn to me. He pressed a kiss to my forehead brushing my hair back as he did so.

"I love you!" Dan smiled as he said the words. I led his lips down for a quick kiss before I said them back.

"I love you too baby." I smiled lovingly at him. Suzy spoke up again looking to us I assumed wanting to continue working towards getting things going.

"Alrighty, so now that we're all settled I know there is one thing I been dying to discuss! What are we doing like song wise, you two?" Suzy looked at Dan and I knowing we were hoping to have everyone sort of get up there and sing what they wanted.

"Well, someone was supposed to make a list, but seeing as though we're all here now? Why not go around and everyone choose?" Dan shrugged after poking fun at me. A few nods, and 'okays' chimed in thinking. It was Barry who leaned back looking at us funny.

"What um, what is your guy's song?" Barry blinked never hearing us talk about this I realized. I looked to Dan whom was bashful but did say it.

"Um due to the relations to it, we like swear our relationship on Def Leppard's one called um Photograph." Dan smiled wide proud of how well that worked out. Barry nodded slowly and I watched everyone sort of look at each other funny. Dan made a face then looked to me asking for a little help as he shrugged.

"Uh, you could sing it?" I suggested taking a drink. Danny watched the cup come back down on my knee and peeked at what was left.

"Taking bigger swigs there babe, just please be careful, okay?" Danny ignored my suggestion making sure I wasn't going to leave via him carrying me. I glanced down at the cup then back up at him. He rolled his eyes the motioned for me to hand it over. "I'll help you, here." Danny took a couple long drinks then handed it back. He had a devious smile on his face when I felt the new weight of it. I tipped it back even to see he got it way under the half. When I looked back to Dan he was skimming through his phone looking for the song.

"I could have found it easier baby..." I took out my phone having it come up already. Danny nodded to Barry whom readied himself to catch it.

"Just hit play Bear!" Dan motioned for him to play it. Soon the guitar riff started with the drums following and I watched Barry nod his head with beat. Meanwhile next to me, Dan was trying not to jump up from the way his muscles were twitching. I smiled up knowing he was dying inside. Barry I caught smiling listening to the lyrics kick in as he caught on instantly to what Dan meant.

"So wait, I sort of get it from her perspective but how about-OHH!" Barry was about to ask how Dan's part came in when the bridge rang through his, and everyone else's ears.

"Ha, nice play 'Look what you've done to this Rock N' Roll clown...'" Kevin piped up looking at us as Dan was biting his lower lip. His fingers were curled into a fist as he mouthed out the chorus. Arin chuckled watching Dan get into it slowly.

"Just wait...he'll do it." He said when I cocked an eyebrow. Danny almost on cue bobbed his head then jumped up out of his chair.

"I'll be your lover," Danny thrusted his hips to the beat, and pointed at me, "If you were there, put your hurt on me, if you dare, such a womannn-you got style, you make every man, feel like a child, OH! You got some kinda hold on meeh, you're all wrapped up in a my-ster-ryyy, so wild and freee, so farrr from me, your all-I want-My fantasyyyy OH!" Danny giggled waving off the joking applause as he sat back down winded some from actually putting on a show. I crawled into his lap wrapping my arms around his neck. Danny took a final drink of his beer then set it down. He wrapped his thin arms around me holding me close. Barry paused the song then tossed back the phone.

"It's an interesting concept." Barry added but was smiling. Dan nodded quickly before turning off the media player then setting the phone my phone by us.

"I just understood it!" Mark blurted out looking over. His cheeks were a little red but his speech seemed fine. He was waving a finger with a dorky smile as he continued on, "You guys literally lived it! She was out of luck, and you were out of love at the time...wow...that's, fuck that's creative as shit!" Mark high fived us as we chuckled agreeing with him.

"Huh..." Suzy nodded liking the idea as well, "so like Dan are you singing it or?" She looked over to see him thinking about it. Dan shrugged lazily not sure yet.

"If I can I will. I'll throw on a wireless and slow dance to a version Brian and I can rig up I'm sure!" Dan smiled down at me noticing I was actually enjoying this sort of thing for once. Lately wedding stuff had been almost like work. It was work, but right now it seemed fun.

"Well looks like that's gonna be an ongoing thing!" Arin shook his head, "Gotta tweak it don't ya man." Arin snickered as Dan tweaked his nipple kidding with him.

"Sure do, and god does that usually turn out magical!" Danny joked. I shook my head giggling before Holly spoke up.

"Can I um, do one?" Holly asked shrugging. I nodded smiling wide at her.

"Of course! What do you have in mind?" I asked watching her scroll through her phone.

"I wanna do, thhhis!" Holly held out her phone to me and I couldn't help, but gush.

"Awww! Holly!" I held my cheeks slowly feeling the liquor. Danny leaned more to read it for himself.

"Oh fuck, seriously? You wanna do 'At Last'?! Etta James is classy as hell!" Danny cracked up with Holly. Suzy gasped getting excited over it then piped up.

"Shit, shit! Holly we could rock it together! We should do a duet!" Suzy excitedly bounced as Holly pointed to her beaming.

"Hell yeah! We could definitely do that!" Holly agreed just as excited.

"Well if you ladies are fuckin going hard like that, Ross and I will do one then!" Arin was kidding seeing as though Ross was about down for the count next to Holly. He barely responded when she poked him then waved him off. "Nah, but oh god, Dan I actually know one we can do!" Arin grinned to his buddy.

"Oh god, we are not doing 'I Touch Myself', no way, I got family coming to this!" Dan laughed shaking his head.

"Ha! Wasn't even thinking of that, but nice!" Arin nodded to him.

"Fuck I'll do it!" Mark slurred with a giggle. Dan shook his head tickled by Mark's offer.

"Would you seriously?" Dan almost was getting curious. Mark nodded looking pretty sure about it.

"I'll strip too! Make your whole family uncomfortable!" Mark joked laughing harder after Arin snorted.

"All dem bitches wantin' Korean tonight!" Arin teased Mark.

"Oh god, please no!" Dan whined within his laughing fit. Arin snorted again getting Dan going with his squeaking laugh. He shook his head looking up thinking of something, "Oh fuck I could picture my grandma like shaking her head, and then my fucking Dan asking me if we hired the wrong stripper!" Dan howled louder than the rest of us who were dying. Everyone was hearing it now.

"Uhhhh Daaaahn? Did eh, you do this, or is it ehhh, bad joke kinda?" Arin spat out mimicking Avi. Dan shook his head begging through breaths he was gasping for to stop. I stroked his hair trying to calm him down but was just victim to him falling into my shoulder wheezing for once.

"Oh god, ahaha, shit," Danny raised up shaking his head at Mark, "I'm sorry dude, but I can't. I just can't let that happen. We'll throw an after party or something down the line and you can do it then!" Dan chuckled placing a hand on Mark's shoulder.

"I can do private shows!" Mark joked getting Dan to snort.

"Dear god, we all know you're the pole dancer here man!" Danny nodded smiling wide as Mark shook his head.

"It's fun, but don't remind me! I had so many emails like asking me to do parties and shit once that video posted!" Mark hung his head laughing but also in shame.

"Really?! Holy crap I'd hire ya!" Arin joked watching Mark flip him off.

"Dude that shit is hard on the body, I praise those who do it for a living!" Mark put up his hands making his point. Arin and Dan nodded agreeing being the ones who had experience with it.

"No shit, at least you guys got up there!" Arin folded his arms blinking at Dan and Mark. The two high-fived to 'having a plan B career' then laughing about it.

"Hey uh, sorry to change the subject back to what we were doing, but," Barry spoke up getting everyone's attention again, "I got one for ya, well more so Dan." Barry grinned. Dan tilted his head curious waiting to hear it.

"Bring it on man! Let's hear it!" Dan smiled. Barry waved him off blushing a little.

"Nah was just gonna tell you the song, not play it. Save that for the 'big night!'" Barry chuckled. Dan nodded slowly then gestured for him to say it then. "I wanna do Simple Man." He said grinning. Dan smiled wider liking the idea.

"Dude, fucking, ya gonna play it too?" Dan asked looking more excited.

"I can, I mean that'd be a bonus!" Barry shrugged but seemed excited.

"Shit dude, we could wind up an acoustic set, I mean if Ross wasn't dead, he could possibly be use!" Arin nodded to the passed out Aussie whom was laying on his wife's lap. Holly rolled her eyes but lovingly stroked his hair as he rubbed his cheek on her thigh.

"Would be cool as shit! Could you imagine like doing some .38 special?!" Dan suggested then belted out 'Hold on Loosely,' by them. It was just the chorus but Arin snapped his fingers at him suddenly having an idea.

"Dude! We could totally do Luigi's Ballad!" Arin cracked up nodding to Dan. Dan rolled his eyes cheesing.

"We could, I mean that's our own shit, but who's doing peach?" Dan eyed me. I blushed deeply shaking my head.

"N-no, no! It's completely okay for me not to do it!" I tried to back out. Dan shook his head then kissed my hair.

"Come on babe, you can get up there! It'll be hilarious!" Danny encouraged. I shook my head then it was Mark who came to my rescue.

"So who's toad, cause um, that's who she picks!" Mark chuckled pointing at me. Dan made a face then remembered the end for it.

"Hoah-kay! Nevermind!" Dan shook his head. Arin rolled his eyes at him shaking his head.

"Dude, you gotta have fun with it being YOUR night man! Let her explain to your family why she'd pick him!" Arin grinned as Dan looked to me then back to his bandmate.

"Uh, no? Dude, really? I didn't get up there and like sing fucking 'Accept my Shaft' for you guys!" Dan cracked up with Arin then whom had no choice but to agree.

"Okay fine! Very true, but still! She can totally just pick 'Luigi' and tell me to fuck off then!" Arin shrugged watching Dan think about that one.

"Hmm, babe?" Dan smirked thinking hard.

"What?" I cautiously asked bracing myself. He was gonna pull me on stage one way or another. Dan ran fingers through my hair as a smile grew on his face.

"Can you get me another beer, please? I'd do it but you're on me." Dan begged with a small pout. I leaned in smirking knowing he knew what I wanted for payment.

"It'll cost you." I said with a giggle. Danny smiled before holding my cheeks as he kissed me sweetly. "Thank you! Yes I shall!" I slid off his lap a little unbalanced but caught myself before it looked bad. My legs figured out how to work in no time and took me to the fridge. While I was over there I heard Mark suggest him doing Sinatra. I popped my head out smiling to him.

"Oh someone likes Frank?" Mark chuckled. Dan snapped his head my way seeing me nod a couple times then reach to grab Dan's beer. I closed the fridge with my hip. Wandering back as I twisted the bottle cap off. Dan smiled sitting up to take it from me then taking my hand. I sat back down comfortably with him rubbing my back.

"So what Sinatra song?" I asked Mark curious. He smiled then shook his head at me after covering his mouth.

"Nope! Surprise! Not telling ya! I want it to be special for you guys." Mark smiled warmly between Dan and I. I blushed thinking that it was sweet of him to do so. Dan nodded slowly understanding as well.

"Fair enough!" Dan finally said grinning. I shifted some to grab my cup and take a sip. There was a little left so I down the rest. Dan gave me a look asking me to be done and I nodded as Suzy discussed with Arin a duet they could personally do. Dan took a drink of beer looking at me as he put it down after.

"What?" I asked tilting my head some. Dan let his head fall back some looking me over.

"I think you and I are gonna do one." Dan smiled hinting at our own duet. I felt my face go white as my head shook itself my answer. Danny was trying not to laugh watching me. "Why not baby, we sound good together!" Dan brushed my hair back with a small pout.

"We sing in the car, that's different!" I took the hand that was playing with my hair and laced our fingers. Danny noticed it was my left and gently brought the ring finger to his lips.

"Please sing with me baby?" Danny softly asked as he kissed my ring again. I melted with that sad look he'd give. His brown eyes were wide and his bottom lip barely stuck out, but it was enough to make him look like a lost puppy. I sighed leaning on his shoulder playing with our fingers.

"What would we even sing Dan?" I asked snuggling up to him.

"Baby, we can look later if you really want to, I was just suggesting it." Danny snickered a little hearing my nerves kick in. He turned his head kissing me with a little bit of a linger stealing a moment for us.

"Love you momma." Danny whispered to me. I smiled adoringly at him and kissed him again.

"Love you too Danny." I whispered back to him. Danny was about to kiss me again when Kevin finally chimed in.

"Alright so, I know this is weird to ask, but how many nicknames do ya guys have?" Kevin was leaning passed Holly whom was tending to Ross still. Dan looked up counting in his head with a huge smile trying to answer him.

"Um... uh.. like fuckin' thirteen?" Dan laughed even surprised at the total.

"Jesus, so many!" Suzy then cut in shaking her head. Dan shrugged making a face saying he had no idea how or why.

"Damn, [Y/N] how many do you have?!" Arin asked the obvious next one and I took my turn counting it out.

"About nine?" I guessed as well trying to get a hold on them. Dan blinked at me trying to name them off mentally.

"Babe, I get seven." Dan counted off again shaking his head. I smiled trying not to laugh.

"It's nine, Leigh." I gave him the hint where his missing two were. Dan snapped his fingers then pointed to me.

"Those shouldn't count! That's like cheating!" Dan giggled throwing his hand up.

"Your name is Leigh. 'Dan' and 'Danny' are your nicknames. Accept it!" I teased him. Danny took a sip of beer shaking his head.

"She does have a point man!" Barry nodded backing me up. Danny set down the beer and looked over blinking at Barry like he couldn't be serious.

"Really?" Dan nodded his head to the side waiting to hear it.

"Yeah dude, she's got a point. We all call you Dan, which is a nickname." Barry flat out explained it simply and I felt Dan chuckle as he waved it off.

"Was kidding I know, but still! Doesn't count I feel like!" Dan argued but then got quiet over it.

"Is everyone clear and sure of the song they wanna do?" Suzy piped up looking around. A few nods came from us as she tapped on her tablet I hadn't notice she had until then. She had made a list that contained whom was doing what. She opened an email shortly after and I watched her send it to me. "There!" She looked over and smiled my way, "Got that started! See how much easier it can be to let people help and throw around ideas?!" She asked nudging me. I rolled my eyes playfully then nodded agreeing.

"Yeah it is. Again though, sorry about that." I looked down bashfully.

"It's fixed, it's fine, you guys came and we're getting small things out of the way!" Suzy shrugged but remained positive on it.

"Is great sort of bullshitting for a while, I'll admit!" Dan said leaning to look at her.

"I'll drink to that dude!" Kevin raised his corona to his lips. Everyone joined in except me whom was okay with being done for the night. Danny noticed before I had I was fading slowly on him when I let a yawn slip through while snuggling up to him again.

"Oh man, someone's about ready for 'nuggles!'" Arin gushed mocking Dan and I's term. Dan nodded though agreeing as he examined me trying to estimate when we should go.

"Yeah, she's getting there. Thanks to Suzy!" Dan teased looking over to imply Arin's wife got me buzzed so I'd sleep better.

"Shut up Dan she had fun!" Suzy slapped his arm. Dan cracked up shaking his head before looking back to me. His fingertips stroked along my jaw while he pressed a kiss to my forehead.

"Wanna go after I finish my beer baby?" Dan asked softly. I nodded feeling the weight creep in.

"Awe it's so cute I might throw up!" Arin teased further earning a warning look from Suzy.

"Come one man! It's their thing, should be used to it by now!" Mark defended shaking his head.

"Oh I am, just fun pestering them about it!" Arin grinned deviously at us. Suzy blinked almost in Morse code that he was one more away from being scolded. Arin noticed and then sat back rolling his eyes.

"Yeah you pester us about it alright!" Dan laughed but was partially serious.

"It's like tradition man! I pick on you guys, we laugh, fun times!" Arin shrugged with a chuckle.

"Says you! It would be nice not to brace myself once in a while and be sweet to her without waiting a beat then hearing you gag like you're suckin' down a chode!

"Hey! I gladly make those noises out of love Daniel!" Arin countered giggling at him. Dan rolled his eyes giggling as well.

"Dude, then you have a butt ton of love cause you do it connnstantly!" Dan pointed at Arin nodding. He took another sip of his beer as I yawned against his neck. I felt him flinch before looking at me with a weird expression.

"Sorry, had to yawn was trying not to be rude." I shrugged. Dan smiled lovingly at me kissing my forehead again.

"You're fine my love, was just really unexpected is all. Listen if you wanna fall asleep, I'll carry you to the car." Dan brought me into a very familiar position tucking me under his chin and bringing my hand up to his chest. He rested his free hand on my back running his fingers over it as he took another swig. I nuzzled his neck sighing wishing this always didn't work so instantly. Ever since the first time he did so that movie night in the hotel room, it was his thing. I always was most comfortable in his arms as he rubbed my back and held me close. If we were alone he'd sing to me too, but being around others he kept his methods strictly just relaxing strokes to my arm or back. He recently had admitted that every time he did get me to fall asleep as so he'd kiss my forehead sending me further into bliss. I yawned again letting my eyes close that time willingly feeling him take another drink. He had to have been trying to rush some seeing as though it probably was late.

"Dude, I remember like, when you first did that at the house. I thought it was the weirdest shit!" Arin said mentioning it like it was normal now. I felt and heard the rumble in Dan's chest from the chuckle he had.

"Yeah, it's still pretty amazing. I still don't mind carrying her either." Dan's shrug jerked me a little. I readjusted feeling him press me closer and then I heard him swallowing more beer down. It was a longer swig than usual which make me peek up at him seeing he was watching me as well. "What?" Dan asked lowering the beer.

"You're driving, wanna slow down?" I asked warning him. Dan rolled his eyes then nodded to the cup.

"Not the one who's had liquor tonight sweetheart, two beers, not gonna kill me." Dan said casually. I closed back my eyes feeling fingers comb through my hair soothingly then. "You're fine baby, I promise, we'll be going soon." Dan whispered as he kissed my temple. We both waited and for once heard nothing I even had to look over at Arin. He was blinking at us like he was all innocence until it was Suzy's expression that had him quiet.

"Damn." Was all I said before laying back down. Danny snorted over that and I heard a couple other's as well.

"She's just, well damn." Barry commented laughing. Dan cracked up too I heard, but it wasn't long before they stopped resting into conversation. It was back into placements, and how they'd be taking no pictures personally. Dan gave Barry and Kevin permission though to film freely since he personally trusted them. After a while of listening to voices become hums to me. I barely noticed I was falling out, until that warm sensation on my forehead sent me under. I barely heard Dan whisper 'I love you' as my entire body relaxed into a peaceful slumber that was warm and safe in my fiancé's arms.


	44. Chapter 44

I hadn't meant to pass out at our own wedding planning party Arin and Suzy set up, but it was almost like the drink she had made rocked me to sleep. I had noticed it was forever going to be Dan's job to carry me to bed because what I was outstretched on was indeed the said bed I had been carried to. I was on my stomach, with my arms tucked under my head and my legs sprawled out almost a half starfish sort of deal. I wasn't quite ready to stir but knew it was about that time. I sighed before taking care of a small itch on my nose by rubbing it against my arm. I sniffled feeling the tingle go away then rolled over to check on the other side.

It wasn't empty no, but Dan certainly wasn't in the bed either. Staring at me was a small card that was purple with small butterflies and hearts on it. I blinked at it feeling the curious look spread across my face before reaching to take I and see what my fiancé had decided to plan while I unfairly slumbered. It was the words 'To My Wife...' on them in black curly font. I smiled more though seeing Dan had taken a pen and stuck a small 'v' between 'My' and 'Wife' and had wrote in 'Future' in his god awful handwriting.

I opened it up to see that one side that usually was blank was decked out in the same handwriting holding personal words for me. I figured to save it for last since there was always the 'pre-made' greeting that was in the same fancier cursive as the front.

:: You're the breath of fresh air, that you also take away. You're the sun in my life on those cloudy days. You're my wonder, even though I already knew, that this would never be enough, to say I love you.::

I felt that stupid grin widen on my face as I shook my head knowing that was nothing compared to what Dan probably had scribbled down. I did take to the left side filled with many words, some slanted a little sideways, but still held up fine. I sat up to read it so, and giggled to myself reading in big letters first:

STAY IN BED READ ME FIRST!-

Good Morning my love, my life, my heart and soul. I picked this up last night before we got home while you rested your pretty little head in the front seat. Yes baby, I did carry you out of that party anyway. You'll be excited to hear we did all continue planning as you rested. That is for later, THIS, is for now. I been almost overly excited, not what a normal man would do, in coming to this day. The day we pick out our rings! I don't know why, maybe because it's another step towards our big day here soon, but I just wanted to make this day relaxing and special for us both. It IS Sunday, after all! By the time you read this, it should be certain you are just waking up, seeing I'm gone, and no worries! Don't come find me, I will indeed, come find you. I have the WHOLE day planned for us. You're gonna love it! Also, if you notice, your phone has been taken, I have locked the office as well, giving you NO REASON to have to move yet! Please sit tight my angel, I will be there soon. I love you so much, and I hope you liked the beginning of our first Sunday together. See you soon babe, Love, Hubby xoxox <3

I was smiling I think as wide as I could as I let the card close in my lap while I thought about what he could've possibly done. He had shut the bedroom door on purpose. He literally said for me to wait, but left me with nothing to do in the meantime. My conclusion on this was to obviously then sink back down into the sea of blankets and pillows and wait for his return. I of course couldn't have just laid there enjoying my time alone and relaxed though. I had to traditionally reflect and let my head wander as I waited.

I settled into the comfort that was Dan and I's timeline which seemed to be a norm for me. The first moments of our relationships compared to now wasn't even opposite but seemed to have evolved. Most couples seem to compare those moments saying that somethings aren't as great as when things first kicked off. Honestly I was lucky to be able to steer clear of this noticing that Dan and I grew together and had created even better times for ourselves together. Even the terrible moments we've had, really, all another lesson showing us how much further we had come.

It has truly been an experience I had to say. What? With the time spent together and apart, it's coming clear that we're just going to be stuck being stuck with each other and going against the grain to say, neither of us had the slightest protest to it. Out of the few relationships I had passed experienced it all made sense as to why they failed in different ways that weren't too identical. It was also obvious to finally feel better in confidently believing for myself that I was fine all along. That it wasn't my features and faults that ended things, no. It was the other half of the relationship that was unable to handle things. Though that sort of had a mystery to it as well. Dan was a strong soul, but had a gentle heart. His hard work shows through in literally everything. I say this because I've seen what happens when something threatens us as a pair, he starts cracking down on things, he takes it all in, and comes up with a way to fix it. Not that I never had, but lately it has been Dan putting on the cape and mask which is honestly heartwarming. He's flown in to help save us, and so far, from when this first all began, it's worked out with how he manages it.

I was almost back into a mild slumber when I heard the house coming alive for a moment. The walls didn't creak in age, but just were startled as the door had shut out front. I waved it off mentally remembering his promise to come find me. I heard bags of things and then footsteps in the kitchen. My head tried to conjure up a scenario where I could almost extend my vision to see what he was doing. I heard drawers being opened and shut, cupboards being opened then closed, and finally I heard the footsteps come closer back to I had to believe was the dining table, because bags shifted again and I heard the fridge open then close another time.

I kept myself still trying not to already be anticipating it when the footfalls came closer to the door. There was a hesitation then rustling at the door. Slowly the knob turned and I heard the door gently come away from its hatch. Dan was holding something in a plastic wrap from the way it announced him as he stepped closer to the bed. I felt him lingering near my end of the bed. He set whatever it was down before kneeling to crawl to me slowly. I could tell this by the way the mattress dipped down from his weight.

When he finally reached me I was already grinning wide with my eyes remaining closed. I heard him give a low, casual, snicker in his throat before gently placing kisses from my shoulder to my cheek. I hummed in growing bliss feeling him lightly cover me in affection. I did turn over after a moment when he waited to see my reaction and met him with a sleepy smile that honestly was just from laying back down.

"Morninnn." Danny sung out pressing a kiss to my forehead. His hand gently stroked my hair as I shifted to gently run my fingertips down his jaw, neck, then held onto his forearm. "You just getting' up, huh?" Danny smiled down at me watching a stretch possess my body for a moment. I shook my head with a sharp inhale before I relaxed again.

"Got up, read your card, said not to move, so I rolled back over since you left me." I softly explained realizing it was the first time I used my voice since I actually had been awake.

"Ya know what, good, I'm glad you listened! By the way, I um," Dan glanced where he had set something down then back to me, "I picked up something, I realized I hadn't done yet in the months we've been together. Um, here!" Danny reached behind him holding up what was the mystery noise.

"Baby! They're gorgeous!" I scrambled to sit on my knees and take the dozen different wild flowers wrapped in cellophane. There was a blue bow around them and another card stuck out at the top. I looked to Dan whom nodded for me to read it.

"It's short, and less demanding, I promise." Danny teased making me giggle as I opened the much smaller message.

"Should I be reading this out loud or no?" I asked him letting him choose. Dan shrugged grinning at me.

"Do whatever you want sweetheart! I know what's on it!" He pawned it back off to me. I eyed him with an accusing look that had him hold up his hands in defense as he cheesed again nodding to the card. I looked back down and let the words ring in my head in his voice.

'Roses are red, violets are violet...I mean, really- they aren't blue. I should know, my favorite color is blue. Of course, you already know that- sorry, it is just that, the thought of your smile alone gets me really flustered. You are by far the most beautiful woman that I have ever met, and no amount of words or flowers could properly convey just how much I love you. But I might as well try right? And I won't stop until every flower you see reminds of a time that I said I love you. Get ready, baby-girl, this is only the first of many.'

I looked up failing to hold back a reaction between a happier cry, and a laugh. Somehow both came out at once as I tackled Dan wrapping my arms around his neck. He forever surprised me with how sturdy he actually was as he kept from taking both of us off the bed from my force. I buried my face into the side of his hair pressing my lips to it before leaning back to let him see the huge smile he put on my face. Danny grinned back wrapping his arms around my waist holding me closely. I kissed his nose hearing him bashfully giggle before I kissed his smile more than his own lips. We shared a laugh that was soft and in secret between us then tried again. The second time was a lot better, which either way I didn't care, perfect kisses were no match for the sillier memories of us smiling too wide at the other to worry about form. We'd get there eventually.

"I love them Danny!" I gushed looking back to them. I turned in Dan's arms bringing them between us. I smiled down at them fingering through the different colors while inhaling the magnificent scent they provided.

"Yeah, I'm sorry the card got a little lengthy, but like it-" Dan tried apologizing, but I put a stop to it with another kiss. When I pulled back he looked away for a moment back to me. His cheeks turned a little red as another shy grin grew on his face.

"It's perfect, and even if it's useless to mention that you have made your point with simply a dozen, the FIRST dozen, to show your affection, I'll say it anyway." I felt thumbs stroking my back as Dan glanced at the flowers then back to me. He slowly shook his head giving a small exhale of a chuckle that left a crooked smile on his face.

"You're worth more than this simple dozen, but since I've seemed to convince you so well already, I'm still gonna do it to be sure you don't forget now." Dan bounced his eyebrows smirking a little more devious. I rolled my eyes as I shook my head at him.

"I'm sure I couldn't forget, but sometimes there are worse to argue on and I will be saving my effort for those times." I smiled warmly tilting my head to the side lazily. Danny nodded slowly adoring me with his eyes and equally warm smile.

"Heh, of course, but for now does this mean, that um..." Dan wiggled a little side to side, implying something all too familiar.

"Are you really asking me if 'Danny Wins?'" I sighed feeling my eyebrows turn up.

"Well I mean, not REALLY, but if you'd wanna take it that way?" Dan shrugged wearing a fake innocent smile if I've ever seen one. I glanced down at the flowers then back at him before shoving them in his face forcing him I was sure to inhale a bloom or three. Dan snorted after a yelp then gently pushed them down back between us.

"That's my response to that! How'd you like it?" I asked giggling. Dan blinked at me looking defeated. He shook his head slowly not believing I did that.

"Ya know, most guys," Dan nodded before rolling his head to the side, "get a kiss, or-or a beej, or whatever, when they give their lovely lady flowers. But NOPE! I get them shoved up my nose because MY lovely lady, is too stubborn to admit her fiancé wins something for once!" Danny teased giggling as he spoke.

"Yup! So how do they smell?!" I teased back giggling with him.

"They smell great! I wouldn't be a bit surprised though if I started a fucking garden in my nasal cavity now, thanks babe!" Dan cracked up shaking his head. I nodded like he deserved it then was playfully shoved back onto the mattress. I watched Danny crawl after me until he hovered over me again. I squealed small phrases begging him not to tickle me. Instead he actually did listen for once as he gave me eskimo kisses turning the mood back into something soft and fuzzy. I reached up pulling him in for a kiss that was held onto for a moment. When we pulled back needing air, he rested his forehead against mine humming softly. "I love you so much baby-girl." Danny pecked my nose then nuzzled my cheek. I giggled at the feeling which caused him to stop and gaze at me once he heard it.

"I love you too hubby." I stretched my neck to kiss his lips for not as long. Danny took my hands in his lacing our fingers pulling me up to him sitting in his lap this time on the bed. I rested my head on his shoulder taking in the site of his jaw before he turned his head as he kissed my ring.

"Should go get ready, so I can spoil you more today." Danny nodded to the bathroom then looked at me with a smile. His fingers stroked my hair a little before I looked to the door then back to him. I made myself go limp wondering if he'd get a kick out of it. My arm I threw over my eyes in a dramatic pose while the sigh I let out lingered making him shake from laughing.

"Carry me, for a I am weak and helpless in your arms! Oh woe as me!" I exaggerated sounding so pathetic until Dan shifted actually lifting me off the bed with him. I had to look around to see if it were really happening and my expression of surprise made him crack up harder.

"Babe! Y-you're so goofy, and I love you but make me laugh harder and I'll lose ya in the hallway!" Danny blurted out almost bouncing me from how his body moved when he giggled genuinely. I stopped letting myself be just limp once he said that and shifted to help him carry me easier. Dan had me bridal style once we got to the bathroom. He set me down then turned to start the shower for me even.

"Baby," I tugged on the back of his shirt, "stop I can take it from here!" I whined a little. Dan reached behind him blindly searching for the hand holding on to the fabric and tried slapping it away. I giggled at the short game before he stood again then turned to face me. He crookedly smirked placing his hands on his hips looking me over.

"Arms up." Dan motioned for me to mimick him as he threw his arms straight up. I knew what he was trying to do so instead I folded them.

"Daniel! I'm fine!" I laughed shaking my head, "Let me get ready, all you're doing is creating more time wasted!" I shrugged. Dan rolled his eyes then leaned close to me with hands on either side of my butt that rested on the counter top.

"Gimme a kiss and I'll go away." Dan smiled leaning closer. I leaned back making him cock an eyebrow confused. I smiled noticing he wasn't getting my hint. "What?" Dan asked not sure what to think.

"I don't want you to go away, duh!" I rolled my eyes. Dan dropped his head then shook it. A small chuckle had his shoulders bounce a little before he looked back up at me.

"Really babe? You think I'd let that happen that easy? Do you?" Dan challenged my cleverness with a cocky grin. I leaned forward holding his chin matching his expression.

"Better hope not." I threatened. Dan's eyes blinked a couple times then got almost a little darker. His smirk grew and I caught a little Sexbang showing.

"Ooo, momma's got some fire in her today hm?" Dan deviously bounced one eyebrow liking the tone I was taking with him. I tugged him closer by the chin until I was able to tangle my fingers into his hair. Dan's smirk slowly faded unsure then of what could happen next. I teased him some by enclosing my fist a little making his swallow a little loud and his breathing hitch too. Danny was begging for something with the small changes he slowly gave into just from his weakness. I tightened a little more watching his lips part revealing an exhale that could turn into a pant. I held that for a moment watching him fight to stay in a middle boundary as to not frustrate himself nor give in and call it a day since we'd never get out of the house in time. I slightly jerked my fingers holding onto his curls until a small plead fell from his lips. "Baby-girl...please..." his voice was rough, but a little higher than usual.

"Please what, Leigh..." I asked just as quiet as he had. Danny slowly opened his eyes that were looking to me like I should've known. I knew he was really planning on something today with how controlled he was trying to be. Dan swallowed hard again before leaning in nuzzling me with his nose.

"Later, please? I promise we'll totally be continuing this later." Danny requested for us to postpone making me let go and drop my hand in my lap. Danny breathed out sounding relieved then looked back up with his crooked grin. His thumbs I felt stroke my thighs while his head tilted as he leaned closer to me. "You okay?" Danny asked with a hint of a snicker. I nodded slowly tucking hair behind my ear. I reached up cupping his face smiling to him.

"I'm alright, was you that seemed in need though." I shrugged but kept my tone soft. Danny closed the gap with a loving kiss that had a hint of wanting in it. When he pulled back he pecked my nose as he grinned.

"I'll live, my love." Danny stood up before kissing my forehead, "Now get in there, so we can take off." Dan pointed a thumb over his shoulder. I nodded sliding down off the counter as Danny stepped aside. "Enjoy babe, I'll be in the livingroom!" Danny called back over his shoulder. I had a sudden thought and called out to him.

"Babe?!" I heard him stop then turn and come back. He leaned in raising his eyebrows.

"What?" He asked resting his hand above his head on the door frame.

"So I don't have to guess, um, what should I wear?" I shrugged watching him make a face that had me giggling. His lips went into a wide line, while his eyes got bigger as the blinked looking towards the bedroom.

"Um," Dan pushed himself off the frame slowly walking back into the bedroom. He knew me too well because I took one step and heard him call back to me. "You just, shower, dammit, and I'll lay something out." Dan I could see in my head waving me away. I shook my head then shut the door keeping the steam in. I stripped down then stepped in enjoying the hot water to relax and yet almost bring me more to life. I stayed under for a bit before going through the process of actually doing what I needed to.

I stepped back out not too long after initially getting in to hear Dan playing something on the Xbox. He must had been on with Barry or so because he was talking into the mic from what I heard. I grabbed a towel wrapping myself in it then stepped up to brush my teeth. I did so while also running a brush through my hair so it'd be easier to do something with after getting changed.

I stepped back into the bedroom hearing that it was indeed Barry playing against Dan in what became apparent to me being Halo 4. Dan said he was never good at shooters but didn't mind if he had a friend to have fun with. I smiled before refocusing on where Dan laid my clothes after hearing him cheer for getting a 'double kill.' I did indeed see what he had chosen and it made me smile seeing what he was getting at. I stepped over to the bed drying myself off again then picking up the familiar articles of clothing to put on.

It was the black, laced, set of underwear along with the stockings Dan drooled over. The shirt I recognized as the one from our VERY first date. It was grey with a shear divider down the back and had a twined heart around the fancier words "Rock & Roll" that came under the v-collar. The boot cut jeans were the same pair as well and it made me wonder if he memorized them from staring at my ass so much. The idea made me crack up to myself, but seeing as though Dan catches everything I do, I heard him excuse himself for a moment then callout to me. "I hear you giggling in there, why is that happening? Are you making fun of my attire choice for you?!" Dan had a light laugh of his own as he asked. I smiled to myself then turned wearing the undergarments only heading his way. I stopped at the doorway to the hall folding my arms and leaning on the wall where I knew he'd see me.

"I'm laughing at the fact you had it down to the jeans actually." I shook my head. Dan's head snapped to me at the sound of my voice and I watched his eyes look me up and down.

"I'm um, glad you find, um, that so funny..." Dan was trying not to sound weird, but I heard Barry through the headset wondering if Dan was okay. Dan cleared his throat still taking the sight he had before him in as he attempted to answer. "I uh, yeah B, I'm good just was talking to the misses, heh, you know how that goes!" Dan made a face realizing what he just said as Barry answered that for him too. I heard him mention he actually didn't know and that Dan could let him go. "Nah, you're fine, heh, I was just kidding, sorry, she was um just asking about tonight is all." Dan was shrugging it off trying to set himself straight. I noticed my head thinking of a little fun to have before just turning to let that go.

I pushed off the wall then walked slowly towards him. Dan was zoning back into the game slowly and I almost couldn't silently make it all the way. When I reached the edge of the couch I started from the end closest to me then crawled onto it slowly. My weight had shifted Dan ever so slightly which got him to glance over a couple times before catching on to what he was seeing. He breathed out silently turning curious as I made my way to him. Dan was about to set the controller down when I shook my head. He then simply opened his arms to allow me to come sit on his lap. I straddled facing him with a hint of mischief playing on my lips. Dan's eyes narrowed knowing where this could go if he didn't say something then. I went to kiss on his neck slowly but was startled by the controller landing on the ottoman along with the headset. In not time Dan sighed with a hint of a growl as he stood carrying me back to the bedroom. I pouted almost with him ruining my fun but saw him trying his best to ignore it. Dan eventually set me down on the bed near my clothes nodding to them before turning around stiffly, in more ways than one, and walking back to finish his match.

"But babyyy!" I whined knowing he was listening. Danny I heard slap his palm on the wall then groan trying to keep the sex for later.

"What?" Dan asked sounding annoyed, but I knew it was just cause he was fired up with nothing to do about it.

"No kisses?" I was going to play that card with him. I heard him sigh out sounding almost like it was killing him.

"Please just get changed so we can go!" Dan called from the end of the hallway still. I whimpered so he could here then pouted as I responded.

"Baby never gets her kisses." I laid it on thick waiting for the hesitant turning of his shoes on the rug.

"Oh my god hun, I got baby her flowers!" Dan tried to reason with me, but knew it wasn't gonna work.

"And I loved them! But you still have not given baby her kisses!" I called back to him. Dan huffed then sure enough turned to head back to me. When he replied he was still in the hallway working towards the bedroom.

"Honey I gave you lots of kisses with the flowers, I also have given you two cards, and yet you still need that one more thing huh?" Dan stopped in front of me placing his hands on his hips again. I was looking at the floor laying it on thicker knowing he'd cave.

"Just was wantin' some kisses daddy..." I swung my feet even that time adding on to the show. Dan I heard slowly control himself before he stepped forward lifting my chin.

"You're such a butt, I swear babe." Dan chuckled seeing me grinning like I knew all along. He held my chin still pressing his lips onto mine in a gentle kiss. I held onto his sides attempting to deepen it but was unable to because as soon as Dan realized my plans he pulled away with a chuckle. His head shook from side to side as he let my chin go.

"Dannnn!" I whined seriously that time, but watched as he turned wagging a finger at me.

"I said later sweetheart, please get ready so we can make the stops I have planned?" Dan begged stopping before he got out the doorway. I nodded slowly then turned to throw the shirt on. I heard another sigh then felt hands slip around my waist. Danny leaned over my shoulder kissing behind my ear then nuzzled my neck. I held his hands that rested above my stomach as I leaned back into him. "Why do you have to pick the one day to tease me hm?" Danny whispered in my ear. I slightly rocked my ass back into him feeling really how well he actually was resisting. Excalibur was full mass but was being held back by Dan's zipper. He breathed out kissing my exposed neck that the shirt didn't cover working his way to nip under my earlobe. I hissed at the sudden pain soon-turned pleasure as he soothed it with his tongue. Danny held me tighter after that and continued on his interrogation. "Cause not only do I have places planned, we have to get our rings baby-girl, butttt if you keep pushing me, you're not gonna like what happens if we end up staying in for the night." Dan whispered again into my ear. I felt his warm voice smoothly warn me if my further teasing broke him. It was almost strange to hear him mention a punishment, when usually we kept the kink thing minimal.

I spun around in Dan's arms with wide eyes looking for hope he was kidding. Dan cocked an eyebrow wondering what else did I think was going to happen. I rested my hands on his chest looking down at them then back up into his eyes.

"You said we'd never do that..." I softly reminded him. Dan tilted his head up a little licking his lips.

"And you said you'd wait till later. Seems as though both of us are going back on our words hm?" Dan shrugged. I swallowed looking back to the jeans I had left to put on besides the boots then back up to him. "Choose wisely baby-girl. I'm serious. I went through a lot of details getting our Sunday to be perfect for you." Danny warned again nodding his head slowly. I turned again reaching for the denim material and holding it between us.

"I'll get ready. I'm sorry." I said in a small voice not realizing Dan had played his roll well enough to get my natural character to react. He tilted my lips kissing me then dropping his arms to once again let me do so. I stood there for a moment barely leaning to peek out listening for it. I almost was frowning until he broke the silence.

"I love you Nuggle Butt." Danny called from the couch again. I felt a smile spread across my face relieved and also glad he didn't execute his idea he had in mind.

"Love you too Daddy." I loudly said back to him as I sat back throwing my jeans on. I zipped and buttoned them, then grabbed up the boots walking out to the living room finally. Dan glanced up from his phone seeing I listened after all. I zipped up my boots then stood adjusting myself. Dan looked up nodding to my head. "Wh-what?" I subconsciously ran fingers through my hair.

"Brush it again, babe, other than that you look awesome!" Danny smiled wide. I blushed still taken aback sometimes by his big compliments as I turned to indeed go fix my hair. When I got in the bathroom he was right about it. It was starting to frizz so I lightly spritzed the hairspray I had on a brush before running it through. Once I was done I looked not as well because Suzy had done my hair our first date, but pretty close. I applied a little mascara then smiled seeing I actually didn't do bad again.

I walked out ready finally just as Dan was shrugging back on his leather jacket. He once again pulled out his hair, but was smiling at me liking that I pulled it together again how he remembered.

"Ready!" I grinned stepping towards the door. Dan took my hand in his as he led me outside before shutting and locking it up while I waited patiently. He then spun around taking my hand again leading me to my side. Danny unlocked his Infiniti, then opened the passenger side for me so I could climb in.

"Come 'ere." Dan asked with a smile. I turned to meet him stepping up just a little to peck my lips. "Ya look good baby-girl!" Dan complimented again before shutting the door. I watched him bounce around to the other side getting in a second later. He adjusted then started the engine before taking my hand. He kissed my fingers then backed out of the drive to head out to the first place. Dan hit a red light and looked over shaking his head.

"Oh god what now?!" I laughed not getting it. Dan was smirking so badly as his eyes traveled over me.

"Nothin' just, I'm recalling how I felt when you first stepped out in that, the night I came to pick you up, and it still feels like the same exact way." Dan looked from the road to me. He squeezed my hand letting his features turn warmer by the next light.

"Well, how did you feel exactly, Leigh?" I smiled blushing as he examined me for the millionth time. He leaned over kissing my lips fully, taking advantage of the time and traffic. When he pulled away due to a horn getting his attention he finally answered.

"Like it was a privilege to be yours. Which I find that still being the case. Again I'm a lucky man babe, your inner and outer beauty knows like zero limits, and forever I'm gonna be in awe of it." Dan smiled with a nod as he glanced from me to the road. I squeezed his hand while covering my reddened cheeks not expecting it. "It's true, I totally am not fuckin' around here my love. You are like all the levels I could name of pure fuckin' attraction. Like you're my ultimate package and I'm never gonna ask for a refund baby. You're everything and more to me, and I hope you understand that." Dan cheesed watching from his peripherals as I gushed understanding it but hating the reactions I was unable to control. Danny laughed hearing me trying to find a thank you that would go passed an 'aww' considering I tried two times before I got it.

"Just, Dan! You're freaking killing me here, thank you! Again what are you gonna do for vows though baby?" I asked slightly worried I couldn't lie. Dan shrugged casually grinning again.

"Dunno, but I promise momma, I'll have em. One way or another!" Dan teased knowing he had made my heart stop with a fear that that would be the one thing to be missing. I maneuvered our hands so I could poke him in his side. Danny jumped giggling as he tried to take control and still keep on the road. "B-Babe! Stop! I'm literally in way too much traffic for you to be, AH! BABY! S-S-STO-OP! OKAY I PROMISE I'LL HAVE THEM JUST PLEASE MOMMA, FUCK!" Danny begged as I kept going. Eventually I did stop as we pulled up to the first place I did recognize. He eyed me after shutting the car off then broke into a fit of giggles when I mimicked him except stuck my tongue out some knowing it'd break his persona. Dan shook his head grinning before hopping out to come be a gentleman for the evening. When we turned to head inside I rested my head on his arm as we held hands walking towards the door. Dan winked as I stepped passed him thanking him for getting it. Dan stepped up and grabbed his reservation and I saw that he indeed was trying to repeat our first date entirely.


	45. Chapter 45

Dan and I had eaten, sat, and drank the same wine as the first date. It was no wonder why time had been important to him today. We had a fit of the giggles as he was paying to leave. We honestly were excited to have had a much better time than our previous outing. By the time we were out of the restaurant Dan had and arm around my shoulders and was kissing my hair smiling. I held the hand that was hanging off of them leaning onto his own shoulder cheesing.

"So, did you like our first stop?" Dan let his lips pop on the last word. I was leaning on the tailgate smiling at him with a nod.

"I did, felt like de ja vu though, but was nice baby, thank you." I tugged him closer by the leather flaps on his jacket. Danny smiled obeying the motions stepping between my legs. He rested his hands on my hips a moment later pulling me to him for a kiss while also having me no longer leaning on his car. I reached up feeling him tilt his head some as it deepened and wound my fingers in his hair. Danny groaned pressing his fingertips into my skin with a little more force. I let out my own small noise unable to stop the heatwaves before Danny had to pry us apart it felt like.

"Fuck babe, why is it always this parking lot ya gotta drive me crazy, hm?" Danny teased remembering oddly it was the pattern. Each time we had eaten here and came out I always felt this need to rile him up. Danny shook his head biting his lip as he stroked my cheek. "Is it the sushi? What?" he teased. I shrugged taking the hand that was gently stroking my skin and held it lacing our fingers.

"Just, holds that feeling to it. I've never walked out of here unhappy with you." I explained blushing. Dan giggled then snapped his fingers before pointing at me.

"Ha, I know what it is, now! It's the wine baby-girl! Every time you've had it, you're like this!" Dan laughed as I shoved him back but did pull him close again shaking my head then.

"Is not! I indeed did not feel like this the night we fought, and I had it then too!" I defended his assumption. Dan lazily smiled tilting his head.

"Why ya gotta bring shit up ruining my fun?" Danny held me close again kissing my forehead then resting his own on it. I wrapped my arms around his neck feeling him hold me tighter closing the spaces between us. I gently then stroked the bottom half of his curls feeling my head rest on his shoulder.

"Didn't mean to, was just sayin'." I mumbled feeling Dan move not too long after to look at me.

"Hey..." Danny's voice was softer making me meet his eyes. "I'm sorry still, that you felt like that. If it means anything. I never really did apologize for all that mess." Dan's features were sincere like his tone and I almost was wondering if this was record time for our fun moment to have taken a dive. I looked into my fiancé's eyes and responded.

"It's okay, and no, you don't have to apologize," I lifted my head as I continued, "I was a mess anyway, I was wrong, you're fine baby. If anything, I'm the one who is sorry for bringing it up." I scowled a little. Danny kept his eyes on me while he listened. He sighed thinking about it before nodding as he spoke.

"I hate that we both are so quick to apologize but are so stubborn at just accepting it." Dan almost chuckled at the thought.

"I think it's because we rarely ever have to legitimately say we're sorry. So when it does come to that point we're again so scared to just own up and accept we'd rather be there hurting with the other." I shrugged glancing down for a moment then back into his eyes. Dan's left side of his lips curved up a little as he shrugged too.

"Would you rather it be something worse I guess? I mean at least ya know it's not totally neither saying it." Dan made a good point which had me smile a little thinking about that.

"Yeah, it definitely would be so much shittier, so that's a good point." I snuggled him for a moment squeezing him. Danny kissed my hair leaning his head on it after.

"You ready to go now, cause we can talk in the car too ya know?" Danny spoke nosing the side of my head with a small chuckle. I turned to kiss him with another nod.

"Yeah we can go, and maybe talk about something a little better? Like rings?" I shrugged smiling a little more. Danny closed his eyes kissing my forehead.

"Of course, may I get your door my dear?" Dan offered as I looked to my side.

"If you want, I mean, I can get it myself." I tried to convince him casually it was okay for him to let me do it. Dan rolled his eyes then took my hand leading me to the passenger door.

"You do know I am aware you could've, but" Dan opened it then looked back to me, "I also said today was for you, and that still seems to be in progress, so!" Dan helped me climb in again with a chuckle sounding from us both. Just like before, he kissed me then shut the door going around to get in. When he did once again join me, I watched him offer to hold my hand with a crooked grin slowly spreading. I placed my hand in his watching him smile at them thinking for a moment. "You have no idea how powerful and amazing this feels." Dan looked up to me blushing a little hearing his words being taken in.

I leaned towards him then smiling back for him. Danny leaned as well meeting me in the middle kissing me softly. I whispered an 'I love you,' hearing it called back in the same soft sound being Danny's voice. We sat back eventually as he started the engine once more. Once we got on the road again I decided to break the warm silence between us getting into thoughts about wedding bands. I rubbed Dan's thumb as I talked feeling his soft skin under the pad. Dan was all ears and smiles feeling the small bit of affection.

"Baby?" I figured I get his attention to start it off officially. Danny squeezed my hand glancing over raising his eyebrows.

"What's up gorgeous? Got an idea for our rings?" Danny shrugged casually waiting on me to talk. I squeezed back nodding watching Dan look to switch lanes before looking to me again for a moment.

"I do I do! Yet wanted to hear what you thought of like silver again?" I asked watching his expression. Dan made a face a little thinking. Eventually he looked over smirking some.

"Ya know I'd be able to wear my other ring with it on the different finger, I kinda like that! What else ya got for ideas babe?" Dan pressed me on and I made my own thinking face before it fell. Dan had looked back to the road, but glanced over again hearing my silence. I slowly shook my head and shrugged feeling a little silly for not really getting too far.

"Sorry, that was my first thing to wonder about..." I looked out the window sighing. I felt my hand be disturbed a little getting me to look over. Dan was shaking his head grinning about something. "What? Are you amused by me drawing a blank?" I cocked an eyebrow. Dan squeezed his eyes shut not laughing physically for a sec.

"N-no hun, totally not laughing at ya, but was more like, shaking my head at the fact you seemed so disappointed at the fact that that was all you had, which, it is super-okay to not know the rest yet, baby-girl. You had more than I did at least! All I got was, well, I know what hand it goes on, that was about it!" Dan chuckled while shrugging again. I sighed shaking my own head hating that it was an important detail. So many of those. Nothing was okay to just slide on really. I looked out the window again before Dan continued. "[Y/N]," Dan warmly said rubbing my knuckles, "babe, you're fine, was just supposed to be a fun little conversation honey. Stop taking it so hard that this was all we got. We at least narrowed it to a metal. Take the small wins as they are still wins babe. We'll get this." Dan tried to comfort me, which helped a little. I instead of leaned on the window then, I leaned the other way on Danny's and mine's intertwined fingers feeling the tip of this thumb stroke my cheek.

"I just want it to be something we'll love years from now, ya know?" I shrugged looking ahead as Dan got on the freeway.

"Babe, listen, I love, my ring, okay? I love what it represents MORE though. I could care less to be honest with you what the next one is gonna look like. As long as, again, you're officially my wife, I would get a fucking ring pop for all I care! Sadly, though, we get actual bands to represent how stupid-crazy we are about each other. So for now? Ease up on yourself, babe. Okay? I'm taking us to a nicer area where there are a few places I've been dying to check out since we did get engaged. One is indeed a place where they specify in wedding bands, so hopefully we'll score there alright?" when I didn't answer him Dan poked my cheek with his thumb, "Hey, look at me." he said as I turned my face still leaning against our hands to see him.

"What? I heard you..." I softly said shrugging. Dan blinked at me then back to the road.

"You wanna like give me a smile or something? God I fuckin' love you baby, and I'm sorry this brings a little stress to our day, but because I knew this, I also planned something we haven't done in a while for us after, okay? Ya know what, here, sit up," Danny nudged me to sit up as he made a move to pull the middle part down, "come 'ere," Danny tugged my sleeve so I'd scoot over to rest my head on his shoulder as he draped his right arm around me, "mmm my poor baby-girl." Danny mumbled as he rubbed my arm while he drove still. I sighed into him closing my eyes trying to let the weight of what was supposed to be something special, not turn into any more stress not needed.

Dan occasionally the rest of the way would stroke my hair, kiss my forehead, or any of his other usual sweet gestures to keep my stress down. By the time we arrived at a nicer looking wedding boutique, with, like he said, it's own jeweler, I had to admit I was feeling a little better about it. Dan parked, then cut the engine as he sat back pulling me closer then since he didn't have to worry about traffic. He held me for a moment letting me hug his torso not quite ready to go in.

"Dan?" I heard my voice seem quiet and small not on purpose.

"Yes my beautiful baby?" Danny shifted trying to see my expression. I looked up at him with nervous eyes remembering the price thing like last time suddenly.

"Can we do a limit again?" I frowned watching Dan remember too what happened with the promise rings. His features fell a little, but he did nod eventually.

"We can, I did just get done saying I personally didn't need something flashy. Though hun," Dan sighed stroking my cheek, "if you see one you really like and it is passed our limit babe, get it! Okay? Please? Cause I know how I feel about rings, but I also know that you are a little different on it. I promise," Dan then cupped my chin having me lock eyes with him, "I won't tell you that you can't have this even if it may seem like so. We're gonna be wearing them for the rest of our lives together, so if you see it and know that it is exactly what you want on your pretty little finger, please, again, do not hesitate. Now then," Dan kissed my lips before smiling down at me, "let's get in here, see what we can find. There's also a part where I can look around for my tux with you. If you'd like that is. I mean I can go with the fellas later on as well." Dan shrugged letting me decide. I thought it over and actually could let a decent smile grown on my face.

"It'd be nice to see what we could find for you. If anything, have at least the basics down and you can come back and get them all fitted, hm?" I suggested watching Dan nod smiling wider. He was happier to hear me actually coming out of my strange haze I assumed.

"Can totally do that then! By the way from the looks of your smile, which is still something I adore, I wanna guess you are feeling better? Meaning we can go in and make this a decent time? Yeah?" Dan nudged me with a wink. I blushed a little nodding before I turned to go get out the passenger side. Dan hopped out as well and met me by the back of the SUV. We linked our hands again as we walked towards what could have been a mini-mall for wedding planners. Dan got the door for me as I stepped inside leading him almost through the small lobby they had. When we stepped through the other set of doors I considered my guess to be right.

The ceiling was high, almost half dome-shaped. Different store windows lined the walls that were a cream-colored having a touch of an accent to them. The floor was marble showing the veins proudly. There was a main kiosk to find your way around with a receptionist or two. I smiled liking the small café on the other side as Dan and I strolled closer to the stores. It had a few couples working on different things together which had me feeling better. Not feeling so alone had my stress lifting almost completely. Dan nudged me almost grinning too wide seeing the apparent change. I shook my head bashfully smiling as Dan pulled me into his side the closer we got to the jewelers.

When we walked in, the echoes of the wider spaces came to a halt. The doors had shut behind us leaving the atmosphere to become private and a lot quieter. The gray carpeting and white walls were bringing out the golden-framed cases that were holding glass-protected jewelry pieces. The larger window has sunlight shining through, illuminating the cases naturally as Dan and I stand there taking it in. Eventually a woman dressed in a black skirt and blazer comes over smiling at us. I wondered if she was used to the 'awe-struck' look when couples walked in.

"Hello there! Can I help you two out today?" she asked. She had a wider build to her. Long black hair, darker skin, and wide smile still. Her voice was soft as she approached us carefully. Dan as always, being quick to talk to new people naturally for his line of work stepped up placing my left hand on the case grinning.

"Hi um, we're looking to turn that, into a wedding band." Dan winked with a giggle. The woman nodded with a chuckle liking how Dan had pointed to my engagement ring.

"Hmm, well sir, let's see what we can do for you guys hm?" she nodded towards a first case with different bands. Dan and I leaned over looking quietly pointing at some but not getting very far. They were very modern, very with stones and carvings, and knowing Dan and I we had a very simple style to us that sort of just, worked. After a couple cases though Dan I watched step over to a very last one we got suggested to look into and seemed very focused.

"Excuse me miss?" I heard him callout as I looked up from the bands I was looking at. One had a heart cut out of it and to suggest that the other had it a smaller heart-shaped gold insert was on the other. I walked over as the woman did so to see what Dan had found. When I reached him Dan curled me into him tapping the glass.

"Ah, yes, that one sells rarely, but if definitely unique!" the woman smiled at Dan as he grinned.

"I never seen anyone do this! I really like it! Look babe!" Dan tapped the glass again as I looked down. Two bands sat aside in their own much smaller display. Made of a bright silver, polished to perfection. On the inside of the band were grooves that spanned out to look familiar with the pattern of something that was obvious, but I never seen it on a ring like Dan had mentioned. The woman opened the case to bring them out and let us have a closer look.

"Those are imprint from the bride and groom holding them between their finger and thumb." She explained the grooves I knew had to be prints. Dan's smile however dropped a little as he looked on. I reached to rub his back seeing him nod slowly. It had to have been the fact his thumbs were larger than most that made him suddenly insecure.

"Can we have a moment?" I innocently asked watching her smile and walk away. Luckily there had been another couple who had come in looking on the other side of the store. When I saw her tend to them I faced Dan whom was looking a little unhappier since she left. "Baby, what's wrong?" I asked him quietly. Dan glanced down with a sigh before he answered me.

"She had to say thumb. Didn't she. I really, REALLY, liked that concept. To forever have that molded. The fact we give each other our rings that do hold the prints we leave on them. Except you and I both fuckin' know I can't give you that print cause, well, hey." Dan held up his thumb with a sad shrug. I picked up the one that was supposed to me 'mine' and nudged for him to hold it.

"Hold it naturally, and actually see before you feel worse over an assumption." I lifted the ring a little more to him. Danny looked from the ring to my eyes hesitant to at least test it. After a moment though, he did take it carefully adjusting then to present it as if he were holding it to give to me.

"I totally see what you're trying to do for me, but if you look-" Dan was babbling until I cut him off.

"Shut up for a second. God Daniel!" I pinched the bridge of my nose sighing, "Just hold the fuck still." I sternly commanded between us. Dan scowled watching me examine it closely. It wasn't indeed the entire thumb holding it on the other one either, and if anything how I saw him actually hold it, he could use his finger. I turned his wrist as he held on silently, before taking the other ring as an example. "See this? How mine aren't gonna fit either?" I displayed different angles. Dan nodded slowly looking a little upset. "It's not gonna matter then, okay? No matter how big your thumbs are babe, it's not gonna all fit on either band, and if you still want that, then I'd love this. If not, we can keep looking." I set the other ring I had back down on the display. Dan glanced at it then the one he had before setting it down too.

"I don't want it." Dan quietly said looking away. I noticed he actually looked hurt over probably what I said or how I said it. I closed my eyes breathing in then opening them as I looked at the floor feeling guilty. Dan went to go walk over to a father case and I managed to grab his hand before he got too far.

"Stop." I quietly said almost in a mumble. Dan did then turn around looking at me as I stared at the floor. I kept a hold onto his hand feeling him barely holding it back.

"What?" Dan asked in a whisper almost. I looked at the rings then to him feeling my lips curl back into the other as I tried not to let my emotions take over. It was a small spat not a crazy blowout. I breathed in slow again looking into his hurt eyes trying to find my apology.

"I-I'm sorry..." I started with feeling worse, "I shouldn't have barked at you or-or made the thumb comment. I should be the last person aggravated when it's your insecurity. I didn't mean to; I don't know why even. I'm just, I love you and I don't know why that all came out so harsh, Dan." I choked up a little watching him still look down about it. "M-maybe we shouldn't do this today, ya know? Maybe this was bad timing, I've ruined the moment. I'm sorry." I went to let his hand go but felt his finally curl around mine. His other wound into my hair pulling me into a hug as he buried his face into the crook of my neck. I held onto him shaking a little hating that we shouldn't had been doing this.

"S'okay baby, I get it. It's fine. Shh, I'm sorry I let that bother me so much. I know it shouldn't, but it happens, and I'm sorry too." Dan kissed behind my ear as he whispered his apology to me. I sniffled again feeling tears slowly leak down from my eyes.

"N-no, don't, you have nothing to be sorry for." I tried to stay quiet between us but the crying portion that was slowly brewing hand my voice crack some. Dan let go of my hand to brush my hair back so he could cradle my face.

"Baby, eventually sometime while I am alive, I need to accept I will always have that feature. So me getting aggravated in it, isn't always gonna be excusable. So why not start now, and make it a memorable moment as well. I was selfish to not want them just because I thought my 'disability' would render them badly engraved. I love the idea, I just said that. So let's dry your gorgeous eyes, and see what the price will be on these, and go from there. I love you too, [Y/N], and you totally did not ruin the moment angel. I promise." Danny took hold of both my hands and kissed the knuckles. I sniffled trying to stop crying in the middle of the store, feeling embarrassed over this. After kissing my knuckles though, Dan cradled my head to the side using the same thumb to brush the lingering tears away. He then kissed my forehead softly letting his lips rest on the skin. "We're okay baby-girl, it's okay, love you so much..." Danny spoke on it before he kissed it again. I looked up as he stroked my cheek with a small grin.

"Love you too," I hugged his side tightly, "I still feel bad though." I rested my head on him with a sigh. Danny breathed in calmly as he combed through my hair.

"No worries baby, I forgive her." Danny gently said watching me look up. I watched until he was too close before closing my eyes feeling his lips kiss me in actual forgiveness. When he pulled back we heard a small 'Oh my god that's so real...' whispered in our direction. When we saw whom it was Dan and I smiled wider at the other forgetting that not everyone these days had a love like ours. The saleswoman had been the culprit as she came over to talk with us again.

"S-sorry, had a small bump of a moment." I made a face. She waved me off the pointed to Dan smiling up at him.

"You're fine, and apparently gonna marry the most loving man on the planet. I haven't seen something like that walk in here in a long time. That's like forever and a rocking-chair-on-the-porch, kinda love!" she gushed at us. Dan hung his head cheesing then slightly nodded agreeing.

"Honestly, it's what I'm aimin' for here!" Dan placed a tight arm around my shoulders as he kissed my hair.

"Good! Because I just had the two in here that were looking at the ones, over there," she pointed, "and let me tell you, she thinks they are real, what honestly they are, are replicas. She's either marrying a cheap bastard or a cheating one. Excuse my language." the saleswoman held up a hand shaking her head. Dan and I waved her off letting her know it was fine.

"So for sure then we're on the right side correct?" Dan joked tapping the glass with a laugh.

"Do those prices say fake to you sir?" she teased back. Dan then held up his hands in defense laughing as he shook his head.

"No ma'am! Though can we honestly get a price for these?" Dan then tapped his finger on the velvet display of the 'fingerprint' rings. We watched her smile up at us then hold up her own finger as she went to grab papers.

"I really hope this one doesn't leave her number like the last." I mumbled to myself forgetting Dan was paying attention. I was clued in when he held me for a moment speaking into my hair softly.

"Hush my love, doesn't even have to be a thing, this is it until I decide on spoiling you." Dan kissed my hair again and turned in time to see her come back with a pen too.

"So you have two things to do. If you're gonna get them engraved with both of yours prints I'll need a clear stamping. It's not hard at all. Then I'll need you to hold the rings like she had you do honestly, to see where it would go. After that, it is sign and pay and you two can pick them up probably next week. Just make sure the wedding's not till then!" she joked getting a laugh out of both of us.

"Nah we got till March, this was another thing on the list to do." I waved off making her chuckle with a nod.

"See, sir," she looked at Dan, "woman's got it planned out already!" she gushed as Dan winked at me before nodding to her agreeing.

"That she does, she works very hard to make it all right in the end." Dan gently scratched my back smiling at me. I couldn't help but place an arm around his waist and rest the other on his chest patting it.

"Don't let him give me all the credit, he's actually helped too, I know most of the grooms don't but he has!" I gushed purposely watching Dan smile but bite the tip of his tongue.

"Ohhh boy then, so you BOTH got this down! Awesome! Now then so you surely wanna do these ones?" she asked making sure before we got it finalized.

"Yep! Tell me where to sign and I'll do the honors!" Dan was grinning from the left side of his mouth meaning he was excited again. She pointed to a few places then asked me to fill in for my part.

"Well, Mister and MISSES, Avidan, you two just step over here for the fingerprinting, and we'll send you on your way for now!" she waved over to the other side near a desk that came to my chest about. Dan took a hold of my hips whispering in my ear sweet nothings with small giggles over the fact she called me his wife already. When we got over she sat us down taking two seconds to get both prints on the rings and pages. It was no time before we said till next week and stepped out to go look at tuxes, hand in hand again.


	46. Chapter 46

I walked around the store taking in the endless rows of colors, fabrics, stitching, ties, pants, suits, handkerchiefs, shoes even! There were hats and other accessories as well lined against the white walls. They were smoother than the jeweler's had been with an oak, finished, floor that was waxed daily I assumed. Dan had been in the dressing room for the third time taking another set of white in with him that I had found. My patience was wearing thin apparently because after this round, the sales associates finally stopped trying to help me. It was easy enough, with the picture in my head, and the way I knew he'd fit into it that once I saw it, I'd know. Though it was almost a fight to the death seeing that we got away with finding his tux altogether except for the damn coat. It was the one thing that was weighing in on my stress more than the rings had been which had me feeling ridiculous. It wasn't long though as I made my way back towards where Dan had shuffled back to before I could see if this was it.

Dan's head I could see bobbing around due to his curls sprouting from the top of the dressing room they gave him. His name didn't need to be scratched on, but it was their policy. I leaned outside on the wall folding my arms as I listened to a few sighs, then shifting, then a couple curses, until finally I heard my calling.

"Babe?" Dan's wonder echoed through the small area. I pushed myself off the wall to tap on the door.

"I'm right here, let's see it." I requested. Dan shifted again and shortly the door swung back some revealing him in his lovely tux that I knew was hiding in this place. His suit coat buttons didn't cover the vest, his vest fit to it and him perfect, and I noticed that the dress shirt even was comfy on him because he didn't make any saddened noises like he did when the pants had been too tight. I stepped back though still taking him in with a small concern for the length of the pants knowing they were only a tad short on him. Dan stood still silent, knowing that when he did talk he'd throw me off as my head went mentally down the list of which was made just for him. "Turn." I mumbled rotating my hand watching him listen to me. He turned with his back facing me then and I reached up to smooth him out.

"Hey! You wanna stop playing with mah butt please?!" Danny jerked when I smoothed the coat seeing it covered his ass. I giggled as he looked over his shoulder trying to see what was going on.

"Baby, you're fine, I'm not playing with your butt!" I cracked up finally watching him jump back around to face me with hands on his hips. I blinked up at him trying not to laugh again as he shook his head.

"Ya know, I love you, but there is a time and place! I mean now it's only fair I go get your dress with you!" Dan shrugged with a smirk. I felt my eyebrows raise asking him almost if that was a challenge. "What? It's true! I should totally get to go and fluff your dress and touch YOUR butt!" Dan joked further but had a hint of hope that'd be the case.

"Yeah, no, groom isn't checking out the bride on dress day. You don't see me before the wedding either." I explained still picking at his outfit. Dan huffed and I knew he rolled his eyes without me having to look.

"It's supposed to be neither sees the other. You totally just broke wedding code today!" Dan had a point, but I knew that Arin wouldn't have done this much work to see him looking perfect.

"Dan...could you picture ANY of those guys getting you to look like this? Five bucks says Arin would have chosen number two!" I blinked up at him placing my hands on my hips. Dan ruffled his hair looking down not wanting to say I was right, yet knew so.

"Hush, okay, so maybe you HAD to. But still! It's like now super-unfair! Can I at least know the colors?" Dan begged with a small pout. I giggled looking at his tux then his face over and over until he got it. "What? Really? We're gonna match like everything? You are wearing a dress though, right?!" Dan spazzed a little but all in fun.

"Yes, babe, I already have it picked out. Just need to order it and Suzy and I go get me fitted." I waved him off then looked over to see a white top hat. I went to make a move for it until a large hand stopped me.

"Uh no. I am not doing a top hat. Arin was sick of his by the end, I would barely get a chance to wear it with all the bouncing I'd be doing. No, and don't even seduce me for it, I'm saying no!" Dan stood his ground looking actually like he meant it. I retracted my hand to simply hold his as I relaxed a little looking him over again.

"Okay, no hat, was just a thought, calm down baby!" I giggled shaking my head as Dan tugged me closer to him. I rested my hand on his chest which gently felt the fabric as Dan held me smiling with half lids.

"I am calm," Danny said softly before taking my lips with his. He pulled back resting his forehead on mine smiling still as he spoke, "I gotta admit somethin'..." Dan whispered lightly. His hands rested on my hips as he swayed us slowly side to side.

"What's that?" I whispered back with a hint of a chuckle. Danny nuzzled my nose letting his eyes close as he hummed in delight.

"I sorta like the tux baby," Danny slowly opened his eyes as he straightened to look at me sincerely, "never thought I would, but honestly," he smiled wider starting on the left side of his mouth, "I feel good in it. I like how it fits, and it's honestly comfy." Dan nodded indicating he meant it. I held his cheeks beaming wide before kissing him slowly for a moment. When I pulled away I was still really overjoyed and unable to hide it.

"I'm glad you do, really I am, because I knew originally you don't do dress up. So, it was almost a guilt feeling, but to hear you actually like it? Makes me feel better, and another thing as well, that's why I was picky. I knew the other two coats were just not gonna be comfy, so that's what I was shooting for." I explained grinning still. Danny had begun holding my wrists then kissed my palms. When he looked back to me his crooked grin with a cocked eyebrow had him looking more alluring with the tux. I couldn't stop the blushing that was radiating quickly over my cheeks. Danny laced our fingers then just outside the dressing room had me in a small hold. He was carefully putting his right arm around my waist but kept my right hand in his left beginning to slow dance to the song on the radio playing in the store.

"Danny..." I brushed my nose against his continuing to smile. Dan spun us slowly yet gracefully with a small chuckle on my lips from him.

"Just think momma, in literally a month and a half, it won't be just me dressed to perfection slow dancing..." Danny mused biting his lip.

"I know, I'm excited, I'll get to finally get to do that with you, hubby..." I looked into Dan's eyes that were crinkling on the edges from his unwilling bigger smile.

"Mhmm, and you're going to be my beautiful bride, Misses Avidan..." Danny bounced his eyebrows then was biting the end of his tongue as he leaned closer to me giggling as well. His comment had me even redder than before with my own bashful giggle fit going on. I nuzzled his nose then pecked his lips feeling our dance come to an end with my arms winding around his neck.

"I love you..." I softly said between us. Danny kissed me back nodding slowly with a continuous bigger smile.

"Love you too...I think though I should get changed. I'm sure we've put on a lovely show for the security cameras." Danny teased peeking up. I giggled waving him off knowing what he was implying. He gave me a smug look with a wink as I shoved him back into his small room to change.

"God you're so awful sometimes!" I shook my head as I spoke to him through the door. Dan opened it back up shirtless but was poking his head out cheesing it.

"Am I really? I mean," Danny looked behind him jokingly then turned back to me with a shrug, "there totally is room in here for one more if you'd like to give them a taste of what our honeymoon could look like?" Dan joked but also sounded like he would have been okay with the idea.

"Babe!" I laughed stepping closer to the door shaking my head.

"What Nuggle Butt?" Danny almost cooed in a lower volume watching me lean against the doorway looking into his eyes.

"You wanted later..." I pouted twirling a loose curl that was hanging onto his shoulder. Danny smiled then gently took the hand away from the strand of his hair to kiss it tenderly.

"I know, I sorry I teased ya babe..." Danny leaned more out of the door to kiss my forehead too, "I promise we'll get there tonight when we get home." Danny softly reminded me again as I nodded stepping back. His own hand held onto mine until he had to let go.

"Change so we can go, you're a doofus." I mumbled as I rolled my eyes. Danny snorted then had a light laugh as he shut the door again.

"Babyyyy..." Danny called out to me. I could hear the devious tone.

"What?" I asked in reply to him. My voice wasn't as soft and sing-song as his had been.

"Love you my Nuggle Butt..." Danny again called out in the same tone. I heard him shuffling to put things back nicely on the hangers as he changed.

"Love you too..." I sounded defeated with a giggle because I didn't mean to though. Danny poked his head out the door when he heard me raising his eyebrows then.

"Come here." Dan playfully made himself sound stern as he stabbed a finger a few inches in front of him at the floor. I took my few steps and did as he requested. Dan then grasped my chin unable to hold back the giggles that broke his character as he stroked under my bottom lip with his thumb. "Wanna try that again?" Danny tilted his head waiting on it.

"Danny, come on babe, we can do this in the car!" I whined at him just wanting to go since I remembered he said we still had a few other places. Dan rolled his eyes then sighed as he looked away for a second then back to me.

"Okay." Dan shrugged letting go of my chin. He shut the door a little more than harsh than normal. I frowned stepping back knowing he was trying to have fun with it and now was going to wait till we get home to take that move out on me. I felt my heart skip and breath hitch thinking about that. I almost jumped when he came out carrying the set dressed back in his other clothes. "Let's go." Dan nodded towards the registers not waiting on me to catch up. He was taking longer strides than usual with me and I noticed his expression was unreadable.

We got up to the counter finally passing back through all the racks, and waited for the cashier to get finished up with a customer. She was about a few feet shorter than Dan, blonde hair that waved a little down her shoulders, she had bright blue eyes, and an amazing smile. Her persona screamed retail and I was thankful at least someone was going to be in a decent mood before we left here. She called us up finally with her genuine smile that shined bright but I noticed her eyes did not glance my way though.

"Hey did you find everything you were looking for?" she asked Dan sweetly. Dan smiled crookedly back nodding.

"I did, I did! Feels great, looks great!" Dan happily responded. He leaned on the elevated half near the closed register to his right. I breathed out silently trying to calm myself from getting all worked up. I was really hoping the obvious ring on his left hand that was placed on the main part near the tie she had just picked up to scan would have been a sign.

"Just to let you know," she placed a hand on the dress pants still grinning at him, "we tailor as well, so if these need anything done to them, bring them in with the receipt and it can be done for free!" She blushed a little watching Dan raise his eyebrow joking with her.

"Well, I'm like super-tall, and these," Dan tapped them again with his left hand, "like already fit perfect, but thank you kindly, m'lady." He smiled a little wider and I watched her turn a little more red. I turned on my heel and went back to go look at dress shirts not wanting to hear it anymore. I knew he was doing this on purpose, but for the sake to get me back for the moment. It wasn't long before I heard him step over to me with a few bags in his hands. I let him spin me nodding towards the door smiling behind his aviators. "You ready?" he turned to head out with me again behind him.

"Have a good one Dan!" the cashier called out as he stepped out. I let my eyes squeeze shut almost if I couldn't see her, I wouldn't hear her as well. Dan got half way out before he noticed something.

"Fuck, um, here, take my keys and I'll be right out." Dan threw his keys back to me and instinctively I caught them as he rushed passed me.

"What did you forget?!" I couldn't help but shout after him. Dan barely called back over his shoulder he forgot his card. I scowled glaring after him for a moment then stalked over to the Infiniti. I threw myself in the driver's seat and started it. Sadly, enough the station he never really changed was playing something that if I had let it play on I'd lose it. I turned it down with a scowl then sat back debating if I should move now or wait till he came back out. I instead just chose to move then after a second thought not wanting to wait.

I rounded the vehicle, got in on my side, and slammed the door. Oddly it felt good to not have to hold that back considering he'd be up in arms with that move. I buckled in and faced the passenger window feeling my leg bounce by itself from aggravation. I was almost completely zoned out when Dan opened up his back passenger side door and hung up the couple hangers. I didn't say a word but did glare at him through the side mirror that had the perfect angle. Dan didn't say anything as he shut the door and came around to the other side.

When he climbed in and shut the door I didn't even bother to tend to the hole burning the side of my head. He kept the radio low, which shocked me, but also didn't back out of the spot he was in either. I barely saw in the reflection at the top of the passenger window he wasn't going to make a move either because he was resting his leather covered arm over the wheel, while sitting sideways with his legs over the side as well. He had his elbow propped in the space between the headrest and seat too. I barely could tell though but the expression was clear then. He was waiting on one of us to start it off, one of us was going to take this day way downhill and probably deciding that we headed home early.

"Wow, so you're just gonna sit there huh?" I heard Dan break that silent barrier from my left. His voice had a taste of poison and it was followed by a laugh of disbelief. I shrugged still staring out the window letting him for once not get a rise out of me just yet. "I let you sleep, got you a card, brought you a dozen flowers, I planned this whole day, and this is where you're gonna leave it. Awesome. I cannot believe you..." Dan mentioned the last bit under his breath but had no intentions to care whether I heard it, but I did anyway. He scoffed and I glanced to see him and those aviators turn to look out the windshield shaking his head. I looked back down at the car beside us swallowing hard. It wasn't saliva I was swallowing down all the pain, saving it for later when I was alone, locked in the bedroom. I took a deep breath and let my voice be heard minus the filter.

"I'm so glad that you're gonna use those against me." I said quietly, but it had acid in it. I kept my gaze out the window knowing that I was unable to look at him for a reason.

"And I'm so glad, I just spent a shit ton of money on rings and a tux, and played dress up only to be sitting out here mad at the reason I'm getting it for." Dan snapped back at me throwing in a deeper blow. The last part is what had me turn my head slowly blinking at him. He was sliding off his aviators only to toss them on the dash. I felt my jaw clench up and my entire expression warn him it was coming.

"Ya know what, keep the flowers, the card, anything else you plan on throwing at me, to hurt me and take it back in to the store with you, because apparently SHE can make that all better!" I got louder and watched Dan nod almost like he waited for it, expected it, timing me perfect.

"I fucking knew it," Dan said with another short laugh as he looked down shaking his head, he had this smug look when he met my eyes again which were wide with hurt that I, at the moment, couldn't care less about, "I thought maybe I was wrong, I thought maybe we got passed this, and I really wanted to hope that that kinda bullshit wasn't gonna happen after the screaming match, AND the fucking MOMENT WE HAD IN THE GODDAMN KITCHEN! I guess I was wrong!" Dan looked away biting his lip with fire in those brown eyes. I let the words hit me and then I couldn't help myself to keep going.

"How in the hell was I supposed to react, WHEN YOU WERE LETTING HER EAT YOU UP AND YOU LITERALLY STOOD THERE GRINNING OVER IT! YOU'RE SUCH A FUCKING ATTENTION WHORE!" I yelled at him watching the one man whom could talk forever on a mic, but get nervous in front of a camera more than he led on, be called something like that. His expression was daggers at me as he leaned forward a little as he came back at me.

"ME? AN ATTENTION WHORE? ARE YOU SURE YOU'RE MARRYING THE RIGHT GUY?! BECAUSE I WAS SURE THAT'S NEVER BEEN THE CASE WITH ME! AND WHAT DOES IT EVEN MATTER, IF YOU HAD NO DOUBTS ANYMORE LIKE YOU SWORE YOU DIDN'T THAT," Dan stabbed a thumb behind him shaking his head, "WOULDN'T EEEEVEN HAD BEEN A BOTHER TO YOU DARLIN'." Dan used that name, and he only ever used it on a rare occasion. I was the one then biting my lip fighting back obvious tears. His choice of words were turning the blade in my heart hearing him throw that point at me.

"WHEN YOU PLAY ON AN INSECURITY YOU KNOW I HAVE, AND THEN BE PISSED OFF WHEN I REACT ACCORDINGLY, YOU SHOULD HAVE NO RIGHT TO BE DOING THIS! JUST CAUSE I FUCKING WOULDN'T CALL YOU DADDY FOR ONCE, IS WHY YOU SPITEFULLY DID THAT, DON'T EVEN TRY TO LIE TO ME!" I shoved the truth back at him surely hearing my voice echo probably out of the car as much as inside it.

"ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?! YOU FUCKING THINK THIS IS ABOUT THAT? THAT I'M SPITEFULLY JUST GONNA HIT ON WOMEN ANYTIME YOU WON'T CALL ME SOMETHING?! BABY OH SURE I WAS HURT, BUT THAT IN THERE, WAS NOT FOR SUCH A FUCKING PETTY REASON, NO. I WAS SEEING HOW YOU'D PLAY OUT WITH IT. I WANTED TO PROVE TO YOU AND MYSELF THAT NO MATTER WHAT YOU KNEW THAT I WAS STILL WALKING OUT OF THERE WITH YOU, AND I FUCKING DID, BUT NOT IN THE MANNER I WANTED! YOU LIED TO ME, [Y/N], YOU NEVER GOT OVER SHIT AND STARTED BELIEVING I WOULDN'T LEAVE YOU! FUCK NO, AND TRY AND TELL ME OTHERWISE, I FUCKING DARE YOU, BECAUSE RIGHT NOW AS OF IT, YOU HAVE NO RIGHT EITHER. INSECURITY OR NOT YOU STILL HAVE DOUBTS WITH ME, YOU'VE CLEARLY SHOWN ME THIS-" Dan would have gone on, but my tears and rage cut him off.

"WHY WOULD EVEN THINK TO DO THAT!? WHY WOULD YOU EVEN CHOOSE THAT TO BE A WAY TO TEST ME?! WHY EVEN TEST ME?! GOD IF YOU FUCKING WANT ME TO HAVE NO DOUBTS DON'T FUCKING INITIATE SHIT TO HURT ME! HOW FUCKED UP ARE YOU LEIGH?! YOU WANT ME TO HEAL FROM IT, THEN YOU REOPEN THE WOUND?! IT DOESN'T WORK LIKE THAT! YOU FUCKING JACKASS! NOT ONE TIME HAVE I EVER, EEEVVVER DID THAT BULLSHIT TO YOU!" I was screaming, I was crying, I was seeing red. Dan stabbed his finger at me as he was screaming back, neither of us were gonna give for a moment.

"IN THE FUCKING RING STORE YOU EVEN KNEW! CAUSE YOU FUCKING APOLOGIZED FOR IT WHICH I FELT LIKE A PIECE OF SHIT STILL, BUT IT MADE ME FEEL BETTER ACTUALLY SEEING IT! UP UNTIL NOW CAUSE WELL, SEEMS ANYTHING WE DO AT THIS POINT IS A NULL IN VOID! YA KNOW WHAT FUCK IT! I'M DONE FOR TODAY! I'M DONE WITH THE BULLSHIT, I DON'T NEED THIS, I FUCKING KNEW THIS WAS COMING, AND YA KNOW WHAT, QUIT YOUR FUCKING CRYING CAUSE ALL YOUR DOING IS GONNA KEEP DOING IT BELIEVING YOU'RE THE FUCKING VICTIM HERE, SO JUST STOP. AND WHILE YOUR AT IT, IF ANYTHING, TRY WORKING ON NOT BEING A JEALOUS BITCH AND MEAN IT AND MAYBE THIS WON'T HAPPEN ANYMORE!" Dan turned to start the car and left his words to drown me. I covered my mouth silently screaming into it as my body sunk forward. I was left to screeching into my palms as I felt Dan pull out of the spot aggressively.

He stayed in silence not even holding my hand, not that I wanted him to, but occasionally through my small spots of quiet hyperventilation, I heard him sniffling meaning he was unable to hold his own tears in as well. I didn't even peek up to see where we were until I felt Dan hit the breaks jerking me forward some. I then did look up slightly startled wondering if it was traffic but noticed he was parked in front of the house on the street. I watched him lean down taking his house key off then tossing it in my lap.

"Wh-what the fuck?" I looked down as I held it watching Dan swallowed then look to me with misty eyes and tight lips.

"Get in the house." Dan said through his teeth. I blinked to our home, and back to him not registering it.

"I-" I went to tell him I didn't understand and was cut off.

"I fucking said GET IN THE GODDAMN HOUSE!" Dan yelled back scaring me that time. I was so mentally worn down I didn't move for another moment. I was watching him holding back a lot of hurt then as his hands ringed the steering wheel. He was bouncing his left leg and breathing really heavy.

"And where are you-" I was gonna ask it but Dan was already talking over me at that point.

"ARIN'S, I am going, over there to chill the fuck out, OR, WOULD YOU RATHER WE CONTINUE THIS?! CAUSE I CANNOT HANDLE THIS, YOU, OF ALL PEOPLE SHOULD KNOW THIS! YET AGAIN THOUGH, I'M NOT QUITE SURE AFTER THE ATTENTION WHORE COMMENT YOU DO KNOW WHO THE HELL I AM!" Dan spat at me that much and it got me finally to move. I unbuckled without a word and barely heard him say he was coming home tonight which I didn't care about for once. I slid out of the car but not before giving him one last thing.

"So much for Sundays." I casually spat at him then slammed his door. Dan watched me get in before driving off shockingly not as aggressive as when he stopped. I slammed the front door, kicked my everything off, and almost ran for the bedroom. Once in I slammed that too, locked it, then threw myself on the bed finally letting it all out. It was just me again, screaming in pain, alone, and feeling like shit for something involving a loved one.


	47. Chapter 47

DAN'S POV

I drove, I fucking drove as safe, but as fast as I could. I had no idea what I was thinking at that point. We've fought, had it out, words being said, but nothing like this. Nothing. It was almost an ironic moment then. I had just promised, holding her hand, believing that we could make it through this, now? No, I can't-I can't start that shit. Not again not what happened those years ago. Before her, before the channel, before a shit ton of things. No, I'm not gonna start thinking like that. I know I'm just mad, I'm just hurt, I just need a moment.

I rounded the corner a block from Arin's just trying to make it before losing my shit completely. It was almost a weird occurrence that my phone started going off telling me it was actually him calling me. I blinked from the road to the direction the ring tone was coming from before stepping on my accelerator a little more seeing the last turn to get there. His house was in sight when he tried again. I finally picked up and huffed out that I was outside. Immediately Arin was through the front door and at my passenger door. He threw it open and climbed in. From the way he was doing things, it meant someone tipped him off. She must had been worried sick, scared, goddamn her.

"What, did you do, Dan." It wasn't a question; Arin's tone was a threat. It was hostile. She told him, everything, meaning I hurt the little sister and he was in no means being my best friend right now. This was twice he had to hear her crying over something between us.

"Apparently this is gonna come out to me being the fucking bad guys so!-" I was stating the obvious when Arin's boom cut me off.

"ENOUGH Dan!" Arin hit my middle counsel glaring at me. "I don't wanna hear a word about you or her being at fault, understand me?! Cause BOTH of you right now are fucking morons! And don't even come back at me with that any bullshit. She told me, BOTH sides, she told me as she was hysterically sobbing, mind you, that she's scared. Cause why I wonder! Oh I don't know, Dan, cause you're here, running, YET AGAIN, even if it's just to me, you are here, and not there with her. You're no better than the rest of those whom abandoned her at this point. So answer me, Dan, what have you done?" Arin was almost with a low growl at the end. He wasn't taking sides; he was spitting at both of us apparently some hard truth. I threw my head on my steering wheel between my hands and cried.

"I-c-an't..." I tried not to let my lack of ability to speak lose the war with my own tears, but it happened.

"Can't what! Cause don't even tell me you can't do this! Not after all of this, no, I need to hear what the rest of that is man!" Arin begged loudly over my sobs that I hadn't let loose since the time we broke up. I shook my head slowly trying to pull my shit together as he waited in silence. My eyes blinked tears away and I watched them fall onto the steering wheel then spill down to the floorboards.

"I just-fu-huck.." I coughed almost choking on my own oxygen, "I can't lose her! You should've heard us man! It was like night and day just battling it out! We didn't give the other a chance, we were so hell-bent on making each other feel like shit! I just...I just even got done telling her I was there, and promise her I'd be. So much for that idea! She probably fucking despises me right now, hates me, cause you're right man, I'm garbage, trash, a piece of shit, no better than anyone else who's left her." I shook my stupid head as my body fell back into the seat. I barely heard Arin shift to cut my engine as he responded.

"Well, you are right, for now? Yeah, you're being a piece of shit, and I love you Danny, really man, I do, but how could you?! You! The one who I thought to be the LAST person to use childish name calling! Especially the terms 'Jealous Bitch'?! Like are you seriously trying out for being the king of the assholes? What part of you decided that'd be a grandest fucking idea?! Ya go and hurt her, using the one thing we all know she's scared of, then turn it around and BLAME HER, for your bullshit move?! Where the hell are you at man?! God dude if you're not ready for this, just tell her! If you wanna wait, let her know! Don't start playing your old games just cause shits getting a little tense! Seriously Dan why?! Why did you do that to her?!" Arin begged more for answers I barely had. I swallowed hard shaking my head at him.

"It's not the stress, or-or the fact I'm not ready, okay?" I sniffled then continued on, "I just," I huffed, "it wasn't supposed to be that much of a thing, I smiled and then honestly didn't pay attention to what [Y/N] did. Next thing I knew she was gone on the other side by the doors looked at the wall of shirts so I was like okay maybe she saw something, and when I saw that look she probably didn't even know she had, I knew it! She lied, she told me she got over it and lied. God I was so fucking furious when I walked in to get my card the cashier even fucking apologized cause she saw it too! So I called her out once she gave herself up! I was hurt Arin; I didn't know what else to do!" I bit my lip feeling more tears leak from my eyes. Arin was shaking his head at me and I knew he was beyond upset with me.

"Well good! Glad you were too into making sure she knew she lied, which she probably felt like shit anyway for it, and carried on to fuck her up worse! Also! Before you go to like take my head off, I already did this with her! She's not guilty either, Dan, so don't even think about it! You and her have this thing, where you both just need to either martyr the fuck out of yourselves OR make sure the other one is just as shitty of a person as the next! When does it end!? Why did this even start?! Seriously man! Why the hell did you even take the bait! Cause the Dan I know, just stopped a fucking tour that was a huge part of his life, for his fiancé. You defied and went against everyone for it! Now? You mine as well HAD done the groupie thing with how messed up this shit is! God-damn Dan, I don't fucking get it!" Arin leaned back pulling at his hair glaring forward. He was just as confused as I was. I hadn't given much thought to why I took the bait honestly. I mean I was hurt about the 'Daddy' thing but it wasn't- "DAN FUCKING SAY SOMETHING!" Arin cut off my thoughts yelling to startle me as he panted from building anger.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT ARIN!? I FUCKING DON'T KNOW WHY I DID IT! GOD IT STARTED WITH JUST A LITTLE PING OF HURT THAT SHE...well...agh god..." I hesitated seeing that once I was gonna say it out loud I was truly going to sound like I had just bullshitted it all. It wasn't that though, there was no way I was that childish and spiteful, I shook my head and closed my eyes and took back what I had recently claimed feeling like a true ass.

"Sheee what? Hm? Cause she said she noticed the change when she didn't call you daddy like she usually does. Now don't tell me after all this, THAT is why. Cause that is like complete-" Arin nailed it and my head was giving it away as he announced it.

"YES OKAY FINE! IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A HARMLESS THING! OKAY!? I FUCKING...GOD...I FUCKING WAS GONNA JUST SMILE AND THE M'LADY THING CAME OUT! AND THEN I ROLLED WITH IT! I HAD NO IDEA IT WAS GOING TO EFFECT HER LIKE THAT UNTIL WE GOT INTO IT! ALRIGHT?! SO YES DUB ME THE FUCKTARD OF THE YEAR PLEASE!" I screamed at him, with more tears in my eyes. I immaturely did it because of one small STUPID thing. I grabbed onto my curls letting a wail out feeling probably just like her. I didn't even notice Arin placing a hand over his mouth shaking his head at me.

"Wow," he said in a whisper, "Over a stupid petname, that she calls you all the time anyway...wow. That's, that's a new low. I can't believe it..." Arin was baffled like I was admittedly. He made a few faces that involved mostly his eyes widening and eyebrows raising. He was trying to process it. I held my face in my hands still not completely ready to go back to face her but knew my time was getting shorter here.

"Honestly, saying it, totally fucking blows, but seriously I didn't know why until you pointed it out. I'm a fucking idiot man." I shook my head then sighing, "I'm sorry. I'm super sorry we dragged you into this. I was only supposed to be here to chill out, not get into it." I shrugged looking at my lap.

"Yeah, well, it's not like I couldn't tell anyway. You're my best friend, anything on you is noticeable to me when it's different. So, nice try, it was inevitable." Arin shrugged too as he looked at me. I sat there for a moment glancing out the windshield and to his face.

"I don't, I don't know what to do. I go home and what kiss it all better?" I scrunched my lips into a line and felt myself scowling. Her term that I was an 'attenion whore' rang back to me still. Arin must have saw me thinking because he called me out.

"Well, yeah, and both of you should start off with a fucking sorry. Then, BOTH of you, start letting shit go. Seriously dude. You and her love the other too much to keep it up. So please just start there." Arin was begging in a new light and I nodded slowly, but had to get it off my chest now.

"She called me an attention whore, and it's like repeating over and over." I sort of blurted it out hearing Arin sigh again. Was something he did when he didn't have much of an answer.

"So, maybe she'll apologize, since you're going to for calling her a jealous bitch, which really Dan, please tell me you didn't mean it?" Arin asked raising his eyebrows with a frown. I felt like a child knowing that answer.

"No." I mumbled looking back down. I was fiddling with my fingernails waiting to hear it some more.

"So then why?" Arin asked curious more than upset then. I looked up at him with a shrug.

"Dunno, apparently we argue like children. She called me something hurtful and untrue so I called her something back with the same caliber." I explained feeling more like a jackass. He was making me say shit so I could hear exactly how stupid this was.

"You both have made it obvious you suck at arguing like adults, but now I'm about to send you home, and you two are about to apologize like ones. Understand?" Arin put on the 'dad' persona wagging a finger at me.

"Got it..." I mumbled with a short nod.

"Good, if I ever hear about this bullshit to this degree again, I'm calling Dr. Phil. Now stop being an ass and go home to your fiancé, please." Arin patted my shoulder before getting out. I started the engine watching him tap on the window remembering something. I rolled it down cocking an eyebrow.

"What?" I asked blinking at him. Arin leaned on my door with his arms on the window sill.

"Tomorrow, bright and early, just cause you guys went all Jerry fucking Springer, does not excuse you from work." Arin even pulled out the boss persona and I nodded again understanding.

"Totally understand dude. I'll see in the morning." I saluted him as I set my fucking alarm with a hint of smirk that disappeared as soon as he turned for his front door. I breathed out letting my lips pucker a little as I looked to the radio. It could've been a good or bad idea depending on what was playing. I shut my eyes gently turning the knob hearing the lyrics come through. Slowly I recognized one of the two good ones Def Leppard did from the late nineties. I slowly pulled out of the spot letting my voice come through singing along even with misty eyes again. "I've been waitinggg, goinggg craaazy. I can't sleep when I know you're not arounnnd...I've been savin' what your craaavinnn'..." I pulled up my fist accenting as I sung along with the building to the chorus, "Look at my face-I'm about to replace every hurt, every tear, that you've cryyy! Cause when you feel this stroonnng, and ya can't go onnn, just try to realize!" I let my eyes flow shut after getting a steady speed on the freeway needing to get it out while belting it out with Joe, "YOU WON'T EVER HAVE TO SAY GOOOOOD BYE! YOU WON'T EVER HAVE TO SAY, I WASTED ALLLLL MY TIMMEE! IF THE DREAM YA DREAM AINT WHAT IT SEEMS, JUST LOOK INTO MY EYEEEES! You won't ever have to say goodbye..." I fucking cried fighting through the harder lyrics that even had me almost pulled over in order to get a hold of myself. I fought it though remembering every moment I spent not with her was more time for her to doubt. I had no idea what came over me, but it was empowering self-wise until I got through the front door.

I had unlocked it, shut it slowly, quietly even, trying not to scare her more. The lights were off and I saw the trail and mess of clothes leading to the bedroom. Usually she wouldn't had picked as soon as she came in to strip. I stepped over picking up the articles leading to the bedroom and saw that the door was slammed shut but had popped back open some leaving a crack. In the silence of the house I let the slight squeak be the only thing to sound off.

"Ba-" I whispered but stopped seeing the view before me. Under no blankets and with smeared make-up all over the pillowcase there was her head. My eyes trailed over the mess of it down to her chest that had black streaks from her assumed tears falling onto it. Her midsection was covered by her arms that crossed over a crinkled piece of white printed paper that had smudges on it. I stepped closer not caring my mouth was partially opened in disbelief and saw it was the card I had left her this morning. I took another step almost drawn to her but jumped when something crinkled in my weight on top of it. I stepped back and then assessed it was everywhere. Little petals, leaves, stems, and the blue bow were scattered in an area by the corner of the bed. When I looked back down I had stepped on the remaining bouquet. Its wrappings were shit and falling apart again with more smudges painting it some. I knelt down to carefully cradle it like a child noticing the card was ripped in half with it. I glanced back to the bed where my very hurt love slept and had to bite my cheek as I stepped back out slowly closing the door not to wake her.

I let my tears fall silently at first then as I trekked down the hall, holding the remaining flowers like a baby, I slumped on the couch burying my face into them letting out the sobs I tried to hold in when Arin had me. I felt leaves near my cheeks and barely smelled the various perfumes as I rocked letting out another wail. I clutched them close like she had the card and tried to breath but felt air only fill my lungs enough to sob once more. My heart was in there asleep and broken, and my being was on the couch broken more feeling like the impossible was here. Everything was dark, unpromising, doubtful, scary. I was supposed to be in there with her, I was supposed to have taken her to two more places and we would have made it, but instead I had to just push her away. All because of something stupid. It wasn't just her whom needed a list to live by, it was me. I needed one too. I needed to remember things, like how to tell her she looked beautiful today when she lit up seeing the same flowers I held tight hoping this was all a nightmare. I needed to hold her when she clearly felt guilty just a little longer, and kiss her harder and believe her when she tells me I'm perfect just the way I am. I needed to write other shit down like remembering that we're both breakable together, but shattered apart. I'd rather have a chance to fix it then than what I pulled earlier.

I should have gotten out with her, even if I was mad. I shouldn't have been scared of permanently causing her pain, when if I could recognize that, I could have a head not to know to go there. I should have let the fucking 'daddy' bullshit go, and stop taking it personally. I should've done so much more than selfishly sit there and let her get a taste of what a pompous dick I could be. She didn't deserve this. She couldn't handle it. I know I said those same things about myself, but in a time of not caring and being an asshole, I took the wrong route. Everything I had said before she got out, was ten times what she was feeling. I couldn't imagine her wanting me after this. Never once had I hit her, never once had I not apologized, but now once I scarred her with two hurtful names. Which I knew weren't true the second they came out, but I just had to be stubborn. Yes, Dan, push her away, that'll win her over, you stupid piece of shit!

It was a shoulda, woulda, coulda deal by the time I was in the fetal position on the couch. My knees hurt but the pain was easier to ignore as I laid there still letting my small cries be what sung me to sleep. What lulled me to sleep was my own pain, my own bullshit, and I deserved it at that point, and not her.


	48. Chapter 48

Your POV

I woke up, feeling everything hit again. The screaming, the hurt, and especially the crippling silence. I rolled over seeing Dan nowhere in bed, nor a sign his side had been touched. It struck a new fear that surely could had been determined easily. I sat up looking around seeing the trail of leaves and flower pieces leading toward the door. I felt my stomach turn as I saw the door had been properly closed as well. Meaning he had come in, and must had picked up the mess.

I hadn't meant to throw them, or rip the card in half, or even tear apart the bow unsuccessfully. It just was how I felt I needed to react, how I needed to come to my senses in away, but seeing that someone must not have, had me feeling a little less confident in talking to him about it. It was one thing to watch it get scary and it being from someone else, but when I was the one receiving the words, it rocked me. Not in a good way either.

I slid off the bed carefully, unsure where I'd find him once I opened the door. I cautiously peeked down the hall seeing a folded up piece of paper on the couch near the flowers that were left on it. I felt my feet taking me towards it, running a hand along the flat paint job as I did so. When I got to the end of the couch I saw there were words on it. I picked it up brushing my hair back with a sniffle as I read it:

'Had to work early.'

It was all he left me. I let it fall out of my hands as I teared up feeling a splash of panic wash over me. I immediately went back down the hall towards our room to grab my phone. I was hoping there was something better to go off of than just a small note telling me the obvious. When I let my lock screen light up, there was a missed call from Melissa and a text from Arin. I was scared of dealing with either or but Melissa seemed to be a safer bet. I was about to hit talk when my ringtone blared my generic default ringtone everyone iPhone had making me yelp. I clumsily grabbed hold of the phone again seeing Melissa was not only a wedding planner, but a mind reader.

"H-hey M-Melissa!" I tried to calm down knowing that my voice was shaky.

"[Y/N]! Hey! How are you!" Melissa was cheery and sounded actually interested in what I had to say. I swallowed back bile wishing she hadn't asked that right now.

"I'm um, uh, literally heh, just, um waking up! Yeah!" I faked my voice making it match hers, but the unsure was always such a giveaway.

"Well sounds like you got some decent sleep then! I was calling to see if we were still on for today at your office?" Melissa asked again the wrong questions right now and had no idea. I breathed out then looked to my ring. I had no idea if this was even still on or not. Though with the risk of once again losing myself in work, I decided at least she'd keep me company.

"Ya know what, I was gonna say why not just come over to the house! I mean Dan and them are super busy, and I got space and honestly a lot of peace and quiet here!" too much peace and quiet really. I smiled practicing more than actually feel it as I awaited for Melissa to answer me. It sounded like she was flipping through something then with an 'ah ha!' she was back.

"Okay so I was just making sure I had everything still in order here, um, yeah! I can meet you at your place! Just text me the address and I will be on my way!" Melissa sounded excited and I was wondering if she was always like this or used to probably the bride being like this. Sadly, I was opposite, and was going to either get away with it or probably going to wind up paying her extra for therapy sessions.

"Yeah I can definitely do that, let me just get off of here with you, text you that, annnd I'll get ready to see ya!" I was way overdoing the hype, but it was needed. Melissa agreed with a friendly 'good bye' and a 'see you soon' before she hung up with me. I immediately texted her our address when another text came in. Arin once again popped up now showing not one, but two messages. I opened up our conversation reading the first one as I sat on the bed.

'Hey Little One, look, don't be scared, he came home last night and had to come in early today. I'm sorry again things are looking up too much right now, but just now we love you both and wish you the best. He said he left you a note on the couch, but please not to take offense to it, he woke up late so if you're gonna freak out don't.'

'Okay, so, either you're still sleeping or have thrown yourself into work again. Great. Pray it's the first one because if you've decided to pull another bullshit marathon to avoid shit, I will find out. Please do remember I can check your status via our network, so take that into consideration. ALSO! Dan's phone died and he said he was gonna stop by and grab you since you were supposed to bring your planner up here today. So I guess whenever you get this, get ready, unless he has to wake you up or whatever. Love you still Little One, it's gonna be okay, dude!'

I sighed out, thinking Dan wouldn't wanna be near me with the note's message that seemed to me at first that had a hidden meaning. I wondered if there would be enough time to call Melissa back but I figured it could wait. I could get ready still and pray Dan and I would be on speaking terms for this. I stood up to pull out jeans, underwear, a bra, socks, and then headed over to our closet to see if my flannel that was black and purple was clean. Sure enough I got lucky, but did realize we did have to do laundry soon. I pulled it off its hanger after finding my white undershirt that had lace on it then threw them both in the small pile on the edge of the bed.

"Hmm..." I hummed out loud looking at the mess of a bed space wondering if it was worth it to fix it. My head soon let that idea go as another text sounded from my phone. I looked down as the object buzzed again in my hands and I saw it was Suzy. It was almost like a team effort going on here since I figured I could just respond later on. Right now I felt like crap and didn't want to take it out on anyone else. I sighed flipping the lockscreen open to see her kind words come into focus.

'Hey sweetie, listen, I heard about what happened and I wanted to let you know if you need me let me know. I get that fights are hard, trust me Arin and I still have it out, but it doesn't hurt to let someone in and vent a little. I'm sorry Dan hurt your feelings and I know for sure you feel the same. When he comes and gets you in a bit, my best suggestion is to let him talk, okay? I know you're stubborn like he is, but please hear him out. He talked a little with me this morning, and I can definitely say he doesn't love you any less, but I'll let him say what more he told me. You've got an amazing man in your life, and I promise this will work out. I love you dear, and hope to hear back. Again if you need girl time, I'm always up for it! Love you!!! XOXO

I didn't know how Suzy always did it, but her words magically had me smiling and feeling tons better. I sighed letting my screen blacken figuring I could call her as well later on once Melissa left. She'd be excited to hear about all of this and would love to see what has been done. I set my phone back down stepping down the hallway to go hop in the shower. When I entered though I caught my reflection in the mirror seeing the black mascara I had put on transfer itself to almost everywhere but my eyes. I made a face realizing the gross in 'gross crying' by that point before turning to go strip down for a shower.

I got in feeling the water wash away yesterday and also the, again, mascara that had spread over myself. I let my mind sit back and wonder about a few things that could possibly happen when Dan showed. If Melissa beat him here, and I said that I decided to just have her come over he could take it offensively or be an understanding man. He could either raise hell, but knowing him and his self, he'd keep our spat private. However, the passive-aggressive comments could definitely surface. Dan was great at those and knowing I'd try and leave our business out of some stranger's life, he'd make sure to test my abilities.

I sighed out eventually after going through scenarios realizing I was already pinning him to still be livid. Arin did say he felt bad while Suzy did too, but maybe from my own paranoia I was finding difficulties in accepting it. I pushed my palms into my eyes taking deep breaths trying to center myself again. It was useless and tiring for me to go on and on right now when I was going to be needing my head to make decisions. I decided after washing my hair quickly and scrubbing down, I'd just get out and face everything head on. Easier said than done of course.

I got dressed, no casualties there, I did go back out and tidy up too. I took the blanket that Dan knocked off from when I assumed he slept on the couch and shook off the dead leaves and extra flowers that were beheaded before folding it. I laid it back on the back of the sofa then turned to frown again at Dan's destroyed first dozen for me. I carefully did cradle the mess in my hands that had still stuck together almost tearing up over it as I carried it to the kitchen. Once on the counter I searched for a sandwich baggie we could have had so I could possibly clip the stems off and keep what could possibly be saved. I did eventually find the things I needed and tried the old trick of putting it in the fridge. Hoping a little it would work I did shut the door to turn and see also that Dan did have tea as well this morning.

The kettle was still out and once I picked it up I realized it had water in it as well. I set it back on its burner, turning on the heat, and then grabbed a mug from the cupboards setting it down on the same counter the flowers once had set on. I shifted back to grab the sugar canister too, along with a spoon to stir it when a knock was at the door. I glanced back to the tea almost telling it to stay out of habit before shuffling to see that it wasn't Dan.

"Hi! Oh my god, this place looks so cute!" Melissa was bright and cheery still looking around passed me to see the living room. I stepped to the side offering her company inside so I could shut the door.

"Thank you by the way, um feel free to make yourself at home! I was just making tea, if you'd like some feel free to speak up!" I chuckled with a shrug while walking back into the kitchen. I heard Melissa pull out a dining chair and then set stuff down.

"Actually, tea does sound not bad, I mean if you're offering? I can stir in my own sugar and cream though!" Melissa said as she came to stand in the doorway. Her eyes wandered over the kitchen as she smiled liking it too.

"Well, again, make yourself at home, tea it is! Later on if you are staying for lunch, I can always have sandwiches delivered here from the deli. I recently found out our local one apparently does after finding their menu like shoved in the mailbox." I shrugged making a face but chuckled again listening to Melissa find my humor actually worth giggling over. Usually Dan or Arin or even Ross would be the ones cracking the better gems.

"We'll see how this goes, I do appreciate the offer. You and Dan are really nice people ya know that?" Melissa made the comment just as I heard a car door shut. I was pouring the water into the mugs as Melissa and I talked but almost caught myself starting to shake knowing who it was.

"Right thank you, we try, I mean in the line of work he has and the line of work he's also brought me into it's almost like a second nature, but we all have our bad days. Honestly I was just telling him-" I watched the door swing open casually after hearing the locks being messed with. Dan stood in the doorway looking between us clearly not expecting Melissa to be standing there with me. When he snapped out of it quickly he immediately shut the door only so slightly before stepping up with a small bounce to shake her hand.

"Hey! Melissa! I had no idea you'd be here! How are you?" Dan stepped back smiling his courteous grin I knew so well. Melissa small talked with him for a moment as I dunked the tea bags watching the waters turn their darker color. I hadn't really noticed but more so felt the tension still from Dan even after he told Melissa again he was grateful she came still then came over to see what I was doing. He was quiet, but being polite. She was a guest and I knew he'd leave our spat behind the scenes.

"Hey Danny..." I mumbled looking as though I was really into watching what I was doing. Dan had known the rules to rudeness and kept himself visible to Melissa when he could have kept his back to her to lean on the counter and watch over me.

"Phone was dead, sorry darlin'." Danny shrugged with a face that was supposed to be just a relaxed 'oh well' but I saw the hurt in his eyes.

"Oh um your charger issss still in the office I think. I didn't see it this morning by the bed so I would check there?" I didn't catch it but two seconds too late. I made the passive aggressive comment that I knew was gonna push him further away. Dan stepped back with a small nod and then a smile Melissa's way as he excused himself quietly to go grab it.

"He seems in a rush?" Melissa tilted her head probably noticing how Dan changed almost before her. His timing was off, he was that stressed over this, and I could not honestly blame him. I felt it too and knew evertually he'd let me hear about this with no way to tell him as I wasn't going to use Arin as a messenger.

"Yeah they been cracking down on episodes like crazy. I mean it keeps us busy, but he does tire out, ya know." I shook my head letting the moment of stress actually play its part to show how my statement could have been true somewhere. It wasn't long before I heard Dan call for me in the office. "Excuse me please, one sec, I mean your tea is good to go for ya!" I pulled out some milk and set it by the mugs, "Feel free to use whatever, I'll be right back!" I smiled stepped passed her feeling my color drain the farther away I got. When I reached the office Dan was scowling as he packed up his mac for once.

"Why," was all he asked quietly when I got in the door way. I bit my lip watching him barely look at me as he wrapped up cords.

"Danny, she's here now, it's gonna be a long day if you started early I just-" I tried to explain sounding like a child. Dan shoved things into his backpack shaking his head.

"Doesn't matter, it's fine. I'm apparently super-busy so why not make that a thing. You have fun, I'll be home later." Dan shoved passed me and I waited to calm myself down hearing him say good-bye to Melissa. "Love you!" Dan shouted back to me, but gave me no time as he shut the door with a little force. I flinched hearing the walls rattle some with the aftershocks then swallowed down everything once more. I composed myself then stepped out with a prop of a pen and paper coming back to begin mine and Melissa's time for progress. She was sitting down with her tablet out and papers scattered near her. I grabbed my mug after folding up the laptop we kept in the kitchen joining her as well.

"Alright! So! Since Dan is busy, looks like it's gonna be a more traditional time for us. Anything else you wanted to go over, you guys do anymore planning since we talked?" Melissa leaned forward interested in what I had to tell her. I wasn't paying attention to my sitting position until the silence that filled the air instead of me answering made me jump. I went from sitting with my hands pressed to my lips in thought to suddenly involved in conversation.

"Oh! I um," I closed my eyes in a motion of remembering what we literally just did a day ago, "I don't know if it counts but we found wedding bands?" I shrugged feeling foolish that that was what I had. Melissa nodded with a friendly smile and shrugged back.

"Well, ya can't get married without those, so, yeah! It counts." She typed up on her tablet something then turned it to me, "can you search them? Just curious what you guys got." She tilted her head nodding again to the device. I slid it closer typing in the description into Google then hitting the icon. Immediately the fingerprint engraving on the band popped up along with the jeweler's website. I smiled kindly and turned it back showing her their page with descriptions.

"We both fell in love with the different styles, I mean our promise rings were simple, but very I don't know, 'us'? Dan's had a shell design on it, and mine was plain but we both got those engraved. Was a great day really, lots of crying, heh..." I had rambled subconsciously not even noticing I was dropping off from beginning to remember the video Barry did for us upon Dan's request. There indeed were tears but none of the sad kind. I didn't know how long she let me sit in wonder, but it was almost another startle when I noticed her gazing at me with the table then flat in front of her.

"Are you okay?" Melissa's concern was genuine as it washed over her features. I sat back trying not to get defensive nor breakdown at the same time. I glanced at the notebook I aimlessly brought out then back to her knowing I was caught.

"No." I shook my head then shut my eyes preventing any tears welling up. I heard a chair slide out then Melissa was next to me.

"We should talk on the couch then, you look like you really need to." She suggested resting a careful hand on my back. I nodded breathing in slow as I stood to shuffle to the couch knowing I was breaking a rule that Dan had with us, but she was here now and had asked at the right time. Melissa joined me on the other side sitting facing me.

"I um, no, I'm not okay, and no we're not calling this off so no worries..." I waved Melissa off then continued hearing nothing, "Dan and I um, we got into it pretty bad yesterday." I looked up at her seeing that she was tentative. Her face was relaxed and it was nice not seeing hostile eyes when I tried to speak.

"Wanna tell me, you don't have to?" Melissa offered to leave it as detailed as I wanted. Honestly the last person who had told me this was Mark. It was before our friendship was official and I remember opening up easier when he said that.

"We uh," I sighed out having to again explain this out loud hearing the dumb choices we made, "decided to let really petty things come between us." I looked up shaking my head while rolling my eyes, "literally Melissa, he got aggravated cause I didn't say I love you how we usually do, and I was in a rush for some reason, so he did this thing he knew would break me, and we just, yelled. A lot." I rested on my left fist that was propped up on the arm of the couch. Melissa nodded slowly taking it in.

"How bad was the yelling?" she asked quietly. I shrugged looking down feeling tired just remembering it.

"Honestly? The worst we've ever done. Names were brought into it, a lot of acid and venom in those words. I came home and cried and he took off to his buddy's house. Came back I guess after and never came to bed, which is, indeed a first." I sniffled nodding just resorting to staring at the floor. I heard Melissa sigh and assumed she was shaking her head as well over it.

"So the worst it's been eh? Like do you guys fight often, not really? I take it?" she tried to understand further which had me ease up from feeling so tense in telling her. I looked over finally to shake my head in a half shrug.

"Usually, we talk it out or just understand where the other comes from. This time? It was like neither of us wanted that. It was, different." I looked away then back to her seeing her expression tell me she got it. Melissa then was nodding slowly but looking to the front door.

"I asked, cause, and not to be creepy, you and Dan are yes, happy people, but not like that. Your chemistry seemed off, I mean I get it, I'm not one to have a right to pay that close attention but my job sort of gives me little choice. When he left he said good-bye to me too up. He also made no move to kiss you, when at the diner you were looked at like his treasure. You were his world, and now? You both looked ran into the ground and really scared. He hesitated to be near you! I mean seriously you guys right now are literally night and day compared to the first time I saw you two." Melissa was dropping her courteous act and really pointing out things that needed to be realized. Dan and I were fooling no one with this. I sniffled again feeling the burning in my entire being knowing she was right.

"We are scared." I looked up at her saying that the first time out loud. Tears welled up on cue and spilled over. "We're scared to fight, it's why we don't. The first time we did I literally gave us no chance and moved back to Michigan. He didn't even know what to do so he chose not to even chase me. And now we're trying to make sure the other is okay and not freak out cause of stress with this. Truly I wish I wasn't so afraid and more confident that he wouldn't change his mind, but every time things get off track I remember that at one point for a long, long, time, he endlessly chose to just date or carelessly sleep with women. He had no desire to commit, and I'm terrified he'll just find that an easier option..." I made it through my reasons before collapsing into my hands and sobbing. I had to get it out somewhere, I had to tell someone what my head was going through. I was more scared of him leaving because he HAD options. I didn't, nor looked for them. I was in a smaller room whereas he had an entire city before him. It was insane to see and feel finally the true reasons why. I barely noticed through my wails that Melissa had slid over to hug me tight. It was a warming feeling that had me turning to embrace her back letting someone in again that wasn't one of two people, maybe three. We stayed like that for however long, letting me finally get it all out of my system before talking a little more about what to do next about it. Eventually, we did establish a decent plan before heading back to the dining table to get a few more things out of the way.


	49. Chapter 49

Dan's POV

So, it was like that. Come home ready, willing, almost feeling good about talking to her and she just had to go pull that shit. Low babe, real low. She should've known that I'd still want her there, right? I mean how hard is it to explain to someone over and over that you're not leaving them?! God just cause we fight doesn't mean it's fucking over!

I got back to the office to see that Arin had stepped out with Suzy for their lunch date he talked about. No one was really around either that I could tell, though I wasn't exactly set on talking anymore at this point. I had spent all morning doing just that. Trying to get my head straight, and finally just get the balls to totally have a sit down with her and clear this up. Yet, here I am, making her lie into the truth. I've tracked here plenty of times, can always do it again!

I plopped my shit down on the desk then grabbed a seat. We had a small space where I could set up or anyone could set up in case they needed the room. I unraveled my cords for my mac, set that up as well, and sat back watching it come to life. It wasn't long though before the door to the office opened behind me and I heard a familiar voice come from behind me.

"Sup Dan, you alright? I thought you were heading back to talk with-" Ross was confused as he pointed behind him asking the obvious.

"Well Ross, seems as though that didn't pan out too well huh?" I shrugged aggravated that I was going to probably explain this about five thousand more times, at least.

"Dude, like, what happened?" Ross pulled up a chair near me clearly not going to let this end here. I sighed turned towards him shaking my head. I looked down at my lap hesitating where to begin.

"I got there, and um, she already had the planner there after we made plans to meet with her here." I paused but Ross took it as my only statement.

"Well man, I mean, dude, it's less distraction don't you think? I mean work is still work for us and it's just like ya know, maybe easier to-" Ross was trying to counter me every turn and as much as I hated it, I knew he was right, but my stubborn end was flaring up again sadly.

"Sure, but today was actually an easier day! Today was perfect! I was gonna even get them lunch, hang out, ya know, kiss and make up and move on, but nope! We have let that ship sail." I folded my arms and crossed my legs looking down at my lap. I hated sounding so hopeless but I was tired of feeling like something would work out when it was just getting worse. Usually our spats, were never THIS bad. Usually she was back in my arms, and I in hers, within at most a few hours. I looked up watching Ross quietly examine me. I was sure he had better things to do though, but knew the guy cared or he'd be doing said things.

"Dan. Look man, I heard from Arin's side a little of what ACTUALLY went down, okay? And I know you can't stand when I do this, but I need you to remember the night we talked about this day when we did the-the movie thing at Arin's." Ross tilted his head looking less like a weird father type and more like a concerned friend then. I knew he was going to get to do his dance of right here soon because as soon as all this happened, it's indeed what I fuckin' remembered.

"Don't. Okay? I know what you're talking 'bout. Fucking me being hero and the villain and yadda yadda. I got it, thanks." I looked away shrugging noticing my mac was beyond ready to go when Ross's dumb sigh got me to whip a glare at him. He held up his hands and gave me a look.

"Exactly, yes, you're right. So what are you gonna do to progress back towards being her hero?" Ross asked what I was supposed to do and I couldn't stop the dickish scoff that came before my response.

"Well, ya know what, I have tried twice and seems as though it's not fucking happening? Sooo she can come to me!" I childishly made my stance watching Ross roll his eyes before he stood up. He patted me on the shoulder and shook his head.

"You're not even down the aisle, and going to give up on it. Good job." He left me with that ringing in my head. I went to spin around to tell him off but saw him walk out. I sat back letting his words replay over and over eventually weighing my head down to where I laid it in my hands. My loud sigh echoed back to me and I knew by now I was going to be able to just do this and nothing else.

"Dan?" there was another person through the door, but the voice was not belonging to the other shuffling that seemed to depart off behind me. I felt my eyes squeeze shut not wanting to deal with this anymore but knew he'd want an update. Arin rested his hand on my back before sitting where Ross had. He leaned on his right hand waiting for me to look up at him. The longer he waiting the more fucking exhausted I became. "Come on bud, tell me how it happened." Arin asked softly. He was trying to get through the impossible. I did come back with no [Y/N] so his guess was as good as anyone's. The answer was obvious.

"It's not okay..." I started off before looking back to see who had walked in with him. Literally it was just Kevin and Suze who came in as well. I felt like an ass for a moment seeing it really wasn't a busy day, but for the sake of spite, which was totally foolish on my end, I chose to just go along with her white lie to hide the bigger idea we weren't doing so hot.

"Yeah, I-I get that seeing she isn't here? Um, why?" Arin was raising his brows in concern and I felt my entire being just fall back into the chair as I stared at the ceiling like I was in a therapy session. Arin was patient though, really having to be with her and I considering this was his family as well he was talking to. I let my head rock from side to side before I responded again.

"I walked in, and like was totally ready to see her. I was good man, and then," I spun myself some to look at Arin's face, "she had the planner there. I like froze and saw her shy away from me, like she fucking knew what she did!" By that point I sat back up with my arms out getting worked up again. Arin made a strange face like as to ask what the problem was in that. "Arin, dude, I swear to god, okay, I walked in, said hello to the planner, Melissa, whom is very sweet, and then I walk over to the counter cause [Y/N] was like making tea, right?" I paused letting Arin catch up. He slowly nodded then gestured for me to continue, "So like there was no kiss, no like significant 'hey babe', literally, she like just stared at the mugs she was making and did a little shrug like 'Hi Danny...' like I was Mark or some shit! I mean, fucking, not only did she spite me with not bringing the planner here or even talking to me about it, but she also made up this bullshit excuse as to why she didn't have Melissa meet us here! Then! When I mentioned my phone died she like waved me off to the office telling me where my charger was without a second glance. It was shitty, and I honestly don't know why it's bugging me so much man!" I threw my head in my hands then pulled my fingers back through my hair. Arin shook his head contemplating what to come back with knowing that we were both just beyond stupid for acting this way.

"Alright, what did you say to her?" Arin started back with me. I'd have no reason to exaggerate shit so I shrugged and told him my half.

"I called her into the office, asked why, kept packing up my shit, and I mean, well, she tried to explain to me that she assumed since I was here early it was a rough day and all that, but clearly it's not if I'm simply able to come back for her and my charger? Right? It's not like this is new to her!" I laced my hands back into my curls stressing and needing something real to hang onto. Arin blinked at me then sighed.

"Dan, did you give her a moment to explain thoroughly? Cause dude, from the way it sounds, like AS SOON as you walked in the door, you were back to just not even dealing with it, nor letting her feel like there was hope to fix it. Which I wanna guess, that probably she's scared at this point. Sure has the belief it's gonna maybe work out, but I wanna bet deep down you're scaring her. I mean think about it dude. You came home, didn't kiss her either, didn't greet her genuinely, EITHER, and you attacked her with a hard 'why' as soon as you had a moment alone with her. So really, when you think about all this, can you blame her for shutting down too? Really? Cause not only was she I'm sure trying to keep your dirty laundry out of the spotlight, but not be rude to Melissa too. Danny, like, dude, you're smarter than this! More considerate too! How much more do I have to reveal to you before you understand that you just can't shut down when it's someone you're supposed to be marrying that is also involved. You both LOVE each other, ADORE each other, and sometimes outright OBSESS over the other as well. When and why did this even stop? You were fine? I still don't get that, but hey, while you're here, and got some anger in ya, let's boot up Ross's levels and see what we can work out, okay?" Arin was good at going through and pointing out things I overlooked. He was also amazing at pinpointing our flaws, but more mine, and as much as I hated the idea of trying to focus on an episode block, I knew the raw anger would be oh so amazing to feature.

"Yeah, yeah, fine, maybe I can pull a you and totally just beat the level by screaming at it!" I rolled my eyes but stood up to follow him anyway. He unlocked the door and pushed it open letting me lead to sit on the sectional.

"Who knows? I mean you got close before when we first started!" Arin's spirit was to try and distract me while we did this. I did let his words as well as Ross's consume me in the quiet between conversations. I couldn't not admit that. Arin began setting up our Wii U when my phone I noticed after plugging it in came on. I watched the messages come through and it was nothing too big along with notifications on different media that I kept up with. He must've caught me staring at it because he cleared his throat for me to pay attention. "Youu wanna text her at least? I mean give her something?" he asked me and I figured we can do all that later when I got home.

"Nah, just start it off, I'm good dude." I waved him off watching him hesitate before starting the timer. I adjusted my mic breathing out in a sigh wishing I wasn't gonna have to do this in this state, but figured I could at least declare not to expect much from me. Arin nodded then hit the sequence before he launched into a welcoming.

"Hey all you lovelies, except fucking...ugh Ross. Welcome back to Game Grumps! I am here with my good buddy Dan!" Arin smiled at me hinting for me to come in.

"Uh yeah! Yeah! Hello lovely lovelies! We are back with another torturous episode of Mario Maker, featuring another good reason why I'm considering murder, yay!" I cheered then growled at the end. Arin shook his head going through the stages finding the one we've been trying to beat on and OFF camera all morning.

"Well Dan, seems as though they get that, and I honestly am shocked you've let him live this long!" Arin snickered starting the level.

"Ya got me man, I don't know if it's cause I'm just too fuckin' tired after these, or like, because I know it won't do me any good cause then he'd be gone and I can't kill him twice!" I explained with a short laugh watching Arin hop across a ton of bullshit platforms that were on fired every other one. He died when the last two came up and he needed a longer jump to get passed the one that was fiery right after the next. Arin I watched hang his head then pass it on.

"Dude, if you don't take this it is going RIGHT through the television...so please...Dan...s-save me money, please?" Arin begged me pathetically to take a turn as I held back as much snickering as I could. Maybe I was becoming like Ross seeing someone else not enjoying themselves like I was.

"Alright, finnneee, I'll spare ya buddy." I sighed out knowing I'd last two rounds before tossing this. I pressed start and was thrown into a dark cavern. There were long fire sticks turning in all directions while countless koopas and bullet bills streamed passed me. Ross had called this one 'The Mixing Bowl' because there was no pattern to any enemy's actions. It was all completely bullshit random and I hated it more cause it was just a mess like his head. Really it was a metaphor of my life at the moment as well. I took a deep breath after dodging the first flock of bullshit and jumped breathing out that I actually made it. Arin sat back and watched for a moment quietly before he noticed I wasn't commentating.

"So Dan! You like immediately got quiet, what's going on in your head with this?" Arin was trying to hint at that I needed to speak some. I was just over the platforms I watched Arin meet his demise in before being distracted from thinking about how to answer him.

"FUCK!" I yelped out loud hearing my best friend snort.

"So! Is that it huh? Just fuckin'?" Arin giggled again trying to make a joke as sighed in exasperation.

"Why Ross! Why mannnn?! And as for your previous whatever, heh, my head is filled with too much to be doing this honestly... just not a good time over here right now." I admitted letting the lovelies know a little that that was why I was off more than usual.

"Right, but hey dude, look, it's gonna be fine right?" Arin tried to be vague but in his words were the idea of 'you're gonna fix it right?' which I had to answer him honestly.

"Hoping so, I mean, if shit don't work out now then goddamn 's-lot a time and effort for it to not huh?" I glanced over with an expression showing that I was hurting, but not without hope. Honestly the small hints I was giving everyone could be for anything. Sure a ton were gonna assume my engagement to be on the line which, it made me feel sick that secretly some out there had been rooting for this. I jumped on the same platform I died on last time and couldn't stop my head from letting my reflexes get the best of me. Within two turns I did the same thing sending Mario into almost a looping death. I tossed the controller aside and grabbed my water. Arin was making a face like he was holding in a laugh as I took a drink.

"Dude, you are so not okay...it's a different look on you." He poked the bear and I was rolling my eyes yet no one could see thank god. That was one of the pluses to no facecam. I could physically express my feelings and no one would know. Arin eventually snickered again before falling off exactly where I did making me laugh at the tragedy before me.

"HA! YOUUUU DID IT TOO!" I pointed at him snorting as he shook his head laughing with me.

"I was um, just showing you, obviously, where NOT to die, okay? Gosh!" Arin came back with his bullshit excuse that had me snickering next to him.

"Right, uh huh, annnnd what about that, cause you just like showed me twice man!" I leaned back cackling harder watching Arin trying not to lose it.

"If I could just, agh, get passed the fuckin FIRE BALL PIECE OF SHIT ROSS!" Arin built his rage on rage and when that voice of his crescendo's it is on man. Arin then took a couple more turns as I snorted watching him go through the process again and again. By the end of it the controller was flung across the room while he was panting with such rage I couldn't not squeal then howl in laughter at him.

"Oh oh god!! This is some serious like shit, I am talking we may have a Battle Kid runner up here folks!" I saw Arin glaring at the TV and knew I had to say something before he went to hulk it across the room. "Okay man, maybe next time on Game Grumps? Yeah?" I innocently said before sliding out of the way as Arin threw himself at the window pounding on it with his palms.

"WHERE ARE YOU YOU AUSTRAILIAN TRASH! I SWEAR TO FUCKING GOD I'M GONNA BURY YOU ALIVE UNDER THIS FUCKING BUILDING YOU PIECE OF SHIT!!" Arin raged on as I quietly laughed then leaned into my mic.

"Uhhh yeah next-next time on Game Grumps, we um, we experience quiet time..." I whisper to the lovelies. I reach over as Arin rests his sweaty head on the window and stop the timer. He looks like he needs a minute so I at least do my job as his buddy and sit quietly waiting for him to come down some and at least sit.

"Dan, I can't dude..." he shakes his head in defeat for now. We've been through many times like this where it's him and I taking a time out.

"Y-ya wanna go sit out there, and not in this stuffy room man?" I was focused fully on Arin's mental state instead of my own issues for once since this happened. Arin breathed out slow calming himself enough to not flip out again. I let him take his time as I glanced over at my phone seeing I had a text from her. She was either apologizing or going to be a smart ass over this. I reached for my phone when Arin finally sat back down grabbing his juice taking a drink.

"I need to go sit alone, you good?" Arin looked me over tired but concerned with me. I nodded waving him off as I unlocked my phone. Arin slipped out with a huff shutting the door behind him while I read her message.

'Melissa left, I got you and I dinner. I can wait for you to get home or eat now. Your choice.'

I bit my lip wondering how much longer I'd be really with how much Arin may wanna get done. I leaned forward with a sigh and let my thumb over the call button. I should've done it, but instead I let my fingers stroke across the keyboard typing out my reply.

'Eat without me, Arin had a fit, dunno if I'll be home soon. I'm sorry.'

I hit send and locked my phone. I didn't want to text our apologies out so I hoped she'd have enough mind to see that at least I was able to let her know I'm not completely savage yet. It wasn't long before my shit went off again and it was her response. I unlocked my phone again sighing seeing she got it, but wasn't happy about it.

'In the fridge, hope he feels better. Me too.'

It was a mockery no doubt of my text. I left it be before I wound up working myself into another fit of my own. I stood up stretching with a heavy mind as I worked towards the door. Being two paces really it felt like a farther journey back to my space. I plopped down in the chair after tossing my phone aside. I noticed I hadn't even opened anything to start working on and was almost debating on just leaning back and shutting my eyes. It would have consumed me again though so I shook myself out then opened up the newer NSP tracks I left off on. I started lining up the chorus again with its layers losing myself in work waiting on Arin to return and us either finish out the night or call it.


	50. Chapter 50

Your POV

 

I set my phone down on the nightstand letting it charge as I wandered slowly out to the kitchen. The delivery guy who dropped off the fresh-baked lasagna had left about a few moments beforehand. I grabbed a plate down then a spatula to serve myself before wrapping it up and setting the rest in the fridge for Dan. The house again was feeling quite large and I was absolutely hating it. Not once had he tried to call, if it was such a slow day he could have shot me a text or something. Maybe I was right then? Maybe it picked up when he went back, who knew. All I knew was eating dinner alone was still just as hard now as it was back when I lived in Michigan.

I finished with my head repeating the events leading up to this. I wasn't sure what to call it, being my 'demise' or being Dan's. Could have been both as well, but it was getting old with the feeling of loneliness when he literally had only been home for two and a half days. I went to go edit some with my vlog I had done of Melissa and I laughing for a small moment while talking about dresses and bridesmaid things. We had a rare moment of having a good time with picking out colors. I had shown her Danny's costume and she couldn't believe it until I showed her the band as well. It was then she suggested crazy smaller version for the women as a joke which had me snort a few times.

When I sat down in my chair, and let my monitors come on I sighed out hearing the sad echo of myself bouncing back to me. Even the office, a medium sized room with decent space but nothing with insane measurements was turning itself into a vast area. I couldn't help but lean back spinning myself slowly to look at my best friend's chair empty. I stared at it, the black leather, the chrome finishing on the arms that had the most comfortable material over it as well for his back. I looked over to the space where his mac should've been too. There was a faint dust square where I hadn't cleaned in fear I'd ruin something on it because he did work so hard to make his living. I sniffled feeling my heart breaking more before I forced myself to turn around to my task at hand.

"Okay so we have! Oh my god! No! Melissa please!" I listened to myself beg between giggles as a picture of a sketched dress like Dan's costume was being held up by her and pointed to the camera.

"Oh come on, they'd love, hahaha, it! I bet Danny would!" Melissa made an impression of his smirk she saw him do in a few photos. I had a soft laugh come through as I stopped to fix the audio levels some then continue.

"Right! Ohhh yeah! I know he loves that costume, but I think he'd kill us both if we green lighted that god awful sketch!" I joked further on shaking my head then looking into the camera, "I promise and yet oddly apologize folks, clearly we have NO IDEA what we're doing!" Another snort rang from Melissa making me slam my palm on the table in howls. I stopped it there again to bring down the slam of my hand when the slamming of the front door had me jump. I heard something being thrown down, more than likely his backpack, then steps towards the kitchen. A plate was taken down and I heard him warming up his dinner. I breathed in deep trying not to panic but found myself tensing up waiting for the moment.

It was a few minutes back into my editing process when I heard the TV come on in the front room. He must had been sitting down to eat and watch something. I almost contemplated peeking out to see his face but decided to remain in place just to get things done. I turned back hitting play seeing more of our shenanigans coming to life when I heard the TV go louder. I made a face shaking it off wondering if it was too loud in here for him.

"UNTIL NEXT TIIIIME! We will see you later folks!" my voice rang out of my speakers showing Melissa and I doing a friendly wave. I edited out me getting up to cut then realized I needed an intro. I bit my lip knowing it should be Dan in on it with me but decided that since it as just me in it, on my channel, it could make more sense later on, if, he was in one, to feature him with an update.

I set up my tripod pointing at my desk, made sure to have my screens off behind me, and adjusted myself seeing in the smaller LCD screen I could have probably ran a brush through my hair. I ran my fingers through it, figuring I could just be casual in this since I been busy and give the intro that way. I breathed out before picking up the remote and pressing record.

"Hey guys and gals! [Y/N] here with some interesting news! I have decided to give you all a first glance at how the planning for mine and Danny's wedding is going! It's a short little feature with me and the wedding planner, but um, she's awesome actually we got to have a lot of fun with this and I am super excited to share so come take a look won't ya!" I stopped it there wondering if I could have done it better. I was shocked I did alright keeping up my smiling features and sounding excited as I could. I mean consider that you work hard you'd look at least a little tired right? Maybe so, at least I was hoping it wouldn't work against me.

I spun around uploading and adding on the bits and smaller pieces to the video making it seem a little more fun. Quiet music played in the background as I spoke which actually had it less corse and more of a softer touch. I pulled my knees up to my chest feeling comfortable after a bit as I also added in my annotations that I recently been trying to remember with links guiding to the home page. I rendered it, double checked it, before uploading with proper tags and such. It wasn't long before I looked down at the time and saw it was a half-hour till midnight by the time it was done.

I pushed myself away from the desk, knowing it was now or never to go face Dan in the living room. When I opened the office door though I saw only his lanky body passed out on the couch with the movie had finished it's run. I crept closer watching over him seeing he was long gone to dreamland with the plate of food he barely touched on the floor near his shoes. I sighed out quietly feeling like it'd be wrong to not wake him, but something in me also knew if he was asleep now without a word, he probably had another rough day dealing with the stress of all this. I decided on leaving him be as I picked up his plate to toss the food he didn't eat then set it in the sink. I came back around to the couch seeing he was turned to his side facing away from me with his curls all bunched up around his head.

They revealed his neck on the rare occasion the way they had been shifted while he snoozed making it more apparent not just the way he held himself, but the way the goosebumps as well shown through from the light of the TV told me he was cold. I looked to the top of the couch then back to him knowing for once I was doing his job at tucking him in. I shook out the blanket over him letting it fall gently around his thin self then had the nerve to actually step closer stroking his curls until my eyes welled up with tears almost half wishing he would have stirred for me then.

I turned off the TV, hearing the light snores finally in the silence again of the house and I felt myself having a battle inside of me. It was a war between still thinking of waking him up to go to bed or again letting him figure it out. I took the second option still, just sort of remembering how he reacted today when I made a choice without his consent first. It lit a small flame in me that he could make the decision on his own and didn't need my help. If he knew us as well as he claimed, he'd know he could come to bed if he woke up in the middle of the night. Though even if I knew this as well being the case, it didn't stop me from leaving the door open as a sign it was okay.

I changed into my pajamas being for once the fuzzy pants and long shirt before curling up under the covers. It was almost like a silent 'told you so' when I yawned seeing it was exactly midnight and here I was in bed listening to his rule. A small smile almost came onto my face as my head gave me the ghosting voice of what that conversation could have been like. To be curled up, happy, against his warm chest, hearing him congratulate me for finally listening to him. A small chuckle that faded out fell from my lips as I set the phone back down before turning over. Usually I fell asleep facing Dan and found the awkward of no Dan in bed to be a hard thing to face. I frowned almost immediately pulling a 180, and flipped back over feeling my stomach knot up in emotions going haywire once more. It was a blessing in disguise that at least I wasn't falling asleep as upset as the first night. Though it was still pretty painful as I slowly drifted off, but not without feeling myself stroke my own arms in hopes it could be him in the morning.

"No right, right, literally it's down the street they already know I'm comin'." It was Dan's voice coming down the hall. He must had been on the phone with someone because he replied back that he'd see them in a bit. I felt my sense of smell coming to me and sniffed instinctively when the aroma of Dan's body wash had traveled to the bedroom. He was already up and showered meaning another early day then. I kept myself facing the wall letting him have his space figuring he'd come in and say something if he needed. Part of me wasn't ready to spring up and start in bright and early on trying to fix it, but also another was really wishing I had the guts to do so.

I heard Dan sniffling before blowing his nose with a curse. When he sighed out stepping from the bathroom he went right across the hall to the office. I heard my tripod being collapsed then and the zipper for its case sounding as though it was being disturbed. I made a face to myself wondering why on earth he was deciding to clean up for me now when he had been so mad. I heard the camera then being definitely slipped into its case too again being zipped up completely and put in the spare room. When Dan shut both doors I was sure he'd come in and shut the bedroom door too. It wasn't the case though as I heard him stepping back into the living room in time to answer his phone as it blared for only a split second before he answered telling someone he'd be right out. I waited for him to actually be gone and whomever had done whatever to drive off before I moved.

Once again, it was a loop of silence as my feet hit the floor. I sighed out as I stretched looking over oddly at the picture frame Dan had done up. It was hanging there, almost in my face, trying to remind me of why we were here, why we were doing this dance even, and also why we were oddly trying but not knowing how exactly. I frowned slowly as my sight lingered on our smiling faces so naïve to the fact that we'd be here. Missing the other by a moment or just downright being stubborn. I breathed out walking towards the hallway and living room to find the blanket folded and back on the couch. Though it was a nice gesture, it wasn't the only thing done. I don't know what took my curiosity to shuffle towards the kitchen and randomly get a glass of water, but I did, and when I did, I stopped at the archway seeing that my sink was empty too.

Counter space was freed, things had been placed away, literally Dan fixed up messes I was leaving behind carelessly due to being upset. I felt a ping of guilt in my stomach telling me to go back to bed and think of what I had done to deserve him. All of this after a large blowout had to have been a sign, if I could only hope some that it was him trying to come around, trying to maybe give a hint he was ready to talk about this soon. I shuffled back toward the hallway leading to the bedroom, but not before stopping to admire his work then ruin it. It had been too long that I had smelled his scent and too long since he and I slept in the bed together. I knew it sounded pathetic when I would explain this out loud, but I did ruin his work only to grab up the blanket that he slept under to take back to bed with me.

Once I climbed back in, I held it bunched up to my chest, letting the scent of Dan fill my head. It was a mix with old spice and natural musk that wafted around me as I snuggled back under holding him close. Not long though after I laid back down, did sleep take me soon again only this time less harsh. It was the first time in a moment that I passed out feeling unafraid, and more hopeful than when I had been clutching the card that stood no chance against tears.

Dan's POV

I came in with the envelope in hand, keys dropped inside of it, and not written on the front. She was going to be shocked as all hell and hopefully listen to my words that would bring her to me. I had stayed not too much longer last night at the office but not because of work. I was on a mission to fix my relationship after having it up to here with Ross and Arin's and even Suzy's words just replaying in my head. I knew I couldn't pull it off at home. Even with us not speaking, the idea of working in the office when she was not only seemed too soon, but because I never would had been able to hide the details of what her morning was going to consist of as my first apology.

She deserved more than this, in actions I mean. It was roomy, had a double cab, lovely v8 engine she specifically wanted, and also rode oh so nice. It almost had me jealous it was hers, but then again I could always drive it when we went out. It purred but not too quietly as I pulled up in the drive. I parked it literally so it'd be staring at her when she looked out the window. It was totally a grand site in my eyes to wake up and find out, Santa was really your fiancé, and knew you had been a good girl all along.

Though the kicker for later, was what also sat next to me. It was Barry and I who had made the run and I took her camera with me to film a vid specially to surprise her further. On it was Barry walking in with me as I explained what was going on. It also showed a small message at the beginning I did with the door shut in the office way earlier. I was a busy man, yes, but also knew how to take advantage when he could in his free time while his sleeping fiancé had no idea what was going on while she was away in la la land. It was exciting to be able to hopefully make this a success and a step forward finally in the better direction again for us.

I unlocked the door quietly, then stepped back into our home. To me? It was seeming less vacant with what I had done so far and was hoping to fully execute for her. I stepped down the hallway but not before noticing the couch for some off reason. Something was missing on it and I blinked with my hand ruffling my hair confused as to why I couldn't put my finger on it. With a shrug though, I headed towards my destination, but not being as loud as I had been this morning. It was nearing the time she'd have to be awake to start on our channel's editing jobs and I was trying not to be her alarm clock.

When I got in the bedroom my answer about the couch mystery was solved seeing it cradling my baby's nose and lips as she slumbered on. She must had gotten up after I left and took a look around trying to find me. With no note, no signs, except for a clean house, I wondered if she took the blanket as a moment of hope she could keep me close since I probably seemed so far at this point.

I crept closer to her side of the bed, further seeing that her position was in a ball like I had been waking up. We were both still hurting and scared. It was almost sickeningly comforting to know this. Meant she was totally feeling it with me. We missed each other, and knew that something would have to give. Being apart was harder in the same home, than it had been when she left me those months ago. I leaned down placing the envelope though near her phone and took a moment to be close to her watching her body rise and fall with a soft sigh telling me she was dreaming.

Her second time sleeping must had come quick I noticed after a moment of observing her. It was a hint when I actually saw that the blanket she was clutching had been the only thing keeping her warm even if the house wasn't freezing, I knew she hated even the chill part before your body heat took over under the blankets. So with that, very carefully, I tugged the comforter that was rested below her waist, and dragged it up to her shoulder letting it settle gently on her form. She stirred only for a moment, leaving me again alone just with herself, before settling back in naturally to the pillow. I couldn't help myself then when the adorable picture presented itself further. Her cheek nuzzled the blanket that was pinned to her by her arms and I couldn't help but feel a new set of tears spill from my eyes. It was a silent leaky pipe on my end as I tried not to sob scaring her awake. With a heavy sigh though, and a bit of wiping them away, I used my left hand a little dampened still, to carefully reach and stroke her soft hair back some revealing more of her jawline.

"I'm so sorry baby...my poor Nuggle Butt...you never deserved this. God," I was trying to whisper, but it was hard when my voice cracked, "all you did was get a little antsy, and maybe a little caught up in shit, but that was nothing compared to the ass I've been to you. I just, I really hope you know somewhere you're still the best fucking thing that ever happened to me, okay? And when you wake up, please baby-girl come find me, plea-se...fuck I miss you momma...I love you...I really, really, fucking love you so much babe. Please just, come find me, let me make it better, let me kiss it better baby...please." I was a mess all over again knowing she had no idea was right the fuck there, sunk to my knees begging her to forgive me in the state of unconsciousness. I took a second, almost looking like I was praying over her, before I stood up to just lean over and kiss her head. I memorized again her hair touching my lips then stood to re-dry my eyes, then take off to go into work hoping she'd show up ready to try again.


	51. Chapter 51

Your POV

I rolled over, inhaling, smelling the less lovely aroma of Dan that once was laced in the threads of the fleece blanket and more the neutral scent of my own pillow. Somewhere down the line I had released it in my sleep. Allowing it to bunch up near my nightstand and bedside. The fabric was most of my sight until I sat up hearing something slither down scraping the wood then dropping flat. I looked over with a raised eyebrow to find that had been unable to hold itself up. It was a medium-sized, signed on the front with the words 'Mrs. Avidan'. I scooted over more eyeing it seeing that it indeed had something oddly shaped inside from the way the bottom protruded in different directions. I picked up the manila envelope then, sitting up with it in bed, and heard a familiar noise come from what I disturbed in its contents. I closed my eyes slowly shaking my head as I slowly opened the flap.

"Please don't be what it is, please dear god do not have let him do this..." I breathed out to myself. Sadly, the higher being was against me today. I reached in feeling the cool metal and harder plastic casing. I dragged my hand out palming what looked to be car keys. I checked to see if there was no note and was almost surprised at this. I turned after playing with them in my hands for a moment before I noticed what the remote had on it. On the bottom engraved was the Chevy bowtie. I stared at it longer than I believed anyone did feeling it sink in. He couldn't have, shouldn't have, but in the pit of my stomach had a feeling he did anyway.

I slid out of bed, clutching the keys to go take a look outside. In my own thoughts, I pictured something small like my s10. He would have gotten as close as he could to my baby, knowing that the familiar feelings to it would have been easier for me to accept. I crept down the hall noticing a shadow on the same wall as the couch. It was large, almost a rectangular shape, but was more like the front of a semi-truck if I had to guess. When I was met with the realization staring at me through a fourth of the front window I almost screamed. Staring at me was a chrome grill with the same bowtie, regal-blue paint job glistening in the sunlight, along with some heavy duty build of a double cab that could only mean one thing; Dan went all out this morning and got my wedding gift early.

I stumbled back hitting the wall glancing from the window to the keys. It was really here, really staring at me to the point I felt intimidated by the large frame it held. I looked back to the room and then to the window once more before slipping back to go shower and change. My curiosity was getting the best of me in the moment. I needed to see just how far he went with details. It was almost a sick obsession with vehicles I had and this one had no different of an effect. The only thing that could have me wanting to inspect it more was the fact it was Dan who shopped and bought it himself which made it special to me even if it was only the beginning of his large apology he was imply to have.

I threw on my grump hoodie after checking to see there was a small chill to the air today from the weather app on my phone. I had also thrown on a pair of boot cut jeans, my black iron man shirt with the arch reactor on it, a black and red flannel I stole from Dan's side of the closet, and decided to wear my boots that had been given a long enough break since when I came back to California the first time. After a onceover of myself in the mirror I shoved my hands in my pockets after grabbing my phone and wandered out the front door. It was also another surprise that Dan had indeed switched my key rings putting both house keys on the truck's keys as well.

I shut and locked the door seeing that I mine as well put to use my time and see what this new toy could do. A joy ride would do me good to get out of the house for a bit anyway. I stepped off the porch seeing the other half of the monster and stopped noticing he drove a brand new 2016 Silverado off the lot. There was no way this was not a dent in his account, but at the same time if he didn't think he could make it work, he wouldn't have done so. The paint job was fresh and sparkled more as I rounded the double cabbed with extended bed. The entire thing was huge being a 2500HD with, from what I had to guess, had the v8 in it. When I got to the driver's side after pretty much running my hands along the smooth body I unlocked the doors to climb in. When I did get settled I had to laugh to myself seeing that yes, Dan did drop this off because he left the seat back.

The steering wheel had a cover on it already too, with the same blue outlining a leather grip that went all the way around. The covers had the logo of the company on them and I saw even the radio matched with the LED lights. I was about to stick the key in engine just to hear it come to life when something hanging from the rearview mirror had my attention.

On a silver chain, swinging from the mirror, sporting a silver charm that was heart shaped, hung a locket with small engravings on it. My hands slowly lifted it from it from it's spot feeling the sun-warmed metal on my palms. The locket had been a necklace fitted for me and when I read the outside of it I couldn't help but then feel the tears coming back. It was in fancy font, that had curling letters and embroidery around the edges of the heart. I sat back and read it out loud just to hear it be real to me.

"Give me all of your lovin...Give me all that ya got...Never want it to stop..." I covered my mouth shaking my head fearing that if I opened it it would ruin me and there would be no way I'd be able to just take an aimless joy ride that wouldn't lead me to him. With a pinch between my fingers though, I slipped my nail to unlatch it only to see he indeed knew how to lay this all on very thick. In the frame was a black and white still of him and I kissing after we had just got engaged. On the inside of the front of the locket was the date it all started for us on this crazy journey to the rest of our lives. I sat back feeling my chest rise and sink as I sobbed but was smiling at how big of an idiot I was. I couldn't believe he would go this far to continue on proving his adoration just in gifts. It was charming with how he let me tend to it alone as well knowing he'd never get the same reaction.

I closed the clasp once I got the chain around my neck smiling in the mirror I had pulled open that rested in the sun visor. I smiled watching the sun catch it before letting it settle down into my shirt as I folded the visor back in place. I noticed as well while I had put it on another envelope and assumed that was the letter I had been expecting. I opened it up less cautious, getting used to the surprise factor by now, only to be met with a detailed receipt of what special effects Dan got installed on the truck for me. Each summary that explained the model code for each part had me checking off every detail I had ever told him I wanted in a new vehicle. The last one though had me crack up because there was a personal comment from the dealer that read 'Husband said has to make noise; pretty sure it does.' I shook my head reading it again then noticed on the bottom in the empty space in Dan's same handwriting was the message 'See you soon, Love you!' This meant he already had me plotted to head to the office to see him.

I looked up before turning my new key and letting the engine finally do its thing examining the life Dan had let me help build for us. A smile slowly plastered across my face feeling that warmth wash over me remembering something like this before all this planning and stressing took a hold on us. When I did switch the engine over, the radio came on playing a CD, that was blaring the start of the oh too familiar song that we dubbed ours long months ago. I hit my steering wheel with a couple names for him being that last hit to get my goat. It worked, he had me, it all worked! He had managed to make my early afternoon worth it after feeling so lost in all this.

I sighed with an 'Alright Dan, you win', mentality that had me chuckle as I backed out of the drive. The smooth sailing was definitely nice like Dan's Infiniti had going for it which had me personally admitting, I may have liked that small detail in a vehicle now. I pulled to the end of the street hearing Photograph tick off from it's ending and fade into Stagefright being the next track off of Pyromania. I bobbed my head even drumming on the steering wheel as I waited for traffic to let me into the lane. Just as I was about to make a break for it, my phone was suddenly ringing throughout the truck's cab. I made a face seeing someone installed also a Bluetooth receiver and had synced my phone to it. "Sneaky bastard! Lucky I love you." I muttered before hitting the talk button on the steering wheel.

"Heyyyy Little One, what's up?" Arin's voice rang through and I felt almost too privileged to have this feature. I sighed as I switched lanes getting to the freeway.

"Um, not much, I am on my way to you guys." I was scowling noticing California traffic being less than merciful today.

"How? Um, Dan's here?" Arin said but had a growing smile in his tone. I could hear snickering in the background and I rolled my eyes biting my lip avoiding a smile.

"Please, really?" I laughed as I got to the fast lane watching traffic ease up enough to hit my accelerator more. The engine did sing for me and I had to hold back from blurting out an almost erotic 'fuck' remembering Arin loved making fun of me for speeding.

"Well yeah I mean, you don't have a vehicle, UNLESSSSS, someone totally did something nice for his Nuggle Butt?" Arin was wanting me to say it and I really just wanted to do this in person. I sighed out again switching lanes hearing the muffled voice be the culprit behind all this.

"Maybe, I mean, unless fans are getting more brave and free with sending gifts?" I teased listening to the scoff and cursing from behind Arin. I heard my 'big brother' crack up with a snort for once seeing him in my mind shaking his head over my response.

"You're really not gonna give the man credit huh?" Arin was trying to hint at for a thank you for Dan and I again shook my head like he could see as I answered to that.

"He can wait. I'll be there in ten. I'm gonna pick up lunch for myself, unless you guys want anything?" I offered feeling generous. I was in too nice of a vehicle to just not say anything. Arin I heard asking anyone if they wanted something and it wasn't long before he ticked off a few things from where I was headed.

"Ross and Barry want their usual, Suzy said a green tea with a cream and sugar sounds nice, um Kevin said fuck off," Arin giggled when I did over it but continued, "um, me and your loser fiancé would appreciate a couple sandwiches with a side of yogurt, um mine can be whatever flavor, he is giving you credit to know what he likes apparently, and that MIGHT be it. I'm assuming you'll need me to text you this all in like two minutes, so I'm already do that for ya!" Arin had me down and I was giggling up a storm knowing that he probably had his messages open anyway.

"Yes indeed, and thank you, um is that it, cause I wanna do one trip. I just got to see Barry sent for me earlier when I got dressed and will be working today over there. So yeah?" I shrugged seeing my exit soon and heard more muffled speaking before Arin spoke again.

"Um yeah, uh, fucking-shhh Dan! I'll tell her, yeah Dan said no speeding he wants your sweet butt here ASAP, BITCH!" Arin tacked on the last part but I knew what Dan meant. I snorted shaking my head as I pulled off the ramp.

"Right I'm sure he said the last few words," I heard Arin try to tell me it was true, but then faltered his act once I scoffed back at him, "ya know I wanna guess he said something that you just would be too grossed out to say, which is fine, I get it." I smirked hearing Arin stutter on purpose before telling me I was right.

"Mm, well, ya know, pfft, like, we're really busy but um if that's what you totally wanna think? I mean sure? I guess? Okay fuck it yes he said some gross-cute crap and ya know," I heard Arin turn to Dan and ask him why he wasn't the one talking to me and heard his adorable giggles with the statement of the fact Arin beat him to it, "okay yeah, you two can like settle this when ya get here. I'm hoping at least it will be fixed? Right you two?" Arin sounded like a father once more and I had to roll my eyes as I parked at the deli I liked to stop at before work.

"Yeah sure, gonna go order now, bye!" I rushed Arin off the phone shouting another 'bye' over his yelling of just nonsense. I swung my purse over my shoulder heading inside after checking to see that Arin indeed sent me the order he had named off before. I breathed out as I waited in line bouncing some when I heard the door open the close behind me. I turned to see a couple younger girls stepping in line as well whom seemed to be in their teens. I smiled kindly to them then turned back around feeling my phone go off again. It was another message from Arin letting me know that they'd be recording and to shove their things in the fridge so they could have it after. I sent back my reply as I stepped forward being next in line soon.

I grabbed the bags of different items, and the cup holder balancing it neatly as I stepped out heading back to my truck. I rested them on the bed's ledge in order to unlock the door to set them inside. Just before I was able get myself in I heard a couple voices to my left that had me look their way.

"Um we're so super sorry, but okay, stop us if we're wrong, but are you [Y/N], Danny's fiancé?" It was one of the two teen girls I had smiled at in the deli. I nodded slowly smiling again before shutting the door to lean against wondering how long of a talk it was.

"I am, I am, nice to meet you!" I stuck out my hand and watched the one whom spoke shake it firmly then the other do the same. I noticed the two had blonde hair, one short and the other kept hers passed her shoulders. The both were wearing Game Grumps shirts, but had different designs on them. I looked between the two waiting on the awkward to pass seeing the one whom spoke, with the shorter hair, think of something to say or more so how to word something.

"Yeah totally, same here, um, we had a huge question to ask you, and seriously if you don't wanna answer it's cool we can understand or whatever!" the shorter cut blonde seemed concerned in a way through even her nervousness. I watched her friend give her a look as if to hint to calm down before noticing me waiting patiently on either of them to continute.

"What she means is-" her friend was going to clear up some sort of confusion but was cut off as soon as she tried.

"No, no, there is no polite way to ask, agh, okay, we were wondering, since ya know Dan posted all that and whatever, and then with you and him posting the video explaining, like what made you so insane to have to call him and tell him to come home?" she folded her arms feeling brave and I looked between them unsure where this was going. So far though from the way this was worded I had a feeling theories were going around as to naming me more than likely a 'needy bitch.'

"I um, wow, brutal, I actually didn't call him...and I thought we explained that with the stress of wedding planning-" I was trying to keep my cool, and do the best I could with it. The shorter haired girl cut me off though explaining further how my answer, my honest answer was flawed.

"No no see like, okay wedding planning, not simple, sure, but enough for you to lose your mind? Really? I mean I can see like ya know, injury, pregnancy," she was hinting at that second idea and I was biting the inside of my cheek trying not to lose the pokerface, "even like death in your family. I can see those being a need for him to come home and cancel a tour, but over the fact you couldn't just get over it and take a second? Like you realize how that sounds right? Cause there is a shit storm of people on tumblr and shit saying you guys like totally made it all up covering up something BIGGER. So what I am asking is just for details on what that could be." She was stepping into territory I hadn't dealt with yet. I pushed off my door and breathed out feeling like she was one of the ones never accepting just something like this.

"Look, you want me to tell you something to justify your blog's opinions, I get it." I watched her shift getting uncomfortable that I knew because I used to be that person too, "Yet, you asking me this, and seeking out something that isn't real, is a dead end. I lost days, DAYS of sleep and was sick. Close to the hospital trip everyone is looking for I assume, but because of Mark-" I watched her eyes widen and saw something click in her head as she snapped her fingers.

"So IT WAS AN AFFAIR! I FUCKING KNEW IT! YOU CHEATED ON DANNY!" She pointed at me accusingly and I looked at her friend whom was completely embarrassed to be there. I gave a look to her apologizing before I corrected this before it became a thing.

"No, there was no affair, just calm down and let someone finish explaining to you something before you assume things alright? Now I don't know why I am even doing this considering none of those guys even take the opinions of others, BUT I happen to still be with my own self and believe that you deserve to know, so! No again, no affair, Mark and I are REALLY good friends. Literally he was there when Dan and I broke up, he was there for me when I lost my mind. HE called DAN. I was busy blacked out, dead to the world, in a small coma. So before you whip out your phone, post your tweet, text post, or whatever update you can, just know that that is why he came home. Because of the concern for me and my health over the fact I couldn't handle it. AND! Before you try it, I'll let you know, that I actually have a case of night terrors and anxiety. You flip someone's world like that upside down, it literally is close to being able to claim that there is havoc being rained down on you. So sadly, no, I couldn't take a step back, I couldn't just DEAL, with it, and I couldn't also plan alone. Danny loves me, okay? He loves me and if you had a chance to ask him he'd tell you, nothing is breaking us up, nothing is gonna stop him from caring about me. He, LOVES, me and I FOREVER will feel guilty that he did stop the chance to reach out to his fans further to come back and take care of me. So I hope, you have all what you need, alright? I have to get to work. I hope you two have a nice day." I was done playing by the end of it.

I watched the two girls quietly slink away towards their own direction down the sidewalk before I opened the door to the cab and climb in again. When I shut it, I shut myself in the soundproof box and just had no energy for the moment. I sat back breathing out then closing my eyes staring at the back of my lids which were facing the ceiling. I mumbled to myself how I wished people would be less hyped up on whatever was in the water these days until my phone buzzed. I sighed with a huff then sat up taking my phone in my hands seeing it was Arin asking if I was coming soon. I texted back yes with a smiley face figuring I'll save my story for when we all could sit.

I started up the truck again, though turning down the radio this time, just to hear myself think. In front of two lovelies, I went out and obnoxiously explained Dan's love for me and didn't give a second thought to these reviews ahead. My channel was going to be bombarded along with our Reddits. I rested my forehead on the steering wheel shaking my head over the other factor that I literally was such an idiot to believe on the surface that Dan was going to back out eventually. I not only told off two teenage girls, I also sort of have me my own what for in the long run as well. Oh the irony being that it wasn't Dan who showed me the truth, it was me pulling it forward from myself. I finally sat back up buckling in to take off officially to the office. It was not even two yet and my day was already interesting it seemed.


	52. Chapter 52

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and they said making up is HARD to do, pfft! ;)

I arrived at the office, carrying everything at once. I had texted Arin and said for Ross or someone to come grab the drinks or at least open the door. When I pulled up parking next to Dan's SUV, I got out barely making it with everything in hand. Immediately I was thankful to look up and see Ross indeed being the person helping me out. When he stepped outside meeting me halfway he looked a little strange sporting a confused face before taking the bag of food.

"So you here today then?" he asked falling in stride with me. I looked up with a nod and a smile as I step closer to the door. I let him lead me up the stairs after stepping inside and see the door parting Dan and I from being in the same room with everyone in a bit. Ross opened it letting me passed him and it was nice to come in and it just be a quiet day, kinda.

"Oh! Hey Girlie!" Suzy jumped up to hug me tight. I could only lean forward and let her embrace me considering my hands being full. Ross set down the drinks and bag of food I handed to him and i did a retake on that hug. Suzy smiled wide seeing I did order her tea correct which earned me a silly high five as she went back to sit down. "So?" she set her tea down after taking a drink and nodded towards the recording room. I made a face telling her not yet when the door opened abruptly with Arin standing there first glaring passed me to Ross.

"You!" Arin sounded pissed to no end and I watched Ross back away slow. His had his hands up in a defensive stance shaking his head.

"You said dude! You guys wanted round three man I-I can't help that it's too hard!" Ross chuckled some watching Arin still stalk after him. It took a moment before Arin made a point for Ross to keep back for a bit before turning towards the fridge.

"Did you get it?" Arin asked a little sterner than earlier. I let it roll off considering if he is pissed coming out of a session then it's nothing personal.

"I sure did! Everything is all set!" I smiled watching him nod then take what he asked for towards the long table. I looked over seeing Barry get up smiling towards me as I fished out what he asked for handing it over with a smile for him back.

"Thank you dear! God I'm starving! Hey listen I sent over the files on a drive! It's at your desk!" Barry kindly nodded and I thanked him before he went back to sit by Arin. Ross, I looked over noticing he was jokingly sneaking passed Arin. The tiptoe method seemed to only work so long before Arin turned to snarl at him almost. It cracked me up watching Ross actually become startled yelping with a laugh to follow over Arin's sudden movement. It wasn't long though before once again my attention was brought to the doorway of the grump room. In it stood a very blank faced lanky man with brown eyes and wild hair that looked like it had been yanked on in distress. My eyes traveled up and down his body seeing he was in his usual jeans and had on his Transformers shirt. When our eyes met however a ping of fear and tension linked us.

Danny turned walking towards the bathroom without a word and I wondered if we weren't there yet. I knew Arin had been raging though and could have just needed a minute alone from that. With a shrug, I did take my lunch over towards my desk and sit figuring that if Dan needed to talk I could be found easily. I unwrapped my own sandwich taking a bit as the drive I inserted uploaded the series I needed to edit. I looked over to my right seeing the headphones I usually wore and slipped those on then threw my hood on centering my vision straight into what I needed. Again, if anyone had to get my attention it wasn't hard to shoot me a text or tap me on the shoulder.

I got the programs open, and then started, before importing what needed to be done. Once I saw though, the content before me, it all made sense as to why Arin had been the way he had when he came out. The description was simply 'Mario Maker, Ross's hell, part Three'. I felt my eyes grow wide with that staring at me remembering not only was it Arin whom suffered but also Danny. I sat back clicking on a few parts and began playing back when I barely noticed Ross come back in from leaving for a moment I assumed. His voice was cutting in and out but a motion did have me turn to actually look at him. He was pointing towards the door raising an eyebrow about something. Though the burning hole in the side of my head screamed to look in its direction otherwise. When I did though, there were two large, and very angry chocolate eyes glaring back at me.

I blinked staring at him, watching him almost prompt me, but I had no idea what that was. My eyes glanced to see that the process I needed done had completed and was telling me on my screen. I looked back more attentively moving my mouse to start on the next segment which had me slowly relax back into what I was doing. It was causing me to become oblivious to what happened next.

It was five or ten minutes, or so I believed before a shadow on my desk loomed over me. I made a face noticing it, then followed the direction it came from. When I found what had been the cause of it I felt a large amount of bile building up naturally from fear. His hair sheltered his face, leaving it almost having a dark, sort of evil effect. His nostrils were flared and his posture was that of awaiting for me to acknowledge him before he said anything. It was that or he HAD actually said something and I obviously didn't hear him. I did though slip off my hood then headphones and looked up with such innocence before mouthing the word 'what' to see what he needed.

"Get up." Dan commanded quietly but still quite stern. I blinked at him glancing to what I was in the middle of watching him follow it but not caring much.

"Wh-why?" I asked him feeling like the spotlight was on us. I wound up glancing passed him for a split second only to have my vision turned back to him shifting to stand in front of it.

"I said, get, up." Dan leaned in closer. His tone was a growl and I felt chills run over me from it. I noticed my chest tightening being that this was not what I expected this to go on as. When I went to ask again Dan interrupted me again as well. "If you do not move I fucking swear to god I have no issues lifting you from that chair, now for the last time, get the hell up, now." Dan spoke through gritting teeth. I clung to it instead wanting more of an explanation for this instead of him bossing me in front of everyone. Another moment passed of us having a stare down that was so intense I barely heard Arin speak up.

"Dan what the fuck?" He was just as confused as everyone else as to what brought us here. I shifted folding my arms and crossing my legs showing Dan he was doing this here or he was lifting me like he threatened. Dan cocked an eyebrow then shrugged before leaning down to jerk me into his arms. In one swift motion I was over his shoulder hearing a few seats scoot across the floor before Dan spoke up.

"Stop guys, she's fine, just taking her stubborn ass to talk for a sec." Dan played the cool card well. His dead giveaway for me though was his grasp. His fingertips were digging into my thighs as he stepped across the room with me silently hanging off his back just awaiting the fun to begin. Dan maneuvered well honestly, once he got the door open and slammed it shut he threw me forward so that I was facing him as he carried me down the stairs.

"Where are even going Dan!?" I finally blurted out. Dan glared at me going down a floor before getting barely to the next flight of stairs. He stopped midway putting me on my feet then then pushed me into the wall with a little force as he placed his hands on either side of me, boxing me in.

"No thank you, no like fucking acknowledgement, no text?!" Dan started off eerily quiet as he continued on, "No call, no anything! I spent all night AND morning getting that shit for you. FOR YOU BABE, and in hopes that would fucking get us on the right track, but no! Not only did you look like I was gonna fucking murder you when I came out, but you totally didn't even say that it was your truck in the parking lot, THAT I GOT YOU, for YOU, as a WEDDING PRESENT! Now I know we've done shady shit to the other for the past forty-eight? But you can cut the crap okay? I wanna be done with this! I want us back, okay?! I fucking want our lives back to normal, BUT I can't do this alone! I need you, I absolutely need you baby, please just..." Dan was fading on me and I couldn't help my own bewildered expression as he waited with huge eyes for my response. Which came out in almost one breath due to my nerves.

"I need you too okay? I love you and miss you and need you and all this and I didn't hear anything about anyone mentioning the truck and I was working and I saw you looking upset still and was scared and still am and Danny I'm sorry and I want our life back too and I am grateful for my truck and this!" I whipped out the locked watching him take in my nervous babble while seeing I actually put it on. His left hand slid off the wall taking in between his fingers as if he had never seen it before. I watched him swallow sliding his fingers up the chain inspecting how it hung against my skin. I glanced to his lips seeing them slowly part with a small lick of his tongue across his top one that had me swallow a little louder than usual. I felt his fingers brush against my skin along the warm chain creating noticeable goosebumps that had also came with a small shudder leaving me growing anxious as to how this was going to play out.

"It's beautiful..." Danny mumbled before letting the chain gently rest back in its spot. His fingers gently glided up towards my jaw then stroked my cheek carefully as if he believed anything sudden would scare me away. I kept myself still, letting him figure what he needed to out before I said or did anything. Danny eventually beat me to the punch when he shifted resting his right on the other side mimicking what his left had been doing for the moment. It was almost a final move when he brought his forehead down to rest on mine taking a breath that was a little unsteady. "I've missed you..." Danny whispered between us then as I gently reached to hold onto his wrists feeling like it was more them holding me up rather than the wall.

"I missed you too..." it was all I knew how to say back besides the other phrase that we had yet to officially not frantically scream at the other in hysteria. Danny sighed through his nose thinking for a moment about something. It was a forever feeling until he carefully asked his next response.

"What do you want?" it was a cautious yet soft tone not threatening any consequences. He was asking me a million things in one and I couldn't figure out between telling him I wanted him or I wanted us. My head waged wars and Dan must have known because he got a little more specific with his revision. "Do you want this still or would you rather wait?" He gave no option to back out completely, but did offer some more time for us to work this through before continuing on with planning and all the mess with it. I knew though, that I could answer one thing and it'd be wrong in both of our actual choices. I wanted to marry him as soon as he wanted to marry me. It was unavoidable at this point.

"I want this, still, yes. I don't want to wait." I quietly answered him feeling his right hand leave but his left slide down to raise my chin up so we were eye to eye then.

"Ya sure?" Dan gave me another option to back out and I didn't have to think about how sure I was. I was very sure, entirely sure, that I wanted him as my forever still no matter what. That never was a problem, it was my own insecurities of what HE wanted was where I placed my fear. I rested my free hands on his chest and searched his eyes as I responded with the similar question.

"Are you?" I asked quietly again, not wanting to ignite another battle. Danny I watched almost flinch back at my question as if I should have known. I knew he loved me, but the idea of still getting married so soon could have been at question. His eyes were a little wider almost not in anger, but in surprise I even asked this. I did wait though patiently in order to give him a moment to think really about this. It should had been no surprise what his response was.

"More than anything." Danny said it less of a whisper and more in a confident tone. It was almost like it was the one thing he ever encountered that he didn't naturally think twice about. I couldn't help my small smile that was able to finally show as I felt the fears fade from my head and heart. "You?" Danny prompted me again tilting his head some trying not to smirk like he already knew the answer when sure he did, but not personally.

"Of course baby." I breathed out as I smiled more reaching with both hands to hold his scruffy face. Danny leaned closer with warmer eyes finally than I had seen in a couple days. His nose grazed the tip of mine ever so slightly and again remained still letting him come to me with this. Even if I knew where we were headed I still needed him to take the step as close as he could before I met him in our middle. His hand left my chin to meet the other sliding down my sides then curl his fingers into my belt loops. I watched Dan glance from down following where his hands had went before gazing back up into my eyes again.

"You're still my Nuggle Butt, you know that right?" Dan's smirk twitched into a crooked grin that followed a slight nose laugh. I couldn't stop my widening smile still growing to the point I found myself biting my own lip trying to keep it together a little longer.

"Just like you're still my forever?" I felt the words flow almost by themselves without thought or doubt. It was something I had only ever mentioned once or twice being so a rare occasion that I decided to switch up the many ways to tell him I loved him. With saying this, I watched Dan swallow back emotions that seemed to best him anyway as his bottom lip pressed hard into his top one while his eyes grew glossy with oncoming tears threatening to spill over. My own feelings did the same playing off the fact that he expected a simpler answer instead of this one.

"Good god yes!" Danny blurted out through his tears before tearing his hands away from my jeans to literally pull my face to his. When our lips connected the familiar spark had definitely reignited. Danny's force had me back against the wall pressing himself against me on the stairs. I moved with him, almost in a familiar pattern feeling our lips expand and contract together feeling out the other's movements since we had been apart. Danny's hands slid down to hold my sides as he dragged his tongue across my bottom lip still asking for permission after all this time. I felt my own fists latch onto his shirt pulling him closer while I did grant him access feeling his tongue slip into my mouth searching for ground as his stance anchored him to me.

It was always the description of thick and warm but gentle was sometimes an occasion too. Danny was careful still to instead of dance his tongue gently almost soothed mine in a light massage before pulling back with another long kiss then a moment for air. When he did inhale though, it wasn't for long that I could wait, but instead leaned forward latching onto his neck feeling the heat that wasn't there a moment ago rising. My teeth followed my lips kissing then nipping near his Adam's apple feeling the breaths he was taking come and go in pants rather than the long ones he had been taking. I was breathing loudly through my nose as well taking in what I could to keep my trailing towards his jaw so I could nip it being a constant. Danny's low groan when I finally did get to the lovely cut jawline vibrated through him almost echoing on the stairway. "Fuck...baby...here?" Danny mumbled down to me making me have to take a break from branding him it seemed. His neck was already turning different shades of pink while his jawline stayed in tack some.

"You did say once..." I quietly reminded him almost going back to where I had left off but was stopped to Danny tilting his head capturing my lips in another long and needy kiss. When he pulled away, his own lips traveled down to take back what was his. Open mouth kisses, nips, sucks had me squirming against him while my hands finally reached gripping his familiar curls pressing his mouth even closer to my skin. I had him so close the moan he let loose between his mouth and my neck vibrated against my skin earning a whine from my lips to his ears. "Baby...please..." I begged as Dan sucked an area of skin in between his lips leaving another mark on me. I felt him grind himself against me before taking one of the hands I had gripping into his hair then lacing his fingers with his.

Dan kept our hands intertwined squeezing some before he detached himself from me. His eyes were dark as they came back to meet mine. Without a word he tugged me away from the wall into his arms with another kiss to the lips that involved our fingers laced still, squeezing more the longer the kiss became, Danny did pull away again trailed from my cheek to my ear lobe. His lips kissed then suckled on it before his voice came out low and smooth.

"Come with me..." his voice wafts through my head with ease and I feel myself being tugged by his hand to descend towards under the staircase. I followed in a haze giggling a little feeling like a school girl with her crush.

"Mmm don't wanna get caught by the teacher, agh!" It was a swift smooth transition. Danny barely let me get the comment out before my chest was on the wall under the stairs and his hands down my jeans. His fingers from his left hand found my clit in no time which was my cut off to moan out for him. His timing was telling me we had not much but he was making it worth it. I felt his erection through his jeans then as his body pressed itself against my back with his right arm around my waist holding us close.

"Fuck...I'd risk detention for you baby..." Danny whispered in my ear then kissed my neck as he curled then unclurled his fingers drawing another moan from me again. I instinctively from feeling shockwaves of pleasure pulse through me began pressing my ass into him not long after his comment.

"Danny...god...come on..." I urged him rubbing my ass then instead of leaving it still. His crotch responded grinding with it along with his fingers inching me closer to cum right there.

"You want it babe...after all this time hmm..." Danny teased me on rocking into me knowing he could send me over but wouldn't.

"Fuck Dannnn...yes,,," I mewled to him noticing his rocking into my his had been putting pressure with his fingering. It was another moment of the small pulses and little begs to be answered with Dannys hushes before his hand slipped from me leaving me feeling weak in the knees. The sounds of his zipper told me to follow suit but as soon as my hands made a move Dan stopped what he was doing to place my arms against the wall with a long exhale of him trying to control himself.

"Don't touch." He commanded sounding intense. I left my hands against the wall on either side of my head listening to his shuffling and a couple ragged exhales before his erection was against my ass and his arms winded around my waist. I looked down watching him undo my belt and jeans in almost one moment before he pulled them down my hips letting them drop around my ankles. His hands reached grabbing my cheeks kneading them as he rocked more into me again kissing on my neck.

"Baby..." I whimpered needing him after so long and having such a hard time without him. Danny heard me then because he reached down with his left and I felt two digits thrust into me. "Fuck..." I spoke more into the drywall resting my forehead on it closing my eyes. The sensations of his curling fingers inside me had me rocking in time with him needing friction one way or another.

"That's my baby-girl, fuck so wet for me...god I missed my fiancé..." Danny praised me after I had moaned out for him trying not to scrape my nails on the paint. His pace quickened when he felt myself clamp around his digits knowing he had me right where he always liked it. I reached around grabbing his length and stroking it hearing him curse as he rested his own forehead on my hair panting right along with me.

"I-I want it..." I whined softly to him. Danny felt my grip tighten on the upstroke and it was a long moan I drew from him that was muffled by him burying his face further into me.

"Mmm," Danny hissed as I kept going trying to respond to me after a moment, "trust me, I want my baby-girl too..." Danny then thrusted deeper his member into my hands and his fingers into my center. My entire body quivered almost falling limp if he hadn't had caught me.

"Danny, please, f-fuck, baby, I want you..." I blurted out with a gasp feeling Dan had found my g-spot. I was trying so hard to hang on waiting for him to go for it.

"You have me..." Danny answered back with a small coo in his voice. His lips pressed to my neck as he held me tighter to him.

"Danny I want your cock..." I decided to be blunt but sounded desperate which didn't matter at that moment. It was the truth besides having him in other ways.

"Mmm, baby-girl wants Daddy's cock again hm?" Danny asked rolling his hips a little higher making me whine with no coherent words. "Tell me...Ya gotta tell me..." Danny laid it on thick for having less time, but I knew it was needed. All of this was needed for the both of us.

"Fuck, I want Daddy's cock, I want it buried inside me, please!" I moaned out unable to hold it. Danny pressed on that sweet spot inside me and I felt my first release in a long time. Once I unclenched his fingers, they slid out and reappeared to gently unwrap my hand from around his thick and now pulsing erection. His lips pressed behind my ear softly as he steadied me after I let go.

"Spread em out babe." Danny tapped my right thigh and I heard him shuffling again behind me. His tip glided across my left ass cheek then was up teasing my entrance. Danny then shifted again and I felt him push himself up stretching me as he guided himself inside of me. I let a long airy moan out for him that echoed what space we were in. Danny at the same time held out a 'fuck' until I met at his hilt with myself all the way up against him. Danny kept still for a moment, sliding his hands down my arms pulling one off the wall to hold my waist with him while his right simply laced through my fingers gripping them together before he got started.

His hips pulled back, then pushed in slow. He was getting a feel for a new stance and I kept my eyes down at the floor but not focused. My sense of feel took over as he rolled his hips easier after a couple tests. His entire length nestled itself where it always fit perfect then slipped back, but not too far of course. It repeated a couple more times until Dan's rhythm was established. He found it in a medium pace that included a swift random one to hear my louder praises through multiple noises he loved. It was even better because when that did happen I wasn't alone in it. Dan through his own sounds admitted he missed this too. It was a dead giveaway he couldn't avoid considering he lined up right behind my ear occasionally kissing the back of my neck while he thrusted into me.

"Danny...fuck...I wanna cum..." I felt the building again which had my stomach in a knot. Danny closed the still small space between us and rocked his hips a little quicker as he slurred into my ear.

"You wanna cum baby-girl...hmm? You gonna cum on my cock babe...fuck cause I'm gonna explode inside you here soon sweetheart..." Danny spelt it out and I whined in an answer for him. His hips pumped harder and I felt his hand that had been holding mine slide down to circle my clit giving the extra push for my chorus of moans for him.

"B-aaaby...oh god! Danny, agh, agh, fucking, oh god baby, harder!" I called out to him feeling both hands slide to my hips pulling me back to him. His head hit the spot I needed and I felt like I was going to combust.

"Fffuck, come on baby, let it go for me, come on honey, I'm here, fuck I love you beautiful...oh god..." called back out into my shoulder as he pounded harder into me. I reached around blindly feeling for him and found his curls to tug him closer to me as I turned locking our lips in a passionate kiss before the big moment. When we pulled away I for once had a request I didn't ask for often.

"Baby.... I wanna- fuck I wanna see you..." I asked knowing it was close. Danny kissed me again then slowed down with a couple curses before pulling out to then step on my right pant leg.

"Step out and turn angel, you won't fall I got you..." Danny panted out watching me shake as I did so. He pivoted me around back facing him as he lifted my leg to his hip. His one hand held it steady while the other braced himself. I leaned forward taking his lips as I pumped a few times with my hand then led him back into my core. Danny helped with a slow push back in and I could have sworn my eyes rolled in the back of my head as he did so.

Danny pulled back thrusting slowly, but working his way up finding his place where he was before. I made sure to keep eyes on him like he did for me feeling him fill me again. His warm member thrusted up then getting a little quicker and I felt the heat waves and knot again. My pants grew in volume matching his and it wasn't long at all till we got going again to the point Dan realized I could tighten my calf holding him to me.

"Baby I love you.." I huffed as Dan got going leaning himself into me but pumped himself a little rougher. His hand slipped between us and I watching him for the first time circle my bundle of nerves causing me to moan just a little between us. I felt during all this as well Dan silence my lips for a moment then heard a small chuckle as he leaned towards me resting his head on mine.

"I love you too baby, you like that? Hm? You like watching me play?" Danny rolled his hips and put more pressure on his fingers getting me to shudder as I tried answering him.

"Y-yeah...god it's hot..." I had to admit to him with a moan throwing my answer off anyway. Danny pecked my forehead then thrusted deeper making me yelp telling me it was close.

"Mmm, shit babe, ya gonna cum for me, yeah? Ya tightening up for me?" Danny whispered between us as he remembered the harder pace that had us almost there. In no time I was swiftly being filled by his wide cock that was pulsing trying to time the orgasm with me.

"Yeah, yeah, fuck Danny..." I breathed out then had to whimper feeling it build almost as if he commanded it. His angle was perfect as he slammed harder and circled faster making my eyes squeeze shut rendering me only able to chant his name between inhales.

"Come on baby, come on, fuck, come on baby right there gorgeous, I can feel it, cum for me baby, come on, fucking, oh god baby there it is, th-ere it, fuck-ing, oh shit!" Danny thrusted his hardest into me causing both our undoing's mutually. I felt him actually expand as I tightened up around him then felt the knot and release all come undone for me with his voice even being part of it. I had wound up pulling him against me in the ends of it forcing him to burying himself and almost lean against my chest as I kept my eyes on him while he rode both of us out.

"Danny, -Danny, baby..." I whimpered feeling all our tension settling and fading. It was bringing me into an emotional state that had tears in my eyes again. Danny slowly steadied himself comfortably letting himself rest inside me as he leaned against me placing soft kisses to my lips hushing me.

"Shh, I'm here, I know, I know baby, I'm right here, no more, it's okay, it's okay baby I love you...We're okay baby..." Danny cooed out to me as he used a hand to stroke my cheek gently. He wiped away the few tears that did wind up spilling over before sliding out just to hold me close. My leg still clung to his hip and I hissed when I tried to move it myself to put me back on two feet again.

"Ow...ow...owww" I threw my head back feeling the tension in my muscles and joints. Danny only heard the ow-ing and not felt the movements along with it which made him startle to hold my face examining me but also putting some space between us he quickly asked about it.

"What baby, where, where are you hurt honey?!" Danny was instantly worried and I was making a face feeling everything unable to unlock.

"Knee, knee, knee!!" I cried out feeling a cramp coming on. Danny let my face go to quickly but gently take hold and brace it as he brought it down.

"It's okay, you're gonna be okay...breathe it out as I straighten it babe." Danny coached me through slowly kneeling as he brought if back straight while rubbing the muscles with it.

"I'm sorry..." I whined still clinching my eyes shut feeling him rub out the tensed muscles.

"Don't be sorry beautiful, it's alright, it'll loosen give it a sec." Dan remained down there even pressing warm kisses to it until he noticed I was bending it on my own. Eventually I swung it straight hearing and feeling a loud crack in my knee cap that had me verbally whispering 'oh thank god' as the relief flowed through from it. My eyes fluttered back open with another sigh as I watched Dan grab my jeans and panties for me to step through.

"God that sucked..." I said biting my lip as I braced myself on his shoulder. Dan guided the fabric of the jeans some then even rose with them as he got them over my ass and on my hips. He chuckled at a thought which made me blush for some odd reason and I figured from the way he noticed this he'd tell me after letting me button myself up.

"Ya know babe, from like," Danny broke his sentence in half to zip his own fly but continued after, "how long I've been with you, I'm glad we understand each other!" he laughed slightly at this before taking my hand to lead me back up the stairs after I straightened myself out. When we got to the first landing I finally asked what he meant.

"And you mean what by this?" I arched an eyebrow watching him shake his head and look down for a moment.

"Your timing with saying your knee cramping was perfect. You like totally did not specify and if I were madly insecure I could've taken it as that you weren't satisfied of my performance!" Dan's snort I missed but it made me also keal over cracking up so hard we had to stop. I heard him laugh harder with me while he threw his hands up from it. "IT'S TRUE!" Danny then shouted through more giggles. I finally was able to stand straight and wound up grabbing him by his shirt pulling him in for promising kiss.

My hands balled into fist as I fell back against the same wall we started at feeling him hum into my mouth. I responded with my own higher pitched one before I sucked on his bottom lip when I pulled back a little for air. I got to see, when I had, my fiancé staring at me with half lids and a lazy smile. I let go of his shirt to rest my arms over his shoulders lacing my own fingers while tilting my head biting my lip.

"You, are a dork." I simply said to him letting my smile breakthrough. Danny grinned wider resting his forehead on mine.

"But I'mmm, your dork, so! Now what?" he playfully teased back at me. I unlaced my hands and fluffed the back of his curls with a giggle before kissing him again.

"I love you, is what." I said softer that time gazing into his eyes. Danny leaned in stealing one more before reaching to take both my hands and kiss my knuckles too. His one that did land on my ring finger kissed it for a moment instead. When he turned his eyes back to me he laced our hands pulling me from the wall into his arms. I wrapped mine around his waist resting my head on his chest while he did the same but rested his on my hair.

"I'm glad you do...I love you too." He swayed some holding me tight while I listened to his steady heart.

"You're my forever Leigh..." I said softly before looking into his eyes again. They were caramel almost as they crinkled on the sides from his genuine wide smile.

"You're my forever too, [Y/N]." Danny declared just as quiet hugging me tight then keeping an arm around me as we continued on back towards the office. Before we did get to the final stair case seeing as though I noticed then they indeed were broken up into sections now that I had a moment on them, Dan did turn to me with a lowered expression.

"What is it baby?" I asked rubbing his chest as I laid my hand on it. Dan glanced in the door's direction then back to me.

"I never got to explain myself when you mentioned me looking like I wanted to murder you." He hung his head with a sigh for a moment before explaining like he said, "The last couple days babe, have been hard on me okay? Not that I am saying at all you weren't in a rough bit. Trust me, I did see you in bed with the card, what you did to the flowers, and even of course did see you with the blanket I slept under, I know." Dan kissed my forehead but continued, "On my end though, on top of our own fight, I been playing a lot of stressful levels with Ross making them on Mario Maker again and I just...been really drained and tired and I am so sorry...really, I am, baby-girl. A lot of the stress was not even cause of you that kicked off my asshole side. Like, agh, god, you were so wrapped up with wedding shit I didn't want to risk you breaking down and totally like super stressing about me AND all of this and I'm again so sorry baby that I brought work home with me, I know we both try hard to not do that but I just, I couldn't help it and I'm so sorry I didn't even try to talk to you. Again with our fear thing and just, baby, please can we fucking leave our fears behind? I am so tired of being afraid and paranoid and just, I love you so much, and I promise I'm not gonna go anywhere, can you please believe me finally and let us just live and fight about normal shit?" Danny swallowed looking from excited to just broken down. I stepped to hold him in my arms as I answered him.

"My attitude today wasn't from you either." I started off. Dan tilted his head and blinked at me some curious as to what I said.

"What? It-it wasn't?" He asked letting it be known that indeed so he blamed himself of course.

"No, um, on my way here, after getting your lunches, I was stopped in the parking lot." I looked away from him and Dan's concern shown a little more through. I could tell cause he shifted examining me as he held me close.

"Go on." He encouraged listening intently.

"There were two girls, um, clearly lovelies. One sort of interrogated me, and I um, told her off in a sensible sort of way. She wasn't okay with the trust just being what we said about the tour being cancelled and I just...I was so done with everything I just lost it! I couldn't believe myself after, but the kicker was that I blatantly told her that you loved me and were not leaving me and for her to just stop finding ways to think so!" I was almost aggravated just reliving the story. Dan stroked my hair back hearing my aggressiveness before he pulled me in cradling me to him trying to calm me down.

"It's okay sweetheart. We all have those bad moments okay? I'm glad you stuck up for yourself, and that was very rude of her to come attack you like that so I don't blame your outbursts babe. It's gonna be fine, a little ironic we were not on good terms and such and you defended it anyway, but it's good though. Means deep down you knew we'd be okay and that I do love you. Not that you don't but you get what I mean." Dan smiled warmly at me before kissing me lovingly. "I love you Nuggle Butt." Danny sung out resting his head on mine.

"God I love you too, Daddy..." I closed my eyes hearing him and I breathe out small chuckles.

"I'm sorry about that too..." Dan lifted his head looking away from me for a moment.

"And I'm sorry about the names and the entire way that day ended." I summed it up just ready to move on. Dan nodded slowly glancing back towards me.

"Me too my love. I didn't even mean it. I know you didn't either, so um, yeah, no let's I forgive you, and I will always love you very much baby-girl." Danny kissed my hair then nuzzled it.

"I forgive you too hubby...I love you so much too." I hugged him rubbing his back. Danny and I kissed one last time before he mentioned getting back in there since technically we were still at work. We hiked our last bits towards the door and Dan opened it for me letting me through. When we got back in there we couldn't believe what we saw.


	53. Chapter 53

We stood in the doorway for a moment watching what looked like a few different things occurring. Ross was ear to the floor, Arin was avoiding eye contact like he had his own secret to hide, Suzy and Barry were over in another corner far too into what they were doing, which involved something on their phones, and Kevin was about the only one whom seemed normal, or so we hoped.

"What the?" Dan stepped passed me seeing Ross wasn't facing us but was still listening or something.

"Hey Arin! I don't hear anything anymore!" Ross looked over to see Arin making a face close to an 'you fucking moron' as his eyes shifted from Dan and I back to Ross. The Aussie slowly rolled onto his back letting his head roll to the side in our direction with a devious smirk.

"Please dear god tell me you weren't just-" Dan held up a hand shaking his head as the cackles from the shorter man echoed around the office space.

"It really is fuck or fight between you two isn't it?!" Ross jumped up with an even larger wicked grin that had me ghost white, but Dan went opposite seeing as he was red from embarrassment or anger.

"God Ross! What is wrong with you? I mean really man?! Like seriously? You listen in on any chance you get around here or?" Dan shook his head with an incredulous expression that told me it was embarrassed first probably anger later. Ross was about to say something when Arin did speak up telling us the truth.

"EVERYONE LISTENED IN DAN!" Arin had a familiar tone about him that I couldn't put my finger on. It was a social ping pong match at this point between everyone once he spoke up.

"Are you serious?! What the fuck?!" Dan looked around the room watching almost everyone's thought become clear, they didn't do so willingly.

"Fuckin', dude! You literally went like one full staircase down and then just went at it! How could we not all listen in?! God this is worse than the elevator bullshit you asses pulled in the first place!" Arin then reminded me where his tone rang familiar in my head. It was his 'disappointed dad' voice. Dan's eyes searched for something as his eyebrows furrowed. He was thinking hard about location for a moment.

"I swore we weren't just right under here..." he mumbled not realizing that I was blinking up at him not even caring where or what math he could do. The entire office heard us, and that was just in the grump space. My head flicked through all those innocent ears that just heard their co-workers going at it.

"Dan." Suzy's voice had us both looking up at her as she joined in actually saying something. "You guys really need to figure shit out about what you're doing here." She was in her own 'mom' mode as well and I felt sick hearing her talk like this.

"Well obviously they figured it out!" Ross shouted still evilly giggling back at his own desk.

"Shut the hell up Ross, you're not helping." Arin snapped a little too serious for me to even enjoy it. Dan glared at him then stepped towards Suzy.

"Elaborate for me, cause I'm well aware that what we did was-" Dan was about to apologize then was cut off by a few adjectives thrown around the room.

"Unsanitary." Barry kicked it off tilting his head with a face that wasn't coming off as joking at all.

"Fucking weird as shit!" Arin followed glaring at us still pausing the game he tried to continue.

"Awkwarrrd..." Kevin slipped off his head phones to even throw one in.

"Hilarious still if you ask-" Ross tried to fire his off but Suzy intercepted him pointing.

"ROSS! Stop." She turned to Dan and I as we sat earning the lashing we were receiving. "No, it was all those, except Ross's sick description, including disrespectful to the workplace. I'm shocked no one came out and suspended you both from the building to be quite honest." She looked between us clearly unhappy with our decisions.

"God, we're sorry guys, Suze, honestly, I totally didn't plan out what the outcome would have been with that. Really it was meant to be literally a talk..." Dan looked to me with the same expression that I had. It was guilt, we weren't at the same part in our relationship where it was funny anymore. It was down to the wire on so many things and we really needed to start thinking about these decisions. I looked to Suzy with a long breath as she waited on me to say something knowing it was coming. I glanced over her seeing she was in a black hoodie today and had minimized makeup usage that meant she wasn't in a good mood to start. Her hair was back as well and I wondered if something was up with her that she wasn't speaking of.

"Yeah, um, really, we uh, should start really cracking down on the more mature aspect of this..." I was always bad with words when I was nervous. Dan rubbed my back knowing this while I looked for more to say. "I just, really if you'd like to blame someone, it was me who initiated it." I spoke the truth really, but of course Dan just couldn't let me take one.

"No, no, don't try that shit, we both were eager to go for it. Meaning yes, we both are absolutely sorry here." Dan looked around to everyone and said it again. "We shouldn't have done it, you're right, but can't change it now, so again just we're not gonna do this anymore, we're sorry we've, well totally scarred you guys and let's just try to get passed this okay. Worse has happened." Dan tried to remind them of our other shenanigans and I kept a poker face as I watched him set us back up to be the ass-end of all the jokes again. Suzy leaned forward lacing her hands on the long table we had been sitting at and sighed.

"Well, here's the thing, yes it has, but, with the way you guys have been fighting and stressing, Arin and I have made a sort of maid of honor slash best man decision." Suzy had a hint of mischief in her tone and I was trying not to guess anything not needing it to be true.

"Yeah um, tension around here, has been bringing down EVERYONE, and it's totally not just YOU guys doing so." Arin stood to come perch himself near his wife. Everyone was focused on the idea they were about to announce and I felt Dan's hand nervously squeeze my side bracing himself I guessed.

"Ohhh yeah, so! What we are going to do, is instead of keep letting you two keep trying to have the only say so, EXCEPT, for the reception shit, um, all of us are in in helping with the rest. Meaning, your wedding party is going to also help with the wedding planner. Meaning, more so, you guys are BOTH done fighting over this, all of it, like done. We're tired of watching you both hurt, and freak out over everything the other does! It sucks and hurts us knowing that our help only can go so far." Suzy grinned while Arin nodded being the other half to their 'dynamic duo' description.

"Yup, so with that being said, Little One," Arin smiled just as wicked as Ross had, but was making only so he was actually kidding, "hand over the files you have please. I am splitting this shit up, and we're all taking on this chaos with you and your lovely hubby." Arin looked over watching Dan not liking to surrender control to something that was his even if half was mine.

"I uh, guys really I am super appreciative of this, really, but we can-" Dan held up his hand trying to kindly decline and I watched Arin lean forward to plant it down on the table with his.

"Danny. Yeah I just called you that, meaning, no more bullshitting, it is now LISTENING, time, kay?" Arin freakishly tilted his head with a creepy grin before continuing, "You've lost rights to say so, if you still want to keep us as your maid and best man, you'll just let this happen, cause it already is!" Arin looked to me and I swallowed then remembered I left myself signed in.

"You didn't!" I blurted out figuring it out. He didn't even need my permission. Arin nodded excitedly and way too proud of the fact he went on and already had what he needed.

"Yup, definitely did, and you have lost rights as well to any 'no's'! I mean well as soon as we all figured out the sleeping thing and all that you pretty much did but now, totally gonna be sharing the load, Misses Avidan!" Arin winked in his obnoxious manner and I couldn't help but shake my head and laugh before looking to Dan whom was skeptical. There was no hiding it on his face.

"So wait, how the fuck do you all totally plan on planning WITH us, when we all have shit with work to do as well?! Everyone's gonna be super-busy! This isn't gonna fuckin' work guys!" Dan was rationalizing in his head. As much as anyone could pick on him, it never stopped being incredible for honestly how intelligent he was about certain things.

"Yeah, um, we're treating it like a con. Gonna record like fucking crazy, get everyone over-driven and passed caught up, take some time to split into groups, get more than what could be done in detail, and then we're going to fucking party like a bunch of has-been rockstars literally three nights before at a few bars cause, in case you both forgot, you're still getting bachelor parties bitches!" Arin did this small dance in his seat. His black t-shirt flowed with him as he wiggled doing almost a personal victory dance.

"Still! We'll never be able to pull it off without literally killing each other! Guys, ugh, we get to sleep before cons and shit! This is like not even close to a convention, actually, no it is worse cause if you see it like this, then we are PLANNING the CONVENTION here!" Dan argued back watching no one make a move to let us have it. I was almost getting lucky with just him talking this out when Arin kept eyeing me watching my reactions. He was honestly picking up on something I was revealing that I refused to ever say. Arin and Suzy had a point, but I was with Dan on the decision strictly because he was my other half, and I was trying to support him. It was a moment as Suzy and Dan went into their own discussion before Arin slammed his palms on the table looking right at me.

"You!" He shoved a finger my way and I felt my breathing stop knowing he was reading my mind. "You've been awfully quiet, letting hubby here talk, yeah?" Arin grinned and I glanced seeing Dan realize that then look to me questionably.

"W-what's he getting at?" Dan waved his two fingers between Arin and I asking about this.

"Well Dan!" Arin turned to his buddy with a sickening excited grin getting ready to expose me.

"Okay dude, you're freaking me out, devious is a super creepy look on ya, just sayin' here." Dan snickered shaking his head as he confessed. Arin shrugged then nodded towards me as he still remained locked on Dan.

"Yeah whatever, okay, so! What I am getting at is, since you've asked ever so nicely, with your finger gestures, which I'm not shaking your hand for a week, um, if you have noticed or not, your darling fiancé has not said a word to agree nor oppose really to the idea, and I was well, ya know, thinking, umm, whhyyy don't we ask her?!" Arin rolled his head to face me with the same creepy smile and I huffed feeling the pressure because that got EVERYONE zoned in on me.

"Yeah let's totally hear what the person who nearly wound up in a hospital's mind has to say over this." Ross snorted and I watched Dan snap his head to him glaring for a moment. It got Ross to shut up then wait patiently then as I took on the spotlight.

"Well I um," I stalled looking down at my hands that I had been wringing, "uh, don't not want help?" I tried to not sound so small but it was hard when I was scared of speaking the truth just after Dan and I working things out. In a strange moment though, I felt Dan throw a leg over straddling the bench as he wrapped arms around me pulling me into his chest protectively.

"Anything you decide babe, I'm there, okay? So if you think your true feelings are gonna push me away, they won't. We just want to hear your thoughts, cause sadly on your end at the moment, but totally amazingly so, you are the bride sweetheart." Dan brushed hair out of my face the kissed my head. I breathed out a little better leaning against his chest.

"I um, yeah, sort of think everyone helping, including Melissa, would be good for us? I mean I don't want to be bitter by the time this shit goes on and I just, I really think it's a nice touch. These guys," I looked around then smiling at their curious faces, "have been a great support system more for you in a time's length but for me as well and I think that letting them have a part in this besides reception bullshit as these two, our best friends and pain in the asses, have claimed to describe it, would be good. For everyone." I swallowed watching Dan nod slowly with a small grin as he looked down to me stroking my arm with his thumb. He rested his head on mine snuggling me closer I couldn't help but turn and wrap my arms around him squeezing back.

"You sure you're up for the challenge to work overnights on this? I mean baby," Dan took his left hand to gently tilt my gaze to his, "we're seriously talkin' like you and me editing and working side by side in bed. Like laptops open and headphones on to get us the free weeks we need here." Dan spelled it out for me and I took a deep breath knowing we could do this deep down.

"We can do this. We're gonna do this, I just really believe more in this idea the more I think about it. I really want to try. Even if you're tracking and I'm editing we can make this work." I pressed my lips into a serious line watching Dan glance from me to Arin and Suzy whom were taking notes to how honest Dan was about being okay with whatever I chose. I heard him sigh but not in a negative manner before shrugging as he smiled confidently after a moment.

"Fine, let's fucking do this!" Dan announced watching everyone exhale almost at the same time. I watched Suzy open up her tablet searching things as Arin brought over the dry erase board and a few markers.

"Alright then, so okay, we have, what?" Arin nodded counting all of us in the room.

"Fuck um, don't forget Holly! She's in this too!" Suzy reminded Arin as he wrote down different categories. I watching him label it as 'HALLS/CHAPELS', 'DÉCOR', 'CATERING/CAKE', then draw lines under each as he nodded remembering what Suzy reminded him.

"Yeah so we have eight heads to go into three things. Meaning whatever would seem the MOST likely to need an extra help, is where that's going. Now everyone's still totally paying attention here besides fucking Ross right?" Arin rolled his eyes watching Ross not even acknowledge the hint he threw out there.

"Right, yeah we have eight including ROSS!" Dan barked Ross's name watching him jump to attention. "Turn off your monitor ass and listen!" Dan shook his head watching Ross just roll himself over to the end of the table and rest his head in his hands.

"Yeah I'm good, what!" Ross copped an attitude as he shrugged his shoulders waiting to hear.

"Dude, seriously, if you're gonna be a part of this, which you have no choice, lighten up man, this shit takes a lot of time and concentration. I know you have like no idea what either really is but at least try okay?" Dan's sarcasm earned him the finger Ross gave.

"Well children are ya done?" Arin chimed in intercepting the conversation to make sure the focus went back to what we were trying to do.

"Yeah, yeah, just do the thing." Ross nonchalantly waved off Arin's tone and I was shocked Arin was letting him live.

"Yeah, anyway, so, the question is out of the three things, Ross we'll get you out of the way, what is the most you'd be able to handle?" Arin asked watching his friend look over the board. His red horde shirt from WoW drape some over the table. His medium cut hair he brushed out of the way as he leaned closer trying to focus.

"Uh, well, I mean, I like food?" Ross shrugged looking at Arin. Arin sighed rolling his eyes then resting his chin in his palm on the table.

"We know Ross, sadly we ALL love food here, so be more specific. Think about your wedding and remember that." Arin tried to work with him as he watched Ross think back on that.

"I think, honestly, I just let Holly and her family do this cause I was working?" Ross was guessing on it. I noticed Suzy nodding as to confirm that statement.

"Yeah she texted me already after telling her what was going on and said that her and those guys did it so yeah?" Suzy looked to Arin whom was not enjoying this.

"If anything man, I can look up to see what equipment could be brought in for the reception?" Ross shrugged and I saw Barry point at him.

"Help, I can totally help with you on that!" Barry chimed in before high fiving Ross. Arin nodded slowly as he wrote under the 'HALLS/CHAPELS' category with their names.

"So wait, wait, are you guys gonna like pick out the places too?" Dan stopped them for a sec and watched the two freeze almost not sure. "Because I mean, her and I should probably be doing that right?" Dan looked to me and I bobbed my head then had to nod, because yeah, we had done work on it already, so mine as well see it out.

"Yeah you guys should." Suzy agreed then turned the tablet around showing mine and then Dan's work we had done. "You guys should on your days off or like on your 'Sundays' cause, yeah, [Y/N] we're aware of the list, sorry, and go check out those! They'll be open and such so that's an idea." Suzy took a marker from Arin's pile and wrote us down under it then off to the side had Barry and Ross as the tech-spotters.

"Okay cool so that's gonna work out well. Alright, next we need like décor and, yeah, yeah, yeah Suzy I see ya babe!" Arin smiled but shook his head as his wife whom I had to agree was fantastic with decorations as he wrote down her and him in that one.

"Honestly, Arin, really? You should have known!" Suzy nudged him giggling as he nudged her back then kissed her temple.

"Yeah, you're right. So that's that, now um, fuck, well I mean, geeze catering and shit, what are you guys even having?" Arin asked tilting his hands out as he looked at us.

"It says here she had the idea of a sushi bar?" Suzy looked up watching me make a face seeing as though I really didn't need to talk much about this. She had my thoughts and ideas on a screen.

"Sushi baby? Really?!" Dan was almost too excited for it. I wondered if he just didn't see that when he went back through my stuff.

"I figured you'd like that. I mean we both sort of bonded over it!" I shrugged but was smiling wide at him. Danny pressed his lips to my forehead then gently head-butted it with a warm smile.

"I love you." He cheekily said making me blush. I gently reached for his shell necklace I noticed he was wearing more of and thumbed the large charm grinning back at him.

"Love you too Danny." I kissed him then leaned my head on his shoulder as he threw an arm around mine.

"You guys, done, like with affection for the day okay?" Arin pointed with the marker between us making Dan snort then hold up a hand.

"I promise, DAD, no more!" Dan lied because right after he pulled me in for another quick one as Arin wrote something else down.


	54. Chapter 54

We all were in our designated places being pretty used to the occasional trade off as we went. Melissa and I had sat down a couple more times seeing that the entire process was crazy, but it was working. Each person got a coinciding day off with the one they paired up with to go check out what to do. It was great, but a hassle with some things, when I would be sent pictures, emails, and texts of different things to look into. Dan and I were in bed finally after the third week of planning like this with, as he predicted, our laptops out and us propped up in bed with mugs filled with hot tea on each night stand while clicks and taps sounded between us while we worked.

I had been firing off episode after episode, figuring out how to put them in their own playlists and send them right off to the queue. I posted early, really early, as private videos so no one could jump ahead. Barry and Kevin had their own playlists as well going on and it was the efficiency of it that overpowered the idea of so much work. Dan on the other hand, though, was working on his tracks for NSP. Seeing as though he knew I never minded him singing verses over and over again but tweaking them letting me almost choose for him the different harmonies he could work with.

Tonight was marking our fourth time working out of the office we had and trying to crack down further. I had taken a break from editing a few 'One Offs' to sort through the emails that Melissa and I had saved containing the few halls Dan and I found further along with a couple chapels we visited on our Sundays. I was about to open up the site for the larger one Dan said he liked when I felt him shifting next to me. I caught him closing his macbook before two long arms pulled me to him and a pair of lips kissing my neck tenderly.

"Mmm, hi baby..." I greeted him after us sitting in silence for so long it was like he had come back to earth. Danny nuzzled my cheek then kissed my neck again.

"Whatcha doin'?" he asked against my skin. His genuine curiousness had me smiling as I turned to show him the description the website gave on his choice.

"See?" I asked feeling him nose my hair pressing gently so I'd let him have more room. When I didn't budge he kissed my hair getting the hint then sat back resting his head on mine. I smiled feeling his curls make contact with my hair knowing those bad boys were going to be thicker and harder to tame for the big day when I thought about it.

"Ooo, really? It comes with its own hall? Why don't we see it there?" Dan sounded unsure as he tried to remember when we went and seen just the outside of it.

"Oh! Yeah, I um talked to them on the phone, and they said it like is built in with their basement, but isn't necessarily a package deal." I shrugged watching Dan take over with the mouse.

"Right, hmm, maybe-agh goddamn you right handed assholes!" Dan went to click on something and brought up the menu instead.

"Baby!" I corrected watching him look over at me with a smirk.

"What!" Danny playfully mocked me then snuggled me closer with a kiss on the cheek. "I kiddin' babe, you're not an asshole, silly!" Dan cooed with a giggle as I nodded confident in this.

"That's right, I'm not, now just save yourself the torture and just point for me." I offered to control the cursor for him trying to prevent him from throwing a fit. It was admittedly the same if he asked me to get on his mac for something. We understood each other's pain really.

"'Kay, so, there, and then, there. Alright scroll for me, annnd, oh shit this place sits more than I thought!" Dan checked out the main sanctuary seating chart. It was almost a concert venue being having two balconies to it along with a widened main floor that was shaped in a 'U'. The stage shown screens for those in the higher seating areas and it was both of us then blinking at it then to each other over the discovery.

"Danny...we don't personally know a lot of people." I made a face up at him as he nodded slowly looking clearly disappointed that his idea was out. We didn't need to spend all that on wasted space.

"Well this blows, on to the next." Dan sighed watching me type in another chapel when his phone started ringing on the other side of him.

"Get that." I pointed aimlessly in its direction being used to the later calls. Everyone was on a different schedule meaning our help was ringing in at different times of the day.

"It isss, Brian? Uh, baby do you mind if I just?" Dan nodded towards the living room and I waved him off.

"Don't get lost." I mumbled as he slipped out from the bed. He made sure though not to leave me without a good bye as he puckered his lips putting Brian on hold. He smacked them together twice softly requesting for a departing gift before he left. I leaned forward automatically with one hand on the lid of the computer and one reaching up to stroke Dan's cheek as I kissed him softly.

"Love you." Dan whispered as he turned to head out and have his business conversation with his bandmate. He already had let the door close some behind him as I whispered it back. My attention was soon lost again in another chapel that I had picked out the other day as well. This one seemed in a strange sense, homey. It was medium sized, but had nothing big or flashy about it. Melissa had been over when I told her about it wondering what her opinion was. She actually shocked me when she pulled it up instantly declaring that she knew exactly where I meant because she recently just held another wedding there back in August.

I smiled clicking through the pictures wondering if maybe it was too bumpkin for Dan's taste. The walls were a paneled lighter wood, the pews seemed a little older to date, but were very informal. It was all almost a feeling as if you were to head to service, then over to grandma's for fried chicken and other soul foods for brunch. I was reading the small history behind it when Dan came back in ending the call. He sounded a little stressed, but nothing ever could be pinpointed definitely until he actually got off the phone to talk to me about it.

"No dude, no it's totally fine, I get it, and yeah we'd love to have Audrey as a flower girl! I honestly think that's adorable! I mean I don't see why she would say no to either of those. Right, right, yeah well you kiss her good night and- AUDREY not your wife you ass! God ya know what, yeah fuckin' kiss Rach for me good night too! Okay man, yeah and no, I'm not returning the favor, no Brian, NO MAN I'M NOT GONNA TOUCH HER BUTT FOR YOU IN ORDER TO HAVE YOUR KID IN THE WEDDING! Shut up, haha, just we'll see ya tomorrow man! Yeah love you too dude, good night." Dan shook his head as I looked over with a strange face waiting on some context to that call's ending.

"You um, pimping me out for a flower girl?" I teased watching him eye me before he plugged his phone back in.

"He wishes, no um, Brian totally said he's in to help out. I keep forgetting in the like chaos of all of this that we have more hands on deck than we thought!" Dan rested back on his pillows being some actually the ones only meant for decorating but he insisted they were helping his neck and not part of some weird revenge. I slid my arm under his lacing our hands as I rested my head on his shoulder.

"What do you have for him to do?" I asked quietly feeling sleep setting in the more breaks I was taking. Dan kissed my hair then sighed as he rested his own head on it again.

"Um, he and Rachel offered to totally help out with tons of different details, which he reminded me something we have to sit down and do." Danny rocked into me with a knowing expression causing me to not even have to guess nor need to.

"UGH god! The vows! Shit!" I let my head fall in my hands shaking it slowly. Danny reached around me closing my laptop then pulling me so my head was in his lap. His fingers stroked my hair lightly as he waited on me to look back up at him.

"Momma? You okay?" Danny asked moving to stroke my cheek. I removed my hands but then rolled over onto my back looking up more his nose honestly than anything.

"No...I don't even know where to start on those!" I whined at him watching him blink down at me in the dim lighting shaking his head.

"You mean; you can't write something out about how much you love me?" Dan teased as he took my left hand to his lips. "Cause I know I could..." Danny kissed my ring then massaged over my fingers with his. I rolled my eyes then sighed knowing he knew what I meant.

"Dan," I watched him lace our hands then rest them on my stomach, "we have said and been through A LOT. Some things no one knows, other's only close friends know, and it's like do I mention those things or not? And then there is the whole trying to sound original when we have professed our love to each other sooo many times! The best I got is like 'I love you and I'm happy we're doing this!' I mean how fucking lame is that!" I watched Dan's attempt to not snicker at me so I gave him the freedom by waving him off with my free hand.

"Baby, baby, baby," Danny shook his head almost tsking me, "what am I ever going to do with you and that racing head of yours..." he leaned down pressing his lips to my forehead then stroked it with his own free hand. I scowled up at him hating that he knew I was going to do that.

"Well can you blame me?!" I asked flailing some keeping even our hands together. Danny sighed snickering then shook his head more.

"You're fine sweetheart, whatever you say will always be special to me. On paper, at our wedding, through voice, honey, I cherish every time you've told me in detail and even in not, okay? It's not the length, or the word count, or if the fact you remember things; babe, it's about meaning it. I could care less if you added in some embarrassing moment about us to get a laugh, it's not about that, it's about whether you're believing what you're saying is what counts. God we're both gonna be messes anyway with just the event itself! Add in a simple 'I love you,' and it could be as equal as a whole page describing why! So don't fret okay? I have to worry about the same thing! Sure I'm totally gonna stress like you are and be super-critical of it, but in the end, we technically already know the extent. Now it's just reciting it in front of a crowd, which really," Dan bobbed his head from side to side with a chuckle, "We've done that! Babe, my point is, just don't spaz so hard okay? The words will come to you, they will, just like they'll come to me. Whether it be through a moment we have or-or just strictly through reflection hun. Something will turn out, and it will be amazing, like you!" Dan tacked it on thick making me smile wide with misty eyes.

I released his hand that had been stroking my knuckles as I listened. I placed both of mine on his shoulders pulling me to curl more into his lap with my head resting in the crook of his neck. His arms held me close while mine wound around him too. Danny rocked some with side to side letting the hectic part of the moment pass. I breathed out before kissing his skin then quietly thanked him.

"I love you baby..." I sighed. Danny turned to peck my lips with a smile after for me.

"I love you too." He breathed out then started rubbing my back making me close my eyes for a moment.

"Before you do your thing, I had another church to show you." I reminded more myself rather than him quietly. Danny I felt lean and heard him pull my laptop towards us. In another moment the LED screen brightened ourselves as he lifted the lid.

"Is it this one where you left off?" he nudged me to look. I turned my head with a nod seeing that I luckily left it on the pictures he could use the arrow keys to scroll through. Danny did so silently panning from a few that caught his attention. He'd go back and forth swallowing before making a noise telling me he was weighing it in his head. It was by the time I settled back into a relaxing moment still propped up in his lap snuggling with him that he spoke up. "So what did you think about it?" he asked kissing my forehead. His legs shifted to fold into the other as he waited on my opinion.

"I liked it, but it seems too, I don't know, 'fried chicken and cornbread' for your taste?" I shrugged looking at the screen for a second then seeing Dan's reaction. He had a neutral expression on which had me believe that maybe I was right.

"Well, yeah, but we're really not having such a fancy ceremony babe. I mean again, I told you, this would have been done in Vegas had we not promised our family and friends there would be a service to attend, ya know? And that was before, which I still find bullshit, your half of kin backed the fuck out. So! Honestly, I actually would rather have that, than something we won't be using all of to it's potential. This?" Danny tapped the screen with a growing smile, "Suzy and Holly could deck out making it look awesome. Really I like this one, as long as you do too though." Dan pinned it back on me then knowing I was going to be the final vote. I smiled up at him with a quick, but bashful nod, really grateful we could have just found our church.

"I like it, um, a lot, and really am super excited you like it too!" I giggled more tired than actually entertained. Danny reached to grab his phone to enter the number then kissed me when it saved. He rested his forehead on mine after putting his phone back cradling me to the side with a wide smile.

"Goooin to the chapelll, and we're, goooonna get ma-a-ar-ried!" Danny sung out between us making me hold his cheek as I giggled while he brushed his nose against mine.

"Baby!" I squealed out unable to really hold in the excitement over it possibly becoming real tomorrow that we could have our church. Danny snuggled me closer laughing lightly rubbing our noses more then pressing his lips to mine.

"Mmm, I'm so excited babe!" Danny softly spoke as he smiled down at me. I kissed him back beaming for a rare moment in all this planning mess.

"Me too! It's getting real!" I giggled until Danny cut it off with another kiss.

"Feels that way huh?" he asked grinning with me still resting his forehead back against mine.

"Mhm...oh man...can I post on twitter please?!" I was sounding ridiculous but was unable to control my head at feeling like it needed to be a thing. Danny snickered nodding as he bit the end of his tongue.

"Go on baby-girl, tell 'em allll about it!" Danny kissed the side of my head as I slid off his lap to go get my phone. I opened up the app and let my fingers quickly walk across the keypad.

'FINALLY A BREAKTHROUGH, WE MAY HAVE FOUND OUR CHURCH, SO EXCITED #weddingbells!'

I let the tweet go through then showed Dan. Instantly everything refreshed and people were favoriting it amongst other actions as well. "Damn baby, look at that!" Dan took my phone reading the replies, "Aww they're so happy for you!" Danny smiled showing me some of the really nice well wishes. We scrolled through giggling together at some of the responses liking the kind words. A few popped up that were attempts to rattle me, but it was even cooler then getting a few notifications from some closer familiar faces. Mark being a first to pop up with his own small reply.

'Bout AviDAMN time! Congrats though dear!'

Next was Suzy to reply on her personal twitter.

'Yay! Show me pictures tomorrow when you guys come in!'

Following it was even Brian on his personal account.

'Oh great we can commence the sacrificial ceremony of Dan's diminishing dating status!'

Lastly was Arin whom posted from the Game Grumps channel.

'Horray, Danny and [Y/N] are on their way to being able to say 'I DO'! Congratulations!'

I replied back to Suzy and Mark telling them thank you and to Suzy that I already sent her an email. Dan meanwhile had taken a picture of me posting it on Instagram without me knowing. When I looked up as he nudged me his screen showed me typing out the announcement and he captioned it as 'Happiest I've seen my baby in a while, that right there is her tweeting about finding a church, I love you!' I stretched up just a little to meet him halfway in a smiley kiss. Dan kept looking at that picture shaking his head grinning at it.

"Oh come on Dan it's not even the best one!" I teased him watching him bite his lip. His arm came around me squeezing me into his side as he spoke into my hair.

"It's the best one to me!" he kissed my head then leaned to see my reaction.

"Why?! I'm just posting on twitter!" I laughed not understanding. Dan rolled his eyes then tapped his screen as he explained.

"This right here, is the most I have seen you smile in a long time baby. Seriously you are elated to be announcing this and I love the super-excited moments I get to catch. It's adorable, and also you look beautiful doing so!" Dan shrugged when I kept up my blinking then finally added on, "Plus, I like sharing certain moments like that, okay well, it's more like bragging, but whatever! I love you Nuggle Butt and am excited myself about this!" Danny pecked my lips giggling as I left the force of him pulling away allowed me to fall into his side with a giggle of my own.

"I love you too, and maybe when we go see it? We can just bombard social media eh?" I joked watching Dan nod obnoxiously.

"Oh fuck yeah, the NSP Instagram just will turn into a wedding advertisement! One big one!" Dan joked as well going along with it. After a moment of cracking up and snorting while the other suggested ridiculous ideas, a yawn caught me at a decent moment just as the quiet atmosphere settled in.

"Shit, what time is it babe?" I asked looking to see him using my laptop's clock.

"Well what's cool is that it is almost midnight, and we are in bed, and we are actually worn the fuck out!" Dan's excitement over bedtime becoming easier for us to handle was something I couldn't not roll my eyes to. It was still a silly concept to me, but yet I understood why too. Danny shut my laptop closed then stood to go place it back in the office for me.

"Hey!" I called after him before he left the room completely. He leaned back in the doorway with his eyebrows raised mouthing 'what'. "I was just wondering about something..." I watched Dan hold up a finger and tell me to hold on as he made his way to put our stuff back. While he was gone I pulled up the comforter to snuggle under it and wait patiently for his return.

"Okay now what are you wondering about?" Dan asked shutting the bedroom door then sliding into bed next to me. He tossed his shirt across the room before he officially laid down spooning me as I turned my phone on silent for the night. I felt his lips kiss my bare shoulders that my tank top didn't cover.

"I was wondering about," I finally set my phone down then turned to face him, "when are we supposed to do a rehearsal?" I blinked at him in the darkness since he shut off the light the rest of the way. One of his hands was reaching to comb through my hair as his other pressed me closer to him rubbing my back.

"Hush..." Danny whispered snuggling closer entangling our legs.

"But Dannyyyy!" I whined into his chest feeling him not give in, but continue his process more.

"Shhh baby-girl, close your gorgeous eyes for me, shut off your beautiful mind for a while, we'll get there." Danny whispered almost in a song-like reminder. I braced my hands on his chest letting him put me to sleep like he always did. Before I was too far off I remembered having to tell him something he said he'd always cherish.

"I love you hubby..." I whispered to him feeling the heaviness of sleep. Danny shifted to kiss my lips then press his forehead against mine. I could hear his smile in his response before I drifted fully.

"I love you too baby, so much, I can't wait..." He whispered back making me smile for another rare moment as I sought out the warm and comfortable darkness. As usual though I knew once that hit, he'd press his also warm lips to my forehead sending me away until morning.


	55. Chapter 55

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan has a few confessions before church ;)

It was early, really early, when Dan's voice rang in my head. Not as soft and nurturing as his usual tone but more like as if a hyper puppy could speak English.

"Baby! Get up!" Dan was shaking me clearly excited over something. I heard myself groan as my limbs pulled the blanket tighter over my head. I tried to even scoot over towards the wall that usually Dan never went near and even then I felt weight chase me across the mattress. "Come on babe! I totally called the church and they said they could fit us in for this morning!" Dan attempted to pull me towards him but had a hard time with that since my fingers locked around my side of the mattress not letting him.

"You said March Dan! It is mid-February!" I chose a smartass response in regards to his mentionings. Dan huffed trying also not to laugh as he tugged harder a couple more times then switched to tickles. Instantly his fingers crawled all over me making me squirm and giggle until I let go almost rolling into him hoping he'd have a harder time reaching me. Why that technique I figured would work any was beyond me. Instead of hoping he'd quit, getting the hint, he did it worse until I managed to wrap myself around his torso and bring him off balance but on top of me.

"AH! SH-" Dan yelped as he plopped dead weight not expecting such a move from me with just waking up. His long person was again a narrow blanket with him just catching himself before our heads collided. In the quiet of that scare you could hear us panting as we smiled like little kids at the other. Our snickers soon followed along with Dan's lips kissing my nose. "Good mornin' fianceeee!" he sung out making me giggle then roll my eyes.

"Is it now?" I asked holding his cheeks in my palms catching my breath finally. Danny tilted his lips to press then to my forehead and then used his own to rest on it.

"Mhmm, please get up, we have to be up there soon my love. Don't you wanna see what you tweeted about hm?" Dan was coaxing me slowly in an attempt to get me moving. I sighed out looking up like it was a such a hard decision. Dan's giggle as he leaned in smiling on my lips had me unable to keep it up for long though. "Baaaabe..." Danny playfully held it out before kissing me making our lips smack louder than usual. After pulling back he slid down my body kissing lazily any exposed skin until he was back on his knees sliding off the foot.

"Fiiinneeee I guess I'm upppp..." I sung out myself as I rolled over onto my stomach almost resembling a cat stretching out. Dan swatted my ass making me yelp and flip back over almost instantaneously. "Leigh!" I barked with a laugh only to hear him running out of the room cackling loudly. I sat up throwing my face into my palms with a growl and a fake threat of how I was going to murder him. It was just loud enough to where he actually came back and poked his head in the doorway.

"Love youuuu!" he teased still grinning wickedly knowing what he did was means for payback. I glared at him with as serious of face I could muster up without trying to smile. It lasted about two nano seconds before Dan and I both cracked up only with him pointing biting the end of his tongue with a stupid grin still.

"Shut up and let me get all ready and shit, dork!" I waved him away as I slowly slid off the bed making noises that could have told someone I was way passed Dan in age.

"Still your dork baby!" Dan happily reminded me I guessed from the couch. I sighed nodding to myself as I shuffled to the closet.

"Baaaabe?" I started off getting his attention again seeing that I was missing my grump hoodie off its hanger.

"What's up baby-girl?" Danny asked as he came back into the room. He stopped to lean on the doorway when I turned to him placing my hands on my hips.

"My hoodie is gone, any idea where it is?" I nodded toward the closet. Dan looked up thinking about that before holding up a finger and trekking back down the hallway. He had on a nicer pair of jeans and his black t-shirt that I and everyone else really liked on him. When he returned he had it in his hands.

"Sorry, when I did laundry I literally just hung it up in the closet by the door with my leather." Dan shrugged with a bashful look. I took it from him waving him off casually.

"It's fine Danny, was just wondering cause usually I hang it in with my over shirts and all that ya know?" I turned back to him as I grabbed a purple and black plaid shirt to go with the black laced cami I had paired it with.

"Right, no, now I get it, I should've known, since, I hung up my hoodies with my shirts. Which, my dear, I took back the Rush one you stole from me months ago!" Dan teased making me blush and look away for a moment.

"Yeah, I bet you missed it huh?" I chuckled watching him wink at me as he slightly slipped back down the hall.

"What came with it, was worth the wait, I can reassure ya! Now do you still need me or am I good to go back and watch some more of what I got on?" Dan made sure I was done with him for the time being. I shook my head at the first bit of his statement then smiled nodding towards the living room.

"Go, I'll be out there in a moment and we can go." I reassured him grabbing a black bra and his favorite laced panties that I was hoping he didn't see, but with the luck I had it was inevitable.

"Uh huh, and miss the view? I think you do this on purpose!" Dan leaned then back on the door way just to ogle me as I stripped.

"Ya know Danny, I do find them comfortable as much as you do nice on me." I teased with a scoff. Dan nodded to them in my hands before I slid them on as he responded.

"You have no idea how 'nice' they are actually on you. I still say it's a conspiracy!" Danny laughed while I slipped the bra on as well. "See that makes it like worse baby! How dare I go into a house of God with such impure thoughts!" Dan joked while cracking himself up at the same time.

"Hush, if you really need confession later I'll gladly accept you being on your knees over this when we get home." I for once made the suggestive comment watching Dan bite the left corner of his lip shaking his head. I giggled noticing he was instantly silent in thought. Before I tugged on my cami, my head decided to push this further. I walked over in just my underwear keeping intense eye contact with him until I could rest myself against him with my hands on his chest. Danny's own slid down to my hips with thumbs stroking the fabric that rested on the bone. I carefully raised up some to barely brush my lips against Danny's slightly chapped thin ones. I heard his breathing hitch as I left very little space between us. My soft exhales warmed our lips causing Dan barely to breathe out anything verbal.

"Fuck I wanna touch you..." Danny's exhale contained his first confession as his hands slid further down groping my ass with a firm touch. I gasped with a small noise for him feeling him press his clad towards mine.

"Baby..." I breathed back to him grazing his lips again. Danny leaned closer kneading my cheeks while he nuzzled the side of my nose with his.

"You drive me insane baby-girl ya know that..." Danny released his second confession before dropping to his knees gripping the fabric of the panties down with him causing the force of him kneeling to pull the underwear passed my ass. Instantly his nose was against my pelvic bone and I could feel him exhaling onto my sensitive area. The entire move had me bracing myself on the right side of the doorway.

"Leigh..." I whispered down to him feeling him begin kissing my inner thighs making me spread them unwillingly. His lips met my folds molding to them before pressing his tongue passed them making me shudder with a small sound. Danny breathed out through his nose as he tongued up and down my heat. His hands were gripping the fabric and my thighs. My own couldn't help themselves and shot straight for his mane. I pressed him closer with one hand smacking back the other against the frame that was holding me up. My other that had decided to stay bracing myself more against Dan's mouth was tangled in a tuff of curls with nails digging into his skull I was sure.

Danny was hard to understand but the words that were muffled from being shoved between my legs were 'pull babe' to which I did as told and pulled slowly harder. Instantly vibrations from his moans as he embraced the sensations from my actions had caused an erotic conversation between us. I had responded to his praises with my own as my legs trembled the closer he brought me to my edge. His tongue was circling back for another figure eight when I found myself beginning to lean forward using just Dan to hold me upright. I felt another spark when he did make it back around causing my hips to jerk closer into his tongue telling him physically I was close. I let out a smaller set of whimpers as my eyes closed feeling the left side of the panties loosen and his mouth leave me. Replacing it were his two digits that kept up the same pace as he watched me come undone further.

"I love youu..." he softly sung out to me. He turned to press kisses into my thighs then nuzzled those same spots with his nose and cheek. I was shifted not too long after his first phrase feeling him give me his shoulders to brace myself on. He made sure for a second I was good then slid the same two fingers burying inside my aching core curling them in the perfect place.

"Dannnyyy!" I mewled squeezing my eyes shut tighter when his thumb joined in. I was rocking with his movements unable to stop from digging my nails into him. He only hissed some though paying more attention to finishing me smoothly.

"I gotcha baby, come on...You're right there I know...hey...look at me..." Danny encouraged me to open my eyes to see that I was almost resting my forehead against his. He craned his neck up further to mold his lips to mine whispering praises on them when he gently pulled away but not going to far, "You're beautiful baby-girl...my beautiful fiancé...mmm you gonna cum for me, hmm?" Danny coaxed me further feeling the spasms right on cue. I buried my face into his hair holding on as I moaned out my 'yes' right before Danny thrusted his digits in swiftly deeper pulling my release from me.

"Fuck babyyyy-" I cried out into his curls feeling my knees give way from the sudden explosion, it felt like, plus Dan fingering softer letting me ride it out. I buckled into him and was thankful he was already bracing for it. My body fell limp into his shoulder with his right arm holding me steady as he slid his left hand free to cradle me into his arms while he adjusted to sitting on the floor between the doorway and our room. He peppered kisses softly to random areas on my face watching me come down. I was gripping onto his shirt for comfort in it trying to catch my breath.

"You okay?" Danny cooed kissing my temple. I nodded curling more into him just wanting him close to me as possible. His arm that was bracing my back slid further up to give him reach to stroke my hair. "I love you fiancé...I can't wait to marry you babe..." Danny breathed out after another moment when he rested his cheek on my head. I sighed content finally after taking a minute to come back to myself then met his eyes unable to stop the growing smile.

"I can't wait either...though we can't with no church..." I could hear the sleep in my voice making it sound airy as I tried to crack a joke over the fact we probably had even less time to get there. Dan thankfully got the point with how his own crooked smile showed up in his expressions too.

"Heh, yeah, that is true, though I will say definitely won't be needing that confession later huh?" Dan teased me as he nuzzled my nose with an excited expression again involving him biting the end of his tongue with a bigger smile than a second ago. I rolled my eyes but was unable to stop my cheeks from heating just a little from how he worded it.

"Guess you won't unless you think of something else?" I lazily shrugged while he slowly shook his head. It wasn't usually me continuing on with the suggestive comments again. I was glad to see Dan found it amusing at least.

"I'll let ya know, okay?" Dan snickered as he curled his arms around me snuggling me. "Mmm, you feel better though?" Dan asked into my neck. I hadn't realized until he did ask, that I honestly did.

"Mhm, was nice, didn't really know I needed that..." I admitted shifting from hugging his own neck while we still remained on the floor.

"You've been stressed baby, and you again, tend to get lost in whatever it is you're working on, so I took my chance, while also getting to please you with those on," Dan nodded to the black fabric around my ankles, "and decided to distress my gorgeous wife-to-be, very soon in fact, knowing that she will indeed be very focused in the details of the church we are supposed to be like halfway there already to see!" Danny slipped his phone out showing me the time which kicked off my panicking head. I tried to jerk out of his arms to jump up and go get ready but was held more against him instead.

"Dan I have to-" I was trying to point but felt him pin my hands against his chest.

"Babe, you're panicking, stop, relax, hush my love...shhh..." Dan brushed hair from my face scowling down at me. "You literally just heard me explain to you that you need to take a breather. I was showing you the time so you could see that you actually still have some. It is right around the corner, they understand we are busy, we are not on a time schedule, it was just a suggestion that we could come early. So just take another moment before you throw yourself back into this alright? Please? I'm right here with you, the church will still be there when we leave. I promise, okay?" Dan carefully let me not remain crushed into him as he spoke. I tried to keep focused on him instead of letting my eyes dart back to my clothes. He was stroking my cheek by the time he finished and was looking over me with concern.

"You just said though this morning, and waking me up, and-" I fired off the familiar million-miles-an-hour explanation only to be met with lips hushing me. My eyes closed on contact and with the pressure he used I was forced to breathe through my nose like he did. Dan slowly pulled back almost waiting to see if he'd have to do it again watching me with a knowing expression that I had proved his point. I went to inhale to try to explain again though, but was quiet as soon as he raised a finger.

"Don't! If you start panicking like this again, I will go by myself. We're almost in the home stretch with everyone helping out, there is zero reason for you to be like this. Now, I got you up as early as I did cause I wanted you to comfortably be able to get ready and THAT is still my goal. We have been up and gone with no time to breathe for the passing weeks. So today, I am changing it up for us. Since we talked about a redo on the day we got our rings and shit, I am making today that day. Meaning, when I let you up, and I will, I promise, take a moment to doll yourself up if you'd like, even grab a hot cup of tea in your bra and jeans, okay? We'll grab something though on the way as well since me cooking would take a little more time. Just, breathe is all I ask, today breathe for me. We'll go do this, see what you think, maybe stop by the beach and take a walk, but for now just relax," Danny cradled me towards his lips kissing me after his request then pulled back resting his head on mine, "I love you." He blinked down watching me for a moment before letting me out of his grasp.

"Love you too...I'm s-" I almost got it out when he kissed me hard again shutting me up.

"Stop at the 'too'." Dan teased getting me to redo that one not letting me have it this time.

"Ugh, I love you too!" I rolled my eyes with it as I laughed with him. Dan sighed rolling his eyes as well. He let his hands fall flat with a 'thud' against the carpet.

"Babe...just...can ya not sound so 'woe as you' about it?" he teased further making me laugh up at him. I cleared my throat holding up a finger asking him to wait while I thought about it jokingly.

"Uh, hang on, it's coming to me, just-" I was about to go into a dramatic monologue but was cut off due to Dan rocking back taking me with him.

"I GIVE! YOU'RE GONNA BE A BUTT ABOUT IT! NEVERMIND!" He loudly cackled as he dramatically complained to the ceiling. I was unable to pick up my head from his chest as I laughed insanely hard into it. Dan's frame was vibrating from his own howls and only got worse when I snorted into him. The result was him hitting the floor then snorting himself, which made both of us tear up finding the humor in small moments like that.

"DAN WE SOUND HIGH AS SHIT!" I cried out before guffawing. Dan made his own noises telling me 'well duh' before he painted the picture further.

"WELL IT GOES REALLY WELL WITH YOU ON TOP OF ME IN THE FUCKIN' HALLWAY LAUGHING OUR ASSES OFF TOO! AS I SPEAK TO THE CEILING WHILE DOING SO!" Dan's eyes were squeezed shut while tears from us being way too amused streaked down the side of his face. "MAN, ALL I WANTED WAS TO EAT MY FIANCE OUT AND GO FUCKING LOOK AT A CHURCH, INSTEAD I AM LYING ON THE FLOOR WITH HER CRACKING UP AT THE DUMBEST FUCKING THING I THINK WE HAVE EVERRR FOUND AMUSING!" Dan rolled his head to look back to me as I playfully hit his chest scolding him through giggles.

BABY! MY GOD! THAT WAS SO OFFENS-IVEEE!" I tried so hard to keep it together and sound serious but it was a failing attempt.

"WHAT! IT'S TRUE! SERIOUSLY ALL I WANTED WAS TO FUCKIN' SHOVE MY FACERMMMHMM-" Dan tried to obnoxiously explain further but found himself unable as I shoved my hand over his mouth.

"SH-UT UP! WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU?!" I stabbed my free finger towards him attempting to scold him again. Dan snickered behind my hand harder then tried to say something. I removed it for a moment eyeing him with it ready to silence him again if need be. "What was that?" I tilted my head waiting for his response. Dan defensively held up his hands trying to calm down enough to tell me.

"I-haha, I s-said who's not aware of what I just done? The fuckin' couch?! Is he not supposed to know?!" Dan giggled pointing down towards the living room. He was almost good until he snorted which made him squeak again into laughter.

"I was talking about, you're obnoxious yelling! What if the neighbors heard you!?" I hissed at him in fun only to giggle as he gasped for air banging on the carpet.

"ARE YOU FUCKING- BABE?! IF THE NEIGHBORS ARE JUST-AH SHIT HAHAHA-OH GOD BABY IF THE NEIGHBORS ARE JUST NOW FIGURING OUT WHAT'S BEEN GOING ON HERE THROUGH ME SIMPLY YELLING ABOUT IT, THEN THERE IS SOMETHING WAY WRONG DONTCHA THINK?!" Dan howled throwing an arm over his eyes. I couldn't help but let my head fall back down shaking it not believing how much of a dork my fiancé was.

It was a moment of a few giggle fits and us hushing the other trying to stop them before we both sighed still with me flopped on Dan's chest and him on his back with one arm now over my back while the other remained over his eyes. We both let the silence fall over us eventually even after a childish hushing fit that almost restarted our cackling. Dan huffed with a smile like I did a second before when he finally was able to look at me without gyrating across the floor in snickers. "Oh man, that, whew! Oh god baby, that was good...ah shit, that was great!" Dan shook his head while reaching to stroke my cheek. I dipped my head down smiling bashfully then peeked back to him after shaking it while it had rested against his chest.

"I can't believe you." Was all I declared nor could think of after such a fun moment. Dan snickered once before slipping a finger under my chin smiling at me with adoring eyes.

"Yes you can. You love me though, remember this! Just think, that was only a first! Imagine your life being like this for years to come hm?" Dan grinned with a chuckle as I pretended to groan.

"It's so terrible!" I dramatically held out my hands then brought them to pretend to pull at my hair. Dan gently took them with a softer chuckle then laced our fingers so he could tug me closer to him.

"Hey," Dan warmly started bringing my attention to him. He placed my hands on his shoulders then stroked my bare arms turning the mood back to being meaningful and soothing, "In all seriousness, I totally am looking forward to sharing more times like that with you babe. Like I'm super excited in all honesty, because like," Dan held me as he shifted to sit us up against the wall. His knees bent letting me have something propping my back up comfortably almost making himself a slender recliner as he spoke, "and not that ya know we can assume, but, who the hell else do you hear talks about doing shit like that anymore, ya know? I like our silly moments, I like ya know, being able to play and laugh together. It's the best with you!" Dan almost blushed as he bashfully looked down when I took his hands with mine.

"I like them too, baby; I mean who else am I gonna do this with? I'd rather take these times over the quieter moments that have us trying not to laugh too much fearing we'll offend someone or whatever." I shrugged playing with Dan's nimble fingers as he listened.

"Mhm, exactly, which is why I think we should get going here soon. Again not on a schedule but courteous timing. Sadly, I just told you to relax and get ready, yet have costed you that and ask, heh, that you just get changed and we'll still be able to grab some tea on the way, yes?" Dan shrugged as I looked to the bedroom then back to him with a playful sigh.

"If I mussst..." I went to throw my leg over to stand up when Dan tugged me forward before I could. I giggled onto his lips then held his face as I pressed a loving kiss to them.

"Love you Nuggle Butt..." Danny softly said with big eyes matching his grin. I stroked his cheeks with my thumbs before kissing him again.

"Love you too hubby..." I bit my lip almost slightly nervous that he'd correct me. Instead what he did was bring his hands up to cup my face to kiss me again then rest his forehead with mine.

"Six weeks baby..." Danny reminded me. I felt my breathing stop only to hear him chuckle between us.

"R-Really?" I questioned wondering where all the time went. Danny was barely fazed over my realization.

"Mhmmm, six weeks, then you're all mine." Danny declared biting his own lip with a smile. I breathed out into my own wide smile blinking back happier tears not seeing it until he said it that we really were close to our homestretch.

"Fuck!" I squeaked through more tears as I sat up to wipe my eyes. Danny was blinking away his own with a quiet nod hearing himself say it. I let myself take it in more as I shook my head unable to stop smiling. My hands flew up to cover my face after a moment and it was a second later Dan gently brought his arms around me letting me uncover it to tuck into his neck. "Babyy really?!" I cried out kneading his curls as he nodded quicker again sniffling.

"Y-yeah, s-six weeks, babe...we're almost there...god it's fucking nuts huh? Feels like just yesterday-" Dan happily blubbered out saying what I was thinking as well.

"You-you almost-t-boned my truck!" I chuckled through another sniffle and set of tears. Dan looked towards me still resting on his shoulder as he slowly nodded with a smile. He reached to dry my leaking eyes for a moment as I did the same for him.

"You were so mad at me when you first got out..." Dan laughed through his nose. I sniffled then did my own nose-laugh nodding unable to lie.

"I was mad cause you nearly wrecked us both!" I bit my lip watching Dan roll his eyes have heard about this many times before.

"I know baby, I know...but then oh man the look on your face when you saw who I was, god you were totally just super adorable. Cause one second you were so sure to lay into me then that happened and the seconds it took for you to backpedal was great. I never could forget that..." Dan kissed my hair smiling with me still. I looked down shaking my head remembering it well.

"You said that uh, you liked my hoodie too, and I remember almost losing my shit!" I giggled letting my eyes just leak casually. Eventually they'd quit like Dan's did after a while.

"Mhm, though now that we're here, um, can I just say, I did notice my placement on it and would like to tell you I was very touched when Arin pointed it out once we had it drying back in the room." Dan admitted a new factoid to me and I blushed harder than I had in a long time with him.

"Oh geeze, is that what won you over?" I teased him after giving a small nudge to him with my head. Danny smirked then nudged me back with a giggle.

"Was part of it, nothing really like has more of a hold than the other, you were just, super kind and interesting! You wanted nothing more than a simpler conversation instead of free shit with my name plastered on it!" Danny joked shaking his head. He wasn't wrong in the sense though.

"I didn't want something materialistic..." I shrugged with a knowing smile. Dan pulled me close pressing his lips to mine then nuzzling me.

"I know baby...and you got so much more, as did I." Danny kissed me again after that then hugged me tight letting me wrap my arms around his neck after pecking his cheek.

"I love you Danny..." I sighed closing my eyes and smiling.

"Love you too, [Y/N], let's go to church huh?" Dan brought me back to kiss me then help me up first so I could help him. He held me tight against him before letting me go finish getting ready. We left the house feeling better, and I admittedly tons more relaxed as we hopped into MY truck to go see hopefully where we'd be saying 'I do.'


	56. Chapter 56

Dan had been right about the drive being not too far. We literally were able to stop and grab tea to go from a local café before rounding a couple more blocks. Dan had taking to liking being able to relax as I drove us up to the church in a smoother, but yet still mean of a ride. After I shut off the engine and unbuckled Dan laid a hand on my thigh stroking it with his thumb. I looked to him placing my own hand over it playing with his ring using my own thumb.

"What is it?" I asked seeing him glance to the doors and back to me. He licked his lips with a sigh before he answered.

"Listen, I um, I wanted to say before we go in here, just, don't get too upset if it doesn't work out, okay? I mean, I know we're so close baby, and I know you were really super excited, but please take this in stride? Cause I love you and I know-" Danny was nervously rambling for the sake of my sanity. He was trying to protect my feelings which I found really sweet of him.

"Dan," I cut him off with a small smile, "I know and am so grateful you're prepping me, but honestly, I already figured. We kind of have iffy luck with this stuff, but I mean, as long as we're still in this together by the end of it, I'm gonna be okay, okay?" I watched him nod understanding before gently nudging me with his head.

"'Kay...Love you baby..." Danny softly said before kissing me matching his words. I smiled pecking his nose with a small giggle.

"Love you, ready?" I asked squeezing his hand. Danny stroked my knuckles with a nod towards the church.

"Let's get in there, I'll grab our tea so you can get out." Dan's crooked grin had me feeling confident in this trip. I stepped out of the truck shutting the door hearing another set of car doors shutting behind us.

"Sup losers!" I heard a familiar voice call out. I spun around shaking my head seeing we would be in the company of our maid of honor and best man today for this.

"Glad you could make it man!" Dan reached out to hug Arin with a chuckle. I laughed walking up to hug Suzy tight.

"Surprise!" she laughed as we linked arms. I couldn't have felt any better about it seeing we were gonna have a good time however this panned out with those two around. I looked over to see Arin and Dan putting arms around the other nodding while laughing over something. Arin was in his own nicer plain black t-shirt and a pair of darker blue jeans. He probably figured like we had to dress somewhat decent but not too much to check this place out. Suzy almost matched him with a white shirt layered intop of a nicer black tank top. It had a jagged heart on it with a cute little stick figure holding it. Her boots were cute the way they came over the leggings she matched with it and I smiled after complimenting her.

"So you guys are with us then?" I asked nudging her as we approached the wooden doors. The medium sized building was white brick otherwise and a smaller steeple at the top. Angel statues watched over from the corners of the roof placed on each facing out.

"Heck yeah man! Dan called and said it'd be a fun surprise to come down and give a second opinion!" Suzy smiled at me as I looked over seeing Dan hear his name with a wink.

"Getting' free with them surprises eh babe?" I teased watching Arin stick his tongue out behind them taunting me as Dan blew a kiss following suit as well.

"Love you honey!" Danny giggled as he let me slip passed him while he held the doors. I took his free hand pulling him to follow me behind when I got through.

"Sure, uh huh!" I teased him more holding his hand as it came around my shoulders. We took a couple more steps in to see that the sanctuary was through another set of similar wooden doors. The lobby we had stepped into was paneled with a lighter oak but with the mild lighting it brought in already a warm glow with it. The carpet that lead into the sanctuary was a short trim with a maroon coloring to it. Dan was taking it in like I was when I looked up seeing him run his sight over the higher ceiling that we thought.

"Babe?" I nudged him speaking softly as to respect the atmosphere. Dan looked down raising his eyebrows acknowledging he heard me. "So far?" I simply asked his take on just the small area watching him nod casually still looking over details.

"Hey guys? I think we're supposed to meet in the office right?" Arin whispered nodding towards a smaller door to our left. It had a gold plaque with the engravings 'Pastor S. Schnider.' I stepped passed with Dan holding my hand following along as I went to knock on the door.

"Hey! How can I help you, oh, wait, um, Misterrr A-vi-dan?" a man about Ross's height with a wider build answered. His hair was swept to the side in a shorter cut with feathered brown coloring. He had glasses on with a kind expression as he stuck out his hand meeting Dan in a friendly shake.

"Yes, um, father, but just call me Dan!" Danny smiled kindly watching the pastor step aside to let us in.

"Come have a seat kiddies! Oh!" He looked passed us seeing Arin and Suzy, but taking no worry to them, "Ya brought company!" he laughed ushering them to step in as well.

"Oh um, we can just wait out here, if it's gonna be too much?" Arin offered with a small gesture but laughed a little when the pastor nodded for him to just come in. Already I was liking the casual feel of how he treated others.

"Well guys, so who's who here?" Pastor Schnider asked. Dan had a hold of my left hand raising it with a proud grin and a chuckle as we sat in front of his desk.

"She's the bride, um, obviously I'm the groom," Dan pointed around as he explained, "this here is my best man, and the lovely woman in his company is totally the maid of honor!" Dan smiled when Arin patted his shoulders shaking his head.

"Sorry, um I'm Arin and this is my wife Suzy, and he's my best friend whom can be terrible with intros if too much on his mind!" Arin reached out to shake hands with the pastor as well. Suzy nodded shaking his hand too. He turned back towards me smiling wide as he sat on his desk facing us.

"So, you're the bride to be hm?" he asked me making me blush. "Seems your best man was right, what's your name lovely?" he chuckled looking over to Dan whom was bashful himself suddenly.

"[Y/N], sir, and yeah I am the bride!" I spoke up giggling as he wagged a finger in Dan's direction.

"See, now here, I'll back him up, he didn't give me your name, because he's waiting to just call you his wife, right?" the pastor teased him and I made it a little worse nudging him with a grin. Dan looked over blushing shaking his head. His huge smile as he kissed my ring told me I was working on it.

"He is right babe, don't let him fool you!" Dan played along. Arin scoffed jokingly behind us making me and Suzy giggle at him.

"Oh! Best man's got something to say?" Schnider grinned to Arin whom cracked up waving him off.

"No, father, sorry, I just like giving him a hard time!" Arin avoided attention trying to get down to business.

"Please guys, my first name is Scott, okay? Besides we aren't catholic here either, so father and all that, not needed." Scott offered for some more comfortable ways to address him.

"Well Scott thank you for seeing us, I mean it's not short-notice, we're just oh man, really busy people!" Dan explained kicking things off. Scott nodded understanding it.

"Yeah we um been trying to get the smaller details down, figured it'd be less of an issue. I know sounds backwards, but my maid of honor, Suzy, she's good on her toes so... decorating and all that, good once we have it all set, ya know?" I explained further watching Scott give props to Suzy's talent.

"Sounds like you guys got this down already! Good, um, have you two agreed on just a traditional ceremony or do you have other religions to consider?" he asked looking between us. Dan shifted but spoke up helping me out when I realized we really didn't decide for sure.

"Honestly, ya know from the genetics I seem to have embraced, obviously yeah I am Jewish, but just to keeping it general, we're gonna go with traditional. So by all means pay no mind to my hertage!" Dan joked waving his hand. Scott looked to me and pulled an Arin almost.

"Okay, and what does your misses say?" he asked smiling my way. I chuckled looking back to Dan whom tilted his head grinning. He was amused that I was being picked on for once.

"She says," I looked back to Scott, "just a traditional exchange is fine. We do have plenty of friends that are not of the Jewish nor practice a religion, and it would go smoother for everyone if we just let it be a general service." I nodded confidently towards him feeling Dan rub my knuckles in a silent praise.

"Great, sounds good! So any comments, questions from the best man or maid of honor here?" Scott nodded behind us offering to include any say from Arin or Suzy.

"Is there anything we'd need to know in accordance to the sermon? Like um, oh geeze, help me out here hun." Arin was trying to ask something but found the words escaping him. Suzy snapped her fingers thinking of what it was.

"He's trying to ask if there is like times or so that we need to do things with YOUR schedules, I mean cause we can plan times all we want-" Suzy went on to describe their ideas but was stopped kindly when Scott nodded understanding further.

"No no! You guys pick the day, well these two," he nodded towards us as he answered her, "and we work around it. No, I know a TON of places now have you working around them, no no, you guys are fine to let US know when!" Scott happily cleared that up and I swore I felt Dan release some tension from himself. I squeezed his hand that time feeling him stroke my knuckles more slowly than before.

"Okay cool, cause I know they," Suzy tapped my shoulder, "have been wanting sort of a midday ceremony so the reception is more at night to where everyone can just go right from there to there and then just end the night comfortably." Suzy's planning side was coming out and I had to admit I was forever grateful for her.

"That's no problem, now did you two have a priest in mind or?" Scott asked taking down more details I noticed on a pad of paper. Dan smiled taking that one gladly as he sat up straighter.

"Well sir, I was going to ask, if you would like to do the honors? I mean we're taking over your church, why not let you lead the big day?" Dan offered lightly watching Scott raise his eyebrows with a warm smile.

"Honestly, I'd be honored! For such a nice couple as you two are, really I appreciate that! Which leads me to as further on, we should talk vows? Written or traditional?" he smirked noticing Dan and I's expressions. We both froze knowing we still had to do that. It was Arin whom intercepted our answers though.

"Oh they are totally writing those out! If I have to write a best man speech, these two can handle vows." Arin teased squeezing Dan's shoulders again as we all snickered.

"He's not wrong, really!" Dan shrugged looking up patting his best friend's arm.

"Good! I expect good things considering you two have been holding hands and like supporting the other as we've discussed this." Scott had called Dan and I out for our silent conversation between touches. We both were a little pink in the cheeks over it, but couldn't deny it either, especially when Arin took that again.

"Oh you will, like you know those couple in those movies where you're like 'there is no way that that sort of gross-love exists?' Yeah, it does, these two, right now, are trying to very much so keep it at a two, at least for ya!" Arin teased us making Scott nod as he pointed to us.

"You two have an arguing statement?" Scott offered letting us have a chance to decline that accusation. Dan shook his head biting his lip as I looked down blushing hard.

"Yeah Danny, go ahead, tell him how you don't have like a million nicknames!" Arin nudged Dan then waiting to see what comeback he'd have.

"It's not a million man, remember we counted that night!" Dan only had that to say. Scott cracked up shaking his head then had to ask.

"I gotta know then, how many?" he asked looking to anyone for an answer. I giggled nudging Dan whom shook his head as he smiled wider.

"We got to about what babe? Eight from you to me, and like over ten I could call you?!" Dan cracked up with me as Scott looked up at Arin understand it all now.

"So let me guess, is one Snuggle Bunny?" Scott guessed looking to Arin more figuring it out Arin was more willing for the sake of embarrassment.

"Actually, man, you're close!" Arin tapped my shoulder pointing to Dan, "That, is her NUGGLE-Dan, no 'S' and she is his," Arin tapped Dan then not even needing to be seen that he was looking devious as Ross would about this, "Nuggle-Butt!" Arin stood straighter giggling with Suzy whom was trying to not make it so obvious she was liking this small roast as well.

"You're kidding? That's just, wow, you guys aren't kidding?!" Scott's eyes were wide when I looked back up extremely red and nodded confirming it.

"He's not lying sir, it's really that bad...if you want to call it so." I admitted verbally feeling Dan shift to rest his head on his fist with a guilty nod.

"That's too sweet! You guys sound really ready to do this!" Scott took it on with ending his teasing spree just as quick as it started. Dan nodded quickly slowly coming back around after a moment.

"We are, I mean, we're cliché to say we've been through a lot and have embraced the other fully to a point where it'd be silly not to be ready to do this!" I couldn't help but speak up watching Scott nod with a wide smile. He looked over at Dan whom was smiling more at what I had said. I smiled back to my fiancé watching him unable to hide the adoration in his brown eyes.

"I love you." Dan declared warmly almost pulling me into our own bubble. I looked down at our hands then back up to him elated for that.

"I love you too, Daniel." I responded quietly as I leaned to peck his lips.

"Aww! Okay, okay, you've sold me!" Scott cracked up telling us we had him.

"Really?" Dan looked back biting his lip almost holding back the pending excitement we were both sharing.

"Yeah yeahhh, you two are a trip! You guys have some fantastic support, let's talk business sadly, but then we can call this meeting adjourned in time for lunch for you guys, yeah?" Scott slid off his desk to hop on a desktop in the corner of the office. Dan and I were beaming behind his back wrinkling our noses trying to hold it in.

"So whatcha need sir?" Dan casually sat forward taking out his wallet. I watched him pull out his ID and card ready for when he needed it.

"A date to start? You guys have this right?" Scott looked behind him at us with a joking tone. Dan cocked an eyebrow with a grin as he nodded.

"Sure do, we decided on the twentieth of March? We had it for the sixteenth but gave ourselves a little more room, ya know?" Dan shrugged but was still grinning.

"Awesome, so that is a, wow, it's a Sunday, nice guys! Meaning I'll be here!" Scott joked with us getting a few chuckles over the obvious.

"Totally was planned as so!" Arin teased further making us all shake our heads giggling more.

"Good! Smart moves guys!" Scott cracked up as he typed. We waited for another moment for him to ask us for further details. "Alrighty, and you said you were gonna have a separate hall there Dan?" Scott nodded our way as Dan answered.

"Oh! Yeah, we um have a few things planned out already with room needed, not that ya know it's not big enough down there I'm sure but-" Dan was trying to keep it polite but was cut off by Scott's friendly waved.

"Dan I get it, we have couples come around saying the same thing all the time. Really, you're fine I was just making sure not to charge you for it when you're not gonna use it." He explained telling us it was fine. Dan breathed out feeling less bad after hearing him.

"Okay cool, um, you need my license and all that correct?" Dan tilted his head watching Scott type more.

"Yes, sirrr, I will take that from you rightttt, now!" Scott turned to wheel himself towards Dan's outstretched hand containing his info. When he took a look at it I was waiting for the initial and also common question everyone asks. "Leigh? Why not go by this? Suits you sir." Scott asked of course and I nodded to Dan to take the floor.

"I um, I never went by my first for years, even with my parents, so it's just stuck. Just recently, well, since I got engaged to her, I been getting a little freer with answering to it." Dan smiled my way telling me he was implying what we talked about back in Texas.

"Ah, just seems time, or somethin'?" Scott glanced over smiling. Dan nodded casually agreeing with it. He wasn't gonna go into explaining his whole reasons or we'd be here all day.

"Yeah, getting' old ya know?" Dan snickered as I nudged him shaking my head.

"Oh come on you're not, oh wow, you're turning thirty-six here soon?" Scott looked at Dan's ID then back to him. Dan stroked my hair nodding slowly with his lips tucked in a soft line.

"Yup, gonna marry before forty, so I guess that's totally an accomplishment!" Dan joked snickering with him. Scott wagged a finger at him agreeing.

"Good way to look at it! Now how old is she hm? Or is that not okay to know?" Scott teased me while I giggled with a shrug.

"He's got a decade on me, no big deal!" I let him do the math watching Dan lean to kiss my cheek.

"Still gorgeous no matter what to me." Dan softly complimented me making me look away bashfully with a smile.

"Alright you two, let's remember who's house we're in!" Scott teased turning around handing Dan his cards back.

"Sorry, man, really it will be less like this the day off, be too busy probably sobbing over her beauty!" Dan laid it on thick making me just roll my eyes then. He kept his eyes on me with a small snicker telling me he knew what he was doing still.

"It's never bad to be fond of the one you're spending the rest of your life with Dan. Remember that. I'm sure Arin knows, right? You did say Ms. Suzy was your wife?" Scott stood to nod to them. Arin pulled Suzy close kissing her cheek with a huge grin.

"Yeah she is, but we been together a lot long than they had." Arin admitted nodding to us. Scott waved it off shaking his head.

"Still, it is nice to hear that they love you, and are STILL in love with you." He reminded Arin chuckling as Arin nodded sheepishly.

"Okay, yeah!" Arin grinned for once embarrassed.

"See! You been saying it's bad, here we've been the ones doing it right all along babe!" Dan looked too me beaming with me. I cracked up pointing towards Arin whom was sticking his tongue out.

"You guys are still lame!" Arin childishly joked watching Dan and I stand to get ready to head out.

"We all love different, but, I hope you guys have smooth planning here on out! We'll meet again soon for rehearsal and all that! Let's say a week before?" Scott offered us a date which actually sounded good. Dan and I nodded with a smile before reaching out to shake Scott's hand again.

"Totally! Sounds great!" Dan agreed as he gave Arin and Suzy room to say good-bye as well.

"Good, um, give us a call if anything changes we'll be here okay!" Scott genuinely offered bringing home the casual and yet homey feel I knew this place had all around.

"Of course! Thank you so much for your time man!" Dan nodded as we stepped out. I had a hold of Dan's left hand messing with his ring as we waved good-bye.

"Congratulations guys, go have some lunch to celebrate! See you soon!" Scott called back as we all said our good-byes again. Dan led me and him out through the doors pulling me to the side so Suzy and Arin could follow.

"Man, that dude is awesome!" Arin commented sounding like he loved that we picked here.

"Oh yeah! I totally loved how nice he is, makes me feel fuckin' so much better about here!" Dan nodded to the church as he agreed.

"Right, so he kept mentioning food, and now I am hungry as shit, say we go grab a bite and actually have a good time?" Arin offered a double date. Dan and I shrugged with smiles at the other before nodding Arin's way.

"Sounds good to me!" I declared before stepping from Dan to hug them good bye before we departed.

"Awesome, um, should I call Ross and we try this whole sushi thing again? Or no?" Arin cautiously offered up a redo on the night everything sort of went to shit. Dan nodded as he stepped out of Suzy's hug liking that idea.

"Sure! I know we're gonna be a moment, she's gotta call Melissa, and I'm gonna call up Brian and let him know what's up." Dan explained as he fished out my keys.

"No biggy, we'll go grab a table and meet ya there!" Arin smiled taking Suzy's hand.

"Good, drive safe you two!" Dan called after Arin whom waved him off then yelled like he was some sort of special. We remained by the doors of the church as they drove out to traffic. I felt an arm tug me closer to the owner by the waist after we saw them off. When I looked up Dan glancing to the church then to me grinning. "So?" he nodded casually to it with a hint to ask me what I thought. My own beaming smile couldn't hide anymore, along with my excited-ness as I jumped into Dan's arms squealing.

"I LOVE IT, I LOVE IT, I LOVE IT!" I giggled as Dan spun us. His own light laughter had me feeling even better.

"I'm glad you do!!" Dan cheered pressing kisses all over my face, "It's real baby! You totally got your church!" Dan cracked up more as I hugged his neck tighter while he carried me to the truck.

"I KNOW! AHHH!" I couldn't help but freak out in the best way ever. I kissed him all over making him giggle over how elated I was. Dan leaned up against the tailgate until I was done before he spoke between us letting the calm wash back over.

"I love you, and am very excited to count down these days baby." Dan smiled as he breathed out resting his head on mine. I cupped his face giving him Eskimo kisses while I giggled softly between us.

"I love you too, thank you for putting this together! Even with Arin and Suzy, it made it! You have no idea how like, oh god, how amazing this feels!" I gushed shaking my head. It was almost like a million weights had been lifted.

"I got an idea, maybe." Danny winked before laughing softly himself. He pecked my nose then leaned in to mold our lips together. I stroked his cheek when done so, feeling him brush his tongue against my bottom lip when he took a slight moment for air. I welcomed it wholly letting our tongues greet then tangle together in our own personal moment of celebration. It was a couple smaller kisses that were interrupted by smiles before I noticed Dan pulled out his phone.

"Aww baby, why!" I giggled seeing the preview of us against my truck lip-locked. I was squirming with how much I was in love with this moment it was unreal. Danny let it just save to his phone before opening up his video feature wiggling his eyebrows.


	57. Chapter 57

"Leigh Daniel! Stop staring at my ass!"

"B-abe, I promise, hehe, I'm not!"

"I know you are! Knock it off, dork! God just let me get this in focus!"

"It is in focus!"

"No it wasn't!"

"I'm looking at a clear picture right now!"

"...Dannnn?"

"Love youuu!"

"You better...hmf."

"What was that? Did I hearrrr maybe some sass?!

"You heard nothing!"

"Oh but I did, and will be looking for an apology later!"

"LEIGH! Come on you said you'd do this please babe behave!"

"Fineeee, but can I touch your butt later?"

"Maybe, let's do this first."

"Okay, but like seriously, totally wanting to touch your butt!"

"Oh my god Danny! Please!"

"Ughhh, fine, no fun fiancé."

"Hush now scoot over back to your side!"

I watched Dan slide smoothly back over where he was supposed to be sitting on the couch. I shook my head finding him utmost ridiculous since we had closed in on more details. Dan had already some footage of his own from last week, and still was extremely full of energy since then. I told him if he didn't post it we could pan back to it in edit.

"Okay, well," I looked to my fiancé whom was trying not to have such a giggle fit. He was pressing his lips into a hard line, but his reddened cheeks gave him away. He eventually was unable to hold them back turning to cackle into his arm as he waved me off telling me to start. "Y-you're supposed to be the one starting. I did this last time!" I listened to the snort as Dan leaned back then fell forward pressing his head into my shoulder cackling harder.

"I-I fucking can't! Y-ya...YA GOTTA DO ITTTT!" Dan blurted out gasping for air. His voice was a squeal as he inhaled only to exhale more laughter. I sat there blinking at my fans technically. My playful aggravation grew as it went from Dan's hand resting on my shoulder to him slowly falling into my lap. I looked down hearing the pathetic after giggles as he buried his face into my legs.

"Ya done?" I asked brushing back his hair listening to him catch his breath while I shook my head at him. The bushel of curls seemed to nod a 'yes' but he remained hiding into me.

"I think I'm good, phew! Okay so um, heh, hi?" Dan rolled over looking up at me and the expression I had for him. He kept his head in my lap though as he bashfully smiled while I pretended to glare at him with no words yet. His pointer finger slowly rose with caution however, to boop my nose as I looked back to the camera knowing it was rolling.

"You still need to start Dan." I sighed looked down again blinking at him as he looked to the camera then back to me.

"C-can I do it from here?" he asked clearly pleased with where he had ended up. I raised an eyebrow watching him reach up to play with a strand of my hair, "you want me to sit up huh?" he asked watching me nod trying to keep some professionalism within the channel. Dan sighed with an eye roll as he pushed himself back up to smile awkwardly like he and Arin did for their live action skits. I turned to him smiling sarcastically waiting for him to go on ahead. He looked at me then almost asking what before feeling the lightbulb click on. "Oh! Um, hey everyone!" Dan gave a wave turning fully to the camera. I smiled wide with my own similar wave as he went on. "I am Danny Sexbang, alongside me is my gorgeous, and I believe slightly irritated-"

"I'm not irritated Dan, but thanks for that!" I countered him nodding defeated. Dan raised his eyebrows with as he turned back continuing on trying to save himself.

"Okay so um, I am here with my AMAZINGLY beautiful and smidenly aggravated at me-"

"Not aggravated either! Come on Dan!" I corrected again watching him tuck his lips inward and look down like I just scolded him. "Come on!"

"Oh-okay! So I am here with the ABSOLUTE LOVE OF MY LIFE whom clearly is not, um, negatively affected by my-"

"LEIGH!"

"FUCK IT I'M HERE WITH MY FIANCE AND CLEARLY WE'RE DOING GREAT! THINGS ARE JUST FUCKING GREAT HERE! WE'RE LOVING THIS!" Dan loudly blurted out snapping his head to me with wide eyes and a playful serious expression. "Better?!" he nods to the side which is the direction of the camera clearly waiting on me to correct him once more.

"Yes. Thanks, less shouting though!" I raise my voice some watching him clench his jaw and look down shaking his head.

"'Mkay." His expression is a defeated yet 'sign for help' as he kept his bottom lip tucked under his top lip. Slowly his head started to shake side to side with a clear sigh he was going to start giggling again. All it took was my long sigh to have him lose it. His whole body slouched then shook from internal laughter that soon followed with a squeaky 'I'm so sorry!' pleading to me. He slowly looked over from him still being hunched over to see just how mad I was. Instead though my expression during all this was me shaking my head feeling almost sorry for him. Dan waved a finger slowly sitting up before catching his breath. I raised my eyebrows then acknowledging him to say whatever he was thinking of. "Ya know," a small fit of giggles was breaking up his lead into his comment, "I warned you about this, longgg ago! I know this!" Dan wagged his finger as he spoke while I clearly looked confused.

"About? What? Your inability to just start a simple update video without losing your mind?!" I teased then was oddly watching him nod quickly telling me I was onto something.

"Yes! Well okay, um, no," Dan looked off remembering what he was trying to jog my own memory for letting his Jew run wild with his hands flailing as he spoke, "like okay do you remember, the night we finally got back from driving from Michigan and shit and we came in from the party or whatever, and like I tried to explain to you that like, we totally have a hard time getting to a good moment where anyone can get a line or two in? And I totally was like explaining how it's like just chaos and Suzy does the whole 'mom' thing with us?" Dan waited as I looked to the camera then back to him with just my eyes.

"Y-yes?" I leaned slightly away as if to show a little worry in where he was getting at.

"THIS IS ONE OF THOSE TIMES! AND I'M SORRY!" Dan shouted excitedly but was looking guilty through the laughing. He eventually calmed down though taking a few deep breaths as I shifted to lean my arm propped up to the back of the couch patiently waiting. It was all staying in. We had been doing vids uncut and uncensored for a few runs and this time was no different. Eventually he turned to stroke my cheek with a hopeful smile. He rocked a little while his head tilted some his smile widening the longer gazed at me. "Baaabeee...I love youuu...." Danny sung out softly getting me to smile. I watched him pout a little when I didn't respond though, and barely heard the small, but sincere "I'm sorry..." he whispered knowing when it came time to do these I did have a sense to try and keep on track. He scooted closer keeping his eyes on mine proving that I did come first besides his music in his life. In front of the camera which is essentially the audience; Dan leaned in to kiss my lips apologetically barely pulling back only so far. It was enough where his soft chocolate eyes could search for his okay to try again and that he was forgiven.

Eventually I did move to wrap my arms around his neck while wresting my head against his cheek. Danny I felt breathe out in obvious relief before turning to pull me into his lap after kissing my temple. I sat there perched on his thigh uncaring for the opinions of him holding me. It was a small moment of on camera cuddles before Dan inhaled to speak again. "So! Remember also, to you guys, what we talked about here?" I felt the wind from Dan gesturing between us as he continued, "This, is what it looks like to work together. To be together in fights and making up. Small, really not too severe of a case, BUT, it's proving to you guys that it is possible to make up and things ACTUALLY work out. Now that we've clearly made our point from that, back to the whole thing of why we even did this. I can assure you it was NOT to give a lesson in being a domesticated couple that happens to also work like this for a living, SO! Now that I have probably taken up enough of your lovely viewer's time, I think it's good if you talk for a little bit, babe..." Dan shrugged watching me sit up more. I turned to be more towards them than Dan as I spoke up finally.

"Before I get into it, I just wanna add that I do love you too, okay?" I looked back before kissing Dan casually. His warm 'aww' with arms rounding my person with a head leaning on my shoulder had me red all over.

"Was hoping you weren't gonna wait till like later, ya know?" Dan looked up as he added his though resting his chin on my shoulder then. I booped his nose then shaking my head looking back to getting down to business.

"ANYWAY, now that you all have mostly left to go throw up! We have some awesome news to share! We have a TON of details marked off as DONE which I am absolutely grateful for!" I smiled wide with my own excitement.

"Oh god me too baby! Like after thinking that we never were gonna make it out of this alive? We truly have to give a huge shout out to our friends, on the Game Grumps channel, I mean our," Danny gestured between us, "home channel really, but those guys um, really fuckin' jumped in and saved our asses because it was just chaos still!" Dan shook his head looking crazed as I took over giggling.

"RIGHT! I am so thankful that they all literally stepped in, giving us no choice really, and said 'look this is clearly not still coming together with you two, let us help!' and help we did let them and oh man just sooo many things like um, we FINALLY got centerpieces done, um, you fellas just got fitted for your tuxes right?" I asked watching Dan smile and nod.

"Oh yeah! We um went to the boutique that her and I got our rings at, and um all the guys had such a fun time honestly picking out their shit, which if you stay tuned we'll definitely let you see what we got from that just have to get a few things edited and shit and we'll be posting those um, oh man specifically, a special thank you so much to Suzy and fucking Holly!" Dan lead into their part of it letting me take over happily.

"YES! You two ladies oh god, from the hall, to the catering with the help of Kevin and his girlfriend, we are officially having Sushi-"

"I'M SO FUCKING EXCITED!- Sorry, haha, please continue babe!" Dan nodding with a snicker as I looked up laughing.

"I think that was your favorite part is when they came in waving that receipt saying they got it!" I called back to that day watching Dan lean into me smiling wide.

"I know! It was! I mean the day we get married is gonna be badass, but fuck if that didn't make this totally like ten times better! Yay!" Dan nudged me again making me have to do the same back. I shook my head but continued on.

"Yes, it has um, we also have definitely declared that we are going toooo haveeee a special treat for the reception! Um sadly we will not be filming the ceremony, cause that's for us, and we feel like we've shared more than enough to rightfully even say we've earned that, um BUT, we will be letting you guys see some highlights of the reception once we get back from out honeymoon!" I threw my arms up in joy only to wrap them around Dan's neck and squeeze. Dan laughed nodding in his own thrills as he fell back making both of us startle then crack up harder. Once we caught ourselves again I shifted to just snuggle up next to him resting my head on his shoulder while holding his hand.

"Oh man, yeah, we definitely have our team's work cut out for them that's for sure! God I didn't realize we like have what your dress? The um rehearsal, both, since we are having a live setup, which remind me to call Brian after this, um-" Dan was trying to think so I blurted out what I knew we missed.

"Oh man! We have the church too!" I squeezed his hand then giggled as he threw an arm around me while kissing our fingers smiling on them before looking up.

"We did, and it is nice too! I fucking love it!" Dan shook his head in awe which had me nodding.

"Yeah! Oh man so homey looking, but so gorgeous! It is going to be amazing!" I gushed not noticing Dan beaming over my excitement in this.

"It was amazing, is gonna be amazing, like you!" Dan laid that on thick before kissing my temple making me blush hard. I squeezed my eyes shut showing my giddiness when I opened them Dan bounced his eyebrows as I shook my head incredulous to his actions. "Pretty uh, smooth eh?" Dan teased nudging me.

"Oh please, but yeahhh gotta give ya that one babe!" I winked at him with another nudge back listening to the mutual giggles we had. Dan and I shifted to snuggle closer some more as we thought about what else to share that had been done.

"Okay so, we totally have like essentials right? I mean picking up the rings tomorrow, then um, OH FUCK, we totally never like went to the court house!" Dan looked scared for a second before I calmed him down.

"Baby we do that like a week before! We still have time!" I curled my hand around our still conjoined to watching him breathe out in another moment of relief.

"Yeah, sorry, okay um, Oh! Well, agh, this wouldn't be for OUR benefit but I KNOW two people who would be quite upset if we did not mention that we are totally having our bachelor parties like what the night before the rehearsals?" Dan was guessing looking to me for help.

"No nooo, they're like setting it up for a night before the fucking actual day!" I grimaced watching Dan freeze with big eyes.

"WHAT?!" Dan was panicking meaning it was time to sign off. I casually patted his leg then smiled sweetly at him.

"We'll talk later, Suzy told me this the other day, but I think that is all for now," I nodded for him to look back and smile to the viewers but instead he looked back with a scared expression. I sat forward enthusiastically gesturing with my finger as I did my outro, "Be sure you guy like what ya see, and comment what ya think! I am [Y/N], and joining was my lovely fiancé Danny Sexbang, we appreciate the love and support and hope you'll join us again soon!" I nudged a frozen Dan whom blinked at me then back ahead with a nervous laugh before responding.

"Hey um yeah! Thank you so much for, uh, all that, um Suzy and Arin we'll be calling you two shortly, ohhh yea, but as for the rest of you we love you, and if you wanna come on over and see what more is going on in our lives, feel free to visit mine and Brian's channel, or the Game Grumps channel too!" Dan caught me as I giggled while plowing into him with a thumbs up.

"Just click the links in the description for more yeah! Haha, no um," I sat more up throwing an arm around Dan whom rested his head on mine, "really though click those down below to see more of our projects going on, Danny's band here is awesome, Game Grumps is great too, um, so yeah thank's for watching and we'll hope you tune in and join us for another round of wedding chaos! Love you Bye!"

****

I clicked my mouse smiling to myself liking how it turned out. Dan was on the phone in the other room as he promised trying to reason with Suzy and Arin. I click my upload button in time for him to wander back in still speaking.

"Suze look, I just think all of us hungover is not gonna look good when I have to perform technically! I mean not that you guys aren't either but-" Dan waited listening for a response. Suzy was almost loud enough to where I could make out a few choice words. It wasn't the sound her of being mad, she was teasing him. Dan sighed rolling his eyes as he sat in his office chair then rolled over towards me. I swapped a leg for his own as we stretched out using the other as a foot rest. Dan gently tickled my skin as I scratched slowly under his pant leg up and down near his ankle. "Okay, okay, see I keep forgetting we all agree to hold the damn thing at five! There's been a lot going on, I'm sorry!" Dan made a face at me after that one that had me drop my leg only to crawl onto his lap kissing his neck to bring down the stress.

Eventually he leaned back after hearing something about her putting him on hold. I straddled him resting on my knees then brushing my fingers through his hair a couple times then massaging his temples. Dan let his eyes close like always and I watched his face relax some. I kissed his nose as I continued on while humming softly to him until through lidded eyes Dan quietly smacked his lips a couple times asking for a kiss without interrupting Suzy if she came back. I leaned into his warm lips with my own kissing him sweetly before pulling away hearing her come back. "Yeah I'm here Scuze..." Dan sighed listening more. There was an offer being placed from the tone Dan hummed out in short responses and from the way Suzy was sounding. Eventually Dan stuck her on speaker phone though setting it on the desk.

"...and Arin said it is dress shirt attire! I already have an outfit for her so you both only need to be at your assigned places. Which I am letting her have the comfort of getting ready in your home and you're gonna be meeting with the guys at our place. Only thing, which Arin know, DO NOT, destroy my house! I don't want to see a thing out of place, hear me!?" Suzy barked waiting on Dan's reassurance that her house would remain intact.

"Yeah of course! I totally swear, I mean what could we do that would destroy it really?" Dan shrugged rolling his eyes. He rested his head on my clavicle gesturing for me to scratch the back of his neck.

"Who knows?! But I have to get going, don't forget to tell her! Alright?" Suzy apparently had a message for me that was important the way she made sure for him to tell me again.

"Yeah, tell Arin I said hey okay?" Dan made a face as he wheeled us closer so he could reach his phone.

"Will do, love you both!" Suzy sounded almost normal before hanging up. We both shook our heads then said at the same time "Love you!" We heard Suzy giggle before she said a small 'bye' then watched the call end screen show before Dan's screen blacked out. I shifted in his lap making a face before asking him.

"Okay tell me, what was that you are supposed to let me know now?" I smiled watching him roll his eyes. He grinned back at a thought before raising me up with him having me wrap my limbs around him. I was about to whine when he responded finally after grabbing his phone.

"Well, she said prepare for battle on like what is today?" Dan asked first looking to me.

"It's Saturday?" I answered raising an eyebrow.

"Right, um," Dan shifted me some making it easier to carry me to the bedroom, "Scuzy saiiidddd," Dan fell straight back onto the mattress making sure I was safe to fall back with him I chose to remain laying on his chest listening while stroking his shoulder, "that you need to prepare on Monday for battle, because you guys are doing the dress thing!" Dan smiled wider looking at the ceiling. I realized why he had such reactions finally and couldn't help but giggle.

"You're thinking about what I'll look like aren't you?" I teased watching him throw an arm over his face.

"Nooo?" Dan less than subtly giggled giving himself away then. I gently moved his arm away revealing a slight pink-cheeked Daniel who was bashfully grinning up at me. I smiled wide before being unable to stand it. I shifted to lean down and press our lips together in a kiss that seemed to deepen with time. Danny's hands traveled down towards my hips, then ass, giving it a hearty squeeze. His mouth traveled then towards my jaw, up my ear, only to stop to kiss behind it. I felt his sigh come out telling me he remembered something causing him to toss his head back into the mattress.

"What baby?" I asked softly stroking his cheek then kissing it. Danny stroked my back with a sad face before bringing out his phone again to check the time I assumed.

"We uh, forgot something we said we were gonna do today..." Dan made a face as he waited for me to remember.

"Um, what?" I tried to remember, but with so much going on, it was nothing specific coming to mind. Dan looked to the ceiling with another long exhale then back to me.

"We have to Skype my parents in a bit."


	58. Chapter 58

I was in the office setting up my one main monitor to show all of my desktop on the one instead of extending it. Dan was in the other room grabbing at least a hoodie on for himself while I said I'd set up.

"Hey baby?" Dan stepped in the doorway wearing his grey Rush hoodie I had hung onto. I turned back fully after a quick glance to my monitor to see everything set. Before I could turn again back to him, arms came around my waist holding me to a person. I overlapped my hands on his smiling like an idiot as he kissed behind my ear.

"What Danny?" I giggled feeling him nuzzle my neck before placing a kiss on it as well. I hovered over the Skype icon feeling his stubble that was starting to come in tickling my cheek.

"Was gonna see how much you still needed to do," Danny kissed my hair before continuing, "but looks like you've got us set." Dan's smile I felt on my skin while his fingers fidgeted with my ring.

"I'm good like that!" I giggled turning my head to look at him. Danny kissed me sweetly with a wide grin before pecking my nose like earlier.

"I know you're good like that, is why I'm marrying you!" Danny teased kissing my hair before unwinding his arms from my waist. His left hand lingered squeezing my side before he pulled up his chair then plopping himself in it. I turned around to find mine only to watch Dan push it further away.

"Do you really want me perched on your lap the second time we Skype your parents, Dan?" I asked recalling back to New Year's when we did it the first time. It was an awkward moment for him only because we hadn't thought about him and his boners that like to show up to party. It was during our wedding ideas that I and Debbie had thrown around when I had felt Dan's frustration. We saved and lied about why I had gasped saying it was because I remembered something in the oven making me have to jump up and Dan left to awkwardly end the call only to go stir up things in the bedroom. I was brought though out of my thoughts as Dan tugged me down into his lap anyway.

"We got this, I'm good. Last time was nerves, this time it's just letting them know the details and booking their flight for them, ya know?" Dan shrugged with a casual expression, but I couldn't help but eye him over it. Dan cocked an eyebrow seeing my concerning look before sighing. "You're totally not gonna nuggle with me while we talk to them?" Danny asked sounding a small bit offended and I glanced to the chair then back to him trying to find the right answer.

"Uh, well, baby I just, I want to, but we sort of have some stuff to cover and I don't wanna cut this short ya know?" I frowned some seeing him look a little hurt still. I watched him glance down messing with my ring again before responding.

"M'kay...you can sit in your chair, is fine." Dan pouted before looking behind him to wheel my chair back over. I frowned further feeling like I really did hurt his feelings. I placed a hand on his that held the arm of it getting him to stop so he'd look at me.

"Please...not before we get on here with them do we look like this? I'll nuggle baby I'm sorry. I just was trying to not have them think we just want to rush them off every time ya know?" I couldn't stand to see him even a little upset that we wouldn't be tangled together. After the fight, and with all the things going on, we still were somewhat missing the other. It made sense as to why it shouldn't change now. Though, that didn't mean I was going to be sitting as still as possible with him.

"You're sure hun? I didn't mean for the guilt trip was just-" Danny launched almost into an apology until I kissed him quiet. When I pulled back he bashfully looked down then back up at me through his lashes.

"Text your mother." I smiled pecking his nose. I was defusing this before it could go further. We had enough on our plates to include another spat.

"Ye ma'am, I'm on it!" Danny smirked saluting me before tapping on his phone. I turned to my computer waiting for Debbie and Avi's name to pop up saying they were online.

"You think they'll be mad if I get my dress so soon without getting to see it?" I asked out loud letting my head wander. Dan's gentle hand on my back in small rubs had me turn back to him raising my eyebrows acknowledging him.

"Baby I-" Dan was about to reassure me with the sigh that came before his words, but was interrupted when Skype began ringing. Up popped their names and with a wider grin mutually from us I hit answer with the video option to watch them come into focus waving.

"Hi Dan! Hello there miss [Y/N]!" Debbie was grinning wide with Avi making it almost a fun little bit before even getting to the conversation.

"Hey Debbie!" I giggled giving my greeting. Dan leaned closer with a chuckle wrapping his arms around me.

"Hey guys!" Dan swallowed still smiling wide as he took them in like I was.

"Ah! You guys look so excited! And aww someone has the glow!" Debbie pointed at me making my face light up. Dan's small peck to my cheek had me squeak quietly but it was apparent the mics picked it up due to the laughs I heard ring out.

"Dan you two are so in love yeah?" Avi's small smirk reminded me of Dan's when he'd be trying not to muse about something. Dan rocked us a little from side to side nodding.

"Mhmm, very much so, she's amazing, Avi! We're excited no doubt!" Dan cheesed hard liking this going so well.

"That's good Dan, is good! She uh, she cook well?" Avi joked remembering that I had joked we'd only need a microwave within our house. Dan and I chuckled, but it was him whom nodded with a warm smile.

"She does actually cook well, in fact," Dan brushed some hair behind my ear still smiling but towards me, "she is making us dinner tonight!" Dan gestured towards them and another 'aww' from Debbie came through.

"What are you making hun?" Debbie asked with a small laugh.

"Ah, she make the microwave things, remember! She said so!" Avi joked getting all of us to giggle. I watched Dan shake his then actually realize even he didn't know.

"Baby what are you making?" Dan asked with still a hint of a laugh.

"I was gonna make actually salmon with a few sides if you want?" I shrugged guessing if it was okay. Dan smiled nodding before kissing my ring as he turned back to them.

"Actually that sounds really good! Tell me how it turns out!" Debbie nodded almost like Dan had and I promised her I would send her photos.

"So ehh Dan? When's uh the wedding for you two?" Avi asked wording it as if we hadn't told him but both of us by now knew it was a countdown question more than anything.

"Um, we got, what babe? Two? Weeks?" Dan shrugged looking to me for help. I hit my home button on my phone seeing that he was pretty much right. It was a day or two under two, but I let him have it.

"Justtt about, I mean you're off one or two but it's fine!" I nudged him with a smile. Dan bit his lip nudging me back.

"Okay kids! So what more do we have in store to do? Huh?" Debbie pressed on looking for info we always loved sharing. She said she watched our vids but loved more the act of a normal conversation rather than catching up just with videos.

"We, well? We got the church!" I blurted out still excited.

"I seen the pictures Dan sent me! Very nice!" she complimented making Dan even smile bigger.

"The catering is done," Dan nodded helping me along, "um along with the hall decorations which are totally rad, like it is gonna look super amazing!" Dan gushed and I watched him mom almost fall in love with her son all over again hearing him sound so happy.

"That's good! Now what are we having for a meal hm?" Debbie asked curious. I tilted my head pulling over the file I finally had and opened it.

"We were um," I looked up from it trying to explain, "just going to do like a sushi bar? But Danny said that your family not all does that so we have a smaller end of the buffet table we're gonna like line up with some tradition foods that um grandma would've approved of." I watched Debbie and Avi understand and nod with a few sounds that leaned towards that they liked this idea.

"Her brisket is definitely the first choice, I promise!" Dan reassured watching Debbie thumbs up with a laugh.

"So eh, Dan?" Avi started waiting on Dan to respond.

"Mhmm yeah?" Dan leaned on my shoulder casually as his father spoke.

"So what ehhh, for the honeymoon?" Avi snapped his fingers a couple times trying to remember the term. Dan shrugged about the same time I did though Dan let something slip.

"She doesn't know, but um, I totally do! It's a secret! I'll message you guys later on and say so!" Dan smiled avoiding the look I was giving him. I heard Debbie start to laugh quietly as she must've knew that look all too well.

"You're in trouble there Dan, I can see it!" she teased then. Dan squeezed me up with a peck on the cheek while I tried to hold my composure.

"Love youuu!" Danny sung out with a giggle. I couldn't stop the smile as I kissed his forehead then leaned onto him shaking my head.

"Yeah, I love you too!" I laughed as Dan kissed my shoulder that was covered by the t-shirt I had on.

"Yeah you better love her, Leigh Daniel! That's my daughter-in-law!" Debbie came to my defense and I watched him place a hand over his chest playfully shocked his mother was taking my side.

"Man! I am like just a target here huh!" Dan joked and I saw Avi put his hands up shaking his head.

"Eh Dan? I'm not in this one okay?" Avi made his point Dan definitely was on his own. All of us were having such a good time it was really nice to see how well his family treated him. There was a lull in the conversation for a moment where everyone calmed down a bit and it was Dan who remembered about the tickets.

"Oh! So! Guys um, totally forgot to tell you when we need you to fly out. Um Dana already knows and she sorta spread that word but give me one second." Danny held up a finger and I took that time to chit chat while he searched on his phone for their confirmation.

"Have you guys picked out what you're wearing yet?" I smiled sweetly watching Debbie hold up a finger as she grinned wide.

"One second, I wanted to show you actually!" she shouted from the other room. Avi watched her get so far before turning back pointing in her direction with his thumb.

"The dress she has, is nice, ehh, has the lace and it is old, but pretty on her!" Avi nodded with a smile and I leaned forward on the desk resting my chin in my hand. Dan I felt instinctively rub my back as he searched on.

"So Avi! What are you wearing?" I asked with a shrug. I heard Debbie coming back and watched him keep his eye on her. She instructed in the back for him to turn their camera towards her so she could show me.

"You see? She's gonna look nice!" Avi smiled proud as Debbie stood holding a hanger.

"You said that black and grey and white right sweetie?" Debbie held up a dress that actually was looking to be pretty for her. It had sleeves that ruffled down over her shoulders with a nice casual cut for a collar that obviously went low enough for the gorgeous necklace she matched with it that had a couple black and grey costume jewels on it. The entire flow of the dress was going to make her walk with grace in a way. The gradient faded from the top being a charcoal down to a darker ashy tone at the bottom. I heard Dan even whistle liking her choice as well.

"You may lose Avi in that Debbie! Lots of nice gentlemen gonna be eyeing you woman!" Dan joked watching his mother wave him off shaking her head.

"Oh shh, your friends all know me!" she had her own way of calling Dan a doof for saying it but he at least did wave her off too shaking his head back at her.

"Yeah so? You're gonna knock em all dead!" he continued on. Avi was agreeing with his own nods and big smile.

"She's my date, Dan! They can get their own!" Avi piped up making Dan raise his eyebrows. I even sat back some hearing Avi take claim to his wife.

"Wow Avi! That's quite the foot down!" Dan chuckled as his father wagged his finger at him.

"You do not sell your mother off! She's beautiful!" Avi nodded again using a finalizing tone. Dan and I nodded slowly giving him our understanding.

"Of course! Either way though, Debbie you're going to look amazing, and also I totally found the tickets I will have sent for you both-" Dan went onto explain but was cut off.

"Three Dan." Avi corrected him. Dan and I looked at the other confused before turning back towards them.

"Um who-who else am I missing?" Dan tilted his head some waiting on one of them to tell him. Instead there was some rustling as Debbie did put away the dress but came back with a white blonde, long haired, Pomeranian cradled in her arms. Dan's face immediately lit up and I felt him shift forward more to call out to it.

"Princess Tinkles!! Baby!" Danny sung out in a high-pitched voice to her. The small dog locked eyes with Danny I realized that Dan did have a baby, just was an adorable fur-baby.

"She's coming to you Dan!" Avi pointed then went to pet the fluffy animal.

"Oh guys! That's totally worth it! Thanks!" Dan shook his head overjoyed that she was gonna be with him when he got married.

"Yes and Dan? She's staying with you. You two aren't traveling for a bit and I'm sure she'd be happy to finally be with you again!" Debbie announced that and I watched Dan blink realizing that he really could keep her finally. Dan covered his mouth still elated to hear about this finally happening.

"We could definitely keep her Debbie! I know I wouldn't mind, and from the way Dan is gyrating over here, he is super excited!" I ruffled Dan's curls as he watched Princess Tinkles try and figure out how to get to him. I giggled as his mom shifted to put the dog closer which it began licking the webcam they owned.

"Awww my baby!" Danny cooed but then wound up sighing as she wouldn't stop licking.

"Debbie? Ehhh the dog needs to stop licking, it could ruin it!" Avi gently pushed the dog in Debbie's arms back some only to hear her growl that her time was ruined.

"I don't think she was done!" Debbie laughed like the rest of us did. Avi did simply chuckle but then did get up to clean the screen off returning the picture to a much clearer one.

"Well thanks guys! I'll be definitely buying dog shit here soon then. Really ya didn't have to!" Dan gushed with a wide grin spread across his face. His mom cracked up shaking her head though as she spoke.

"It's not a problem! Consider her eviction notice, and your wedding gift from us!" Debbie winked as Dan nodded like I was.

"It is a great idea, um, she doesn't have to honestly wear anything I think!" I laughed a little too hard but was grateful his mom got it.

"Actually Dan left a black tutu here for her!" Debbie gave Dan away before he could stop her. I couldn't stop the cackling that ensued form not just me but hearing his mom join in made it so much better. I looked back at Dan whom was looking down bashful at my lap nodding slowly trying keep his composure from not laughing.

"Awwww daddy loves to dress up his fur-baby!" I teased him further stroking his chin as he looked up with a joking plea in his eyes for me to stop.

"He does! He used to put her in sweaters, and take her on walks in the snow!" Debbie joined in and it had been forever since I watched Dan's cheeks rosy-up as deep as they had.

"Okay guys, come on, I'm not THAT much of a patsy!" Dan tried so hard to make himself sound more masculine, but it was his mom's snort that had him throwing up his arms then resting them behind his head. "I give! You two be bestie's," Danny patted my thigh, "Lemme up babe, you can talk to your new mom while I just go declare myself abandoned!" Dan chuckled as he tried to move until he noticed I wasn't letting him up.

"Oh please Leigh, it was a joke stop!" Debbie laughed but did correct him. Dan shook his head still embarrassed but did stop trying to move.

"Ya sure?" he teased back while she rolled her eyes. Avi was still chuckling to himself over something which caught mine and Dan's attention. "You uh, wanna share Avi?" Dan asked raising his eyebrows. I shifted myself getting comfortable again by sitting more sideways wrapping an arm around Dan's shoulders. He rested an arm around my waist and draped his other over my legs. I rested my head on the crook of his neck noticing as well Dan turned the chair slightly from side to side naturally rocking me as we listened to Avi explain.

"He ehhhh has his own! His own silly clothes and wears them for his band! So it's funny she matches him!" Avi pointed it out which raised a question with me I never thought I'd ask.

"She matches him? Like how?" I looked at Debbie more seeing she was the first to take it.

"Dan and his robes? The um-" She snapped her fingers until Dan helped her out.

"The Kimonos." Dan smiled before turning to casually kiss my forehead. He rested his own onto it listening on.

"Right! Those, yeah Dan's got all the colors for her here! Back when he did the videos and such!" Debbie explained this well, but my giggling was over the idea of all these little tutus for a dog coming in every color Dan had. I felt a squeeze on my side as I looked up seeing Dan blinking at me again to not judge him through just his eyes.

"Awww! Danny!" I jokingly gushed kissing his cheek a little harder than a usual sweet peck. Dan grinned that time being a better sport. I smiled back to him before feeling him kiss my cheek back with his own smirk.

"You still have time to run! Don't settle for the creepy dick singing dog-guy!" Dan teased as I shook my head already denying my chance I supposedly had. Debbie was cracking up with Avi over our antics.

"You two are so sweet! And so fun, Dan I can see a lot of reasons why you chose her." Avi commented throwing us for a loop. Dan exhaled a laughed obviously taken aback from his kind words.

"Th-thanks A-Avi? She is totally my better half; I absolutely super adore her." Dan got lost in his words as his eyes traveled to gaze into mine. I couldn't stop the glazing that came over my eyes that soon grew into small tears of joy. Sure Dan had always meant those things, but with how close we were, his words were leaving bigger impressions in me. Dan did his job though and wipe them away with his thumbs before kissing my lips. His own eyes were tearing up but never spilled over. I sniffled not even noticing Debbie leaning into Avi with the warmest look for her son and future daughter-in-law.

"I love you so much baby-girl..." Danny whispered sniffling through a airy chuckle. He kissed my forehead making me blink away another set but letting me just wipe them away.

"Agh, I'm ruining my make-up babe, stop!" I teased knowing all three of them were aware it wasn't a common thing with me. I heard a soft 'aww' come from their end which had me snap my head focusing back on the conversation some.

"Sorry guys, she's um-" Dan tried to explain it but stopped once BOTH of his parents shook their heads getting it.

"We knew Leigh, we know...love is a big emotion. Cry away, I promise it doesn't get any better until you are married for as long as we are!" Debbie pointed between her and Avi. Dan chuckled but had bit the tip of his tongue grinning. He deep down loved the sappier, warmer, fuzzy moments that had been happening.

"Well gee! Thanks!" I joked giggling. Avi shook his head before looking more towards his son again pointing at him.

"Dan, you ehhhh protect her, okay? Or I'll whip your ass!" Avi nodded my way. Dan looked at me then back to his father whom cracked a smile while giving a wink telling him he knew he would. Dan I felt actually relax from that. I held back my chuckle from noticing that only to look at him bringing the conversation back around since Dan got off track about the tickets.

"Babe, you were telling them about their flight?" I smiled wider feeling him nudge me.

"Thank you dear yeah okay so before we all totally took that detour! Um yeah so the wedding is March twentieth. The service will be held around geeze babe what was it, five?" Dan looked to me with slight worry. I stroked a bunch of his curls nodding that he had it right.

"Mhm, and the reception should be around six-thirty! We wanted a shorter service since it's more the traditional route. I know a lot of of your family-" I again tried to explain something like Dan had only to be cut off by one of his elders.

"Is your family too now!" Avi corrected me with a smile. Dan and he had talked on and off I was told about some of the past things that had happened. I nodded understanding that I had been wrong and tried again.

"I, okay, I understand that a lot of OUR family?" I paused to make sure that was okay to word as so. When I got a wink from Avi I continued, "have their ways set by the Jewish customs so Dan and I agreed on just getting it down to the nitty gritty so no one is uncomfortable. Also since we know there will be a few kids there and it pans out further to work out so they're not bored nor causing parents to have a rough time. So that is then, annnddd," I looked on Dan's phone just going into the details since he kept drifting from the idea, "from the looks on here, we will be grabbing you guys from LAX around four OUR time. So that works out cause you guys I heard are morning people anyway so seems as though, Danny, has it all down!" I smiled feeling accomplished I got it all out with no one steering from it. Debbie had put on her glasses and was writing it all down as I went. My memory clocked in the factoid she had been an editor once upon a time, and had no issues following me.

"Yeah, so you guys will be staying in our room! Our couch honestly folds out into a bed. I know Avi's back would be less stressed to lay in my super big bed rather than on a springy mattress. However um, the guys and girls will be separated the morning of the bachelor parties, cause well, sadly, our friends are quite rude and totally went ahead against our wishes planning super long nights for us both rrright before our big day! So! You two are welcome to join, or can make it a nice night to enjoy for yourselves! Whichever you choose is super okay. I know neither party is going to be flashy or whatever, we AT LEAST, got that crammed into their heads, but yeah! You guys okay with this or would you want me to change something or what?" Dan took my strategy talking a little faster but clear enough to see that again Debbie was writing down details.

"Okay so what day are we flying out guys?" Debbie snickered noticing we both didn't mention anything. Dan huffed looking to me making a face that it was apparent, we had been overworking.

"Um, well Monday? She's gotta do the dress thing. It's ordered and she's just apparently getting it fitted right babe?" Dan made sure again he wasn't missing anything. I nodded again taking over. It honestly felt like us doing a video all over again.

"Yup, so I am gonna be gone, um the date on them is supposed to be for NEXT Monday which will let you guys be all settled and able to help out with last minute things if you'd like, maybe have dinner before they separate Dan and I for what? Forty-Eight hours?!" I laughed with an unsure expression while Dan nodded slowly.

"Totally gonna hate being away from you, beautiful." Dan leaned his head on mine sighing over that. Debbie let another 'aww' escape before asking her questions.

"Okay so! Not THIS Monday, the next, annnd that is the fifteenth? Alrighty that is plenty of time to pack and get things in order. Um are you grabbing Mom, Dan?" Debbie looked over her glasses at him raising her eyebrows. Dan pointed to me with a grin.

"She is actually, um they're going out for lunch what is it? Thisss Thurs-day? Yeah!" Dan nodded after agreeing then finalizing he did remember right for himself.

"Yeah we're having a girl's day! Figured she can tell me all the things I should know about this one that he could have kept hidden huh?" I kissed Dan's temple feeling him rub my back as he giggled biting his lip.

"I no hides 'nuffin' babe!" Dan teased making me giggle with him before pecking his lips.

"Actually why don't we all just do dinner when Avi and I fly in?" Debbie suggested another meet up and of course we were for it.

"Oh sure! Would be super awesome! Let's um call mom after this babe and set that up so there's like no surprises ya know?" Dan turned more to me as I nodded liking this.

"Can do! Um maybe I could cook that night? I mean we eat out aaaa lot!" I made a face, but was vetoed by all accounts.

"Honey! Save those kitchen skills for when we come visit some other time! You're still so busy! It's okay we can go out!" Debbie chimed in first. Dan nodded making a face knowing he hated using the fiancé card but added on his own comment.

"She is right sweetheart," Danny let a strand of my hair wrap softly around his fingers as he spoke, "don't be putting more work on yourself. Homestretch remember? I know a nice place we'll go to okay? I promise I'll let ya cook for me and these guys all the time after this chaos, yeah?" Dan reassured me with a kiss then rested his forehead on mine.

"'Kay...I hear ya..." I quietly agreed knowing it was a nice gesture anyway.

"'Kay. I love you. I promise," Danny kissed me again on the forehead, "that kitchen WILL be used. We have also a ton of friends interested in having dinner here soon, okay?" Dan smiled before pecking my nose then snuggling me and kissing my hair.

"Love you too...and okay." I let myself stay against him feeling the comfort of resting against his frame slipping over me. Dan brushed through my hair watching me slowly put my hand on his chest. I heard a small airy chuckle before turning back.

"Aww, again you two are so sweet!" Debbie praised with a laugh.

"Thank you Debbie! Um geeze I think that is about it! God I really enjoyed this guys. I miss you both." Danny confessed as his free hand began stroking my own for comfort.

"We ehhh miss you too Dan! We can't wait to see her too passed the screen!" Avi expressed his feelings as well.

"I agree with your dad, I can't wait to see you both in person finally! We love you guys!" Debbie sounded like she truly meant her kind words. It was so much of where Dan had gotten his kindness besides his grandmother.

"We love you too. I can't wait to see all THREE of you either!" Dan giggled softly knowing I wasn't drifting but was usually getting tired earlier lately. He knew I'd be fine after a moment just to rebuild my energy learning as we had planned the bigger details that I needed a rest in order to keep the nightmares/terrors away.

"You two take care, okay? We'll visit soon, also, from the looks of it, she needs a nap hun." Debbie noticed my shift in persona. Avi I heard agree before telling Dan his own good-bye.

"Love you Dan! We see you soon! Okay?" Avi I saw smile which made both of us smile.

"Love you Avi! Cannot wait! Super excited!" Dan let them be the ones to hang up.

"Bye honey!" Debbie blew a kiss. Dan and I blew a kiss back with a wave. It was another moment and the screen disappeared after telling us they ended it. Dan leaned back in the chair for a moment rocking us again.

"Pizza baby-girl?" Danny was suggesting our easy way out. He had this sense lately when I was pretty done for the night. I glanced at the clock on the monitor seeing it was later than I thought. I yawned with a stretch before recoiling into him. I sighed weighing the options about to tell him what he already knew as he pulled up our favorite delivery's number and hit call.

"I love you...you know too well..." I breathed out kissing his neck before snuggling once more. Dan switched hands to take my left in his right and kiss my ring.

"Hence the ring honey." Danny softly chuckled at his obvious reasons. I tapped his chest mocking him quietly before someone picked up. "Hi yes I'd like to order two medium pizzas?" Dan began as I relaxed my mind. I replayed some of the details we had told his parents, even recalling the moments we just had with them. I had gotten so lost though in my head I barely did hear Dan hang up. My mind did catch it however before he caught on to my drifting.

"How long Danny?" I asked shifting to look up at him. Dan set his phone down with another soft chuckle before answering me.

"Um seven anddd three quarters why?" Dan joked waiting for me to get it.

"Oh HOW original Leigh Daniel!" I rolled my eyes feeling my snuggling over with after that. I went to pretend to get up completely, but was stopped by two arms holding me tighter.

"Come on baby, was funny..." Danny cooed kissing my neck. I sighed turning to look at him as he met my eyes. "Love you Nuggle Butt!" he added on more playfully kissing me quickly before I could turn away. We erupted into a giggle fit that ended shortly.

"Seriously Danny, how long, FOR THE PIZZA'S?" I made myself be specific so he wouldn't do it again. Dan laughed kissing my cheek then as he went to answer me.

"They said about twenty, sweetheart, god you're adorable!" he teased. I rolled my eyes while shaking my head. Dan finally stopped teasing me with his chuckles only to lift me and him up from the chair. I rested my head on his shoulder as he carried me out of the office and into the living room. "Here hun, lemme set you down so I can grab my shit for when they get here okay?" Dan gently set me on the sofa while sweetly also covering me with our soft blanket. I smiled after him having a moment of it being a dream that I got lucky enough still to have him as a future husband.


	59. Chapter 59

It was a nice night we had ended out in. Pizza was great, after-dinner-sex was great too even. Yet waking up covered in sweat, was not great. At all. Vivid images played in my head. All were pertaining to something important. It was at first Dan forgot his vows, then his family didn't approve of the ceremony, then the food was bad, and lastly what had me shoot up in the middle of the night was watching Dan walk out. He was embarrassed, ashamed, and even hurt by the events that had been out of my control. I sat there in the dark, panting, alone while Dan was asleep on his side. I closed my eyes counting to ten slowly trying to regain my grip it wasn't real.

I wound up slipping out of bed feeling the need to just go do something. Something quiet, but relaxing so I could sleep again without having Dan being awake too. His past events from me had been robbing him of sleep needed. Each episode of Game Grumps that was in production was him yawning. I mean Kevin and I edited it out and all, but still. He was wasting away for me and I couldn't have it.

I padded down the hall after using the bathroom only to find myself at the edge of the living room trying to make up my mind. It was either tea in a pot so the whistling wouldn't alert Dan or no tea and hope to god that a movie would knock me back out. I would just explain it to him later on. I stepped forward though with a sigh towards the kitchen to make tea anyway. Something warm would be nice and it wouldn't keep me awake either.

I grabbed a thing of the decaffeinated stuff before filling a small pot with water. I let my mind wander off recalling back to the nightmare and it's messages it could've pertained. Everything I've ever dreamt of has had this strange tale or lesson from me to take from it. Always I was learning about something going on I wasn't seeing. Though from the random events I was flipping through, my mind had wandered too far when I felt the cold water finally hit my skin.

"Shit! God that's freezing!" I called out shaking my soaked hand. I quickly grabbed a paper towel drying it off before shutting off the faucet. I poured a small amount of the excess water down the drain then went to put it on the burner. After getting it heated I turned over to the mugs. Dan had done the dishes last, and must had forgot about our height difference. They all had been on a shelf just a little out of my reach and it was almost a taunting distance for how close yet so far away it was.

I looked around me to find tongs and figured it'd be like a long time ago back when I lived alone. I had more room in the spaces above my reach and would be forced to store away items in my own kitchen on the higher grounds. It was always a small struggle but worked out one way or another.

"Come onnnnn," I whispered almost an encouragement to myself as the tongs barely got where I needed them. They were around the body of one of our black ones that rounded out at the bottom which made it for an easy catch. I had it lifted off the shelf and in mid-air when a chuckle startled me across the room. In a second I jumped watching the mug bounce on the counter then fall into pieces on the hardwood floor at my feet. Whatever emotions were supposedly in control took their leave as I looked over the mess I had made feeling my chest tighten and cheeks begin to burn.

"Baby? Baby are you-" Dan's soft voice wafted towards me but the rest of his question was halted due to my tears falling just as my hands shot up to cover my face. Pain, regret, agony, just ripped through me like the mug had been something special to us. I sobbed falling back against the counter not even noticing Dan rushing over to me to take me in his arms. "Shhh, shhh, it's only a mug honey, shh, it's okay, I'm so sorry baby, I shouldn't have startled you, it's okay!" Dan pressed me against him in a tight embrace as he kissed my hair while comforting me. I hiccupped a couple times before trying to pull myself together. My emotions that I repressed from coming back from having the nightmare had made their way to the surface I assumed from the reaction I was having.

"I-I'm sorry!" I bellowed into him feeling his skin dampen from my sobs. Dan's hand was rubbing my back in large circles while his other was brushing through my hair some more.

"Shh, there's nothing to be sorry for my love, it's alright. I'll clean it up and finish making you tea okay?" Dan tried to gently pull my hands down from holding my face as I whimpered but I wasn't ready to let him see me yet.

"Is not okay! I ruin everything and you're so mad at me and you're gonna leave and I'm sorry!" I shouted almost into my soaked palms not realizing I hadn't told him about anything yet. Dan's confusion was right on time though bringing that to my attention quickly.

"Baby, when was I mad at you? Who said I was leaving you even?! Sweetheart what in the world are you talking about? Tell me!" Dan fired off obvious questions then his begging for me to cue him in came through. I tried breathing but nothing was giving me space to inhale. Dan heard my broken intakes remembering this all too well. In no time he lifted me onto the counter pulling my hands down and pinning them flat on the surface. "Babe, breathe for me." Dan softly was instructing me to calm myself, but when I only took another broken breath his hands cradled my face stroking my cheeks. "Look at me sweetheart, focus on me. Okay? Now I'm not mad at you nor leaving you, right now I need you to set that aside and just take some deep breaths for me please? I love you so much okay, and nothing is EVER gonna keep me from being with the love of my life, ya got it?" Dan's reassurance had my head less hazy from the sudden rush. I managed to smoothly breathe in finally but felt it caught up with another set of tears.

"D-Danny...I-" I felt myself leaking again trying not to feel hurt for scaring him. His thumbs once more wiped them away as he hushed me softly.

"You're okay, it's okay, everything is okay baby-girl. We're okay, you're safe from the world honey. Gimme another breath okay, I wanna see your lungs fill this time, can you do that for me?" Dan coached on not letting his voice come above a soft coo. I inhaled feeling my lungs fill like Dan had asked then let out a huff feeling my chest open up finally. "Good momma, that's it, can you do it just one more time, please, for me?" Dan requested with a stroke of my cheek. I nodded then as I did it his once more feeling the moment passing. I eventually was back to feeling myself noticing Dan's worried face.

"Oh god, I just, I don't know, I'm sorry..." I looked down at my swinging feet trying to reel in the rest of my emotions. Dan's hand that had been cradling my face slid to gently hold my chin. I felt him press up so I'd meet his eyes again as he stepped closer between my legs. I carefully lifted my hands to hold onto his arms waiting on him to say anything.

"My fiancé..." Danny whispered slowly shaking his head. He had it slightly tilted too with a pouting expression that told me he felt awful for me. I frowned before his arms did come around to hold me to him again having it be to where my own wrapping around his neck. I buried my face into his shoulder breathing him in with a heavy sigh as an exhale. Lips pressed against the corner of my forehead as he brushed through my hair and rubbed my back again. "What's goin' on with you hm?" Dan mumbled into me sounding upset himself. "I felt you wake up by the way, did you have a nightmare honey?" Dan kissed my hair before letting me shift to face him again.

"I uh, yeah, I did. It was just...terrible." I held it together better again as I recalled the unrealistic moments that occurred. My brain brought back the ability to have common sense as my thoughts told me I was foolish for letting that all overwhelm me.

"D-did you wanna talk about it some? I mean that was a bad panic episode baby. Sure it's gone but wow, what had you so worked up hm?" Dan gently rubbed my arms studying me. He was just in his boxers I realized and my head took off for a moment scared he was standing in sharp bits.

"Oh god babe! Your feet!" I tried to wriggle down but Dan leaned into me more between my legs to stop me.

"I'm fine hun, the mess is behind me. Just, stop for a sec, please?" Dan was a little clearer with his voice rather than keeping it a softer plea.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want you to be hurt and I just...I'm rattled!" I threw up my arms feeling my eyebrows furrow. Dan sighed quietly before gently holding my face in his hands.

"I'm aware you're rattled, but you seem to not by telling me why. What happened in your dream babe?" Dan was now making it his mission to resolve my problems by having me talk it out. I breathed in again steadying my mind instead of letting it just become word vomit.

"Okay, um, agh, can we have tea first while I do this?" I asked feeling defeated that my craving for something warm and comforting to drink was overpowering my head. Dan smiled slightly understanding where I was coming from. He used the same methods that I had actually adopted from him to simmer down after a rough day.

"Yeah baby-girl of course! Here, you go settle on the couch, I'll get these done for us. Sound good?" Dan nodded with me before lifting me off the counter. I almost took a step before turning remembering the mug.

"Shit before I do let me-" I went to move past him but felt two arms wrap around my waist holding me closer to him.

"I got it," Dan softly chuckled before kissing my cheek, "go sit, I'll be right there. I promise." His reassuring tone had a hint of a smile to it as I turned to walk back to the couch. Once I sat down I grabbed up the blanket from the back and leaned my head on the arm.

"I'm sorry you're awake with me again..." I said loud enough so he could hear. Dan sighed equally as loud and I didn't have to check that he was rolling his eyes.

"How many times baby?" Dan recalled back to the other times I tried to apologize. I did my own round of sighing out hearing him almost snicker to himself.

"Stop laughing at me, really, I feel bad!" I begged him pouting even if he couldn't see. I heard the sound of him stirring our tea as he responded.

"I'm sorry! I just," he stepped out carrying two mugs handing one carefully to me as he sat down, "you should know by now honey that you are in no means obligated to apologize. It was a nightmare, that scared you, and I-" Dan went to go on but I couldn't help it.

"This is the third week in a row Dan! That you've stayed up with me one time or another over my stupid nightmares! I'm not sorry for the dreams; I'm sorry for the fact you're losing sleep, and it is getting harder and harder for Kev and I to mask it for you!" I frowned watching Dan take a sip of his tea paying close attention so he didn't spill any on himself as he sat it down on the ottoman. When he sat back with a heavy sigh he rested a hand on my knee as he leaned his head on the other that was propped up on the back of the couch.

"Okay, sooo, yeah, maybe, I've been losing sleep. You're not wrong okay?" Dan gave my knee a squeeze nodding to me, "But! You're stress, has me super stressed. You know that we're like a whole person. Somehow we feel about the same if the other feels something, it's how we've always been, you know this! So maybe I'm a huge idiot for choosing to stay up with you, and maybe I should like be back in bed right now, and maybe I should honestly be totally focused on how I sound at work, but [Y/N]...I can't nor won't leave you alone in this. I love you baby, and I just refuse to totally be a huge dick of a fiancé to you and bail on you! It's not in me hun! So I guess I'm sorry back for opposing your sorry!" Dan frowned not liking that we weren't gonna let the other's reasons go and let one win this. I sat back taking a sip of my tea but holding onto the mug as I thought about all of this.

"I love you too..." I said down towards my tea in my lap. Dan's hand left my knee and I felt him scoot closer to me.

"Baby...come 'ere..." he mumbled carefully pulling me into his lap. I rested against him feeling him take my mug to set it down in order to rock us. "Ya know...this is gonna be super worth it. We keep saying it..." Dan started his moment to ramble on.

"I do." I shortly answered back feeling him jerk from the short chuckle.

"And I'm elated that you really do, it's a wonderful feeling, yet, I mean, I don't exactly know if you ever feel this way, but...I totally wish sometimes we would had done Vegas or a courthouse thing. Like all this time and money just super stressful to keep pressing on about. Like, I miss us, and the guys, and hanging out, and not being on a fucking schedule and just...I miss living baby..." Dan almost was repeating what I deep down had been missing myself. We miss the time. All of ours was dedicated to such a smaller event for something so big. It was going to be over in a flash, we were going to be left with probably an early turn in and a couple more pictures to hang up. It was great to have Sundays, but lately we even agreed to give those up in order to have more done in time.

"Hubby?" I asked looking up at him holding his cheek. Dan rested his own gently over it looking down at me with tired eyes,

"Hm?" he waited patiently for me to continue my thought.

"I understand." I simply said before kissing him. Dan wrapped his arms around me holding me tight to him. I pulled away after a moment almost oddly satisfied that my reason was to yawn. Dan's small giggled as he kissed my forehead told me he was okay with that too.

"Someone's sleepy again hmm?" Dan stroked my hair rocking back then scooting me forwards with him. I held on tight as he lifted me into a cradle as he steadied himself before heading for the bedroom.

"What about the tea baby?" I lazily pointed after he passed the office door.

"Shh it'll wait, I'll pick us up some breakfast and tea before we meet at the office tomorrow." Dan whispered as he laid me down on the bed. I let go once I was feeling the sheets under me.

"I still wish we had our Sundays back too..." I mumbled watching Dan climb into bed then pull me to his chest. His ritual began as he continued on whispering not wanting to bring my senses back to life.

"I know baby-girl, we will, in time, for now? Sleep, sleep is what we need, I love you, so much, you're mine, and I'm yours." Dan kissed me softly after reminding me a few important things. I stretched shortly after only to recoil into him. I rested my hands on his chest letting the nuggles take over. It wasn't long before I drifted back to sleep dreaming of almost the complete opposite of what had me awake in the first place. However though, being with all soft and fuzzy feelings with this going on, a small moment in one had my dream-self feeling a little too comfortable. I almost even felt a smile on my face before it blacked out into deep sleep darkness.


	60. Chapter 60

DAN'S POV

I was almost out after making sure for some time nothing was going to disturb her. It wasn't a guess at all that I needed this. Just a few more hours, just a little more time, just-

"Baby..." I heard [Y/N] mumble cutting me off from my begs of darkness and slumber. I shifted to try and see her better in the dark, but it was no use.

"What sweetheart, I'm here, you okay?" I asked praying she was just dreaming of me in a better light. I shifted more hearing her sigh almost as if she were pleased with something. I wanted so bad to just turn on a lamp and see for myself. Though, when no response was spoken, I pinned it as her just dreaming and settled back to where I was before.

"Perfect...Dan.." she mumbled just enough to where I could hear. It was slowly becoming a puzzle. Even a game almost to determine what it was she was trying to tell me. I usually wasn't one to dick with people in their sleep, but this was something I knew was gonna totally bug me if I just let it be. I turned so I could carefully face her. It involved a weird movement to have to scoot down to see her face. I stroked her cheek calling out with the first name she mentioned before in a whisper.

"Baby-girl? Whatcha dreamin' about hm?" I waited to see if the idea would even work. I felt almost weird laying in the dark waiting for her to hopefully respond to me.

"Mmm, has...your....h-Danny..." her small mumbles subsided after that leaving me blinking at her. I wanted to bad to just shake her, wake her up and ask what had my whatever! I took a couple breaths though resisting my urges and instead of obnoxiously waking her, I propped myself up to lean over and kiss her cheek gently. I was granted a small sigh with a hand searching for me. I slid mine to hers lacing our fingers as she relaxed almost an instant. I had scooted back onto my pillow but stayed awake watching her. I was a lucky man no doubt, and decided to write my vows tomorrow while she edited some. Even if I didn't get much done, at least they'd be started. I planned on running them by Arin anyway since he seemed to be a poet at heart like me. I hadn't noticed my eyes closed only to be peeked at from another set until my ring spun some on my finger startling me slightly. I popped my eyes back open to see barely a concerned woman looking me over.

"Hey you okay?" I went to sit up but the squeeze told me otherwise.

"I'm fine, but from the way you're dozing off, I must not have been a moment ago." My fiancé said worried that she had scared me awake. I breathed out before looking down at our hands then back to her. She chose to come to me that time and managed to tuck herself under my chin holding onto me. "What happened Danny..." she whispered asking me in the dark. I swallowed hard trying to figure out how to even tell her that yes, again, I was watching her while she slept like a creep.

"I um, was totally almost asleep when I heard you mention for me. You said 'baby' and I thought you were awake and-" I was on a good roll with it until her gasp along with sudden stiffness had me worried. She talked quickly cutting me off too.

"I'm talking in my sleep, fuckin-I wasn't calling for you Dan.." her strain told me there was something else. Something was weird but very obvious I was missing. I kissed her hair confused but did my best to not freak her out more than apparently she did already to herself.

"Um, who-who else would be baby?" I took a crack at it hoping to god it wasn't a weird friend dream and she was calling out to like Suzy or Holly since I remembered she said the term 'she'.

"Danny...now don't freak out okay?" she was starting off her reveal with that which never helps ever. I watched her shift to rest a little higher than me. Her gentle hand brushed my hair and I caught it super anxious wanting her to get it over with.

"Yes, of course, that ALWAYS works out when you ask someone not to spaz!" I joked but was more serious in a sense. She picked up on that in her own reply.

"Dan! Just don't, remember, only a dream!" her other hand spoke with her and I nodded trying to breathe.

"I'm here, solid, super okay, now what?" I begged her then totally ready to hear it. It was just a dream it was only fiction that her mind-

"Danny I dreamt about us having a baby." She laid it out bluntly and my head took off. A baby. A small child, something with responsibility attached to it, something that requires more than just water to grow healthily, something that was a small version of me and her and us being together and her head made up a version of that- "LEIGH!" my love's voice so stern called me back to her. I hadn't noticed that I did exactly what she asked not to by far. My breath was hitched, if I could sweat I'm so sure I totally would've been, I was a mess, from a dream.

"I'M SORRY YOU KNOW IT FREAKS ME OUT!" I don't know when we sat up or when she had a hold of my face but it was apparent once she let go.

"IT, WAS A DREAM FOR GOD SAKE'S DANIEL! NOT REAL! CALM DOWN!" she yelled in my face trying to drill sense into me.

"I WAS CALM AND NOW YOU'RE WOMB IS SENDING SECRET MESSAGES TO YOUR HEAD!? YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL ABOUT IT BABE!" I felt my eyes getting wider with the fear the fuckin' was creeping so hard onto me. Last time this argument was had involving all elements, it ended badly.

"YES! I KNOW DAN! I KNOW! A YEAR! YOU WANT, A FUCKING, YEAR! I'M SORRY I CANNOT CONTROL MY HEAD WHEN IT IS UNCONCIOUS FOR ME!" she was losing it over the fact my volume was still peaking due to my levels. We had come so far without this happening now, it was almost a weird omen for me personally.

"I'M SORRY TOO!" I took a breath to pull it together remembering what our two weeks ago was like, "I'm, sorry too. I just," I rested my elbows on my knees letting my head fall into my hands, "we've totally had nothing like this happen, with the almost year we've been together. Why now?" I huffed running my hands up into my hair to scratch my skull as I looked over seeing barely in the moonlight her expression that she didn't have the answer to my honestly super unfair question.

"I don't know, Dan..." she looked down shaking her head, "I'm not, sure. It was a good dream though, you were excited, and just, she looked just like you, and she had this giggle and Danny," she looked back up with tears then and I felt my heart come undone. It was a dream but something in it had her heart hurting it was over. I couldn't let her suffer sitting close but so far from me. I leaned down to scoot her over to me in my arms feeling her lean into me letting out small whimpers that had me feeling like an ass then. "Dann-y, she-she was perfect! I didn't wanna l-let her g-o! She had your hair and your eyes and she loved you so much baby!" her broken words into my chest matched up with the familiar tears streaming down my skin. I cradled her head gently keeping her for a moment from seeing my own emotions break through. "She was tiny, and so r-real and you-you were just...baby I'm sorry!" I heard then felt the dam break with her. She clutched herself to me in the night in our bed letting it out. I had a moment realizing she also never told me about the nightmare. Yet that was super off the table with the present being this.

"Shhh don't be sorry angel...I'm sorry, I'm sorry for freaking out, you're fine baby-girl...it's okay, one day I promise," I tilted her sight towards mine meaning every word then and there, "one day you will meet her, in person, and I promise I'll be so proud of you, and love her so much, like I love you, maybe more, but it's alright right now. I love you, and I'm again super sorry I'm an ass and ruined your dream baby." I kissed her forehead hearing the sniffles telling me she was coming down. I felt her arm snake around my neck pulling herself up to meet me in a kiss. When I let her choose to end it, her right hand weaved into my hair grasping on as she curled into my lap pressing her head onto my collarbone.

"I l-love y-you Danny..." her small whine with a slight strain in her voice had me blinking away tears. I was going to lose so much sleep knowing my head was going to think about this idea. What if a year was too long and I was totally just super paranoid? What if I was ready and just needed that push? What if maybe, I could see it too being sooner than what I had been telling myself?

"I love you too baby, my gorgeous fiancé, I again promise and apologize okay? Is it totally okay if we lay back down?" I asked watching her tired eyes look into mine. Her nod told me she was gonna fall out soon again wearing her energy down further from being upset. I didn't even bother moving her but letting her shift to rest on top of me on my chest. I figured she'd pass out first which then I could turn her and I to sleep myself. I stroked her hair humming a small tune I winged in my head as her breathing evened out slowly. I kissed her hair wishing her sweet dreams before the famous sigh gave me the okay. With a small rock I cradled her back onto her own side of the bed but did keep her tucked to me. Shockingly, for that moment, it was totally in my benefit needing to just hold her. I silently sighed relieved that a repeat of past, painful, events weren't going to happen. This again, was different, it was better, she was mine.

I laid there, like fucking I knew I would, watching her chest rise and fall slowly. It was super relaxing honestly once I let myself get lost in it. Again though the moment I would shut my eyes, images of what she could've been seeing filled my head. It'd be almost the same second I'd let my eyes pop back open with a huff as I felt irritation setting in. There "she'd" be, this mysterious little thing with thick hair and big brown eyes; my eyes! Her cheeks were just pudgy and whatever [Y/N] had seen, it had to have been this close to what I saw. Just this super-adorable bundle with a truly pure giggle unknown that there was evil in the world. She was like a tiny angel, sent to us to fully pull us together as one, and I totally didn't realize that I was drifting off smiling over this. Again it felt different, again less painful, she was perfection in a blanket, she was ours.

YOUR POV

I awoke the next morning, groggy. Dan was face down into his pillows snoring away with drool leaking from his mouth. I sat up with a yawn checking the time on my phone seeing that we didn't sleep in, but could've been on our way to the office, AT LEAST. I stretched before scooting off the bed, making a point not to be quiet so Dan would get the hint and come alive. I was almost at the foot when I did hear Dan snort awake on cue.

"Babe...what time is it..." Dan groaned after trying to snort back morning mucus. I turned sitting on the edge as I looked over to see him laying in silence awaiting on an answer.

"It's almost nine, Dan." I sighed out feeling a yawn follow it short after. Dan's limbs popped some as he stretched out but instantly recoiled with a shiver.

"Did we leave the air on?" he asked still not sitting up even to talk to me. I slid off the bed finally looking for something to wear trying to remember if we had or not. I pulled out clothes forgetting to answer him after a bit altogether until he sat up once I sat back down to slide my underwear on. He quickly scooted blanket and all wrapping me in it with him tightly.

"Danny! I have to get changed, you have to get ready we're the reason Arin is even there today!" I whined feeling him snuggle me up even nuzzling my neck with his nose.

"Cold babyyyy....no wanna move! Nuggle Sunday!" Danny whined into me louder before peppering my neck and bare shoulders with kisses. The sigh that came out again had a different reason. I was dying to give into this idea. We had been so tangled in the mess of all of this that slowly the sight of keeping going was being overruled with a day for rest. Even if our evenings were reserved for so, Dan and I still managed to keep a bedtime anyway because it was still healthy at least to keep that a thing. 

"Ugh, babeee you know we can't we're almost there, you've even said!" I threw his own reasons at him feeling his hands lap over mine rubbing the backs with his thumbs. His lips traveled to my jawline to my cheek with a playful nip to my earlobe.

"It's our weddinngggg! We can do what we want, right!" Dan's argument was because he was tired still. I knew this too well. I felt another nip on my neck making me jump before I could answer him.

"Danny, please, yes, good point-" I was trying so hard to keep myself together when it was driving me nuts with how he was too good at this.

"Okay so back to bed! Nuggles and sex then we gets food!" Dan's childish character was coming through as he half celebrated. I said half because the moment he tried to pull me back with him I managed to wriggle out of his hold then make the mistake of putting my hands on my hips preparing to scold him. Instead I heard a familiar set of words he never used against me. "Danny never gets nuggles..." I watched him throw the blanket over his head curling up hugging himself with it as he pouted right there in the middle of the bed. I was marrying a pouty-man child who was also in a way a rockstar for his genera. I blinked as he played it off well blinking down at the sheet with a huff.

"Danny, please don't make me feel bad for dragging you out of bed." I half begged watching him closely looking for any signs of him breaking his character.

'No. Danny never gets nuggles..." he tried again, this time pouting as he looked up me through his lashes.

"Daniel Avidan, don't." I warned looking at him with no play in anything about me. I watched Dan stare with the same pout before shrugging the blanket off then scoot more to get off the bed letting me win this one. I stepped back to give him space watching him toss his new boxers ontop of the dresser before grabbing socks too. I stepped passed him after throwing my jeans on to brush my teeth before slipping a shirt on. I barely got my toothbrush wet when I heard Dan stomp into the bathroom making it loud enough to get my attention. I turned to see him blinking at me still sporting the same pout as he folded his arms while he stood before me, nude. I set my toothbrush down before I leaned sideways on the counter letting him know he had the floor. "What baby?"

"Where is it?" Dan assumed I took something from the way he cocked an eyebrow.

"Where's what Danny?" I asked for a little more a hint. He sighed before blinking at me with another moment of just a dead stare before responding.

"Where is my leather?" Dan gave in with me guessing after not even a shot. I felt my lips curl in with slight guilt remembering I washed it the other day and had it hanging to dry still.

"I um, uh, I washed it?" I braced myself for the tantrum. He had used it as a security blanket lately, but sadly with it worn so much it needed a break. Dan nodded slowly before turning robotically back towards the room.

"Kay! Thank you!" his tone was not matching how his words were supposed to sound and it left me feeling worse as I started at the bathroom floor.

"I-I'm sorry Dan..." I said loudly but was also clear I wasn't expecting it to go so bad. I heard hangers being disturbed as he spoke.

"Nah, it's fine babe, I should've known this would be one of the few wifey things I'd run into. Missing jacket that didn't need washing, no nuggles, not even a kiss mornin'! Damn, it feels good to be doing this!" Dan's sarcasm had me annoyed, but I brushed it off along with the plaque I had. When I was done along with fixing my hair I walked back in to see Dan throwing on his jeans while he was in one of his Giants sweatshirts.

"Hey! I like that one! Looks good on you baby!" I tried to up the idea of him trying something new. I leaned down to kiss him but noticed he didn't kiss me back.

"Thanks, you sound like my mother." Dan mumbled. I turned around after grabbing my Ninja Sex Party shirt and throwing it on watching him look like he was being tortured. I tried again taking a step towards him even cupping his face.

"Baby please, it will be only one more day and you can wear it again! It had a funk to it, okay? I'm sorry Dan, really, I just didn't want it to be ruined." I frowned stroking his cheeks. Dan sighed looking down before resting his forehead on my midsection with a sigh.

"I just feel funny without it now..." he tried to speak into me. I hugged his head, curls an all, while stroking his hair as well feeling his pain.

"I know, I know baby...I'm sorry, it'd be as if something happened to my hoodie again." I reassured him I knew and was a little relieved when arms hugged me back while lips kissed even just my shirt. Dan leaned back some as he held my butt looking me over.

"You okay?" His attention clearly had shifted as he asked at random this. I wondered if it was because of what happened last night and thought about that too. His hands raised up some rubbing my lower back as I tried to find something to say. I was fine but I was now in deep thought as to their messages.

"I'm...um...figuring it out? I don't know Dan the one and then the other and usually when I dream as so it's a lesson my head tries to get me to learn and I just-" I was going to go on, but was tugged down for a kiss. Danny's lips soothingly caught my own even giving a gently lick to my bottom lip before he let me go.

"Hush. We'll look up a dream dictionary or something later. I was just making sure you're with me still, but also, I asked cause oddly I got to thinkin' last night after you fell asleep hun." Dan flinched automatically after admitting no sleep. My curiosity peaked after a moment of him examing my expressions and I had to know.

"What did you think about?" I asked. Dan's hands slipped to take mine and kiss my fingers. With a sigh he explained as he looked more at the engagement ring than my eyes.

"I uh, thought about your second dream, a lot. What you gave in description like I don't know just," Dan shrugged glancing up at me, "it totally anchored itself there and I started question shit." He again leaned to rest into me and I stroked his curls again.

"Well baby, what kind of shit?" I let him relax for a moment clearly understanding him having a hard time with such a touchy thing. Dan looked up finally and breathed out searching for words like I had.

"I just, I think I was freaking myself out and lying super hard to myself about a lot. Like hun, I know we've talked about my past and we both know I'm still sort of working on it, but the baby thing and then thinking about it with it being you and just it being different times, maybe, I don't know, and don't take this as a green light, but maybe I'm a little less scared? I'm not like totally brave and saying yes, but maybe instead of a year, we just, fuckin' see what happens? Maybe we let something else handle this instead of me, being a control freak, and like totally trying to say when?" Dan blinked up at me with watching how my mouth hung open, how my hands were sweating, and probably noticed the words literally caught in my throat. He did use that patience thing he seemed to have from time to time on waiting for me to process this.


	61. Chapter 61

I kept thinking about it after telling Dan I was fine. My reasoning for stalling was he caught me off guard and that was my story. Really though, I felt like the tables had switched. I was the one realizing we still had a long way to go for a baby and or the thought of one right now. A year was music to my ears. On the other side of the car though, Dan had been smiling, singing, playing with the lyrics, and sure I laughed on cue, but it was forced. Though I didn't care if he figured out that it was or not, I was more into the constant loop in my head. Wedding, baby, wedding, baby, it was stuck on repeat bringing all my attention not on anything else really.

We had managed to get to the office, I said my hello's to everyone, grabbed something to drink, and watched Dan split from me after a peck on the lips to go crack down on what day they had been going to do the tuxes. I was again staring at the tablet Melissa had let me borrow when a hand on mine made me jump.

"I have said your name three times, snapped my fingers, and even texted you. What's wrong?" Suzy's stern tone had me look up bewildered. I blinked a couple times before ruffling the back of my hair not even realizing I was picking up a ton of habits from Dan. She eyed me seeing my silence growing in length as I tried to find something to say. When I cleared my throat though Kevin had needed something from her. "We're not done," she stabbed a finger at me as she followed him towards his desk. I rested back in my seat tilting my head back rubbing my temples. I let out a sigh of distress that was noticeable by now which since I had done it so much everyone had learned to stop asking.

It felt like two seconds before I was jostled as Suzy came back to sit. I tiredly felt my eyes slowly focus back to her. She folded her arms with a no-playing look and for a moment I wondered if Dan thought this was how I looked when mad at him. I huffed sitting forward looking at the table then back to her.

"Suze..." I began shaking my head before resting it in my palms. She immediately took my wrists gently before pulling them away. I didn't know whether to cry or what.

"I'm here for you dear, really I am, even as you sit in silence with all of us around. I promise we're listening when you're ready to talk, however, we are on a time limit now. So, as the maid of honor, I'm cashing in my card as sister-in-law early and going to ask you talk to me, please?" she was begging for me to explain the round and round going on in my head. The siren that just would not stop blaring. I shook my head with another sigh as I pieced what I could start with together.

"Well, recently, um, like last night, I uh had a nightmare and a dream..." I swallowed my nerves down and got down to explaining the two. Suzy had nodded slowly through both letting me get it out, and by the end decided to ask questions.

"So he just flips the fuck out, then just turns it into it's a good thing, which, made you, freak?" Suzy was summarizing how foolish I was. I nodded slowly before actually adding more to it.

"It was like he got over his fear, and then the sensible side kicked on for both, and I don't know if it's opposites sides, or the fact he actually gave in, or what! I just am so scared suddenly. I mean he had a point about something." I watched Suzy trying to figure that out but decided to up and ask for that answer.

"What was his point?" She had a tilt to her head as she rested her cheek on her fist.

"Dan said I hadn't started dreaming like this, nor about babies even, until all of the wedding stuff got more done. He just found it strange, where, I did too once he put it that way." I looked away thinking again. Suzy sighed herself before taking my hands.

"Honey, it's a dream. It's not real. We'll get you through this. For now though, sadly we are in a tight spot for time, and I really need the bride to focus. Now did Melissa like say she was coming today?" Suzy asked looking into my eyes. I tried to remember if that was today she was supposed to meet Dan and I here again or not. I held up a finger pulling out my phone to check. Suzy sat back with a huff that was more out of frustration with how much we still needed to do, rather than with me.

"Um, she is supposed to be contacted AFTER we do the dress thing. Like email pictures and such. I mean I can see if she's free I'm sure she could help more today too?" I stopped myself short trying not to ramble out of panic. Suzy opened her contacts having been talking with Melissa too about things. She hit call and then I watched her put it on speaker.

"Hey Suzy! Is everything okay?!" Melissa answered on the second ring. Suzy snickered glancing to me as she spoke.

"Well our bride is um, a little shook up, but that's why I'm calling; you're on speaker by the way!" Suzy's cheery voice was for casual conversation.

"Oh no! [Y/N] what's wrong babe!" Melissa and I had formed quite the bond since we had hired her. I sighed again looking with pleading eyes before I spoke.

"I had a baby dream, sort of helped the fiancé come to terms about being okay with a family, and freaked me out after because he was so okay, I guess?" I shrugged as I began to mindlessly spin the model on the designing app Suzy and I had found.

"Wow, sounds like a big thing; have you ever had one before? I know it's not an uncommon thing." Melissa explained that and I felt my nerves sort of give it a rest as I took that in.

"She hasn't no. So it's a little bit of a big deal." Suzy answered for me. I looked up after noticing I was making a few changes while she had talked with Melissa a little more. Instead of having the gown half of the dress all one length I had added a slit to the sides letting a little leg show if I wanted. When I turned to show Suzy her gasp and wide grin had me smiling back liking her approval. "Oh my god! That is it! Send that to her! Shit that made it right there!" Suzy was bouncing as she told Melissa what I had done.

"I wanna see!!" Melissa squealed over the phone. I opened up an email attaching the picture then sending it.

"Count to five!" I giggled liking that my mood was turning. It was another moment and I heard the same approving noise from Melissa as well.

"I, LOVE THIS! OH YOU'RE GONNA LOOK SO GOOD! AGH BEAUTIFUL!" She gushed making me laugh harder.

"Hey! Whatchu ladies up to-Ohhhh! Okay nevermind! I get it!" Arin was almost towards the table but walked off as soon as Suzy and I locked out tablets not letting him see anything. He threw his hands up in defense and walked back towards the recording room. "Dan! They're plotting!" he pointed back to us.

"Babe, I told you no world domination till after the reception please!" Dan I heard call from the other room. Suzy and I rolled our eyes then got back down to business. Another couple chats about dresses and such things were had before we did let Melissa go. She made plans to just meet us up at the boutique since she was excited about the dress as well.

"So okay since you're doing the white with the blue, I say we since I actually do know the guys are doing all black as opposite of Dan, so we ladies, are going to be doing the same. Dresses above the knee, blue sashes, um your bow is the only one with his star on it, um, let's do..." Suzy brought up the app to make her and Holly the bridesmaids dresses. "I wish you knew more women, but this will work. Cause you have Arin, Barry, and Ross for groomsmen, with Holly and I for maid of honor and bridesmaid, hmm, would you happen to like Melissa enough?" I listened to Suzy ask this and I snickered nodding. Seeing it would even out. Arin and Ross had someone to escort, but Barry was always the odd man out. I watched her text Melissa letting her know last minute about the idea and from the nod along with the confident smile she was in.

"So okay guess it's even. I've asked Kevin many times and he says he likes helping, but would rather be a guest." I shrugged watching Suzy think for a moment before turning to make a face towards the recording room. I cocked an eyebrow in confusion as to what she was wondering next.

"Hang on!" She tapped the table as she went to go see Dan and Arin. While she messed around in there I kept on with looking over the designer app. Eventually Holly came in sitting herself next to me grinning.

"Hey, oh, that's pretty! Did you redo it, something looks new on it?" Holly turned the model on the tablet smiling.

"I figure let the slits ride up some, make it look classy AND sassy?" I shrugged but had a grin on my face. Holly hummed in approval as she let me take back over.

"I like that touch, gives a tease to it, but still shows elegance!" Holly snickered with me. Suzy came back in and sat down.

"Okay, so, OH! Holly did you see the bridesmaids' dresses?" Suzy unlocked her screen that had blacked out not too long before Holly's arrival. She turned it around to show our friend watching her smile and nod grow wider. We were definitely onto something.

"I love this! I like the opposing black with the white, it's gonna be amazing!" Holly gushed then. Suzy snapped her fingers to me remembering something obviously she needed to tell me.

"So I talked to your hubby, and he said Brian and Rachael are in the party too, so that's gonna be a thing!" she explained as I opened up our wedding part list. We had set it up so far with a few details planned out before having to even think about it:

Best Man- Arin Hanson

Maid of Honor- Suzy Berhow-Hanson

Groomsmen-Barry Kramer, Ross O'Donovan, Brian Wecht

Bridesmaids- Melissa Pantalone, Holly Conrad-O'Donovan, Rachael Wecht

Flower Girl- Audrey Wecht

Ring Bearer- [to be given by B.M & M.o.H]

Entertainment-Nsp, Starbomb-+FRIENDS :D

Bride+Groom- Accounted for...so far ;)

I rolled my eyes at the small smileys that Suzy had put onto the list. She had tried to keep all of this fun as far as I can remember since we accepted their help. She and I shared a special file on my cloud that had everything needed in it. I typed up new information on the small keyboard until the recording room opened. I looked up to see Dan step out searching for someone. It was weird to think for a moment it wasn't me.

"Babe," he curled his fingers asking me to come to him for a moment, "come 'ere, I got something I wanna ask you. Sort of important, please?" he waited patiently on the other side of the room knowing either from Arin's experience or from past experiences of his own that he tread not near the 'Bride's Table' as he liked to call it. I stood slowly after getting the wave off from Holly and Suzy. Though as I walked over I heard giggling coming from them.

"Oh stop it!" I giggled as well waving them off. Lately they had been shaking their heads waiting for me to understand it was okay to be more than arm's length from Dan. I got in front of him though, and he had caught onto their reactions. In an instant I was lifted as he kissed me slowly putting on a show before carrying me over to the recording room. It never failed for him to have the last word, though. Before he took me in behind the door with Arin he nodded to me with a smirk.

"Still mine, I can kiss her all I want," once more sounds of playful intimidation came from the table Dan added on, "VULTURES!" it turned to sounds of cackling then as the door did shut behind us.

"You really hate that they're trying to like convert her huh?" Arin looked up from their own set of tablets. Dan sat with me still in his arms but allowed me to turn sideways and face Arin while still sitting on Dan's lap.

"It's so stupid! She's my future wife for god-sake's! Like I'll fuckin' show any amount of affections to her as I want man!" Dan aimlessly began playing with a few strands of my hair as he explained. Arin shook his head snickering before focusing on me.

"Okay, so, you, my Little One, um, we," Arin pointed to Dan and he, "have a thing going on, and we have a like idea for you and him, but you're gonna have to like fully commit man. Think you could be interested?" Arin tested his waters first. I watched Dan look at me trying to look for an early reaction.

"I um, okay? What is it?" I asked glancing to Dan but focusing back on Arin. My heart raced a little remembering these two had been left alone to handle the setlist.

"Um, well baby, we ran into a thing; um, we can't find a composition to our song that is slow enough for us to dance to, so I was wondering and shot the idea at Arin and we like think it'd be super rad and really different but also totally fun like what if you and I did a duet?" Dan for the first time in a while searched my eyes for something. Usually we were on the same page with the other. I felt myself stop breathing for a moment hearing him request something so bold.

"I um, you want me to s-sing, with you? Dan I um, I don't even have a great voice I mean you hear me in the car!" I launched into a babble of reasons losing sight of Dan's reaction myself. However, I watched Arin blink at me waiting for me to get done. When I finally took a breath he raised his eye brows almost breathing with me as I watched him again.

"Okay! So now that you're done spazzing, what do you think?" Arin gestured spreading his hands some. He was sitting cross legged in his shorts and t-shirt on the chaise. I looked between them not understanding why they didn't understand me.

"Baby, it's fine, just, I thought it'd be cool since you're marrying me, a singer, who is totally wanting his wife to join him. I mean you can try? We'll practice at home where you're comfortable okay? I'll tell Brian to prepare a backup in case it doesn't work out, and we'll let the show go on! Am I sweetening the pot at all for you?" Dan at the middle of his offer had me rested against him with my head on his shoulder. I was fidgeting with his ring as I listened weighing how much disappointment I could bestow on myself from Dan. He was such a professional, knew his tones, how to harmonize, whereas I-sung in the car, shower, and while I worked. I sat up some able to look at Dan in the eyes feeling the burden already falling on me.

"How badly would you want me to share the stage with you?" I asked feeling my nerves taking over. Dan's warm crooked smile as he cupped my face had me dying to tell him not to have so much faith, but something also told me to trust him.

"I would be honored, to sing with you, OUR song. Which I know you can do baby-girl. I promise I can be patient, and we can start slow. If you're scared it will cause a fight or somethin' I promise, we'll be okay. No battle scars. Pure team-work that I know we know how to do. Okay? Please? Gimme this chance?" Dan almost pouted watching me more. Arin I heard nothing from which made me feel less pressured. I swallowed glancing to their tablets then back to Dan.

"Alright, we try, but first flare up of a fight or I feel like I can't do it, we're done. So, get Brian on the phone, okay?" I breathed out feeling like another weight was in my head. Dan's nod that was slow, with an understanding grin was all I needed.

"Okay, so we'll start Tuesday, when I get off early. Just simple set up of how, and go from there okay?" Dan stroked my cheek before pecking my lips.

"Sounds, um, still really nerve-wrecking." I admitted. That time Arin snickered.

"Come on man, don't let her think she's gonna fail before getting out of the gate. She's got this, I know it." Dan kissed me again before I slid off his lap.

"So am I good here, cause I got dress planning and just a ton more little stupid things..." I automatically put my hands up in defense. Dan thought for a moment before pointing to Arin.

"A-are we showing her the sets or?" Dan tapped the tablet in front of Arin. Arin shook his head before making a shoo-ing motion.

"Nope, little misses don't get to see, we don't get to see, also, I AM totally fucking stealing your husband and man-bestie, Mark, on the same day as you guys. Yes we changed it up! We're getting our shit, and I told Dan he's you alone all day, and Mark has sworn to secrecy! So! We're gonna have fun, without ruining it for you!" Arin smiled proud but with remembering how Suzy did the bridesmaids' dresses I rolled my eyes while slowly shaking my head as I walked out.

"Ya got it Big Brother!" I laughed before the door shut. I heard two 'Love Yous' as I got further from them. When I headed back to sit I saw Suzy and Holly take notice. Their eyebrows raised asking with expressions why I had to go 'behind enemy lines.' I sat down next to Holly before I started in on that. She scooted over some then both her and Suzy laced their own hands patiently waiting. "So! Dan is quite the original thinker." I started. The two looked at me funny which had me cued to go on, "He um, said he can't find a version of the song that is slow enough to dance to, like normal weddings, so he wants him and I to duet it." I blushed then looking down not sure why I agreed to it somewhat fine in there, but hearing me saying out loud brought back more nerves. It was Suzy whom voiced her opinions first.

"I wanna see it!" she smiled as she fixed her ponytail. I nodded feeling more bashful over this. Holly spoke up next with a giggle to her tone.

"I um, I think it's personally romantic? I mean I couldn't think of a more intimate thing you and him could share rather than singing together since he sort of does that anyway, ya know?" I nodded noticing Holly had almost repeated Dan's opinions. I breathed out slowly trying to shake that off while thinking of something to take away from the attention of the subject. Suzy however, added more on.

"I agree with Holly, and none of us had heard you even pick a song! I get it's your wedding, but really I mean it's just honestly karaoke! You'll do great! I bet you have pipes and have no idea! Just wait, Dan will help you!" her honest advice should've calmed me. After being with him for so long though remembering how particular he'd get about his own tracks, it still instilled this fear that I'd fail him


	62. Chapter 62

We had eventually distracted me without noticing really for a while after that with placements on the tables. I was almost to the last one when the recording room door opened. Dan and Arin walked out shaking their heads looking like they had been recording instead of arranging a setlist. I heard a few words of one heading for the restroom, but soon figured it out which said what when weight on the other side of me on the bench of the table just barely dipped.

"Hey Danny, whatcha think?" Suzy acknowledged him as she spun the tablet so he could see. I noticed he had thrown on his glasses sometime after we talked as I looked up watching his reactions. On the screen was a singular round table sporting a white table cloth. On it was a decorative stack of records that had been redesigned as plates. The thick wiring on the sides held them in a floating formation lining them up from the smallest being the peak whereas the biggest being the base. In the days leading up to this wonder, Suzy and I had, with Ross's help, learned to build almost our own example table ideas using some animation techniques he knew.

On the plates held anything from the sauces they could use or if we redid it, Dan could've picked maybe even appetizers as well. Anything we could place on them, and it was a good minute and a half before Dan voiced anything.

"Okay um, on the bottom, for uh, cleanly and safety purposes, totally would like sauces on the bottom, or if depending on whom is at the table, that or pita or dinner rolls please?" Dan's decisions had been stern questions lately. Enough confidence to tell me what he wanted, but not in a command so we could discuss if I had thought of something different.

"Okay and what about the middle?" I tapped the screen letting it zoom. Dan nodded slowly thinking again for a moment.

"Shit, like can we put rice on there? Just like make it an easier thing. I'm trying not to overwhelm anyone or if someone is performing no one has to like fuckin' um, get up in anyone's way totally blocking the view ya know?" Dan explained a good point and I nodded with the other two on this. Suzy nodded for me to type in on the list of what to have until I saw Dan already getting what he wanted on top. "Okay so for the tops? Oh god like maybe mints? Something that is just useful, cause I would say like tiny desserts, but we still have a buffet table to fill so geeze uhh babe what did you think of?" Danny looked at me with a thoughtful expression. He was interested in anything I had thrown around while being really well at letting me comfortably yay or nay as well.

"I told Suzy that we could have the table numbers on there? Thoughhh, I liked the mint idea too, we didn't even think of that!" I smiled turning to see Suzy honestly not find it a bad one either.

"Okay so what If we did the table numbers, and the mints? Maybe have them around the little card?" Suzy shrugged looking between us. Dan nodded quickly liking that idea as did I.

"Let's do that, so that solved the main tables, um, baby?" I focused back on just Dan with a nervous sigh, "Do you have a sure count on who from your family is gonna be there, because if I can get a number I can decide on placing them now? Sooo we can make their custom trays up first since they'll be sort of allowed to have their own areas and such too." I watched Dan look up in thought while Suzy pulled up the smaller menu we had for them. Dan looked back to see it before him like the table example and read it over carefully while starting to run his right hand over my back.

"I checked out the healthier things for those they may want them, I totally can cook that since Ross and I are more on that level." Holly nodded towards the list with her pen. She pointed out the bazargan, the popular matzo ball soup, and the latkes. Dan smiled as he looked up liking she offered to go in on the cooking.

"I would appreciate this a lot! I know my mom said um she was gonna help as well," Dan looked back to me, "so that is where she's gonna come in handy. Oh man though baby," Dan shook his head as he mused, "our house is gonna smell like home to me it's unreal!" I watched him get a little glazed in the eyes knowing he did miss home dearly. I leaned into his side reaching up to kiss his cheek only to have his response be a kiss to my temple and a soft, content hum.

"So wait are we getting to have grandma's brisket?!" Suzy spoke up getting wide-eyed. I giggled as Dan nodded happily.

"Yup, she said she would since my parents told her about this! So there ya go!" Dan proudly smiled big. I couldn't help my own just seeing how genuinely happy he was about including his own family's cuisine into our big day. I tried to remember anything else only soon to come up with only to see how his part of the planning was going.

"So, Dan, hows the setlist coming?" I asked almost a little awkwardly because he hadn't really mentioned nor asked anyone for an idea. It had been him, Brian, and Arin usually locking themselves into the recording room like some clan or cult meeting. Dan licked his lips thinking about that before he answered.

"It's um," he ruffled the back of his hair with a sigh as he explained, "coming along, just we're realizing we need a fuckin' band though. Like Brian said he's bringing his Casio, if anything I can play bass on a couple for other's, Arin said we could just ditch the live shit, ya know set up karaoke for real, but I know what you see in it babe, so I mean I guess we're just-" Dan hesitated, but I finished for him.

"Stuck." I felt my expression falling into a frown. Dan sighed but nodded slowly again expressing his disappointment too.

"Yeah. Stuck." Dan let his head fall in his hands with a sigh again and I took my turn to sooth him. I let my hand soothingly rub his thigh as I leaned on his arm. Suzy and Holly looked to me excusing themselves seeing we probably needed a moment. I silently thanked them before turning to kiss Dan's leather-covered arm to get him to look to me.

"Hey," I softly said looking into his tired brown eyes, "let's skip town baby, go grab lunch I mean." I offered watching him glance to the tablet left in front of him then back to me. Dan bit his lip slightly as I waited for him to decide.

"Sure, hun, you wanna drive?" Dan offered his keys to me raising his eyebrows. I took them as I stood, but stopped noticing him only turn with his back to everyone to rest his head on my stomach with again, another sigh. I carded my fingers through his soft curls letting him take his time.

"I love you, and you're doing really well baby. I promise we'll get it right. I know you'll pull it off though with the live show. You don't back down from challenges easy, but for now, let's go relax in a diner, and take a break okay?" I watched him raise his head to look up at me. He wrapped me in his arms pressing his lips into my torso through my t-shirt. I froze, but only for a moment remembering his worry was now, mine was later on. When he pulled back he unwound himself from me only to let me help him up so we could go.

"Aye! Where you two think you're goin!?" I heard Arin yell from behind us with a laugh as we got to the door. Dan was letting me lead him out, but tugged me to a stop as he turned to answer.

"Lunch we'll be back babe!" Dan teased with a giggle. Arin waved him off as Dan blew him a kiss. Both cackled together shaking their heads before the door closed behind us.

"You two just weird me out sometimes I swear!" I chimed in still finding some of their antics really close to the line. Dan pulled me back to him on one of the landings to wrap an arm around my shoulders while he kissed my hair.

"You love it, and you're marrying into it, so! What does that totally say forrr you?!" his point was a good one as always. I huffed playfully taking the hand resting over my collar bone as I tried to think of a comeback. When I had none Dan's joking hum had me squeeze the same hand as I giggled.

"Oh stop, ya weirdo!" I rolled my eyes as we walked out the door into the lot. Dan bumped me with his hip still snickering knowing I wouldn't resist doing it back. It was in not time we were playing like children on our short walk to his car.

The hip bumping had escalated to trying to catch the other since one of us, meaning him, had ran from being tickled. Being with a longer stride though he let me jog over to him as he rested on the passenger side door laughing over my efforts to at least not stop running. When I reached him his hands grabbed my hips pulling me into him. Even out of breath I managed to allow the deep kiss that would have left me in the state I was in anyway!

"You okay?" Dan asked with a cheeky smile when he let me breathe. I nodded smiling back up at him feeling his fingertips rubbing the small of my back.

"I-I'm phew! I'm good babe, just ya know, lack of running done in our daily lives, can uh," I inhaled trying to even out before continuing on, "leaves me just a tad bit winded." I let an airy laugh go hearing Dan snicker as he shook his head.

"Was hoping, you'd just say that I totally take your breath away, but that's cool too!" Dan teased as he kissed my forehead making me giggle as my breathing calmed down finally. Dan tilted my chin up for another slow kiss that had both of us sighing contently enjoying the other.

"God I love those..." I blurted out feeling my cheeks flare. Danny's crooked smirk with a small throaty chuckle had me blushing worse seeing as though I never pointed out certain things to him personally that had me feeling like I couldn't have enough of him. I felt Danny slide one hand higher than the other as he bit his lip before leaning down as the wind played with his hair and mine. His lips connected with mine again slowly like before having him savor me. I kissed him back following his soothing lead before feeling a gentle lick on my lower lip that had me pressing myself into him. I allowed him access only to feel him keep in time with the idea. His tongue softly swirled almost playing with mine. I curled mine under his some dragging it only to hear a soft moan from him sneak past his lips into mine. As we had started to pull apart for air, Danny sucked on my bottom lip until we were left looking over the other.

"Did you still want lunch, or some time together baby?" Dan's hands began running up and down my sides slowly as he offered. I bit my lip unsure then, only because a moment sounded nice, but we still needed to eat. Dan must had saw the battle in my head because he leaned to kiss me again before slipping a hand in mine to take the keys.

"I-I thought you-" I was swimming in my head finding myself unable to ask what I wanted. Dan smiled knowingly as he unlocked the car.

"Get in." he deeply whispered as he opened up the passenger door. I held his hand actually letting him help me in as I tried to blink back almost into my head before he hopped into the driver's side. Once he closed his door he looked over at me as he started his engine. I couldn't help but smile as he reached out for my hand knowing either route he had in mind, he'd still hold my hand until we arrived. So with that, I rested my left in his right letting him lace our fingers. He pulled out of the spot still quiet but had to have noticed I was holding on tighter than usual.

We got past a couple lights only to kiss at the red ones as always. When Dan hit the one before the diner we had ate at with Mark, he finally looked over as he soothingly rubbed his thumb against my own. I glanced down to it then back to his wondering expression almost asking me if I was okay. I thought about that even if he wasn't asking, the question was still sitting there in my lap waiting to be answered. I looked down trying to figure it out almost not noticing Dan had found a closer spot to park. When he shut off the car I sighed knowing he was waiting on me to talk to him. When it was him to beat me to it though, it was almost a slight shock that he pinned me. "Baby I know you're scared still." His tone was more understanding rather than hurt. I let my eyes close tight before I responded.

"I'll be fine, I'm just..." I tried to get it out, but felt the emotions come over me some. Dan I heard shift more towards me because he lifted his center counsel to reach for me.

"Come 'ere my baby..." Danny cooed letting me curl into his side. It was like another dam situation as the tears flowed freely once my body felt it was safe. I could feel the wet leather against my skin as Dan held me closer combing back my hair while rubbing my back. "Shh, baby-girl, everything's gonna be alright. It's okay...we all get scared honey..." Dan kissed my hair before leaning on it. I felt a shudder run through me as my wails peaked. It was a higher-pitched cry that told him I was terrified. The last time he probably had heard it was the first time he and Arin got me from the airport. I clung to him like he was keeping me above the waters only to feel him hold me as tight as he could then. His self shifted more to rock he and I knowing it would begin the process to calm me down. My head recognized this motion, and my head spat out the first thing it could think of.

"I can't be mom b-baby...I can't Dan! If you have to rock me still, what makes you think I could handle someone else just as emotional?!" I sniffled a lot of mucus back trying to not at least drench him in that too.

"Shhh you're not having a baby yet hun, there's still time to work on not being so afraid. I'm so sorry about this morning sweetheart. Maybe we should've let it go last night...I promise I had no idea though this was going to turn around angel..." Danny pressed kisses into my hair as a whimper left me. My body was shaking by that point and I tried hard to keep my voice level for him.

"I-I just wanna wait, and I don't wanna make you mad! I don't want us to fight, and it be over something I can't give you right now or over me failing y-you!" I cried harder bringing up the other stressor that was laid on me earlier too. I felt Dan's breathing hitch realizing what else I meant. It wasn't long before he leaned back having me look at him with sad eyes. His own were full of hurt too. He was shaking his head not liking that I was this upset.

"Baby, baby, baby," Danny said them in a soft tsking, "of all the things in the world, the last thing I wanna do is have you believe for one more moment I'd be upset with you. I swear honey, you are not in anyway going to upset me at all over this shit. If you don't want a baby yet, that's fine! If you ultimately believe you cannot do the duet, I at least want you to prove to yourself you can't. One time, that's it. One run through, and if you're still nowhere for this deep down, I will tell Brian to write the comp for it baby. No, no," Danny cradled my head to his chest, "shhh, hush for me sweetie, I promise nothing is gonna wedge itself between us again. Nothing. We've come too far for you to still feel afraid of me, nuh uh, we're a team, and I love you being on my team so much baby," Danny stroked my cheek as I looked back up needing to see him. He took that moment to press his lips into mine with a little force massaging them as I closed my eyes. I felt him cradle my head as he peppered kisses after on my cheeks then one on my nose. When I opened my eyes again I sniffled only after noticing my crying was stopped but my body hadn't calmed down yet.

Danny nuzzled my forehead before kissing it tenderly. "I love you..." he whispered into my hair. "I'm right here to protect you baby, you don't have to be afraid. Again, I promise, no more wedges, and we'll shoot for a bitty baby when YOU'RE ready okay?" he gave me a moment to let it sink in. When it began to I noticed my anxiety started to decrease as well. I always felt so tired after such a flare up. Eventually though, I breathed out easy enough and was able to shift and hug my fiancé tight around the neck. I buried my face into him with a heavy sigh.

"Thank you.." I declared but was muffled by his skin. Large, but deep rubs on my back as well as a kiss, told me I was welcomed. When I picked my head back up, but still holding onto him, Dan kissed me warmly only to pull back giving me a hopeful smile.

"I love you so much my beautiful fiancé," his forehead rested with mine, "we're in this together, okay? You and me, we're unstoppable." Danny confirmed earning a growing smile on my face. I couldn't help but take in his words to the fullest just needing that confidence of his behind me.

"I love you too baby..." I whispered kissing his nose. Dan's small chuckle as he pecked my lips again had me react the same.

"Mmm, I love your laugh...How's about I hear it more hm? Over some lunch as we talk about better things, yeah?" Dan's deal sounding honestly nice. For a moment my mind was tricked that we were in a normal place with our lives.

"I'd like that honestly!" I heard the up in my voice and internally started to really mean it. Dan nodded towards my door as he got out of his. I allowed him to have his fun while I waited for him to kindly grab mine. When he opened the door though, I was unable to stop the happier squeal as he surprisingly lifted me, ironically bridal style, from my seat. With a chuckle from him as well over the foreign sound as of late, he did set me down to close the door then take my hand. I felt our fingers intertwine as we headed inside. When we got past the doors and into a normal atmosphere it really had me believing I'd be alright. It was especially true as I looked up to see Dan smiling down at me like we hadn't been working over times, getting no sleep, and had just had an emotional time not even ten minutes ago.

"Hungry?" He asked with a more crooked-toothy grin. I nodded leaning into him as we grabbed a table and sat down to relax.


	63. Chapter 63

We ordered our usual after getting our drinks. Dan had a lemon water sitting by him while I actually just ordered an iced tea for once instead of a pop. Dan was texting Arin while we had been waiting, while I actually was still texting Suzy. She was asking me how lunch was going so far and if I had liked the idea of a center table that held a sign in book where guests could write messages as well. I was texting out my response of how I really did want that in too when Dan must had been trying to get my attention.

"Hm?" I asked feeling him kiss the side of my head. When I actually seen his face it was almost amused with how busy I had been.

"I asked you," Dan playfully flipped a strand of my hair back smiling, "how you were feeling and what you were talking to Suzy about." I nodded slowly setting my phone down after getting a short answer from Suzy that told me it was okay to wait until later to talk more. Dan raised his eyebrows waiting on me to answer him as I shifted more so I could face him.

"We were um, discussing a center- table piece. Also, she says hi, and was seeing how our lunch was going." I smiled some while Dan nodded as he rested an arm on the back of the booth we had been sharing.

"I see, well hello back, heh, um, so what piece-s? Were you thinking of?" Dan took a sip of his water before tilting his head curious as to what it was. I felt fingers comb through my hair as I had explained.

"Well she didn't have so much a list, per say at that point, just a singular thing that she narrowed it down to. Which was," I picked up my phone again to show him the idea, "a sort of autograph book or a memory book." I watched as Dan carefully took my phone zooming in on the example. The one before him had a golden-edge to the binding with cream colored pages. The one it had been photographed opened to, was a normal page holding a few golden college-ruled lines with a pen in the middle of its binding. It was a set, that particular one, but if Dan yes'd it as well, then I'd be on a hunt for something more fitting. It took Dan a moment stroking his chin in thought while clicking his tongue against the roof of his mouth.

"Ya know what, if you find one more like closer to our taste, this," Dan tapped my screen with a growing smile, "could be like a pretty neat thing to have ya know?" he looked over at me seeing the already brightened smile on my face. I couldn't help, but wrap my arms around him with a tight squeeze.

"This! This is why I love you!" I reached up to kiss him even if he was blinking at me slightly surprised at my sudden change. I sat back, but not without leaning against him as I beamed, "I was literally thinking the same thing, like, find it in a more casual tone, not so like weirdly classy, and just have everyone write their own messages in it!" A giggle bubbled up through me while my fiancé I watched confidently nod as he did the honors in finding one.

"Mhmmm, see," Dan playfully wagged a finger my way with a snicker, "totally on this whole planning thing again, together! I like when we sync baby!" Dan's excitement for the moment was like a breath of fresh air. Him planning the reception's entertainment was almost like work for him, well it was work for him actually. He had been so cooped up it mine as well had been him making another album. Which was why when he seemed happier again to have him and I instantly agree on this, I felt a weight being lifted from my shoulders almost. Dan leaned down with a small smirk still taking my lips with his for a second before the waitress kindly hung back until we noticed her with our food.

"Sorry, it looked like you guys needed a moment." She apologetically said as she set our plates down. He longer brown ponytail she fixed as Dan waved her off while apologizing for us as well.

"No need miss, we um, been just planning our wedding and shit and had a breakthrough on something, but I guess thanks though!" he laughed kindly with her as she turned to head back with a small nod and a smile. I had noticed her skin almost reminded me of Suzy's being a lovely shade of her porcelain look before she turned a corner towards the kitchen. Dan's nudge though brought my attention back to him as he held my phone in front of my face. On it was a split picture of a guestbook that he had designed on a custom website. The right shown a cover that was entirely black with the words 'Mister' and 'Misses' in fonts that resembled Rush's for him, and Def Leppard's for me. On the bottom in the combined two which had me giggling quietly in the booth, was soon to be OUR last name. In Rush's font was the first half 'Avi' and in Def Leppard's was 'Dan'. The two had split the names in almost a symbolic way. The Rush font I noticed he chose was from the album 2112, being the brigher blue with the slightly curlier old-style block lettering. It was almost opposite to Def Leppard's having a straight angle about the lettering while also being with a red outline going into a yellow filling. The two were opposites of each other, but we loved them the way they were. By that point when I found my conclusion I couldn't help but look back at my fiancé with slightly misty eyes, but a warm smile.

"This," I held my finger over the left picture that had black pages with white lines for printing, "is perfect. YOU," I leaned to kiss his neck softly, "are perfect baby..." I snuggled him hear him set my phone down to hold me. A kiss on my hair had me sniffle trying not to cry on our food.

"You like it?" Dan teased with a soft chuckle. I looked up pulling a him by softly smacking my lips asking for a kiss. Dan's nose laugh he breathed out before softly kissing me once more earned him a happy sigh from his own bride-to-be.

"I love it...I love you." I whispered between him and I. Dan kissed my forehead letting his lips linger as he responded back.

"Love you too baby...I'm glad you love it." He sat up a little more but kept his arm around me letting me snuggle him as we lazily ate out fries first. Dan had ordered a tuna melt whereas I decided on a chicken club. We had a great time out to lunch and had been even great still as we came back into the office.

"You guys look all snuggly!" Arin gushed as Dan and I walked in with him holding me close to him.

"We had a really good time! Was a nice break!" Dan laughed before pecking my lips. I had turned after to head towards Suzy's area to show her what Dan had made.

"I was gonna say drugs and whatnot, but sure, we'll say that then!" Brian came out with a grin on his face as he stepped to hug Dan as a hello. I finally sat down with a small wave next to Suzy whom was taking a sip from a cup that she had with lunch watching her open up directions to where my dress had been.

"You find out his answer?" she looked over at me with a hopeful expression. It was as if he had hearing that was beyond anyone, because as soon as she had asked and I swore they were so into their discussion, I heard Dan behind me with his actual answer.

"Hey baby! Show her the thing!" Dan's hands rested on my shoulders twitching some telling me he was bouncing where he stood. I looked at Suzy with a smile before opening the tab Dan had saved. Suzy I watched lean towards the screen on my phone as it loaded the images. Her eyes glanced up to Dan then back down to the screen while a growing smile formed slowly on her face. "It's fuckin' sweet right!" Dan couldn't help but be excited still over his little project he completed.

"It's really sweet Danny! So how did you make this?" Suzy gently took my phone over looking at the history. She went to the home site to see what other things could be done with it. I took a moment to tilt my head up to see my fiancé grinning down at me before lowering his lips onto my forehead. When he shifted to become a little straighter again, his mouth formed a silent 'Love you' towards me which I happily did so reply the same after curling my hands to lace with his that had still been resting on my shoulders. We both waited patiently for her to get done searching for what I thought I saw were prices. It took only another moment before she looked up at us as she handed my phone back.

"I'll dish it out man, like I really loved the idea! It fits. Like I know a ton of funds have gone into it already, but dude, I literally haven't created something like that yet for this." Dan smiled wider as Suzy typed on her calculator.

"It's your wedding Dan, but just know it's gonna be well over $100 for the custom work." Suzy said as she jotted down another price. It was well worth it honestly for Dan and I to have this. It was more special I could tell for Dan though because it wasn't a duplicate of anything else anyone had. It was special, he made it, it was his own little input.

"I know, I know, I just, I know everyone like has been talking money, and I hear you guys, but like, I totally just want her to be happy," Dan carded fingers through my hair as he smiled down at me, "on our super big day! And it's even nicer to sort of have that touch to it." Dan shrugged bashfully as he explained. I sighed unable to not beam at him over his choice of words. Suzy grinned hearing him sound always like his caring self before she nodded accepting that answer.

"Well, it's yours! I ordered it, and it will be there!" Suzy tapped her screen showing him. Dan thought for a moment before letting the lightbulb in his head go off.

"Wait? Did you?" Dan looked to her almost eyeing her. Suzy waved him off shaking her head but it was the mysterious grin she sported that had him nudging her shoulder. "Suzy?" he held out her name accusingly while crossing his arms. She eventually turned doing her all too familiar motion that had been her new thing if Dan lingered too long. She liked to make sure we stayed on track and had done so by calling over his best man to escort him back to work.

"Arin? Can you come collect the groom please?" She asked almost with a darker tone that hinted she knew she was being evil.

"But! Oh come on man! I was just here, hanging out! Can I at least kiss my fiancé good bye?!" Dan had already in not time been tugged on the arm by Arin. He was good at dragging him off always with the complaining and pleading before a door shut behind him. Arin looked to Suzy whom was glancing between us before she held a finger up.

"One. Dan. JUST one." Suzy allowed remembering that the last time she said yes he held me captive for a moment too long to her liking. Dan offered his hand that wasn't being held captive by Arin and helped me stand. I hugged him tight watching him lean close stroking my cheek.

"I'll never forget you my love...will you wait for me?" Dan's dramatic response had me giggling into a loving kiss that had us both grinning as he lifted his lips from mine.

"I'll be out in the parking lot baby..." I whispered back watching him nod.

"'Kay, love you." Dan jerked away from me unwillingly due to Arin tugging on him.

"Love you more!" I teased watched him be nod defeated-ly before Arin shoved him back into the recording room. I heard the word 'sap' and then nothing with the way the soundproof worked it's wonders. I ended up shaking my head with a grin as I turned back to Suzy.

"You two have two weeks left technically. This week and next week, yet you both are so antsy I swear!" Suzy snickered as she tapped her tablet screen taking down notes.

"He's said this was more for you guys. Like, he has dreamed of just heading to Vegas with this whole thing. It's romantic, but also silly." I shrugged as Suzy raised an eyebrow almost to ask 'seriously?' in her own way.

"Well," she set her stylist down thinking of how to put her words, "Dan's antsy because he knows he has work to do besides this. He also is seeing how much time it takes away from you two. Yet, what he DOESN'T see is that this," she waved her stylist in a circular motion, "will be worth the memories one day. A wedding is a lot of planning, but so worth it at the end!" Suzy held up a hand almost to swear on her life about this. I laughed quietly shaking my head as she finally put her hand down with a small giggle herself.

"So! Since we have such a short time left, what are we having left?" I asked looking over my list that had most of my half crossed out. Suzy made a few noises as she clicked a few things before making a noise as if to tell me she had surprised herself.

"We! Just have dresses and tuxes, the cake, and just making sure everything is up to date!" Suzy and I both did a small dance indicating it was almost done. About that same time, I got a text from Melissa asking me how things were coming. I texted her back with a lot of happy news for her. Her response was equal to mine and Suzy's telling me that it was so close.

"Oh man, this is insanely awesome. Think we could leave off let ourselves relax before tomorrow?" I asked watching Suzy nod definitely liking that.

"I am so for that! I say we let them work out the rest of their plans before we go interrupting." She had a good point. Dan, Arin, and Brian had a long way to go from the talks I overheard just from the phone calls Dan took before bed. Brian or Arin would always have weird epiphanies later at night. I stood up to head over to the sectional to stretch out with a long yawn. Suzy dragged over a beanbag chair to keep talking while we waited. "Hey, so," she sounded cautious about things this time which had me look up from my phone.

"Whatsup?" I raised my eyebrows as I turned to her. Suzy looked away for a moment before continuing on.

"I was gonna ask if you guys talked anymore while you were out? Ya know about the baby thing?" Suzy made a face like she hated to ask, but knew I wouldn't pay it no mind to say it right now with the wedding planning. It did also strike a chill through me that had me tensing back up again.

"We um, did...I cried, he cried kinda, like he's okay and I'm just still not? I'm not as bad? Yet, I am here thinking how many changes will come. Sure we won't be having to plan a wedding! We'll be just planning to raise a human being! It's insane, how do people like even get excited! It just sounds like so nerve wrecking!" I couldn't help but spaz. I felt awful for even speaking like a child would be a burden when everyone seemed to love their children. I noticed Suzy was going to say something when the door opened up to allow the guys to take a step out. I sucked up my emotions quickly to see a big smile on my love's face.

"You two look comfy man!" Dan mused with a smile as he came over. I sat up to let him scoot in behind me his arms wrapped around me holding me close as he snuggled me. "I love you baby." He said sounding tired from another long day. I reached up to scratch his head softly hearing the purr from him roll from his throat.

"I love you too hubby...you okay?" I asked cooing to him feeling him nuzzle my hair. Arin had come to plop next to his wife sharing a bean bag before Brian walked up holding his phone out.

"Say hi to Audrey!" he commanded getting us all to turn and wave with smiles. Her face was way too close as she giggled at the picture before her. You could hear Rachael in the background telling her to say hi.

"Hiyeeee!" her tiny voice rang out making all of us fall to pieces.

"My god she's so precious!" Suzy gushed, Arin nodded with a smile. Audrey looked up around and I watched her eyes lock onto whom seemed to be Dan. In another moment her face scrunched up showing her dislike for him before a whine came through Brian's speaker.

"See?! This is why we need our own babe; that one doesn't like me!" Dan teased me actually making me laugh about it. My thoughts did go to wonder how he'd interact with his own baby for a moment before Arin just had to ruin it.

"Killing two birds guys? What happened to a year?" he was kidding, but my head couldn't stop the expression from my nerves. Dan must had felt me tense up because he saved the idea.

"Still waiting, just she had a dream is all. I was only teasing, super not okay with not having time for us still!" Dan lied some with my mental stability at stake only to save I believed Arin more than I once I caught him glance to me then back to Dan. It was almost a code that Arin say no more. Suzy snuggled into her husband showing him what we had done for the day getting his opinions. I usually waited till Dan and I got home to go over things. It had made some room for alone time with us. We really missed the other's free company before bed the most.

"So are we good for today? Cause I gotta head out." Brian spoke up getting our attention. I looked around with a shrug before answering him.

"I believe we're all taking off here, so yeah go on see the baby and tell the lovely wife hey!" I smiled kindly watching Brian return the same expression.

"Um also, she needs to be ready by like ten tomorrow. We're all going to do the dress thing." Suzy chimed in with her reminder. I pointed to her remembering the car situation.

"Am I driving or did you wanna try and fit everyone?" I offered to take some or all, and it was a good nod I got as she worked it through.

"I was gonna say You and I can grab Rach, and meet Holly up there with Melissa? Um Dan!" Suzy remembered something else pointing at him like I did at her. At that time, Arin found a new game to play mocking his wife as she spoke getting her to laugh. "I um, haha, stop babe," Suzy nudged Arin making him snicker, "was gonna ask, did your mom wanna have us call her on skype so she could see?" Suzy was offering to include his mom which I knew touched him. He 'awwed' as he took out his phone to text his dad.

"I'll let you know when she responds. It takes them a bit but she'll I'm sure say yes!" Dan's joy and love that his parents were part of this had him feeling warm and fuzzy I was sure.

"Awesome, I mean she can't show Avi though." Suzy warned watching Dan nod like I did. He noticed me doing so and placed a kiss to my hair with a bit lipped-grin. I smiled pressing my finger into the dimple in his chin telling him to lean to kiss me actually. Danny did listen not caring about Arin's side comments holding my lips with his longer than usual in front of them.

"Okay! Well before I barf, I'm going! Dan, I still am rooting for you to admit you're a homosexual. Arin, Suzy, you guys have a great evening!" Brian stepped over towards the door waving before picking up his laptop bag along with way. He shut the door not letting it bang leaving us four in a comfortable state. We were all tired one way or another and I figured everyone was taking their time with actually heading home. Arin sighed before actually starting that trend as he moved Suzy who pouted that it was that time.

"Oh come on babe, we got kitties and pajamas at home! Let's go get comfy as fuck and not do shit even more!" Arin sold it like it was sliced bread, and I watched Suzy indeed stand up with a big stretch followed by a yawn.

"Ya got me, fine, you guys staying or leaving to?" She offered us time alone in the office. It wasn't necessary, but sweet of a gesture. I scooted out of Dan's arms to stretch myself then standing up.

"I like Arin's idea honestly. Brother's got it right, come on babe," I reached out a hand to help Danny up too, "let's go relax while we have a few hours." I yawned just like Suzy did as Dan took my offer. He helped himself up, but pulled me too him in a warm embrace. I squeezed him before pecking his lips only to turn around making sure we had everything. Once that was all settled, I noticed Dan throwing back on his hoodie before stepping passed Arin and Suzy so one of them could lock up. Dan took my hand letting me lead him to the parking lot where we decided to walk with the other two since we always parked next to them.

"So what are you guys gonna go home and do? Veg out?" Arin looked over as he threw an arm around Suzy. Dan shrugged not really wanting to call it that. The most we were going to probably put on a movie like they were then order something that could be delivered.

"Again, you had it right to go home and get comfy and just watch something." I agreed again watching Arin nod looking more tired now that we were all headed home.

"It's what we do best, I mean fuck, work hard, rest harder man!" Arin yawned as we reached our vehicles. He hugged Dan and I good bye before Suzy got a chance to. "I was asking cause it used to be a thing for you guys to go home and like bang shit out, now it's like you two already signed that pretty piece of paper." Arin teased before he opened Suzy's door for her, she playfully hit him with a 'hush' reminding him to be nice. Dan rolled his eyes as he yawned.

"Yeah man, it's called working our asses off. Not that you and her ever broadcasted it, but I'm sure the sex stopped or slowed down during your planning too." Dan came back with a cocky smirk. Arin rolled his eyes that time before waving us off.

"See ya tomorrow man!" he simply said. Dan nodded watching him pull away to go head towards the road. I yawned again realizing that we both had busy days tomorrow. Dan unlocked the passenger door then opened it to help me in. "After you my love." He smiled a little lazily. His sleep was catching up with him.

"Thank you hubby." I smiled kissing him before he shut it. Dan walked around to his side to get in. Once he climbed in I watched him turn down the radio before starting his engine.

"God I'm so sadly ready for bed!" Dan blurted out shaking his head. I stroked his hair as he stared on ahead. "I feel bad too for that though." He added on thinking clearly about something.

"For what babe?" I tilted my head trying to see his face. Dan helped me out by turning to me with almost a guilty expression.

"Arin sorta had a point? I mean when was the last time we like took a few hours to love each other?" Dan I saw look down with a hint of a frown. I reached over to kiss his cheek feeling him wrap an arm around me pressing me to his side.

"I love you, maybe we'll try when we get home?" I asked him not putting a set in stone feel to it, but keeping it a suggestion. Dan sighed nodding slowly still seeming like something was on his mind.

"Yeah I guess, though now we're just totally starting to plan when, making it another thing on a schedule. Geeze, like, super seriously honey! When did we become, those people, the people that like just stop feeling out the other and start making like little black book decisions? 'Oh we can't bang today I have a meeting' like that sorta thing!" Dan's small venting had me seeing his point. We did slowly start to fall into when could we make time seeing as though it was down to the wire. I wrapped my own arms around Danny's torso with a sigh.

"We'll be back on track after baby, or rather off. It's so close okay? Stay with me, please?" I met his chocolate eyes that were warming up slowly. He nodded then cupped my cheek as he pressed his lips slowly to mine. I followed him a little to steal another one getting him to smile down at me.

"I'll always stay with you. I promise that, and I know we're super close baby, I know. It's just stress is all, I'll be okay, as long as I got you, I'm gonna be good." Dan nudged me with a soft kiss to my forehead before I had to go back to sitting upright in my seat. I buckled up as Dan pulled out of his spot finally to set a course for home.


	64. Chapter 64

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long day, longer night ;)

We walked in the house almost falling over ourselves. Dan was busy taking his hoodie off as I went into the kitchen to plug in my tablet. I noticed that I had still yet to cook, but figured another night could wait. I was about to turn around when hands slid along my hips holding me tight to a figure. Dan's head rested on my back with a sigh as he relaxed into me.

"I love you baby..." he groaned with another yawn following behind it. I sighed myself reached to gently scratch his head only to feel him nuzzle my neck before kissing it gently.

"Mmm, love you too..." I hummed content liking the attention from my fiancé. We stood there in the kitchen for a moment drinking in the silence and affection until one of us made a move.

"Mhmm, you wanna take a bath with me? Maybe hook up my mac? Put on a movie and fuckin' REALLY chill out?" Danny had a decent idea brewing in that gorgeous mind of his. I turned around in his arms to rest my own tired noggin on his chest as he rubbed my back. He was tilting his head to see me better as he kissed the crown of my head. "Whataya think babe?" Danny swayed in such a way that could lull me to sleep. I thought about that really liking the idea to at least be warm and cozy. Dan continued to sweeten the pot the longer I simply enjoyed his embrace. "Okay, since you're still not giving me an answer, what abouuut, I, light the candles, I'll run the bath and all YOU have to do it join me hm? Maybe? Come on babe, haha, please answer me!" Danny pitifully begged for me to say anything. What he got in return until I answered was a small, yet very tired, giggle.

"I like it, sorry was enjoying being able to not have to worry about my fiancé being pulled from me for once!" I heard the tired in my voice having me sound lighter than usual. Dan's small chuckle vibrated the two of us in his response. I leaned back to smile up at him seeing he was starting to have dark circles forming under his eyes. My smile I felt falter as I reached up gently to hold his cheeks in my palms. "God Danny, you really need sleep babe." I watched Dan's warm expression grow wider having me slightly confused.

"I'll get there, we both will hun," Danny pressed softly on my wrists so I'd let him go. His own fingers laced with mine "come on," he pulled me towards the hall using both hands, "let's grab some comfy clothes and I'll get shit started, okay?" Dan managed to turn back smiling at me as he pulled me while then walking backwards. I was having a giggle fit that was from how silly he was being mixed with being overtired I was sure. We reached the bedroom only to have Dan stop but pull me back into his arms. I giggled as he caught me when I stumbled into him before reaching up to weave my fingers into his hair only to pull him down for another kiss. Dan complied going into it with a grin then stealing another short one after pulling back to peck my cheek.

"Sooo am I getting your clothes too? Or did you just wanna be sure in case I pass out you don't have to carry me far?" I teased him as he chuckled down at me. He looked over to the bed then to me with his head tilted to the side.

"It's a good point baby, but um, no, I was indeed gonna let you grab some comfy stuff while I get the tub goin'. I mean you've got more to settle on really, I can just hang around in my boxers and shit." Dan shrugged before stepping towards the closet again. He drug out the box of candles before kissing my cheek to head towards the bathroom down the hall. I smiled after him shaking my head hearing him humming to himself while setting up. I turned towards the dresser pulling out a tank top and black sweats I could lounge in after while we ate and went over our wedding progress. I was about to grab Dan a pair of boxers when I heard him getting on the phone. "Hey man, what's-no, no, no, we're totally fine! Wh-what am I doing? Oh um, honestly? Totally lighting some candles and shit, yeahhh, gonna, ya know, enjoy our time for the night so we can make you guys all super miserable cause we have to be apart...fff-haha fuck off Brian! You're such a dick! Yeah I'll tell her, thanks again man, wait...did you?! Oh shit that won't be necessary but cool! No, I got faith dude, she's gonna get it, you'll see. Uh huh, and that is none of your business...only for you babe...ew...yup-nope! It's officially weird! I'm hanging up now man, uh huh, yeah no, bye!" Dan's phone I heard slide across the counter in the bathroom with a few remarks on the conversation. I couldn't stop myself after grabbing a pair of boxers for Dan to go ask as I met him in the bathroom.

"Okay, I heard your end," I pointed a finger with a hand on my hip towards Dan, "sounds yes, normal for you both, but what the hell?" I made a face watching Dan sum it up in his head while shaking it still. He had his own strange look as he mirrored me by placing his hands on his own hips.

"I, um, okay so he wrote the composition anyway for our song right? I told him that I have faith, but he said to tell you he has backup incase you can't, and this is totally him, and I quote babe, 'I fucking wrote it incase she can't take it all, like she takes you,' and when he asked what I was doing, he proceeded to then lead into asking if I was gonna let you stuff MY butt with your clearly larger dick, and I of course, that's when I said it was none of his business. By the end of it he asked if he could come watch, and I said no, and then he said he'd rather do things to me, that you can totally use your own imagination on! Feel better that you asked?" Dan laughed as I froze with a twisted expression showing my distaste.

"There is something really, REALLY, wrong with him Danny..." I blurted out shaking my head while glancing down at the floor. Dan stepped closer taking my hips trying to pull me out of that thought.

"Hey," he softly said tilting my chin up, "I promise, I'll even write it in my vows, I will never let Brian in on shit, okay? I see the fear in your eyes," Dan had me cracking up as he spoke trying to sound sincere like he really meant it only to be kidding, "and I know you're laughing from insanity cause, baby I promise I've been where you are, but from the bottom, of my heart honey, Brian and his weirdness will never entire our sex lives, okay?" Dan cracked up then pulling me into a hug as I nodded still finding the sincerety so amusing.

"Aha, heh, okay babe, thanks!" I looked back up to kiss him once he saw. Danny pressed his lips into mine a moment longer letting the silence fall comfortably around us again. When he pulled back he looked me over with half lidded pools of chocolate. "What?" I smiled wide watching again the flames take hold into his eyes. He was looking at me for the first time in a while like I was this dream come true. I felt him slide his hand to stroke my cheek making them heat under his touch.

"...so beautiful to me..." he mused. I looked away shaking my head trying to keep this light. Dan would pass out in the tub he graciously had filled if we did anything at this point.

"Okay Sexbang, come on nothin' to see here sir." I pressed on his chest pushing him back more into the bathroom. Dan allowed to have me push him back so far before he stopped. His expression turned more serious as he glanced to his left. His eyes were to our bathroom mirror that had always been a little bigger than usual ones people owned only so we both could've had the space. I watched him glance back towards me looking me over. He reached to turn me towards it while holding my waist.

"Ya know what?" Dan's voice was feathery against my ear. I looked at his reflection through the mirror seeing him only having eyes for me.

"Hm?" I asked with a hum feeling him lean more into me as he responded.

"I think there is a lot to see here. Now that I can stop for a second," Dan placed a kiss behind my ear after pushing some hair from the area. I felt small tingles where he exhaled through his nose onto my skin as he went on, "Starting with your beautiful eyes, how they light up for me, how they tell me everything when you can't." Dan's hands slid under my shirt as he continued softly feeling my skin. "And then it goes down to your nose, that wrinkles when you laugh, and it's so fuckin' cute baby..." Danny glanced from the mirror again to me and I felt him once again tilt my chin up as he came around to kiss my nose, I pressed on the dimple of his chin and smiled while he kept close.

"What else..." I whispered feeling him kiss my cheek as I bit my lip.

"Mmm, your cheeks, that turn super pretty shades of red for me. Each telling me more about what I do to you and how it makes you feel..." Danny kissed my cheek again calling it out while I glanced to see indeed I was a nice shade of pink for the moment. He paused for a moment watching me watch him before I turned my attention back to him smiling wider.

"Go on..." I whispered again seeing him lick his lips.

"Oh yeah?" Dan teased rocking us side to side a little while he continued on, "so we have your super adorable cheeks, but baby...god the one thing so much better than them, is these. Right, the fuck, here..." Danny broke up his last part as he let his words slur the closer he got to kissing me. It was slow, and sensual how he savored my lips. His hands glided up under my shirt again raising the fabric. His tongue swept across my bottom lip asking almost politely if he could explore more. I tilted my head back further to allow it only to feel his thick tongue slowly working its magic. Dan dragged a small noise from the both of us before needing air. "Fuck..." he breathed out onto my lips his hands dragged further to the point he could give my boobs a hearty massage. I kept my eyes on him and not the mirror until he trailed down to my jaw. His breath relocated onto my neck laying soft, war, puffs over the spot he spoke into, "mmmf, and your neck baby-girl...fuck..." Dan kissed a few sensitive spots deeply getting another noise out of me. It was a mixture of a gasp and a small groan that had me watching again front and center. His reflection I got to see, cherish another part of me. His hands continued their kneading fashions which caught my eyes. I hadn't noticed Dan's cause me as well until a harder suck under my jaw had me press my ass back into him with.

"Danny..." I breathed out watching his hands then hypnotized. I was startled almost by the telling of how I was indeed guilty of staring while he worked.

"Mmm, you watchin' baby..." Danny spoke into me while devouring my neck slowly. I felt him rock his hips in a little making me shift forward some.

"I..um...mmm.." I couldn't answer him to explain my case further when I tried. Danny ran his nose back up to kiss behind my ear again even giving my lobe a small nip.

"'s okay sweetheart...you can watch me play...here," Danny pulled further from me to slide my shirt higher, "lift." He simply requested for me to let him take my shirt off. I raised my arms watching the fabric blind me for a moment then it was me in my bra with Danny watching me over my shoulder. "You see this? This is what I get to be honored with for the rest of my life, and I am so," Danny slid his hands towards my back and I felt the clasp come undone with my straps coming down from his doing as well, "super, fucking, excited, to be able to taste, and touch and hold you... ALL of you..." Danny's fingers slid from my shoulders to my hips only to come back up and support my mounds in his hands. He homed in on my erect peaks not too long after with rolling them just how he knew I liked it.

"M-baby...ohhh... shit..." I mewled softly watching him pleasure me from dead center for once. It was blowing my mind when I had a moment to even think about how hot this was.

"Yeah babe, you likin this?" Danny's words rolled onto my skin leaving it warm for a moment then sensitive to the cooler air.

"Y-yes, fuck...baby." I groaned rolling my hips back unable to stop myself. Danny did leave my nipples be only to slide his hands to my stomach.

"This babe, is also a favorite of mine..." Dan's voice was less like satin then. His sincere voice was coming through as he held me. He kissed my shoulder then cheek between his reason. "I love your belly baby...I love when you laugh from it, I love that it's soft and I can lay on it, and I'm also gonna love it when it's bigger later on." Dan paused feeling me stop breathing so loud over his last remark. I felt my hands go to let the counter go automatically only again to feel his hands drop to mine.

"Danny...don't..." I whimpered seeing him disappear to kiss the back of my neck.

"Why baby?" Danny cooed as his hands slid up my arms then place back over my stomach again. My hands shot instantly to try and pry him from resting his own in place but failed sadly.

"Danny...just...you can't say it now." I whined feeling the fears come back to me. Danny pulled his arms tighter around me as he kissed my hair.

"I can say it, I can picture it, okay? You're gonna be-" Danny went to lull me into trying to understand him, but my head cut him off.

"Fat. I am gonna be fat, and unfit for sex. I'm sure Dan you're gonna love me, okay? I just know you're gonna also look at me different, and not a good different so don't try it." I looked away from the mirror then not wanting this anymore. I heard small hushes trying to sooth me as my fiancé kissed my temple.

"You're gonna be bigger, yes, but you're gonna be gorgeous honey. And you're always gonna be fit for sex for me. There never once was ever a doubt of my attraction to you even as I totally spazzed about you ever being with child. I'm still gonna want you no matter what, okay? Bitty baby belly or not, you're always gonna get lovin's from me, I promise, I really do." I felt Dan hold me then moving his hands to envelope me in love and compassion. My eyes glanced back to the reflections and I saw oddly in a sense how Dan loved me. His words matched the stance he took as he pressed his nose into my hair with his eyes closed taking me in. He was embracing me still like I was his favorite thing in the world and it was another moment I glanced to see myself then with him.

I was almost with a pained expression that made me wonder about if this is what he always was trying to show me. Why he always was giving me his full attention filled with love and affections. I sniffled as tears slowly stung my eyes, but not falling over. Dan's eyes popped open to see me watching myself trying to understand more than before what he meant. I kept running my own eyes over my reflection as if maybe squinting would help for a moment. It was Dan's quiet chuckles that had me almost backing into him fully rather than grinding on him like a moment ago. When I did though, it was apparent Dan did really find me attractive. I watched my expression turn to oddly from confusion to shock as Dan's erection rested against my thigh through his jeans. Dan I watched bite his lip with a grin growing behind it as I stilled unsure what I wanted. It was one moment of being completely under his spell, to feeling insecure, to now feeling as though there was an odd point Excalibur just helped Dan prove.

"Danny, I..." the sigh that left me had him understanding what it was I had been trying to say. Dan peppered light kisses up and down my neck as he reassured me as always.

"Don't have to babe, it's okay." Dan's tone was soft, again sincere for me. I breathed out trying to decide but found my head clouding. Danny had slowly begun to massage down to my hips trying to get me to relax I assumed.

"Baby, I just...I want...to," I turned my eyes to meet his own searching for a little bit of guidance with how to possibly bring this back around. Dan kissed me once, twice, then a third time deepening each one. It was almost a thicker fog being blanketed over my mind with how intoxicating he could be.

"I gotchu baby-girl...relax, it's okay." Danny whispered between us. I felt his fingers search again for my peaks to roll them again between his thumb and middle fingers lulling me back into it. I kept my eyes on him like he had done me trying to focus more on the read person in front of me rather than a reflection. In no time Danny had me once more reaching to take his lips again with my own as my breathing hitched before doing so. I took my turn of sliding my tongue passed his lips to dance with his own. Danny groaned pulling me closer in the same direction bracing a hand on my cheek to keep us from parting too soon.

It was during our small make out session that his free hand slid down to press into my stomach then travel even further towards the waistband of my jeans. When I felt his thumb graze even the elastic of my panties, I gasped only to breathe it back out in the form of a moan feeling the days we hadn't been wrapped around the other adding up to this.

"Danny..." I begged softly feeling him stroke back and forth. Dan suctioned to my neck before speaking again on my sensitive skin.

"Tell me babe..." his tone was a slight bit higher in pitch as I rocked my ass back into him again. I brought my left around to comb into his curls holding them tight only to feel his own hips roll into me after a shudder had been noticeable in his exhales.

"Touch me..." I commanded sensually. Danny nosed my jaw before nipping it as he dropped to meet his other hand near the same place.

"Where baby girl..." Danny asked with an open-mouth kiss with some tongue to the crook of neck. I tensed up gripping the counter as a shudder of my own went through me.

"Babyyy..." I whined when Danny rolled his hips into me again letting himself pressed more distinctively into the thicker part of my thigh.

"Tell me where to touch you sweetheart, you gotta tell me..." Danny begged for a direction to head to not realizing he was slowly beginning to dry hump me. I had let go of the counter by then only to fist the hem of his shirt with a longer moan.

"T-touch, fuck, baby, touch my...agh...baby please touch my pussy..." I went for it not usually begging so boldly. Danny's sucks turned into bites as he worked to get my jeans undone.

"Yeah baby-girl, you want me to touch your pussy, huh? Want me to rub your clit too...fuck you're so wet oh god..." Danny moaned out finding a rythym with his hips as his fingers slid under my panties. I rocked back into him feeling his warm fingers graze my lips. I leaned forward unable to lean back into him and was met with two options. I could watch myself while he played or I could stare at the sink. I knew that I'd be fine with staring at the sink, but there was something in my head that told me to keep my eyes on our reflections knowing Dan would lose his mind.

"Fuck I want you babe!" I blurted out when his fingers dipped into my core. He used two to start off and I felt him shift some. It was a moment later his hand slipped from where it was to help the other pull my jeans off along with the underwear.

"I want you too honey, oh god lemme taste you babe!" Danny called back to me. I glanced up to see that he saw I was watching him. A dark snicker came passed his lips when he zoned in on that. "You gonna watch me eat you?" he asked noticing I could see if so.

"Yeah, it's been a while..." I lazily grinned biting my own lip feeling really mischievous. Danny smiled before kneeling down behind me. I felt him breath warm air onto my sensitive lips keeping his eyes focused with mine in the mirror.

"Fuck this is gonna be hot...eyes on me darlin'," he commanded before gripping my legs, "oh god babe I'm gonna cum so easy with this, fuck I love you..." I felt and also heard Danny say before licking an initial strip. I shuddered watching his eyes fall shut while he let out a satisfied groan.

"Oh my god..." I whispered more to myself in awe of how intense this was going to be. It was one thing watching him in font of me on the bed, but to see the reflection then feel it as well was almost close to the term magical. Dan slipped his tongue passed my folds to flick my clit a couple times after hearing me, because his eyes popped right back open to watch my reactions then.

It was another few flicks that had another shudder run through me. His lips did suckle up my nub which finally got a more vocal response out of me. It was moan that went a pitch higher the longer he did it. I watched the muscles in my thighs tense until he slipped his tongue back to taste my core.

"Mmmm..." Danny hummed not even putting on a show. His natural reactions were enough and it was hypnotizing to watch further. The warmth of his mouth encasing over me while his tongue explored deeper had me moaning again for him so much that I rolled my hips back onto his mouth feeling my eyes close as my head dropped. Though he must've seen this because the sensations stopped and I heard him come through the haze. "Look babe...come on this is fuckin' all you baby-girl." Dan coaxed getting me to reopen my eyes. His were half lidded as he rocked back on his knees adding a finger to the mix.

"Ah!" I flinched but fell back into his mouth as he worked me double time. I was noticeably beginning to fog up the glass while he multitasked like the pro he was.

"You wanna cum?" Danny asked pulling away for a moment. He slipped a second one in nicely only to curl the two as he kept up an easy pace. I was panting, just zoned out, but also keeping my eyes on him. Danny's cheeks were slowly rising in a grin that again was just as dark as his laugh had been earlier. "Baby, answer me..." he called back to me trying to remind me to use words. I swallowed before he thrusted his fingers in deeper to get my attention.

"Fuck!" I gasped hearing him then actually chuckle. I growled not liking him toying with me as he raised his eyebrows waiting.

"I'll stop if you're gonna be like this, come on, tell me babe..." Danny warned, but something in me had me still focused more on his movements. When they stopped however it was like my vocals were released from being held hostage.

"I wanna cum baby! Don't stop! Please!" I cried out to him with a pout forming in my lips. Danny nodded slowly still smiling the same.

"There's my girl, okay sweetheart, let daddy get ya there..." Danny had promise in his tone. His mouth immediately was back on me and I felt his tongue work together with his digits.

"Ah, agh, ah!" I squealed feeling everything seem to sync up. Danny's flicking mixed with his curling motions had me shaking in no time. I kept my eyes locked on his as he slurped then sucked again on my throbbing clit bringing me over the edge. "Babe-BABY!" I tensed everything, feeling the release after Danny thrusted one more time a little hard than before causing me to contract around him. His fingers hit the spot needed and it was almost a pressure had been released. I heard the slickness come into full circle when he slid his fingers out.

"Good god baby, you are a mess back here!" Danny praised before lapping up my juices. I shook from the sensitive levels rocketing only getting a pleased hum from my fiancé.

"Fuckkkk Danny!" I let my head rest on my arm trying to ride out the shockwaves every time he toyed with me some more.

"You like that?" He must had noticed my arousal working itself for round two because the smile in his voice was so apparent.

"God babeee, pleaseee, I need you!" I whined out before lifting my head. Danny was tossing his shirt off when I focused on him as he stood.

"I need you too babe, not gonna lie, I will not last long, holy shit I'm so there already!" Dan shook his head as he went for his belt. I watched him glance back to the mirror then towards me. He was thinking with how quiet he was suddenly.

"You okay?" I asked out of habit with him. Dan's smile as he dropped his jeans and boxers grew on his face.

"I um," he looked at my face in the mirror as he continued, "I'll be honest here baby, I really, really, want you to be sideways for this." Dan admitted through his blushing cheeks. It took me no time to realize he wanted to watch us both. With my head in a mindset with this idea still playing out, I shifted to grant him just that.

"There!" I smiled a little too wide considering what was going on. Dan followed stroking himself and I had a better idea then when he did settle behind me what I was going to watch. Dan's hand stroked himself not even looking at my gaze but looking down like usual I assume. He was biting his lip concentrating on what I assumed was him holding it back for us.

"God this is gonna be somethin', fucking christ babe, I don't know if I'll not be able to just go for it hun." Danny expressed it was gonna be rough and I felt my center twitch liking this.

"I don't think it's gonna be a problem Dan..." I actually turned back to grin at him. The look in his eyes was how mine must had been. It was attraction, it was love, it was a lot of lust as well. I shook my ass at him with a giggle hearing the change in his breathing.

"Fuck..." Danny breathed out again getting mesmerized. I kept on with it until a swat came across my right cheek making me moan out a little. "Mmm, baby-girl, keep doing it and I'll do it again." Dan's tone was a warning, but that flew over my head. I did it again only to feel him lay another one on me that made me cry out.

"Baby!" I felt my pitch rise then fall as I breathed out my whine to him. Danny's cock was soon sliding under to tease me more.

"I'm so hard babe, god you have no idea what I'm working with right now, ohhhh fuck you're in for it." Danny again warned picking up on the idea I hadn't been paying attention. What was teasing between my folds though had felt a little thicker than usual. I tried to go over in my head the science, but was soon distracted as Danny flicked my sensitive clit with his head.

"Babe! Oh fuck!" I lurched forward feeling my thighs shake a little. The current that went through them was startling a little.

"Mmm, come 'ere sweetheart...oh god..." Danny pulled back my hips to his length letting it tease my entrance. I let out a jagged breath as he pressed slowly deeper. My walls stretched definitely wider only to make me moan out a long one with him. Danny let himself slip all the way in filling me fuller than he ever had really. I braced myself the best I could only to move feeling him pulsing inside me.

"Daddy..." I breathed out before hanging my head. My hands were holding me up on the wall near the door that also were going to keep me from being fucking through it as well.

"Look babe," Dan lightly tapped my left cheek getting me to look in the mirror, "watch me baby-girl." Danny requested. I kept my eyes where our bodies met only to feel what I was seeing. Danny slipped back some to reveal he had to had been almost an inch longer. I felt my eyes grow wide until he let his hips slink back forward. My entire core gripped him and a whimper slipped out. "Yeah babe, we are both in for it. Fuck...and you're so tight right now too, oh shit..." Danny slipped back all the way out only to thrust back in swiftly. My hips again came forward from his force and I cried out for him.

"Danny, please! No teasin's!" I begged for him to go. I was starting to feel my body needing him to move soon before it was a mess.

"You want me baby?" Danny had to milk it, he just had to. I whimpered trying to roll my hips back but was unable to stay on the wall if so. Dan backed up some not letting me have the friction. A swat that time was across my left was stinging more since it was using his dominant hand. "Answer me babe, you want me?" His eyebrows raised again as he swallowed.

"Yes Danny, please fuck me baby!" I cried out finding stability to rest one arm back on the counter. Dan lifted his hands curling his fingers.

"Gimme your hands hun." Dan reached gripping my hands tight holding me up himself. I shifted looking at the floor only to feel a harsh thrust getting my attention.

"Ah!" I looked back to the mirror seeing a stern look on his face.

"Eyes, on me," Danny warned again. I breathed out a small exhale before my own swallow came through. In another moment Dan pulled his hips back slowly at first then pushed forward hard again with a grunt. He did it again, then again, slicking himself back up as I watched the space between us. It was a rocking sense feeling myself stretching then contracting with his thick member. Danny rolled his hips up in between his found pace that had me panting for him, craving him, and with another roll he hit my g-spot getting finally some vocals from me.

"Fuck baby!" I whined feeling him being to quicken his pace. Danny dropped my arms to catch my torso with him. His hips flicked up again into me and I was soon hanging onto the arm that braced me into him.

"Fuck baby, oh fuck baby-girlll..." Danny purred as he rolled his hips before slamming into me.

"AGH!" I cried out feeling the suctioning with myself begin. I was working up to another orgasm with the head that was rising from the pic of my stomach as well.

"Yes, oh fuck yes, babe, sing it babe, fuck sing for me baby!" Danny praised as he bounced me off his hips. I moaned for him, even called out his name, feeling the fire between us.

"Danny, oh god, fuck baby, I wanna marry youuuu!" I called out to him sounding like I was so desperate for him. Dan pulled me back to him further to suck on my neck as he replied while going in deeper with me.

"You're gonna b-baby, I promise, oh fuck you're gonna baby-girl, oh god you're gonna be all mine sweetheart, FUCK!" Danny's cock twitched as he pulled us closer to the edge. I mewled for him with it turning into squeals then shouts as he gripping me up harder almost moving me for him.

"Danny, Dan-nny, BABY OH FUCK!" I shouted with just then yelps as his hips bucked into me.

"Come on babe, come on babe, oh god I'm gonna cum honey, fuck cum baby, cum for me baby-girl, oh god baby come on my cock!" Danny begged desperately as he inched closer. His self was shaking while his cock throbbed for a release. He was willing himself to hold back waiting on me.

"Da-daddy, oh god baby I wanna cum!" I cried to him unable to savor it any longer. Danny fucked hard as he could go in the position we were in which was straining us considering he was still holding me up.

"You're gonna come princess, ohhh god baby, you're gonna, just FUCK!" Danny let me drop to my knees on the floor following me close to injury. He planted himself still behind me going at it making it a lot easier on the two of us. I felt him slap my ass before pulling my entire person back to slam into me while his left hand rubbed my clit as fast as it could go.

"DADDY, AGH, DADDY, OH DADDY, AH, AH, AHHH!" I was thrown over the edge as I took Dan's cock in with my orgasm. My forehead pressing into the floor had me muffled but not by much. Dan erratically was reaming my center riding me out, but also finally able to climax as well.

"Fuck, Fuck, FUCK, FUCK, OH FUCK!" Dan's violent release was loud vocally for him, but what happened internally was astounding. I felt the widening of his cock fight back my tightening walls then the amount of cum he had willed somehow to wait had me feeling almost like it was anal. Physically his release wore us both out and it was no surprise once he came I was flat with him flat ontop of me. Both of panting like we had just ran a marathon.


	65. Chapter 65

We laid there, for I don't know how long. It was then ends for the both of us. The bathroom had filled with steam from the tub that was empty of nothing but the water Dan had meant for us both to be in. I felt the condensation falling on us that or it was Dan's exhales warming my back still. It was like coming down from a drug or trying to sober up enough to move. Dan occasionally groaned when he'd make his own attempt but would fail with then breathing out a curse. I sighed for the millionth time if I kept count, before trying to at least get him off of me only to lay beside me. Progress is progress, no matter how big or small, right?

"Dannn," I croaked out hearing him hum back in response, "roll over at least." I suggested. I felt him shift then heard a 'THUMP' on the floor beside me. In another slow second, I felt arms pull me to him. There we were, engaged, tired out of our minds, finally realizing we couldn't keep up with everything anymore. Something had to give and there it was. The moment you are so tired cause you had to have that one round, it being a great round even, but wind up just snuggled up in afterglow in the bathroom doorway? Yeah we needed to find our wills to wait till the honeymoon.

"Are you okay?" it was the first real sentence Dan managed to muster up since we had ended up in the floor. His voice was tired, it was gravelly, it sounded harsher than his usual melodic honey-smooth tone. His lips were resting in my hair, not kissing it, just there. I felt him attempt to rub my back but another small thud told me he was so tired and had just let his hand drop to rest under my side. I was trying not to fall asleep where we landed, but had zoned out long enough for Dan to barely nudge me, "Babe?" he asked weakly bringing my attention back for me to slur my answer out to him.

"M-fine, just...dead Dan-ny." I heard myself rather than actually felt my vocal cords and mouth working together. Dan's sad attempt to chuckle came out as a clipped hum that shook us both barely. I let my eyes fall shut listening then to the sound of his heart beating stronger than he probably felt only to be sadly nudged again earning him my own short hum figuring he can at least hear I was still alive.

"Don't fall 'sleep...we can't lay here in the doorway...it's...not...comf-er-ble..." Dan's words were running together but falling apart all in one. I whined slightly not liking that. Dan wrapped himself around me then I felt him probably use his last bit of energy to roll on his back with me flat on top of him then. His hands both were combing back my hair so he could get a look at me. I heard him sigh before resting his head back on the floor before he said what we both were thinking. "We gotta not." It was such a simple phrase that held so many things. We had to stop running ourselves in, had to stop staying up even if it was midnight-we still working until then, had to learn that we needed to wait, it was now not one or the other eroding away, we both were trying to keep everything as if nothing was going on. I let a small 'mhm' come out as a groan letting him know I heard him loud and clear.

"I'm sorry Danny..." I croaked out again shifting my head to look up to him. My hands lazily searched for his hair to nestle into, but had to be led by his own as another small chuckle vibrated me a little. He let them rest at the destination desired then reached to stroke my cheek.

"Hush...'s not your fault...I wanted it too...was not aware though we'd wind up like this however." Dan swallowed with a huff finally remembering how to use his other hand which wound around to rub my back finally as my head cradled back onto his arm. I managed to squirm up towards resting my head on his shoulder so he could reach lower after a moment. We were tired, and fighting having to get up still. I knew Dan would come back around when he was ready, same for I, but I knew if he did first he'd try to carry me which for how worn out we were, I couldn't have that.

"At least it was good?" I spoke more into his cheek before he turned his head to kiss my nose softly with a small grin.

"Mmm, was good huh?" Dan mused quietly while I nodded not realizing my eyes had shut again until Dan called back to me, "Hey..." his hoarse was leaving his tone only to be replace by the gentle melody I came to know, "I love you." He reminded me always of this amazing thing. I slid my left hand down seeing my ring twinkle against the light as I held his cheek. A sleepy smile grew on my lips until I pressed them tenderly towards his.

"I love you too..." I breathed out while being nuzzled by his nose. Dan peppered a trail from between my brows then down my bridge. When he reached my nose he pecked that too with a wider grin that wrinkled his own.

"You're so beautiful my baby..." Dan rested his head with mine whispering between us. The small pillow talk was enough to have me grinning while biting my lip. Dan kissed it that way with a small, but airy giggle before combing a hand through my hair again. I nuzzled him then snuggled closer while returning my hand to his curls. Dan purred feeling me lightly scratch his scalp with a permanent sleepy smile on my lips.

"Mmm, my handsome hubby..." I remembering to call back to him as I kissed his jawline. It was resting comfortably on my own after I had tucked myself back into my fiancé. Danny's low throat-chuckle followed his motions to softly tickle my arm from my shoulder to my wrist.

"I'm all yours baby-girl..." Danny reminded me sounding excited, yet still sleepy nonetheless. I hummed lightly back to him with another kiss more to his cheek.

"I know...I get all three...I'm a lucky one, huh?" I mused not realizing I had only once mentioned this idea back with the promise rings. Dan's kiss to my forehead after a happy sigh had me not so tensed up, as much as I could've been at that moment, telling me he was going to be okay with this.

"You are, you're very lucky. You got the hardest one of the bunch to settle down babe, congrats." Danny kissed my forehead again only to smile after hearing me finally snicker thinking about that.

"Your statement," I shifted as I spoke to look into his chocolate pools full of love, "can go two ways ya know." I slid my hand down to tap his chest watching him raise his eyebrows before pecking my lips. His arms curled me into a tighter embrace while he responded.

"How so?" he asked simply. I grinned a little more devious than I should had because Dan shifted to finally prop up on his elbow to eye me some.

"Stop baby, I'll tell you!" I gently held his cheeks in my hands with a quiet laugh. Dan blinked as if to prompt me to go on. I giggled trying to shift to reach up and kiss him only for him to inch his face from mine denying me that.

"Tell me. Then," Danny booped my nose, "baby-girl gets her kiss." He teased watching me. I pouted knowing my line that was supposed to come next.

"But Danny!" I whined on cue unable though to keep hold of the expression I could. It was a tell-tale sign how tired I was. Dan tried not to giggle over my failure, but did play along anyway.

"Tell me babe, then you can have hers kiss." He prompted further bringing his face closer though. I playfully scowled able to hold that as he rubbed our noses teasing me. "All her has to do is tell me and sheee can haaaaave her kiss!" Dan leaned back waiting for it knowing that the sigh I let out was my indication I was giving in.

"Fiiiine!" I rolled my eyes. Dan laughed more clear erasing the last bit of sleep him himself. I reached fiddling with his chest fluff as I explained, "I said that it works like that becauuuse, one, Danny Sexbang did seem like he had NO plans to ever settle down, and with the stories on the show, YOU Mr. Avidan sounded like a challenge well accepted to get to decide on ever after with ONE broad. Unlike the rest of those guys!" I smiled proud watching him look down with a defeated expression that was working back into a smile. Dan shook his head slowly watching my smile grow like his. He eventually rested his head on mine with a small chuckle that matched my own.

"You're somethin' else hun. I can't believe you sometimes, but I gotta give it to ya, very clever my girl." Dan expressed his praises for my find. I pressed on the dimple of his chin with a crooked smile before meeting him in the middle for my prize. Danny deepened the kiss however with sliding his tongue to gently caress mine. I hummed in satisfaction before he suckled my lip as he pulled away with a smile. He carefully pulled me to him sitting in his lap in a way as he sat back on his knees. I was being cradled halfway while lazily wrapping my arms around his neck. Danny was smiling down at me still shaking his head.

"What?! I told you babe, stop being a butt!" I giggled before kissing his jaw. Danny leaned down to rest his head against mine with a cheesing smile like I hadn't just playfully insulted him.

"You're a butt, my lazy-nakey butt, who I'm trying to get to move here." Danny cooed with a giggle. I kissed the side of his mouth with a small protest.

"Am not a lazy butt!" I laughed up at him. Dan blew a raspberry on my cheek next making me squeal.

"Fine! But you're still my nakey-butt! And nakey-butts need to move cause we sadly still have not had dinner, we still need to go over shit, andddd I would still like to totally relax before bed for once. So! Either, you move, orrrr I move you, pick one." Dan's energy was slowly coming back. Mine I had to admit was coming back as well. I groaned muttering a few protests only to be shifted into Dan's arms bridal style. "Last chance babe!" Danny playfully threatened. I wriggled with a few giggles of my own trying to get away only to realize he planned to carry me no matter what.

"Daniel Avidan!" I shouted through cackles as he rose to his feet carefully with me.

"MY NAKEY-BUTT FIANCE!" Dan shouted back laughing as he made his way towards the bedroom. Dan plopped me on the bed still cracking up only to laugh harder himself as I feel back on the bed. Dan followed me by crawling over top of me while lacing my fingers with his on the sides of my head. I quieted down instantly only to smile up at him again as he did me.

"You shouldn't be lugging me around with how tired we are, could've hurt yourself my dear." I had this 'know it all' tone as I scolded him only to see it have no effect.

"Well you totally could've moved when I gave you the chance my lovely lady. Now what?" Dan challenged back before kissing my jaw. I squirmed under him as I made my accusation.

"I think you were gonna carry me either way sir!" I watched the words almost hit Dan in a sense because his expression after the abrupt halt to his affections was priceless.

"I would NEVER!" Dan dramatically scoffed as I erupted into howls. All I could do for a moment was nod that he would earning small nips in random places on my neck.

"Baby! Sto-op! You can't even lie!" I squirmed more under him still feeling the sensations.

"I'm not lying! I woulda let ya move babe!" Dan argued raising his pitch in defense though. It was a giveaway when I remained only to laugh at him before he buried his head into my shoulder with a small whine.

"Shut up, I love you...and your nakey butt!" his muffled words mixed with a bashful laughter had me keeping my snickers withheld to silent just body laughs. I felt him deeply kiss the crook of my neck before turning his head to rest on it with a goofy grin. I kissed his nose mumbling the term 'mine' only to hear it back in a whisper then again with more tacked on.

"Uh uh, myyy nakey butt...all mines." Danny's voice was quiet with child-like mannerisms mixed with kisses he peppered on my left cheek. It was unavoidable to not be beaming at that point loving him loving on me. It was a moment we hadn't got to have in a while together which is why I was sure his playful levels were rising steadily.

"What happened to your Nuggle Butt?" I asked mocking his tone. Dan grinned just as wide only kiss my cheek a little longer than usual.

"Mmmm, mine too. She's all mine." Dan groaned happily as he worked his way to claim my lips. I rolled towards him once he reached them only to pull him close for a moment. Dan did steal another as he stroked my cheek. Once he did pull away though, Dan smiled warmer taking a quiet moment to appreciate me. I kissed his nose with a snicker and a small promise of my own.

"Always be yours baby...always your Nuggle Butt..." I watching him nod slowly as he rested on my arm. He tangled our legs together as he explained further with a growing smile.

"Mhm, and my nakey-butt, and my overthinker-butt, and my wifey-butt...you're just my butt babe. My super-favorite butt though!" Dan teased as he nuzzled me with a happy sigh. I couldn't help but let my own out feeling another couple kisses to my shoulder.

"Well, you're my butt too. I gots my Danny-butt, my Leigh-Butt, my butt-butt, my hubby-butt, my nuggle-Dan, uh, butt, um yeah you're my butt as well, and I love my butt!" I giggled with Dan who was loving this as well.

"I love my butt too baby." Danny smooched me until he had to sighed thinking of something else. "Hmm, what's say we cover OUR nakey-butts in jammies, and totally go raid the take-out menus?" Dan always was a smooth talker and now was no-different. I brought his lips back to mine humming like it was the sexiest thing he could say. Our laughed as the end though told me we were on the same levels about this.

"Sounds good baby, I did leave our stuff in the bathroom...so it's not far." I reminded him watching him glance towards the door. He brought my left hand to his lips kissing my finger with a smile after before he moved.

"Be right back, I love you." Dan declared as he slid off the bed.

"Love you Leigh." I casually said as he held onto my hand until he couldn't anymore. His content response was a soft hum and a big smile as he headed for our stuff. I managed to push myself up in time to catch my things being tossed at me.

"Nice catch babe." Dan nodded as he slipped his boxers on. I heard the tub draining from where I changed causing me to make a face at him. Dan shrugged with his own expression saying, "We shoulda known hun." His tone was as disappointed as I thought it'd be which made me feel better. I thought about something else which had me making a face. Dan beat me to it though as he leaned down to kiss me casually. "I blew em out, no worries." Dan winked watching me blush over him just knowing.

"You're the best." I complimented as he led me back towards the living room where we plopped on the couch. Dan swung a leg over me so I could recline back on him. I felt him shift to unplug his phone as he pulled up his browser with his bookmarks. Each one was a link to the places around the house that could deliver for us. Dan's free hand rested in my own as I played with his fingers while we decided.

"Okay, so, I know we have had a shit ton of pizza, so that's a no, um, there's the deli place where we get our yummy sandwiches?" Dan suggested as he looked down watching me fidget. I was about to massage his ring finger on his right hand when a kiss to my hair had me lean back to look up at him.

"Hm?" I smiled sweetly only to see Dan blinking at me with a grin.

"Didn't hear me did you?" he accused letting his grin widen. I pouted some glancing away then back to him as he sat patiently awaiting my obvious answer.

"N-no?" I tried not to laugh but failed. Dan nodded slowly with a knowing expression before bringing his phone in front of both of us.

"Find food babe." Dan requested me to look as he totem polled our heads. It was a distracting however, because it brought me back to when we all went out to eat and I had him in my old truck. He had done the same thing in my cab as we waited to go. I felt myself along with him grinning as I searched through the deli's menu.

"Hey Dan?" I looked up meeting his nose before his eyes. His hands rested on my arms rubbing them smoothly.

"Yes?" Dan had a hint of a chuckle as he answered. I was going to lose it if he knew exactly what I was going to say.

"We're um, totes having the hair sex right now." I laughed hearing him snort to crack up while winding his arms around me to snuggle me close.

"Ohh god babe, I haven't heard that in a long time. Man, I like thought about it, but was like, would she even remember?" Dan explained on and I felt my mouth drop open in shock.

"Leigh Daniel! How could I forget about the first time you invaded my personal space?" I teased feeling him shift to the side to see me better.

"I don't know! I just, it was a thought honey, I'm sorry, I totally should've known!" Dan laughed before I leaned into kiss him.

"You should have, yes, seems as though my hubby is slippin' before we even say I do, need I remind you that um, I'm gonna be the one in white?" I teased more watching him narrow his eyes again before nipping my cheek making me squeal.

"Baby!" I scolded playfully feeling another nip. Dan kissed the spot that time before rocking us side to side slowly.

"I'm gonna be in white tooo, so ha ha, baby." Danny cooed in a playful voice. I rested my head back with his smiling until I kissed the side of his lips. Dan kissed my temple then got comfy again as I resumed checking out options. I found a neat section for full meals that had discounted prices for those that ordered online. Dan and I decided to split a footlong with a greek salad. I rested back on Dan's chest after grabbing the tablet while he ordered.

"Um yeah, please extra fetta for her, um nope that should do it man. Oh um, Avidan, Dan-Avidan? Yes, ah thanks dude yeah we actually eat too ya know. Ha, yeah, yeah, really thank you, and I can just swipe at my door right? Awesome, yeah right on! Thank you so much, you have a good night too!" Dan ended the call I noticed after a moment almost recognizing when someone figured out whom he was on the phone.

"Found out a lovely works there eh?" I leaned to the side to look up at him.

"Yup! Gonna order under Arin's name next time. Apparently he's done it to me because the kid like had to guess and said the delivery guy came back saying it was Arin pretending to be me, so, that's a new one to do." Dan huffed shaking his head before I caught it to turn him in for a kiss. Dan gladly was down for it until I sadly pulled back needing air. "Love you mama..." Danny said lowly as he kissed my cheek twice before resting his head on mine.

"Love you too baby..." I nudged him to let me kiss his cheek back. Danny hugged me tight for a moment then let me go once he saw I was going through the further progress we made this week.

"Ooo, those are pretty, are those blue carnations hun?" Dan tapped the picture we had of the flowers we had picked for the wedding. Suzy and I decided to keep trying for simple as not to make it too drastic. Dan enlarged it as he reached around me making noises like "ooo's" and "ahh's" while going through the vases.

"I liked the silver, with the rounder bottoms." I tapped the second choice watching Dan nod out of my peripherals. The vase was a narrow neck, had gems on it just in random spots that were representing almost like crystals, had been painted with metallic silver, had more round of a base that sort of went with an 80s but modern style. Dan and I both agreed on that before moving on to a little spit of a detail that was more Suzy and Holly.

"Okay so what's with the silver tree with the lights?" Dan furrowed his eyebrows not getting it. I brought up the picture of the hall that we got from the site to move around and show him.

"Well baby, if you turn the house lights down, and keep these, it's a very pretty setting. Like almost as if we had tea lights, but they're just on the trees. They thought it'd be a nice like soothing touch once the night winds down to just have the softer songs playing, and slow dancing, with your personnnn..." I rambled off falling in love with the image we were creating again. Dan wound an arm around my torso swaying with me.

"Mmm, I can't wait to dance with you baby..." Danny mused with me as we rocked together. "Get to dance with my gorgeous wife...to our music, twirling her in her pretty dress...mmm" Danny's content sounds had me blushing while grinning ear to ear.

"I can't wait either my Leigh...seeing you in your tux, looking all classy, having you as my partner, for the rest of our lives..." I smiled up at him meeting him in another kiss.

"Man, maybe we should have super amazing sex before this, usually we're so wound up still it's like zero-fun looking at this shit anymore. I mean except now, ya know?" Dan shrugged as he flipped onto another tab I had open. It brought up the picture of the groomsmen's tuxes. Dan zoomed in on it looking those over.

"I get it baby...But also, I would prefer not to feel like I'm dead for forty-five minutes just lying in the middle of the bathroom floor too." I turned up my eyebrows sporting a frown. Dan nodded slowly wagging his finger.

"Yeah, yeah, that uh, would be nice, yeah; god, like super great, but I guess I mean, we chose to go for it, and I guess we've found out, we uh, can't right now...hmph..." Dan looked down shaking his head. "Fucking bullshit, I feel like I'm being punished!" he blurted out then looking up. I giggled unable to help it only to watch him snap his gaze back to me, "Oh please share honey!" his sarcasm was thick as he smiled the in the same manner.

"Well um-" I was about to explain what tomorrow held for he and I until the knock on the door startled us both.

"Hold that thought!" Dan shifted around me to run down the hall to grab his card. I figured with me having more on I could at least get the door. When I opened it, a younger gentleman about my age looked me over immediately guessing who I was.

"Holy shit it wasn't a joke! Hi I'm Mike, I uh, am your delivery dude for the night!" Mike was in his blue and orange uniform that had even a hat covering his bushy hair. His nodded towards me with a smile that indicated he was liking what he saw as well. What I thought was more than Dan having on, I hadn't taken notice that the black cami I was in, had of course, came a little low without the support of a bra. Dan though must had remembered because he kissed my cheek before smoothly putting his arms around my waist helping me step back.

"Thank ya baby," Dan glanced to me then back to Mike, "had to throw a shirt on man sorry, um they said you could do my card or whatever?" Dan watched Mike take out his machine with a nod as he slid it through.

"We just started doing it after so many places decided to, too. But yeah man my buddy Dave was like telling me I got your place and my god it was funny cause I was the Arin story and you guys are hilarious! Sucks about the tour but congrats on the fiancé, she's gorgeous!" Mike smiled at me past Dan after he caught me making room on the table. Dan I watched shift to get in his sight with a courteous laugh. I barely could hold in my own snickers as they casually exchanged remarks until Dan was able to sign then send him on his way.

"Uh hey thank you for the support, and yeah the tour I'm super sorry about that. But really it's been great!" Dan nodded and I knew without looking he had on his polite smile. Mike said something else and I heard him yell past Danny before taking off.

"Good night to you as well [Y/N]; love the videos!" he then took off after I yelled back my thank you from the kitchen. After the door shut I heard a sigh coming closer to me, then I heard as well a few things being set on the counter.

"God I love the fans, I promise, I love my job, but god damn like I just want my food man!" Dan started in and I knew deep down what it was. I grabbed the glasses I was hunting for setting them down near the food. I turned then to grab some iced tea from the fridge silently letting him continue on. "And oh please 'Your fiance's gorgeous,' well no shit! I know this, thanks though dude! Get your own!" I poured the glasses half full trying to keep my expression of me trying not to laugh out of his sight. "Then he just hadddd to make sure you knew he loved your shit, like, leave a comment, be normal don't just yell, PAST ME, to tell her, god!" Dan leaned on the counter noticing I hadn't said much. I was about to turn to grab napkins when he grabbed my wrist pulling me to him. He had me front and center for a kiss before looking me up and down. I couldn't do it anymore with the just letting him go on and on.

"What now you're gonna be aggravated at me too?" I teased watching him slowly shake his head.

"Nope, but um, gonna try and totally remember not to have you get the door looking like this..." Dan cocked an eyebrow as I smiled up at him while biting my lip. I reached to put my arms around his neck only to be suddenly lifted up having us face to face. "Baby!" I said incredulously, "What is the matter with you! I was dressed more than you were! It's fine! It's not like I flashed him! Geeze put me down!" I giggled while trying to sooth the savage jelly-Jew by stroking his curls.

"Ya didn't have to darlin'; god I can see these puppies miles away!" Dan joked but had some sense as to what he meant. I wrapped my legs around him tighter trying to keep steady in his hold as I argued back.

"At least I was appreciated; he could had made a mockery of your past activities babe. I liked that he complimented me, and YOUR relationship!" I pointed out watching Dan understand with a sigh.

"Fine, fine, yes, you're right, HOWEVER!" Dan snickered as he continued, "I would so appreciate next time you let me just put on a shirt if you look like this, please? I'm not ashamed of you, or anything hun, just people sometimes are weird with shit. I don't need anyone gettin' all grabby on ya!" Dan watched me roll my eyes which made him roll his. "Of course you find me ridiculous!" he joked. I reached to get closer to his face with a smirk before I made my closing statement to him.

"I think you just wanna be the only one gettin' grabby with me..." I teased kissing him. Dan wrinkled his nose mocking me back when he pulled away.

"I better be the only one gettin' grabby!" he threatened making both of us laugh.

"We'll see after we eat, okay?" I shrugged casually watching him raise his eyebrows.

"Oh really? Maybe only one of us is eating tonight? Hm? Wanna start that shit!" Dan played back and I felt my cheeks get red.

"Daniel! Come on! Put me down so we can have dinner and get settled for bed!" I whined with a smile though only to be held tighter.

"I would love to except I can only think about gettin' grabby with ya..." Dan teased with a wink. I pushed myself back off his chest cracking up while shaking my head.

"You would! God, just put me down babe, you can get grabby before bed!" I compromised with him feeling him finally set me down with a snort.

"See! This is what a good marriage will look like, compromising, and working togetherrr!" Dan sung out as I carried the glasses into our living room. Dan set the food down still giggling as I bent over to arrange things only to yelp feeling two large hands grabbing at my butt.

"DANNY!" I turned around scolding him, but unable to not laugh.

"What?! You never let me even touch your butt from the other day! I'm taking both options here babe, you said I could, both times!" Dan tapped his head telling me he remembered. I rolled my eyes before handing him the half of his food he got. Dan sat back with a wide grin as I situated myself after.

"You're an ass, and lucky I love you." I stated. Dan almost went to take a first bite but did set his food down looking over at me, "Oh my god what, you have something to say, what!" I laughed. Dan wagged his finger at me making sure to not let me forget again.

"Remember, I get to get grabby after this, so no puttsin' around! I also do remember we have a long day apart tomorrow. Which, is gonna suck balls." Dan waited for me to smile and nod before resuming his first bite. I was glad to know that we did enjoy dinner and grabbing EACH OTHER, until we passed out for the night.


	66. Chapter 66

I woke up to my alarm with a groan feeling the comfort of the bed take me. My hand reached around blindly trying to find my phone to shut it off. When I did manage, I slunk back under the covers only to not be relaxed again much longer. In another moment, Dan's high-pitched guitar squeal of an annoyance blared only he was seeming to be comatose due to me having to crawl over him. It was a simpler effort than having to shove Dan over and over getting him to move. Once the silence did come wafting through again I turned towards the wall with a long sigh.

It wasn't long though, once again just as I was about out, I felt rustling behind me. I automatically was in a scowling expression knowing it was coming.

"Nuggle Buuuutt..." a long whine with a long arm's reaching to clutch my side had me telling me there it was. My man-child needing his comfort knowing today was a long day. We both had made a few changes with telling his parents that we decided on splitting for a day getting tuxes and dresses done. It was going to be us surrounded by a day full of decisions that we'd probably get roasted for asking the other about when we knew it would be a sad excuse to talk to the other.

I rolled over with no words just limbs out knowing I'd be pulled into where I always fit best. On cue there it was the feeling of being scooted over to the other side of the California king-sized bed. Limbs encased me into a fluffy thin chest that rumbled with another groan to make sure I knew he wasn't liking this already. "I don't wanna do this momma...I wanna 'nuggle..." Dan complained into my hair before kissing it. Honestly, his warmth mixed with his coziness had me slowly falling back to that soft slumber I was searching for. I nuzzled his chest with a long sigh just barely relaxing back into it, but was jostled as he leaned back to see if I was even listening. Upon seeing I wasn't, according to my position, I felt hands comb through my hair then heard his throaty chuckle that told me he was smirking at me over it.

"Sh, stop gazing upon me, like you love me or somethin'. I am prolonging getting out of bed." I flatly said in my frog-voice to him only to hear the small snort before he cradled me to him rubbing my back. His nose pressed into my hair until another kiss was felt that had him sigh.

"Ohh you, there is someone who has not shown their selves in a while. Morning my grumpy-butt. I love you!" Dan teased getting me to growl at him. His drawn out smooch against my cheek at him trying to pull the covers over my head. Dan's cackles while he had them held down were making it harder not to just laugh with him. I huffed after giving up only to be rolled onto someone's chest to be met with another kiss.

"Is not a good mornin'!" I expressed my distaste with a scowl. Dan on the other hand was smiling away as I laid my head on his chest feeling the small tickles on my back and neck. I tucked my hands under him almost clinging to him like a koala.

"My poor baby..." Danny cooed as he peppered my crown with kisses. I sighed in response letting my lips pout where he could see until I was startled by my phone. "You know whooo that isssss!" Danny sung out as he reached over for me. His thumb tapped 'talk' on Suzy's call to me answering as well. "Hey-lo Scuze! What's up!" Dan's tone was pleasant as he brushed my hair back listening. His lips quietly kissed where he could reach soothing me before responding, "No she's still doing it, we both are, just someone sort of woke up in a bad mood, so, we're just working on that before turning her loose to you ladies." Dan listened further for a moment before I felt him gently bring me back to being on my side. I heard him chuckle as I looked back up seeing he was nodding then handing my phone over. "Be nice, babe." Dan warned playfully. I snatched the phone rolling with my back to him. Dan wrapped himself around me kissing my bare skin while Suzy and I conversed.

"Hey-" I went to explain but was cut off.

"You need to like get up, and over here! We're doing a girl's day and the bride, whom is well, you? Yeah is late! Get over your grumpiness, tell Dan to just jerk one out and come over! Bring him as well! The guys said he's not allowed to drive though. See you in twenty, TOPS." Suzy then hung up with a laugh making me stare at my phone.

"I gotta go too babe?" Dan kissed my shoulder then rested his head on mine. I set my phone down with another sigh feeling him reach to lace our fingers so he could hug me to him.

"Yeah you get to go too..." I had the defeated tone letting him know I wasn't thrilled.

"It's only one day for a week, I mean, not even? Arin said they set up a dinner after, so we're meeting up at a place to head home. That's not so bad right?" Dan shrugged behind me as he thumbed over my knuckles.

"No...I guess not. I'm just, agh, I'm not a dress person baby." I shrugged back hearing him sigh then himself.

"I know sweetheart, but this is worth it, we know that. Let's just get there, get through it, we'll come home, bang it out, then just relax. This is one of the few days that won't seem like work, ya know?" Dan made a good point. I rolled over in his arms to ironically look into his eyes with some worry.

"You realize," I fidgeted with his chest fluff, "they're not gonna let us text the other right?" I frowned watching him just now think about that.

"Man...ugh, yeah. Wellp, now I see your point. Let's go to Vegas baby, fuck this." Dan huffed rolling on his back sighing again.

"Right, like you'll live with seeing how much money has gone into this just to throw it all out the window, yeah, no, I'm not listening to it, come on, get up." Oddly I had found the motivation to move from thinking in that perspective. Dan caught my hand as I sat up though rubbing my engagement ring.

"I promise I'll complain like twice?" Dan giggled as he offered. I turned back to roll my eyes with a growing grin.

"Yeah, okay. Still no, come on, I'm your ride." I tugged on him while turning back to scoot towards the edge of the bed. Dan almost too quickly was behind me pulling my back to his chest as I wound up between his legs.

"Mmm..." Danny was all over me grabbing, squeezing, and kissing where he could knowing I'd stop him, "mmm fuck babe, you are my ride..." Danny's hint of a grin told me he was smothering me on purpose. I leaned back to grab his chin making him stop. His smile was playful while he was held in place from me.

"Leigh." I warned shortly. I still had a smile though showing him I was kidding too. Dan hummed as he leaned resting his forehead on mine keeping his expression light. "Leigh Danielll..." I sung out to him softer leaning up a little to kiss him softly.

"You said it baby...I can't help itttt..." Danny semi-whined while nuzzling me. His lips kissed my temple with a small chuckle too.

"I know, I know I did a bad, so I'm sorry too, but come on we need to get up and get there babe. I got only ten more before Suzy rages." I played with a loose curl that was closest to me. Dan kissed my hair plus a quick hug around my front before letting me loose to stand finally.

"I love you!" Dan almost kicked his feet that dangled off the bed. I had tossed underwear onto the bed near him grinning adoringly towards my fiancé. I didn't notice however him slip them behind him as I went to grab the outfit Suzy had given me to wear for today. On a couple hangers was a black knee-length skirt that matched the black and pink shirt that was a little low-cut but really cute I had to admit. The pink had outlined down the sides which flowed into the skirt that was comfortable when I tried it on. Suzy once again had me down pat, but in something a little new. I went to turn around to collect my things for a shower only to see them missing. I looked to an innocent-expressioned Dan whom was blinking at me with a casual smile.

"Come on babe..." I sighed placing my hands on my hips.

"Come on what? I'm just waiting on you to do what you gotta do!" Dan acted poorly on purpose. He giggled as he held up the set in his right hand letting it swing some. I went to snatch it but was caught with his left arm swinging around my waist.

"Danny! Please!" I scolded pursing my lips. Dan's warm eyes with a crooked smile shown through when I looked back at him.

"Please says you! I said I love you like a bunch in the past like fuckinnn' few moments we've been up, and you have not said it once!" Dan noted watching my mouth slowly fall open.

"No! I said it, I could've swore-" I started to defend myself only to stop as Dan shook his head obnoxiously.

"Not, once, youuu, have been a crabby little thang while I been still lovin' on you! So no, you can give me some super-awesome lovin's before I lose you all damn day!" Danny was protesting by taking my underwear and bra. I sighed letting him have that as I swung my leg over to straddle him. I cupped his face in my hands stroking his cheeks with a warm smile.

"So you need lovin's huh?" I asked hearing him hum enthusiastically that he did, "Aww, my poor Leigh, him never get no nothin's huh baby..." I cooed to him as I slid my nose against his cheek until I kissed it starting there.

"Baby-girl's always too busy for me no more. Her just yells at me, and tells me no, and stop, and to gets up, and I tells her all the time I loves her and she no loves me no more baby..." Danny whined with a pout as he turned his gaze to me. I kissed down his jaw line, then kissed behind his ear. I listened to him hum liking the attention after me being a brat all morning. When I worked back down to his neck I felt his hands knead my ass. I slowly started grinding on him knowing he was trying to work towards making us late. I nipped him in a sensitive spot hearing him curse before I pulled to face him. His eyes were half lidded with hitched breathing as he looked me over. "Baby..." he breathed out leaning in to kiss me. I felt his left hand slide caressing my thigh until he reached under it. I had to stop him there sadly by getting his attention with biting his lip making him jerk. His could help but lazily nuzzle me kissing random places near my lips or on as he kept begging, "lemme play, baby-girl, mmm-just wanna touch you sweetheart." Danny was slurring between us, "please baby, lemme feel how much my fiancé wants me...fuck" Danny kissed up to my ear and I hated myself for having to lean back with a frown stopping him.

It had him get the hint, but not without his own pouting face. I pushed his curls behind his ears matching his expression until I pulled him down to snuggle into the crook of my neck combing my fingers through his hair while kissing it too.

"I love you Daddy..." I said into it. Danny wrapped his arms around me tight holding me to him.

"Love you more Nuggle Butt..." Danny was muffled from speaking into me but I heard him nonetheless.

"Gonna miss you..." I kissed his hair again. I rubbed his back like he had begun to rub mine as he rocked us a little.

"I gonna miss you too..." Danny mumbled then kissed my shoulder. His head I let raise up to meet my eyes before kissing me in a loving sense. When he stopped to tilt his head and sigh I pecked his nose before hugging his neck a last time. He tucked my undergarments between us then telling me I could go get ready. I held still so he could kiss my cheek then slid off his lap to head for the bathroom. I heard him sigh before I shut the door knowing he was moving finally himself.

I got in the shower almost as quickly as I got out. The chill still had me a little rushing to brush my teeth then slip on my shirt after half-way drying my hair. I threw the rest of my clothes on hearing Dan coming to take over when the door opened and I looked up to see him stunned at what I was wearing. I stood straighter with a twirl while unable to hide the smile knowing he was unable to not check out his fiancé.

"You like it? Suzy picked it out!" I got a little more excited for it knowing he'd have the image of me stuck in his mind while out with the guys. Danny nodded slowly licking his lips as he leaned on the doorway.

"I can tell, yup, gonna be a long one. Um, yeah totally gonna jerk it in the shower and I'll meet ya outside, okay?" Dan joked giggling with me. He stepped towards me with a towel in hand making his way in as I made my way out. I met him in the middle with a kiss as he held me with his free arm grinning wide.

"What?" I bit the end of my tongue ruffling his hair. Danny kissed my cheek then neck with a low hum before answering me.

"Mmm, I love you so much, you look almost too good to not be accompanied by your man baby." Danny teased earning him another kiss. I held onto his shoulders smiling while he gave me eskimo kisses.

"So you like it then?" I teased back watching him nod with again lidded eyes.

"I do." He simply stated pressing a little harder with another kiss on my cheek as he let me go.

"God I can't freakin' wait!" I gushed unable to stop it. I heard Danny's laugh agreeing with me until he shut the door. As the shower turned on I knew he'd be a moment so I headed back in the room to grab my flats Suzy let me match with the outfit finally putting it altogether. I stepped back looking over myself when I saw hanging up had me smirking. On his own two hangers, Danny had the outfit he wore the night we had gone out when he got home from the tour. I shook my head not believing it, but the man was fixing to match me even apart. I straightened out some of the wrinkles before grabbing my purse and phone. I headed over to the front door to grab my keys starting the truck from the remote just as my phone went off. I knew it was Suzy texting me, but I figured I'd just talk to her when we got there.

I decided to head out to wait like Dan had said only to notice once I got in I forgot my locket. With a sigh I almost jumped back out until Dan I caught coming out with it dangling from his fingers. I couldn't help but smile at his thoughtfulness as he turned to lock up. He was looking too sharp for me and I found myself giggling as he got in.

"What baby?" Dan looked himself over feeling paranoid. I reached taking the locket from him then leaning further to kiss him slowly. Danny's hand gently stroked my cheek until I had to stop before we were anymore late.

"You look amazing is what hubby." I said as I placed the locket around my neck. The cool metal sent goosebumps to the surface for a moment until I had the clasp done.

"I figured I could look maybe like I give a shit today? Since they're gonna have you all to their selves looking like that!" Danny teased with a wink making me blush. I backed out a little aggressively knowing we were gonna hear it when we pulled up.

"It's unfair huh? Though Suzy did this more so I didn't have to strip every time they stuck a garter on me before the dress and shit." I explained glancing to see Dan nodding.

"Makes sense hun. So, um, the bra and underwear you got onnn, are they the 'official' set, or am I not allowed to see those either?" Dan joked more making me laugh while rolling my eyes. I heard him giggle too as he leaned over once I got to a red light to peck my lips again.

"Actually baby, I ordered something special for the honeymoon for that, so either way, yea-no, you're not seeing shit still. Nice try." I teased back again hearing him snap his fingers not liking that.

"Damn, I'm gonna get something out of ya! You cannot possibly have me at EVERY turn baby," Dan was so hopeful on that, but when you technically had two wedding planners, they covered over what the other hadn't in private matters with my outfit.

"You believe that hm?" I let him stew knowing he was eyeing me from the passenger seat.

"If I say yes?" Dan challenged as I pulled down Arin and Suzy's street. I looked over once I parked in front of their house grinning mischievously. Dan reached to hold my chin with narrowed eyes and was so close until his door flew open startling us both.

"Get out! Go inside, WE ARE LATE!" Suzy was tugging on Dan sounding irritated. I waved with a look as he practically was thrown out of my cab replacing her.

"Love you!" he called with a guilty face only able to get a wave from me due to Suzy shutting the door. I sighed looking at her feeling bad not sure what to say.

"Drive, and also, we're just grabbing everyone. I have no time to do separate vehicle bullshit." Suzy sighed tapping her tablet as I pulled away. I got to a light again looking over to see she dressed almost similar to me which made me smile.

"I like what you got on!" I genuinely complimented her. She smiled looking back to me as she responded.

"Thank you lovely, green though!" She nodded making me pay attention. I switched lanes shaking my head with a smile I couldn't hide due to my hair. It had dried behind my ears with a hint of a wave.

"So um, do the girls know we're just on our way?" I asked going over who I was grabbing in my head.

"Yep! I called Holly, texted Melissa, and Rach knew already. Thank your lovely man for getting you the extended cab." She teased making me laugh. I sighed after letting my head brace itself for the chaos to come. It wasn't long before I was outside of Holly and Ross's house awaiting Suzy to let her know we were there.


	67. Chapter 67

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> POV skips around in this, just letting you guys know.

Your POV

I grabbed the girls in one swoop before heading towards the boutique. We had shockingly enough room for them all making it a comfortable ride. On the way Suzy had put on a a few tunes being DJ for a bit letting them all sing along. I hadn't really cared for some of the songs her phone went through, but also was okay as long as everyone had fun. That's what I was going to need moreso. I was needing everyone not stressed today just to have a good time.

"Hey, so are we still doing the similar dresses for the bride's maids?" Holly asked getting a nod from Suzy as she turned around.

"Yes ma'am, honestly I think it'll be cute as hell! Matching the guys and having some flare!" Suzy gushed which always made me smile.

"I saw them when you emailed me this morning and was like loving how comfortable they looked too!" Rach added in her sense which I had to gesture with my finger that's what I was aiming for for them.

"See, someone understands! I will say firsthand, not a dress person, and that being so, I wanted everyone, including me to be comfortable in what they have ya know?" I smiled in the mirror hearing Rachael's agreement.

"I love it a lot! You've got some great style, girl!" she congratulated me along with the approving noises from the rest.

"Alrighty, so, it says here that we got the upgraded package?" Melissa read off to me sounding confused. I even made a face wondering what that was.

"W-we didn't, what?" I stopped at a light looking behind me. Melissa was flipping through pages on her tablet shaking her head.

"As of this afternoon we were upgraded? It comes with a bottle of wine as we work on the dresses and accessories?" Melissa looked up confused. I tried to put the times in as I looked to Suzy whom got the same time as I did.

"Dan." We both declared snapping our fingers nodding.

"God that's so sweet! He must really be wanting you to have a good time!" Holly pointed out.

"Cause he knows that he'll get some later, ooo!" Suzy teased me. I ran my hand down my face trying not to blush as I turned down another road.

"When does he not?!" Rach added on making me huff out with a laugh to follow.

"Guys come on we have not even for like, um, shit never mind we banged last night." I went into full-on bashful mode hearing the feedback of "ohhhs!" and "whaaats!" filling the cab with nonsense.

"Do you two like, ever sleep?" Holly teased making Suzy snort. I shook my head leaning on my arm grinning away knowing this was probably what Dan was experiencing. It was another half hour before we'd be there and the topics were quite twisted once we parked.

Suzy got out still cracking up over the idea of 'has your husband ever picked a terrible time for initiating anything, and where' it was obvious who won that round.

"So, wait? You two just shacked up in the elevator?!" Melissa still wasn't understanding it. I sighed only to hear Suzy tack more on.

"They're known to be adventurous, not just an elevator, but public restroom, on the side of the highway-" Suzy was going to go on but the stunned noises behind me as we walked up to the glass doors had her feeling like her mission was accomplished.

When we stepped through the quiet dress boutique I stopped to do my usual look around. It was almost like the tuxedo place Dan and I had ventured to, but slightly more chic. The walls were dimly lit around top half of the walls giving it a warm glow. They were met with different areas that held show rooms almost that had mirrors at all angles with small tables between chairs. It was all fancy, almost too fancy, and the fun was only beginning.

Racks of sashes, gloves of each kind displayed above them in small drawers you could see through. Gowns wound around the entire inside organized in size then color. Rows of shoes were the next best thing, next to the head accessories which were veils and tiaras alike. There were even cute top hats that had me smiling to myself remembering what I had asked Dan to do only to hear him veto that idea. We all stepped further in just quietly looking around until we were greeted by a sales associate.

"Hi all! Can I have a last name please?" she had a name tag that read 'Jodie' from what I could tell before her longer burnette ponytail swung over the edged in lettering. The ladies all looked to me as I felt my cheeks growing slightly warmer. I was never good with being a leader of the pack, and had no plans to start now.

"Um, uh, [Y/L/N]?" I shrugged making an unsure face. She pulled up a list on her tablet scrolling for a moment up and down. Suzy I barely heard sigh telling me I probably should had used Dan's last name.

"N-nope, don't have-" Jodie was beginning to explain until Suzy cut her off.

"Sorry, it's Avidan," Suzy looked to me making a face, "she um, forgets that it's soon going to be her married last name." I shrugged again with mouthing the word 'sorry' while Jodie searched for that.

"Oh! You are on here! You ladies are in the back left corner! Follow me, please!" Jodie's voice sounding overly excited for this to be happening, but it was her job I assumed. All of us followed in a line; me, being at the front, was getting almost my own mental tour. We had gone deeper into the store almost to the area that held a somewhat larger showcase room. In it from what I could see was not chairs, but small love seats that had tables holding wine. They were in fancy buckets being chilled along with wine glasses that surrounded each one. I barely got out the label when Jodie stopped suddenly making me almost bump into her.

"Shit dude! This is gorgeous!" Suzy said holding onto my shoulder.

"We were told last minute to change around so you ladies could be comfortable. The man on the phone specifically requested the certain wine as well." Jodie explained further while all of us took a look around.

"So, man on the phone huh?" Holly spun to look to me before taking a seat by Suzy. I rolled my eyes as I spun one of the bottles to see that indeed, Dan had picked our wine for this.

"Come on Holly, you know he couldn't let her off the hook!" Suzy teased. I smiled helplessly knowing it was true. It would be a good reason to text him at the moment, but I knew it wasn't going to be easy living it down.

"Well I say, she's got herself a winner, Brian never would had thought to do this." Rach teased right along with a wink. She popped one of the bottles open pouring her first glass.

"So I take it the man on the phone is the groom?" Jodie wrinkled her nose as she smiled my way and it was almost a chorus filled with different versions of 'yes' that rang in behind me.

"Um, what they said?" I laughed pointing behind me. Jodie laughed with me liking that answer. She tapped something else before turning her screen to me, "Alright bride, just sign this telling me you're all set and I'll grab Rose to get the dress fitting underway!" she held steady as I took her stylist from it's placement. It was interesting to sign something with my future last name. Once done though she nodded stepping away for a moment. I turned back around to see everyone taking pictures of different things.

"Hey, [Y/N], come get in on this!" Suzy waved me back over grinning to get between her and Holly.

"Why not do a group thing?" I asked looking up. The two nodded waving the others over getting all snug in one.

"Three, two, one, smile guys!" Suzy counted down. We all had excited faces but I noticed all of them had a glass of wine pointing to me who was in the middle. Suzy began her process of captioning then tagging as Rachael and Melissa sat back down.

"Oh man, this shit is good! Gotta tell me hun, why this?" Rachael asked grinning. Suzy poured me a glass then shooed me towards the middle. In it was the platform they had you stand on to prick then adjust you until it was a fit. I stood on it, treating it like a soapbox as I began my tale.

Dan's POV

"Oh come on man! I'm not that sappy!" I fuckin' hated when Arin got on his kicks. We'd been heading out with my tux hanging up in the back of Arin's car. I had to run back home and get it since we had been super rushed this morning. We were just getting into moments between couples when Arin called out my shit. Apparently my ENTIRE relationship was just sickeningly cute.

"Dude, you like, you guys even fight and everyone barfs! 'I miss my baby,' 'She hates me man,' 'Ugh I need my wifey-woo!'" Arin cackled from the driver's seat like an idiot. I heard Brian make a noise that resembled a snort from the backseat. He had continued his weird filming process that was said to be some weird project or whatever.

"Ya know Dan, at least she digs it! Most women her age-" Brian was going to spit out a stupid statistic until I cut him off hearing a few words that were totally not cool.

"E-excuse me? Her age? What's that supposed to mean?!" I even turned my lanky ass around to eye him, er, the camera.

"Yeah douche, her-age. As in the age she currently is existing in representing the amount of time she has survived-" Brian tried to go on without laughing but was failing as I huffed talking over him again.

"I KNOW MAN, but I'm saying, why ya gotta bring fuckin' age into it? Dick!" I heard Arin snort which had me sighing. I knew it was always a touchy subject with me. I hated for some reason when people pointed it out I was a decade on her. I knew this, why did it have to be discussed was my question.

"My god! Are you like insecure?" Barry snickered. I rolled my eyes turning back around to lean on my arm. The silence was soon filled by Ross finally speaking up from the middle of the backseat as well.

"He totally is; he pouts like a kid when he's called old!" Ross poked further on adding onto the end of that with his annoying guffaws.

"Dan, think of it this way..." Arin looked over sounding sincere. I looked back at him raising my eyebrows hoping it was just that. Boy I gotta stop trusting that shit.

"She can still push ya in a wheelchair by your first anniversary!" Ross beat him to it.

"FUCK! Goddamn you Ross, I was gonna totally say that!" Arin pouted for that reason while the three hyenas just kept on goin'.

"Not so fun when your fun is ruined huh?" I threw at him before looking straight ahead.

"Whatever, at least I'll get over it! You're the one pouting!" Arin poked me making me jump. I swatted him away as he chuckled.

"Not pouting, just, everyone seems like roasting my ass today, and it's not fun!" I shrugged making a face.

"Awwww Danny can't take a joke...poor babu's!" Ross held onto my seat pulling himself up to mock me in my ear.

"Dude I have not thrown a punch in a really long fuckin' time, I swear to god, you could end that streak man!" I threatened. I knew I'd never do it, but sometimes it was nice to get the thought out.

"Alright, alright, we're sorry man. Me especially. I kept it goin'." Arin reached over rubbing my shoulder at a light. He at least got a half grin and some sort of nod from me.

"Thanks, dude. Sorry it's just, it's funny for five seconds...maybe. Then it's like okay, stop, cause I'm actually not old, ya know?" I sighed slowly getting over it after just saying the last bit. Arin nodded slowly understanding. The guys in the back made their own noises saying that they got it.

"Okay so what is it the next couple exits and then we get off?" Arin asked changing the subject smoothly. I nodded checking my phone only to see the Instagram pictures Suzy was posting. They seemed to all be enjoying themselves which made me smile like a doof. I knew the one with all of them having my love in the middle was probably the only one I'd get to see. I hadn't noticed I should've answered verbally because one second I was getting ready to type out a text, the next my phone was gone.

"Hey! Come on Arin!" I whined watching him roll his eyes. He nodded towards the road as he asked again.

"Instead of stalking how her day is going, focus so we can get ours even started, okay?" Arin had a point, but still wasn't gonna be easy for me to not wanna know.

"Um, not this-yeah-not this exit, you want the next one man. Now give it back!" I sounded like I was being treated like a child ironically. Make all the jokes they want, but then take my phone. Okay, yeah, totally makin' sense here.

"Fine, geeze, you're like gonna have a meltdown if you can't spy on them huh?" Arin teased me again only getting another eye roll. It was another mile then we were getting off the exit to do this. Ever since the conversation had ended with the age thing, the three hyenas had remained in their own worlds the rest of the way. We finally arrived and I heard the obvious comments to come.

"Dude? This is a mall." Ross started it off as he leaned over Barry I assumed from the way he cursed before shoving him back in his spot.

"Yeah. It is, but it's more based around wedding stores. You'll see. Honestly they have a nice place where we're setting up shop." I explained before getting out.

"Where'd you find it Danny?" Brian asked still rolling some. I looked at him, ugh, er, the camera answering that.

"Heh, Google." I snickered feeling Arin throw an arm around my shoulders.

"Hey, so I uh, heard you're getting' married..." he joked with a wink. I snorted like an idiot finding that hilarious.

"Just pick up someone here, not a hard thing to do!" Barry ran with the theory making us all laugh then.

"Right like see some chick crying in a corner all alone like 'Oh I'm sorry, did, um, did you wanna get a coffee?' like just so innocently." Arin added on.

"Dude, if a woman is crying, in a wedding mall, like two things are happening, she's excited, orrrr he totally has left her. I think either scenario you lose out. Like if I were a woman sobbing, a simply coffee would not be my first choice ya know?" Brian threw in as well.

"I'd want like chocolates and a cheesey movie, personally." Arin came back with. I gave him a weird look while shaking my head.

"You're not...a woman?" I tried to save it. Arin stopped before the door only to break into a dramatic meltdown just to be sure I was mortified yet oddly entertained over his antics in public.

"See Dan! This-this is why we never worked! You just have to fuckin' analyze my gender, telling me, that I can't at least cry with chocolates and a good fuckin' classic! I have a right, to be able to determine my needs as an emotion person, oh sorry, MAN, cause women are like only allowed to have that going for them, and you just ugh YOU'RE SUCH A ASSHOLE! WHY DID I EVER LOVE YOU!?!" he had opened the door making sure at least twenty people in the main area heard as I followed him in laughing. Barry was crying by that point with Ross at the man's grand entrance. I placed an arm around my best man's waist making an air kiss towards him as we steered in the direction of the tuxedo shop.

"Love you boo!" I joked earning apparently a kiss on my head.

"I forgive ya!" Arin quickly got over his fit I assumed making us both crack up as we walked in. The doors closed behind us and I took a look towards the registers to see if anyone was around. We all sort of looked to the other in questioning when I heard a familiar giggle before I seen her.

"Dan! Hi! Welcome back!" the same blonde who had helped me out the last time had spotted me. I nodded with a friendly, yet totally forced smile, as I approached her.

"Hi, um yeah, I'm back with these fools. Came in to get my tux actually fit better in the waist while they get their groomsmen stuff." I watched her look to the guys then back to me sporting a bright smile. I knew she had looked for [Y/N] whom was going to be so pissed that it was her helping us today. Though as soon as I noticed, her own expression told me she definitely remembers more than my mugshot from last time.

"Okay, well, glad to have ya back! So um, how did the whole thing turn out? Sorry rude, but-" she was gonna launch into a weird apology, but I had it covered.

"Look uh, wedding is still on, and I'm still happy with her." I kept it simple though forgot who was with me.

"Oh please, with the fuckin' modest bullshit, get out! No, Dan here, is being quite humble and trying to totally fool you. He is completely smitten with her!" Arin leaned on me grinning as he played into it. It was almost like a setup to then hear each one go down the list.

"Exactly, these two are hopeless while also sickeningly lost without the other today." Brian added on.

"It's so true, in fact, they're probably gonna text the other the entire time." Ross chimed in nudging me.

"Pfft, no he won't or we're taking his phone!" Arin butted in before Barry got to say is part. I snapped my head scowling at him not liking this idea.

"Uh hello? Hi? Still totally have my own freewill here!" I threw up my hands watching Arin roll his eyes then wave me off.

"Sure Dan, anywho," Brian stepped in front of me taking over with Arin almost doing the same, "so where do we start?" Brian tilted his head with a cocky grin.

"Uh-I uh, got, her requests on file for what you guys need, um...There are chairs near the fitting rooms, Dan, you remember where right?" the associated was clearly baffled over this, and I wouldn't put it passed her if the term fear mixed with that as well.

"Yeah man, I do, come on asses! Let's at least let her have a second to breathe." I shook my head stepping past everyone.


	68. Chapter 68

Your POV

I stood in front of all the mirrors really with no choice, glass of wine in hand as Suzy was being fitted for her maid of honor dress. The black had went on becoming a hit once everyone saw the physical outcome. She was in a pair of heels I had picked out that had blue on them matching the sash. It was about the middle of the process and about four glasses of wine in each for us by the time we had got to this point. It had taken so long due to the fact there had been only so many blues that could had matched to mine. Instead of going with a lighter idea eventually it was argued out to be just match with all the same blue getting on with this.

I was giggling over another comment from Holly as Suzy pretended to be a bother president when my phone went off. I jumped making a small noise almost getting everyone's attention.

"So it begins, huh?" Rachel wasn't buzzed but definitely feeling it slowly like the rest of us. I felt my cheeks ignite as I sighed unable to not smile.

"Give him credit, he lasted about an hour!" Holly snickered looking at me. I hung my head shaking it knowing if I checked it and replied this was gonna only get worse.

"How much you wanna put on it that it's cause Arin or Brian are busy?" Suzy bounced her eyebrows probably making the most honest theory.

"Why does that matter?" Melissa asked with a giggle. She was still learning about the entire bit of how things worked really between all of us and our significant others. I couldn't help but laugh with the rest still debating on actually reading the text still. Suzy was going into explaining about what her and Arin decided on in regards to Daniel's 'clingy-ness' and I found out both agreed they'd only need to take one's phone in order for the other to get the hint. Which honestly could work for only so long being that we'd just complain until given it back. She was around towards her ending point when all our phones then went off meaning we had been tagged in something.

"Oh goodness!" Holly was laughing as she replied to what it was.

"Twitter, or?" Suzy guessed waiting for Holly's response.

"Yeah, you ladies are gonna wanna check your twitters." She eventually looked up with a slow headshake.

"I'm scared honestly." Rachel declared knowing they all were in on whatever it is. I found my excuse to see what had been done only to find a group picture with all of them making the weirdest orgasms faces. With the words 'For the Ladies' with a hashtag stating they were 'killin' it', I saw truly what I was marrying into. I couldn't help but crack up finding it humorous rather than obnoxious. I didn't realize I snorted until the other women had been giggling while pointing my way.

"Hey, find Dan's future wife between us!" Suzy teased knowing it was another similarity with us. Dan and I had been known finally to begin laughing the same over time. It was also not helping my case I was feeling the wine after taking another drink before giggling more at the photo.

"Oh god, it's not just her and Dan, I can assure you Suze, Brian snorts just as bad!" Rachel added on getting Holly to laugh. Melissa even was giggling at the idea.

"So be happy that they snort, Ross's oh my god, his laugh sometimes sounds forced but is also just, I don't know, I hate saying he's weird!" Holly shook her head while covering her mouth. All of us pointed at her giggling because we knew what she meant.

"So, our phones didn't go off the very first time though. Tell us babe, what's the hubby got to say hm?" Suzy smiled darker than usual as I bashfully grinned back before opening the text. I skimmed over Dan's cute and sappy words

"Um, well-" I bit my lip glancing around the room. With a deep breath though, I continued on to answer her question, "he says, 'Hey my pretty baby-girl, we're starting in on the fellas with their suits and I just totally had to remind you how much I love my fiancé and it's good to see you having a good time. Miss you Nuggle Butt, my heart and soul!'" it was immediate that the giggling with more whooping started up. Melissa was the first to begin my roasting shockingly.

"He's seriously that bad? I thought it was just a cute moment like normal couples have! Wow I see what you ladies mean now!" She took a drink of wine that led her to drink the rest of her glass. The fun continued on from there with Rachel being next in line. Melissa nodded as she took her turn.

"Yup, those two have it bad for the other. Brian has told me stories like straight out of a sad romantic comedy! Danny has her wrapped around his fingers though, they're actually both at each other's mercy but as of right now you can tell by the red on those cheeks she's definitely gonna send back something equally as sickeningly cute!" Rachel poured Melissa more wine after refilling her glass as well. I glanced back down to my lap where my lock screen was no help in me trying to seem distracted.

"Yeah, no, no one has any say as much as I do man. Those two," Suzy began her fiasco of memories as she was asked to turn to have her other side tended to down towards the skirt of her dress. I tuned out half of it giggling bashfully knowing this was the end until the party. I had managed though to send a reply just as Suzy was finished and stepped down to go change. Holly was called next up after Suzy came and sat back down with me. We poured ourselves another glass waiting on her to return. We decided on taking a few more pictures in the meantime.

Dan POV

"Come on man it was just one text!" I was having a hard time not losing my shit over the constant ragging. Brian had done a number on me as soon as he noticed I had texted her. It wasn't long though, before I had felt my shit vibrating in my jeans. I was about to slip out my phone when Brian, this time accompanied by Arin, had caught me. They folded their arms like some disapproving assholes before again it started up.

"Now it's one reply! Soon a conversation to be had, and nothing good to come out of it. Gimme the phone." Brian I watched motion for me to just obey him like a dad or something.

"Yeah, uh, no. It's my fuckin' woman, and I'll-" I almost had it. I almost felt my spine slither back into place. Until Arin cut me off.

"DUDE! YOU ARE HERE! With us! Hanging out, getting more shit done! You will literally have forever to talk to your woman! So just cut it out with the lost puppy shit okay? We know you miss her Dan. Just, at least read the message, but no replying! Or I won't not let Brian take your phone." Arin stepped in in a strange way. I nodded slipping my phone out like I was going to when Brian stopped me.

"Uh, hold on, before you open that," Brian held up a finger turning to the others, "uh guys, come hear what she wrote back!" Brian gathered Barry and Ross back towards us three.

"Really?! Arin said it's cool!" I sounded like a prisoner again watching me lose my help.

"Yeah, no. I like Brian's idea! Read it, slowly, and nice and clearly please!" Arin smiled wickedly as I opened the message feeling myself having an issue. I was so frustrated and slightly annoyed at this but seeing a few words had me smiling to myself.

"Read it to us! Share the love!" Brian egged on. I rolled my eyes with a short sigh as I went back to the beginning to just get it over with.

"You guys are douches, but whatever. Okay so she said back, 'That's right babe, always gonna be my heart and soul too. You're absolutely everything I could ever ask for and I am excited to see you again later. I love you, and hope you're not being harassed like I am. You're my forever Dan, and I miss you too baby.' Awww" I couldn't stop my heart from melting. However, the coos of sarcasm and the gagging noises to follow pulled me from it quickly. I almost frowned wishing they'd just let me be.

"Awww soo cute! Now, phone away, chop chop dude! We have ties and shit to pick out!" Arin clapped his hands getting us back to work. I waitied till they filed past me, or I thought they all did, before I sent out a quick reply. Low and behold though, as soon as I hit send, I felt the phone leave my hands only to see Brian tucking it in his pockets.

"What the fuck man!" I couldn't help but finally become more aggravated. Brian shook his head walking back where the rest had gone. I chased his heels still demanding an answer.

"We told you Danny! No replies! You need to be here!" Brian spun around with a serious expression. I glared past him seeing Arin noticing what happened. He told the sales associate, whom hadn't really been good at giving us space either, to hold on while he came to assess our situation.

"Okay Dan, what did you tell her? We said no replies, and yet you couldn't help it. She is aware she is seeing you later. Just let her be with the girls, let her have some time away! Why couldn't you just wait man?!" Arin was clearly annoyed right back at me. I huffed nodding to Brian.

"I said I couldn't wait to see her either, and I loved her too!" I threw up my arms. They slapped back down at my sides as Arin rolled his eyes.

"Okay, well, yeah, so, Brian," he nodded to my other bandmate, "keep the phone-"

"Oh this is bullshit!" I felt my temper rising over the pettiness of the situation.

"And, Dan? We'll give it back after some scheming cause you have not seen hell yet. So strap in, and come on, you're up to be fitted she said!" Arin tugged me by my arm as I groaned hating all of this. I knew we were supposed to do the whole 'guy's day' thing but this was more like 'torture Dan day!'. I snatched the hanger with the tux under the plastic cover and stalked into a dressing room. It wasn't long before I felt my phone hit me with a few giggles from the other side of the door.

"Uh, Dan?" Arin sounded like he was trying to hold back something and it threw me off. I was stripped already so I spoke through the door.

"What Arin? Why do you and Brian sound like giggling teenagers trying to see dick for the first time?" I questioned their tones as they both snickered harder.

"Dude, we didn't like, open it, but your women sent you a picture message we thought you'd wanna check. I mean we're assholes, but not like the kind that isn't your friend." Brian responded that time. I sighed bending over to see what my lovely lady may had wanted to show me.

Your POV

So many choices. So little time. I was in the other dressing room trying on different bras that could go with my dress when Suzy got on a kick about garters. She said it would be Dan's favorite moment of the reception since 'he likes to have his head shoved between my legs anyway.' I was standing there bored in just the set we had found, when another one was literally flung over to me.

"Here!" I heard Suzy call to me. I caught it seeing it was different that the others. We had tried more of a blue with the white, but it was too much. There was a blue and red, but it was weird too. Even a black and blue seemed off. The one I had been newly holding though was lacy with the white and blue, but it was more like Danny's cape. The outer parts were the white with it being blue on the wider part. It had shockingly a small white bow on it that had me grin just a little liking how detailed Suzy had got. I slid it up my leg then around my thigh before cocking it out to model in the mirror.

The set I had on was similar to it as well, though still, I only had it on just so I could compare it to something. While twisting to see all angles, however, I had gotten Dan's text back. I eventually was smart enough to just stick the thing on vibrate to cause less nagging from my lovely ladies. When I opened it up, his sweet, yet simple words again had me wondering if he was in the same predicament I was. It was something about that thought that had me scheming to make his time just as torturous.

"Do you like it?" I heard Rach call to me as I turned again biting my lip. I was almost too preoccupied with my idea that I answered after a moment.

"Y-yeah, just give me one sec and I'll come out." I offered sounding off I was sure.

"Okay! We're all out here waiting for you whenever. They said after Melissa is done you're next lovely!" she reminded me. I hummed out my acknowledgement as I took one last picture. With remembering doing this to him the day he had to deal with the Netflix people, it was hopeful that the same outcome would happen. In a nice picture message, I uploaded the still that I knew would drive him mad. I had turned myself with my back to the mirror but was looking behind me sticking my butt out a little. The garter was facing the mirror as well and the bra I had on had my side-boob looking amazing. I pouted just a little as well before snapping the shot. With the caption asking for his opinion, I watched it send successfully before turning to throw my skirt and shirt back on.

"Okay, so this one," I pulled up the flowing bottom when I stepped out showing off how it looked to them as I stepped on the platform, "is a yes." I smiled watching them nod liking it too.

"He's gonna lose it seeing you in that!" Melissa spoke up as she came out of the dressing room. I giggled with a shrug almost giving away my evil plotting.

"He loses it anyway, but yeah, I'd prepare for a long night hun!" Suzy smiled shaking her head. I blushed profusely knowing that she was the closest one to mine and Dan's relationship. She called all his moves before he even thought of them.

"Alright, so!" the associate who had been doing the touch-ups came out to make sure I was ready. She had in her right hand the hanger but the dress in its own white protective bag hiding the creation I had yet to see in person. "You're the bride?" She smiled teasing me. I let the skirt drop down after she glanced to see I still had the garter on.

"I am, and am excited to see this I think!" I oddly was genuinely growing anxious. The thought of it being real and not just on a designer app had me really nervous, but excited as well. I watched her hang it up ready to unveil when I remembered something. "Shit!" I let it slip before turning to Suzy, "I need you to like call Dan's mom, and get her on Skype. She said she wanted to see it. I wanted her to see it too." I fumbled with my fingers watching Suzy nod.

"Of course, um, let's see here, OH! She's totally online!" Suzy turned the camera around and tapped video call. In no time she had picked up with a huge smile.

"Oh look how cute you are!" She gushed seeing me in something a little more than what her son wore as well on the daily.

"Aww thanks, Suzy again, her idea!" I nodded behind the tablet. Suzy leaned down to wave with a laugh that matched hers.

"Hi ladies! Wow you guys got it nice I see!" Debbie went on to notice our surroundings.

"Thank your son, mom!" I grinned seeing her nod getting it already.

"He would do this for you guys! How sweet! Well you wanna introduce me?" Debbie looked around at the others. I nodded casually while gesturing calling out names.

"Mom, this is Melissa, my wedding planner. You probably heard of Rachel, that is Brian's wife. Holly is Ross's wife, and I'm sure you've heard of them, um and you know Suzy and Arin, and yeah! That's my lovely bridal party!" I laughed with a slight awkward shrug. Each one had a nice greeting for Dan's mom that warmed my heart.

"You guys look like you're enjoying yourselves. It is nice to meet you all!" Debbie's spirit was never down from what I saw. I smiled seeing them agree that we actually were having a decent time.

"We called you cause you wanted to see the dress, and they're gonna reveal it once you're settled and we're all settled." I teased watching Debbie sit back gesturing she was indeed settled.

"Bring it out! Let's see it honey!" she encouraged. I spun back around and the associate was grinning liking we were including his mom I think. She pulled the knot loose on the bottom then slid the plastic up. My eyes followed it growing bigger while my ears tuned out everyone else. When she flipped it then slid it past the hanger I couldn't hold it in.

"Oh, my, fucking, god!" I screeched throwing my hands over my mouth. My heart raced, my eyes got teary, and I was in love with the moment. Everything I was looking at had come out perfect. The blue was Dan's, the sash was matching, I zoned in on the custom knot I requested, seeing it was Dan's symbol. The entire dress was flawless and it was real, it was so real. I barely even registered I had broken down in tears until Suzy hugged me from behind. She let me lean back into her as I kept muttering that it was perfect. Everyone I hadn't noticed had teared up for me seeing for a rare moment in time, I was letting my entire emotional state come through.

"It was work, but man, we got it right apparently!" the associate I heard making me look to her. I nodded with my mouth still covered, and Suzy still holding me.

"Can I just?" I held out my arms with a sniffle needing to hug the lady. It was a strange thing but she gladly accepted this seeing my appreciation was through the roof.

"I'm so glad we got this reaction from you...I hope your wedding is just as effective as the dress!" she offered more kind words as I stepped back. I heard sniffling from the other side of the room which had me spinning to see Debbie in tears for me. Dan, again, had told her a lot of things, and I assumed she was overjoyed to see something like this work out so well for me.

"You need to get into that, like, now! Go!" Holly was cheesing as she taped me from her phone I noticed after a second.

"Oh my god, yes girl, go! Let's see the real deal, on the real deal!" Melissa gushed nodding quickly. I wiped my eyes with a tissue she passed me as I followed the associate to the back to finally get ready to be fitted into my actual wedding dress.

Dan POV

I had stepped out getting after the pants back off. It was a bitch seeing they pricked my lanky ass with a needle enough times. So much for 'we'll be careful' and 'no it's won't hurt', right, yeah no! It was the waist that needed a touch up, and somehow it turned into a whole fiasco. I was shaking my head letting out a long sigh when I heard one of my four stooges outside.

"Hey uh Dan?" Brian was back making sure to swoop in ruining a little me time.

"Yeah man?" I asked a little less aggravated at him, but more at these people.

"You uh, ever check that message?" he asked curious seeing as though once they had given me the chance, I was called to do this shit. I slid out my phone from my pants pocket it was stuffed in due to lack of time. I unlocked seeing the preview just had her small caption. Though when I opened it my entire being was lit on fire.

"Oh yeah, no, but gimme a sec and I will." I shrugged before looking back down to the picture. Oh my god, there she was. The love of my life remembering to remind me she was a devious little vixen when I least expected it. All in her glory was she posing. My god she was fucking sexy in blue. Ugh it was my blue too. I stared at her up and down not even realizing I was panting a little louder than usual. She was sticking that butt out and her boobs in that bra, man she drove me insane. I leaned my back against the wall with my hand clamped over my mouth so no one could hear the 'fuck' I let slip. It was for two reasons; one being because I swore I was about to have the hottest wife ever, and two, Excalibur was digging it too. Of all the struggles in my life I have endured, I was sure more than half were boners at the wrong times.

"Hey fuckhead!" I was startled out of my growing bubble of fantasies by my best friend then calling to me.

"Uh-heh, yeah man?" I clearly was panicked only to hear Arin definitely pick up on that.

"So what did she like give ya a nip slip?! You're like sounding close to Vader jacking off in there!" Arin was always so blunt it killed me. I nervously laughed with a ruffle of my hair while my 'upper' head tried thinking on its toes.

"Um, she totally didn't. I can say that?" I shrugged but had an expression that was different permanently. My dick I felt twitch as I looked back to it. I had to lean my head back closing my eyes trying to figure something out.

"Okay so what is it? Wanna share?" Brian took his turn making me feel weird.

"I'm totally not sharing this with you guys sorry. Just let me get changed and I'll come out okay?" I went to turn around to get my shit together when Brian's voice appeared lower and more clear than a moment ago.

"Are you gonna send her something back?" he had no shame sticking his head under the door. I jumped remembering only to turn my head before wildly looking him over.

"Okay um, one, no? Two? Why the hell are you looking in on me? So fucking weird man!" I chuckled knowing it was just him. Brian was almost always a weird dude, but we were both similar on good days. I heard shuffling then a couple whispers before Arin piped up again.

"Wellp, uh, just come find us by the belts okay? Barry has a little more exploring to do since they have to look for his size before he's up." Arin waiting for my 'okay' before I heard him and Brian shuffle away. Thankfully once they were far enough I was able to check on my own shit seeing their distracting somewhat had helped. I nodded liking it was gonna at least be half chub but thankful I wouldn't be too uncomfortable. I got myself dressed and stepped out. I saw them by where they said. Barry was laughing at Ross whom had a tie around his head. I shook my own with a genuine laugh making them turn my way.

"Hey look it's the groom!" the associate whom again had been up my ass still smiled. I nodded shoving my hands in my pockets knowing she'd help my situation the rest of the way. Ross nudged me once he got to my side making me snicker only to do it back.

"So uh, these guys said you got a nip slip huh?" Ross was gonna pry until I showed, well he thought so, but with how promiscuous the pose had been, I was not gonna in no way show them. She was mine to look at, and so not gonna pass her around like that. It's totally uncool.

"Come on Ross, we did not say that, we said she just sent a picture!" Arin stepped in sort of saving me. He ruined that when he tacked on the obvious, "but seriously did ya get some nippage?" I blinked at him with an obvious 'no' until Barry spoke up getting my attention.

"Well that's kinda mean." He shrugged my way. I cocked an eyebrow confused. The fact she did it to tease me all in fun was enough. I hadn't a clue why it seemed to be almost offensive I didn't expect more.

"Really, I gotta agree with Barry here!" Ross nodded with his own interesting expression. I sighed pinching the fuckin' bridge of my nose by that point only to hear the icing on the cake.

"I mean you two have dabbled in other things, so I mean-" Brian had me snap my eyes to him with a my rare look of him needing to stop before it got ugly. He stopped midsentence too late though because the mystery was there.

"Oooh do tell man!" Ross pried again making me grind my teeth still looking to my bandmate knowing he just realized what he did.

"Oh come on Ross, like you and Holly never had done weird shit!" Brian gazed towards the Aussie trying to turn the direction of the conversation. Arin, on the otherhand, I saw watching me trying not to seem to red in the face-or eyes. He stepped closer to me putting an arm on my shoulder leaning in while those two bantered.

"Dude, come on..." Arin nodded back towards the suit coats to get a moment. I inhaled through my nose a little more loudly than usual. I turned to him folding my arms shaking my head before looking down at the floor. I was nudged by him so I'd look up. He mouthed 'what's wrong' glancing back to the guys. I glanced to the side then back to him as I spoke quietly.

"I'm just annoyed." I kept it simple, but saw Arin blink at me to continue. I sighed then with a shrug as I carried out his request, "Okay, fine, I know this is his fun, and I know everyone is like just being brutal to me cause it's my day and shit we're preparing for, but some things, even if he was partially oddly involved way after, it's not his fucking business to tell, and now I'm just, ugh, I don't know dude." I glanced back down listening to Arin talk as he turned us from them.

"Look I'll apologize for my shit, okay? Last thing I wanna see bro is you hating having a little fun with us. We decided it'd be easier for you if we sort of lighen up shit for you, but yeah I can understand that shit he pulled. If you don't mind me asking?" Arin hinted at wondering what my final straw was, I huffed shaking my head more before waving my hand just letting it out.

"Okay, so, oh my god, like, first night I was gone or whatever, we totally had 'Skype Sex'" I air quoted, "it was great, except Brian heard me, so yeah he was referencing that and in all seriousness, no nips okay? Just her in some underwear showing me the garter...in a pose." I took out my phone then reminding myself I needed to reply. Arin however snatched it again making me whine not knowing what he was planning. "Arin! Please don't!" I begged.

"Dude, you can't like, just send a text and a winky-face! Need to totally wow her back!" he smiled mischievously my way as I turned whiter.

"N-no, man, no, like no, just gimme my shit back and I promise no reply at all! I'm here!" I begged harder watching Arin back up shaking his head starting to laugh a little darker than I particularly cared for.

"No way brosef, you are gonna have to definitely up her ante! It's all in fun! I bet she'd be in her dress and giggling with the girlies, and just BAM gets a badass message of her hubby being sexy back! What's the loss there?" Arin explained it so simple, but to me it was still an insane idea. I shook my head while curling my fingers towards the phone.

"Come on Arin; it's not happening." I simply stated. Arin cocked an eyebrow though as he formulated another wonderful blackmail for me.

"I say...you do this? I get the fellas to stop, we have a decent time till dinner, then I let you off the hook, for free? No bullshit." Arin nodded confidently in his last remark. I hated the idea of the torture continuing, but also had no idea how to fuckin' send something that'd get her going. It was sad I thought like this but really in the end, chicks only laughed at the sadness that was a dick-pic. Though there was the only idea I just do it, and not looking to prove her reaction. I weighed this more before rolling my eyes and half smiling at how stupid this was.

"Fine." I agreed sounding like it was the worst. Arin bit his lip with an evil smile then walked me over towards the dressing rooms giggling. I was about to snatch my phone back when instead had been handed something else instead before my phone. I couldn't help but laugh hard seeing it was irony catching up with my ass. I gripped the white brim of the top hat-yes the same one as before, and my phone finally shuffling back into the dressing room I had been in before. Arin said he was gonna give me privacy and walked off without another word.


	69. Chapter 69

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good one Dan!

Dan's POV

I stood there in the dressing room for a moment just staring at myself in the mirror. I had decided to strip during the small pacing fit I had as I tried to create something she'd melt over herself. I mean guaranteed yes, she found me attractive, but damn, I was still a string bean when I was alone. It could really had gone either way. I send her anything and I knew she'd be thrilled. Sadly though, when you're trying to be mutual in the art of 'sexting your lover via visual-play' again being a dude was weirder in my opinion.

It was like trying to work a photoshoot for being a male model. Ya just have to have the look. She's seen the pouting face, the blue steel, the smoldering smirk, nothing that was going to usually work on a usual woman was going to suffice here, no. Yet again, in a different sense, if all of these still worked, it would be too easy, thus, would not be any different from marrying someone else. I chose her, and she chose me, for the sake of we clicked. We knew the other better than a lot of people. With that being said, you'd think though I could manage to just woo her anyway!

"Okay, um..." I was running out of time hating that the longer I took; the worst images the guys could draw in their heads. I looked back down at what she sent biting my lip trying not to glance in the mirror again. "Shit okay I'm just gonna totally take a few and pick the best one, sounds fair!" I couldn't believe the sadness it came down to. Coaching myself like if I didn't get this right it was over. With a shrug though I managed to turn like she did with actually a decent smirk posting with the top hat on. The flash went off and I caught me making a face not sure about it. So, onto the second! That one I held the top hat in front of me with a devious expression as I looked away from the lens. Another eh-one came out that had me huffing feeling less of the magic or some shit.

They say though man, three times a charm, or yeah? I tried one last time with the top hat on my dome letting my hair fall wherever and a finger to my lips as I had my ass to the mirror but twisted around letting my half-chub be peeking out a little. That one when I looked at it after had me shaking my head how stupid this all was in retrospect. Posing, for my woman. Oh it's a cute concept but god, all I knew was this funnier humor that weighed out the sexy too, I guess. I loaded it up to send it when I felt a wave hit me after. I looked down to understand that I still had been backed up from the first initial siting of my love's darling message.

"Fuck..." I breathed out hearing myself becoming aroused vocally even. I leaned against the wall looking up thinking slowly more of what those hips of hers did to me, oh god yes! God the way they rolled on my cock and fuck, those gorgeous nipples just looking at me waiting to be licked. Good, fucking, shit, right the hell th-ere. Her eyes when they shut and her mouth when it opens before she cums, ohhh baby... yes...oh fuck...oh fuck... "OH SHIT! Ohh god...ohh shit...ohh fuck babe...ohhh my baby-girlll..." I could not believe it, but it certainly did happen. I felt my eyes snap open at the warm sensation slowly pouring onto my closed fist. When I looked down, almost as if I had gone into a coma for a moment, there I was. In the middle of said closed fist was my fuckin' shit just pumping my release onto my hands to the floor. I tried catching my breath wondering how I got there till a knock startled me. "CHRIST MAN! WHAT!"

"Well damn dude, you take any longer they're gonna assume you're doing more than taking a pic Dan!" Arin called from the other side. I felt my breathing skip as panic set in. He had no idea he just predicted and called me out for exactly what he teased about.

"I uh, just-" I hit send blindly with my right hand before setting my phone on the small shelf. I frantically looked at the mess I had made trying to figure out what I could do. I had only one choice that was gonna gross me the fuck out for the night. It would be a laugh later, sure, but totally was not gonna be great for me at this point in time. "Okay I just sent it man, good timing I'll be out!" I looked down at my socks shaking my head in agony. I had to clean shit up somehow, just was really wishing this wasn't it.

"Well good, cause it's almost time to meet them. Everyone's set bro." Arin shuffled away slowly from the looks of his feet. I breathed out in relief I could do this in peace. I slipped off my sock and shut my eyes not even wanting to see what was going on. It was gonna be weird being without one sock and having to somehow shove the other somewhere for later. God it was one of the grossest things I could've thought to do. When I was done I wound up slipping the other off, stuffing the jizz one in it, then getting changed. Once I came out after even trying to make myself look, uh, somewhat normal, the guys all met me by the doors ready to head out to leave. I held up a finger with a coy smile needing a minute. After her seeing the picture, I decided on making it a thing and just getting the top hat for play in the bedroom. I knew she'd get a kick out of it as a surprise when I wore it to bed. After paying I placed the thing on my head getting a laugh from the fellas as we set out to go meet our lovely ladies for dinner.

Your POV

I twirled once more feeling the gown come around me gracefully and not getting under the heels I had on successfully. I had told them I was going to be doing a lot of dancing so the associate who had been great with her needle-work, decided to hem the dress above my ankles. It was nicely done seeing though it still flowed down not looking too tampered with. I turned listening to the small chatters of the ladies whom had been actually amazing at this part seeing things I didn't even notice. It wasn't long at all it felt like that we had to have so much done. One last stitch was in place when I finally heard the word.

"Done!" the associate looked up smiling. I ruffled my gown grinning again feeling really excited! I was almost going to thank her when my phone I heard vibrate.

"Oh shit! Danny sent you a video!" Suzy held up my phone with a grin.

"Aww that's so sweet, I bet it's him missing her so much he wanted to film him saying something!" Rachel commented with a grin. I bit my lip then almost bashful.

"Knowing him, it's gonna have his humor in it as well!" Debbie added in from Skype still. She had been the one giving pointers on how to stand then walk in the heels I had. Suzy and the rest helped as well, but hearing that Debbie had my taste in a lot more than I thought had me trusting her an inch more.

"Oh man should play it! Let us hear what Danny has to say!" Melissa started the begging for me to share. I covered my red face with a nod before looking to Suzy.

"Since you've got it just play it Suze! I'll take the heat!" I laughed watching her lean in at least letting Debbie see what Dan was doing.

"F-fuck babe..." I heard a his voice then and some movement as soon as it started, "oh, oh, god baby-girl oh them hips...mmf riding my...shi-hit...oh fuck...oh god baby I love them boobs. Hoah sweetheart...oh baby-girl, fuck babe...agh...agh..oh shit... yeah baby, ugh gonna, c-um for youuu-ohhh shit...OH SHIT! Ohh god...ohh shit...ohh fuck babe...ohhh my baby-girlll." Dan I heard was panting, and that familiar gasp with his small after moans told me he milked himself too. In the middle of the store, loud and clear, my future husband had sent me a video of what I knew was him working one out over me. My face had gone from red to white as the entire store stared my way. Suzy was frozen like the rest and I was sure Debbie was scarred for life not only hearing, but seeing her son in such a position. I slinked back into myself shaking my head behind my hand-covered mouth not sure where to begin.

"Oh, wow." Suzy blurted out stunned, aggravated, grossed out, and humiliated like me. I started whispering 'no's' not believing that just happened.

"We um, are done yes? We got all of you guys?" The store manager came over slowly looking to everyone. I nodded feeling the heat again in a different way.

"Yeah, we are...I'm terribly sorry for all of this ma'am. I swear we didn't know he'd..." I launched into an apology for the ages. She cut me off however shaking her head after putting a hand up.

"It's fine, just give us a good review and we'll hopefully not see you for a second wedding. You're not the worst to come through here, but it is a tie for second." Her tone was that of a pissed off business woman and I couldn't blame her. I let Holly whom stood to help me down lead me towards the dressing room to change.

"H-Holly?" I sputtered out through small tears. I wiped them away as she answered.

"I'm right here hun, whatsup?" She slowly opened the door stepping towards me after closing it behind her. She held her arms out to hug me tight even if I was in underwear and nothing else.

"Can you just...give them my card and have them charge me and not Dan? Give them an amazing tip, I feel so awful. I'm so sorry you guys had to hear that!" I sobbed into her shoulder hugging her back. Holly reached over to grab my wallet that had laid onto of my purse.

"I can do that, yeah, you just get dressed and we'll talk more on the way to dinner." Holly kissed my hair then let me have a moment as she went to pay. I sniffled blowing my nose on some tissue I had left over from when I cried the first time seeing my dress. When I tossed it I made a move for my shirt when Melissa called to me.

"[Y/N]?" she was scared to not upset me more which I didn't blame her. I sucked up more mucus before answering her.

"Y-yeah?" I wondered if this was gonna just be all of them lined up to make me feel better. It was embarrassing me more in a way that they were being concerned like this. I should had known Dan would've done me back something similar, but not going that much more over the top. I blinked back more tears watching her slip through the door like Holly had.

"Come here girl," Melissa hugged me tight with a sigh, "please don't be mad at him. These ladies had us pinned the moment we walked in. I mean, we literally like talked about your boobs in that dress longer than normal people would've. I think you dominated Suzy in the burping contest, but hey, whatever they can judge. AND We did look damn sexy in the garter pictures we all took together! Let their opinions be shit, and us just get out of here thankful it happened AFTER the fact we had your dress done completely!" she nodded watching me glance to the door then to her. I nodded as well trying to hide the bothersome expression I could've sported. I hugged her once more then sent her out trying to pull it together. I'd talk to my fiancé once we got to the restaurant. To my luck though, I got a chance to hear outside Debbie telling everyone good-bye and that she'd call me later. My stomach felt worse than a moment ago. I was gonna be sick by the end of tonight for sure with how this had turned definitely for the worst.

I placed my dress in its own wrapping before stepping out after making sure I was all put back together. The store was still silent, and quite surely focused on waiting for us to go. It was bothering me more than when Suzy and I had-

"You have everything?" Holly smiled as I stepped closer to them. I nodded taking my card back then turning to the associates.

"I hope I covered it all, and I am again, just really sorry about this mess. I promise you'll be dealing with better clients, and not us," I gestured towards the entire group, "again." I frowned with a small nod knowing it was a true statement. Never once had I been publically told nor even done myself in so bad to be kicked out from a location. I turned slipping the card back into my purse while we filed out for my truck dresses in hands along with the accessories we had purchased.

"So those guys, rude as fuck!" Suzy announced once we all had piled in. I was throwing on my sunglasses not really contributing like the other ladies had been.

"No kidding! I mean how the hell do you treat customers as so! I mean sure we're not prim like most women, but still!" Melissa tacked on her opinion while Holly agreed. Rach added on about unfairness based on our looks anyway which had me sigh then shaking my head. I knew they were covering up the fact Dan sort of put the icing on the cake in this. No one wanted to blame him in fear of upsetting me more.

"Guys..." I quietly sighed getting their attention, "look I appreciate the cover, and I know they were a little uppity? But we sort of did go in there acting like we didn't take this any bit seriously." I bit my lip nervously. I heard a long silence until Rachel spoke up.

"So, are we supposed to write something to them? For being ourselves and having a good time? Really? No honey, they had no right to treat us as so!" She again was going with what Suzy was working at which had me then huff.

"We could had acted like we knew how to handle being in public though." I countered watching in the mirror at a red light their reactions. It was Suzy though who spoke up eventually.

"So what? All of a sudden just cause the guys aren't here we shouldn't just naturally be ourselves? You almost sound like you want us to blame Dan instead of actually blaming the fact on that we're not a typical bunch." Her tone was serious and I sadly saw her point against mine. Sure we could've acted like idiots naturally with the jokes just like when the guys had been around, but something else told me we were indeed adults too. I pondered her other comment as well. Knowing it wasn't honestly Dan's fault had me taken back some, but at the same time still mad he chose that knowing it'd be a rare shot that it'd be a private viewing. All these raced in my head as I drove closer to the restaurant.

"I mean we could blame him." Holly I could hear shrug but with a sigh and a roll of her eyes Suzy took that one for me.

"She wants to, but really it wasn't his fault! Again why should we have to tone it down when we're not with them? We had fun, and that's what matters besides getting shit done. Well it's done, and yeah maybe Dan did sorta go overboard, but the rest of the day was on us just being us. Those associates even in the end still won't be dealing with us again anyway so whatever!" Suzy's points were hit home with the ride turning from discussion to silent. I had no idea how even to make myself side with that though. It was not only the associates when that audio came through, that were scarred. I saw all their faces. How could they one moment be shocked, then just shrug it off. I started to believe it was maybe just me who had the different process. It was almost in no time though that that idea was thrown back into my mind when the parking lot was in my view.

"Oh thank god I'm starving!" I heard Rach call from the back.

"Tell me about it man! This place is the best from what Arin and I have heard!" Suzy added on. Melissa mentioned hosting something here as my mind wandered back into itself. I looked to see the guys had beaten us here leaving me a spot near them. They all were sitting in their nicer dress clothes on Arin's car waiting on us I assumed. When I pulled in the drive I saw them turn their heads smiling with a couple nods. Arin lifted his shirt flashing me as I rolled past him to park while Dan was waiting for me to cut the engine before opening my door. I couldn't help but smile seeing him offer a hand to help me out like the gentleman he could be.


	70. Chapter 70

"Hey youuu..." Dan was smiling too warmly for my liking, but it was hard after being away from him for so long. I bashfully caught myself smiling as I stepped down into my fiancé's arms only to feel them wrap tightly around me.

"Miss me much?" I hinted with my teasing words only to watch him bite his lip some with a nod.

"How could I not, hm?" Dan shook his head slowly as his grin grew. I held onto his arms rolling my eyes only thinking of the fact he was playing too coy for me right now.

"Hey guys? You wanna go eat?" we turned to see Ross blinking at us along with the rest of our friends standing awkwardly waiting on us. I turned back to Dan whom nodded towards them.

"You guys go on ahead we'll be in!" he cheerfully said watching them all glance to each other guess probably that we were going to get some time in before dinner. Which sadly, to their dismay, was far from what I wanted when I let the new-ness of the moment and my mind overcome my heart. I felt the embarrassment from earlier seeping back in the further everyone got. Dan looked back down noticing from what I guessed my mood change some based on my expression. "Hey?" he rubbed my back slowly. I looked back into his eyes for a moment then glancing away. "Baby?" Dan tilted his head into my view pressing on for me to talk to him. I shook my head before looking down between us with a sigh.

"Danny," I spoke downwards feeling my head still shaking back and forth slowly, "I-" I tried to start but felt Dan shift to press me to him.

"You what?" he ran his hands through my hair then worked down to my back again. I sighed closing my eyes hearing all over again how the store manager sounded.

"I had a long day, and even though I appreciated the, the message, I can't understand though how you could've found that a good idea." I felt Dan freeze against me not saying anything for a moment.

"W-what? Babe? You sent one to me first?" Dan stepped back to see my face easier as I met his eyes. I was sporting a frown which of course made him worry. "Honey, I'm not understanding why you're so upset." Dan was actually sounding concerned which had me sort of annoyed.

"What is there not to get? I sent you a picture, what you sent back literally had us kicked out of the entire boutique! The store manager fucking was disgusted over it!" I got a little loud letting out my frustrations. Dan flinched with a scowl as he wildly searched my face for a hint of a joke.

"Well did you show her?! Babe I swear to god you're making zero sense here!" Dan looked scared that I showed everyone the video, when really they didn't need visual on top of that famous audio now.

"I DIDN'T HAVE TO SHOW ANYONE! THEY ALL HEARD YOU-LOUD AND CLEAR!" I threw my arms up feeling my face heat more. I was trying hard not to cry over this right there in the parking lot.

"What?! Did you like play my shit for them? Did they ask about who I was?! What the fuck did they hear but not need to see that would cause such a mess?!" Dan was dancing around not wanting to admit it. I was growing closer to being fed up and just going inside.

"LEIGH! Now is like way not okay to play with me right now! I was so embarrassed and humiliated! They disliked us from the get-go then you just had to be Danny Sexbang and send that!" I stepped back from him shaking my head. Dan's expression was confusion by far which was infuriating.

"[Y/N]! I'M NOT PLAYING ANYTHING, YOU'RE TOTALLY OVER REACTING HERE! I'M VERY SURE THEY DIDN'T KICK YOU OUT BECAUSE OF A SIMPLE PICTURE!" He rose his voice finally which had me over the edge. I huffed not wanting to full-blown have it out anymore especially with everyone waiting. I held my hands up with my eyes squeezed shut just giving in.

"We're not...ugh...Dan we're not gonna have this out here. Let's just...go inside...and we'll talk more when we get home, okay?" I stepped closer taking his hand then started for the doors. Dan tugged some making me stop to turn back to him.

"I don't wanna go in there." His voice was stern. I raised an eyebrow over it glancing back to the building then him.

"Danny, they're waiting for us." I spoke slowly in more of an annoyed tone.

"Let them fuckin' wait. I will not go in there faking shit! Tell me right here, what the hell is going on with you." Dan wasn't letting it go, but I needed him to for now. I shook my head then trying to hope he'd get the hint and tugged him along once more. Dan took three steps then yanked me back into his arms.

"Daniel! Come, on! We can scream at each other in the privacy of our home!" I struggled against him only to eventually have to let him win. Dan held me tight with a huff then before swallowing hard.

"Why is it a screaming match? Over a fucking couple of pictures?! Tell me! There's something I am missing here, and obviously that something is a thing you're totally hiding from me! So we're gonna either do this here, or in the truck. Talk-to-me. Communicate with me what the fuck is going on! I'm not doing the screaming match, or 'wait till we get home' shit anymore!" Dan kept his serious tone on which had me slowly confused. He knew what he did...right?

"It's a screaming match cause you keep avoiding shit! It's a wait till we get home because they don't need to hear our drama anymore, AND I was the one who sent a picture...YOUUUU SENT A GODDAMN PORNO!" I scowled then was able to fold my arms in his hold. Dan's mind was elsewhere because I saw him mouthing something to himself. I rolled my eyes before interrupting his inner thoughts, "Oh what you're gonna act like you don't know now?!" I got a little louder again making him startle. Dan held up a finger then slipped out his phone.

"H-hold on...I sent you...." Dan opened out messages between us and I saw the thumbnail with the 'play' option. Dan's eyes I watched go wide then his jaw drop. "Oh...oh fuck..." he gasped.

"Yeah, you said that already, like a million times as you milked your dick." I spat at him. Dan snapped his eyes to me shaking his head.

"Th-that? Was not...baby I swear to god I did not even know that I did that. I must've did it on accident while I was, well, doing what you guys all...oh no..." Dan groaned letting his eyes close as he shook his head. "Baby, please tell me this was not..." Dan begged as I nodded.

"Yeah, it was only a video message not a thumbnail on the preview...Suzy opened it thinking it was something sweet, and yeah...I get to talk to your mother about it tomorrow." I frowned watching Dan's horror be further realized.

"N-noooo...oh baby...please no! She heard me too?!" Dan panicked shaking his head.

"She saw, Dan. Suzy had the tablet near her with her on Skype and had the screen in front of it too..." I confessed watching Dan rest his head on the top of his iPhone.

"I can't...oh god baby, I-I'm so sorry...there was actually supposed to be a picture-" Dan went through his phone to show me not one, but three shots. I looked through them all smiling a little seeing his efforts. I looked back up at him shrugging while moving to take his phone back. When I jerked it playfully away shaking my head Dan eyed me with a smirk.

"I'm sending them to me! Since you-" I backed away watching Dan stalk towards me with us starting to giggle, "embarrassed me publicly I'll be needing-AH!" In seconds as I was making my stand I was flipped over Dan's shoulder. While I squealed cracking up as he paraded me towards the doors both of us almost forgot I was wearing a skirt. "Dan-ny! Ahah! Put me down! My shit is totally riding up!" I protested then begged.

"Oh yeah?! Good! Cause I know you were totally gonna tell me you were gonna save these for yourself to punish me with no sex! WHICH is totally not happenin there baby-girl! If anything! I AM MORE AT RIGHT TO SAY IT TO YOU!" Dan cracked up before throwing me back forward carrying me just in his arms normally. I had a shocked expression that made him snort too.

"HOW SO!" I demanded with a howl. Dan stopped before the doors then slid to the side. He set me down seeing others approaching to enter in and hand me in his arms standing close to him as he dipped down to whisper in my ear.

"Because...you're the one who decided to show me what my baby's gonna look like when I get her over that threshold on our honeymoon!" Dan quickly covered his mouth playing like he was shocked at that knowing I'd do the same but actually be surprised he'd say that. I giggled seeing him mock me then used the same hand I had covered my mouth to slap his shoulder making him giggle with me.

"God I hate you so much!" I teased biting my lip feeling him pull me closer again. He let his head rest on mine with his tongue stuck between his teeth teasing me more.

"No you donnn't...." he sung out quietly. I stroked my thumbs on his chest when my hands went flat on it.

"No I so do!" I protested snickering up at him. Danny took my face in his hands shaking his head while swaying with me.

"Nuh-uhhh my Nuggle Butt...her loves me 'member?" Dan cooed nuzzling my nose. I huffed with a wide grin still trying to resist him.

"Nope! I'm so mad at you babe, hear my fury!" I attempted to sound mad still hearing him 'aww' over the sad try.

"Oh yeah baby, so much fury, I'm shaking I'm so scared!" He kissed my cheeks then making me blush. I held onto his wrists then bit my lip hiding my smile. Dan slowly leaned in kissing it as so first then since his attempt had me unable to keep it bit I let my wide smile and laugh come through.

"You're so mean Daniel..." I looked away until I felt another kiss to my nose. I looked back to see him warmly glowing as he adored me quietly.

"I'm awful huh?" Dan rolled his eyes shaking his head. I stroked his wrists while pecking his chin lightly.

"Mhmm, so mean to me..." I cooed back watching him smirk with a short laugh that had covered his exhale. His eyes turned sincere though again as he kissed my forehead whispering to me.

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to ruin your day hun..." he rested his own back onto the spot that had left the ghost of his lips on my skin. I sighed needing to let it go there or it'd be silly of me to keep using it as a crutch to just be mad for no reason.

"It was an accident; I forgive you baby..." I whispered back taking him in my hands then pressing my lips to his. Dan hesitated from what I could feel before I coaxed him on with another kiss that it was really alright. He returned it stroking my bottom lip with his tongue after feeling me grip onto him.

"Hmm I love you..." he sung out against my lips making me helpless. I went back for more but tried to keep it a little less intense seeing that we were still by the entrance.

"I love you too Leigh..." I smiled up at him until I closed my eyes when he went for another peck to my nose. His arms embraced me more in a hug that had us swaying again feeling the comforting air seep back in around us. 

"Mmm, ready to go in?" he asked into my hair. I stepped back a little then taking his arm that time with a smile.

"Yes, finally. I'm sure someone explained it by now, right?" I shrugged as he made a move to lead us to the door.

"I hope so man. Really would like to just not have to talk about this shit again. I mean until my mother which, fuck that almost makes me not wanting to eat right now..." Dan's shame was still showing as we got into the lobby. I spun before he got to the other set of glass-set-in-brass doors to stop him for a quick reminder.

"Hey, we'll handle that, together. You said, it's us in this shit. Okay? So for now let's honestly go in, and enjoy our good friends with a nice dinner to close out a stressful day. I can't be the only one who got picked on entirely, am I?" I gave him a knowing look seeing him bashfully nod as he understood what I meant.

"No, they got me good too babe...made me sorta miss you more since we play but not like cut-throat shit. Ya know?" Dan shrugged before meeting me halfway in a peck on the lips. I spun then taking his hand to lead him into the restaurant. No sooner did we enter though we saw the tables they had put together for us. Arin was waving us over with a raised glass actually announcing our entry the closer we got.

"Raise em high bitches! Look who decided to join their fuckin' wedding party for food! Damn guys thought it was gonna be another PegFest deal! Ya know? The time where we like totally celebrated your guy's engagement while you both just...ya know...went back and fu-" Arin almost got it out but Dan saved another moment of embarrassment for the two of us for the last bit of the day.

"Ha! Thanks man! Yeah it's always great to join you guys!" Dan smiled way too long at Arin as we sat down near the middle of the table. I was on Suzy's left while Dan was on Barry's right. Arin sat across from his wife while Ross and Holly sat together on his side across from us. Melissa was across from Barry actually chatting about something I didn't pick up on yet, then it was Brian and Rachel down at the end. Dan had a menu between us a moment later letting us get something to share since he knew they served large helpings here.

"So Dan! Suzy and I were talking-" Arin spoke up a little more enthusiastic than usual making us cringe. Dan again cut him off shaking his head as he spoke.

"We already know, we worked it out. Thank you though. Yes Arin, I did have a meltdown finding out as well. How was your day Suzy?!" Dan looked a little more serious at Suzy almost daring her to say something. She was holding back a laugh knowing we both knew everyone knew.

"Um, great! The dress place was sort of filled with a bunch of assholes but was fine." She answered him back stating her case again. Dan's sight flickered to me then back to her.

"I set you guys up with the best seat in the house man, how could they not like you?!" Dan was referring to giving them a heaping sum thinking he still paid for it. I shifted a little trying not to seem obvious, but there was another reason I was marrying Dan. With a sigh he laid the menu down and turned to me. "What did you dooo?" He sung out not meaning to sound annoyed, but did anyway.

"Nothing..." I looked away seeing no help coming my way. Dan put his arm around my shoulders pulling me back to rest on his chest almost reclining a little.

"Mhmm, what happened besides what we discussed babe?" Dan prompted me and I guiltily looked to Suzy whom raised her eyebrows letting me dig my own grave.

"Agh, fine!" I turned to face my future husband who had tilted his head patiently waiting for me to explain, "When we got there, they sort of had us pinned, I guess," I glanced to the women whom let me continue on as well, "as like, not hooligans, but they didn't take us seriously-" I almost had the rest out but knew she couldn't stand it.

"It was bull-fucking-shit Dan! You should've seen the way they looked at all of us when we came in! Like money did not matter one bit! The only time they barely put on professional faces was when they did her fucking dress! Even that was stressful! Like they gave us dirty looks just cause we were ourselves and shit! And her and I even discussed this too," Suzy nodded to me, "that I believe you weren't what caused all that, but she believes it so! My argument, all I am saying is, that we pretty much were thrown out for being ourselves! I mean they found their reason with-with well what happened, and ran with it! It was super-unfair for us, but whatever it's done." Suzy sighed catching her breath.

"Shit babe? Were they that rude?! I mean all we had to deal with was fuckin' some blonde who seemed to like Dan a little too much!" Arin summarized their time, but after hearing the last bit I felt myself tense up. It took everything in me to try to relax still being up against Dan a little hoping he didn't catch it.

"Really now? Did you guys remind her he was the groom?" Holly spoke up almost in a way for me. I watched more intensely the expressions of the fellas seeing if anyone didn't match up.

"We uh were told she knew whom he was when they went by themselves really." Barry spoke up with a shrug that made his black dress shirt wrinkle a little. Melissa bit her lip before quietly telling him to iron it and the fabric next time will do that less. With a blush he thanked her then looked over as Ross continued on.

"Ya know what was strange to me? Was that Dan even being the one who made sure to tell her, and she still was like all giddy while hemming his waist band! Like, how the hell do you not get the hint!? It was weird as hell!" Ross shook his head and I caught Holly glancing my way knowing I'm sure from word of mouth how I had felt about that woman. Dan that time I felt shift behind me making me wonder what expression he had. I didn't get the chance to look because Brian caught my attention soon after Ross had commented.

"Right like dude was making it known! Yet she was way too attentive! There was a point where I even asked her to help me with something that I didn't even need so she'd leave him be!" Brian I could tell was shaking his head because Arin nodded slowly my way.

"Yeah but, I mean, the frustrations for him weren't exactly like, her alone. I mean, I'm sorry Dan, we roasted that ass so hard today, and I feel bad now!" Arin apologized sincerely to his friend who's voice vibrated me as he finally said something after all this.

"'S-totally okay dude, I wasn't as pissed as I seemed. Just the phone thing was all I couldn't stand!" Dan brought up something odd that he never mentioned yet.

"What phone thing?" I asked tilting my head to see him better. Dan nodded towards Arin who was laughing on the inside from the way he hid his mouth behind his hand.

"Yes Arin! My lovely best bro! Tell the lady here what you asses did to me!" Dan threw Arin under the bus, but it was Brian who apparently was in on it too, whom spoke up.

"Hey man! You were a sap all fucking morning until your phone was taken!" the eldest man there commented.

"No shit, listen to the truth over there! You like were legit lost puppy bullshit cause you missed her all damn day!" Arin added in pointing to Brian then me. I scowled as I glanced to Arin's legit other half whom was looking down obviously guilty after the day we started with.

"INTERESTING!" I obnoxiously stated leaning closer to her. Suzy looked at Arin whom only shook his head cracking up before holding out his hand to high-five her.

"FUCK YEAH! LOVE YOU GIRL!" Arin cheered while Suzy joined in on his humor. Dan and I both sighed but it was him to have to ask.

"I know we mentioned this, but what did you do to her?!" Dan was asking anyone as he pointed down at me. Suzy shook her head not saying it, which that started off a 'mums the word' fiasco until Melissa couldn't help herself.

"Suzy took her phone, we all sort of picked on her and how much you two sleep together, um, just silly little fun times I guess? Nothing too bad?" Melissa sort of gave them all up which I silently thanked her for. Dan sat forward wrapping his arms around me kissing my hair. He was in a protective stance looking towards Arin and Suzy.

"You guys are really taking this thing as far as we'll let huh?" Dan asked jokingly watching Arin and Suzy nod happily. Dan squeezed me tighter kissing my hair. "Won't let them hurt my baby no more's okay?" Dan cooed to me quietly making me lean back to kiss him.

"My hero!" I grinned wider. Dan smiled actually accepting it for once. Ross I caught shaking his head as he rolled his eyes.

"Oh please Ross do share your lovely thoughts!" Arin encouraged knowing he had something sarcastic to say.

"You didn't just hear them?" Ross nodded our way. Arin shook his head which made Ross then sigh.

"What happened?" Brian called down towards us then which gave Ross more ammo to tell.

"They like totally were all 'Oh baby I'll never let them be mean to youuu again!' and she's like 'oh my hero let me suck your dick in the parking lot ooo!" Ross's exaggeration had Dan and I both waving him off mutually.

"Dude we did not say shit like that. All I said was I wasn't gonna let you dicks be mean to her anymore, and she said my hero. Nothing, else!" Dan confidently declared the best he could. Brian I heard snort from beside us which had me shifting to see him better. Dan let his one arm rest on the back of my seat as I put my attention towards his bandmate.

"You really think it's gonna stop after today? Remember what your plans are for Saturday dude!" Brian reminded us of the forty-eight-hour fiasco of being apart before seeing the other at the ceremony on Sunday. Dan and I both took our turns to sigh together hating that we were embracing this. I wound up resting my head on Dan's shoulder feeling defeated.

"Oh suck it up Little One, you guys will be fine! Now you two need to order before they come back." Arin nodded to the menu lying flat in front of Dan and I. Dan made a noise sounding like he was clicking his tongue. I looked over seeing him hesitating before picking it up. Instantly he was squinting to focus. I nudged him with a look that told him I saw it. Dan kissed the side of my head with a hopeful smile my way. I gave him another expression that was insisting on him wearing his glasses. Dan rolled his eyes then nosed my hair with another kiss before I reached to grab my purse. I slipped him the black case again with a kiss to his cheek. Dan placed the frames on his face then pulled the menu back some.

"Oh shit! You totally just gave him a wife-look!" Ross pointed out earning the nudge from Holly. I looked up with a smile not even hating he called me out. Dan glanced to the side with a crooked smirk my way that had me reach under the table to squeeze his thigh. Dan jerked only slightly with a wider grin growing on his face. I felt him brush fingers through my hair as he bit his lip probably not even reading anything.

"Shut up Ross, it's not even embarrassing to him. He likes the wifey thing she's got going on. Trust me, I know!" Arin called back to the moments he witnessed back in Michigan with us. I smiled his way seeing my 'big brother' genuinely give me a warm one back. It was admittedly one of the moments he loved. It was the day we sort of locked it in place knowing we were what we wanted, Dan and I.

"Do you Daniel? Do you like her telling you what to do?" Ross mockingly was interested in this answer. Dan slowly lowered the menu between us to blink at him. His smile grew into a laugh telling me he was thinking of other ideas that went with me bossing him around. Knowing this though is why I then had my hand massaging his thigh. No flinching that time confirmed it for me. Dan swallowed some water before answering his friend.

"Heh, actually Ross, Arin's right. I don't mind it at all! She's not like a dictator, just looks out," Dan's warm, brown, loving eyes shifted to me, "she likes to take care of me. Which, is totally awesome. Means she loves me, wants what's best as long as it's in a healthy place. I do the same man." Dan looked back to Ross who was awful quiet then. Arin snorted seeing Dan rendered his pal speechless.

"Aww, Ross is quiet! That's amazing!" Arin howled seeing Ross nod slowly.

"Ya got nothin' for once do you?" Barry even broke his small conversation continued with Melissa to take note. Ross slowly smiled whole shaking his head.

"I-I guess not! Damn! Good game man!" Ross reached to shake Dan's hand. Danny snickered, but did take the gesture. Arin made noises of his own pleasure seeing the rare moment unfold.

"So are-are we done? Can we choose what we want please?" Dan looked around letting anyone say their last bit.

"No!" Arin joked sounding like we weren't allowed, "Just cause you fuckin' asked...pansy!" he teased further making Dan sigh then flip the menu up again. A couple of giggles were heard over that which led to Dan and I snickering together. I continued rubbing his thigh while laying back on his shoulder. Eventually we agreed to share a chicken dish containing a few sides that sounded amazing which was ordered not too long after we decided. Once the waiter got everyone's drink and entrée order, the calm set in as we all settled down comfortably. It wasn't much longer after though that Dan's fingers lingered behind my hair gently touching the back of my neck sending chills down my spine.


	71. Chapter 71

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...Not quite back...never was quite gone.

We had ordered three different wines it felt like throughout dinner. Everyone had had their personal favorite which was fun passing around glasses and enjoying a good meal with them. Dan had ordered of course ours which we kept to ourselves mostly. We had been on our third glass while Arin and Brian discussed across the table the reception more. They were just about on the subject of another number when something else got my attention.

Just to my left, my fiancé had been slowly escalating our 'under the table' plays. It had gone from him tickling my neck, to working his way down, and about the time my attention had focused back on it, I hadn't realized he made it towards my inner thigh.

"Yeah so we do what, speeches, songs, cake, songs?" Brian perked up barely coming through my haze. I looked past Dan whom was too good at playing subtle because he was full on multitasking.

"I mean everyone sorta gets a break yeah?" Dan added in while shifting his hand to caress my skin under the skirt. I felt the need to lock my legs close only to feel him stretch his fingers out re-spreading them. I almost missed the glance my way after he had done so.

"So who's on first?" Suzy asked leaning on her fist. Arin nodded to her with a smile then also pointed to Holly.

"You two lovely ladies are!" Arin confirmed looking between them. I heard their responses but was simply unable to focus fully. Another inch Dan had slid his hand up making me bite my lip a little.

"Stop, your cheeks are already giving you away..." I felt the puffs of air come in as he whispered to me. Dan pulled me closer to him having me tuck into his side some. I felt his finger graze my underwear-covered heat making me flinch just a little.

"So Dan!" Ross spoke up a little louder than usual. I wondered if he was catching on or just being obnoxious. My paranoia was getting the best of me.

"I-I'm right here man? What's with the like yelling sorta?" Dan shrugged with a smile. He leaned more towards my head resting on it after a small kiss as Ross responded.

"Um, are we telling them about the-uh secret?" Ross glanced towards me then Suzy with that. I actually had some of my head cleared for a moment making it not so much of a hassle. I was able to look over once my fiancé had moved his bushel of hair to see my raised eyebrows in questioning what Ross was asking about.

"What secret?" Suzy asked pretty much the only way to go about it. I glanced back to Ross seeing him almost fall for it. Dan I caught making a face just as Arin covered his mouth.

"God! Are you this gullible?!" Arin hissed at him watching the Aussie shrug then looked to Dan. By that point I was blinking back at my future husband as well only to feel another set of strokes making me scowl but also flare up more. Dan almost had a challenging expression that hinted for me to try something.

"Dude?!" Arin barked getting Dan to casually look back to him.

"Hm?" Dan politely acknowledged his friend while shifting to naturally be more towards the conversation. Little did anyone know I was busy trying to not home in on the fact my panties were indeed being nudged to the side gently until Dan's two fingers had space to rub up and down my slit as he participated.

"Did you like zone out man? Ross asked you a question. Now are we gonna discuss the secret one or are you still wanting her," Arin nodded my way without looking, thank god, "to be in the dark about it?"

"Oh! Um," Dan looked me over seeing a completely different topic in my eyes. I was pleading by that point which had to had been seconds after his adjustment. "Ya know what," Dan answered me with his own eyes back holding only the term 'patience' which helped me none, "she'll just see when the time comes. I mean if you wanna tell Suzy when we're all split for the day totally fine. It is I have to admit rather awesome though." Dan's casual shrug was covering up so many things.

"Right on, okay, um hun guess you'll get your answer once we take off then!" Arin smiled to Suzy whom was of course excited to know.

"Yes!" she bounced a little then batted her eyelashes at me almost asking me to not be bad in a way.

"Oh can I know too!?" Holly chimed in full of hope. Arin nodded his head quickly her way then promising he'd just let everyone in on it. My worry of what that whole thing would be was clouded as Dan continued on his journey to have me ruining a chair soon in this place. I felt myself twitch as he parted my folds finding my clit to home in on. In that lovely chain of events my left hand I hadn't realized had slowly been clamping down on his own inner thigh until I felt him hiss softly in my ear.

"Babe...easy..." he breathed into me then kept his charade up by kissing my hair. I let him shift a little letting me lean more comfortably on him as we listened in on when the reception rehearsals could be. During Brian explaining he needed to pack his Casio and such I let my hand search for my easier target. Dan was fully cocked and loaded once I began massaging him through his pants. A small groan came through into his hand as we pretended to pay attention then. It was only a matter of time before one was going to have to give in.

"...So what you're saying is that we literally may have to have three?!" Barry I caught more in a confusion once my mind settled in on following one person.

"Yeah dude like ya got, fuckin' um-the ceremony, dinner, and then we-being us duders- have to do our thing! Honestly we should have four, but we don't have the time!" Brian explained then.

"So what days did you wanna set up for that?" Barry asked then anyone willing to answer. Arin was gonna cut in but from assuming since he hadn't said much due to trying to focus, Dan cut him off with a day.

"How's Wednesday sound?" he suggested with a sigh. I could feel the vibration from his left leg bouncing in anxiousness the further we played under the table. I groped Dan a little hard after noting that feeling his hips shift to my touch. The pulse from him being so riled up was beating into my hands from his cock. I barely caught everyone's response on that one.

"We can shoot for that? I mean what day were you picking up your parents again?" Arin gestured that it was good so far.

"UH-umm," I squeezed toying with Dan as he tried to not lose it while answering, "Th-Thursday..." Dan exhaled heavily near my ear, "fuck baby...easy I said." He warned again. His words mixed with the then less sensual more soothing circling had me relax some trying to listen.

"Okay, uh now are you both going cause I mean we could work on the bridal party like last minute details and shit?" Suzy suggested looking to me to answer.

"W-we," I looked away from her trying not to hiss over the heightened speed Dan then played. He was getting me back for what I had done to him which was making this a more torturous situation than fun anymore, "shit, um-" I cursed looking back to Suzy but was seeing her either catching on like Ross may had, or concerned.

"You okay?" She touched my shoulder which hand me trying not to flinch. Dan slowed his middle finger down too much for my liking, but I knew it was so I could answer.

"Y-yeah just like slight headache I think after the stress of today kicking in. That and well wine is all I've drank." I shrugged the best I could watching her nod slowly in understanding.

"Here baby..." Dan reached over handing me a glass of water from his end, "sorry, sorta stole yours huh?" he smiled a very fake casual smile as I took the glass. I hadn't noticed he had completely used both hands to hold the cold beverage until he decided to re-warm his fingers on me making me suddenly have to keep drinking so I wouldn't moan. "And to answer for her, actually um we were gonna do dinner with them and my sister and grandma!" Dan saved me earning a few points back on after his temperature stunt. Suzy waved it off shaking her head insisting it was fine.

"It's cool no biggie; we can handle that without her! Where were you guys going to do that at?" Suzy smiled curious as to our plans.

"Oh! Just a small place near the house. Nothing fancy since flights are gonna suck for them, ya know?" Dan I felt shrug then take the glass once he saw I was finished.

"Thanks babe." I simply said with a small smile. Danny kissed my cheek after he set the glass down.

"Welcome, um, did you need more?" he offered with a crooked smirk telling me he was teasing me then.

"I'm okay for now, thank you." I kissed his cheek back. Dan actually made a move to stretch taking his hand away almost expecting the small whine I let only him hopefully hear. I knew he did too because when he was done with his fit, he returned his hand on my thigh just like when he had started. I communicated further of my wants by letting him feel my fingers inch towards his zipper then.

"So what about the catering has anyone called to make sure it's all set?" Melissa asked out of nowhere, or, so I heard. Everyone looked around at the other seeing if anyone was gonna speak up.

"Fuck, guess not, well shit um..." Dan nudged me as he continued, "we'll do it on our way home since that's needed to be double checked." He nodded confidently even as I slowly made the move to let tab of the zipper slide down conveniently in one swift move once Ross sneezed about three times.

"Okay and the cake?" Melissa then looked to me and it was only a beat off that I answered her.

"Um, on Friday, I am definitely checking on that order!" I nodded with a big smile. The smile on the outside was for her assurance. The actual reasoning behind it though was more for the fact I had successfully managed to slip my hand around my hubby's cock. Dan twitched during my response once our skin made contact.

"Ooo so what kind are ya gettin'?" Arin asked curious about the food portions as always. I giggled playfully again more for Dan than him.

"I decided on a red-velvet swirl! Like a red-velvet and vanilla! Gonna have white frosting and the cake topper I actually custom ordered with Melissa when we first started planning, right?" I looked back down to see her nodding that I was remembering right. Conversation thankfully turned from there for a moment allowed me to focus on teasing Dan with thumbing over his favorite spot under his tip.

"Baby-girl..." Danny moaned into my neck softly before kissing it lightly. I placed my hand over my mouth to be able to whisper back to him but make it look like I had been listening again.

"Tell me..." I whispered so he could hear me. Danny gently thrusted into my palm with a short noise that had me suddenly thinking of how we could excuse ourselves.

"Hey Dan you okay man?" Arin of course knowing his friend all too well only saw Dan resting his head on my shoulder with his eyes closed. I released him from under the table to casually bring my arm around to tickle his neck then stroke his hair.

"He's not feeling good...huh babe?" I brushed his curls away feeling him shake his head on me.

"Damn, we can call it an early night man, I mean was gonna see if everyone wanted to hang out at someone's place after but you look not okay bro." Arin frowned while sounding sincere. I almost felt bad that he was taking pity on Dan when really he just was needing a release badly.

"Wanna get some air baby?" I offered a double message to him. We could get it done in a reasonable time with how close we brought the other. Dan whined then nodded a little with his sickly act working.

"Come wiff me?" he whined turning to look up at me with big eyes. I kissed his forehead nodding.

"Of course, come on..." I let him sit up some. He sniffled playing it out keeping everyone focused on his upper torso and not the face he was stuffing himself back in his pants. He let me stand up first of course playing it off that I could let him lean on me for support. I didn't even fix my situation going on as I 'helped' him stand then maneuver towards the doors. I thought I heard whispering, but blew it off seeing our salvation through the glass doors.


	72. Chapter 72

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> back seat lovin' ;)

"How in the hell are they not gonna know is beyond me!" Dan chuckled as we crossed the lot. My truck was coming up closer and it was about a few steps to the side where Dan was able to drop the sickly act. He had managed to tug me along biting his lip when he'd look back to me. It was honestly a ton of different feelings not just from that but from what we were about to do.

"You know they know though! How else do we solve issues!?" I joked seeing the last few feet ahead. Dan shook his head after slowing his pace not wanting to rush the rest of the way.

"Well, screw their opinions or whatever man! I just want my lady," Dan spun to pull me to his chest as he leaned against my back driver side door. I rested my hands on the soft fabric of his dress shirt that had been draped over the familiar figure I was about to indulge in, "and I'd like her," Dan lifted me having me wrap my legs around his hips, "now." He whispered the last part in an exhale before kissing me a little harder than usual.

"Mmm..." I groaned into his mouth once that tongue of his parted my lips. Dan rested his hands cupping my ass while we made out in public for once-er twice.

"Fuck baby...just had to gimme a handy under the table hm?" Danny half chuckled shaking his head before going back in for another long kiss. I could feel his hands' joints twitching trying to hold me up but wanting to move at the same time. I popped one eye open reaching behind him tugging at the door.

"Shit..." I breathed out looking into my fiancé's eyes that were even showing his smile without me needing to actually glance to see it.

"I got it babe...patience...always patience with you huh?" Danny had already reached into my purse that had been hanging off of me to grab my keys. He set me down a little shakily but it wasn't a disaster. I used what was left of my will to stand as he pressed the button. With a loud warning chime though, the giveaway wasn't even going to be our appearances after, but it was the location's loud mouth before. "After you my love." Dan nodded with a wide smile allowing me to climb in the back end of the cab first. Another round on a bench seat wasn't going to be a new thing for us. I slide in resting on my back watching Dan then look back to make sure no one was coming out before crawling in after me. I couldn't help but giggle as he slammed the door behind his tall self. I glanced to see his curls flattening on the roof of the interior which had me unable to stop. Dan caught on soon after with a sigh shaking his head again at my childish amusement.

"I'm sorry!" I squealed feeling him nip the side of my neck then snickering into my skin.

"You're gonna be you keep it up babe!" He warned then soothed the mark he left with a deeper kiss that had him begin to ravish that sensitive spot for a moment bringing us back to why we ever were here. I sighed out content with those sorts of affection then got to hear Dan's own relief he could roam where he wanted. Which, with that had being pointed out, I was wriggling under his touches even if they were just caressing different places on my torso.

"Danny..." I whispered to him watching him kiss slowly down to my collar bone. His eyes flickered up to me when he stopped for a moment to assess my expression once the name hit his ears.

"What baby?" Danny cooed sliding back up to take my lips; they still tasted of wine which was adding to how intoxicating he was.

"I missed you..." I quietly whimpered up at him watching the glaze in his eyes grow thicker. They almost turned into chocolate marbles that I could gaze at forever.

"Missed you too my angel..." Danny lovingly kissed my lips again. His tongue licked gently the roof of my mouth before he pulled back to then place a gentle kiss on my forehead. I reached to run my hands down Dan's still covered chest biting my lip not paying attention to how long he'd been watching me with a crooked smile. I did look up though seeing he hadn't even taken off his glasses.

"Okay before you ruin these," I had to bring myself out of it to slide off the black frames from him, "I'll be taking them back to put away safely." I smiled back at him as he reached for my purse that I had set on the floor.

"Proving my point further baby-girl...huh?" Danny smooched my cheek as I closed the black case then tossed it back into the bag.

"Always gonna take care of my hubby." I cooed up at him after wrapped my arms around his neck. I kissed him slowly trying to swap our positions with no casualties. Dan had to pull away to make sure he was going to not hurt himself. He managed to slide me back onto his lap smoothly for being in a slightly cramped space for him.

"Gonna take care of me now too?" Dan playfully questioned as he nuzzled my nose.

"Mhmmm..." I hummed back with a smile then. My fingers laced into his hair as I went back for another long, steamy kiss that had him shudder on a rare occasion. My teeth tasted his slightly chapped lip as I nibbled on his bottom one. Dan's tongue beckoned in a curling motion against the roof of my mouth again for me to come to him. When our mouths reconnected our tongues enveloped the other in growing passion between us. It was only a few hours we had been away from the other but it felt like forever with how stuck on the other we'd always been.

"Fuck..." Dan whispered his familiar tell-tale sign that he was getting antsy. I nipped at his jawline that was again growing some stubble. I heard the small hisses slip passed his lips from him trying so hard not to moan for me just yet. My lips worked their way to appreciate his neck some, being that it was always one of his places that got him going. I sucked near his jugular as I tugged his hair for stability while moving and heard a groan turn into a whimper sooner than usual. "Baby..." his voice was breathless for me. I acknowledged his small beg with a roll of my hips feeling his need worsening on his behalf.

Dan's hands gripped my hips under the skirt with his fingertips digging into me. I let out a small moan over another simple gesture, but continued on working around his collar. It was long before lips tried to kiss my hair letting me know to come back to him. I carefully looked back up into his eyes from where I was. Danny was panting while trying to bite his lip quieting himself. I kissed where his teeth hung onto it only to feel him let it go. I sucked on the same lip that time before letting him come back for air.

"Tell me..." I took his line whispering it back to him. Of all the times he asked me, I decided to let him be the one to answer. His pleading gaze was more than enough for me, but something inside my core needed to hear him.

"Baby-girl..." Danny whimpered as I slowly rolled my hips on him. His mouth remained parted open while his nails indented my skin.

"Tell me hubby...what do you want?" I asked between us again rolling my hips a little less slow. Dan's eyes closed with a loud gasp followed with a mouthed curse. I sucked on the side of his neck then even deeply kissed near his earlobe. Another hiss with my multitasking had bubbled up from him again.

"B-abe... f-please honey...touch me-somethin'..." Danny begged then easier than what I had imagined. His head was lying back by the time he got his words out. I nipped his neck then let my hands trace down towards the buttons on his shirt. I needed to draw this out for how much of a mess we were about to make back here. It wasn't long before each button slipped free revealing his torso to me. I returned my lips to his collarbone where he had let me get to before then kissed through his chest hair letting my eyes close as I wandered sucking downwards towards his left nipple. "Mmm-ssss-fuck!" Danny flinched as soon as I made contact with my tongue to his own sensitive peak.

"Hubby..." I spoke against him feeling him deeply rub my hips with his thumbs. I flicked again only to embrace the jerk of his hips that had me internally wanting more.

"Oh, babe...n-uh," he was losing his ability to keep himself together as I trailed to the next. Dan's louder gasp drug a soft moan from me, "fuck!" I heard almost choked out instead of solid like always. It dawned on me with a little push of 'why' that I had forgotten where one if his favorite places to have sex was.

"You like that baby?" I rolled my hips more generously as I watched my fiancé only able to nod with his mouth then hanging more open and his eyes still shut. "You wanna watch me take your cock hubby?" I innocently asked as I squirmed to fit between his legs. Dan's hands reached to curl his fingers under my shirt pulling it off as I sank down onto the floorboard. His eyes were half-lidded but had locked onto me as I made a move for his belt.

"So gorgeous to me..." Danny breathed out slowly biting his lip again. I kissed his waist band after getting him undone before I watched him know to raise his hips. His cock sprang free glistening with pre-cum that I knew was probably all in his boxers too. I stroked him slowly while tonging his slit cleaning up his mess. His lips I caught were an 'ooo' shape as he breathed out a little riggedly.

"Mmm, Danny..." I groaned before sucking on his head. Dan was in pieces with his small whimpers as his hands lazily weaved through my hair.

"Mmmf...babe...hoah...ohhh shit..." Danny breathed out sounding like he was out of breath. I felt his hips thrust up some as I licked the underside of his shaft. There was another groan for me to take him which I listened to. My throat helped take his length a little before I bobbed my head hearing Dan losing it. "Nnnf, ohh, ohh, fuck baby...oh god I love when you-fuck don't make me cum babe...oh god don't make me cum...lemme get inside you baby...oh fuck...oh please..." Danny sung for me technically with the most begging I had heard before from him. My lips slid down slowly one last time before popping him out. His hands had been gripping his own hair from the way some tuffs had stuck together. I sat up higher on my knees to meet his lips that aggressively kissed mine telling me he was close.

"I love you..." I managed to say trying to keep up with him. Dan had almost gone into a frenzy with his kissing. He was appreciating me, but desperate for us as well. I had to eventually hold his cheeks in my hands to steady him again, "Easy hubby, we're gonna get there...again, I love you baby..." I softly called to him watching his eyes stay locked on mine as he tried to match my breathing. I hushed him with a gentler kiss on his cheeks then lips hearing the hum of him settling back down for me.

"Love you too wifey..." Danny whispered keeping his lips only centimeters away. I nodded slowly with a sigh that told him it was okay. I soon felt his hands working towards my panties while he slowly started back working on me. His head I felt dip kissing my clavicle using a hint of tongue. His fingers were busy hooking under again another piece of fabric of mine only to tug slightly on them after his lips trailed back towards my own earlobe. "Mmm lift." Danny coached trying to get them off. The lace I felt slide against the direction I lifted on one side then the other. I heard them hit my front seat quietly from Dan tossing them away.

His fingers from his left hand were traveling then after kneading my fully bare ass a couple times. I was rocking against his erection but not on so. When his middle and pointer met with my clit I jerked my hips against him hearing a small snicker against my shoulder.

"Mmmf, baby what?" I whined softly. Danny peeked back up as he worked his way towards my nipples.

"She don't like being teased back hm?" he made his point seeing that I tortured him in a good way. I whined resting my hands in his hair but curling my fingers around locks. Dan's moan as he uncovered my peaks was deeper than usual which had me shudder almost as bad as he had.

"Dan..." I slurred under my breath feeling him lap my nipple up with his tongue. His circling synced up with this fingertips, only driving me wild more than when he had toyed with me during dinner. It was familiar electric currents running through me again that had my patience he loved to tease about disappearing once my hips jerked again. "Hubby!" I cried out not liking it anymore. I was feeling his pain, but noticed he did the same in suckling up my right nipple in response. My moan that he drug from me had a hint of a growl to it. Dan breathed through his nose in a laugh that he clipped short once I reached to stroke him between us.

"Shit..." Dan breathed out letting the exhales wash over the damp skin he left. I felt him slip his fingers back some toying with my core as he looked back into my eyes again. "You want my cock to stretch you or me?" Dan kissed up my neck sucking marks into it. I whimpered not sure which but knew I wanted to feel something.

"I-" I got out the only word out I could before a love bite sent a wave of heat through me. He dragged another moan from my lips that had me suddenly repeating 'your cock,' over and over to him.

"Okay baby, it's okay, hush here I am...shhh...lift your hips up." Danny cooed softly against my lips as he helped me raise up. I felt him tease a little to get natural juices lubing him up so it wasn't painful. I gripped him close though, making him burry his lips into the base of my neck as I inched down on him. It was like from all the stress that today had held this was what made it worth it. Once I hit his base hearing us both end our initial groan feeling the other react, Dan reached to lace our fingers together with a lazy smile playing on his lips.

"D-Danny..." I stammered feeling him adjust which had him thrusting up a little as he did so.

"'S okay babe, roll your hips for me honey." Dan softly encouraged me. I let my hips do as before which with him snuggly filling my center meant for him hitting the right spot either way. I brought even my hips up some then sank down once I had a rhythm. Dan resumed kissing on my jaw while our hands still held the other's tightly between us.

"Fuck..." I moaned to him feeling my aching core need more friction. Dan must had synced up with that need because he stopped to release my hands the wrap them around my back. In moments he shifted sitting lower able to bounce me some on top of him. I couldn't help but shut my eyes calling out his name a little louder each time I was inched closer to the edge.

"There's my wifey, fuck baby you're so tight for me huh. Listen to her lovin' her hubby's cock yeah? You like this babe, fuckin' in her truck Daddy got for hers...yeah?" Dan cooed out but hissed after feeling what his voice had been helping do to me.

"Yeah, fuck...oh god hubby, I love it..." I managed to make it through a sentence as my walls hugged his shaft tightly. Dan upped the ante by then taking a nipple into his mouth while re-lacing our fingers. I moaned out in small-broken-up measures due to him thrusting deeper. He was getting closer again himself and it had to had been soon. The pulsing from us both was overwhelming for me at least. My thoughts were hazy though as a flick of a tongue had me mewling so loud it was echoing in the cab. "Leighhh I can't, baby I'm gonnaaaa," I felt the build come on quicker which had Dan thrust in a more hectic pace.

"Cum sweetheart, cum if you need to, I'm right here cum for me babe!" Dan reassured me then in a coo, but my body took it as a command. It was a buildup then pressure was suddenly felt. Dan cursed slipping himself out almost to his tip only to prove my guess to be right. I had orgasmed to a point it was running down him and onto my interior. I heard myself barely panting as I was too busy whimpering while my thighs shook. Dan pulled me to his chest to let me rest on his as he slipped back in. "I gotchu hun, I got my wife, you're okay...just lemme..." Dan made sure to let me know it wasn't long. I felt him plow back into me though making me bury my face in the crook of his neck. My sounds were muffled but from the way Dan moaned he heard me anyway.

"Dannnn, Danny...oh..f-...DAN-NY!" I yelped needing to angle him just right as if number two had snuck its way through. Dan propped me up with string of 'fucks' as he watched me come undone again for him.

"Augh baby-girl...Oh fuck...god babe...oh I'm gonna cum...oh baby you're so tight for me still, oh god...I love you...OH FUCK!" Dan bucked himself up into me with a speed that telling me it was going to be a big one. In moments after his increase I felt him drain intensely into me which made my core tighten around him.

"L-Leighhh," I cried out shaking from our stress being banged away just left with a tired mess, "baby..." I collapsed onto his chest emotional, but more off exhausted. Dan held me tight milking himself with small pants each time he got closer to being empty.

"I love youuu," he sung to me, "love my misses Avidannn-babe..." Danny had my head spinning with those words. His thumb stroked the ring as he peppered kisses on the crown of my head. I sniffled trying to nuggle in the afterglow. The only response I could give him was a whimper. I heard more hushing from him as he rubbed my back then knowing it was needed for the both of us. I felt him slip out his soft member before inching to lay more back longer ways on the bench seat. I closed my eyes for a moment letting the silence blanket us for a moment. It wasn't a long one though when we heard his phone going off on the floor.


	73. Chapter 73

We both stared after the call had gone to voicemail even as his screen blacked out. I was still remaining on Danny's chest feeling him hold me to him with one leg propped up on the floor holding us from falling. The name on the call was obviously one of the two that had been busting Dan's balls harder than the others. With a sigh though, and a groan as he reached, we laid back comfortably as he tapped the notification leading him to hear the message left.

"So uh, I stepped outside to make sure everything is okay," Arin began clearly trying not to laugh; another snicker followed faintly from what we could hear as he went on, "and I look over to see that well, her suspension is gonna need an adjustment sooner than the usual, Daddy. When you fucks are done, uh, fucking-shut up Brian I know it was bad!- But yeah when you two are done, we'll see ya inside man!-God they're like addicts I swear...I-" The voicemail cut with Arin clearly not so much annoyed but amused knowing what he saw was indeed what actually happened. It was Dan's snort, however, that had me raise up to look at him.

"You're laughing?" I asked with a smirk forming wondering why after some thought, it was funny in a way.

"Y-es! Cause fuckin'," Dan took a breath after a giggle fit that busted through I was amused that he was amused moreso as he continued, "what else did he expect?! I mean, come on, we were terrible at hiding what was going on! I even saw Brian glance down between us when he leaned to talk to Arin again before we left! It's so stupid man!" Dan let his head fall back shaking it as he smiled. I glanced to his chin then back to his eyes as they stared at the ceiling. I reached to stroke his cheek which brought those same eyes back towards me. "What?" he asked looking over my expression.

"I love you baby, and I love us, and I am still so sorry they were mean to you..." I leaned down to kiss Danny softly feeling him gently tickle my back with a content hum.

"Mm- okay, there's a 'but', somewhere with that little pause ya did...let's hear it babe!" Dan broke the kiss getting it. I sighed glancing out the back window then returning my gaze to him.

"Ugh, yeah, but, we could at least had waited till we got home? I mean, god I feel bad for saying this..." I let my head fall onto his bare chest letting it muffle me some. Danny kissed my hair then pressed his fingertips more soothingly into my back with a small massaging motion.

"Come on baby, finish the thought, I'm not gonna be mad angel, it's okay!" Dan was smiling with his words. I could hear it even before I was met with his crooked smile. His hands stopped to rest holding my sides as I braced myself.

"Maybe we could cool it around everyone while this is coming so close to a close? He is right, like, we're gonna have the rest of our lives together..." I shrugged but looked down as I thoughtlessly fiddled with some of his chest fluff. Dan's sigh through his nose as his hand rested over mine had me again look back up at him not too long after. He had an expression telling me he was understanding just from the way his eyes were relaxed and his head tilted. He took the same hand to stroke my cheek with a soft smirk as he found his response.

"Is that what you want, or is that what you think will make everyone else happy?" Dan's tone was soft of him letting me simply hear what I could've been subconsciously trying to do. I took a moment to wonder about my intentions which had me biting my lip hating that it wasn't what I wanted at all.

"No..." I muttered feeling a hint of guilt. Dan brushed hair back behind my ear as his swallow made a little noise in the calm between us.

"Okay, so, what is it you do want babe?" he shrugged casually while looking me over. I looked into his eyes then inhaling slowly.

"You sure you wanna hear it?" I warned him in a way. My head was going to race as I spat out the truth if he gave me a green light, which, wasn't at all a shocker when he did.

"Of course my love..." Dan turned up his eyebrows looking concerned for me. I glanced away for a moment then met his soft brown eyes waiting patiently.

"Well, um, I want us to be married, annnnd I want," I shifted sitting up but still straddling my fiancé as I continued. Dan held onto my thighs stroking them with his thumbs listening intently, "I want us to be happy, annnd I'd like to not be the butt of a million jokes cause we like to bang so much, annddd I want to not be afraid of having at least one baby, anndd I would really like for this to be just over! I miss our lives Danny! I miss not waking up to such shit and you and I seeming so, so sad, and needy for the other even if it's after a couple hours! I just...I don't know, I want-" I was going to keep going if Dan hadn't had bolted straight up and grabbed my face to kiss me not just to be quiet, but to honestly shut up. His fingertips were pressing into the back of my jaw with how much force he had used. I gripped his wrists feeling his teeth bite down on my lip as he tugged me closer for one more. Once he had us mutually panting he pulled our foreheads together.

"Listen to me." His voice was airy, but stern, yet also had this 'hushing' tone behind it, "You're gonna get all of those things baby. I promise," Danny quickly pecked my lips then went on, "okay? You're gonna get the happiness, the wedding, the baby, and the life you're wanting. It's gonna happen! Just listen to yourself again, please? Cause when I talk about patience with you hun, it's not always rushing for sex with you. Sometimes," he had us face to face then and his expression had turned pleading which broke my heart, "sometimes, babe? Instead of not giving anything a chance to happen? You lose yourself and fail to give YOU a chance to happen. Does that make any sense what-so-ever?" Dan cradled my face in his hands while shaking his own slowly. I sniffled hearing him explain after so long why exactly he always had reminded me.

"Y-yes..." I mumbled hating that it was sadly true. I was so rushed in this life-style to get something done or-or make sure something was scheduled right, or even if something or another was perfectly handled on Dan's end that I lost myself in it. I was so wrapped up in what I do/did as always that it was seeping into my blood. Dan nudged me bringing me back though sporting a soft smile that was in a comforting sense almost.

"Don't be so upset honey. Start there for me. You're not made to be a machine, alright? We're human baby-girl. We're gonna fall down, or get lost, or even maybe take on a little water, but that's why we have someone at the end of the day. You have me, to reel you back in from whatever it is. If you want the happiness? We have it! You want the wedding shit to be done, it's gonna be, and soon may I add! We're almost home, ya hear me? We're gonna be married. We're gonna be super-happy, together, babe! Now, the jokes? I can totally only throw my foot down so many times before it is just another joke to them. For the time being? Let's just roll with the punches; we'll eventually slip back into the background again after all this mess. And lastly, the baby thing?" Dan shifted to have me back in his lap as he sat up normal on the seat. He took a moment to think about how he was going to go about that topic as I tried hard not to get emotional over it. His hands had been working to sooth me by either stroking my arm, or my hair. I sniffled again which brought him back with a little more reassurance. "Okay, honestly, babe, my love, my Nuggle Butt, my everything," Danny stopped the small motions to hug me to his chest with a kiss for the crown of my head, "The baby thing is gonna be a bit. It's definitely not obligated to be a year, but it is totally okay for it to be sooner, or in your new case, whenever we both, mutually, are good to go. I know you're scared; I fully understand it being super-scary because we do have a different life than some. Hey, we got together even on a miracle and some weird-ass terms! It's not a mystery as to why you're afraid, [Y/N]! No one is blaming you! Nor are they at all expecting you not to be! We're all right here for you! Me, more, but that's cause of rings and shit," Danny nudged me with a hinting smile seeing if I was gonna get it. I did so and couldn't help with grin I let grow onto my face. He kissed the side of it before stroking my hair with a calming sigh, "I'm just saying baby, you're gonna be okay and get what you're asking for. I say this, because, well," Danny lifted my chin giving a warm smile my way, "I want them too. I want you plus those for the rest of my life! And we will totally achieve that, okay? Feel better?" Dan let me shift to wrap my arms around his neck and hug him tight.

"I do..." I whispered hearing him breathe out a bigger smile. His arms held me tight letting us hold the other in a calmer silence again. I lifted my head to smile down at him before kissing his forehead softly. I even kissed higher on his curls then reached to lovingly kiss his lips that welcomed the idea gratefully. Danny massaged mine with his while cradling my head with one hand and splaying his other on my mid-back.

"I love you so much..." he breathed out eventually between us when he ended his kiss. I pecked his cheek then hugged him up tightly again snuggling into the crook of his neck.

"I love you too Dan." I whispered before kissing his neck in a sweet gesture. Dan was all lazy smiles like I was when our eyes met again. After a second though he did wind up biting his lip with a small snicker.

"Do share?" I teased while holding onto his shoulders but letting my thumbs smooth across his skin. Dan glanced to the rearview mirror passed my head then to my eyes.

"Don't turn your head to look behind us into your mirror, and please don't make it known from what I am about to tell you...be thankful I love you and got your back shit tinted just right..." Dan was hinting at something and I caught the scowl a little too late.

"Not gonna, but a little less vague there Holmes..." I snipped a little at him. Dan's knowing smirk grew to a grin as he looked me over.

"Don't panic or they're gonna know we know, but, Brian and Arin are actually off to the side of the restaurant, and Brian is filming us talking..." Dan quietly explained as he held my sides.

"How the hell can they see us if the windows are tinted then?" I was missing Dan's obvious telltale.

"Baby, they're tinted, not blacked out. My hair helps black it out though, and from the shape it's usually in, well, plus the fact of Arin's voicemail, I am pretty sure our Watsons have considered all things and are aware we are still alive, just still in here. Now why I said don't move to see is because we don't need them coming over here assuming it's all good." Dan nodded a little hoping I was getting it. I was in a way but was confused.

"So why are we still sitting here and not going to head back out?" I questioned. Dan snickered as he looked into the mirror again.

"Because..." he drifted off looking closer at something, "I wanna wait till they're back inside to move you..." Dan's voice trailed off again making me almost turn to see. His fingers pressed into my skin almost warning me again not to.

"Babe I don't get that part!" I whined a little. Dan shifted his sight back to me with a small worry in his expression.

"Your windows are only tinted so much to mine, and I would prefer if they didn't even have your silhouette of your gorgeous figure shifting about getting changed. So please baby just stay put for a sec." Dan furrowed his eyebrows as he looked back to see. I huffed letting my hands slip off of him to cross my arms.

"Still not getting what the matter is! It's not like you can see me from there, right?" I countered watching Dan blink at me.

"Babe, he's filming us. What could he possibly use it for? Hm? Think!" Dan hinted more watching me slowly understand. Brian was taking on a project for the wedding or reception. I blinked getting it but realized I was making a face too late. "Yeah! See? Totally know you know now! I didn't realize it till it clicked in my head why he had a camera all day! Which now, not really wanting to show you off, no offense, to my family at the wedding like this. So! Again my request still stands alright?" Dan's eyes widened as he wound up hissing at me. I bit my lip actually glancing slightly behind his head then back to him. "Babe? Are we clear at all? Ya know on the not, m-oving?" Dan saw my wheels turning which had him slowly stop talking to let me think.

"It's a shame that's what it's for and him thinking it's gonna embarrass you and us having more decency now than when we had first got together..." I let the thought tumble from my lips. I heard Dan stop breathing for a moment to catch on to what I was saying.

"Ar-Are you plotting against, Brian?" Dan tilted his head in my line of sight not even scolding me for watching behind him. Sure as shit Arin and Brian were standing closer to the building with Brian holding a camera pointed at my truck. They definitely were conversing from how Arin's motions had been. Dan slightly tapped my side getting me to answer him. "Baby?" it was a warning to be careful about what I was thinking. I knew we weren't that bad anymore, but honestly it almost sparked a darker want to be that one last time. "BABE!" Dan actually barked making me press my lips into a line as I looked back to him.

"What! I'm-not..." I couldn't be honest and look him in the eyes with it. I was starting to drift into my head, fantasizing how we could give him something to have so he'd shut the hell up for a moment.

"You totally are! Hey!" Dan that time grabbed my chin between his finger and thumb, "It's what he wants. And we're not gonna give him that. I know you think he'd be like Arin and run, but baby I promise you, it's fuel to his fire. Do not, continue on with whatever it is you have up here." He tapped the side of my head with his right pointer. I made a face of defeat almost hearing the relieving sigh come from Dan.

"Would've been interesting..." I said lowly. Dan rolled his eyes with a now aggravated sigh before sliding me farther back on his knees.

"Oh-kay! So! Here is how I have worked it out! We're sort of gonna do this backwards, alright you?" I barely heard him from watching almost too curious to not wonder what they were saying, "Oh my god, [Y/N]!" Dan barked again making me jump that time. "Honey, let's just get back in our shit please and we'll face the music. I need you to be here," Dan centered my sight, "so we can smoothly just get out and fuckin' worry about shit later, for me?" he played the card I couldn't deny him. I sighed defeated at my own game as he spread out my panties for me to carefully step into one leg at a time.

"Sorry, I just," I growled, "why in the hell do they always get the one up on everyone baby!" I complained hearing Dan sigh out through his nose.

"It's just who they are darlin', now can you just adjust to get the damn skirt on? By the way, is still super-amazing on you...and off!" Dan teased trying to bring our good mood back. I settled on a slight laugh as I did maneuver back into it still sort of on his knees propped up.

"But honestly Dan, like, I remember back in the day you used to be just like that!" I tried to jog his memory. Dan stopped fiddling with my bra clasp to look at me. He had blinked at me a couple times thinking about what I said before sitting back with a huff.

"Babe, I-" Dan paused thinking about what to say, "I just...I was never that level of good hun." Dan downplayed his mischievous side trying to hide the fact he did want to, but was keeping his promise of letting us not be so much of the jokes anymore. I caught on when his eyes wouldn't look at me like I had done when it bothered me. We wound eventually sitting there waiting for one to give into the other's side of the situation. It was like a staring-stand-off between my fiancé and I. Eventually though, we did come to a decision. All it took was Dan's simple question to reignite the fires in us both for a one last time visit to being almost just starting out dating the other again. "Alright baby-girl...what'd ya have in mind?" I smirked down at him before glancing back to our 'paparazzi.'

"Well...." I dragged it out as my hips swayed side to side in his lap.


	74. Chapter 74

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Old habits... ;)

"You're serious?" Dan had asked this around about three times after explaining what I had planned.

"Dude how crazy for them to just catch your hair slowly sliding down and its just mine left?!" I cracked up watching him shake his head slowly as he sported a familiar incredulous look.

"Babe, I don't know..." Dan was hesitant knowing my upper half could had been made out, but was thinking about something else on the side. I could see from the way his corners twitched on his mouth that he wanted this, but was trying to go about it in a good way that he'd be comfortable with.

"Danny, it's one last time! Then we can leave the banging to be done in less sketchy predicaments!" I begged seeing the crooked smirk turn on his left side. His hands traced up and down my sides as he let me stew. I watched his eyes glance then towards the front again of my truck, which sparked something else in him.

"One condition." Dan held up a finger emphasizing his catch.

"Name it." I mocked him looking serious like he was trying to. I knew deep down he was loving this but at the same time did understand his reasons. I was his, and he didn't want to flaunt me as so.

"We do this with something blaring. Deal?" Dan almost got rid of his persona of being respectful cause I saw a hint of Sexbang come through.

"What did you have in mind?" I asked eyeing him. He cradled me close as he leaned past me.

"We're using your phone though cause they seem to call mine more, so as not to hear the interruption, we are gonna just hook up your Bluetooth babe and just go with it, okay?" Dan leaned back after cranking the volume a little louder than usual. I almost asked what he picked until the intro started.

Gunter, glieben glauchen globen

"D-Danny?" I watched that spark in his eyes return as the drum kicked off.

Alrighttt- I got somethin' to say!

"Roll with it baby!" Danny called over the music as he inched down the seat.

It's better to burn out...than fade away!

The music officially kicked in with the verse as Dan made it down lower tugging the panties he had just worked so hard on getting back on me. I stepped out but kept the skirt on figuring if he needed those off he'd say so. It was a warming sensation then lips engulfing my other pair in a deep kiss that had me shudder. I felt hands sliding up to knead my ass firmly make me rock with his motions. It wasn't long before it was just me aimlessly staring out the back tinted window as my future husband ate me out.

Rise up gather round, rock this place to the ground

Burn it up, let's go for broke

Watch the night go up in smoke

Rock on Rock on

Drive me crazier, no serenade

No fire brigade, just pyromania (c'mon!)

I was hearing the music as my eyes closed feeling Danny's talents come alive. He was humming along naturally with it making small vibrations ring throughout my core. I let a small gasp slip once his tongue trailed back up to toy with my clit. I felt the nerve endings in me light on fire as I dug my fingernails into the back of the seat. I barely caught sight of what originally I was supposed to be looking for until movement caught my eye.

What do you want, what do you want?

I want rock 'n' roll, alright

Long live rock 'n' roll

Arin and Brian, through my haze, were staring wide-eyed at the truck seeing I was sure a change in shadows. If Dan slid down the right way, they were sure to have known where he had gone to. I tried keeping more of an eye if Brian was still rolling or not when Dan's suckling had me distracted.

"Babe..." I whimpered feeling my thighs tightening. Dan let him turning it lose end in a loud smack of his lips.

"Hmmm?" he happily acknowledged back while dipping his tongue into my center. I moaned for him shamelessly catching a patch of fog growing then disappearing from my exhale.

"Baby...f-uck...please..." I squeaked out unable to stop the next shiver that shot down my spine as my hips rocked on his face. Danny took advantage and shoved where his nose's tip had also joined in barely nudging my clit too. It was so close of an end, our last bit of a finale on being such showstoppers or whatever until a familiar sound broke me from my spell.

"Helllo?" Dan casually answered under my skirt. He was holding me steady to where I could feel his words on my moist self. "Mhmm, yeah we're fine! Just talking, did you need her? Oh, okay yeah sure...Baby? Suzy wants to talk to you hun..." I froze hearing him give me up so easy. This was no longer for us to get the last laugh, Dan had turned it into for him. He was proving he still had it and I was just his wonderful victim.

"I-uh-Da-" I was going to protest until his phone, in hand, was slipping out from under my skirt towards me. I took his nervously and held it to my ear.

"H-hey Suze?" I hesitated as Dan darkly snickered behind his lips. They then parted to return to my sensitive flesh just lapping away as I tried to keep it together with being so close to falling over the edge.

"Hey! Arin said he and Brian couldn't find you two outside! You guys are okay thought right?" her concern was debatable. My head was too foggy to hear any joking nor want to hear it. I glanced to see Arin had gone with Brian back inside. I was about to answer when Danny got another step evil as he shoved two digits in me while I answered.

"Um- oh fuck!" I mewled unable to help it. Suzy was quick to question me though.

"Are you okay sweetie?" she asked concerned then. I reached to bite my arm squeezing my eyes shut. Dan pumped slowly but had stopped flicking my clit noticing I wasn't answering her, "Y-you there? [Y/N]?" Suzy sung out my name with an innocent laugh. I couldn't let go of my arm though until Dan spoke up.

"Answer her baby-girl...Hubby's gotcha..." Danny quietly encouraged. I let go of my arm seeing the shapes of my teeth in it. I breathed out shakily bringing the phone back up to my ear.

"S-Sorry Suzy I dropped ya!" I sounded way too up then which made Danny snicker the same way as before.

"Good girl baby..." Danny praised with velvet lacing his tone. His reward for me was to work me again. His fingers curled while pumping just a little faster as his tongue indulged my bundle of nerves. I whimpered quietly as I put my finger over where his mic was. Danny was unable to see me cheating but it was worth not embarrassing Suzy or I.

"Oh it's okay then, I just was calling cause Arin said he was concerned. Didn't know if you guys were fighting or what!" I heard Arin somewhere in the background. They were all at the table I assumed just waiting on us.

"We were sort of fighting, honestly." I lied. Dan nipped my thigh picking up on the fact I did. I yelped with an 'ow' that was breathed out.

"Well, we're here and gonna order dessert and talk about plans after? Unless you and Dan-" Suzy was going to offer us an out but my release came quicker than I expected. I hadn't been paying attention to anything because of everything going on. My body kicked into gear and caused me to suddenly have to pay attention as my walls constricted around Dan's fingers that had sped up since I last realized. Danny was as well flicking and sucking on me bringing me over. The noise that flew out of my mouth was clear of what happened. I squeezed Dan's phone feeling myself lock up on him.

"Ohhh Dannyyyy!" I cried out feeling him ride me out. Dan was all over lapping up my release and then sucking off his fingers.

"WHAT THE F- ARIN DID YOU KNOW ABOUT THIS SHIT!" I heard Suzy losing it on her husband and it was the cackling of him that told me he set her up. In no time the call ended with no words and I wound up tossing the phone needing to ride this out. Dan was in for it after this but I needed him still. I grabbed onto his hair under my skirt hearing him moan. Part of me pulled harder out of spite for the moment and the other to need to grasp onto him.

"Fuck! Babe, oh, fuck...baby...please let go hun...oh....ohhhhh...." Dan's head rested back on the seat letting the fabric drape on his chin. I was too busy panting as I looked down at his lazy, yet still cocky, grin. Eventually though I did come down shaking my head slowly as I leaned it forehead-first on the back of the seat.

"You're-an...ass. I hate you so much right now..." I exhaled trying to catch the rest of my breath. Dan's hands came around to allow me to shift so he could push himself back on the seat. Once he was settled with me in his lap again, I got front row and center to watch him look me over almost too proud. He saw what a mess he turned me into, again. I sighed feeling him trace a thumb over my bite marks then felt him kiss it.

"Don't hate me baby, please?" Dan sung out in a soft beg. He held my head in both of his hands as his lazy smile returned. I huffed just tuckered out from the slightly terrible idea I had only to be turned on me. His thumbs stroked my red cheeks as he leaned in to rest his lips on my forehead. "I'm sorry baby-girl...I ruined your idea huh?" Danny whispered with a smaller tone to his voice. I sighed again closing my eyes. He felt bad, after.

"You were so mean to make me talk to her..." I whined. I let myself shift to show him my tired, yet sad eyes. Dan frowned, then pouted over that. He looked down between us looking like he was waiting for me to scold him.

"Didn't mean to...thought it was funny...I sorry wifey..." Danny whimpered as he hugged me tightly trying to make up. I was too tired to fight him on it so I wound up snuggled up to him lightly kissing his neck before brushing my fingers through his hair.

"It's okay...I get it. No more's though, that was the last one..." I answered him in a matching tone that was soft yet small. Dan nodded as he leaned his head on mine.

"I love you..." he whispered before kissing my hair. I squeezed my arms around his neck with a small nod.

"Love you hubby..." I whimpered back scared to move soon. My body was dead on all accounts, but we knew we had to be back in there. Though the ridicule we were going to face was almost not worth it. I sat back a little more to meet Danny's soft eyes. The caramel-chocolate mixture told me he Twas tired too. I reached to gently stroke his cheek before kissing him softly. Dan reciprocated twice over before smiling gently at me. This was contagious because I did it back before laughing breathlessly with him at the same time. There we were, days away, in the back of my new truck, naked and still finding dumb things like today's later events, hilarious. We laughed as our noses nuzzled the other for a moment longer before the initial calm down.

"Man I'm so glad today didn't totally suck completely. Thank you babe, for like, being super-perfect for me." Dan kissed my nose with a wide grin after.

"Tell me about it! Thank you back as well, I love you so much Danny...." I felt my voice drop some as a small rise in my system had me only a tad emotional. We were proving our rights as the other's missing piece in their lives. We definitely were two whole's of a bigger whole. I sniffled with no tears seeing Dan nod as he completely understood it.

"I love my Nuggle Butt too..." he let his voice drop down to a whisper before kissing me with the intention to pour is never-ending love into it. I held onto his shoulders not wanting to let go, but knowing not all kisses will last but ever-so long. When it did end Dan bit his tongue before glancing around us. "Holy fuck...we destroyed back here!" Dan let me look as well and indeed we needed an interior wipe-down for the backseat. I saw his release, my release, where I had sweated, and all of that in between.

"Guess it's good we're not taking anyone with us?" I guiltily shrugged. Dan nodded slowly with a small chuckle.

"I would say, uh, duh?" Dan teased shaking his head then. I looked around for a moment trying to even find his stuff. Last time I knew it had been safely around his ankles.

"Um...where are your pants and boxers baby?" I cocked an eyebrow over that. Dan laughed as he looked around as well not seeing anything promising.

"I uh...don't-really...um know?" Dan made a face that had both of us laughing again. I eventually shifted to reach for my underwear to slip back on but felt a hand catch me up.

"Whatcha doin'?" Dan eyed me almost as if I was supposed to know we had agreed on something I forgot.

"I was umm, gonna slide my shit back on? Why?" I was confused until I saw the devil flash across Dan's face. I felt during my moment of shock the fabric be slipped out of my hand and into his dress shirt's pocket.

"Uh-uh...you're the one who got us into this new predicament, so this is your punishment!" Dan winked before reaching to find his pants stuffed under the seat. He slid those on as I sat there with my mouth left open.

"B-but Danny! This skirt only goes so low!" I panicked. Dan's crooked smirk after he licked his lips had me hating this, but not completely finding it wrong.

"Guess you better hide whatcha can sweetheart, cause we're totally going back in there, and they're totally gonna give us hell!" Dan cocked his head to the side with a nonchalant tone. I wound up shaking my head not believing this. "Hey, keep it up? I'll take away bra privileges too! Now come on, get as close to decent as you can, we gotta go!" Dan rose up to adjust himself before sliding to open the door. I threw on my shirt in time to have a moment and brush down my hair. Dan waited patiently looking dashing still as he took my hand to help me out. The chilled air of the evening coming in soon hit places I hadn't expected making me flinch.

"So not blowing you on the way home like I was gonna!" I half shouted. Dan bit his lip in a smile as he bounced his eyebrows while looking down at me.

"So worth it!" he teased before sliding a hand over my bare ass. I only had the skirt's fabric keeping it from being a show. Though as I reached the door Dan stepped behind me going for it and groping up my bare skin making the skirt lift up for a second.

"Leigh Daniel!" I hissed as we stepped back in. He straightened it back out after pinching my right cheek with his left hand. I swatted him with a knowing look he was dead for the moment but saw he could've cared less. The man was looking straight ahead but smiling wide just so proud of himself. It wasn't long before we reached the table seeing everyone casually talking instead of the expected stares we assumed we'd receive.

"Oh hey guys! Dan! You look a lot better!" Melissa greeted us as we moved to sit again. Ross and Barry even nodded casually with their own words of agrees.

"Thanks, was almost really bad, but I got my love to take care of me." Danny tilted his head my way as he curled a strand of my hair around his fingers. His lips pressed into the top of my head before resting his own on it.

"Well seems as though she did a hell of a job man! Sucked that sickness right from ya huh?" Arin couldn't wait for it. He tapped on his neck after nodding Dan's way. I followed his line of sight to see I had left a mark on him. I watched Dan shrug casually just playing it off.

"Eh well, had no leeches, and she said she'd take the burden so yeah!" Dan laughed lightly enjoying himself. I, on the other hand, was worriedly looking between them.

"So, uh, did you guys solve the spat you apparently had?" Holly asked had probably heard some of the conversation.

"Oh yeah! We're great! Everything is peachy!" I again came in too up for that response. Dan's hand rested on my thigh giving it a light squeeze. I nudged him not wanting this to be happening right now, but he left it there not moving it as the talks progressed.

After a bit of joking around, and then ordering dessert, Arin finally had asked what we all had wanted to do afterwards. I was leaning comfortably against Danny almost receiving nuggles at the table while he offered movie night at our place.

"Ooooh a night at the Avidan household!" Suzy sung out with a little laugh. I couldn't help but nod liking this.

"Yeah can totally grab flicks from Arin's or order some shit, bring some fuckin' snack and just veg out! I mean you guys are all welcome to stay as well! We don't care, right babe?" Dan looked down seeing I was relaxed. I looked up shrugging casually not minding it at all.

"Would be cool to finally have some company besides it being just us!" I smiled wide. Dan nodded liking that idea.

"Fuck yeah! Plus when's the last time we all just chilled out?" Dan looked up seeing Barry thinking about that.

"We, I think? Did it last time over Arin's before you two were even engaged??" Barry blinked while mouthing the word 'wow'. Everyone else joined in not believing it.

"Damn that was like what? Sevenn months ago?" Ross counted on his fingers. Even he was sort of shocked with that.

"Right! Fuck I mean a few of us here and there, but shit dude! Yeah we need this to be a thing!" Arin declared getting all of us nodding.

"So, we what? Eat our shit, then head on home all of us grab comfy clothes, and whatever, meet back at your place?" Suzy suggested towards anyone.

"Sounds like a great plan honestly! We can grab some shit to drink. I know we got like water and tea, but can provide something with being the hosts!" Dan offered.

"Dude, can you make your party dip Holly?!" Ross immediately turned towards his wife with huge puppy dog eyes. I giggled as she nodded then patted his head.

"Of course! Oh! She hasn't tried it so even better!" Holly nodded to me grinning wide with a rush of excitement, "Oh my god you'll love it, like, I know you eat just normal stuff, but the vegan recipe I have for this is the shit!" Holly gushed.

"Can't wait!" I laughed with her. Dan kissed the side of my head catching me off guard with that. I looked up finding it almost nice timing since Rachel asked Holly what had been in it.

"What baby?" I softly asked meeting his lips casually. Dan brushed through my hair with his long fingers as he answered back in the same tone.

"Nothin' just like lovin' on ya. Totally wasn't expecting you to be okay with this." Dan nodded slightly to the rest of the table. I shrugged while Dan kissed my forehead as I leaned back into him.

"I said I miss our life. That was part of it, so I mean, yeah. I'm definitely alright with snuggling up and having everyone around for the night!" I smiled warmly watching Dan like that. He smiled back to me while tacking on another kiss to my temple before Brian got his attention.

"So uh, if we all stay man? Dooo we have to like Roshambo for the bed?" Brian teased watching Dan think that over.

"Uh, I mean, if you guys wanna? Our sofa pulls out into a bed too, which I guess we could take? Gotta get used to it since my parents are gonna stay with us." Dan bobbed his head side to side weighing it. Brian looked too thrilled to hear that.

"Awesome, and fuck all you guys, I will dominate getting that fucking bed!" Brian laughed as he called the other out. Rachel I saw blinking at him with an expression that had her curious.

"So wait, does this mean like, just you or us?" she asked waiting for it.

"Oh, totally just me, I mean, the man's got a caliking! There will be no room, I'm so sorry dear!" Brian teased placing his hand on his chest faking a sincere tone. Dan shook his head while laughing like the rest of us.

"So, wait! Do we count as a unit if married, or is it literally everyone has to beat anyone else?!" Arin asked for further stipulations needing answers.

"Oh dude it is gonna be a blood bath! Every man tonight!" Brian nodded with an expression he was ready for war.

"Okay, so like if I win, can I pick Suzy as my partner or does she had to like second or some shit?!" Arin questioned on making Brian have to think harder on this.

"Um, ya know what, if you win? Which you won't, sorry, but no time for false hope, uh, no...She has to literally like earn her keep here man!" Brian shook his head after he shrugged.

"Now, hold on! So are you only winning half?! Or the whole thing?! Cause what if I only want half cause I want to sleep with my woman?!" Arin shot back and slowly I was becoming exhausted listening to this get more and more specific. Dan was giggling quietly watching the ping-pong match.

"Oh it's the whole bed! Just, okay so, see, if we start splitting the bed? It's gonna be more than a half by the time we're done, and from the size of that shit, we'd be down to like all of us having a piece, which is the same as a fuckin' participation trophy! No! I want cold, hard, competition! You're gonna lose, but feel better as a man fighting for this against me!" Brian explained on and eventually Arin was left blinking at him almost speechless.

"So wait! I wanna sleep with Arin, how do we go about that?!" Suzy laughed watching Brian shake his head.

"Well see, what you wanna do? Is figure out what turns him on? Okay, but you could always get him drunk-" Brian was going to be such a smartass and explain a literal sense until Rachel reached to place a hand over his mouth.

"I'm taking the bed, you can sleep in the car now!" she announced watching him shake his head as she sat back.

"I will not be taken down by the secondary gender here!" he slammed his fist on the table. Suzy and Holly jumped on the whole gender equality match he created as Dan and I watched. Barry occasionally would look to us while it went down shaking his head over it.

"Dude...if this is what I get to witness at your place tonight? I will just see ya later man!" he joked hearing the shrill yelling as Suzy stood her ground.

"I get it! Babe," Dan looked down at me before leaning into whisper in my ear, "run for the bedroom and I'll totally meet you there hun." He joked making me giggle. I nodded agreeing while we erupted into laughter.

"HEY! THERE IS SOME SERIOUS DEBATING GOING ON, AND YOU TWO ARE JUST MAKING A JOKE OF IT! NOW SHUT UP OR SHARE! Anyway, as I was saying!" Brian barked at us making Dan jump then snort only to laugh harder. They continued on this argument until it wound up Suzy trading places with Melissa whom didn't mind and us having to direct where each order had then gone since Arin jumped in on it trading places with Barry not too long after. It was a normal, yet comforting chaos, I got to welcome for a bit. Dan kissed my temple seeing me smile as I held onto a moment of normalcy that was our lives.


	75. Chapter 75

We each had full bellies as everyone lazily piled out of the restaurant. We all agreed to meet back at our place for the night with the idea of everyone coming over to either crash or simply hang out. The argument with the entire bed situation was put to rest once Dan had enough of the twenty-minute yelling that not just our table had to endure. Everyone at some point in our area of the dining room was looking over at Brian whom was claiming to not go down without a fight. So, with that had being said, for about the millionth time, Dan put his foot down saying we'd just take our room and that was that. Which, then, of course, Brian said he's just fight him for it or do some rather creepier things so we'd just give in anyway. Dan, thankfully, didn't stand for that and just laid down the law. It was weird to see him get a little serious over it, but I was thankful in the end.

"Baby? You okay?" Dan's voice seeped in through my thoughts making me turn my gaze to him as he drove home.

"Uh, y-yeah! I'm fine Danny! Sorry, was thinking about Brian's fiasco back in there." I shrugged with a small smile. Dan squeezed my hand smiling back but was looking at the road.

"Always thinkin' mama..." Dan shook his head slowly but was amused by this. He sighed with a wider smile before glancing back to me.

"What?" I asked seeing he looked like he had something to say. Dan looked back towards the road as he answered.

"Have you ever um, like, thought about shit...I don't know like...where you'd be without something happening in your life, or-or ya know like how far you've even come as a person since whenever?" Dan shrugged as he asked this almost deeper question. I clicked my tongue a couple times as I sat back in the seat messing with his fingers.

"Sometimes? I have ya know let my head wander back to what if we never met, or like, what if I never agreed to see Mark, or even go to the con. I try not to get too lost in it though." I let it casually drop off watching him nod from listening.

"Oh yeah? I mean you get eh, I wouldn't say super-lost, but you're right, you definitely wander. But um, so, where do you think we'd be without the other?" Dan glanced my way again. I bit my lip while staring at the airbag compartment trying to actually come up with a decent answer.

"I think; I'd be alone still...I mean I'd I'm sure find something. Why are you asking?" I noticed Dan was a little less content and had gotten quieter almost a little too sudden.

"I think about it from time to time...just sorta drift off while I'm on break from all of this. Don't get me wrong at all darlin'," Dan looked over with a reassuring smile, "I am more than ecstatic to be marrying you still, regardless the whole shit storm! I just, I get weird with my random-ass thoughts, you should know this by now." Dan shrugged with a small snicker. I laughed through my nose a little giving him a warm smirk. He saw which explained the gentle kiss to our hands before he smiled on them. "Love you." Dan bashfully said with another kiss to our knuckles.

"Love you too baby." I released his hand to brush through his hair. He leaned on his arm rest letting me reach him easier. I heard him hum liking that as he got to our street.

"God I can't wait to chill man!" Dan laughed with a slight whine knowing we were so close.

"Me too hubby, and in our own place." I declared hearing him 'mhm' proudly.

"Gonna totally be awesome!" Dan sat up to see when he had to turn into the drive. We had been keeping my truck in it since he was used to parking on the street. We had tried once to share, but it wound up being him late for a meeting then. Dan slipped in nice and smoothly handling her with care. I looked around grabbing my things as he shut off the truck after parking it. I looked back at him for a moment when it was quiet seeing him in no rush really. "Ya know babe..." Dan spoke facing ahead at first, "we're lucky." He looked back then. I watched him smile before reaching to stroke my cheek. "So, goddamn lucky baby-girl." He whispered as he leaned to take my lips. I kissed him back sweetly after a light sigh fell between us.

"We are. We have definitely been blessed." I spoke softly. Danny nodded slowly as he smiled. I couldn't help but lean in for another kiss feeling this warm bubble forming around us. Danny rested his forehead on mine after a moment with his own sigh.

"Thank you..." he whispered between us, "...thank you for being one super-awesome blessing to me." Dan pecked my lips making me blush. I was getting so lost into this moment it was unreal.

"Thank you for loving me enough to keep me..." I replied back hearing him give a laugh through his nose as his grin widened.

"Always gonna keep you my love..." Danny kissed my nose then sat up again he kept my hand though just stroking the fingers gently.

"I'll always keep you too babe." I smiled back watching him kiss my ring.

"Countin' on that..." he chuckled warmly. We both let the moment lighten up some being longer than we had meant to be sitting outside our home. "Come on' Nuggle Butt," Dan unlocked the doors still smiling back to me before finally to get out, "we'll have fuckin' years, to talk about our forever-long list of awesome shit we got." Dan helped me oddly climb over to the driver's side once he was out. We stayed hand in hand until he cradled me in his arms after shutting the truck's door. I was happy to be home and so ready for tonight. Dan handed me the keys to unlock the door so he could carry me inside smoothly. Once we got in he headed for the bedroom with me still bridal-style.

"Hey baby?" I asked with a random thought remembering something I honestly didn't expect to forget. Dan had placed me on the bed so he could pull out knowingly a pair of plaid pajama pants and a black tank-top for me to relax in. He answered after tossing me them.

"What hun?" Dan glanced for a moment then went to grab some sweats and a t-shirt.

"When can I have my panties?" I asked with a small laugh. Dan giggled to himself before reaching to toss a new pair at me.

"Here. Sorry, I uh sorta forgot?" Dan shrugged but was making a face. I giggled back at him with another strange thought.

"Okay, so what were you planning on doing with them anyway? Not like you could take 'em home...I mean you did, but you get what I mean!" I cracked up seeing Dan silently laugh as he undressed. He squeaked a little when he tried to inhale.

"Ya, heh, know? I totally did not plan that far ahead okay? Was just getting my own revenge, so uh, haha, yeah that's the best I can give?" I watching him shrug with an expression that had said he realized he goofed. I rolled my eyes before turning to throw on what was before me.

"So," I changed subjects wondering about our present plans, "um, has anyone said they're not staying?" I spun after being changed to see Dan checking his phone. Conveniently, his answer was exactly what I was wondering.

"Uh actually babe, my fuckin' gorgeous mind reader! Arin and Suzy are offering to just come hang, since we are not so much limited for space, but completely never set up another guest space...whoops?" Dan sheepishly bit his lip while I made a face realizing the same mistake.

"Okay so that's-uh two, less, anyone else?" I shuffled the couple steps to wrap my arms around his sides and lean on him. Dan swapped to hold his phone with one hand while using his other to hug me more securely to him while rubbing my shoulder.

"Not yet, but night is still young. You wanna take all our blankets out there?" he suggested nodding towards our bed. I had forgotten we also had a basket in the closet full of them. I nodded as I stepped to open the door wider seeing the white-colored plastic.

"Bring all your pillow-friends too, ya know the ones that you love soooo much?!" I teased hearing Dan moving around behind me.

"Oh, yeah! Just can't get enough of these bastards!" Dan's sarcasm was hilarious as he scrambled to grab all our pillows off the bed with a bug-eyed look. "YUP ALL I NEED IN LIFE IS YOU AND THESE LITTLE SHITS!" he shouted as one had fallen from his hold. I giggled quieter after picking it up and placing it on top of the pile. "Thanks." Dan jokingly sounded offended.

"Welcome baby! See you out there, just gonna make my life easier and fold shit first." I patted his back as he stepped passed me. His again playful scoff had me snort.

"You're such a dick sometimes!" he laughed as his own snort showed up. I giggled to myself while taking our comforter and folding it length-wise. It wasn't long that I was in a moment of quiet until I heard Dan call back to me.

"Yeah?" I yelled back to him hearing he was in the kitchen. I knew we had some space to this house, but at the same time his laziness had me think he believed we resided in a mansion.

"Ross and Holl wanna stay!" he called back. I nodded as if he could see me until I realized he called out again to make sure I heard him. "Baby? Did ya hear me?!" his voice echoed.

"Yeah! Sorry just still doing this!" I sighed. He gave me a 'kay' that was drawn out as he shuffled around the living room. It dawned on me then for an idea if everyone would had been up for it. I did wait however to get my load of comfiness together before just yelling back and forth again. When I reached the living room though finally Dan had been reading my mind or so.

"Hey, um, I already texted everyone figuring get a count first on this weird idea, but, what if like we set up a camera and do like-" Dan almost was able to finish but I helped him out.

"A sort of grumpout, but just not planned at all? Where we all just sort of chit chat and shit about shit?" I smiled seeing him love that I was on the same page.

"Y-yeah! Would you be down for it?" he asked again seeing as though I never did actually answer him.

"Of course! Everyone is down though? I don't want them to think we're working still!" I made sure before racing to get my tripod and such.

"Yeah actually! Arin said if it's worthy we'll post it letting the lovelies have their own field day!" Dan looked almost as excited as I was.

"Awesome, uh I'll set up my stuff?" I lingered for a moment not wanting to leave him with all the preparations for the living room.

"Go on babe!" Dan leaned over from where he had been standing to take the basket from me and then kiss me sweetly.

"This, I really hope is gonna work out!" I ended up calling to him from the other room. Dan's laugh told me he felt the same.

"I know, I mean, if it's not even posted you'll have captured memories hun!" he was smiling through his words which had me feeling really good. We were taking a night off with everyone. It was a good move I believed. Dan's phone I heard go off though as I dragged out the tripod case to set up in the corner. Dan was answering a text before he noticed I was waiting on him to tell me if it would be a good angle or not.

"Baby?" I asked simply seeing him look up making a face. He looked then around before stepping over the pool of blankets and pillows he had set up to place the camera by the Tv in a different corner.

"Everyone," he pointed in a circle, "will be able to be seen from there, andddd also, Barry and Kev are coming with their dates apparently!" Dan smiled like there was this big secret. I caught the term 'date' coming off as plural which had me eyeing my fiancé.

"Daniel?" I questioned. He looked at me biting his lip telling me he definitely knew something.

"So, um," he teased the idea I knew he knew, "remember the whole Barry having a friend to go visit for the night? Ya know the night we uh-joked about recently?" Dan tried to jump-start my memory unknowing I was already on it.

"It's the same friend!? His friend was a girl?!" I covered my mouth stunned only because Barry wasn't one to usually share his date choices. Dan nodded but had still a look.

"What else?" I dropped my hand watching him ask me to hang on via finger before he showed me texts.

"Scroll down when done there, we totally have a small world man!" Dan advised as I read. The messages stated that Barry was trying to tell Dan he had a good night even if seeing a friend he never thought he'd see again was there. The farther down reveal was at my fingertips until there was a knock on the door. "Keep readin' I got it babe!" Dan shot up to get the door being it was Ross and Holly when I glanced up. However, when I finally hit the name, I was unable to stop myself.

"MELISSA!? ARE YOU SHITTING ME!? HOW SMALL-REALLY?!" I was speechless as to see that Barry had gone out with our wedding planner.

"I know!" Dan laughed then turned to explain once Ross asked what I was 'yammerin' on about.'

"So, Barry and Mel huh?" Holly stood near me as I went back up to make sure I read it right.

"Apparently!" I smiled looking up at her. She did a little happy dance with me. She loved love very much so like the rest of us. So it wasn't even a teasing sort of deal, we were all sort of rooting for them in a way as well.

"You two are such women!" Ross rolled his eyes but laughed. We mocked him some before turning to head towards the kitchen. I hadn't noticed until then Holly had been carrying a bag.

"Whatcha got?" I smiled taking it from her as she handed it off.

"Wine, um my dip andddd Dan said you guys had chips in the text he sent Ross!" Holly bounced her eyebrows having me get those said chips down. They were more like crackers to me, but Dan and I loved snacking on them. I poured a small bowl full just as she took the lid off the bowl to reveal a peachy looking colored dip.

"Mmm, smells yummy!" I noticed it was almost a mexicali dip to taste. Dan hear the crunching going on in the kitchen which brought him and Ross closer.

"Don't eat it all!" Ross whined taking a large amount on one chip. Dan gave him a look as he shoved the entire bit in his mouth.

"Why, so you can?" Holly teased back. Dan threw an arm around me while tasting it as well.

"Fuck Holly! This shit's awesome! Babe," Dan pointed her while turning to me, "get her recipe, like, last week, please!" his excitement with food had us cracking up.

"I'll text ya the link!" Holly winked before walking over to the wine glasses on the higher shelf.

"Ah, sorry!" Dan stepped over her grabbing a few down. She thanked him while popping the cork on her's and Ross's choice.

"Ooo that was the other good shit we got to try baby!" Dan nodded to Holly's bottle. I stepped over to see the name but couldn't pronounce it. When I turned back after then hearing the door almost being pounded in I realized Arin and Suzy had shown finally too!

"SUP BIZNITCHES!" Arin shouted as he went in to hug Dan.

"Hey Arin!" Ross went over to hug him too.

"Hey dude just come in and get comfy!" Dan offered them. Suzy saw me and managed to escape the man-lovin' to come into the kitchen.

"GORGEOUS BABE!" She hugged me up tight making me have to hug her back.

"Sup beautiful!" I nudged her kidding. She laughed with Holly and I before putting a couple plastic bags on the counter.

"Okay we have-" she was about to explain what loot she had brought when my lovely hubby called over her.

"Hey baby!" Dan was looking past the guys with his eyebrows raised.

"What?" I laughed not making a move. He motioned for me to come to him after nodding towards the tv.

"Please don't do the-the she-chick-dick-haters club, and come here please!" Dan rolled his eyes then tilted his head with a teasing of a warning grin. I stepped passed Suze to go tend to my loving man. When I got to him I was pulled to his chest in a tight embrace.

"What babe? I was busy!" I whined. Dan nodded again to the corner I now saw and looked back down to me.

"If you wanna not be a butt to me, I was gonna ask if you'd like me to take the camera around and get some before shit stuff, but if you're gonna be a meanie then forget it!" Dan teased with a shrug. I pretended to be bashful and apologized under my breath.

"Sorry hubby..." I pouted using my eyes up at him hearing him sigh.

"Oh please, you're too cute, I love you Nuggle Butt, I'll do that then, now go back to you're peckin' party!" Dan insisted but saw when I wouldn't let him move that we both knew it wasn't that bad. He leaned in to kiss me for a moment then pulled away whispering his love to me. When I returned it he then was allowed to go on while I headed back to the girls.


	76. Chapter 76

"So I know the guys talked about having like a random set up where we just chit chatted, and I was wondering what if we did something sorta different?" Suzy suggested after we had settled in with Holly on the couch once we had everything needed from the kitchen. She was over in a grey hoodie with some cute pajama pants almost similar to Holly's. We were watching the guys try and balance a single chip on their nose while Dan was filming it all. 

Barry and Kevin eventually showed up, but sadly Melissa didn't come in with Barry. She said she felt sick so she drove on home claiming to need some rest, which I would've offered her a place to relax. Although, with how loud Barry, Kevin, Ross, and Arin were being over their competition, maybe home would had been the best.

"What did you have in mind?" Holly asked for me seeing as though I was actually curious to see who'd catch the chip. Ross had done it once but it was also a little cheating esque since he tapped it in. I looked back over as Suzy explained then once she saw I was back with them.

"Well," she was about to get into it when Dan had came around filiming us for a moment.

"Hey ladies! Oh...hey baby!" Dan was overly excited and seeming to have a good time from the sounds of it. That is, until I saw where the lense was aiming and swatted at him.

"Leigh!" I giggled before taking a sip of my iced tea.

"What! I dun nothinsssss!" Dan teased as he sat on the arm of the sofa to get a shot with me. He turned his head to kiss my cheek with a happier sigh then as I relaxed into him. 

"I love you!" I said softly up at him. Dan smiled wide then kissed my head.

"Love you too!" He laughed as almost on perfect timing Suzy and Holly cracked up at him being sappy.

"Ooooh I love Danny too!" Holly teased.

"Ugh I love his hairrr!" Suzy mocked a really thick girly-voice which had us dying.

"Good god you guys are terrible!" Dan joked. He turned the camera back on him and I and sort of gave a small intro, "So! We are here, with EVERYONE surrounding us tonight, for our first like super-um-awesome sleep over shit! Got the entire Grump-clan here! Weeee did our dress clothes shit, and now are just realxin', right babe?" Dan panned to have me more in the center of the shot. I smiled nodding as I answered.

"Indeed so! We have snacks, drinks, fun stuff planned! I think Suzy was going to tell me about something of an idea but you came and interrupted her!" I teased pulling him in for a peck on the lips.

"Aww, I'm sorry Suzy!" Dan called over me. Suzy made a face like it was whatever genuinely before responding. 

"Totally cool, um I can explain it while you're over here though?" she offered with a shrug.

"Hmm, um fuck, let's get everyone in on it and just roll it from the tripod?" Dan suggested back seeing that it could be better to see everyone's reactions.

"Sounds good!" I said liking it. Dan nodded then slid off the arm to go place the camera on the tripod as Suzy got the guys to quiet down so she could talk.

"BUT MOM!" Arin blurted out then made a face seeing the mistake there.

"Yeah, ew babe!" Suzy laughed.

"So what is it you're wanting-nevermind I know; whoops I'll be over here!" Arin bashfully looked away shaking his head.

"Ya sure?" Suzy teased again watching her husband flip her off, "Aww, so sweet, I'll save it for later!" she rolled her eyes then shifted to face everyone again, "Okay! So! In events leading to these two being married soon," everyone sickenly chorused their 'awws' mine and Dan's way. He had came back to perch on the couch next to me with an arm around my shoulders. "I found the rules to the old like Tv game show 'The Newlyweds' and figured it'd be fun to see how well in comparison to years apart with our relationships we could test the other's memory!" I watched Dan make an 'ooo' face before grinning down at me behind the camera. I nudged him with a nod telling him to pay attention.

"So wait, they," Ross pointed to us with a confused face, "can't play...they're not married yet!" he blinked back between Suzy and I. 

"Actually dude, um, since we sort of, ya know, are aware, hence being the, maid of honor and best man," Arin pointed to his wife and himself, "we figure we keep the topics at like dating eras. We can set up a real match after they've conquered a year without killin' the other!" Arin's dark smile had us all snickering. 

"Don't worry man, you'll know why I'd go!" Dan teased that I'd kill him off. I shifted fully to arch an eyebrow his way which made him giggle.

"Oh do share!" I insisted looking past the camera and directly at him.

"Love youuu," Dan tried getting it to blow over but saw after a second I meant for him to actually enlighten me, "okay, fine! I totally know you'd murder me for fuckin' waking you up in the AM or scratching your truck, damn!" Dan widened his eyes drastically with an intense staring match with me.

"Oh god not this again! Guys," Arin pleaded for not another match of awkward staring/glaring from us, "I thought that was a one-time thing, ya know what happens in-nnn, shit where were we?!" Arin was trying to remember where the con was when Dan and I met. We both had to look at him causing the match to end to correct him.

"Grand Rapids!" we corrected him together. It made us giggle then share a kiss too. 

"Oh god, the creepy twin thing!" Arin then teased. We had done it rare and few times between where we synced up almost too well. 

"Oh god, you're butt!" Dan threw back with a snort as Arin played offended.

"Well, I, NEVER!" he shouted with a smile meaning he was all in fun. 

"GUYS! SHUT THE HELL UP!" Suzy did intervene before Dan could keep it going. Both men did however then mutter their apologies so she could go on, "Okay! So we obviously split into teams being with the significant other. I texted Barry," I glanced to see Barry nodding, "asking if he'd be down to play host! Which he saiiiiddd!" Suzy let Barry answer for himself.

"Duh! Heh no," Barry chuckled at his own small joke, "no I totally said sure cause I think it's gonna be hilarious watching you guys all get way too into this!" Barry looked around.

"Oh, well, we've totally got this!" Brian spoke up from the other side of the room. Him and Rachel had snuck in before we all sat down. 

"Gotta have some real confidence there, man, my lady and I? Totally got this shit!" Arin's Egoraptor persona was coming through. Suzy couldn't help but reach then to high five her husband.

"Oh please me and my babeh, so are gonna own all of you, veterans!" Dan smoothly taunted back pulling me close as he nodded biting his lip.

"So not at least letting the new-bloods win guys!" Ross had the other two married couples agreeing that their main goal first was to make sure we didn't overcome. Though I had to say, Dan and I were pretty on-spot with the other.

"So with all the shit talking!" I turned to face my camera which Dan held getting Suzy in the shot too, "We should declare right now, that no one is allowed to leave without their person, or allowed to even leave mad! We're here to have fun, and not ruin friendships! Got it?!" I turned back to everyone else who waved me off with a few snarky comments relating to me being a hippie somehow.

"It's when you're mad as shit is when the party starts!" Brian said over everyone. I rolled my eyes then waved him off as Barry spoke up.

"Sooo are we gonna have everyone as is orrr?" Barry asked about seating and it was Holly whom answered.

"Um, well, why don't we uh, Dan," she looked over to him, "pause it," Dan paused the camera with a nod then set it down, "okay so what if we make podiums on the floor and that way we're all comfortable, we're all starting out happy, and we're all just great!" Holly smiled seeing everyone slowly nod.

"I call big comfy pillows!" Arin chimed in as we all moved. Suzy and I arranged four different places almost in a crescent shape. Suzy whipped out her phone then as I finished hooking my camera back up to the tripod. 

"Dude you're so going down! Why are you even trying?!" Brian looked over to Ross whom shook his head while pointing.

"It's s you my good sir, whom is totally going down!" Ross taunted back.

"Well I'm planning on taking both of your lame asses out!" Arin made a gesture of a 'come at me bro' sort of stance. Dan I saw looking at me then glance to them telling me we had this.

"Actually it goes in like three rounds?" Barry looked to Suzy whom nodded.

"Yup, if by three rounds, no one is out? We go extra hard mode, which I just came up with!" Suzy tapped her screen showing Barry what had to be questions. 

"Oh, nice!" he laughed at a few as he scrolled back to where he had to be I was assuming.

"Oh, that will totally not be necessary! We'll have you losers knocked out by round two for sure!" Dan finally added in his own taunt which had the other three guys shaking their heads.

"You have a lot to learn still young tadpole!" Brian waved a finger in our direction.

"We'll see man!" Dan shrugged casually but had a cocky smirk with it. 

"Okay are you guys all set?" Barry asked over the next insult Arin was about to give.

"Oh shit! I forgot the like most important thing! Hang on!" Suzy jumped up to bounce into the kitchen. She came back out with white boards that we could write on. "I bought them for table flip and figured we could use 'em tonight!" she grinned as she passed em out.

"Sweet! Hey babe can I draw a dick on ours in like the corner or some shit?" Dan giggled as I nodded with a sigh.

"I was just gonna do that!" Brian laughed as he was already on it.

"Yeah but see, I asked for permission, cause I respect my woman!" Dan teased as he finished drawing a goofy looking doodle that did indeed resemble a dick and balls. 

"Pfft, who asks for shit anymore?" Arin piped up clearly doing what the other two had in mind. 

"Oh man make it hairier!" Suzy laughed. Dan snorted while shaking his head.

"Ross, did you wanna draw a dick too?" Holly asked her husband whom was holding up a finger for her to give him a second.

"Oh my god!" Arin was peeking at Ross's motions and whatever it was had him dying.

"W-what? Show us Ross!" Dan was way too excited to see what eventually turned out to be a cartoon-esque butthole when Ross presented his creation.

"Motherfucker drew an asshole!" Arin howled before breaking into a coughing fit.

"What? I wanted to be different!" Ross laughed along with us. 

"Well, you've achieved it! Now!" Barry barked shutting us all up which was crazy since usually he was quiet mostly. "You're all ready then?" he nodded to each team.

"Totally!" Dan announced.

"Oh! Did you unpause the camera?" Barry suddenly remembered.

"Yep!" I held up my remote indicating I did. What he didn't know was I caught the dry-board fiasco which I thought was hilarious.

"Great, and now," Barry started with an announcer-tone that had us giggling amongst ourselves, "It's time for!! THE NEWLYWED GAME!!" He got all excited for the start which had us playing along but truly having fun already. "Now before we begin, may I say it has been a pleasure hosting from the living room of the future Avidan household! Give it up for them!" Barry brings out his hand gesturing towards Dan and I.

"Uh can I say it's an honor to be here...but also..." Arin had a dark grin as he quietly sang out his next part, "g'fuck yourseeeelvesss!" he was pointing to all of us 'opposing' him. 

"Right! Great talk there! Now on to the introductionnns!" Barry stepped towards Brian and Rach and smiled widely as he spoke, "Please let's welcome our first couple! Please tell us your names and how long you've been together!" Barry giggled as Brian cleared his throat.

"Uh, Hi, I am Brian, I have a PhD, and this is my wife-slash-meatshield for the nuclear apocalypse, Rachel, and we are the Wecht's!" Brian proudly nodded. Rachel was shaking her head at him already for her secondary purpose I assumed.

"Awesome, and hey! Don't we all need that special meat shield in our lives?" Barry smoothly said before stepping behind Ross and Holly. We all had been backs facing the tv and sitting in a pool of blankets with pillows almost making cubicles between each other. We had left room so Barry could maneuver during taping. Honestly it was a comfy mess I had to say!

"So do I have to say who I am?" Ross beat Barry to the introduction part getting a weird look from our 'host'.

"Uh, yeah?" Barry scowled but clearly was confused.

"Well I don't wanna, I'm not from here!" Ross was implying the illegal alien joke but Arin came around with the run-on joke him, Dan, and their friend Kati had been holding onto. In no time without missing a beat, Arin leaned over to Dan whispering obviously badly once Ross has given his reason. 

"IS HE TOO A ZOGNOID?!" Arin obnoxiously whispered. I watched Dan look over at the camera and then reply.

"UH-" his expression grew more panicked as he went on, "WHAT IS THIS Z-ZOGNOID BULLSTUFF YOU SPEAK OF? I AM BUT A SIMPLE MINDED HUMAN WHO CLEARLY NEVER LEANRED WHAT A ZOGNOID WAS! EVEN IF THEY SOUND LIKE A TOTALLY COLD RACE THAT IS HOW MY HUMAN MOUTH SAYS IS ENJOYABLE TO MY BRAIN-DOME!" Dan pretended then to cough in a different 'alien lingo' as Arin gasped.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE-I MEAN-TH-THEY ARE COLD?! WE ZOG-I MEAN I'M SURE YOUR HUMAN BRAIN MEANT TO SAY COOL, AS IN WE ARE ENJOYABLE, YES?! I MEAN THEY ARE ENJOYABLE-YES?!?" Arin's purposely panicked expression matched Dan's then. Barry was giggling unable to stop them. I had to admit, it was one of my favorite things they had done.

"NO, I BELIEVE YOUR HUMAN BRAIN ISN'T CONNECTED PROPERLY TO YOUR SPEAKING HOLEEEE-I MEAN MOUTH DEVICE, UH, CAUSE WE HUMANS SAY COLD WHEN SOMETHING IS ENJOYABLE! RIGHT MY MISTRESS-SLAVE-TO-BE, UH, I MEANT TO SAY UM MY HUMAN-WIFE-TO-BE?!" Dan was getting good by not breaking as I was unable to answer him due to laughing so hard. I snorted which had Dan pointing, "OH NO SHE'S SET ON GYRATION MODE! WE HUMANS OCCASIONALLY GET STUCK THERE IF OUR FLABBLEDO'S GET LOW!" Dan pretended to panic further until Arin pulled him back near him whispering loud enough for the audio to be caught. 

"They don't have 'gyration mode!" it's called laughter Prog0077!"

"I thought that was what laughter was?! Gyration of the body and mouth!"

"No, that is how they mate!"

"Ohhh, WELL SHIT WE'RE DOOMED NOW!" Dan flailed until Arin snorted which had Dan break. All of us were laughing too hard to go on so soon.

"Oh...oh god!" Barry was keeled over leaning on Ross's head as he tried to catch his breath. He had eventually caught himself and resumed shortly after. It was sadly though through Ross's and his battle for him to just introduce himself that I giggled through barely hearing.

"...yeah and this my wife Holly!" Ross cheerfully said kissing her on the cheek.

"D'awww!" Suzy gushed.

"HEY! Do not aww the enemy babe!" Arin sternly corrected his wife. She hushed him after slapping his chest. "Uh Ow!" Arin said with an attitude, but had been joking.

"Awesome! Okay! So two more and then we can get started! Who is this fine couple here!" Barry bobbed his head with another wide grin. 

"Kiss ass! He's only saying it cause you pay him!" Brian called from his end. Barry turned around after pretending to miss covering Arin's ears.

"Shhh I know!" he teased as Arin blinked up at him then adjusted his hands after to his ears.

"Now say it..." Arin laughed unable to keep a straight face.

"Oh okay, uh, Shh, I know, and also he's an asshole, but don't tell him!" Barry purposely again slid his hands up just holding onto Arin's head by that point.

"Okay I won't!" Arin said making an exaggerated angry face. Barry jumped then and laughed nervously.

"Heh great! So uh, handsome? Uh who might you two gorgeous, and kind, people be?!" Barry asked again pretending to sweat.

"Uh, well, I'm You're Fired! And this is Fuck off!" Arin joked watching Barry nod understanding.

"I deserve that, well okay onto the next couple then!" Barry casually went back into host-persona even as Arin giggled telling Barry 'fuck you!' Dan pulled me close which already screamed 'newbies'.

"Hi!" Dan happily shook Barry's hand with a smile.

"Howdy! And whom are you two snuggly birds, you!" Barry asked, but again, on beat Ross spoke up.

"The Losers, and that is all ya need to know!" Ross teased. Dan flipped him off until he saw Barry watching him.

"Sorry, sorry, hope that's not against us! He's just an asshole so!" Dan shrugged with a chuckle then. I was busy wiping my eyes from crying during my last laughing fit as Barry continued.

"Okay, wellp, it won't...this time, sir! So do tell me who you and your lovely lady are!" Barry pressed on.

"Oh! Well, thisss, isss, my love...my life...my sweethear-" Dan was getting all cutesy until Brian chimed in.

"BORING! TELL US ABOUT HOW SHE WEARS A STRAP-ON FOR YOU!" Dan's bandmate teased. 

"Uh, wha? I was gonna say-" Dan pretended to be nervous.

"Is it true?!" Barry raised his eyebrows making Dan crack up.

"Dude! Fuck no!" Dan shook his head then unable to keep it going. Barry nodded but did bring his head tilted some to the left with his eyebrow cocked almost asking if he was sure. "Sh-shut up Barry! Ugh, this is my fiancé-[Y/N]-"

"Oh! You remember her name! I swore you only knew her as Nuggle Buttttt!" Arin teased. Dan glared at Arin not seriously but close. We had done well with not brining that name into the public eye.

"I do remember actually a lot of shit man! Which you'll see as we take home numero uno!" Dan's cocky side came out as he high fived me.

"Oh we'll see!" Arin shot back with a joking tone that had a bit of venom in it. I could tell this may be a long a night ahead of us but it was all going to be interesting.

"ALRIGHT LET'S GET TO IT! FUCK YOU DAN AVIDANIEL!" Barry shouted but was laughing. He stepped back to take his 'stage' as we all settled back in for about the third time. "Awesome, now that we have everyone situated, let's finally, get-the-fuck-started!" Barry imitated being out of breath, but continued on, "Okay for our lovelies at home! Here's how the game works! We ask our lovely couples questions regarding their memory on their relationship, OR about what their significant other would answer as! Each time they guess their significant other's answer righty-o , they get ten points! Yet, if they get it wrong they get a strike, and I know this ain't no sportsball, but you get three of them bad-guys, you're out! Understand?" Barry asked all of us. 

"Question! What if we all are out?" Arin took a goofy route which had us shaking our heads.

"Uh, last man and woman standing win dude." Barry dropped the host-persona when he sighed while answering Arin. Arin nodded then clapped like they were on a gameshow. 

"WOO WE'RE PLAYIN THE FEUD!" Dan hollered before I let my head fall back with my eyes tightly closed.

"Nooo Danny, Newlywed Game!" I groaned. Dan snickered as he kissed my hair.

"Just go with it, babe." He said into my hair. I shook my head but snuggled into him anyway.

"Wellp! Are you dicks ready for round one?!" Barry announced looked back and forth.

"Totally! Bring it B-man!" Brian said excitedly.

"Okay! Round one, it will consist of three questions since we all don't have all night here. So, first question, and may I remind you for whom is writing first will be the ladies, and guys you're guessin' so pay attention, okay? Okay! Question one! Could be easy...could be tricky...name a pet peeve...your loving lady has! Think fast! We'll have 30 seconds to let them write it down!" Barry got more intense with his speech as he had gone on. 

"Fuck...you have a shit ton of those!" Brian complained so early on.

"Better pick the right one then!" Rachel shot back with a laugh.

"Oh shit, I gotchu babe! I know it!" Dan bounced where he sat as I turned the back of the board facing him. 

"Good, I would hope so Danny!" I teased.

"Hmm...depending on what you're doing..." Arin was mumbling to himself thinking it over.

"Think general..." Suzy mumbled back.

"FUCK! YOU NAG AT ME ABOUT EVERYTHING, THAT OR YOU MAKE FUN OF ME!" Ross suddenly blurted out making Holly snort.

"Shut up Ross, you got this!" she tried to coach some. 

"Ten seconds ladies!" Barry warned. We all seemed to sync up then plop our pens down somewhere. Barry nodded then started with Brian. "Okay dude, Mr. PhD! What is a pet peeve of Rachel's?" Barry raised his eyebrows waiting.

"Uh, well shit...it'd be something to do with Audrey...ummm, oh shit, I know it! Totally is um," Brian turned to his wife grinning, "it's when I like make dumb background music while you're on the phone!" Brian pointed as he talked. Rachel made the most unsure face about what he just said that I couldn't help but cover my mouth to snicker. Dan was rubbing my back smiling to himself as well.

"Rachel? Is he right?!" Barry played up the anticipation. 

"No!" Arin butted in. 

"Actually..." Rachel slowly turned to show us, "HE IS!" She cracked up as her handwriting did say 'lame background music!" Brian kissed her for getting it right which reminded me of the original game show. 

"Awesome! Ten for you guys! Now let's see if these guys can tie you!" Barry stepped over to Ross whom was shaking his head already.

"We're so boned Holly..." Ross hung his head trying to think still.

"Got and answer?" Barry nudged his friend. Ross shrugged then looked to his wife whom wasn't mad but seemed like she knew he'd barely try if he wasn't overly sure.

"Um, I wanna guess it's the way I leave shit everywhere? I don't know!" Ross nervously laughed.

"He's totally bluffin' man!" Dan chimed in. Arin nodded only because it would be typical Ross to play it off as clueless.

"Well Holly! Did he actually pull off a miracle?!" Barry played shocked really well. Holly sighed then flipped her board over that had read 'ALLL THE CRAP LEFT AROUND!' with a sad-face. 

"WHAT! I GOT IT!" Ross hugged Holly tight laughing in more a relieved manner than anything.

"Yes! YES!" Holly cheered then gave Ross a kiss on the cheek.

"Lucky!!" Arin barked as Barry came around to him. He ruffled Arin's hair then made an expression for him to take his turn. "What? Oh yeah, um, shit, babe?" Arin looked to Suzy whom was shaking her head that she was in no way going to help, "Okay, okay, uh-uh fuck! Well lately it's just been like me liking to annoy her with music before bed, but not like-"

"God dude just answer, not tell your life history!" Dan shook his head cutting him off. 

"Shut up Dan! Wait your turn mister oh my nuggle butt is an angel she has none!! Fuck you, and fuck I say annoying bullshit or whatever before bed!" Arin folded his arms then was blinking at Suzy. She had pressed her lips together looking rather guilty over the fact Arin didn't really go into specfics.

"Um, well? No...Arin," Suzy flipped her board over and it read 'leaving the music on super loud in the car after parking it.', it had even a cute sad-face like Holly's did which helped Arin none.

"What! Are you kidding me?! When have I done that shit!" Arin looked wildly at her. 

"You totally did it today man when we were leaving and got in to head to dinner?" Dan spoke up for her proving her point.

"I just, oh my god, YOU WEREN'T EVEN THERE!" Arin ranted watching Suzy sigh knowing she was gonna explain when he was finished.

"Okay, so, the years we have been together? You've always cursed me with having to have a lovely heart attack dude! Like Dan just proved my point so hard!" she giggled shaking her head. "I'm sorry babe!" she shrugged while erasing her answer.

"I don't even...DUDE WHEN THE HELL?!" Arin sputtered some more trying to think about it. "Ya know what," he stood up then to grab his keys, "I'm gonna go prove you wrong!" Arin in the middle of the game stepped outside. All of us even sat in silence waiting for it. It was two seconds after the car started we heard the blaring of Arin's playlist come alive. 

"Oh he is raging man, look!" Dan was watching more in the car seeing Arin just cursing to himself as he glared straight ahead.

"I tried to tell him!" Suzy defended herself earning a laugh. 

"You did, and clearly he now feels like such an ass!" Ross shook his head seeing what Dan meant. Eventually Arin shut off the car after turning down his radio while turning his gaze to all of us watching him, then slammed the door as he shuffled back inside.

"Buncha gawkers!" he yelled once he came in and shut the front door.

"Uh shall I continue then?" Barry shrugged as Arin went back to his spot.

"Whatever, I can't wait to hear this shit!" Arin rolled his eyes. Dan flipped him off then turned to Barry.

"Our turn?" he asked innocently.

"Yup! What's your guess Danny!" Barry asked happily. Dan bit his lip with a smile as he focus on me.

"I'm gonna guess..." Dan hesitated for show which had Brian and Arin groaning in time almost. I fluttered my eyelashes his way seeing him trying not to laugh. 

"Come on baby..." I encouraged. Dan smiled warmly as he did give it a go.

"Waking up early." He simply stated. His confidence did shine through as I had no poker face.

"YUP!" I said as I flipped it over. I had wrote 'no likey mornings!' on it with a angry-face. 

"YUS! I LOVE YOU!" Dan cheered joyfully as he kissed my cheek loudly. He also held me tightly as we celebrated.

"How easy man! I had guessed it for you in my head!" Arin shook his head our way mad he was losing.

"Oh come on dude, you'll get one!" Dan faked his empathy so bad. I pressed on his chest asking him quietly to stop knowing Arin was competitive. 

"Yeah and let's hope that's totally the last of the ones you do!" Arin scoffed but then snickered seeing as though he was having fun still.

"Bloodbath here soon?" Ross innocently asked. Dan shrugged then brought his attention back to Barry.

"Okay man so all of us are tied except, heh, Arin and Suzy right?" Dan bit the tip of his tongue as he rubbed it in more. 

"You bet! Who's ready for question two?! And this time, you fellas are writin' it down! Ladies! Guessing time!" Barry let us all swap then get resettled. "Okay ladies! Question two! Who would your man choose, to be his celebrity crush?! Thirty seconds! Annd go!" Barry hit a timer on his phone and watched us all think about this. It was either a comic route or a serious route with Dan. All of me was saying to just go with Arin since they usually picked on the other in such ways. Dan sat patiently not even having to think after writing it down. I looked up at him with narrowed eyes only to make him snicker.

"You got his hun. I can see it." He said quietly. I looked back ahead more at nothing as I went with my gut on this. When It was finally time to answer I barely heard Barry start off with us.

"...[Y/N?]" he asked again. I looked up at then back at Dan.

"Okay, ummm, I'm gonna say you wrote down 'Arin Hanson' cause you're you and just, yeah!" I rambled a bit watching Dan giggle internally.

"Oohh good choice!" Barry commented, "So Danny-Boy! Mr. Sexbang, who is it that is your celebrity crush?" Barry watched Dan nod. 

"She knows me, gotta go with that funny man!" Dan flipped the board grinning wide. On it, was 'Arin-Motherfuckin' Hanson!' plus an 'xoxo' on it.

"YUS!" Arin sounded like his dreams had come true.

"Uh ohhh, got a love triangle here do weeee?" Barry played out. Dan laughed then shook his head.

"Nah, not so much now that we're TWENTY POINTS AHEAD! AND ARIN HAS LE STRIKE!" Dan went all out ass to Arin who flipped him off then.

"Right there, man! Just cause you two cheat!" Arin went towards that low which had us rollin'.

"Yeah, okay, you play that one! Oh god how sad!" I taunted him actually speaking up. Arin did some sassy dance telling me in a more 'ghetto' tone not to go there.

"Woo it is getting salty in this bitch!" Barry shook his head laughing. "Goddamn, well, you wanna take your turn Arin or just shout to Dan all night?" Barry offered watching Arin glare still at his best friend.

"Kinda sounds more fun but nah, I'll let her guess now." Arin simmered down looking to his lovely best friend and life partner in crime.

"Your celebrity crush? You honestly have so many! Um, let's say, Jason Momoa?!" Suzy shrugged then as Arin pretended to look up with a teasing expression she had it.

"Hmmm...." He hummed trying clearly not to smile...


	77. Chapter 77

We had played multiple rounds; Arin and Suzy winning about one out of four and the other three being because he insisted we all were letting him do so. It was never ending though until Barry had run out of ideas for questions once the cards had gone to waste.

I stepped over the sleeping bodies whom were left of Ross, Holly, Arin and Suzy decided to stay, and it almost scared me when Barry snorted in his sleep from the couch. The pillows had been fought over as well which was a sight. Dan had to sound like a dad yelling at children whom were being too rowdy for a sleep over. It came about that they betted on rounds of 'Rock, Paper, Scissors', for the damn things which was funny until Ross whined cause somehow Arin ended up with the pillow Ross had personally brought so then that mess had to be figured out.

I finally got passed the living room and headed down the darker hallway after grabbing a glass of water and shutting off the lights. When I came to our door I was thankful I had accidentally left it open. Once stepping in, however, I did shut it slowly until the click was heard. I turned back around to see Dan's face lit up by his phone. When he finally noticed I had returned he set it down though to shift and hold up the blanket so I could scoot in easier.

"All the kiddies sleeping?" my lovely fiancé asked as I tucked myself into him. I rested on his left shoulder snuggling into him with a sigh.

"Yup, just mom and dad awake now." I huffed feeling drained from such a long day. Dan was brushing fingers through my hair as I settled in more.

"I wonder if this is really how parenting goes? You waste all your energy trying to get the kids to bed and then totally don't wanna sleep due to having some peace for a sec, but you're too tired and-nmm..." Dan was going to go on but instead I decided to quiet him down wanting more of that peace and quiet he mentioned. Our lips held his tongue as I started tracing his tongue with mine letting silence fall in with the comfort of our bed. We were finally able to hide away in each other's arms and I couldn't had asked for anything else.

Dan had pulled away for a moment to smile and softly kiss my nose when I was rolled simultaneously onto my back. He decided to hover over me taking me in while my own grin grew.

"I love you, so much..." I softly almost cooed to him. My fingers twirled a few curls around themselves and from Dan's expression he was very much so into it.

"I love you too baby-girl..." Danny leaned down kissing my forehead before he sighed against my warmed skin. From the tone of it along with the way he bit his lip I could tell something was creeping into his mind. I wound up propping myself up on an elbow only to be helped the rest of the way by him taking my hand. We were sitting in no time, cross legged from the other massaging our fingers. There was something with the change in the air as Dan breathed out sounding troubled.

"You okay babe? One second you seem fine and ready for nuggles, and now you look so sad...what's up?" I asked him watching him focus on our random movements between us. The moonlight had given him a little bit of glow enough to where I saw him nodding slowly as he thought.

"I um," he paused to tilt his head and meet my eyes, "I'm really sorry still that I fucked up with the video and shit...I think tomorrow, once everyone is gone of course, and I'll let Arin know, I wanna just maybe have breakfast in bed and totally skype Debbie. Make that right before Thursday..." Dan looked away from what I could tell and it almost had me hurting with him hearing his honest guilt come through. I couldn't help but to scoot into his lap and hold him.

"Aww, Danny...It's gonna be okay. We can definitely start our morning off as so if you'd like. I'm very sure she's gonna possibly get a kick out of it, so who knows? No need to feel so guilty okay?" I released one of my hands from rubbing his back slowly to stroke his cheek while leaning some to see his expression. From what it told me, he half believed in those words, or at least was trying.

"I know hun, thanks, I just," I listened to Dan sigh as he leaned back in holding me tighter, "I just want to get this off my shoulders and shit." He leaned back again with another guilty smirk and a shrug to follow, "We're supposed to be all giddy that this all happened today, but look..." Dan waved his hands then at our sides shaking his head.

"But look at all the love we still have? Look at all the people who forgave this already? Look at what a great save our night came down to Danny!" I almost increased in volume the longer I had pointed out what positives did follow his fluke. Dan I watched roll his eyes, but crack more than a guilty expression. I was going to continue until his hands held onto my cheeks and a smile grew into its own as he stopped me.

"Okay! Okay, fine, yes," Danny leaned in with a slow kiss to hush me, "you're right baby." The second half of his statement was a whisper but his smile held strong. I sighed relieved with my own grin just glad to hear he understood.

"I know I am, hubby." I tried to sound so sure of it, but the giggle that slipped at the end broke that illusion. In a swift motion Dan pulled us somehow back on the bed only with I on his chest that time above him. His long fingers running through my hair as he nuzzled my nose with a quiet chuckle.

"She tries so hard to be bossy, but it's totally when you don't mean to is when it's the best!" Dan teased me before giving me a quiet raspberry on my cheek. He was aware like I was that if we could avoid disturbing anyone out in the living room, that'd be a great thing. Only because, well, it was Ross we were most worried of. Dan made a note to say be ready in case he tries anything odd in the AM. It's why when I squeaked Dan had quickly made the move for a harder kiss fearing the worst.

"I'm sorry!" I whispered the best I could but yelled too. Dan's sigh told me he already knew this but yet wasn't wanting to reiterate his fear from earlier.

"I told you honey, please! I'd like Ross not to be disturbed before noon! I feel like his payback would be scary as shit to endure!" Dan whispered loudly like I had making us both giggle into the other only because how obnoxious it was. I eventually sighed and rolled to snuggle into his side just as he turned with me.

"I get it, I get it," I lazily said feeling my yawn coming on soon, "maybe to keep him at bay we just let him and Holly sleep in and prop our dresser against the door." I felt the rumble in Dan's chest telling me he could picture it.

"Yeah, just be what, like, totally self-held hostage in our own home? Sounds awesome babe!" Dan's sass was readable which was why I looked up to see him blinking down at me even in the dark. I pressed his chin's dimple so he'd lower his lips down for a kiss.

"So you're moving it then hm?" I asked giggling into his chest fluff once he let me get settled again. Another rumble had me sigh out a laugh as Dan brushed through my hair beginning his lovely tradition.

"You so know it my love." Dan quietly sung out into my hair before kissing it. His cheek then rested on the top of my head telling me we both were due to pass out soon.

"Love you Daddy..." I whispered with a sleepy smile. My mind held onto my senses just a bit longer to catch his reply that was also a whisper with a smile.

"Always yours my angel. G'night..." Danny's voice drifted perfectly. It almost led me, it felt like, into my own slumber. I was very pleased to have such a great night and a great group of friends to had brought us a day closer to our wedding.

*

"Mmm, shit babe..." I heard early the next morning come from Dan as he rolled over to rest his head on my back. I must had rolled over in my sleep and stayed on my stomach because it was rare he ever did so. It wasn't long until he was reaching back over me when I heard his phone drop back down. My curiosity got the best of me thinking about his statement then his gesture.

"Hm? What's wrong?" I assumed something of the worst with the sigh that I heard before he answered. His arm curled over my body, pulling me closer as he responded.

"Well, it's not morning soon, meaning we've missed breakfast." Dan's nonchalant tone had me wondering what the small print had said. There was a double message I wasn't getting and I didn't notice I had left him hanging until he kissed my shoulder blade with a soft chuckle. "Honey? Did you hear me?" Dan asked with a smile that I could hear alone. I managed to roll over feeling my joints pop only to be on my back with him bringing his head back down then resting on my chest. His hair once I finally saw had been its natural unruly style before a shower as always. I reached to reveal his forehead by brushing it from his face only to uncover as well his expression that had now been clearly hiding a laugh behind it.

"I heard you, yes. So we do brunch in bed?" I shrugged still not getting what he was finding so amusing. He once again rolled his eyes before slithering the rest of him to blanket over me. I felt warm lips kiss my neck before he finally explained his reactions.

"Mama-" Danny sung out as he nuzzled my jaw and cheek, "mmm hers not listening to what I said hm?" his tone was soft as he continued on, "if it's not breakfast anymore, it means we totally slept in...and no one gave a fuck!" Dan spelt it out with a few more kisses that were accompanied by slow touches down my side. I processed this and couldn't help the smile that crept onto my sleepy face.

"That," I stretched before wrapping my arms around Dan's neck, "is the best news I think I've heard all week!" I sleepily giggled only to feel Dan's lips begin trailing up to my ear.

"Mhm, and I believe those guys took off too..." he whispered sensually. My head was clouding as he continued on hinting at what was going to happen in terms of celebrating.

"So does that mean?" I let him answer that with his actions. His answer was a yes as he made a move to deeply go back to ravishing my neck.

"Fuck yessss..." Danny hissed quietly into me. I couldn't help but comb my fingers on my left hand into his hair and curl them around tuffs. My right found his left hand to lace with as we slowly arched into the other. Danny's head picked up some only to relocate his lips on mine working slowly at first then almost turning hungry for more. I didn't even wait and let my tongue wrestle with his hearing us mutually sound out how much we missed this.

"M-Baby..." I whispered up to my fiancé as he hovered over me. His eyes had gotten darker probably similar to mine as we stared at the other. His hips were rocking his erection into me almost keeping a subtle reminder between us.

"Tell me..." Dan softly spoke onto my lips. His hand unlaced from mine only to gently lead it to be met with my other in his hair.

"Love me..." I breathed out while feeling him trail down my sides slowly. He massaged my hip before playing with the tie on my blue pajama pants.

"Oh yeah?" Danny asked making sure before leaning down to tongue the sensitive spot he knew so well on my neck then sucked it up between his lips.

"Danny..." I quietly begged only to hear a slight snicker.

"So much for no sex hm?" Danny teased with another deep kiss as he called back to my punishment for him in the parking lot. I couldn't help the dumb grin I was slowly wearing against his lips then after it sunk in. I wound up slapping his bare shoulder with a scoff that morphed into a giggle as Dan chuckled along as well.

"You, hush! We already agreed that I'd never stick to that!" I half whined while still beaming. Dan bit the tip of his tongue which made his nose wrinkle as he silently got another jab in.

"We never agreed, however my gorgeous, sexy, loving fiancé," Danny's fingers had ghosted their way down and past the elastic band as his voice evolved into a coo the more he went on, "I happen to know you can't help but-love, mmm just like that babe, when I touch you just how you like it." Danny had shown a live follow along to what he was trying to say. I had no control as his words caressed my eardrum while his pointer and middle finger homed in slowly on my clit for the first time with no rush needed. I had ended up unwillingly arching into his touch during his lovely declaration which had been the result in his newly found pace this early afternoon.

"Mmm," I could hear the pathetic-ness growing in volumes, "do it again..." I begged up at him with the tone of my voice inching to be smaller. My hips arched again feeling another graze of his digits teasing me further.

"What else do you want baby?" Danny sensually asked with a sly smile that soon was hidden in the crook of my neck. His lips couldn't resist helping pull long sighs and small sounds from me.

"Danny I want..." I tried to keep it together but a long suck and then the sensation of teeth grazing my skin again had me unable to finish my demand.

"What sweetheart, tell me..." Danny then cooed into my skin but had dropped his voice into a low rasp. I felt another graze that even lingered more than the first time which had a gasp fall from my lips.

"Fuh-huh-ck...baby..." I mewled for him wishing he'd give in. My warning for being impatient was coming soon I could already hear it between hazy spots in my head.

"Mmm, talk to me my love...tell me all about it hm?" he went on further, wanting it, but wanting more for me to beg. I only remember this lasting for so long until he'd give in, but there was something even I was finding alluring about this idea he was proposing.

"I want; fuck I want my hubby so bad babe!" I felt the familiar circles around my slick clit that were still at an agonizingly slow pace. Danny was soon hovering back over my lips looking into my eyes. I could feel his body slowly rocking more as he pressed on.

"But I'm right here baby-girl..." Danny whispered with another kiss to my forehead. I found myself hanging onto his forearm squeezing some when he teasingly dipped down towards my core but did not penetrate it.

"No, I want, oh shit.... I want...fuck baby!" I was slowly stupefied from communicating right as the circling Danny had gone back to doing was less slow and more where I wanted to be. However, the rubs weren't enough at this point.

"Ya gotta tell me mama, how does she want her lovin's?" Danny prompted again before kissing on my cheek then jawline. His mouth worked down towards my clavicle which was exposed from the tank top I was in. His nose was pressed into my skin after lowering himself to a singular elbow. It wasn't long till his free fingers pulled down the collar a little lower helping him tongue a little cleavage.

Another gasp escaped from my lips while simultaneously my fingers gripped his locks making him groan where he had left off on his journey to my peaks. I squirmed some when he stopped to analyze the mess he further was creating which he seemed pleased with his progress. The slowly growing smrik had me unable to hold back my next line which I'll never be sure if I could ever surprise him like that again. In the heat of the moment I heard myself whisper "Please fuck me hubby..." The look in Dan's eyes was beyond any shock I had seen in him. Even dating back to when I called him Danny Sexbang during the first time he decided on doggy-style, even after my request for anal, even as I had shown the first time a little more dominance in the bedroom for him, nothing was going to beat the wide-eyes and astounded smile that had replaced the cocky grin he had a moment before.

"What happened to 'love me baby...'?" Danny asked softly with the same incredulous expression as he leaned his head sideways while letting my collar go. His eyes blinked awaiting while his cheek rested on my left breast. I sighed before staring up at the ceiling as I tried to place my words in order. Dan gently was beginning to roll a nipple through the fabric which was making it harder for me to do. "Talk babe, why suddenly in such a rush hm?" Danny cooed to me as his fingers let my peak go to stroke my cheek in order to bring my gaze back to him.

"Too much teasin, I'm dying hubby!" I playfully then went that route to see his concern turn to understanding. His small chuckle as his head rolled to barely hide the raised cheeks of his had me unable to not smile back to him. When he finally could look at me again his smile was touching the corners of his eyes.

"So, she's dying huh?" Danny teased on watching me nod quickly, "Well I guess it's not just her being impatient then. Cause," Danny I watched lick his bottom lip as he scooted back to hovering over me, "I know, that my baby," Danny nuzzled our noses as he went on, "does hate waiting for her hubby's cock, but never has she ever, flat out asked so boldly...which tells me..." Danny quickly then pecked my lips before scooting to slide down me on his knees. I watched him still keep a slow pace still milking the moment for it's worth to him, "that," he sung out the singular word as he gripped my panties and pajama pants sliding them down in one go revealing myself to him, "she's oh so ready for me..." his velvet voice dropped in volume to a whisper as he took me in. I spread my legs for him naturally letting him decide on to let me have it, or not.

"Please..." I egged him on with a small plead watching him bite his lip while letting his left hand slip under his boxers to stroke himself.

"God baby...so fuckin' gorgeous...can see how wet you are from here..." Danny mumbled to himself rocking into his palm after discarding his boxers a moment after his initial touch. I slowly was going to test to see how far he'd let my hand slip towards myself before stopping me. I watched his own breathing hitch when my fingertips surprisingly got to my clit and began circling it slowly.

"Hubby, please fuck me..." I whispered to him watching him become entranced with his own haze. He breathed out his favorite word to let me know it was comin'.

"Fuck...I want to..." Danny mumbled again as he slowly inched the head of his cock towards me. I rubbed a little faster making myself jerk a little while also letting a whine escape for him.

"Danny I want your cock...I need your cock baby..." I turned off the filters letting my mouth empty all the dirty little things I could mewl knowing it'd kill him slowly. He was so close by that point I could feel his own heat coming off of him. Dan's mouth was hanging open as he panted softly awaiting the perfect moment. I continued getting myself closer feeling my first release not far off. Danny knew from the moans I let go it was so close but yet so far.

"Don't cum yet..." I barely heard over my breathing him say the words I hoped to never hear.

"M-what?" I almost stopped circling my clit needing to make sure he meant that.

"Don't cum." Dan met my eyes with his harder ones that told me he indeed did not stutter. My head hearing this reacted as so making my release suddenly seem so much closer then. I kept going however feeling eventually him slab up his erection with the juices I couldn't stop from flowing. I was squirting but not completely letting go as he said not to. However, my noises for him to say when were more than moans, I was screaming for him.

"DANNY! DANNY PLEASE LET ME!" I writhed under my own touches not remembering when I starting rolling my own nipple as well.

"Just a little longer baby-girl, don't you dare cum..." Danny commanded again panting louder with me almost.

"BABY PLEASE! DADDY-" I held out the second part sounding almost in pain. The force and will to hold it back when it was me working myself was harder than I could imagine.

"Keep going baby, I'm right here, I promise it's worth it, fuck look at you..." Danny in his own bubble was hypnotized how I was squirming on the bed, just allowing for it to be his call even when it was my efforts wanting to take me over the edge.

"Ba-abe I c-can't I, I, I'm gonna-FUCK!" I was pleading, unable to hold the dam until the smallest squeak from our mattress had been the only cue for what I felt next. Instantly, I was releasing, but becoming so full it was maddening. Danny thrusted forward hearing that edge take me over with itself and began giving me what I had begged for.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, baby you feel so good like this, shit!" Danny was back to where his eyes were locked on mine and I hadn't noticed he'd thrown my legs over his shoulders. My moan was the only reply before my core gripped him tight and another wave hit me. I mewled for him loudly again which then I noticed he pulled back to roll his hips into me hitting where I had been aching most.

"Huh-huh-bee!" I cooed mixed with some sort of squeal that echoed around the room. Danny balled me up further to lean down and rest his lips on mine.

"So precious like this, all mine, my wife, my soulmate, god you're perfect honey." Danny whispered in time with his rolls that soon become harder thrusts that were increasing. I held onto his shoulders moaning in time with each hit his thighs hit the back of mine.

"Dan-Danny-I-l-love-fuck-I love you!" I cried out feeling a third wave rock me. Danny's moan that was louder than I had expected came right after as well.

"Ohhhh baby- Ohhh Misses Avidan....Ohh OHH FUCK BABE I'M GONNA-" Danny was going to let me know until my screaming cut him off, "FUCK BABY, LET IT OUT!" Dan shouted in pleasure but wasn't reading my face right until something put it altogether for him.

"DEAR GOD PLEASE DON'T!" another voice from our doorway had Dan immediately jump off me in a ton of emotions at once.

"THE HELL?! ROSS?! WHAT THE FUCK?!" Dan shouted at him as he scrambled to cover me up which resulted in more him throwing the blanket on my entire self covering my head even.

"ARIN SAID NOT TO LET IT GO ON ANY LONGER SO WE ROCK, PAPER SCISSORED-" Ross launched still yelling into an explanation. Though I poked my head out in time to see Dan finally picked pissed off and maybe embarrassed as his reaction finally.

"I DON'T GIVE A FUCK, GET OUT! WHAT THE FUCK!" Dan shoved him out still nude then slammed our door only to lean on it with his head hung. I let the silence of the moment creep in unable to stop my own shocked expression weigh out my own traumatizing thoughts. It was the first time Dan and I have been walked in on, and not even on purpose. Sure Barry had sense to wait till it was over, but this, this was a first.

"W-w-w-w-w-" I wasn't registering on time with how my emotions were coming through. Though Dan was for me because his head snapped my way looking scared at how my lip started to quiver. Instantly he was back on the bed pulling me close with the covers holding me to him.

"Shh, it's okay, I'm so sorry honey. Fuck I'm so sorry, I could've swore they left babe. I gotcha, it's okay, you were covered by me darlin'..." Danny tried to hush and calm me down the best he could hearing the small cries of myself catching up.

"He looked right at me Danny!" I sobbed into him hearing Dan curse up a storm under his breath.

"It's why you screamed...fuck...now I get it." Dan put two and two together which had him bring me to his lap rocking us.

"W-w-what do we do babe? Clearly we-" I was going to ask how we'd handle this when Dan hushed me then was stiff as a board abruptly.

"Hush for a sec." he quickly whispered. I almost asked quietly why until familiar voices were portraying what sounded like familiar words out in the living room.

"...oh fuck me daddy! Please!" we both heard Arin had raised his pitch to imitate my begging from just moments ago.

"...Yeah fuck baby-girl take my cock, god I love you!" Ross chimed in on time only to then make another noise with Arin until mutual laughter spread between the two of them.

"Stay here." Dan's tone was beyond pissed as he slid from me to go crack the door some.

"Oh man, I had no idea it was that bad! God it's like bad porn to listen to!" Ross we heard comment.

"It's why I fuckin' said 'hey we should probably break that up before they get back with breakfast and shit!'" Arin then reminded him with another snort.

"I'm shocked he didn't hit me man!" Ross laughed again.

"Right so was he like, fuckin' balls deep and shit?" Arin laughed as he asked. I heard nothing, but saw Dan clenching his jaw over whatever response Ross gave.

"Babe...gimme a pair of sweats from the drawer please." Danny I barely caught mumble to me as I was sliding off the bed to go see what he was watching. His eyes glanced after the movement as I opened the dresser. "Stay back from the door too will ya?" he warned.

"Yes Dan..." I sniffled while grabbing a clean pair of sweats for me too. Sadly though the most covering shirt I could find was Dan's sadly fir a quick choice. I handed him the sweats watching him angrily put them on. He snapped the elastic then turned to say something as I changed but some more mockery in the form of moans rang back down into our room.

"God who knew she'd scream it during?!" Ross continued on which had Dan not even wait for me and stalk down the hall. Although he was quite loud, the two hyenas had no idea seeming as though they just kept going.

"Right and like I mean like he's right there, there is no need for it, I know Dan's a bragger but man, so small, and she makes such a racket." Arin I could see as I shuffled finally closer to Dan before he reached the doorway.

"Dude he was on that shit; I can see why she screams Daddy!" Ross mocked further in as he spoke. The two didn't even still pay no mind to Dan fuming with me behind him mortified. About the same time as I finally heard Dan inhale to finally acknowledge them, our door came open and in walked the other three that had been missing.

"Hey you sleepy heads!" Suzy perked up too late as Arin let out another long mocking mewl that was cut short as soon as he heard his wife.

"SHE'S NOT WHO YOU SHOULD BE SURPRISED TO SEE ARIN!" Danny I heard shout over the gasps of the strange situation.

"Dude come on, like it's how it-" Arin went to wave it off but Dan cut in again.

"ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS!?" Dan snarled as he stepped closer not playing anymore. I found my face red and tears beginning to stream down once I took in the breath I had been waiting to inhale. At once I scanned barely them all before turning to run back into the bedroom slamming the door.


	78. Chapter 78

"...ALL YOU TWO EVER WANNA DO IS EACH OTHER..." I heard Arin shout back as he and Dan had gone back and forth for around five minutes by the time I stopped listening to most of it. My anxiety was up a few more levels than I had preferred while I attempted to tune them out.

Occasionally, it'd be someone else to cut in then said individual would be cut off by someone else. About this point in the argument, I unwillingly heard Suzy attempt to speak up again.

"...IS EVEN THIS A ISSUE! YOU KNOW HOW THEY ARE ARIN, IT'S NOTHING NEW!" she shouted over the two whom quieted down to let her speak.

"NO SHIT, IT'S ABOUT TIME THEY CUT IT OUT OR FUCKING GET USED TO BEING THE ASS END OF JOKES!" Arin came back.

"WHY THE FUCK IS IT EVEN THOSE TWO OPTIONS MAN?! JUST LET US BE US AND FUCKING DEAL ALREADY!" Dan I heard snap back at him.

"OR YOU COULD START ACTING LIKE YOU'RE ENGAGED AND NOT FUCKING TEENAGERS! YOU DON'T SEE ANY OF US GOING AT IT EVERY SECOND!" Arin rudely came back and at that point I realized it was inevitable. I couldn't ignore this one.

"EXCUSE ME?! ARE YOU REALLY GONNA SAY SOME BULLSHIT LIKE THAT?! WE HAVEN'T FUCKED AT OUR OWN EXPENSE IN WEEKS! HOW DARE YOU EVEN-"

"YOU JUST TOLD ME ABOUT THE OTHER NIGHT A FEW DAYS BACK HOW YOU GUYS PASSED OUT AFTER ON THE BATHROOM FLOOR! SO DON'T GIVE ME NO- YA KNOW WHAT FUCK THIS MAN! BABE? GIMME THE KEYS OR TAKE ME HOME, I'M NOT-AND WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU GOING?!" Arin was calling after his wife as I heard her make her way down the hall.

"H-Holly?" I heard Ross call next to his wife too. I hadn't realized I was sobbing from just listening to our personal lives be forbade to go on as we pleased. I could feel myself wanting to shut down, but was unable to find the switch again. By the time I had put it all together the door came open and in Suzy's arms I was held.

"Shh honey it's okay! They're gonna be okay, Arin's just being an ass right now. I'm so sorry, [Y/N]." Suzy's small voice had me blubbering, but not as hard. Holly sat next to me on the bed as well joining in.

"Those guys are all being asses actually Suze. Like seriously we go to get breakfast and it's just-" Holly almost was finished when I loud bang came from the living room. I was startled out of my tears only to jump up to go investigate. As I scrambled off the bed leaving the girls nervous as to what happened, I pulled open the door to see the picture Arin had made for us on the floor.

"IT'S ONE THING, LIKE I FUCKING SAID, TO MAKE IT A PUNCHLINE, BUT YOU FULL ON WERE MOCKING HER MAN! I HAVE EVERY RIGHT TO BE PISSED THIS TIME DON'TCHA THINK!?" Dan was flailing his arms as Arin was in his face. I went to grab for Dan's wrist but Arin's reply next stopped me dead from trying to break it up.

"NO YOU DON'T! YOU DIDN'T GET MAD AT THE SMALL SHIT, SO YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO BE PISSED NOW! YOU'RE JUST STRESSED CAUSE OF PLANNING I PROMISE YOU'LL GET OVER IT! THEN YOU GUYS CAN GO BACK TO PAINTIN' WALLS AND," Arin cleared his throat, "Ohhhh daddy! Fuck baby-girrrrlll oh I'm gonna-" I felt my jaw drop that he did it again to Dan's face and barely heard myself over the buzzing from how embarrassed I had been all over again.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I screamed over them both. Dan spun around to watch the process he missed, due to the tour, happen again right before his eyes.

"Sweetie?" I barely heard Suzy as I continued. I caught my breathing in my throat as I tried to calm down now that I had everyone's attention.

"I need, everyone, to leave now...please. I want everyone to leave our home, to not call, to give my fiancé and I some space. We'll call when we're ready. Good. Bye." I glared at Arin as I had said all of this. I watched him take a step forward with sorry eyes.

"L-Little One? I didn't-" he tried too late to save it. I sucked in a quick breath cutting him off trying to make my point then crystal clear. I was done.

"I SAID GET THE FUCK OUT!" I let loose again watching Arin flinch for once because of me. Suzy I heard inhale to say something, but instead she shuffled passed me with a small 'I'm sorry'. She had Holly following behind her with nothing said. Dan I caught looking sick or worried while I had said my piece. Slowly I was feeling the numbness that was so familiar that it was a weird high. I was tired of the stress, I was sick of the bickering, I was done with it all. I just wanted it to end here, and now.

"Come on guys, let's go..." Suzy spoke up herding everyone out the door in a single file line. I sniffled once the door slowly closed then turned on my heel to stop back down the hall.

"Baby?" Danny weakly called to me but it was almost just a fading echo as the door to the bedroom shut behind me. Once I got in the room I stripped down to nothing and collapsed on the bed in tears. It was a harder relief that it'd be quiet for a while. I let it all go into the pillow not even hearing Dan come in behind me. I let myself get lost in my head wishing so many things that I'd regret later.

I was wishing on some weird level that Dan and I had come out as normal lovers. The kind like Arin and Suzy had become in time. To be able to have more a friendship than a relationship. It seemed to be the acceptable type of love to those guys. Maybe that's what we needed, was to just change for them. I did say I wanted to be happy, and less shit from everyone would help that along, right?

With that thought slowly becoming of acceptance in my head, I hadn't noticed again Dan pulling me close hushing me. His voice came through whispering it was alright while I believed he tried to run fingers through my hair. I hadn't again been paying attention until I inhaled to feel my chest on fire. Had I let my hysteria loose? While lost in my head had I really freaked out harder than usual? It must had been the case because Dan's grip to cradle me to his chest as he sat up seemed tighter than just a comforting touch.

"It's gonna be okay baby-girl..." Danny tried cooing to me but my mess of a voice spoke for my manic head.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT ANYMORE!" I sobbed loudly after setting the words free. I heard he audible gasp as Dan took it in.

"Honey please! Calm down, you're gonna hurt yourself!" Dan pleaded through my cries.

"I DON'T CARE!" I childishly cried out. Danny leaned back to meet my eyes which were leaking tears along with me.

"Why?! What's the matter with you?! Talk to me!" He pleaded further letting his lip quiver noticeably.

"I APPARENTLY LOVE YOUR COCK TOO MUCH DUH!" I sarcastically threw Arin's case at him feeling my own lip quiver as more tears flowed. I watched Dan's concern mixed with his heartbreaking show on his face. He took a moment to think of something to say while I sniffled loudly trying to stop sobbing.

"Baby g-ugh, sweetheart...it's not a fault to have! You should know this! We're allowed to make love as much as-" Dan was still trying to reason with both ends which hurt worse to me. Excuses...he was still making excuses so Arin and him could make up easier and he could keep me sane. Sadly though, it wasn't gonna work this time.

"NO WE'RE NOT! IF WE WERE LEIGH WE'D-AND HE'D- AND-AND AND!!" I couldn't finish it due to how intense my screaming mixed with balling uncontrollably took over. I was trying to shove Dan away for no reason, but instead he locked my wrists in his hands. I struggled to sit on my knees only to feel him for once pin me back on the bed. He dead weighted after multiple tries to call me back down to earth but it was no use. I was pinned for once by Dan on the bed not in good reason. In my sane moment I would've understood, but at the moment, nothing was okay.

"[Y/N] STOP! THIS ISN'T YOU! AND YOU FUCKING KNOW IT! I'M SORRY THAT THIS IS HAPPENING, I'M SORRY HE WAS A DICK, HONEY I'M FUCKING SORRY PLEASE JUST STOP FIGHTING ME AND RELAX FOR A SEC!" Dan cried out into me. He had my wrists above my head with his body blanketing the rest of me. His hair covered my vision as he remained locked in place with his head in the crook of my neck. His voice rang through my ear but my body wasn't ready yet.

"YOU DIDN'T SEE ROSS STARING AT YOU IN THE EYES, YOU DIDN'T MOAN FOR YOU AND HEAR IT REPEATED BACK, YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO HEAR THEM LAUGHING AT YOU!" I shouted back but almost choked on my words. Dan squeezed his knees into my sides keeping my torso from moving more.

"BABY YES THEY DID! THEY MOCKED ME TOO! THEY-" Danny attempted to tell me he was in it too, but he wasn't the end of the joke this time.

"NO THEY DIDN'T! THEY HUNG ONTO THE FACT I CALLED YOU DADDY IN BED! THEY DIDN'T. MOCK. YOU!!" I screamed until I couldn't breathe anymore hating everything in relation to this moment. Nothing was sacred, nothing. I could feel my lungs get so small and my tears fall to the sides of my head from Dan pinning me down still. When I choked trying to keep screaming, Dan snapped his head up to meet my eyes seeing how red my face must've been. I saw fear in his features as my wrists were released so his hands to firmly hold my face.

"BREATHE BABY! BREATHE FOR ME! STOP, PLEASE, JUST-FUCKING CHRIST TAKE A BREATH DAMN YOU!" Dan commanded with a sob. I choked again just wanting to cry, but only could softly squeak. Eventually Dan inhaled deep then pressed on my chin to force my mouth open. His lips layered over mine and I felt a huge gust of air fill me for a moment. The sensation had me unable to stay in my own hysteria causing me to take another breath that Dan didn't force down my throat. When I did finally hyperventilate at least my soft cries were of sadness, and no longer of rage. I was small again living on earth gazing upon my equally hurt fiancé whom looked just as helpless as I felt.

"Huh-hubby?" I choked out that time due to my normal cries. Dan gasped softer than the first moment hearing me come around. He raised up to let my body free, which had been sore then from being locked up, only to pull me to his chest holding me in comfort once more.

"I'm here baby...hubby's here...I'm here." Danny sniffled again seeming to cry in relief that it was over for the hysterics. His lips kissed my forehead softly but lingered until he rested his own on it. "I-I love you sweetheart...fuck...don't get lost again, please, please, please!" he begged letting his own worry run its course. His arms were wound around my still nude body as I buried myself into his chest holding onto him as well.

"I-love-y-you-too-hooo, I'm sorry!" I bellowed feeling awful for allowing myself to get carried away. I felt kisses to my hair then along with fingers brushing through it shakily.

"Don't be sorry, oh fuck baby, don't be sorry, I'm sorry...god I'm so sorry my heart and soul...I'm sorry..." Danny whispered into my hair with a hiccup. I leaned back to shift then try to see him. His cheeks were rosy while his eyes still had been leaking. We both choked back cries to attempt a kiss that just wound up leading into nuzzling the other with our noses. Danny's right hand came up to cup my cheek and stroke it with his thumb.

"Leigh..." I whimpered not done crying yet, but also knowing it was time to try to relax.

"Shh...hushhh...I'm right here mama." He whispered softly into my cheek he nuzzled then kissed lightly. I clung onto what I could, being his arm as he continued to sooth me further. I sighed raggedly finally after feeling the first wave of true unwinding hit.

"I'm broken..." I managed to blurt out into his chest once I hid again attempting to control my breathing. Dan hugged me slightly tighter hearing the weakened speech.

"I'll fix you..." he whispered in an exhale. I tried to stop another set of tears, but it was hopeless.

"How?" I asked in a small voice, unsure how truly. Danny I felt flinch before his sob choked him up.

"I-I don't kn-know! I will though, just, please...let me..." he whimpered into my hair again sounding scared more than a few moments ago. I hiccupped again hearing him sniffle as well.

"W-what if- if-" I tried to ask the harder question on my mind which brought back his stern tone.

"I will. I won't lose you further. I promise, I will fix this." Dan's determination slowly seeped through having it seem not so impossible then.

"Please..." I breathed out nuzzling his chest trying to inhale his scent to calm back down again. Eventually I took in a deeper breath then slowly let it go. In another wave I was feeling less up in arms, and more sore from the stress of this mess. Dan tried entangling our legs until I flinched.

"Hey? You don't want to nuggle me?" he asked almost feeling guilty.

"I don't feel good...I'm sore...I know it's my fault bu-" I was willing to take full responsibility for being dramatic but was hushed with a gentle kiss.

"Stop," Danny warmly spoke between us, "it's not your fault. This was coming. Now if you're sore, maybe a bath could help? Does that sound okay, or would you wanna just lay here?" Dan offered up options, and I honestly knew hot water was the last wave needed to finally feel okay.

"Um...a bath sounds good...I can get it though, no need to do it, okay?" I softly let him know I was gonna be fine in some way to get myself back on my feet. Though with all characteristics Dan had, again, as always, his compassion and love didn't even bat an eyelash to letting me have that.

"Stop being silly, please? I will run it for you and I will most certainly be in charge that you get in and out safely. All ya gotta do is sit up for me, and that's it." Dan's tone was again stern, but had his touch of play in it. He wagged his finger some as he had pitched his stand and I had managed to make the situation lighter by using it to help me sit up like he mentioned. In no time, Dan had slid off the bed to pull me down the mattress then into his arms. He carried me bridal-style to our bathroom only to set me on the counter.

"Babe, really, I can get this..." I mumbled while swinging my legs. Dan with his back to me as he turned on the tap, waved me off like it was nothing.

"Hush." He simply said not even turning to face me. I could feel the warmth then see the steam rise knowing he had it down no doubts given how I liked the temp by now. After adding bubbles, making sure I had a fluffy towel along with comfortable pajamas, I was hoisted off the counter. It was almost a strange feeling, feeling the water touch my butt first instead of my feet. Dan was forever talented with holding steady as he submerged my body.

"You're not gonna sit with me?" I asked frowning when he turned to leave. His kind, yet tired smile, told me next time he'd make up for it.

"I think you should relax a bit in here, let your head just calm down in peace okay? Plus, I still need to call my mom...but I love you so much," he stepped back to lean down then kiss me lovingly, "if you need me my love I'll be in the other room okay?" he nodded towards our bedroom as he hung onto the door.

"'Kay, I love you too Danny, so much too...thanks for this." I waded the water some with a small smile.

"You're welcome sweetheart. I'm gonna let ya be okay? If you're still in when I get done I'll check on you." Dan nodded as he inched out the door.

"Tell her I love her for me!" I called after him even if he was still close. I knew so, because he poked his head in smiling bigger that time.

"Will do wifey. Now! You, relax! Be back in a bit!" he closed the door all the way as I nodded in response. Once I heard our office door close then the bedroom door be pulled shut, I slid down into the heat with a long sigh. My muscles I could feel thanking me on taking this route as I let my eyes close with my head resting back on the tile. In no time, I couldn't help but drift off feeling exhausted after such a hard afternoon.


	79. Chapter 79

*Dan's POV*

"Hoah boy..." I whispered to myself. My mac I decided to set up on one of our lovely TV-tray tables I had got on a whim before we moved in. I made sure to get settled in before my lovely call to Debbie whom was expecting me in a moment. I kept trying to just take a few deep breaths so I wouldn't trigger her 'mom' alarms, but nothing was letting me settle.

It was her face. My baby's haunting expression that I witnessed as she had enough of the mockery. It was Arin's choice. I watched my best, fucking, friend, choose to bring my future wife down along with myself over something so---not really his business anymore. It was lastly, the feeling of the earthquake when shit got divided in the entire of it. I had no idea how to even process this afternoon's tragic moments. It was all a disaster and not even, but days, before all of us were to get together. It was such a fucking plot twist at the complete worst fucking time, man.

I tapped my mouse track a couple times watching really nothing in particular pop up then minimize before Skype opened. I could already hear the worry without the call even initiated. "Alright, let's do something fucking right today...maybe." I checked the time hoping Debbie was actually on before tapping the video call option. In another moment after two rings, I watched her end appear showing me her pretty face smiling at the camera.

"Good morning Dan!" her voice was pleasant as always. She leaned on her right hand with a sigh that added on to the adorable expression. We really needed to take a trip to visit because I was starting to miss her and Avi so.

"Hey Doobles," I waved with a goofy smile hoping to fucking god I sounded okay, "how'd ya sleep man?" I shrugged casually about the same time she waved me off.

"Please, you now I sleep just fine every night. Now then, do I dare ask you the same question?" her expression was challenging to read honestly. It took me a moment to realize that she had possibly been fucking with me, but then again I was paranoid as shit she could read me. I mean sure I was her son an all, but still.

"Um, I mean, heh," I ruffled my hair not even catching it, "come on Debbie I sleep-" I tried so hard, but her statement she used to cut me off was definitely my answer then.

"Leigh, I love you, and hate to say this, but-you look like more than a mess honey." She nailed it on the head. Her expression then morphed smoothly into the concerned, yet also caring, frown I hated so much. It brought me to my knees usually followed by a weeping fest.

"Yeah, well, wedding planning and shit will do that-" I tried to evade this again but she was so quick on the draw man!

"Leigh Daniel!" she drew out getting ready to scold me, "would you like to try again?" her attempt to give me another chance had my head reeling. Where do I start even? 'oh hey just got into it with my best mad over him mocking my fiancé and I in bed?' or-or 'yeah just stressed about the fact I screwed up not protecting her?!' or even so, ya know the reason originally why I was calling, 'uhhh yeah wanted to apologize that you had to see all that, sorry?' God this was a nightmare all in its own.

"I um, shit," my inner thoughts I just couldn't set in any order that it would sound less bad than it was. I let out a long sigh while being honest with the only actual thought I could communicate, "I fucked up, I think." My eyes dropped to my keyboard listening to the equally exasperated sigh come from her end.

"Where is she now?" Debbie was starting at the obvious making sure it wasn't that bad. I lifted my gaze back to the screen and nodded in the direction of the bathroom.

"She's relaxing, more than likely resting. It's not her that like the reason I did-okay maybe she's like secondarily involved-but not-I don't know..." I stammered like an idiot watching my mother blink sarcastically at me letting me stop whenever. She was gearing up I knew, however. This was gonna be a lesson learning conversation; I could feel it.

"Honey, tell me what happened. Go slow dear. Just, breathe, cause if she's still there, and you two are alright, then it cannot possibly be so bad, right?" Debbie slowly spoke letting me understand that hidden message. As long as it was [Y/N] and I together, we should've been unstoppable, but sadly...we weren't right now.

"Okay I just, first off can I please like totally apologize for the other day?" I at least needed that shit covered. The gesture was rude and even if a mistake, it was still wrong.

"Wh-what happened? I'm sorry did I miss-" she was the one being cut off since I couldn't stand waiting anymore with this.

"The video, Debbie!" I spazzed a little, but her again, being my mom, looked it over. She instead, smiled with a hint of a chuckle that threw me off some.

"Oh, yeah, um, very-huh-creative?" her hand was covering her mouth then and I knew she was hiding a laugh.

"Come on! Just! It wasn't funny to anyone, why are you finding humor in this?!" I laughed with her then whilst shaking my head. She snorted even with a couple claps before calming down enough to explain.

"Oh gosh Dan," she sighed catching her breath then smiled to me, "you forget I think my son, that you were a teenager once ya know? I mean we never gave you a lock honey, and you had moments where it wasn't just Avi or Mom whom caught you dear. So just, don't, think I'm going to be mad it's still a thing for you to pleasure yourself. Okay? Ah, yet, sharing with the world though-" I couldn't stop laughing at my own embarrassment.

"THAT WAS AN ACCIDENT IT WAS ONLY MEANT FOR HER!" I cracked up harder even trying to defend the idea further, "Actually! It wasn't even supposed to be a goddamn video! I had three pics mom, okay and they were supposed to be-" Debbie snorted again while simultaneously motioning that I had said enough.

"I get it honey! S-stop, oh my god! Danny! Please I would hope so!" Debbie teased me that so much more in order to have both of us gasping for air. I was shocked I hadn't peaked my love's interest in the bathroom to the point she checked on me.

"Oh, oh shit, geeze!" I was clearly winded from the good laugh as I reached to clean off my glasses. The huff of air I let go was timed perfect with Debbie's. When I glanced up she too was cleaning her specs off as well.

"Oh my Daniel, why am I the parent in this world, probably the only one, who can laugh with her son over such an embarrassing moment, then turn it into one of the best laughs we've had in a while?!" Debbie smiled shaking her head again along with me.

"Because you're an awesome mom, duh!" I giggled before biting the end of my tongue watching her roll her eyes yet never lose that amazing smile.

"Or I'm just as weird as you are!" she teased making me snort.

"I got it from somewhere, now!" I fought back a longer laughing fit as we picked on the other for another moment. Though, once we came down, and silence filled the air, I felt the weight of today's incident fall on me again.

"Dan?" Debbie's tone was soft, nurturing, and reminded me of when I'd be trying not to cry when I was little. I would hear that tone from her though, and the dam would break. This time was no different.

"I-" my words were caught in my throat. Just totally stuck there until the other things needed to happen did. It was almost like my world was rocked in a bad way. I felt the warmth wash over me, my breathing become short, and low and behold...there they were, those little bastards that made my nose run too. Fuck.

"Oh honey! Talk to me baby! What's wrong?! Is it-" she was gonna do her best to guess so I didn't have to, but I instead nodded to confirm it. She sat back letting me have a moment to compose myself even to talk. It took a couple tries, but I found my head again.

"I um, well we, got up today and uh..." I sucked in a shaky breath in order to go on, "we thought, well more I believed that everyone was gone ya know? I mean we had a few stay over from the wedding party, just made this totally awesome memory with even a couple games, some food and it was great! But yeah, so this morning, well actually early afternoon, her and I woke up, and well...we uh-" I heard Debbie help me out hearing her son have a hard time with this still. Sure her and I had an amazing relationship, but you still feel awkward sometimes telling your mother how you violated her future daughter-in-law.

"Made love?" she guessed right in a way. I mean we've had higher levels of passionate sex, but she had the idea.

"Yeah, that." I tried hard to keep my eyes on her as I spoke, but with the guilt eating at me for what I was going to confess, was harder each step. My voice was shying from its usual volume with her.

"Okay, and?" she sounded irritated that this was a big deal. Sadly though, it wasn't even the part I was upset over.

"Um," I stalled trying to still keep it PG, "we were about to-" I almost got to the point and was again helped out.

"finish. Dan please just talk to me and stop trying to save my innocence sweetheart." She was asking for honesty and me to talk to her as an adult. I nodded quickly still looking down.

"Yes, so we were about to finish and she screamed... n-not the good kind either. Sorry if it's too much-" I tried to apologize, but glanced to see her giving me the look.

"Daniel." Debbie warned me to knock it off, which I obeyed as so.

"Okay she screamed and I didn't notice it was a bad scream. I mean I didn't hurt her, at all, but it was when I turned around..." I hesitated, but that let me catch her whispering a reaction.

"Oh no..." her hands covered her mouth as she leaned forward.

"Ross...he was...oh god...mom he was right there!" I blurted out the last part watching her go ghost white.

"Danny no! Please tell me you're kidding!" Debbie I saw flinch in the chair as she realized she couldn't get to me. I cringed biting my lip as a cry out for her tried to get through.

"I screamed and threw a blanket on her only to shut the door in his face man. But that-fuck that's not the part I'm upset for..." I sniffled while wiping lose tears away. I breathed out shaky again, but continued on the best I could. "S-so I shut the door, grab some sweats, and before I even get out there I hear Arin too!" I clenched my fists leaning into them hearing Debbie on the other end.

"Baby oh no, Danny what did he do!" she was worried as all could be. I felt awful for springing this on her.

"They fuckin were mocking her! I mean I could give a shit less about me, but fuckin'...they had no mercy! Word, for fucking word! And I marched out there man and got into it with him!" I let my voice come back a little clearer then as my head replayed the memory. My anger totally spiked at the next part.

"What did you two say to the other? I mean Arin's your best man still, right?" Debbie was in shock over this and there was no easy way to tell her.

"We just fuckin threw shit back and forth. He said I had no right to be mad and shit cause I didn't get mad and defend her back when it first happened I-" my words were cut short when Debbie spoke over me sounding like she needed clearance.

"Wait, stop. This isn't the first time they've walked in on you two?" She jumped my memory back to when we had first laid together in a bed at Arin's. The night we confirmed our absolute feelings. I stopped instantly to think about that question.

"N-no. I-I guess not. I mean it was only other one time but that totally was it. The rest has just been jokes, ya know?" I felt my nerves rise up to a new level. Her expression was that of a woman about to lay some hard fuckin' words on someone. I would know, because my fiancé is master pro like her at it.

"No, I don't know. Since however, I seem to, now that you've told me, what have you done about it before this incident Dan?" I watched my mother prove Arin's point that I didn't even like hearing let alone defending it. I was stunned by her sudden question that again had me having to think. I could've swore I was in the right here, but she had me second guessing.

"I reassured her I guess." I shrugged feeling my defensiveness trying not to come into play.

"How, Leigh." It wasn't a question and surely that tone was gone from before. It was replaced now with a slight hint of aggravation.

"I uh, I told her that this wasn't something to worry about. I mean, we dick around all the time! It wasn't a big deal till-" I almost had my point made until she upped the ante.

"Until they made a live reenactment? Until they finally went 'overboard?'" Debbie challenged me with a losing battle for my end.

"Please stop I-" I asked for her to not do this, but she was on a roll.

"No, I will not stop, I am not them. I am here listening to you as your mother, however that is also my daughter in there whom you've had me fall in love with very much so. I cannot believe you found this most recent and yet vile incident the final straw! Why didn't you make the first time the last Dan? Why was this time so much more traumatizing for you, Daniel?! She is your future-wife! Not some girlfriend for a week or however long you decided until it was enough commitment for one day-" she let me have it, and I still was stupid enough to attempt to stop her.

"I never said that-" I tried to defend my dating habits, but failed.

"Oh please Danny! It was after your huge fallout with the one you said made you fear engagement that you just decided to selfishly hop from one to the other. Don't try and even say it wasn't like that because I am very aware of what you've accomplished since. The messages, the calls, how you've gone on about one being this way or one being some other way you made an excuse to leave! Face it Dan, [Y/N] is the best thing that ever happened to you, and even if I am not in a place to say it, it is about damn time someone does to you. Grow Up." I flinched back listened to her knives all cut me down. My high horse was a mangled mess with me on my side in a ball just sobbing from the truth I hated hearing. She let out a loud huff that told me she was gonna reign her emotions back in knowing it only took so little anymore to get through to me when it came to her. I indeed wasn't lying on my side as I described, but I wouldn't had minded it. I was sobbing silently into my lap moreso unable to let out the cries fearing I'd instead not peak her curiosity but freak [Y/N] out. I heard Debbie take in a softer breath as she continued less frantic. "I'm just saying Danny... she's turned you into such a better man. Even if she hasn't, you've tried to for her or we wouldn't be coming out Thursday. It's clear hun, you love her, and try your best, but alas my Leigh, it really is time you take a hard look at hers and even your left ring fingers and think. She's going to need her husband, not her 'hubby' cause I know she loves that petname for you, but no. [Y/N] needs her husband to defend her honor now, and that husband is you." I sucked up mucus with a small nod understanding her words. I just maybe was hitting my moment of fear slightly hearing it worded as so.

"I just," I paused taking a breath as I calmed down slowly for a moment, "I feel like Arin was still in the wrong on that, I mean, we've done so well to ignore shit that-" Debbie again was hearing something I didn't in my words.

"Danny, is it really you and her ignoring it, or just you, son? Because I know you are more used to it than her." I stepped back mentally and wound up hating myself a little. God had I really been this much of a selfish asshole to her?

"I never noticed?" I cringed hating how that sounded, "usually she writes it off from what I thought... I guess what I've for sure noticed though is she left it up to...me...to figure it out...ah shit." My voice faded as I talked it out. Mom's always right. This time Debbie was no different. My eyes looked towards our bedroom door then mentally through to envision my love just thinking over and over again about too much. I should've taken half or all of it. I should've been there putting my foot down! I should've stopped it that morning they came in even if it was a tickle fight, we still were nude and having an intimate moment. Debbie made her points obvious to me, because that whole calm thing went out the window.

"I can tell you've got a lot to fix technically dear, but it's not as treacherous as you'd believe." Debbie talked me through my panic after probably seeing my blank yet nervous expression as I stared off. "You can fix it, Dan. She's not going anywhere clearly, but you can bring her back even closer than ever." I heard those words which had snapped me out of it and back into the call.

"How? I mean..." the lump in my throat grew as I remembered things about my love I used to adore and see naturally.

"You mean?" Debbie held it out prompting me to vent again.

"I mean, I miss her." I trailed off not caring about how I worded things, "I miss the way she used to light up and smile. I miss not having to prompt her for a joke or-or to laugh! I miss snuggling and giggling in bed before we passed out, instead of making ourselves fall asleep! I miss calling her and teasing her and it just be so much happiness without a doubt or a worry in mind! I miss my baby-girl mom... I fucking miss my soul-mate...my happy ray of sunshine...I miss us..." I sobbed barely hearing myself get that last bit out clearly. My hands covered my stupid face as it leaked from many places in emotions and hurt. A part of relief from being able to express it was there too I was sure, but not at the moment. I kept on mumbling 'I love her, I miss her' to the point I sounded like my fiancé had died. It wasn't too long though my mother let me wallow in despair before she spoke up.

"Leigh, look at me son, hush baby...shhh...look at momma...I'm here baby. We're gonna fix it. She's not gone, it's just times that aren't too well called for all that. It's gonna be alright just take a few breaths and listen to me okay?" she waited for me to nod as I gasped quietly for air, "Okay, Danny let's look at it like this, you two are rare for sights. And you both are passionate individuals, you hear me?" with another nod she went on while using her hands to speak as well, "marrying you both is going to be an entire new fiasco in its own. No longer are you both going to be just 'together' you're about to be bonded as one, and that is a whole new level of intimacy. Sex, cannot touch it. No amount of lust is gonna drive that away. However, what can? Is instead of both of you fighting together, and it just being one? That will drive it away. Lack of mutuality will drive it away, Leigh. Right now? You're lucky enough to where you still have the ability to raise back up the two of you and be one even before the ceremony! You honestly don't need a certificate to love someone unconditionally and support them. Do you know that?" Debbie took almost an exact quote I regretted throwing in [Y/N]'s face. I had to honestly smile thinking of that as I responded instead of another nod.

"Yeah, I honestly hear that loud and so fuckin' clear." I wiped away stray leaks letting her keep going. She was building back my will to be an actual soulmate instead of selfish boyfriend.

"Good, because right now that is in your favor and you will surely use it soon I hope. She needs her partner. She needs that shield in the storm you promised. Which means, sometime soon, you're gonna have to set the ground rules with the rest of your friends. Whom may I say are adding to your two's stress by acting like a bunch of animals during this time. It's enough on you with work and her with work. Add in this whole fiasco, which is going to be oh-so-worth the chaos I promise Danny, and you are going to lose some light in her. Yet, that's where you step up, carry her the rest of the way, and make sure she's aware of it. That you are there, as her husband, her protector, and her lover. Which, may I add, boldly as well, please stop letting your friends determine how much intimacy you and [Y/N] share? It's none of their business if you and her enjoy ravishing and loving on the other so much. I mean really it's immature and rude to make you both feel guilty over it." Debbie rolled her eyes thinking about how much she saw this affect me. It was petty in her mind which how she put her reasoning I found myself unable to not agree more. I smiled looking bashful I sure just waiting to let her hear it.

"Thank you mom." I said softly while I watched her smile back again with that nurturing tone. It was a simple response with so many messages behind it. Debbie leaned forward nodding slowly.

"I love you my Leigh Daniel. I love my beautiful daughter-in-law too. You both are two halves of a whole and I believe that is perfect."

"Aww, mom! We love you so much too! I'm so sorry again to totally had thrown so much crap around though..." I sighed but kept a small smile. Debbie huffed but had a look about her that told me she was gonna go soon.

"No worries baby, I'm always here for you both. Now no more sorry's we'll talk more when the time comes. For now? Go get your pruney bride out of the tub and tend to her sweetheart, please?" Debbie cracked a small joke making me laugh through my nose.

"Will do mom, really again thanks. I'll let you know how it goes Thursday okay?" I thumbs upped her with a bigger smile.

"I can't wait. Take care of you both Danny, I love you son." Debbie nodded as I replied back my assuring words with my own love. The call ended and I took a silent moment to reflect. The smile on my face faded though once I began preparing for the next part to come. It was definitely time to be a husband, and upgrade for sure.


	80. Chapter 80

*Dan's POV*

I gently slid into the kitchen figure something warm to drink would help further the relaxing mood I was attempting to create. The kettle had been already out from a previous morning which I rinsed out anyway since the water could've been stale. Ever since I had moved to California I always heard weird shit about their shit so it had become a habit to do so.

Putting the tea on and getting our mugs set was no biggie anymore. I had learned through these months that she liked medium mugs when upset. It was a weird process but I can smile always when I remember the first time I had guessed right. It was even down to the tea type that was based on her mood. She loved green when her and I would sit and talk, she chose earl grey when working-not to forget the cream with that- a late shift, and it was an iced tea if we were having lunch and the sun was out. Didn't matter at home or on a small date, she had come accustomed to switching out coffee which settled my worries on some matters for her panicking.

I almost had got lost in my head, something I picked up from her, when the whistling brought me back. It was a loud pitch by the time I caught it, but was shocked I didn't hear her yell curiously as to what I had been up to in the kitchen. Putting that out of my mind, I dunked her green tea bag down again watching the water turn another shade of brown. In no time with a pinch of sugar, I had successfully had us with the right beverages for this talk I was about to drop on her. It was almost strange to me, once I thought about it- that I could write lyrics, but the words for this were all a jumbled mess when I'd attempt to even put something together.

After setting each mug on a night stand each; I felt myself needing to take a couple breaths. I was having to admit I was not ready at all for this. It was another step which made shit that much more real. In retrospect, I still wanted this. I needed us to be a better version not just one or the other, however, I still kept in mind that I indeed had some catching up to do. I turned biting my lip as I headed down the hall carefully quiet in hopes not to startle her.

"B-" I was going to call out softly to her, but when I opened the door to a steamy bathroom I was silenced. Seeing the sight before me had me unable to not fall head over heels yet trying to totally keep my heart from falling apart as well. Mom as right about the pruned aspect for sure because there she had been for probably almost two hours, and not a peep.

There was my baby. Head leaned back, eyes comfortably closed, and all limbs submerged. Bubbles had long disappeared leaving those white streaks in the water while small ripples barely rolled from where her bare chest rose then fell. I almost had a thought to just let her be, but I knew it wasn't safe if she went into REM. So with caution, I crept closer to kneel by the tub. I reached with my hand to brush her clammy forehead with my thumb barely even stirring her until I caught sight of her hands flex under the water.

"Hmm?" I heard her sweet voice form a small noise almost asking in her slumber a question just to hear whom was near her. I adjusted to brush her hair more to the side due to strands sticking to her face when a slow inhale told me she was coming to.

"Hushhh, it's just me. No need to wake up sweetie, you're okay." I cooed to her softly. Her ears picked up on that because I watched her relax, but her eyes did slowly open half way. I watched them still seem so tired, so I hushed her again as I leaned to kiss her crown. "I love youuu," I sung to her in a soothing tone only to see her lean more on my shoulder, which caused me to be partially perched on the edge of the tub, "how ya feelin' huhhh? Any better baby?" I didn't even mind the slight irritation in my spine mixed with wet strands of hair soaking into my t-shirt. It seemed like she needed to reflect before answering because it was a moment before she answered me in a weak voice.

"Dunno, was sleepin' apparently...what time is it?" her small pitch warmed me all over making me wish I could fuse somehow and hold her as she laid mostly in the tub still.

"Shhh, it's not too late for beds if you're ready? I can grab 'jamas and snuggle you in the big beds if you want, how's that sounding hun?" I leaned further to kiss almost to a butterfly-touch on her forehead as I offered to her. There had been a little rustling in the water until I felt a warm hand lay gently over mine. My fingers lapped over then curled while rubbing her skin with my other thumb. I had been brushing through her hair with my right as we spoke.

"Tea too?" her little voice traveled with her head as she attempted to see my face. I couldn't stop the warm smile giving my ass away that I knew her too well.

"Mhmmm, in fact, I think, the tea-fairy already made you some? You wanna go see?" I pecked her nose getting a tired, but definite smile out of her. The small opening in the clouds metaphorically were either really happening or I was just trying to literally find a silver lining.

"Medium mug?" she was testing me and my knowledge almost as if I had been the one asleep in a tub.

"...With a pinch of sugar even, cause you're my sweetheart..." I kissed her softly then on those gorgeous lips. Which smiled wider in a silent 'you're such a dork' the way her head slightly shook at my dumb line.

"Don't think the tea fairy would be kind enough to even get it right specifically-" she was teasing me but I cut her goofy self off with another kiss.

"Oh stop, it's green tea, babe." I let her take a second to understand that detail which she asked being on the right track after some thought.

"Are-are there two?" her eyebrows turned up a little curious or worried. I smiled keeping it warm-like with a slow nod.

"Yeah, there are..." my answer dropped off seeing her get it. We were gonna sip, snuggle, and talk here in a moment. She was smart enough to know too, it was about today.

"Oh...um...yeah," her eyes looked away for a moment then back to me with the expression of definite anxiousness, "fuzzy 'jamas and a tshirt sound good..." her own response then dropped off, but I made my attempt to keep her a little less scared.

"Hey," I nuzzled her then kissed on her cheek, "don't be so afraid of this one, okay? It's not what you're thinking. I mean, I talked to Debbie? Don't you wanna hear about that? Hm?" I met her eyes again seeing her curiosity take over. The smile returned a little remembering that indeed was a thing.

"Yeah, actually, I almost forgot, I'm sorry, can we snuggle in the big beds?" I watched her rain cloud of fear dissipate a little, but be replaced with this innocent rainbow. I couldn't stop my wide smile as I felt better about this. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to finally step up.

"Of course my angel! I mean eventually we would either way so, heh, come on let me get chu some comfy 'jamas and ugh maybe one of her favorite shirts she likes to steal from her hubby cause she's a butt!" I snuggled her close using my nose to tickle her. Small squeals and little begs to stop had us both giggling at the other.

"Can I pick it?" the innocence in her voice then had left me no choice but to quickly grab a towel then hoist her out of the tub still giggling over my shenanigans.

"I said maybe ya nakey-butt! Geeze can we get in the room first honey!?" I teased her laughing just cause she was echoing down the hall in giggles. It was music to my ears and I tried to not let it show that it sadly would be a serious time sooner than later with this.

"But you said babe!" she teased me back while holding on while I got the door back open to our bedroom. I gave her a raspberry on her cheek before setting her on the bed with a small bounce. Her voice then filled our room with sweet notes as I turned for her clothes.

"She's never able to just let me pick huh? Here, will transformers and fluffy red plaid pants work? Or would you prefer Prada?" I bit the end of my tongue as she snatched them from me. She stuck her tongue out in response while shedding the towel to change.

"Pfft, Prada," I sat watching her wiggle into the pants as she continued, "you should know me better!" her teasing continued making me chuckle only because karma had her struggling for a sec with the shirt then. I adjusted it for her before she fell, which she totally did, just into me making me wrap my arms around her holding her steady. We both snorted at this moment before calming down in preparation for our personal tea time.

"Okay, so," I watched my love happily take her mug then lean back on our headboard with a huff, "how is she?" the question was so casual in hopes to avoid what I told her wasn't going to be discussed. It sucked balls knowing that was the height of my call. I took a sip with her, hearing her hum in delight, before setting my mug down with a sigh. "Babe?" her questioning to me had me knowing she saw the change in thinking how to bring this up lightly except there was no light. I sighed more comfortably instead of hiding it as I turned to her with a shrug.

"She's um, she's good! She misses us. I mean I don't blame her ya know?" I shrugged again watching her agree with me.

"Right, god Danny, we should go see her and Avi soon!" she was parroting my thoughts not even realizing it. I nodded happily while she took another sip that brought another smile.

"I agree my dear, and totally thought about that too hun. Also, how'd I do?" I nodded to her mug waiting to see if I passed. Her nudge with an elbow had me unable to not throw an arm around her side to pull her closer with a kiss, "mmm must've cause your lips taste amazing!" I went in for another but the pressing hand on my chest stopped me. Her look was telling me enough while as well she knew I was working up to something.

"It's perfect, but you're stalling for something big Danny. I can see it in your features," I watched her set the mug down then mirror me, "you talked to mom about us. So now I wanna know, how that all turned out." Her wife-tone was stern while rocking me off my feet sometimes. She had gone from my pretty baby to my stunning woman before my eyes. It was then I knew I needed that in me. She needed that in me as well. I took a deep breath feeling her take my hands being ever-so patient.

"God you really got some good intuition babe..." I looked away for a moment not wanting this, but knowing it was for the better.

"Mhm, and if I didn't you'd get away with too much, so get used to it, Now, out with it Leigh." Her small teasing reminded me she wasn't out to be mad or hurt, she was just bracing herself like I was totally trying to brace her.

"Okay well, yeah I did. I talked to mom about you and I and what happened today..." I felt her hold my hands tighter which caused me to naturally find myself soothing them as I continued, "she had a few opinions on it. Like for one um, she uh, agreed with Arin and how he said-" I went to remind her but lost touch with her almost physically and mentally.

"WHAT?! WHY IN THE WORLD WOULD SHE-HOW COULD SHE-WHAT THE HELL DANIEL!?" [Y/N] sputtered not believing it. I grabbed her shoulders not roughly but enough to have her focus.

"Babe! Listen! Please! It wasn't about him being right to do what he did, it's what he said." I watched her look wildly into my eyes. It was another moment where I skimmed my thumbs across the sleeves of my shirt soothing her even a little.

"Stop for a sec," she shrugged me from holding her and blinked at me, "what about what Arin said? What specifically could he had said that would be right in this?" her attitude was short with not me first hand but it was about to be. I swallowed hard knowing this was now or fucking never.

"It's when he shouted I had no right to be pissed about today...since I never reacted as so before..." I dropped off reliving the call again. I felt her shift to sitting back from me some in a natural reaction to tension. It was killing me not to hold her.

"Well, it was never this bad before!" she was guessing for my reasoning and it was there I found my inner self getting how this sounded finally. I leaned huffed before shaking my head just really annoyed with myself.

"Look, you're coming up with this-this reasoning cause it's how we've, well more I, have showed you to handle it..." I sniffled not upset but out of time getting ready for this. Her confusion was hard to take in knowing I was gonna spell this out for her.

"Danny, I followed your-" her voice was full of her not getting it. I held a hand up silencing her so I could just talk.

"Babe, I know you followed my lead. That's all you've known because of me. I get it, however...I was wrong to handle this shit as so." I watched her annoyance reach her features but motioned for her to remain quiet. "I can see you're irritated because I sound like a fucking martyr. I would be too, but Debbie's point made me realize something like so fucking huge babe that it should be the true reason you're mad." I inhaled slowly putting my words together, but felt a hand on my knee.

"Honey I'm not mad! I mean I'm not mad at you I just-" I couldn't stop the way it came out as I cut her off rudely.

"I should've fucking stopped it the day they came in at Arin's when we first got together babe!" her flinching had me feeling awful but I needed it to be said finally, "I should've...I should've fucking gave them hell so that this couldn't have happened. So that we'd totally get more respect and not be treated like a joke. I should've fucking been there babe! I threw you under the bus, I appeased too many people like, how fucking awful of a future husband am I if I can't even control the right for my woman to feel secure and not upset over rude-ass fucking friends of both of us!? Babe, I have not once stood up just for you, for us, but more for you! I've been so busy just letting it all slide, I've let it lead up to me having no right to be pissed. It led up to you fucking being traumatized and hurt and-and in a place you never should've been honey! And it's all because I was a total jackass not prepared to own up and be more than their friend while taking on the higher priority of being your goddamn husband!" I was shaking seeing her get it. Her face throughout had crumbled into a mess behind her hands. I didn't reach for her because I was a mess myself once I finished up that. I took another shaky breath and had more that crept on me, "Debbie also said something I threw at you once in anger, but didn't realize I should've stuck to my guns and meant it." I watched [Y/N] angrily glare at me more upset as so as I continued, "She literally said a piece of paper doesn't defy us as married. If we're devoted enough now? Then there is no excuse! Baby I'm fucking sorry for not being your protector. Cause I totally should be, and should have been. Instead, I've been a shit boyfriend and pacifying friend. Both parts of those need to change, I need to..." I hesitated feeling more tears threaten my vision which had me look up then back into her eyes as I finished my mom's scolding quote, "I need to grow up, [Y/N]. I need to. For you." I sniffled hard shaking my head letting that all be consumed in her. It was another sniffle her way before I heard her response.

"Leigh..." she was looking down for a moment then back into my eyes, "as much as it hurts to see it now? I cannot believe I never saw this." Her tone was incredulous while her expression was a mix of hurt and anger, but at whom I didn't know.

"I'm sorry baby...I owe you so much more than this." I didn't say it for mercy, I said it in more confidence that it had been the hard truth. I watched her wipe her reddened eyes that kept leaking.

"So what do we do? I mean what do you do? Just put on the damn cape," she motioned towards the closet, "and be super-Danny Sexbang now?! How are you gonna even fix this shit?! Cause I don't even wanna go to work tomorrow! I don't wanna see them, at all! Dan? I am livid at our entire wedding fucking party! Over what you ask? Over their GODDAMN IMMATURITY! OVER THEIR FUCKING COMMENTS DAY AFTER DAY ABOUT HOW MUCH I TAKE YOUR GODDAMN COCK WHICH I STILL STAND ON THAT APPARENTLY WE NEED TO STOP AND APPARENTLY WE-" I watched her start raging close to before the bath which had me seeing my first duty. Before she could rage more I shifted on the bed on my knees scooting towards her. In an instant I gripped her up in my arms still screaming while crying. I didn't budge when she yelled louder except to rock her as I scooped her into my lap by holding her legs too. Her words kept coming in waves I didn't bare to listen to just trying to focus on letting her get it out then realized for once I didn't plan on coddling her with my 'hushes' or 'sweet lovins'. Eventually she took a breath that ended in more telling me she was done. I had been locked onto her eyes never once feeling the need to look away. I simply before telling her my idea leaned to press a kiss to her forehead with no permission that time. I was taking my stand with this.

"I love you." I started off strongly. Her breaths slowed then trying to pay attention to the new sound of my voice. I could tell cause she furrowed her eyebrows when she focused on something hard. This time was nothing new. "I love you and vow to do so always. But, us marrying the other, again, doesn't have to be all exclusive in a church. I wanna be married here." I nodded to the bed. Her eyes flickered to the comforter then back to me listening more, "I want, us back. I miss us. I told Debbie this too. She said that all this mess will be sorted out soon and we'll find our way back to that. Which, I totally believe it! My plan, is to first vow everything to you that I can do being humanly possible, then more. Like I said before babe, I have not been a husband at all to you! So this is where we are gonna fucking start, with that idea. I'm taking you for the rest of my goddamn beautiful life! Will you have me do so and be your husband in it, for better and worse?" I watched her look me over. She hadn't undone herself from being cradled in my arms, although, she indeed did wind up hanging onto my shirt for stability.

"I-" [Y/N] paused thinking something over then breathed in, "Dan, I-I do? But why here? Why in bed? I mean we only had to make it till Sunday?" her confusion spoke for her making me sigh with a slight smile in it.

"Honey, listen...we have literally all our days to commit to the other. I will probably marry you over and over again without a damn dime spent on another ceremony. Marriage, I'm starting to notice...like is totally a state in a relationship...not a fucking title man. Anyone who is loyal and-and wanting it enough with their someone, can be fucking married and not have to go through the hassle of the mess we're in, now I'm not saying it's not worth it babe but-" I was going to go on until I heard a hum in understanding that had me wait to listen.

"I get it." She simply put, "I get what you mean, and honestly that's really beautiful Leigh. Just, for how long does this new 'mind set' stay with you? I mean we've swore to do many things different, and just haven't!" her words couldn't had been more true, except this time-

"Because this is so much more to me than a petty situation. This is building onto what amazing foundation we have here. We, are just, god my mom said 'perfect,' for the other. She nailed it so fucking good when she explained we are two halves of a whole that is just made for this. Which, it's so fucking clear babe! I mean look at us! Look what we've survived and forgave just to get stronger! I mean, fuck! I'll work my nuts off to keep being your better half! And-and the most beautiful thing about that? Is you get to set me in line for it! If I get lost, you can lead me back, and same for you too! I can just," I pulled her closer to my lips but not to kiss, "reel you back in to totally be right again! Like, holy fuck! Did we just figure it all out?!" I was smiling beyond reason seeing her let it click then get it inside and out. We were eyes for only the other then. It was fucking gorgeous being this way with her. I mean usually? We bang shit out, let the orgasms heal us, then move forward. This? This was an entire new form of intimacy, thanks Debbie.

"I-my fucking god Dan..." her realization was what mine was as she whispered to me with a genuine smile that reached her eyes, "holy...shit...Dan?! Dan! Oh my GOD DANNY!" Her hands gripped my face pulling me in for a short lived kiss due to her connecting all the dots with me, "BABY! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD ARE WE?!" Her excitement stopped her from asking further which had me cracking up beyond anything funny I'd ever heard.

"Y-yes?! I-OH FUCK BABE!" I kissed her again but was pulling back so she could squeal in relief it seemed.

"OH MY GOD LEIGH DANIEL! DID WE JUST GET MARRIED?! IN BED?! LEIGH DANIEL AVIDAN DID YOU JUST!" her arms wound up in the air in shock as I confirmed it for her.

"FUCK YEAH BABY, YOU'RE TOTALLY MY WIFE!" I screamed in pure fucking joy as she hugged my neck tightly, now beginning to cry happier tears.

"I HAVE MY HUSBAND!" she barely made it through her statement before sobbing. I found a few of my own joy-tears leak down my cheeks. My arms tightened around her even more as I kissed her hair, but let my lips stay connected.

"I love you [Y/N]." I muttered into her hair. She turned to face me with the smile I said I had missed so much. Her glow was so bright which had me wondering if she'd just implode with light on Sunday. I smiled into the kiss she slowly laid on me which was one of the best I had received, ever.

"I love you too, my Leigh." Her voice was pure in that moment. It was remarkable to me how much she totally sounded like a goddess saying that back how she had. I sniffled with her shaking my head slowly.

"I'm still sorry it took me a bit; I'm still working on it too ya know?" I felt her wipe my eyes nodding she understood.

"We're gonna fall a lot huh?" her half real question-half tease had me breathe out a laugh.

"Yeah, but we totally got this sweetheart." I hugged her tighter into me again feeling her hold my curls while hugging me too.

"We got each other babe." She whispered into me.

"Yeah we so do..." I responded just as quiet. I remained with her for some time simply snuggling her close as I could without casualties. It was an amazing feeling, an amazing step forward. It really set me on the right track on how well I could possibly handle the next step in this.


	81. Chapter 81

Your POV

It was a whirlwind of emotions in one day, which, had me more than ready for the slumber I had fallen into once Dan and I had relaxed. I remember the dreams being flashes of faces, each one I recognized as one of the guys. Even Dan had shown up at a few points, but it wasn't to ridicule which was relieving. Honestly my head had stuck him in to remind me it was all okay now, and that he was taking care of this. We were another step in the right direction which felt nice to wake up to realize.

I checked my phone that was sitting on my nightstand reading that it had been passed midnight. My eyes blinked to the door which held a soft glow underneath it. I tilted my head slowly wondering if Dan had even come home yet. This led to another wonder of when even did he take off? I was halfway through a text to him asking this set of questions when a ring tone came from the living room followed by a curse. I slid to the end of the bed to listen easier, but made sure to not let the frame creak giving me away.

"...stuff? What s-Oh! No I can totally send you that too Mel! Right, right, no she needs sleep and I already said I can do this too. My sleep? Psh, woman hasn't Barry told you shit? I honestly don't sleep when it comes to working on long projects. Oh come on man, I'm good! I swear! Well you go on ahead and tell on me then, haha! No, like she's had an eventful d- oh he told you huh? Yeahp, was um, not good man, but I'll email you this and let ya go since I hear Barry getting in. Alright you too, but no promises! Goodnight MelissaI! Yup later gator!" Dan had been on the phone for the first time with Melissa and not had me around. I couldn't help but feel butterflies while having to cover my face due to me grinning too wide. Dan was really trying to step it up like he wanted to promise. It took no weighing to make the decision of whether or not to stay in bed. So with a slide easier off the bed to throw a robe on, I made my way towards my husband.

I opened up the door slowly to see him sitting with a small lamp on that warmly luminated his curls along with his slender body. He was in his boxers noticeably from what he had gone out in because his jeans laid in a pile with his socks and shoes by the couch. I took another step also seeing he had his glasses on that hung further on his nose telling me he was looking over the frames to see certain details. I was almost to him when I stepped on the one creaky floorboard which got his attention. His head snapped up to focus on my figure lingering in the hall cautiously. I watched slowly a small smirk appear on his face that seemed like he was curious, yet grateful to see me up and moving. He let the lid on my mac shut slightly before sitting back to acknowledge me fully. I had reached the couch by then taking his hand with a mutual smile that was just for him. With a small tug I was gently snuggled in his lap with him resting an arm over my knees. The same hand continued to hold mine while the other brushed hair back so he could kiss my temple tenderly. I couldn't not rest my head afterwards on his shoulder to look from the side at the screen he left off on.

"So I heard your end of the call..." I softly started off by looking back into his tired eyes that blinked from the screen to me.

"Oh, did I wake you from it?" Dan asked while massaging my fingers then resting his head on mine. I enveloped his one with both of mine as I shook my head.

"I was up before that, your um, lamp friend," I nodded towards the table lamp behind him with a small chuckle, "is bright enough to come under the door." I shrugged really not feeling disturbed honestly.

"Ah, well I figured it'd be better on my eyes to have something lit up instead of totally straining them by pc light, ya know? I'm sorry babe, was just trying to wind down, and get some more done so you didn't have to stress any more than you already are." Danny glanced down with a sigh then a bite of his lip which told me he felt guilty for still being awake. I would've been mad if he hadn't seemed to be onto something from when I saw the screen. He had left off on our duet lyric structure which had me smile bigger seeing he was honestly just working to get the smaller details down and out of the way. I released his hand to shift then hug his neck tight with a kiss to his wild curls.

"I love you, don't be sorry." I whispered combing fingers through his hair. Dan held me tightly as he rested his head on my shoulder. I felt his left hand rub circles into my back as he nodded.

"'Mkay...just don't want you to be mad at me for being up still." Danny snuggled into me using a very innocent tone. I leaned back to take his cheeks in my hands which leaned to the left fitting comfortably more into my palms. My thumbs stroked his skin while I smiled giving in to again what I found very adorable to me. Here was my loving man, whom had this bad-boy persona, but actually just a slim marshmallow at the end of the day. One second, Dan was very much wearing the pants, but at this time, he looked to me as the one to be feared in a sense. I snickered quietly between us before pecking his lips. Dan looked into my eyes waiting for me to reassure him that really it was alright.

"So can I see what you've actually done?" was all I asked smiling wider. Dan's eyes softened with the exhale he gave feeling relieved. Another shift and he was showing me a screen with a document typed up using very detailed, but short, notes by verses for "Photograph."

"I um, figured, with how crazy ideal this song is for us, we call back and forth to the other with each line. I mean, with enough practice babe, we smoothly could transition, ya know?" Dan scrolled reading smaller details he picked out. I listened intently with a couple nods as he went back to the top. "So what do you think? I mean please give me input no matter how silly you think it is..." he was looking again at my reaction which changed once I got to a certain part. I tapped my screen with a frown before looking back to him.

"Danny?" I swallowed feeling fear seeping in.

"Wh-what? What's wrong?" he leaned in reading the note I specifically tapped. His eyes squinted then with a slow nod of his own he breathed out a huff. "Okay I see what you could be afraid of, but sweetie-" Dan was about to explain something that I knew I couldn't do even if I practiced with him.

"Danny I can't do the run." I was referring to the note Joe Elliot holds out on the last chorus. It was a lengthy note that ended in a huge climax before a last callback to the chorus. Dan took my hand away from the screen to kiss my finger he left extended.

"Yes you can." He proudly and confidently stated with no worry to be detected.

"Danny you know I can't!" I protested feeling my heart racing.

"Baby, I've heard you nail it in the car!" he countered. I bit my lip glancing to the screen the back to him again.

"That's...different." I mumbled feeling the butterflies digesting into stomach sickness due to nerves.

"Honey! Look at me!" Dan strongly pleaded. I sadly met his eyes seeing him frown. He was watching me lose confidence in this due to his over confidence. He released my hand to hug me to his chest with kisses peppering my hair. "I believe in you, wholly baby. You could so nail this, and not just in the car. You've got pipes, but you just gotta get over the fear. I promise I can help you! Ya know what, let's sleep on it, tomorrow I got like one session to do, and we can come back here, work a little, and see how you feel? Please?" I watched Dan beg me through everything in his power to at least try. I let my eyes shut tight until I remembered he mentioned the office.

"I um, you said tomorrow at the office?" I leaned back due to tension still wafting in the air from earlier. Danny nodded then shut the lid fully.

"Yeah, um, after you fell asleep, I called Arin to go over there. We had a long talk, and he said he has some major apologizing to do to you." Dan stroked my cheek seeing my annoyance come back just a little.

"He should've apologized to both of-" I was snapping at him when it was misplaced anger. Dan tilted my chin to meet him eye to eye as he corrected me.

"Hey, I made sure, he did. But, he's more noble than so once proven foolish. So, tomorrow, he wants to sit with you, and say his peace. I promise, he's done with the stupid games hun." Dan was serious as he could be while explaining which had me relax until I remembered he only kept mentioning Arin.

"And Ross?" I asked shortly. Dan rolled his eyes which never was a good sign.

"Ross, was um...well he was more or less not so civil, and had more to work through before that apology was even thought of." Dan shook his head annoyed as well then.

"So he said piss off." I grumbled then. I was glaring passed Danny feeling my temper rising.

"No, well at first yes. However, after a lovely screaming match, fighting for your honor, which is still a big matter to me, and always will be, he saw I wasn't there to fuck around." Dan shrugged one shoulder letting me take it in. I shook my head with another irritated sigh just not looking forward to this. I wasn't over it even after Dan had kept his word. Silence fell over us for a moment of me just trying to let it go when lips kissed my forehead. I looked up weary, and tired again to see Dan feeling the same.

"So he's just gonna be pissy, cause you did the right thing? Cause that's not gonna stand up well for him when I get ahold of him, I swear to god Dan I'll let him have it twice over!" I let my words cut deep seeing my fiancé flinch at how aggressive I was working up to.

"Baby, please! We still work there!" Dan begged for me to calm down.

"Fuck that! If I walk in there and he's gonna be a shit about it, it's not gonna be for my honor I say something!" I threatened. Danny put his hands up in defense looking scared.

"Okay! Okay," he breathed out trying not to feed into the shouting I was working up to, "what we need I think, is sleep, and just to go in and keep our heads up just let this go as much as we can babe. I can't control Ross, hardly anyone is gonna be ever be able to, but-it's just...it's how he works honey. I don't have anything else to go by! I'm sorry too, I swear, if I could say he'd be normal, and-and understanding, that'd be lying to you so hard, and I for one, am not going to sugar coat something so important here. Maybe it is you that he needs to hear out, I don't know. I just know it's like the same response as when the sushi place thing happened...he just understood on his own even after we talked it was still iffy." Dan pleaded his case knowing his friend better than I. It still irked me to the ends that Ross had his way in things more than Dan sometimes. I tightened my lips into a hard line not looking away from Dan's face.

"You know it's not gonna be ponies and rainbows if he comes near me or has a comment to just add in." I warned Dan with no backing down. Dan breathed out slowly trying to not go back to his old appeasing ways. I only knew cause he stopped himself from saying something about two times before he gave in defeated with a nod.

"Alright babe, um, yeah, I get it." Dan looked away not liking that it was coming to this. I ended up sliding off his lap with some help. I offered my hand with a quiet 'I'm sorry' for my outbursts again. Dan only held it though before kissing it with another long sigh.

"Y-you're not coming to bed yet?" I felt him grip a little tighter as if I was gonna pull away and leave forever.

"I'm um...shit..." Dan hesitated while looking at his phone he held in his other hand for a moment, "I'm gonna uh call Brian and tell him a couple things I forgot to send him. It-it'd be just easier to talk to him rather than make him wait to see if it send, ya know?" Dan bit his lip looking guilty which clued me in that he was actually gonna call someone else, but I let him have it. He was gonna try a last time for me, and I could get with that.

"Don't be too much later okay?" I softly replied again before leaning down to meet him in a kiss. Danny slid his hands up my cheeks to hold them tenderly as he kissed back warmly. When we parted he didn't let me get too far.

"I'll be in soon baby. Promise." Dan whispered with big eyes. I reached to stroke his hair back with a nod.

"Okay, if you need me, don't worry about waking me up okay?" I clued him in then I knew what he really was going to do without making him feel worse. Dan nodded with a slight smile catching on.

"Kay, I love you sweetheart..." Danny pulled me back for another kiss, though he cut it short to whisper on my lips "good night my gorgeous wife..." then kiss me again adding a little heat. I let my breath hitch audibly realizing Dan was grinning over it. I kissed his nose with a small giggle then booped it shaking my head.

"Good night...husband..." I watched him blush slightly hearing me call back to him before slowly shuffling back to bed. Before I shut the door though I heard a happier sigh come from the couch. It put a reassuring feeling in me as I crawled back in bed just in time to yawn loudly. It wasn't too long before I felt sleep wash over me once again. I was hoping for a better tomorrow for sure.

Dan's POV

Goddamn...if there wasn't a harder sight not to chase your beloved back to bed and take her right then in there than I have no idea what was. She deserved a redo on this afternoon's moment for sure soon. However, my phone was a brick in my hands as I set out to keep trying to be whom I swore to her I wanted to be. I knew she didn't believe me when I said Brian, but my dumbass just blurted out a name. Maybe my pride was eating me alive, but my priorities outweighed it for the moment. Ross was difficult even when dealing with minor issues, and when I had explained this to [Y/N], I didn't even get a third of the way in with how it went down.

I can again, and as always, state ya know, I'm not a violent person. I never could consciously swing on someone being friend or foe. Yet, when Ross told me that I lost my chances of fighting for the right for silence and an apology? I was close man, so fucking close.

I hated feeling this rage when it came to being too late on the draw about sticking up for us. It was just a mixture of negativity I never would wish on anyone. It's like if 'Guilt' and 'Anger' started battling in your head. Nothing good was going to come of this until a point was made. Sadly, no matter how many fucking points you give Ross, he was an ass just unmoving. One of his direct quotes that stuck in my head was, "it bothers you now, cause it went too far. You're too late after letting it go for this long and expecting everyone to just respect it when you didn't until now." Again, it was thrown in my face that yes, I was wrong, but here I was attempting to make it right, but was not prepared to lose a friend over this. However, I wasn't budging anymore either.

I watched my screen light up as I went to make the call as I stepped outside on our porch. The warm night had soothed me some when I was supposed to be sternly making this right. I sat down on the concrete letting my creaky knees bend up listening as it rang a couple times. I was almost going to hang up until I heard the familiar groan of someone yet again disturbing Ross's slumber.

"H-hello?" Ross croaked out with a slight clearing of his throat.

"Hey, it's Dan." I bit my lip hearing the weariness in my tone.

"Oh, yeah, I thought I saw it was your name that came up, you okay?" Ross sounded concerned for the moment until I answered him.

"Um, no, not really. I talked to [Y/N] about your reaction at Arin's tonight..." I let him put the pieces together which it was apparent when he responded again.

"I see, anndddd sheeee what? Doesn't think it's right that I believe it to be so?" Ross was challenging me way too soon in the conversation for me to keep my cool much longer. I let my head drop in my hand with an aggravated sigh.

"Why would she let you slide man? Because you did see her earlier right? Causeee I swore I explained everything, I mean literally I gave you direct quotes dude!" my head snapped up as my tone grew intense.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. She was traumatized, she was going off, she spazzed, I heard ya man!" Ross was blowing it off still which had me clenching my jaw due to his lack of caring.

"If you heard me, then why are you just waving this shit off?! I thought you cared about her Ross?! God if anything like that happened with fucking Holly wouldn't you be where I'm at too man?!" I threw it in his face but remembered Brian even took a sec with the tour disaster.

"Sure, but I also know my relationship is different, so people expect not much of me. It's just words Dan." Ross was shrugging as he spoke; I didn't even have to be there to see it.

"It totally is not just words anymore you asshole! YOU literally walked in, on not just me, but my goddamn fiancé! Do you know how many levels of 'what the fuck' that is?! Like a lot!" I sputtered trying to answer my unrealistic question before he could give me something else to be annoyed over.

"Danny! It's not the first time! We did it back when she first got here, and-oh my god-this is why I said what I did to you! You have no right to demand an apology this late-" he fucking done did what I was knowing what would happen.

"LISTEN YOU SON OF A BITCH! I DON'T CARE WHAT TIME IT IS, HOW LATE I AM, OR WHAT THE FUCK EVER YOU BELIEVE! MY FIANCE WAS DESTROYED OVER THIS! SHE ALREADY IS HATING THE FACT YOUR ASS IS GONNA BE THERE ALONG WITH ARIN-"

"Dude I don't-"

"I AM NOT DONE SPEAKING YET! WORKING TOMORROW, OR WHEN THE FUCK EVER? SHE IS LIKE READY TO TEAR YOU APART CAUSE YOU REFUSE TO JUST RESPECT WHEN SOMEONE ASKS OUT OF FRIENDSHIP TO TOTALLY LEVEL WITH THEM AND UNDERSTAND WHEN SOMETHING IS TRYING TO BE FIXED. NOW I'M NOT DOING THIS FOR ME, FUCK MYSELF, SHE IS THE ONE DESERVING THE APOLOGY! AND SHE WILL GET IT WHETHER YOU GIVE IT OR NOT! BUT TRUST ME, IF YOU CHOOSE TO KEEP REACTING LIKE A LITTLE TWAT, YOU CAN GO FUCK YOURSELF AND YOUR REASONS FOR BULLSHIT! I AM DONE WITH THE GAMES, ROSS. I AM DONE WITH THE SASS, AND I AM SO FUCKING DONE WITH YOUR ATTITUDE WHEN I AM TRYING TO BE THE HUSBAND YOU SAID I COULDN'T BE! GUESS WHAT MAN?! HERE I AM PROVING YOU WRONG! YES I AM LATE, BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN SHE AT LEAST DOESN'T DESERVE THE APOLOGY! IT MEANS SHE HAS EVERY RIGHT TO BE TOLD SORRY BECAUSE HER PRIVACY WAS VIOLATED EVEN IF YOU SAW ANYTHING OR NOT! SHE. SAW. YOU. AND WAS MORTIFIED! AND I WATCHED HER BREAKDOWN HARDER THAN I HAVE EVER SEEN BEFORE. AND ARIN AT LEAST WAS WILLING TO UNDERSTAND THAT SHE HAD A RIGHT TO BE SUCH A WAY! NOW IF YOU CANNOT GET BEHIND IT? AND YOU STILL, AFTER ALL THESE YEARS, WANNA BE A DICK ABOUT SHIT JUST BECAUSE I'M LATE ON IT, THEN YOU CAN FORGET MY NUMBER, AND YOU CAN LIVE WITH KNOWING YOU BLEW OFF THE FACT YOU HURT ONE OF YOUR FRIENDS TO THE POINT OF LOSING THE FRIENDSHIP ALTOGETHER. LAST, FUCKING, CHANCE, O'DONOVAN!" I don't remember when I was pacing in our drive, or when I hit something, but as I gave my last shot I felt the stinging in my knuckles and pretty sure caught a curtain across the street closing abruptly. There was a silence on the phone that almost was chilling. I even looked to see if he hung up, which the timer still was counting seconds. It had to have been about two minutes before a breath was taken on the other end.

"Okay, look..." Ross was bracing himself for the first time and it almost sounded like he was scared for once in his life.

"Last. Chance." I said through gritted teeth.

"I know, I know, I heard...you. Okay," Ross breathed out before continuing, "you're right."

"Fucking say it again so I can record it." I sternly said as a joke, but felt no joking was able to be done with how far gone I was down Livid Lane.

"You're-right." He repeated for me. I closed my eyes while leaning back on my baby's tailgate asking something that could set me off again had he been Ross about it.

"Right about?" I took a gamble with just totally ruining any progress made. Ross sighed again making me cringe just waiting for it.

"I should apologize to her, Dan. I'm sorry too for you, but no, I should at least let her know I did feel bad for losing her trust in me for what Arin and I did." I felt my eyes snap open in shock hearing the bastard finally get it. Ross waited for me to react which took me a second to figure out how to say what I wanted even it being so fucking simple.

"Thank you. Really, and-sadly, I wanna be sorry too man, but I can't for going off. She means too much to me and after all what's happened, what I vowed to her, I'm not gonna slip back into the old shit. So just, let's meet up at work, I'm sure Arin will wanna say shit too. So just give her a little space please before you pull her aside. Alright?" I let him know how to go about it being she was already gonna be on edge.

"Yeah man, it's cool. I'll let her come to me even." Ross found a possible good compromise which had me breathe out a little shaky due to my building aftermath of being so angry.

"Even better, but um, again thanks man, I gotta head inside. Fuckin' woke up the neighborhood yellin' at your ass." I heard Ross snicker which made me nod letting my own come through the line.

"Yeah, well they'll deal. Sure it was nicer than you two tearing houses in two." Ross got his one last jab in but quickly tacked on, "nah nah, I'm kidding. Get inside with your woman, Danny. We'll talk more tomorrow man." Ross sounded sincere and it really hit me hard.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, have a good night Ross." I listened to him wish the same back before ending our call. Once the silence hit though, the release of my emotions turned on me. With all said, done, and even hashed out a second time? My anger drained from me along with my energy, except the last bit that filled in the empty spaces with tears. I felt a sob rip through me over the fact I had just fought very hard to keep my promise but also had never had to threaten a friendship so aggressively. My body couldn't take the one-eighty therefore resulting in my own fucking breakdown right outside in the driveway. I didn't even hear the screen door fly open or feel my phone drop as my hands held my face while the tears consumed me. It wasn't long though that I was facing this alone before I heard my rescuer come find me just when I needed her most.


	82. Chapter 82

"...SHE HAS EVERY RIGHT TO BE TOLD SORRY BECAUSE HER PRIVACY WAS VIOLATED EVEN IF YOU SAW ANYTHING OR NOT! SHE. SAW. YOU. AND WAS MORTIFIED! AND I WATCHED HER BREAKDOWN HARDER THAN I HAVE EVER SEEN BEFORE..." I had tuned in about the time things got too much for me to ignore. Danny had clearly been calling Ross and not Brian once the yelling started. I was dead asleep when I heard the peaking of their conversation had gotten to it's point. It was the loudest I had heard Dan yell; even thinking back to our blowout this was nothing. It was almost as if after all the times Ross had it comin', it finally happened, he got his ass handed to him.

I was checking my phone for the time when things eerily went silent or at least had gotten to where I didn't hear them anymore. I was just about to scroll through one of my social media accounts when I heard a familiar sound outside. It was reminding me of the night we had fought in the hallway, turned into an awful session in the bedroom where I learned about Dan's attitude towards unthoughtful women whom were just 'fillers' as I began to reference them.

Another sob ripped through him when I confirmed it for myself that he'd taken it hard. Dan was never an aggressive soul unless it came to friendly competition. He was always there for friends, family, and even fans. Nothing was ever a fight this bad which meant Ross probably worked him up to this point pretty well. I heard a choked curse as I hurried out of bed then to go comfort him.

"DANNY!" I yelled in fear as the screen door slammed behind me. There was my baby, slumped against the bed of my truck shaking his head in his hands with another cry. I immediately grabbed him into my arms letting him fall into me as he rested himself on my person. His small whimpers were signs he wasn't ready to stop his emotional breakdown just yet, but also were telling me he knew it was going to be okay. Someone was there with him; he was holding something real that loved him. "Oh Leigh," I snuggled him close feeling a shudder rock him, "hush my baby, shhh, I got you..." I cooed to him. He burrowed himself into the crook of my neck with a new set of sobs being how he responded. I felt him kneading my cami that I had changed into with both hands.

"I-I-I-" Danny attempted to speak but with the hyperventilating along with some hiccups his words had been cut short. I turned myself to hold his face in my hands continuing to soothe him the best I could through the harder part.

"Baby-boy..." I whispered softly brushing his hair back then wiping his tears away. Danny's bottom lip trembled following another set of great big tears that fell between us when he dropped his head down not staring at anything particular. It was him trying to get himself back together but something in him couldn't manage that this time. I had let his cheeks go to slide my hands down to his chest as I stepped closer to come into his line of sight. Dan's own arms held me to him tighter as we looked to the other. Both of us hated when the other was upset; so it was no surprise when he got a good look at me, my features had been almost to the point of my own tears. It literally almost was if we had become one person with this.

"...I love y-you..." Danny spoke finally something being he fought to get through. I heard him exhale to tack on more though which had me wait patiently just listening. "I...I love you so fucking much, [Y/N]. And I-I," Danny had to fight back another reaction to being upset that resulted him closing his eyes tightly then reopening them, "I can't explain this any other w-way...because there aren't words...there aren't any words that could be put together to help me tell you this..." I realized Dan was trying to sound less vulnerable, which made me stand a little higher to place a finger to his lips. Another shaky breath caught him up as I continued on for him.

"I know...I know you love me Leigh. You love me more than a man I think has ever loved someone in a long, long, time. I know...and-and I love you too baby...you are my everything-from my best friend, to just...my forever. You are the best thing to ever have happened to me, to us, just you are. And I heard that tonight, just like any other night, but this...god Danny you love me fiercely...it's the one thing I have ever heard you stand for...get bloody for in a sense. You fought for something besides a first place in something so petty, and Danny, I couldn't feel any prouder that you did, but seeing what this has done to you...baby...it hurts." I had to pause seeing my own vision get a little blurry. Dan in that spared moment sniffled while wiping tears away from my cheeks.

"I'm sorry..." Dan whimpered just barely to a level that had made his voice clear. I gently took his hands, lacing our fingers shaking my head then.

"Don't be sorry my baby..." I swallowed continuing while massaging his hands between us, "You've done everything to your abilities, literally, to protect me. You've become my knight that we joke about, but baby-boy...never be sorry for being brave. Please, don't ever Daniel." I looked into his hurt eyes that were also so tired it was killing me further.

"But...it's hurt us...you just said..." Danny tried at the worst time to counter me. I laced our fingers again bringing them higher to Dan's clavicle as I explained.

"It's gonna hurt us babe, we're gonna hurt together when something like this rocks one or the other. We just...we're not good at being angry. It's like poison to us, so when we go through with letting that out, we just...it's like physically experiencing the pain-no matter whom it's involving or what. You know this, and I know you do, and so it's why still you cannot be sorry. Especially now. Please, it's okay. I promise baby..." I let his hands go to hug his neck tightly. Danny enveloped me in his arms still weeping some not understanding it.

"I just don't fucking understand...I feel guilty!" Danny cried out into my hair. I leaned back some to face him again trying to explain that one as well.

"I know Danny; I know you do. But..." I paused to try to keep this soft rather than start accidentally scolding him.

"But what! If I should apologize somewhere shouldn't I-" Danny bewilderedly looked me over slowly spazzing which had interrupted me when I was going to continue.

"That's the problem babe, there isn't anything to be sorry for!" I took a breath reeling it back in like I knew I had to, "The apologizing for once...isn't from you honey. It's not yours to give." I watched him still seem not okay with this but I continued on, "You for once are owed it, and because they don't ever have to, you're feeling that guilt because you sought after it-knowing it was needed. It's being on the other side of it and not being used to it, and I'm sorry my Leigh, that it's hard to adjust to. Especially after letting things go for so long." I felt my voice falter knowing I'd feel the same way being in Dan's shoes. Danny I heard huff with another sniffle to follow before turning his gaze to me again.

"So how the hell do I stop feeling like an asshole? How?!" Danny begged almost for me to give him his answer. I breathed out looking away for a moment trying to find something that could help.

"We just...we accept it." I shook my head knowing it was a bad start because Danny's voice rose again.

"WHAT DOES THAT MEAN BABE?!" Dan flung out his arms then let them drop to his sides with a disgruntled expression mixed with his hurt.

"Danny please! It's hard to explain because I don't exactly know okay!" now I was the one begging for him to settle down. I grabbed his forearms rubbing my thumbs across them feeling the tense muscles.

"Then how are you even at right to give an answer?! You mine as well as said to just get over it!" Danny was more frustrated with himself rather than me. I knew it was what was behind him trying to lash out.

"But I didn't cause I know that's not how it works with you, or me!" I came back with trying to make it clear I understood.

"So then just...what do we do! What the fuck do I do here! I just not only raged on someone, but also threatened to end a fucking friendship! Do you know how that feels, at all?!" Danny tried getting me to fight with him so he could get it out. Sadly, it wasn't gonna work in his favor. Not only did he have things to grow out of, I did too. One of them being giving in to him all the time.

"I do. It wasn't just them whom left, those friends I mentioned, I fought at first too, because I loved them and didn't want them to go. And because of feeling like an asshole myself? I let them leave. It was less painful to let them have their way than fight for my own, and it just..." I wasn't standing in front of Dan anymore in my head because I was in my own memories recollecting how this went on my end. "I-" I felt myself pause to blink more tears away, "I felt as though eventually it was easier to give them what they wanted because what I wanted was too hard to fight for...so I just-" I covered my mouth hearing the cry come through shaking everything. Dan by then pulled me closely to his chest silently crying with me. My clue was peeking up to see his rewetted cheeks.

"You didn't." he softly said through his own crying then. His voice was again shaky but had this tone of realization that he did what I couldn't do for once. He stepped up where I wouldn't had been able to without seeing red like him.

"I c-couldn't." I corrected him. Danny I felt brush through my hair with sigh.

"Why?" Danny clipped it short. He was making his point quite clear.

"Because it hurt." I cried more hearing him hum out that that was what he meant.

"Mhm, it does. Clearly." Danny's tone had me looking up at him seeing both of us now not okay with this idea.

"I feel like you now, just wanting to ask what do we do to help that..." I mumbled seeing him shake his head.

"I don't know, you tried, but yet we just...babe we both are too loving to those we care about I think. Just too kind, not meant to hurt, but to heal- make things better with others..." Dan rambled off until his voice faded. We had stood there in the other's arms for a moment thinking on this.

"Maybe, as hard as it is to think about, maybe you and Ross will have a better understanding...so it could make things better still..." I had wishful thinking on that end. Dan I heard huff then felt him shrug while he snuggled me.

"I don't know anything nor want to think anymore...god I'm exhausted...but to at least answer that idea...all I can give is just unsure 'maybe's' hun." Danny quietly answered me and I heard the weary tone he had still. It made me reach to stroke his cheek sporting my own frown wishing I knew what I could do for my love. Danny's sad eyes begged for the same while also some sleep. I let my hand drop to just take his one to hold as I stepped back towards the house. It was two strides before Danny slid his arm around my shoulders and I putting my own around his waist.

"I love you baby..." I said softly leaning on his shoulder as we approached the front door. Danny leaned onto my hair after kissing it.

"Love you too..." he responded quietly like I had while pulling me into his side. He let me step through the door keeping our hands intertwined until he had shut the bigger one to lock as well. I waited near him until he again had his arm around me letting us brace on the other as we made our way to our room. Once inside Danny I saw plop carelessly on his side letting his head drop in his hands. "Agh, goddammit..." he sighed out into them. I gently shut our door before going to sit carefully in his lap after clearing the way. Danny rested his head then on my shoulder while letting me brush through his curls.

"It's gonna be okay..." I whispered hearing him sigh out 'fuck' under his breath.

"That, whole deal...sure...but it's right now I'm unsure of." Danny was vague with his reasoning enough to have me tilt his eyes to me.

"What's got you unsure now Leigh Daniel..." I asked watching him glance to the bed then to me.

"I'm upset...and need sleep. This is like the worst time for terrors, I'm scared momma..." I watched my hubby truly look as he sounded. His mouth was almost a pout and he even held me just a little tighter. I let him snuggle me some while I kissed his hair and temple.

"You know I'll be there to save you baby..." I leaned into him with a small rock. Danny whimpered in a response. "Shhh, we don't have to sleep yet," I kissed his temple again which that time had him look up at me.

"But we do babe, we do! We've been through enough today, I just wanna wake up to a new day, and get this over with but I can't! I just can't momma I no feel good!" Danny tiredly brought himself to more tears that seeped onto my skin. I rocked him from what I could manage while sitting in his lap still. I gently rubbed his back hushing him feeling him trying to clench his teeth together to hold in more cries. Eventually I started softly singing while hoping to lie him back on the bed the more distracted he'd become.

"Babyyy..." I called to him first trying to breakthrough his haze of emotions, "babyyy-boyyy..." I kept my tone soothing enough for him. It took a couple more tries before hiccups and a small noise had me knowing he was trying to listen, "shhh, there he isssss...shhh my hubby..." I brushed his wet curls back that had been cried on seeing his poor puffy eyes that had dark circles under them from the moonlit room.

"Momma...I no feel good..." Danny mumbled through sniffles the best he could. I kissed his forehead gently then nuzzled it with my nose.

"I knowww, hush baby, I knowww..." I softly spoke against his skin hearing him trying to settle listening to me. His hands were shaky as they held me close letting himself be rocked a little. I continued on finally trying to see if my idea would work. I took a deep breath then started while brush through his curls, "Danny's my sunshine...my only sunshine...you make me happy...when skies are gray..." I heard him hyperventilate some with more hiccups along with a couple 'no's' that he protested with, "you'll never know babe...how much I love you...so please don't take my Danny away..." I heard a different type of sob then which told me to keep going. It was one of his relieving cries he was working towards. The ones that were just the rest of him getting it out...I leaned him back slowly while singing again feeling him let me lay him down, "Baby's my sunshine...my only sunshine...he makes me happy...when skies are gray...he'll never know dear...how much I love him..." I whispered the last part feeling his back hit the mattress gently. It had become me left straddling him but leaning close brushing his hair back and his tears before they fell too far.

"S-sing...more...please..." Danny whimpered shakily but holding on then to my hands lacing our fingers. I was barely touching his lips yet couldn't help but smile warmly on them.

"Y-you like it?" I asked watching him nod with no words for a moment.

"'s nice...makes me not wanna be scared..." Danny tried not to be so small in his words, but the intensity of him being so upset left him no choice. His left hand was hanging on naturally a little tighter while his right I felt let go to stroke my cheek, "please...sing to me..." Danny asked looking to me for this like it was the most important request he'd ever ask of me. I whispered 'okay' then inhaled to do so for him. It was still soft enough to sooth him. I put another version of it together using something else for him.

"Leigh is my sunshine...my only sunshine...he'll make me happy...when skies are gray...he'll never know babe...how much I loves him..." I was almost to the last part again when Danny's voice came through.

"Yes I do...Leigh does so know how much you love him...he really does..." Danny's tears were then falling from another change which had me unable to not get weepy with him. They were happier tears, still tired tears, but it was the set that usually a man cries on his wedding day. Instead, with our habit of breaking traditions, Danny was feeling the overwhelming emotions again, in bed, where we spiritually had gotten 'married'. It was a no brainer once this was thought of that eventually one of us would react as so.

"Baby-boyyyy..." I cooed leaning close to press light kisses on his cheeks. Danny between small cries was winding up sputtering random things between us.

"I sorry, I loves you, fuck I love you s-so m-much, always...m-my momma-baby..." It came out as this apology that again wasn't needed but since it had been in the privacy of our own little bubble I let him get it out hoping it'd help. I had moved from his cheeks to the sides of his mouth listening intently while showering him with affection. In the whirlwind of things though I had wound up slowly rocking against him in the process. It was so subtle until three small words in a desperate sigh came from him. "I need you."

It had stopped me to hover over his lips feeling his hands caress my sides as I felt the change in this. My mind went a little panicky to throwing that out of the way remembering it was him that had said this in such a way it pulled at my heartstrings. Without a verbal response, I leaned in to capture his chapped lips with my own holding onto him gently. I didn't move until I needed the inhale that had us part only to allow me to get a breath while shedding the cami just to be close as I could to him. His hands pressed onto my back caressing where he could still while I slipped back to massage his lips with my own letting both of us move naturally as so.

"Danny..." I sighed out between us hearing him sniffle once I gave him a little space to breathe.

"Momma..." he whispered back to me with a tone that pulled me back through it to kiss him passionately. Our mouths were syncing, reading the other perfectly, while his hips raised to be closer to my own which had us breathing a little more rapid but still being gentle with the other. I slid my tongue to graze his embracing the warmth we were providing for the other. It was a moment of serenity that Danny finally needed hearing no more whimpers coming from him. It wasn't long though until another version of warmth had started heating noticeably between us that didn't for once break us into a frenzy, but enhanced the pace we were going.


	83. Chapter 83

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And you thought this was over~

It had been a few more moments of clinging to the other before I was undressing Danny from the waist down while he threw his shirt off. The friction from our mending make-out session had both of us still smoothly heading towards "sexual healing". I had finally shimmied off his boxers when a small request grazed my ears as Danny reached to gently hold my chin catching it before I had decided to taste him.

"Make love to me, please?" his voice still so strained yet had a touch of yearning for me to hold him still, let him feel soothed, which I never could deny him. It was something I cherished being trusted by him to help put him back together. I leaned to kiss delicately then up his shaft, again, letting my actions speak for myself.

I reached his head suckling gently letting my eyes close hearing him softly moan in his throat until I rocked myself into it letting my lips slip down farther not caring to rush anything. I even decided to gently cup Danny's sack hearing him whimper just a bit louder before begging quietly for me. "Baby please..." were the words he panted through making me stop my fondling to peek at him seeing his lip bit and his hands gripping the sheets.

"Please what baby?" I asked softly. I watching him struggle to calm himself enough to respond verbally, but instead came physically giving me hands towards me curling his fingers towards him. He literally just wanted to be held tonight, literally wanted someone to rock him to sleep with their selves, with their love shown in physical touches and sensations. Danny was looking to embrace something alive and real, something or someone for that matter whom he loved dearly. All he wanted in that moment was to be held, and also, hold me.

I crawled up my husband slowly, letting him wait for what he wanted in a world that was instantaneous to provide his requests. I had realized this as the moments led up to this. Dan rarely had to let something build, something grow, something come to him in minutes, instead of seconds. Our wedding was that of a long project to him instead of a ceremony. Meaning this? Tonight? Was going to be a game changer. I needed not just one of us to feel fulfilled in comfort, but both. We were going to bounce back from this mess together.

I leaned to kiss up his body letting him breathe in deeply with anticipation. My lips tasting his tummy as my fingers slid up his torso. When I reached his own peaks that seemed just as hard as mine, I innocently let my eyes wander to his needy gaze before gently lapping at his left one feeling those hips jerk and breathing hitch. His voice was but of a silent curse using 'fuck' to barely be heard only when he let the last of it connect the back of tongue to the roof of his mouth. I let my thumb slide over the other hearing a sharp inhale followed by a pained moan knowing he was picking up on my plans.

"Hush, baby..." I whisper to him letting the warmth of those words wash over his chest as I switched to treat his right nipple the same hearing his hands then even feeling them shakily brush through my hair letting him not miss a second of this. I was making most of the stops that brought him to pieces knowing he was going to do the same eventually for me.

Once I had sucked up his right nipple then letting it gently fall from my lips. I worked my way up slowly still kissing through his chest fluff even deeply kissing his collarbone feeling his hands slide over what skin he could reach. Doing this had me shiver due to the warmth his hands left ghosting into cooler spots once the air had hit them. Danny must've knew about this magic trick because once another shiver hit I heard for the first time a small snicker that had me smile against his skin. Slowly without even riding him, he was coming back to me.

"Mmf, I love you..." Danny breathed out once I licked then sucked on his spot under his jaw. I nuzzled his cheek then before kissing towards his lips unable to not still grin just a little.

"Love you more Leigh," I whispered into a deep kiss that had him moan between us. I was straddling him still, with feeling less of him holding me more of him kneading my ass as his hips slowly rocked again with our motions.

"Nuh uh..." he sung out after almost a beat late getting lost in our bubble. I reached behind me at one point while nipping by his ear letting his shaft be thrusted into my fist hearing Danny again beg for it.

"Pleaseee babyg-" He cut the nickname short causing himself to jerk almost right out of the mood in fear he'd upset me. Immediately sitting up clumsily, he took his hands to hold my cheeks stroking them with his thumbs, "Oh god, I'm sorry, I didn't mean-" before he could spit it out I leaned to gently kiss him. With hesitation he eventually kissed back but still I felt the tension with him. It was my turn then to kiss his forehead hugging around his shoulders.

"It's okay...Daddy, I'm okay..." I whispered to him kissing his curls even as he nuzzled then pecked my shoulder so I could let him see if I was lying or not. With innocence in my eyes and a reassuring voice I hoped he'd rekindle that aspect and let us heal just a little more. Sure enough, I watched his eyes examine and decide that yes, this, was okay. The corners of his mouth twitched into what could've been a tired smile before he leaned to pepper kisses testing out how it sounded.

"Babygirl, my sweet-b-babygirl, is it really you? Tell me, please, fuck say it again for me..." I gently with a similar smile to match turned to kiss his palms while grasping his wrists nodding. Leaning into his lips I let the name dance between the closing space almost reigniting the feeling of butterflies in my stomach.

"Daddy..." I let him taste the name, let him swallow it along with my tongue, as he cradled me finally, positioning his cock between us. I sat more upright leaning into him savoring this moment while my folds slicked against it which brought out harmonizing moans in the form of a sensual duet between us. "Please touch me..." I beg further in missing the other half to this. In a soft sense I feel my ass braced into Danny's right palm holding me steady so his left slips between us slowly remembering what it's like to touch without fear.

"Still okay baby?" Danny coos into my skin as he tastes that his future wife but present lover all in one. I let my fingers curl into his locks kissing while nipping on his cheek only to nuzzle it too with my soft answer.

"Always with you Daddy..." I let the words then graze his ear feeling his touches turn to more frequent rubs pulling a small whimper of my own out of me that lands into his hair. "Mmmf-Are you-okay?" I manage to ask leaning back but rocking my hips gliding where his fingers rested sending waves through me. With another gently circle and a kiss to my lips I watch Danny's eyes light up just a small bit.

"I am babygirl," Another kiss that's slower with an added bonus to a peck on my nose following a less tired, but more confident smile, "thank you for loving me so much..." I nuzzle him with a small giggle turned into a short moan for him feeling his own hips join the motions.

"It's-not over Daddy..." I smile shaking my head at how silly it sounded to thank me so soon when we still were just at foreplay. I watch Danny bite his lip letting his eyes get hazy again. His head follows mine as he answers.

"No baby, it's not, god I hope it never is my love..." A feeling of loss from the smooth waves of sensual heat replenish as another shift between us and Danny has us molded together. Lips, hands, chests, and the familiar yet this time, slow feeling of full. He was thicker from tension of feeling so many things, and into my heat he entered causing me to clutch myself to him with a short cry trying not to take off bucking my own hips. Feeling the same thing, I watch a gentle hand rest on my thigh and another lift my chin to meet my husband's warm eyes. "Easy sweetheart..." a peck on my lips that lingers gives me his own warning that he's willing to slow it down tonight. I take in a shaky breath moving only when the same hand slips to set the pace kneading my right ass cheek which rocks my hips as well.

"I l-ove you babe..." I whimper onto his lips letting them hush me knowing it's remaining emotions from everything. I cup Danny's face then holding him steady to me letting us kiss away the rest that doesn't have to harm us anymore. When we part for a mutual inhale I hear my love's voice speak into my neck.

"Love you so fucking much my wifey..." a warm sensation of lips and tongue lapping then sucking gently right under my jaw has me jerk my hips alerting him he's on the right road for this. An even toned mewl slips from me as well earning a trail of kisses tenderly placed until they reach my lips. I duck my own head down to return the favor just to be jostled some as Danny carefully pulls us back to the mattress. It's there I steady myself again aiming to leave a mark when my lower half rises up some causing me to give Danny a chorus of small noises.

"Nugh! Mmmmnnn...Ohhh...ohhh Dannyyy..." my voice drops in volume due to me resting my forehead on his shoulder as his cock twitches from feeling myself tense up then ease back. I by this point hear Danny his at the same moment which brings his own hips to meet mine which had a mind of their own bouncing me generously off himself.

"Don't let go yet baby please...hold on for me...please honey..." I hear an airy choice of words waft through me plus a nuzzle for my eyes to take on gazing into his and not hiding behind my eyelids. I find a home resting my forehead on his occasionally locking lips with my fiancé whom with how well his hips worked had me hanging on intensely to my edge knowing he was planning for us to go over together. I heard myself struggling between kisses causing my voice to cry out when Danny suddenly kicked it into high gear letting every inch of skin we could clap together do so between us. "Daddy PLEASE! I CAN'-T I CAN'T-mmm!" I was silenced in the middle of my pleading with a hard kiss and a growl that sent me over anyway almost scared until the same lips were aimed at our ceiling moaning in relief themselves.

"OH FUCK...OH F-uck...Oh god..." I managed to lazily suck my fiance's neck in different places knowing it'd help as he let us down safely so he could milk himself softly. I was left letting gentle noises and moans slip through much more freely giving him a natural soundtrack that seemed to work as his cock pulsed then twitched with each one.

"Mmm..." I sung out into my loves flesh feeling his hands rub my back again while he exhaled to slow himself down. A kiss to my hair and crown was gladly taken in as a silent secondary 'thank you' before Dan's tiny pushes stopped altogether. I managed to peek again at his expression seeing his eyes looking into mine as if he knew I'd check on him. A gently touch to my cheek, and a lean slightly to meet my lips, I actually felt a genuine smile break our soft and loving kiss. It was addictive I assumed when my own smile mirrored his almost right after.

"I love you [Y/N], thank you, so much, for this...for everything baby..." Danny's warm whispers of praise and thanks earned him the neck hugs and kisses to his cheek and side burns. I comfortably rested my head in the crook of his neck even kissing there too before turning my head so he could hear my response.

"Thank, you, Leigh...for being my husband, and for being there. Just..." my eyes growing misty in almost happier tears took my voice with them making me have to show Dan, just what tonight meant to me. He was truly trying, and it was yes, an emotionally draining process still, but the fact both of us were progressing had my heart swelling with so many things. It was pride, it was love, it was understanding, it was confidence that two broken people like us could learn from all of this. I watched Dan's own weepy tears lead him to the same place my head was. I knew this because he finished what I couldn't say.

"...Just for loving me...yeah me too...so much..." with a hard swallow I was pressed to him in a hard embrace we both needed to conclude tonight's train wreck repairs. "God babygirl we're gonna make it!" Danny I felt and heard cry out into me as we laid there stuck together happily the way WE wanted it. The way it SHOULD BE. I eventually had to pull back and do my duties to dry my hubby's tears offering a smile and a nod.

"No more jokes, no more bull with how WE do US...okay? I don't wanna be mad anymore..." I shook my head slowly watching him agree as he did the same. Thumbs slid against my wet cheeks as Dan planted a kiss on my nose.

"No more...I promise. I totally don't like being mad either babe...especially at people we love so dearly ya know?" Danny sniffles with a huff after telling me he's stopping the waterworks. I nod again before pulling him up to sit with me in his lap as I look into his eyes stealing a moment to admire him. I even twirl a strand of his hair between my fingers almost forgetting I hadn't said anything to assure him I really was done but also okay. "Baby?" A gentle hand stops the twirling and I barely notice I've zoned out because his head is also tilted to show him curious.

"Oh! Sorry! No-no I'm fine, I just...I was looking at you, and-and sort of zoned out..." I felt the heat on my cheeks as Dan's expression told me I was silly. He took the hand, lacing our fingers, that had toyed with his hair rubbing my knuckles. Eventually he pressed a light kiss to the joined fingers smiling his toothy smile I loved so much.

"Is okay..." Dan runs his other hand brushing my hair behind my ear, "I know how it feels to totally admire your person. I swear I do it all the time, even sometimes forget I am, like how you just did, and by that point, I have Arin or whoever catching me. Which is why I understand, and it's sickening adorable to get all giddy over...knowing the other person really is for you when they do it too. You feel less-like-fuck man, you feel less weird, and even more in love with them." I listened to Dan explain the idea that I could never get across myself. It was not even a moment later we just sat in silence taking the other in with dumb grins on our faces. However, what broke that moment, was someone's yawn that seemed to catch him off guard.

"Think you're okay to sleep baby?" I ask searching for any signs of fear. Danny thinks on it before holding both our hands this time resting his forehead on them. I layer this with my own kissing his fluffy hair letting him take a second.

"Yes, and no?" his eyes are weary again when he looks back to me.

"Oh baby...what can I do to help?" I offer anything feeling my frown grow with my worries. Dan sighs looking down thinking for a moment. When he finds his words it's obvious when thought on.

"I think you can't? Not that I wouldn't want you to or it's not that I'm not letting you, but I think I just need to know we still have our family tomorrow...my nerves are not as bad as what they were like fuck I promise that hun...but, its-" I leaned forward kissing Danny warmly letting it become quiet again.

"I get it Leigh...it's fine. We'll know tomorrow, and I'm glad you're not as on edge, but the more you back pedal hubby, the more you're gonna work yourself up...so let's try and leave it here." I place my hands in his on the bed signaling to let it be. When I meet Dan's eyes again seeing he looked down between us as well, they're less weary, but still not all the way sparkling. I reach to run my hands through his hair then letting his head rest on my shoulder. His arms I feel snake around me hugging me tight. With a big sigh I can tell he's not ready, but is trying.

"Promise you'll be right there." Danny I feel shudder as he asks even knowing the answer, but needing to hear it.

"I'm not leaving babe. I swear I will be here." I kiss him gently on the head before snuggling him again. It's not long before Dan raises up to glance behind him at the pillows.

"This sounds stupid, but can...can you just...hold me? Like cradle me? I know I shouldn't have to ask at this point, but just so I can have that comfort?" I smile a little with a nod before scooting off his lap to bring the covers back on my side. Once settled under I find myself stretching my arms motioning for my big baby to snuggle for sleep.

"There he goes...that's my baby..." I coo feeling him wrap himself around me resting his head on my shoulder. His hands are on my back soothingly rubbing it not for my sake, but I don't mind it at all. With a kiss to his forehead, and a small nuzzle, I watch him relax finally sighing only slightly telling me he's gonna fall out soon.

"Love you momma..." he whispers barely. I kiss him then goodnight but make sure to say it as well.

"Love you too daddy...sleep tight okay?" I begin petting his hair as he curls more into me.

"Gonna try...nuh night..." his voice barely makes it through before fading out. I don't have to look to see even in the dark room that he's drifted hopefully into a safe slumber. Which with this being so, I relax letting my breathing even out too following him close behind.


	84. Chapter Eighty-Four

"Mmm..." I heard myself growl sleepily into my own pillows. The sun seemed brighter than usual, however I wasn't ready to greet the day. It was starting to hit me like a brick once I turned over pulling the blankets with me however. Events from last night still had me worn down, I was heavy in heart,mind, and oddly, soul. Everything in the air felt different while also wrong still. Including the cooler temperature once I realized I possibly was the only one avoiding the day.

"...Heh, yeah let me just get her up and we'll come by man," Danny I hear coming down the hall growing louder which I don't know if it is on purpose or not but throws me off hearing him chuckling as he leans in the doorway from the sound of his voice, "shit baby!" he sings out playfully "you know I'll always remember those days in them hotel rooms!" as soon as I hear the second part my question not even needing to be asked is answered; we're going over Arin's today.

I slowly roll over scrunching my face as the blankets slide down it facing my fiancé whom is ending the call giggling over my appearance apparently. I let one eye open seeing he's already prepared for this. He's holding in more laughter as his flannel with his black tshirt hangs off him nicely. I only manage to take in the tighter black jeans he rarely wears before throwing myself over my person grumbling nothing to really make sense to. It's only seconds then that with a sigh, I'm blanketed by another layer.

"Danny..." I whine out feeling him roll back the fabrics blocking the evil sunlight.

"Hm? What my vampire?" the addicting laughter has me shaking before mine is muffled by the pillow joins in almost an off-key chorus. It leaves me unable to ignore him further making myself roll even with him on me over to my backside. I hear the grunt with him not ready for it before I blink over at him seeing limbs first then hair.

"One?" I hold up my pointer finger physically counting my complaint claims, "in no way am I a sparkling idiot! Two!" I raise another finger watching Danny cover his mouth with his hand shaking by that point, "I, being the'bride', I think? Still? Don't I have a say so in things? Like, oh, I dunno, SLEEP?!" I hear barely Dan's attempt to cut in agreeing with a 'but' until I interrupt him, "I'm not finished!" I shout laughing by this point knowing I sound silly myself. Dan I watching avert his eyes even pretending to lock his mouth shut and toss the key away, "And three! You can't just barge in here, after last night, expecting me to just...willy nilly myself to seem all better!" With a tiny shriek of aggravation my rant comes to an end. When I focus back on my future husband, I see his face redder than ever which makes me role my eyes waving my hand to give permission for him to laugh his ass off.

"HAHAHA! OH GOD BABE!" a snort shortly follows the howling Danny lets loose as I cross my arms huffing, "Are-are you serious!? Honey! Geeze!" Danny shifts to bite the end of his tongue while rubbing my arms as he sits on his knees, "I forget that you just, some mornings, need a moment! I'm so sorry my love," I almost eye him hearing the laughter behind his apology, but don't once his lips gently kiss mine, "Can I make you some tea? Let you get ready in peace so we can go meet up at Arin's? Whom may, or may not, be wanting to see us, please? M-my like, smidgen, of a bridezilla?" I almost can't hide the smile as my fiancé flinches waiting for a pillow, or yet, harder object to hit him where it hurts. I instead roll my eyes again still winding up with a smile as I nod in reply.

"Yes, fine, go..." I pretend to sound exasperated as he leans in close but letting me come to him. With another huff turned to giggles however, I do not waste time kissing my dearest slowly yet with love reassuring him really that I'll live. "I love you, and the chai is-" I almost remind him where my 'morning tea' winds up to be always but am beaten to it.

"Top shelf, on the left, two sugars,and a spot of cream?" his sarcasm sometimes is part of his charm,other days, it literally sits alone as it's own. I shove playfully at Danny whom is quick to roll onto his feet off the bed singing something obnoxious before chuckling as he enters the kitchen. I'm soon left to stretch and look for something to wear not really knowing the dress code for our visit.

"Hoah man..." I sigh to myself staring at my closet swaying. It's a warm day but surely I could get away with long sleeves. I reach sliding the hangers across the bar stopping at my infamous green Mario shirt smiling to myself over it. "You, my friend, I owe a lot to..." I whisper taking it off the hanger to toss on the bed. In another second I turn grabbing jeans out of our dresser hearing familiar steps coming down the hall.I'm just about to grab a pair of socks to match when a gasp and a snicker rings from behind me.

"Oh wow! You haven't worn this since like, what? Since we've met?" I turn to see Danny, after setting down my tea, holding up said shirt reacting almost the same as I.

"I figured it could embrace the sun with me?" I shrug stepping over to sit putting my panties on. I watch Dan nod with an approving expression.

"Sounds like a plan! I always liked this color on you too baby. I mean fuck I got lucky that blues are rad as hell on that sweet ass too, yet green? Green's a good one as well!" Danny tosses the shirt frowning as always once he catches he missed the good part of me putting on my bra. It has become tradition for him I believed after three times, to make me feel bad for having to conceal my boobs just because he's said they've always been his favorite.

"Oh stop! You saw em last night,you'll see 'em again tonight, pretty sure even the night aft-AH!"It was always his tricks of the trade, get me talking, then strides over lifting me to him. With a squeal mixed with giggles, my legs wrap around Danny's bony hips while my arms secure themselves around his neck. Gently I feel his stubble nuzzle me before a deep kiss is there to quiet any protesting.

"Misses Avidan? Could you kindly stop being the Sass Master this morning? I would appreciate my lovely bride-to-be accompany me, and not whomever this is please?" I can hear the light joke in his request which has me smiling against his lips before pressing another kiss to them. Danny leans to raspberry my cheek making me squeal. I in my giggle-fit of a state then manage to push him off hearing his chorus of laughter as he sets me on the floor again. Handing my tea to me carefully, I take a sip smiling then shake my head.

"So," I take a step to sit on the edge of our large bed taking another sip, "why Arin's this early?" I watch Danny shrug with a neutral expression telling me he doesn't have an idea.

"We were talking, and he just is like 'come by, we'll do somethin' before work!' and I was like sure!" Dan's horrible reenactment had included a horrible impression that had Arin sound very unamused over the idea and Dan in his part completely was excited. It had me left nodding slowly mouthing the word, 'okay' as I stood back up to place the tea back down on the nightstand then continue getting ready.

"Now,is this you," I waved my hand in a circle, "planning a reunion, or, did Arin actually ask us to come by?" I called out my fiance whom was shrugging again except this time not seeming to actually have a straight answer.

"Well,I guess both. We need to make peace of this baby. We talked about this all last night...just wanna move on from it, and Arin, wellp, he agrees. I promise though, no one's gonna blame you or start shit hun. Just going to break the ice and get back on track okay?"While Danny had explained this I decided to throw on the rest of my outfit and managed to dig out my shoes. I sighed noticeably before responding.

"Are you positive? Danny I can't do this again with them. It's hurts, it-it drains my mentality, it hurts you! I just wanna know I'm walking into a safe zone, ya know?" I watched Danny nod slowly in understanding as I leaned down to get my last shoe tied. I felt him sit near me putting his arm around me followed by a kiss to my hair.

"Hey, I promise," Another peck to my cheek followed his words, "you're the safest you could be with me baby. Like, no more are they gonna fuck with us. I learned this lesson, and totally don't ever want you or even myself put in that position again." I looked into Dan's eyes seeing him still slightly hurting from what happened. I leaned in for a short kiss while wrapping my arms around him.

"If we stick to our guns, we both got this. I love you, Daniel." I pulled back to see Dan smile with a little more hope along with a pinch of relief in his dark-hazel eyes.

"Love you too[Y/N], so much baby..." Danny leans in taking my lips before kissing my forehead. I smile sweetly while watching him stand up to go get last minute things together. "Hey babe?" I hear him call after a moment from the kitchen. I had began to head to the bathroom to fix my hair with a hoodie in hand as I answered him.

"What Daniel?"I sing out loud enough for him to hear. While hearing multiple cupboards closing and his footsteps coming closer, I managed to put my hair up in time to see him in the doorway. He was leaning as usual waiting patiently until I gave him my attention. With a moment of turning and raising my eyebrows acknowledging him, Danny finally remembered what he forgot for a moment to ask me.

"Oh, um, can I put your tea in a travel mug? Just cause I know you like your chai and want you to be able to not let it waste." another bashful shrug of his leather-covered shoulders had me blushing at how concerned he was about my precious chai tea. I laid down my brush finishing up before stepping to kiss my fiance softly as I held his cheeks.

"I would love that baby, thank you." I warmly said feeling long arms press me to a slender figure while a cheek rests on my hair.

"Just wanna make sure you're gonna be as comfortable too going into this. I know it's totally a little tense still, and I know you're still just as nervous as I am. It's the least I could do for you." Danny's warm voice soothed the nerves he mentioned just a little for me in that moment as well. When I looked up to see his expression I felt his pocket begin vibrating indicating another call.

"Get that, I'll do my tea babe." I stepped passed him only to feel him catch my hand to pull me back into another kiss. I couldn't stop the soft chuckle that radiated through me as I stepped back to attempt to go try again only to be pulled in an embrace hearing a low hum in my hubby's throat.

"Mmm, so pretty baby...I loves you," Danny coos nuzzling my nose with his. I blush pink for a second watching him grin wide fully proud of his accomplishment. I try and wave him off only to smoothly have my handcaught with a kiss to the engagement ring. With another shade of red invading my cheeks I am finally freed to head to the kitchen to get ready to leave.

I go to pull down one of our silver mugs that Danny uses, when I hear my own phone growing in volume as it is brought down the hall. I turn to see it being offered to me as Dan mouths that it's Melissa. I hear myself exhale making a worried face not really remembering if I ever told her or not what had happened. Taking it hesitantly though, I answer as I pour in the water over the tiny egg infuser hearing Melissa greet me first.

"Oh so you do live! How are you girlie?" her tone is in pure curiousness which makes me feel a little guilty.

"Heh, well yeah I did sleep in today-" I was almost going to go into the harder part wanting to get it over with when Danny yelled across the kitchen to be sure he was heard.

"Make her stop being mean to me Melissa!" I couldn't help but giggle then swat his denim butt as he walked by grabbing his charger and keys to his car. Melissa I could hear giggling herself over Dan faking a smoldering expression asking for more as I read his lips.

"Please, he's just a big sissy!" I teased hearing my hubby fake a teary exit to get the car going making me laugh more.

"Haha! I believe it! So where are you two headed today? I only got work from Dan on the planning chicka..." it wasn't a warning but I knew it'd turn into one if it happened again with how close we were.

"Actually, if you could meet us at Arin's, it'll be quite clear." I could feel my mood dropping a little as the moment of silence indicating her trying to figure it out weighed heavier than just having to tell her.

"Uh, sure? Honey are you okay? You were just laughing and now it's like-" I couldn't bare to keep just talking about this over the phone while Dan waited. I tried hard to remain neutral with my emotions then as I let her go.

"I'm...Just you'll find out, I promise. Afterwards? I promise further we can work okay? I'm sorry we were heading out just as you called..." I heard her make a noise understanding what I was saying.

"Ohhh, okay, that's fine honey! I'll get ready here then and grab Barry as well.See you in a bit yeah?" Melissa cheerfully offered making me feel a smidgen better about this.

"Of course! Have a safe drive!" I offer back to her before both of us hanging up after her thank you. I managed to remake off-hand my travel mug up noticing the tea turning out stronger which wasn't bad, but different. I grabbed up my own charger, tablet, and other odds and ends then headed for the door. Once outside I noticed I had forgot my locket, however, again almost as the man had mind reading skills I looked over to see him waiting by my side displaying it on his two fingers with a proud smile. "You sack of shit..." I joked under my breath as I made my way towards Dan whom was surely going to tease me just as bad to my face over this.

"You seem to have lost something dear?" Danny of course had his taunt lined up once I reached to take the chain only having it suddenly become out of my reach. Not even fighting it I turned to allow it to suddenly being my view then lowered onto my collarbone to be hooked around it.

"I guess it's why I have you then, smartass!" I turned around in his arms to meet his dumb expression where he bites his tongue with a dopey grin. With a small tickle to his back his expression is then him trying not to snort knowing I know he's ticklish. It was only a second before lips took mine over in a warm kiss ending the shenanigans there.

"I hope you're more welcoming and less coarse to the idea of having me, especially when we are like days before being each other's for the fuckin' rest of our lives? Yeah?" His wording had me giggling against his lips going for another kiss as I nodded. Once again I was lifted into the air though and held against my will until I said an enthusiastic 'I love you' in response to his that I barely caught.

"Leigh! We are gonna be late!" I laughed again as he opened my door tapping my butt as I leaned to move some things he had left on the seat. With a jump and a squeal I quickly scampered into the seat flipping him off as the door shut. His laugh had the creases of his eyes showing but only made him more dreamy to see my baby happy for the moment again. It was also a comforting feeling we were going to pretty much begin a new chapter in our lives. Hopefully.


	85. Chapter Eighty-Five

We arrived after not too long of another ride there only to see that Barry, Melissa, and Ross had taken up the drive. Their cars oddly parked turned to then not-so-oddly parked once we saw that the Cruze had been gone.

"Wonder if Suzy went out for a sec?" Dan almost read my mind as he pulled in alongside the curb. I shrugged still a tad stuck in my head realizing we were once again here to "pow-wow" over a serious matter. It was already almost a year since the interviews and horseplay, alongside a lack of sleep, when I was stuck in the room hiding myself. Now I was never hiding again, and ironically wanting to the more I picked apart and over thought how this was going to go. It was Dan slamming his door I believe to get my attention more than showing him aggravated with anything in particular that had me blink finally seeing I needed to exit the vehicle. "You with me?" Dan had his hand offered for me to take as I stepped onto the curb. I nodded while quietly responding as we walked up the pathway.

"Just my usual crap. I get lost in thought and-" I was going to begin rambling if Dan hadn't purposely pulled me further from the idea.

"Do you think we're overdressed?" My lovely fiance was holding back snickers knowing what he was doing. I couldn't help but smile at him furthering this joke as I watched him attempt to fix his hair until I gently play hit his arm. "Fuck, ugh, you're so abusive!" he scoffed with a nasally tone added to his voice making me giggle.

"No,you're supposed to say yes ma'am may I-" I was almost finished when the door flew open revealing Arin in his pink Sailor Moon shirt and black sweats.

"Come in? Yes, yes you may!" Arin stole my spotlight easily getting Dan to snort at the impeccable timing.

"You're the worst Hanson." I playfully scowled before being pulled into a hug that left me unable to even pretend to be mad. Dan I caught slide past us with his own greeting hug to Barry whom was coming in from the kitchen.

"I've missed you. I'm so sor-" Arin almost leaped into a sincere apology but with me being his twin, I covered his mouth letting a gentle smile grow on my face.

"It's okay, me too. We all messed up. I love you Big Brother." I let his mouth go, only to interrupt him comically when he just the same attempted to speak. "Leave it. We're good." I shuffled passed him into the still familiar living room seeing Barry awaiting mine and Arins moment to end before embracing me warmly.

"You guys need to move back in!" Barry teased as he swayed with me in his arms.

"And why is this?" I asked as I looked over the man. He noticeably was keeping very up and up on his appearance ever since him and Melissa got back together. His beard was clearly groomed, hair had been trimmed professionally, and his idea for fashion was now a nice pair of jeans accompanying a earth-toned plaid shirt. He smiled noticing my silent compliments before answering.

"It's a soon-thing but not too soon? Um, yeah, Kev's moving in with his boo-thang." Barry shrugged after explaining which had Dan even tilt his head. Arin sighed had been standing there hearing it probably already because he yelled for Kevin to come upstairs and"explain himself". Which this took not long at all because there soon were voices around the corner down the hall that came in much clearer begin Ross and Kevin. In no time, the two were in the living room eyebrows raised confused but curious as to what the summon had been for.

"Uh yeah," Arin lazily waved his hand between the three of us before stepping into the kitchen, "t-tell them the bad things you're about to do to Barry, Kev." Arin began pouring himself something leaving the five of us awkwardly standing there in front of the comfier couches that were bare of butts. It was again the strange mind reading theory because Arin spoke up again when I caught him peeking around the corner. "Guys? You can make yourselves at home as well?Unless there's something wrong with my shit." It was like we all didn't understand him because in another beat Arin I watched roll his eyes then huff, "Sit. Down. Please." With a command as so, we did indeed listen to him. It wasn't the standing though I realized that had made things awkward, it was the fact Kevin hadn't spoken to Dan and I in a while. Which meant today he probably just learned of why we all were even gathered here in the first place, but sadly it was not for the reasons that were the same as before.

"So uh, I met this girl, whom is really awesome actually," Kevin spoke up pulling us into a conversation we all could settle with.

"Sounds awesome, good for you man!" Danny was the first to congratulate his friend, including a high five with it. Kevin barely smacked his palm against Dan's making them both chuckle.

"Okay so girlfriend? And?" I chimed in finally able to focus on something else besides Ross being too quiet and evasive from my glances. He was fidgeting more as Dan even gave him a subtle look that filled my head with questions I couldn't ask.

"Yeah, she lives like close to the office, but her lease is almost up and she said like she couldn't afford it alone cause roommate totally bailed. So I was like 'Hey Barry, good ol' Barry, I met this lady and she's awesome, and we click, do you mind if I help her out?" Kevin nudged Barry whom had plopped next to him on the love-seat which crammed Ross into the arm of it making him laugh except it sounded off for him.

"And Barry totally said fuck that bitch!" Dan cut in making a joke that had us all giggling and shaking our heads.

"Oh you know it man!" Barry then added on playing along as he took a sip of water laughing into the glass.

"Fuckin' knew it!" Danny raised a fist in triumph then laughed as he brought it down to rest a hand on my knee then losing the joking tone, "No but really so what's the verdict Bear? You gonna take on the house alone?" the concern for his friend slowly rose which Barry shook off giving a friendly smile.

"Actually I said he had great timing, cause Melissa and I are gonna sorta move in and I agreed to help with the graphics and shit with the wedding business she's got going on!" Barry then had dropped a second bomb leaving Dan and I to nod in approval and awe that in such a short time we were missing so much.

"That's actually pretty clever; you both got some great things happening that seem to be in the right directions!" I was genuinely finding myself happier to hear all of this even knowing because of our own issues, we had catching up to do.

"Exactly! So how are you guys doing? We haven't heard from either of you in a bit? I mean Suze gives us small updates, but you guys one sec were ready for Sunday, then BAM! MIA!" Barry was clearly trying to get the ball rolling seeing that the elephant in the room was obvious when Dan and I had such surprised reactions. Even the others knew we had excluded ourselves passed what we thought.

"Uh, we've been alright? I mean shit happened, but we worked it out-" Dan went to speak for us both but was cut off by a sudden familiar voice that I was shocked had spoken up finally.

"Arin and I pissed [Y/N] off, and totally deserved what came. They needed a break to work on shit, and so they took a couple days to do so. Now, it just so happened other shit went down, but was good shit, so now they're in need of some catching up. Right?" Ross looked more to me almost trying not to smile his normal sadistic grin as my jaw hit the floor. Dan on the other hand, was more trusting that Ross knew he was wrong after the entire phone call in the drive. His expression was friendly, warm, and his head nodded in a way that concluded the whole reason, well the purpose I believed, why we were here in the first place. It was a small squeeze to my knee that subtly told me to pick up said jaw finally after missing too many beats, and let it be.

"Damn, how the hell did you guys manage that? She's like the most level-headed person I know!" Kevin then did the normal human thing which was to ask to be caught up mutually. I couldn't blame him because Ross had introduced the situation so vaguely there was clearly a few interesting details to it that were just dying to make their way to the surface again.

The room then went back to silence, which left Kevin in suspense until Arin came and sat with a strange smoothie in one hand and a sandwich in the other. Eyes, I could feel were on me, almost as if I was missing a cue to jump up playing the blame game all over again glanced between us all after another beat missed and no one to take it. I eventually sighed getting ready to do the best I can at reliving the moment when a throat cleared. I looked up seeing Dan sit up taking a breath. I then watched him think before taking on his vow.

"We um, made bad choices man. Like I get it, it was bad timing, and just supposed to be fucking around, but it turned into a deeper shit storm than what it was." Dan took a moment to let that sink in when Arin actually picked it up.

"Yeah dude, so the sleepover thing you bailed on, kidding, but really good choice. It was great the night before, then the next morning Ross and I decided to be assholes and ruined something special between her and him, which turned into pending emotions and bullshit being brought out, it-it was a mess, but it's all good man. Ya dodged that one son!" Arin nodded then looked to me for approval which I gave in my own nod only to feel an arm come around to comfort me. I leaned into Dan letting out a breath as Kevin took in what was said.

"So, for sure? It's okay? Cause Dan said open bar Sunday, and I am not gonna be trying to fight off an intoxicated Arin!" Kevin's joke had the tension dissipate once more leaving quieting snickers to be certain for him.

"Nah dude, you're good. Drink all ya want. Just, vom not on my wife please." Dan teased back getting a groan from Kevin whom leaned into Barry for consoling. Barry thumbs upped behind Kevin as he patted his back pretending to empathize with his soon to be ex roomie.

"Dude, can I vom on your wife?" Arin perked up looking almost too thrilled to ask this. Dan then pulled me closer looking his best friend dead on shaking his head.

"If anyone is gonna fuckin vom on my wife? It's gonna be-" Dan almost had it but I couldn't help it.

"No one? Even you are not gonna ruin my goddamn dress!" I scolded but laughed at my fiance whom pretended to look offended even enough to spit back.

"Fuck it, Arin vom all over her, cause clearly she's gonna be like that! Ya know what," Dan stabbed a finger at me trying not to laugh then, "I was gonna let you vom on my tux! But fuck that! Meanie!" I couldn't help but crack up over the sudden change in Danny's demeanor but it was nothing short of the norm.

"Babe, you hate your tux!" I retorted after a moment had given it thought which then I saw the fake-scowl that told me I was in for it.

"Oh? So what! It's still common courtesy as a married couple to had the decency to let the other know they comfortably can empty their fucking gut into the others lap then even be praised with a kiss that is gross as shit, but still entirely part of the exchange policy!" Dan looked over to his best friend whom seemed clueless but for the sake of being right for Dan's argument, nodded quickly looking quite serious.

"Please, shall I call Suzy and ask her with no context to what the fuck is going on?" I threatened but was pulled to hear Ross butt in.

"Uh, what the fuck is going on, actually?" Ross blinked to Dan whom was very willing to give the run down from his end as I snorted not even trying to correct him.

"Oh we are totally discussing the vom policy between man and wife! It's true, right? That you two should be able to ralph all over the other once you're wed?! Cause she said she totally wouldn't let me even if I let her do it to me, and-" Just as Dan was about to get to the ass of it, Suzy, with her great timing I watched walk through the front door. Clearly she heard the lead up because she came in slowly looking paler than usual.

"Oh hey baby!" Arin casually offered as I closed my eyes tight knowing she was gonna need to know or rather not need to hear more.

"I-what the fuck is Dan talking about?!" Suzy stammered while remaining frozen almost scared to sit down. It was almost on cue that I covered Dan and Arin's mouths with a sigh.

"Don't ask. He was just finishing up the dumb tangent Kevin got him going on. Please, for the love of god, either don't ask, or take me with you, wherever you are going." I begged even ignoring the muffled sad puppy that seemed suddenly pouty I shut his idea down.

"I was just gonna put a few things away in the kitchen so I promise not to ask, which means Daniel!" Suzy got his attention but was using her Mom persona, "Don't need to know, okay? Okay! Carry on, but not about whatever weird shit you're suddenly into. Please." Suzy I watched nod then wave as she placed her small grocery run away. Slowly, I let the two men's mouths go only to be gladly met with them shamefully looking down at the floor knowing they needed to let it go or were gonna hear it again.

"So uh, how about them Giants man?" Kevin offered up another way out watching Dan shake his head looking like a kicked puppy.

"Please don't...with the planning, I have been unable to keep up, and just...fuck now I'm sad! Hold me baby!" I suddenly caught my twiggy man's body slumped against me while small whimpers sounded from my lap.

"There, there baby, we'll check the score sooner or later..." I deadpanned. Dan sniffled then balled his hands into fists mumbling it not being the same over and over until bounced my knee as a warning. In an instant, Dan dropped the persona and sat back up giggling.

"Sorry hun, it was an intense moment..." Danny smiled playing with a strand of my hair then pulling me back to sit relaxed with him. Arin was about to comment on this when Suzy came out finally changing courses.

"Alrighty, so did we discuss the thing?" she looked to Arin as he made room for her to sit.

"We did, everyone is okay. It's all safe. Wedding is still on!" Arin answered all of our questions with his own reply. Part of me wondered since she was smart to know nothing was her fault, that she left to let us handle it without her playing ref. I looked over nodding to second this seeing her nod back smiling at Dan and I.

"Good! Cause we still have a ton of work to do. Which means cracking down probably soon because, wait- Danny? When are your parents coming in?"Suzy reminded us both then of business that was actually not business but more so almost like a bigger priority. I gasped until a pair of lips kissed my hand that had been oddly squeezing his.

"Tomorrow. They fly in more towards the evening. Which, if anyone would like to join, we got dinner plans with them. Figure let them get some fancy food and relax for the night since I know Friday my mom, grandmother, sister, and this one," Danny nudged me with a sweet smile, "are gonna be cracking down with you and Melissa." I managed to look away from Suzy's gaze to Dan again whom seemed to be more up on the planning at the moment than I.

"Well thank you Daniel. I honestly, maybe, had forgot?" I sheepishly smiled to him which had earned me a chuckle.

"I figured, my worry wart, it's all good baby." Danny leaned in for a sweet kiss which I was happy to give. He really had stepped up, which in a sliver of a second had me feeling guilty for having doubts. Dan bounced his eyebrows had seeing the change because then he went back to add on for Suzy, "Suzy has been making sure one of us at least knew." I looked over seeing Suzy give me a look with a shrug.

"You weren't reading emails, texts, nothing. So I fuckin had to ask your fiance to help keep shit up!" it wasn't meant to be a scold, but I could hear the small bit between the joke. I looked down for a sec then sighed smiling.

"I promise no more bullshit. We can get to work later on tonight if you-" I was going to suggest working a late night but a hand then covered my mouth which wasn't Dan's.

"Uh no? I didn't invite you asses over to work! Gosh Dan, don't you tell her shit?!" I looked over after Arin's eye roll to see Dan shrug with a nervous laugh, "no of course not! Ugh," Arin removes his hand and continues on, "see part of like being close like family is you get over shit. Like we all are passed the pow-wow stage. So instead of you freaking out coming over, it was gonna be a thing to just fucking hang out and be people! Be all together! Damn!" It was a good sight to see and hear Arin being his normal self too. I found myself giggling harder than the second before the longer it took him to finish his statement. Once done though I looked back to Dan whom still shrugged like he had no idea.

"You said!" I accused but was met with blank stare.

"Said what? I said Arin wanted us to come over." I sighed at my fiance whom did say just that and nothing more. It was then I turned back to actually catch Arin nodding his approval then quickly look away as if not to be saving his best friend.

"Uh huh. Fine, well, what's in store?" I did my own round of shrugging before Barry spoke up proudly.

"Basement's setup..." it was as if a switch was flicked because once the two words were said I felt a gust of wind from Arin jumping off the couch and suddenly was in my face.

"IT'S THE MOTHERFUCKIN REMATCH BITCH! YOU OWE ROSS AND I A ROUND OF HALO!" Arin ran over then to grab Ross to drag him downstairs kicking and questioning what he missed again. I turned slowly to see Dan, now knowing he knew, offer a hand to lead me to the basement.

"Thought he just said it's not work?" I eyed my fiance whom rolled his.

"Just...come on babe, let's kick some ass please?" the sincerity to simply have a good round was all he asked. He wanted us all to go back to this, which I couldn't blame him. So as I grabbed his hand I looked to Barry, then Suzy.

 

"Call Holly...it's so fucking on!" I ended up dragging Dan down to the basement until the landing only to be thrown over his shoulder with us cracking up and declaring war on our friends.


	86. Chapter Eighty-Six

It was like as before only just a little warmer of a feeling. The couches had been set up as before, the systems, however, were newer, but all running with the loading screen for our local match to be set up. I immediately took my old seat while still dragging Danny down by his hand as well. Arin was setting up for the cameras with Barry while Ross had been logging into his Live account to get going on the rules.

"Hey Arin, did we pick red or blue for team colors?" Ross I watched turn half-way as he asked his team mate. Danny had sat back next to me munching on some candy he grabbed from across the room off a table. I turned to face everyone whom was working on getting settled feeling his arm drape over me.

"We uh, fuck, Dan? Did we do colors?" Arin had a mic in-hand as he tilted his head to us while trying to recall that detail. Danny I felt shrug then shake his head confirming we hadn't actually set that up.

"Nah man, um we just all sorta set up and fuckin' went for it." I heard above me coming from Barry whom was adjusting another tripod. It didn't dawn on me till then that he had taken a third camera and placed it on the end near where he, Kevin, Suzy, and Holly would be if I wasn't mistaken. This had me doing my own confused tilting reaction of my dome until Arin must've caught on.

"Curious?" I heard my Big Brother ask as he stood behind Dan and I while leaning on the back of the couch. I nodded still looking forward. With a shrug and the weight of his presence shifted back to his task he answered with a casual tone.

"Eh, facecam." I had to turn more with a cocked eyebrow that got Suzy to laugh as she and Holly made it down stairs.

"What a face, [Y/N], you okay?" she commented as I waved her off with a laugh.

"She's just scared cause people will see what her losing will look like, huh?" Arin butted in making me reach to play hit his side. "Ow! Danny! You're woman is being abusive!" Arin tattled like a child making Dan snort.

"Oh please, she's harmless dude!" Dan cracked up as I stuck my tongue out seeing Arin's idea didn't pan over so well.

"She just assaulted me but okay, that's fine, I'll just melee the shit out of her in-game." Arin flipped me off only cause I did it first. Suzy and Holly were shaking their heads by this point before kicking back to log on.

"Oh! They have like a hot green! Can we be that color?! Does anyone want that color?!" Holly looked around excitedly as most of us that had heard her shook our heads.

"Honestly we're picking sky blue over here, so, all yours ladies!" Danny's excited assumption sadly was shot down by me. He was going to paint targets on our backs if that were the case.

"Um, baby..." I frowned seeing him look a little hurt I was doing it again, "light colors in most maps are easy targets and I-" my explanation was just a couple reasoning's away until I was interrupted.

"If you're gonna be camping like a bitch, then yeah sure, you're more limited...cause I mean, well, heh, blending in means needs to hide...so yeah Dan go with uhhhh, like forest green!" Arin's mockery had me sighing and letting my head fall back as I rolled my eyes.

"Babe! Come on this was supposed to be a fun thing!" Suzy scolded her husband whom threw up his hands then chuckled.

"It is! I'm just help-" Arin was going to play coy until I interrupted him in a way.

"Yes baby! We can totally pick Sky Blue since people need to know who the winning team will be!" I playfully glared back at Arin whom blinked back at me for a moment before sighing. Meanwhile Danny was bouncing a little more singing out a soft "yay" as he went through the list.

"At least my username isn't all creepy still..." I heard someone mumble which was Ross. He was trying to stick up for him and Arin which didn't work so well.

"Actually!" Danny piped up this time sounding proud, "with um, us getting a new system man, she changed her account name and all that so uh, yeah, hers isn't creepy anymore either!" Dan earned the high-five that came his way from me then.

"Always got my back babe!" I nodded as I did log into my new account. Arin was leaned over mouthing it as I entered the tag.

"Oh, please! How was that even available?!" Arin gestured to the name on the TV. I giggled with Dan as he shrugged.

"What?" I grinned happily as the sign on screen displayed 'Little Not So Grump' instead of the horrendous other name I didn't wanna think about.

"Just, fuckin', wait-Dan don't you play on hers'?" Arin looked to his best friend whom shook his head.

"Got my own man! Look!" Danny pressed the home button displaying his name that was signed on as 'BertSnurfer79'. Arin I watched nod slowly then chuckle as he nodded for Ross to come see. With a grunt, Ross stood slowly letting his knees come to life then awkwardly scooted down the other couches to lean in and laugh.

"Not bad dude! I actually think it suits you!" With a snort, Ross high-fived Danny whom laughed but rolled his eyes.

"Such an ass dammit!" Dan responded before going back to searching over the screen. "Oh! We can customize our dude?!" I leaned on his shoulder after hearing Arin and Ross tend to a couple more technicalities with Barry as well.

"He's called a 'Spartan' babe, and yeah we could in the other games too, sorry I didn't tell you..." I watched Dan focus on getting his helmet the one he wanted as he leaned his head to kiss my hair.

"Totally not a thing baby, I didn't really put this much effort last time, ya know?" I giggled as he shrugged then apologized quietly after seeing my head bounce on his shoulders.

"Okay so are you fucks ready?" Arin I heard call out from the other side of the room. I looked up and seen that there were cameras galore only to be outdone by the winding of cables. Suzy and Holly turned themselves to see as well but nodded. Barry gave thumbs up as he and Kevin took their spots. I watched Dan be handed a remote then noticed Arin and Ross also have one. Dan gave a middle finger but laughed signaling we were good to go.

"Alright on the count of three, well countdown? Yeah that-shut up Dan and you're addictive giggling, haha, KNOCK IT OFF MAN!" Arin cracked up as he sat down again with Ross.

"So wait, up or down?" Barry called over and I watched Arin comically place his head in his hands before groaning.

"Ugh, Down! We are counting down!" Arin shook his head at Kevin whom was cracking up over the mishaps. I put two and two together as Ross started it off.

"Alright so three-" he held his remote, while Dan, Arin and Barry did the same.

"Two-" Arin nodded to Barry as they all hovered over a button.

"One-Go!" Barry said happily as they all turned on the cameras at the same time. Arin looked upside down at the one pointing between him and Ross and started the intro.

"Ohhhh shit! It's a motherfuckin' rematch! That's right after what? A-about almost like a fuckin' six month break? We are back babies!" Arin hooted and hollered with Ross doing the same as Kevin turned on the camera in the front.

"Oh what is up all you sexy lovelies!" Dan was turned around one way and I matching him waving.

"God they really came looking super great huh Danny!" I played along giggling with him.

"Fuck yeah they did! But holy fuck! It is totally the motherfuckin' rematch! We are here with like everyone!" Dan spread his arms wide smiling almost genuinely up and excitedly. I watched Barry and Kevin take their turns for a talk but was interrupted by Suzy and Holly.

"DAMN RIGHT!" Suzy howled as Holly fist bumped her.

"Fucking right on! And we plan to take out the two-losers being team-wise and take home the gold!" Holly explained but was cut off by Barry.

"Uh nuh-uh sistah! Kev and I are gonna wipe this shit clean!" Barry z-snapped then high fived Kevin.

"Um excuse me?" Danny began his own polite version of taunting, "This was supposed to be fucking fun and I feel really like offended right now and-"

"Well the get the fuck out! This is war bitch!" Arin cut in.

"Arin?! That's mean!" Dan shot back with a laugh.

"Oh, uh, sorry dude..." Arin took it back with a joking pout.

"Better!" Dan sternly said back but meant nothing of harm. I was laughing and shaking my head before seeing my way to introduce this. I eventually sat on the back of the couch perched and in the "faces" of the viewers at home.

"Ya damn right it's war! We tied last time with these fools, and now they've come back to try and redeem their title, but they ain't having it! Right Dan!" I immediately felt arms slip around me and Dan being right there with me.

"They can try but fuck they better try hard!" Dan was then looking over giggling as Arin and Ross mocked us by doing the same.

"LIKE MY DICK THOSE GUYS BETTER TRY HARD!" Arin shouted as Ross agreed.

"FUCK YEAH! MAY THE BEST, US, WIN!" It was then all over because we all were in the lenses almost treating it like the cheesey wrestling matches. Even one point Kevin growled like he was Hulk Hogan which had even Arin and Ross losing it.

"LET'S GET IT ON!" Suzy roared then all of us took our places. Arin casually informed everyone we were doing three rounds and different challenges to see who'd come out on top after adding up all the scores in the end. Dan and I took a moment to save everything before joining in the lobby.

"Okay, well so glad the happy couple could come play!" Arin teased.

"Can it Hanson!" Danny snapped but giggled quietly to himself.

"I can totally fire you man-" Arin went to explain as he set up the first map.

"But you fuckin' won't cause you love me too much!" Danny retorted as we watched the loading screen. It wasn't long before that died away and soon the shit talking was underway.

"Aw shit Ross! I totally spawned near your red ass!" Dan noted as I glanced to see him working his way over to initiate the first battle. I was busy scouting for a better weapon when a grenade launched passed me blowing up feet from my standpoint.

"Who the fuck?!" I didn't finish the sentence seeing someone else in neon green across the map had my attention then.

"Fucking Barry!" Suzy suddenly shouted making Barry give away he must had been messing with her somehow.

"It could be Kevin!" he tried to play it off until Ross spoke up.

"Fucking no it's not cause I got a Kev in my sights! FUCK HOW DID!" Ross was resorting to noises of defeat once Kevin took him down. The names of whom killed whom popped up on the screen which had us all focusing. First blood was shed, slowly the room grew quiet, for a moment.

It was heavy breathing, small grunts, and buttons clacking away as we all sought out another target, but trying to save our own bacon. I was just around a corner in a hall when my shields slowly depleted.

"Don't care whom it is man, but fuck you're so dead!" I announced with a huff. It was either hide or risk my death count. I heard someone snicker but was too busy to see whom. When it was almost a close call and I was safe however I ran into Ross seeing that it had been him who was snickering. I also figured that out because once I turned, Arin had melee-d me which gave him the kill. It had been a lose-lose for the were using team tactics. I cursed under my breath before respawning which came out a little too harsh I think. It wasn't long before I heard Dan whisper as quiet as he could without the mic picking it up.

"Easy babygirl. You're fine." He mumbled which had me nudge him so he'd look at me for a sec. I used my eyes shifting towards Arin and Ross. He glanced himself before I responded back.

"Teamed up on me." It was about the same whisper volume which had him realize they were sort of doing it right. I watched Dan then glance to my screen seeming to get to come to me so we could do the same. Another moment of silence went by before Arin was huffing whilst his lovely wife was giggling.

"Suzy! Suzy on our marriage! I FUCKING WILL- SHIT!" Arin jumped up then sat back down as I assumed Suzy took him out. I heard Holly sing out a praise for her team mate then which had Ross coming to avenge because she then had her jollies ended suddenly because they were in their own snarky verbal battle.

"You guys are totally screen peeking to help the other!" Holly accused.

"Fucking no? It's called playing as a team!" Ross argued back.

"Fine! Then we're gonna do it like you guys do!" Suzy cut in making Arin snort.

"Well damn babe, that's the reason why you have Holly! Fuckin' I bet Dan and [Y/N] even knew this!" Arin I heard drag us into it but it was too long of a delay before Dan or I answered.

"Y-you guys did win doing that last time? Right? I mean we tied cause we all knew?" Ross I heard ask and it was dawning on me that we honestly were carried by me mostly. I looked to Dan whom was glancing at me knowing this as well. We played the first matches back before he was used to it. So really we never did. I just, took over.

"We are now, and that's what matters." Dan nodded eventually finding a silver lining in it. I smiled a little only to be kissed on the temple sweetly. Another small reassurance he understood I was trying not to downgrade him.

"Oh well, according to the score-" Arin was going to go on but I had to cut him off.

"Uh, we just started? Literally you can't go by the first five minutes!" I countered hearing Arin practically roll his eyes.

"Whatever man! We'll see!" Arin then was quiet again meaning he was onto something. I focused in on Dan's and I's methods which honestly, were working. He had subtly caught on that if he was short-range, whilst I handed long, we worked out perfect. I knew this because Barry and Kevin had met our methods for I noticed they were silent during the whole bit.

"So uh Kev? You like the taste of them shot gun shells baby?" Dan innocently asked only to receive a sigh then chuckle.

"Sooo asking for it..." Kevin growled after respawning we assumed. It was a quick laugh before I was scoped in the dome by whom I assumed was Barry because he was suddenly cackling himself to death.

"FUCKING GOD DAMN YOU BARRY!!" I shouted waiting on a respawn. I heard a chuckle next to me which earned him a glare.

"What! You're fucking adorable when you rage baby! I can't help that I think this!" Dan giggled still which had me almost growl under my breath.

"Oh come on Little One, you know if he things I'm adorable doing it then you're like on a whole new level of cute!" Arin's explanation had me also hearing the taunt behind his words. It was then my mission to seek him out being my last-winning kill or not.

"He's got a point hun, I mean-" Danny unable to keep his bond with Arin sacred just like his life, tried to defend him at the wrong time.

"I will make you sleep on the floor, so help me Leigh!" I snapped hearing a snort from across the room.

"Damn, why not the couch?!" Dan I could see looking at me shaking his head.

"Cause that we got is just as comfy as the bed!" I explained with a laugh of my own.

"It's okay Danny, I'll let you sleep here in a guest room!" Arin cracked up making a poke at us both but as well saving his best friend.

"No, he's gonna come stay at home, with his fia-" I almost said the word but Dan slapped a hand over my mouth.

"Shhh," he mumbled, "just let it go, take deep breaths, "another set of giggles rang from him as he pretended to smother me into silence.

"Fuck off!" I laughed behind his hand; clearly I wasn't being silenced any time soon. Dan however took that hand back immediately once I head a round go off by his head.

"FUCK, YOU!" Kevin raged then almost jumping out of his spot. Dan seeing was still alive must had moved in time. The snort that came from him followed by his squeaky laughter was addicting.

"Ha-oh-haha, so-sorry Kev! Guess better luck next-OH GOD DAMMNIT!" Dan went and had done a one-eighty seeing Kevin was still quiet alive to take a second shot.

"Oh that's gotta sting!" Suzy rang out with her own giggle fit.

"Aw shit that means you're close by him!" Dan called out.

"Meaning I got two kills to rack up cause I been fuckin' waitin on Fall Out Bitch over there to poke his damn head out again!" Arin grunted but laughed as well sounding frustrated he was losing his chances.

"Well while you're over there, ironically camping, I'll be stealing them kills baby!" Danny taunted back as he must had found Holly.

"Fuck off Sexbutt!" she yelled with a small flail that I could see.

"Fuckin love plasmas and shot gun!" Dan celebrated with a teabag that had Ross groaning.

"Dannn please stop tea-bagging my wife!" Ross pretended to sound distressed but then it hit me.

"Babe duck!" I shouted. I watched Dan look to me then confused.

"How the fuck-OH FUCK YOU SO HARD IN THE BAD PLACES ROSS!" Dan caught it too late as Ross took him out across the map.

"Should've listened..."I mumbled only to hear the same back.

"Yeah, no shit." Dan sounded almost irritated enough that I had to look at him for a moment before he'd realized where it was heading. Almost immediately finding a hiding spot he looked over meeting my eyes and leaned close sporting a soft frown.

"I'm sorry babygirl..." Danny leaned in further to take my lips then. His voice was soft as it could be heard which hopefully didn't pick up.

"Easy, okay?" I whispered back almost leaning more into him taking a breath. I heard gunshots getting closer meaning someone was battling it out next to us. We had been wrapped up for our moment that we didn't realize Arin and Suzy had been battling out their own dues in-game.

"JUST FUCKING DIE ALREADY GEEZE!" Arin finally perked up only to hear it back.

"SAME TO YOU! COME ON MAN HOW HAVE I SHOT YOU THAT MUCH AND YOU'RE STILL ALIVE!" Suzy retorted.

"CAUSE I'M FUCKING AWESOME BITCH!" Arin for once in his life was too into it himself because he didn't see what Dan and I caught. Suzy with nothing more to say was silently letting that be something to discuss later. I could tell cause I've done that to Dan.

"Hey, uh, Arin? Y-you wanna break man?" Dan suggested as we looked to the screen seeing from both our locations her and Arin still going after the other. Except Suzy was full on trying everything to take him down. I almost wanted to step in, but she landed a plasma grenade on him, assuring him death and her a kill.

"FUCKING SUCK IT DICK!" Suzy suddenly shouted almost still sounding hurt but trying to hide it. Arin I was watching look pissed off almost too well that I even wondered if we needed an intermission.

"Yeah, I mean, I could use a water, or two..." I mumbled somewhat. Dan's arm came around me as he nodded. It wasn't long before Arin had enough.

"Alright! Fine! Fuck all of you! WE'RE GONNA BREAK!" Arin then stood up and tossed his controller down to stomp up the stairs. Suzy I watched growl then do the same. No one moved but certainly didn't want to hear the low tones that quickly turned into a fight as they began their process of arguing.

"God, we maybe should end this after one round...we're gonna be signing witness statements if not." Barry shook his head at us.

"Dude like totally crossed the line, even I try not to get that aggressive with names. Like you don't do that man." Ross chimed in making Dan nod.

"Right like he didn't hesitate and that's when I was like oh, oh that's not a good thing, totally was in the wrong." I leaned back into Danny and sighed.

"They'll work it out though, this can't be the worst thing to have happened in over what? Thirteen years?" I guessed with a shrug.

"You'd think so, right?" Holly leaned back shaking her head.

"I'm just gonna say I'm sorry if I ever fucked up like that baby." Dan made his general apology which was for earlier. I nodded then reached to kiss him softly.

"It's all good, we're fine Danny." I smiled with him then as he snuggled us both up. There was heavy footsteps, but less yelling as they seemed to move through the home. All of us went quiet listening to what sounded like a door slam shut. We all had been holding our breaths cause then there was a faint cry of apologies that broke the silence coming from above us.

"Well, that surely didn't last-" There was another sound however that interrupted Barry's thought.

"Oh. God." Dan spoke for us all in that next moment. In unision, the bunch of us groaned except for Ross whom cackled like the sadist he was.

"Payback is a bitch huh Danny?" Ross was smirking at us both as we tried to will our eyes shut tight enough to where we could block it out.

"I did not fucking miss that!" Dan whined into me only referencing the only option to make Suzy apologize how she was along with Arin doing the same. The floors in the home were too thin then for our likings and yet we all were awkwardly trapped until god knew how long. However with this occasion coming about, there was suddenly a light on this entire passing week.

Arin and Suzy were forever disqualified for making a dig at Dan and I ever again.


End file.
